The Legend of Zelda: Sisters of the Light Link x OC
by Pensylvania
Summary: Link x OC. La légende d'Hyrule se répétait sans cesse. Un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de destruction m'était le royaume en danger, ainsi un héros emplit de courage apparaissait pour le combattre avec l'aide d'une Princesse d'une grande beauté et d'une grande sagesse. Tout aurait dû se passer comme prévu, mais la malédiction apportée par ma naissance a tout gâché.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que mon travail vous plaira, cela fait maintenant un mois que j'écris cette fic et je suis actuellement à plus de 40 chapitres, qui ne sont pas encore publié. C'est la première fois que je publie une fan fiction, il se peut que ça ne soit pas parfait et loin de là. Il peut y avoir de nombreuses fautes ou des maladresses de ma part, mais n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer.**  
 **DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de la licence Zelda !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Il était une fois, un royaume prospère et de toute beauté. Il était l'incarnation même de la perfection, les éléments y coexistaient en harmonie; les êtres qui l'habitaient avaient tout pour y être heureux, la nourriture, l'eau et l'air coulaient à flots. Les peuples cohabitaient de manière pacifique et heureuse, chacun d'entre eux aidait le peuple voisin sans demander son reste. Ce royaume idyllique était le fruit d'une divinité d'or et de lumière, la majestueuse Déesse Hylia, vénérée sur cette terre et qui donna son nom à notre Royaume: Hyrule et à ces habitants les Hyliens.

La légende perpétuée par nos ancêtres raconte qu'Hylia appela trois autres divinités pour lui venir en aide, afin de créer cette terre, voici cette légende: «Avant le début des temps, avant que vie et esprit n'existent, trois déesses d'or et de lumière descendirent sur un amas chaotique. Din, déesse de la force. Nayru, déesse de la sagesse. Farore, déesse du courage. Din, de ses bras enflammés, sculpta le sol et créa la terre rouge. Nayru, inonda de sa sagesse la terre et apporta ordre et loi sur ce monde. Farore, de son âme infinie, donna vie aux êtres issus de l'ordre et de la loi. Les trois déesses, leur œuvre accomplie, s'en retournèrent vers les cieux. Leur départ fit alors apparaître trois triangles d'or, seuls vestiges de leur pouvoir. Depuis, les triangles sacrés symbolisent l'essence de notre création. Et depuis ce jour, le Saint Royaume est le berceau des triangles de justice. »

Ce que notre légende nomme les « triangles de justices » est aussi appelé la Triforce, cette même légende raconte que les trois déesses dissimulèrent la Triforce renfermant la puissance des dieux quelque part en Hyrule. Cette puissance permet d'exaucer un vœu au détenteur de la Triforce. Si ce vœu est prononcé par un homme au cœur pur, Hyrule connaîtra l'âge d'or. Mais si le vœu est formulé par un Homme mauvais, le monde sera englouti dans les flammes.

Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez si cette fameuse Triforce a atterris entre de bonnes ou bien si aujourd'hui nous sommes englouti dans les flammes, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous sommes repartis pour une autre légende de mon peuple, celle du Héros de notre royaume. Ne soyez pas trop déçu, celle-ci est ma préférée, et de loin !

Cette légende nous fait part d'un héros qui aurait sauver notre royaume des mains d'un vil personnage, cherchant à s'emparer de la Triforce afin d'asservir tous les êtres à son bon vouloir et réduire le monde au chaos sans fin. La légende raconte qu'il s'agirait d'un jeune garçon vêtu de vert et au courage inébranlable, il posséderait, enfouis au fond de son cœur, la triforce laisser par Farore, celle du courage. Il aurait voyagé dans le temps afin de devenir plus fort, combattus de nombreux ennemies et résolus de nombreuses énigmes afin de battre le vil personnage. Mais l'homme possédait lui aussi une Triforce, celle de la Force, lui conférant des pouvoirs presque insurmontable pour un jeune homme, même aussi déterminés qu'il soit. Son nom était Ganondorf, un homme d'un peuple voisin et d'une laideur profonde. Le jeune Héros, impuissant, s'allia alors avec la dernière personne à posséder une Triforce afin de vaincre le vil personnage et le scellé à tout jamais. Ce dernier personnage, il s'agit d'une princesse d'une grande beauté et d'une grande sagesse, la Princesse Zelda, possédant la Triforce de la Sagesse. À deux, ils réussirent à vaincre Ganondorf et à ramener la paix dans Hyrule.

Cette légende possède de nombreuses variantes et tous les 1000 ans l'entité de Ganon reviendrait à la vie et tenterait une nouvelle fois de prendre le contrôle d'Hyrule, mais un nouveau héros et une nouvelle princesse l'en empêcheraient.

J'aime beaucoup toutes ses légendes... Elles me rattachent chaque jour un peu plus à mon Royaume qui est aujourd'hui... En ruine.

Je me nomme Kitsis et j'ai... Enfin je ne sais plus quel âge j'ai exactement mais disons que j'ai toujours le même âge que lors de la tragédie, j'ai donc 17 ans et je suis la seconde princesse du royaume d'Hyrule.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques constructives ou pas d'ailleurs ce n'est pas bien grave. Il s'agit ici d'une "préface", les prochains chapitres rentre dans le vif du sujet.

.Merci.

Pensylania


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Je déambulais dans les prairies désormais vide de toutes présence hylienne, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien ce qui est arrivé au royaume durant mon profond sommeil, je ne reconnaissais... Ou bien avais-je tout oublié

Non, je me souviens malheureusement de tout mis à part comment j'en suis arrivé là...

Je me suis réveillé dans un sanctuaire délabré aux nuances orangées comme tous les autres que j'ai connus, ils étaient généralement noir couvert de motifs lumineux orange et reprenant la forme d'un entonnoir plus épais à l'extrémité. Celui-ci était caché au fin fond d'un temple encore bien plus délabré, comme s'il ne devait pas être découvert. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert en sortant du petit sanctuaire que de nombreux gardiens pointaient leurs lasers sur mon corps afin de me tirer dessus. Je me suis mis à courir dans la hâte. Mes articulations ont craqué bien deux ou trois fois dans mon mouvement brusque, je n'avais visiblement pas usé mes membres depuis longtemps, le comble pour une personne au sommeil agité ! J'ai esquissé une légère grimace à la sensation, mais me suis remis en route.

Malgré toute la précipitation, j'ai tenté de profiter de l'air frottant ma peau, l'odeur de la mousse et l'humidité, l'odeur du marbre et des pierres entourant le temple. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une crevasse géante où les lianes se tentaient à l'escalade tel un hylien voulant échapper à un fleuve enragé, le temps semblait ne pas l'avoir épargnés. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour découvrir que celui-ci était radieux, comme autrefois, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais un tir me sortit de ma transe, je réussis à l'esquiver de peu et fusse propulsé en avant par le souffle de l'explosion derrière moi. Décidément les hyliens n'auraient jamais pu faire le poids face aux gardiens, sauf un... Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant un second tir se précipiter sur mon côté gauche, je devais m'enfuir le plus vite possible, je me relevais avec difficulté et alla vite me cacher derrière une colonne de pierre rejoignant le plafond. Une fois sûr que le gardien m'aurait oublié je décidais qu'il était temps de m'en aller.

J'ai continué à courir malgré mes muscles endoloris et enfin réussis à atteindre la sortie du temple, je me suis retrouvée face un gouffre que j'allais devoir escalader, mais en levant ma tête, je remarquais que rien n'avait changé, le ciel était toujours aussi bleu... Ne se serait-il rien passé ? Ou bien, auraient-ils gagnés ? Alors pourquoi les gardiens m'ont attaquée ? Ça doit être sûrement un cimetière de gardiens corrompus. Ne perdons jamais espoir ! Pensais-je. Avec mes forces restantes et toute la détermination du monde, je réussissais à remonter la paroi de la crevasse et je regagnais la surface, où le vent vint m'accueillir en fouettant mes cheveux loin de mon visage. Des plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, rien n'avait changé, l'herbe était toujours verte, les oiseaux volaient toujours dans le ciel.

Ainsi, je me retrouvais ici, déambulant dans des plaines inconnues à la recherche d'un cheval où d'une quelconque créature pouvant me venir en aide. Je restais enthousiaste quant à la supposition que je me suis faite auparavant... J'espère que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulés, quel âge ont-ils désormais ? Je me mis profondément à méditer alors que mes jambes avançaient de manière mécanique vers une destination inconnue.

La légende disait que le héros arriverait à vaincre la vile créature, mais malheureusement cette fois-ci... Le monstre était mieux préparé que nous, je frissonnais à cette pensée des plus sombre. Enfin, pourquoi je parle de « nous », il s'agirait plutôt de « eux ». Je ne suis que la seconde Princesse d'Hyrule.

Ma grande sœur...Zelda est la véritable princesse de cette Terre, elle porte le même nom que la princesse de la légende, c'est une tradition de famille, ma mère s'appelait aussi Zelda ainsi que ma grand-mère et sa fille se nommera Zelda elle aussi. Notre famille n'est faite que d'une descendance féminine, jamais mes ancêtres n'ont eu de petit garçon, on dirait que la déesse fait tout son possible pour assurer la protection du royaume via l'héritage de la Triforce de la Sagesse par les femmes, tout le monde sait que les femmes sont plus sages ! Je ris à la pensée d'un homme autre que mon père dans ma famille, je secouais légèrement la tête en baissant le ton de ma voix rouillé par le temps.

Donc ma sœur aurait dû accomplir son destin et faire face à Ganon afin de le sceller pour plusieurs milliers d'années et que Hyrule prospère en paix. Le problème n'a pas pu venir du héros, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est impossible, pas lui... Le héros était présent, il a tout fait comme prévus... Et aussi loin de là l'idée que ma sœur n'ai pas respectés sa part du contrat ! Au contraire elle a tout fait pour y arriver ! Elle a tout sacrifiée... J'ignore même si elle s'est sacrifiée... Je sentais des perles se former au coin de mes yeux, sans attendre qu'elle ne fasse plus de chemin, je les balayais de mon visage avec le dos de ma main. Je retombai dans mes pensées. Je me souvins alors, le héros et ma sœur ont été pris en traite, le terrible Ganon réussis à l'aide de sa magie noire, à prendre le contrôle des gardiens et ainsi de les retourner contre nous... Nous ne pouvions rien faire contre une armée de 3000 gardiens face à quelques hyliens peu entraîné...

Je baissais la tête dans la frustration sans prêter attention là où je marchais, mes yeux regardaient sans pourtant voir réellement. Un boulon venir se cogner à mes pieds nus me sortit de ma transe. La douleur me fit me mordre la lèvre pour réprimander un léger gémissement. Je pris la pièce lourde dans ma main et l'observai comme étant la chose la plus fantastique au monde... Il s'agissait d'une pièce de gardiens, par précautions, je relevai la tête doucement afin d'être sûr de ne pas refaire une mauvaise rencontre. Devant moi, s'érigeait un gardien visiblement hors d'état de nuire depuis longtemps... La mousse le recouvrait et en avait fait son territoire et les pièces commençaient à rouiller, il ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

Les gardiens sont des machines de guerre issue de la technologie Sheikah que nous avions découvert quelques années avant le drame. Les Sheikahs sont un peuples très avancés en matière technologique, je me souvins alors que ma sœur a toujours été fascinée par toutes ces machineries et qu'elle a pu les observer de très près. Elle me disait souvent que ce peuple possédait un lien intime et direct avec les déesses, mais peu de temps avant la tragédie, ils ont commencé à se mettre en marge de la société et ne plus vouloir partager leurs découvertes... Zelda avait répertorié dans un livre les différents types de gardiens et leurs caractéristiques, ils en existent de nombreuses forme tel que des gardiens à pâtes capable de se mouvoir, d'autres appelé les « sentinelles » permettant de surveiller à distance les ennemies tout en volant, et enfin les « Tours de guet », ceux-ci sont tout simplement des tours étant plus précise. Chaque gardien à la possibilité de tirer un rayon dévastateur dès qu'il remarque une présence étrangère non désirée, comme celui que j'ai reçus tout à l'heure.

Le vent se leva et vint contre mes cheveux sales et emmêlés comme pour me ramener à la raison une nouvelle fois. Je décidais alors de poursuivre ma route sans plus tardé, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et la déesse seule sait à quel point je ne veux pas dormir dans la nature et risquer ma vie une fois de plus ! Je continuais alors à marcher d'un pas plus rapide sans vraiment savoir où. Mais je faisais confiance à mon instinct...Il est le seul sur qui je peux encore compter, même la lumière s'est inclinée face à l'ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Je marchais depuis bien trois heures, la nuit était tomber et la lune me saluait haut dans le ciel. Mes pieds se sentaient douloureux, mon ventre criait famine et faisait des bruits que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Une venaison grillée accompagné d'un curry, ce serait le pied... Je bavais inconsciemment à cette pensée, je secouais alors violemment la tête tout en essuyant la substance qui trouvait son chemin sur mon menton pour me ressaisir.

« Une princesse ? Je suis toute aussi majestueuse que ces bokoblins au loin... » Dis-je en faisant un geste vague de ma main droite en direction des créatures. Je restais dans cette position idiote pour un quart de seconde avant de me rendre compte que ma vie était en danger... DES BOKOBLINS ! Je n'étais pas armée, mon corps était seulement couvert d'une légère robe blanche ne pouvant absolument pas encaisser de coups et mes muscles endolories ne pourraient pas non plus répliquer face à leurs attaques ! Je commençais à paniquer et mon agitation attira leurs attentions et je me maudis pour être aussi stupide. L'une des petites créatures rouge-orange à grandes oreilles me regarda attentivement puis sans attendre apporta à sa bouche une corne dans laquelle il souffla afin de réveiller ses congénères affalé sur le sol.

Le bruit était assourdissant, de quoi rendre fou un lizalfos ! Je bouchais à la hâte mes oreilles afin d'éviter ce bruit atroce et mes yeux se contractèrent dans une ligne mince face à la douleur, mais j'étais encore plus vulnérable dans ce laps de temps. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux la horde de bokoblins courait vers moi avec leurs armes pointé dans la même direction. Et merde ! Ils vont finir par m'embrocher ces cons ! Pensais-je. Je pris mes jambes à mon coup, je ne me souviens pas avoir couru aussi vite de toute ma vie ! Je dévalais une pente à une allure affolante, mes pieds ne répondais plus de rien, il me serait impossible de m'arrêter si j'en avais le besoin... « Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin ! » Criais-je en dévalant la pente dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende ! Si seulement...

Mais alors, une saleté de cailloux eut soudain le désir irrésistible de rencontrer mes orteils, malheureusement pour eux une histoire d'amour ne pourrais sûrement pas débuter vu que je m'échouais sur le sol avec autant de grâce qu'un poulain venant de naître. Je me redressais sur mes mains et tournais la tête instinctivement pour trouver la même horde de bokoblins toujours à mes trousses... Ils se rapprochaient à une allure affolante... Plus près... Toujours plus près... Merde... J'essayais de me relever le plus vite possible, mais le temps m'était compté. Les sons répandus par le troupeau de monstres se rapprochaient dangereusement et la fatigue et la faim n'arrangeais pas mes affaires, la fuite serait encore plus dur ainsi... Après quelques tentatives en vain pour me relever, je décidais de me retourner pour voir l'avancer de mes adversaires. Eh merde ! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans la hantise de ce qui allait arriver, j'étais sûr que ma mâchoire aurait pu toucher le sol face à cette vue ; un bokoblins se tenait derrière moi, sa masse lever au-dessus de sa tête prêt à me frapper. Je fermais fermement les yeux dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise.

« Déesse, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi... » Chuchotais-je aux cieux. J'attendais que la mort vienne me chercher, la tête baissée en appréhension, les mains serrant la terre sur laquelle mes jambes se recroquevillaient... C'est vraiment bête de mourir ainsi... J'ai visiblement survécu à la grande guerre, mais des simples bokoblins vont sceller mon sort, pensais-je désespérer... Mais rien ne vint. Quelques secondes plus tard, je décidais alors de lever la tête pour jeter un œil à ma situation...

Mes yeux reprirent leur précédente expression, ouverts bien plus grand qu'auparavant. Devant moi, une silhouette masculine était après se battre contre les créatures avec grâce. Il n'avait nul l'air effrayé, il se battait avec une épée toute aussi gracieuse que ses mouvements. Ils lançaient d'un mouvement fluides sont épée sur ses adversaires, et sans aucune difficulté visible deux des créatures avait déjà rejoins les cieux en laissant derrière eux des lances et des vivres... Je devrais sûrement les piller pour récupérer quelques équipements, pensais-je.

L'homme poursuivait son combat, et je restais là, ébahie et totalement inutile sur le sol à le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage, ni ses vêtements, je devrais sûrement le remercier pour m'être venue en aide par la suite, ainsi, je pourrais lui demander son nom et une fois arriver au château si tout est bel et bien rentré dans l'ordre comme je l'espère, je demanderai à ce qu'il soit récompensé comme il se doit ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, il le mérite bien ! La silhouette continuait d'adresser de nombreux coups sans pitié aux créatures, un des bokoblins, qui était un peu trop confiant à mon goût, se jeta sur le côté de mon sauveur avec rage dans l'espoir de lui accorder un coup, mais il fut accueilli avec un coup de pied dans l'estomac le propulsant loin de sa cible.

L'homme ne lui prêtait alors pas plus d'attention, mais celui-ci était encore vivant. Il devait traiter avec un autre bokoblins ayant profité de la situation pour se placer derrière l'homme et l'attaquer en traite, mais sans aucun effort, l'homme esquiva son coup avec facilité et l'envoya valser d'un coup d'épée horizontale qui déchira le corps de la créature en deux fragments distinct. Je couvrais ma bouche pour éviter de régurgiter le maigre contenu de mon estomac à la vue horrible devant moi.

Son précèdent adversaire, c'était relevé et avait repris ses esprits, il s'apprêtait à assaillir de nouveau l'homme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger le moindre que celui dont il était question sautais haut dans les airs, l'épée tenue à deux mains avec une force inexplicable. L'épée rencontra sa proie et un cri atroce échappa la créature pour symboliser son agonie, mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffrir. Elle était morte sur le coup, couper en deux partie, mais cette fois-ci verticale.

Le calme effrayant de la nuit revint à la normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il faisait si froid déjà. Mon corps frissonnait que ce soit de par le manque de chaleur ou que ce soit de par les horreurs ensanglantées sous mes yeux, j'étais apeuré. J'accordais de nouveau mon regard à la silhouette devant moi, l'homme était désormais de dos et je pouvais entendre sa respiration ne serait-ce que légèrement essoufflé, il était toujours en positions de combat, sûrement dans l'attente d'un nouvel adversaire, mais personne ne vint. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il se calma et rangea son épée dans son fourreau sans me prêter d'attention à un seul instant. Il resta de dos et commença à s'en aller comme si rien ne s'était passer... Soit il ne m'avait pas vu soit il ne m'avait sauvé que par devoir et se fichais complètement de la personne qu'il venait de sauver !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui criais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : « Merci ! », il s'est arrêté d'un coup et s'est légèrement détourner de sa voie pour que le haut de son corps me fasse face. Il ne dit rien et alors un silence inconfortable s'installa, je baissai la tête fuyant ses yeux qui pourraient chercher les miens et je prenais instinctivement une mèche de cheveux pour jouer et échapper à cette situation sensible, puis j'enchaînai : « Heu enfin... Merci de m'avoir sauvé... Sans vous qui sait où je serais à cet instant. Je vous suis très reconnaissante » à ces mots, je relevais la tête et tentais de trouver ses yeux avec les miens tout en lui donnant un sourire radieux comme pour symboliser ma sincérité. Toujours aucune réponse. Décidément par très causant mon sauveur, pensais-je. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé comme s'il était en attente d'un autre discours idiot de ma part. Soudain, je me souvins : « Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à vous offrir pour le moment en guise de remerciement... Mais si vous me donnez votre nom, je vous promets de vous faire parvenir tout ce que vous désirez dès que je le pourrais ! ».

Il ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce et ne me répondait toujours pas... Commence à me gonfler cet abruti ! Si ça continue, je ne vais rien lui offrir du tout et il pourra aller se faire voir chez les gorons ! Je me surprise à penser de telle chose... Mon dieu Kitsis, ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse, ma sœur me dirait sûrement cela si elle était là... Je souris à la pensée de ma grande sœur... Elle me manque tant... Son côté si doux, ses bonnes manières agaçantes mais si attachantes... Il fallait que je me recentre sur mon objectif principal : obtenir une réponse de l'inconnue !

« Bon et bien j'imagine que c'est normal de ne pas vouloir donner son nom à une inconnue, je vous accorde ce point ! Seulement voyez-vous, je suis dans le même cas que vous ! Alors s'il vous plaît ! Faite un effort ! » Lui dis-je. Mes sourcils étaient froncés dans la détermination, j'espérais qu'il pourrait la lire sur mon visage afin de lui montrer que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Et visiblement cela fonctionnait, car il s'est retourné et commença à s'en aller d'un pas assez rapide ne semblant toujours pas vouloir me donner une quelconque réponse.

Je me précipitais debout, ramassai les quelques vivres et ainsi qu'une des lances au sol à la hâte avant d'essayer de le rattraper. « Hé ! Ce n'est pas vraiment poli de partir ainsi ! » Lui criais-je dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse. « De plus, on ne laisse pas une femme seule dans la nature ! Si vous ne voulez pas de mes remerciements indiquer moi au moins où je peux me réfugier en toute sécurité ! » Il ne se retournait toujours pas et j'avais du mal à le suivre. Déesse qu'il est têtu... « Je vous en supplie, au nom de la déesse Hylia aidé moi ! Je suis complètement perdue... » Je tombais à genoux dans la détresse et baissai la tête en liant mes mains pour le supplier... « S'il vous plaît... » Pleurnichais-je désespérément... Sans son aide, je ne pourrais jamais les revoir... Ma sœur, le héros... Et lui...

Il s'arrêtait et me regardait, il faisait trop sombre, je ne pouvais pas discerner son visage, mais je sentais son regard sur moi... Je me sentis tout à coup honteuse en me souvenant à quel point je n'étais pas présentable... Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fichais, tout ce qui importait était de sauver ma peau et puis je n'ai jamais aimé ce stupide protocole. L'homme à quatre mettre de moi leva son bras et pointa une direction à l'aide de celui-ci, je suivais de mes yeux la direction qu'il suggérait avec son membre et je voyais au loin des lumière et une énorme tente en forme d'équidés... Un abri ! Comment ai-je pu le manquer ? Me disais-je. Je me relevais à la hâte en manquant de tomber, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment et lui adressa ces derniers mots : « Merci ! Encore une fois merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie une seconde fois ! » Je souris dans la joie de découvrir que j'allais m'en sortir et que je pourrais enfin découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de mon royaume. Sans plus tarder et en oubliant complètement mon sauveur, je me dirigeais vers le lieu indiqué en courant, usant les dernières force que mon corps possédait. Mes jambes nues ignoraient les herbes qui les chatouillaient, le vent fouettait assez violemment mon visage, mais c'était si agréable... La nature... Elle m'avait manqué elle aussi, faites que ma sœur soit en aussi bon état qu'elle !

***

La course fut longue, environ une bonne heure, mais heureusement sans quelconque problème de types monstrueux. Mes efforts furent récompensés lorsque mes pieds frôlèrent le bois de l'abri me signifiant que j'étais arrivé. Mes mains allèrent instinctivement pour mes genoux et mon corps désormais courbé faisait de son mieux pour recouvrer une respiration normale. Ma cage thoracique montait et retombait à une allure phénoménale et la chaleur du lieu contrastait avec le froid de mon corps meurtri par la nuit froide, désormais, il était tard dans la nuit, je devais reprendre des forces au plus vite pour repartir vers mon objectif. Une fois mon souffle calmé, je me redressais pour observer les alentours, plusieurs lits suivait la forme de l'abri et étaient donc posée contre le mur et s'alignais pour former un demi-cercle. Quelques tables de chevet trônaient aux côtés des lits, elles étaient pour la plupart vide, mais d'autre supportait le léger poids d'une bougie ou encore d'un livre ouvert. Certains des lits étaient occupés tandis que d'autre complètement libre... Il y a des lits de libre, je pourrais dormir ici cette nuit... Pensais-je, je remerciais dans mon esprit l'homme pour m'avoir indiqué ce lieu. Les rares personnes encore debout me regardaient de manière ahurie... En effet, j'ai dû faire une entrée assez remarquée... Je me ressaisis et me dirigeai directement sur ma droite où se trouvais une réception, ce lieu devait sûrement être une sorte d'auberge. Un jeune homme avec un chapeau m'accueillait :

« Bonsoir et bienvenue au Relais de Delass ! Ici, vous trouverez de quoi vous reposez ! Comptez 20 rubis pour un lit simple et 40 rubis pour un lit moelleux ! Nous proposons aussi un service pour vos équidés, compté 150 rubis pour un équipement complet pour votre monture ainsi que son enregistrement dans le Relais ! Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ? » Il finit sa phrase plein d'enthousiasme sans que j'eus le temps de tout analyser. Je secouais la tête pour me ressaisir et instinctivement, je sortis de sous ma robe un rubis. L'homme détourna les yeux gêné par mon acte précédent, je ris intérieurement à son comportement pudique.

« Je voudrais passer la nuit ici. » Dis-je en lui donnant le rubis, « C'est suffisant pour un lit simple ? » Lui demandais-je. J'avais ramassé se rubis sur l'un des bokoblins croisé précédemment, le rubis était de couleur dorer et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, mais l'homme écarquilla les yeux, cela devait sûrement signifier que c'était beaucoup. Je vais faire attention à mes dépenses jusqu'au château, je ne veux pas risquer de dormir dehors et de mourir une fois de plus ! Me disais-je à moi-même. L'homme accepta mon rubis et me dit « Très bien, je vais vous rendre le reste de vos rubis et ainsi vous pourrez choisir un des lit sur votre droite, installez-vous et faites comme chez vous. Vous avez de quoi cuisiner si nécessaire en dehors du relais. Je vous remercie de votre confiance. » À ces mots, l'homme me rendit deux rubis argentés, un rubis violet et six rubis bleu avec un sourire radieux en prime.

J'essayais de les contenir dans mes bras, mais je ne pourrais pas tous les cachés sous ma robe comme le précédent. Une idée me vint alors et je demandai à l'homme s'il aurait une sacoche à me vendre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour y ranger mes vivres et autres. Il m'a vendu une jolie petite sacoche marron assez féminine pour 30 rubis. Avec ce nouvel équipement, mon voyage serait un peu plus agréable. Une fois mes affaires rangées dans ma sacoche et celle-ci posée près du lit que j'avais choisi, je me suis affalée dans les couvertures aux senteurs de fleurs et aux touchés délicats. À ma droite, se trouvais une femme dormant avec son enfant dans ses bras et à ma gauche un homme assez imposant qui n'arrêtais pas de ronfler. Malgré les nombreux ronflements et autres bruits dont je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment, je me demandais combien de temps cela faisait que je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit... À ces mots je n'eu pas vraiment plus de temps pour les questions que Morphée est venue me bercer pour m'envoyer au pays des rêves et des cauchemars, loin de la vrai vie une fois de plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le soleil vint chatouiller mon visage de sa chaleur agréable et bien plus qu'acceptable comme réveil. La nuit avait été confortable, à vrai dire j'étais tellement épuisé que rien n'aurait pu me réveiller, ni bébé qui pleure ni vieillard qui ronfle. C'était une nuit sans rêve et sans cauchemars, une nuit simple comme je les aimais.

Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter les bruits alentours, discussions de marchands... Une mère parlant à son enfant... Un vieillard racontant ses exploits et des hennissements. Je me souvins alors ce dont m'avais parlé l'homme du relais ; si je trouvais un cheval, je pourrais l'apprivoiser et ainsi me déplacer plus vite ! Mon objectif d'aujourd'hui était définis... Seulement, j'oubliais que je ne savais pas où j'étais et de ce fait, je ne savais pas où se situait le château par rapport à mon emplacement, je devrais alors faire la discussion auprès des personnes de ce relais pour en savoir plus.

À ces mots, j'enlevais les couvertures de mon corps et me suis assise au bord de mon lit. Je secouais légèrement la tête tout en frottant mes yeux restés fermés trop longtemps, j'ouvris lentement ces derniers pour découvrir la scène que j'imaginais. Une mère avec un enfant sur ses genoux lui contait une histoire, un vieillard racontais ses exploits à l'homme du relais et des marchands eh bien... Marchandaient. Je chassais les mèches de cheveux sales qui s'étaient inviter sur mon visage... Sales ? En effet, il serait temps de me laver, ce serait aussi l'occasion pour moi de voir à quoi je ressemblais, si j'étais toujours la même ou si j'avais terriblement vieillis, en tout cas cela devait faire longtemps que j'étais endormies et il y aurait forcément des marques du temps sur mon visage.

Je me levais de mon lit et rassemblai mes affaires, puis j'ai refaisait correctement le lit dans lequel j'ai dormis par respect pour le propriétaire des lieux même si ce n'étais pas dans mon éducation. J'allais par la suite demander s'il y avait de quoi se laver dans ce relais, il m'indiqua une porte caché entre les lits. « Vous trouverez tout le nécessaire pour faire votre toilette dans la salle, n'oubliez pas de nettoyer après vous, c'est gratuit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour délabrer les lieux ! » Me disait l'homme en riant légèrement. J'acquiesçais et lui offrit un sourire en réponse.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle pour découvrir une petite fontaine à ma gauche et un miroir à ma droite. Au sol, se trouvait un tabouret de bois brun, quelques savons empilés et un seau de bois. Quelques serviettes étaient posées près du miroir. La salle était petite, mais assez grande pour se laver agréablement, une petite fenêtre se trouvais en haut du mur face à moi, elle était ouverte et je sentais la fraîcheur du matin s'engouffrer dans la pièce, je décidais de la fermer malgré tout, je ne désirais pas que certains en profite pour se rincer l'œil... Enfin, si ça se trouve j'ai désormais 40 ou 50 ans, pas vraiment de quoi se rincer l'œil...

Je fermais la porte à clés derrière moi et commençais à me déshabiller à l'abri des regards. Mon corps semblait identique, le même qu'avant... Aucune ride, pas de grain de beauté ni quoi que ce soit que je pourrais considérer comme différent. Je voulais me laver avant de faire ça... Mais je ne pouvais vraiment plus attendre, il fallait que je me voie ! Je fermais mes yeux avec toute la force que je pouvais et me plaçais instinctivement devant le miroir. J'appréhendais ce que j'allais découvrir dans le reflet du monstre de glace... Serais-je vieille ? Déformer ? Différente ? Vais-je même me reconnaître... Mes mains devenaient moites dans la hantise... Devrais-je vraiment regarder ?... Et si ce que je découvrais était totalement différent ? Que ferais-je ? À ces mots, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde de plus et j'ouvrais les yeux.

Ce que j'ai découvert était en dehors de tout ce que j'imaginais... Mes yeux s'écarquillaient dans la surprise, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça, mais au fond, j'étais heureuse ! Rien n'avait changé ! Absolument rien ! J'étais toujours la même, je possédais toujours mon corps à la peau de porcelaine peut-être un peu plus maigre qu'auparavant, mes courbes étaient les mêmes que celle d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Les mêmes longues et fines jambes, les mêmes bras frêles, les mêmes petit seins... Je me souvins que je n'avais jamais été fière de mon corps... Il était plat. Peu de courbes avantageuses et qui feraient rêver un homme, contrairement à ma sœur au corps magnifique avec des courbes de vraie femme, il était vrai que de nombreux hommes l'aimaient pour sa beauté. J'étais heureuse pour elle, elle avait au moins ça...

Je regardais mon visage plus longtemps que mon corps, il était lui aussi toujours le même. Aucune ride en vue, ni de cicatrice. Je possédais toujours le même visage ovale. Mes grands yeux cyans étaient toujours les mêmes, ils me regardaient avec un scintillement au fin fond d'eux, un scintillement que je ne pouvais comprendre, effectivement rien n'avait changé. Mon nez était le même, fins, mes lèvres aussi, fines. Mes cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus long ? Il descendait jusqu'en dessous de mes fesses, mais leurs couleurs étaient faussées par la saleté, ils étaient désormais châtains, normalement, ils étaient d'un blond lumineux comme le soleil. Ils étaient détachés et pouvaient se balader à leur gré, sauf quelques mèches que j'avais attaché en demi-queue à l'arrière de ma tête à l'aide d'un petit nœud blanc. Je dégageais la longue mèche qui cachait en parti mon visage pour la placer comme à mon habitude derrière mon oreilles gauches. Mes oreilles aussi étaient les mêmes... Malheureusement. Je les recouvrais avec mes autres cheveux et me regardai une dernière fois. J'étais intacte, aucune cicatrice, aucun signe de vieillesse... Si ça se trouve le temps n'avait pas tant passé... Je l'espère, pensais-je.

Sans plus de vanité, je me détournais du miroir pour m'asseoir sur le petit tabouret et entamé ma toilette avec l'eau froide de la petite fontaine. Malgré le choc thermique, cela faisait tellement du bien, ma peau et mes muscles se sentaient revivre. Je frottais le savon contre tout mon corps et enlevais toute la crasse accumulée depuis mon réveil au temple. Mes cheveux étaient les plus atteints, je devais frotter deux fois plus afin de leur rendre leur couleur d'origine, un blond radieux, je me souvins ce que ma mère me disait « Tes cheveux sont aussi rayonnant que le soleil, alors s'il te plaît, fait comme lui et ne cesse jamais de briller. ». Je souriais tendrement à cette pensée... Mes cheveux étaient une des choses dont j'étais assez fière, rare était les hyliens blonds dans ce monde. Ma sœur était blonde, mais il s'agissait d'un blond d'une teinte plus foncée que la mienne, tout comme le héros de la légende. Je sortis de mes pensées et continuais à me laver jusqu'à être assez propre à mon goût, puis me séchai rapidement afin de poursuivre ma quête au plus vite ! J'avais hâte... Tellement hâte...

Je regardais une dernière fois le miroir une fois revêtue de ma robe blanche, elle était étonnamment en bon état malgré les épreuves traversé, elle me rappelait tant de choses... C'était une simple robe de nuit allant jusqu'à mes genoux et possédant des volants aux bordures noir au niveau de la poitrine et des lanière à accrocher derrière ma nuque, il s'agissait des seuls détail de la robe. Elle n'était pas près du corps et ne possédait aucune forme particulière. Simplement une robe pour dormir, celle que je portais le jour de la tragédie... Je secouais la tête et pris un dernier aperçu de ma figure avant de sortir, je ne ressemblais plus vraiment à ce à quoi je ressemblais avant de rentrer. J'étais propre, mes cheveux étaient brossés et je devais sûrement avoir l'air plus rayonnant, en tout cas, c'est comme cela que je me sentais au fond de moi.

En sortant de la pièce, les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à, mais mes joues se réchauffèrent et je sentais la nuance écarlate se propager sur mes pommettes. C'était assez gênant... Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ainsi ? Je détournais le regard essayant d'ignorer toutes ces paires d'yeux sur moi... N'ont-ils jamais vue une femme dans le passé ?...  
Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir, les yeux toujours fuyant en appréhension des jugements porter dans les regards autour de moi, je devais sûrement marcher bien plus vite que nécessaire, mais je voulais que ça cesse, il fallait que je parte.

Une fois arrivé à ma destination, je daignais enfin offrir un regard à la personne face à moi, le jeune homme du relais me regardais avec une étincelle dans les yeux... Déesse, faite que je puisse vite m'enfuir d'ici... L'homme ferma la bouche qu'il avait laissé ouvert trop longtemps à mon goût puis la rouvrit : « J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment dans notre relais, puis-je faire quelque chose de plus pour vous mademoiselle ? » Il m'offrait un sourire niait des plus insupportables... En effet, il n'avait pas dû souvent voir de femme dans sa vie pour réagir ainsi.

« En effet, vous pouvez m'aider, j'aimerais savoir... Où suis-je exactement ? » Je rougissais légèrement dans la honte de ne pas savoir... Je devais sembler stupide. L'homme sembla légèrement surpris mais répondu à ma question sans en poser une quelconque autre : « Eh bien, nous sommes dans la région des Bois Perdus entre la région d'Hebra et les montagnes d'Ordin, êtes-vous perdue ? Si vous avez besoin d'un guide, je peux vous accompagner jusqu'où vous le désirez ! » Il avait l'air drôlement enthousiaste, mais je considérais sa proposition. Il doit sûrement posséder un cheval, ça m'éviterais de perdre du temps à aller en apprivoiser un... Pensais-je. « Les Bois Perdus ?... Donc environs à moins d'un jour à cheval du Château d'Hyrule... » Pensais-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte, l'homme du relais me regardait alors incrédule avec de grands yeux comme si j'étais complètement stupide.

« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous rendre au Château ? Vous êtes folle ?! Vous voulez mourir ?! » L'homme se dressa sur son comptoir complètement affolé ! Je reculais, surprise par son geste soudain ! Mourir, mais, enfin pourquoi ?! Le vieillard avec lequel discutais l'homme auparavant pris la parole, il était resté ici à nous écouter depuis le début : « Pffff, décidément les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'écoute vraiment plus rien à l'école... » À ses mots, l'homme se pencha contre le comptoir en jouant avec sa barbe, cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui le regardais d'un air incrédule, je voulais en savoir plus. « Comment ça ? » Dis-je sans réfléchir, l'homme m'adressa un regard scintillant visiblement heureux de la question.

« Ah... La jeunesse... » L'homme soupira puis prit un air sérieux sur son visage, j'étais prête à l'écouter et il semblait le comprendre, il me fit signe d'aller avec lui dehors, je le suivais sans poser de question et l'homme du relais faisait de même.  
Une fois à l'extérieur du relais l'homme nous fit asseoir près d'un feu de camp où la femme de ce matin préparais à manger. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il serait bientôt l'heure du repas, son petit devait avoir faim. Je souriais tendrement à l'enfant impatient de manger à ses côtés, il était vraiment mignon. Le vielle homme appela l'enfant et lui montra ses genoux, l'enfant le regarda plein d'enthousiasme et vint rapidement s'installer entre ses genoux puis dit « Quel histoire vas-tu me raconter aujourd'hui ?! J'ai hâte ! » Le vielle homme ébouriffa ses cheveux et lui souris « Je vais te conter l'histoire de notre Royaume. » Le petit avait des étoiles dans les yeux impatient d'entendre l'histoire en question. Ses mots s'adressaient aussi bien à moi qu'au petit...

Décidément je serais toujours traité en enfant, mais cela ne me gêne pas. La mère leva les yeux prête à écouter elle aussi l'histoire tout en continuant de préparer le repas, l'homme du relais restais debout prêt à aller accueillir un nouveau client à n'importe quel moment, mais semblait quand même accordé une oreille attentive.

Le vieillard fermait les yeux et commençait : « Tu te souviens de la prophétie dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ? Celle que les anciens livres nous contes. » Il fit une pause et l'enfant acquiesça, puis il enchaîna : « Le Royaume s'était préparé à cette fameuse prophétie, nos dirigeants avaient rassemblé une armée de gardiens, ces créatures que tu as sûrement déjà vues dans la nature, elle tire sur tout ce qui bouge sans aucun remords, en même temps, il s'agit de simple machine dépourvue d'émotion. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ils avaient aussi réussi à contrôler quatre gardiens géants que l'on appelle les Créatures Divines. « Le Royaume s'était préparé à cette fameuse prophétie, nos dirigeants avaient rassemblé une armée de gardiens, ces créatures que tu as sûrement déjà vues dans la nature, elle tire sur tout ce qui bouge sans aucun remords, en même temps, il s'agit de simple machine dépourvue d'émotion. Je suis certaine qu'ils connaissaient l'histoire, mais désiraient quand même l'écouter.

L'homme poursuivait : « Tu vois cet énorme oiseau là-haut ? » Dit-il en pointant au loin le ciel à l'enfant. L'enfant secoua la tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer, mais ne dit rien. L'homme repris : « C'est une des créatures divines, Va'Medoh, la créature divine appartenant autrefois au peuple Piaf. Chaque peuple possédait sa propre créature divine et son prodige capable de la diriger. » L'enfant semblait émerveiller, mais pour moi tout cela me rappelait mon enfance, j'étais comme lui quand on me racontait cette histoire étant petite, l'homme continuait : « Les Zoras, le peuple de la région de Lanelle possédait la créature divine Va'Ruta, les Gorons les habitants de la Montagne de la Mort possédait Va'Rudania et enfin les Gerudos vivant dans le désert du même nom, possédait la créature Va'Naboris. » Je me souvenais de toutes ces créatures, ma sœur les étudiaient à longueur de journée, elle avait même pu monter à leurs bords grâce aux prodiges.

« Seulement, le terrible Ganon s'empara des Créatures Divines et les retourna contre nous. Nous étions impuissantes faces à tout les gardiens et face aux Créature Divines, nous ne pouvions rien faire. » Il fit une pause. J'attendais impatiemment la suite, je connaissais cette partie, je l'avais vécue, je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passer après... L'homme prit une grande inspiration puis caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, tandis que mon cœur battait follement contre ma poitrine, j'étais impatiente de savoir la suite, que s'était-il passé ?! L'homme repris, mais cette fois-ci avec un ton plus doux et plus lent : « Et... Nous avons perdu face à Ganon. »  
J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêterait à tout jamais... Le monde s'arrêtait autour de moi, tout semblait se vider de couleur... Je me sentais tout à coup démunie et impuissante... Per... Perdue ?! Perdue ! Ma sœur... Les prodiges ? Tous, on périt ?... Tous ?... Les larmes se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux et je faisais tout pour les retenir de couler et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais mon corps tout entier tremblait dans l'horreur. Cette partie-là de l'histoire... J'aurais préféré ne jamais la connaître.

L'homme poursuivis sans me prêter plus d'attention, heureusement... « Il y a 100 ans, les Prodiges on été tués à bord de leurs créatures divines. Le héros de la prophétie est mort sur le champ de bataille d'après les dires. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour celle de la Princesse Zelda, mais celle-ci n'a pas réussis à vaincre Ganon. Aujourd'hui, le Château d'Hyrule est entre les griffes du fléau, la Princesse le contiendrais de toutes ses forces entre les murs du château pour éviter qu'Hyrule ne soit dévasté... Mais la Déesse seule sait combien de temps elle pourra encore tenir ainsi. »  
Mes yeux s'élargir... Un siècle ?... Un siècle que je dors paisiblement et que ma sœur défend de sa vie toute entière Hyrule ?! 100 ans ?! Déesse ! Je commençais à paniquer... Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire... Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler à flots le long de mes joues... Et pourtant, je n'étais pas triste, au fond... Au fin fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Je repris petit à petit mes esprits en essuyant les larmes chaudes de mes joues froides et en reniflai deux ou trois fois. Une fois ressaisis je regardais l'enfant en face de moi qui pleurait bien plus que moi... Il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait peut-être mourir... Je le comprends... Les autres semblaient indifférents, ils devaient sûrement entendre cette histoire depuis leurs enfances. Le vieil homme reprit la parole une dernière fois : « Prions la déesse pour qu'elle nous envoie un nouveau Héros capable de vaincre Ganon cette fois. » En disant cela, il joignit ses mains avec celles de l'enfant sur ses genoux, puis pencha la tête et ferma les yeux en entament sa prière.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le plat qui cuisait dans la marmite était désormais prêt. La femme commençait à servir à manger pour tout le monde, moi comprise, une très délicate attention tout en sachant que mon ventre commençait à gronder sérieusement. Les vivres récoltés hier soir n'étaient pas suffisant pour combler une faim de 100 ans. Elle me tendit une assiette que je pris avec les deux mains en lui adressant un simple « Merci. » , puis je regardais le contenue de la plaque tenue entre mes doigts. Il s'agissait d'un curry de poisson sentant incroyablement bon. J'allais me régaler, elle semblait être un véritable chef ! L'homme de la réception vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, puis pris lui aussi sa nourriture qu'il entama assez rapidement.

Durant le repas personnes ne parlait, mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant, il s'agissait d'un silence confortable. Je réfléchissais profondément à une solution de sauver ma sœur, ce serait désormais ma priorité numéro 1. Je n'avais d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, trop de vie, on été perdue inutilement durant cette guerre inutile. Je réfléchissais tout en touillant à l'aide d'une cuillère le contenue de mon assiette pour prendre une portion de curry, quand un élément attira mon attention, de la citrouille. Je me sentais tout de suite stupide de pensée à un aliment tout bête... Je riais dans ma tête pour être aussi stupide. Les citrouilles que nous nous amusions à sculpté pour la fête de la peur en fin d'année... J'étais plus doué pour ça que ma sœur, un des rares domaines où je la battais ! J'avais même gagné le concours de la plus belle citrouille faite par un enfant au village Cocorico ! On avait bien ri ce jour-là... Je souriais tendrement au souvenir enfantin et pourtant si magique...

Puis soudain une idée surgis dans mon esprit ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé directement ?! Me demandais-je. Je finis à une allure folle mon assiette sans vraiment prêter attention à si j'étais féminine ou pas et je m'empressai de me retourner vers l'homme du relais tout en essuyant ma bouche avec mon avant bras. Décidément, je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour être une princesse. L'homme me regarda légèrement surpris. « Vous avez bien dit que vous pourriez m'accompagner jusqu'où je le désirais ?! N'est-ce pas ?! » J'avais désormais ces épaules entre mes mains et le secouais légèrement afin d'obtenir une réponse rapide, il me regardait légèrement effrayer puis dit : « Eh bien... Oui si vous le désirez, je vous escorterais... Bien sûr si c'est trop dangereux, il en est hors de question ! » Il prit une position défensive en levant les mains pour me dire d'arrêter de le secouer. Je le lâchais alors et lui fit un grand sourire, il attendait ma requête et il devait sûrement aussi l'appréhender !

« Je voudrais me rendre au Village Cocorico s'il vous plaît ! C'est urgent ! » Je devais avoir l'air folle, mais l'homme n'avait plus l'air effrayer, il réfléchissait désormais. « Eh bien... Tout travail mérite salaire, je vous demanderais une compensation en échange de ce service, mais je vous suis. Nous partirons ce soir, mieux vaut voyager de nuit, les monstres devraient dormir, enfin si cela vous convient... » Mon sourire augmenta incroyablement et je me jetais à son cou et le serrait dans une étreinte de toute mes forces en lui criant « Merci, merci, merci ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse ! » Je m'écartais de lui et le laissais un peu respirer puis je continuais : « Je m'appelle Kitsis et vous ? » je lui tendis la main pour symboliser notre accord ainsi qu'en gage de présentation, il la prit et la secoua légèrement en répondant, « Moi c'est Rain. ».

J'avais désormais hâte de partir avec lui pour obtenir plus réponses à mes questions à Cocorico, là-bas quelqu'un pourrais m'aider, une vieille connaissance, qui je suis sûre me viendra en aide.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

L'après-midi était passé assez rapidement et le soleil commençait à ce coucher en offrant ses plus belles couleurs. Rain avait préparé des vivres pour 2 jours, il disait que normalement nous y arriverions en un peu plus d'un jour, mais qu'il valait mieux prévoir trop que pas assez.  
J'avais passé l'après-midi à aider au relais, je m'étais occupés des chevaux que nous allions emmener, Rain monterais une magnifique jument pie nommée Alta, ses tâches étaient principalement baie et sa crinière noire. Pour ma part, j'allais monter un hongre gris foncé nommé Orbital, il avait l'air vraiment gentil, d'après Rain, il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais il était un véritable amour avec les femmes. Je trouvais cela assez comique de la part d'un cheval, je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient être sexistes.

Je m'étais aussi occupé du petit garçon pendant que sa mère se reposait, il se nommait Edward et il était un vrai moulin à paroles. Il m'avait montré les alentours du relais et m'avait aussi présenté à tous les chevaux, il connaissait le coin comme sa poche alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 4 ans. Il était plein d'énergie et il m'a confié qu'il souhaitait devenir le grand héros de la légende pour sauver la Princesse Zelda des griffes de Ganon ! Si seulement... Mais désormais le héros était mort... La pensée me fit frissonner. Lui aussi ? Il est mort ? Pourtant, il semblait imbattable... Je me demande comment Zelda à fait face à cela... Il m'avait sortie de mes pensées pour me dire que tout était prêt que j'allais bientôt devoir partir.

Alors, j'étais là. J'attendais Rain pour partir, mais le soleil n'était pas encore coucher, j'imaginais qu'il souhaitait partir une fois celui-ci coucher. Alors j'attendais assise près du feu en me réchauffant... Mes vêtements ne me permettraient pas de faire face au froid de la nuit... Mais il fallait... Je n'en avais pas d'autre. La Déesse devait décidément m'écouter, car la mère d'Edward vint à ma rencontre : « Tu ne peux pas partir vêtue ainsi, tu risques d'attraper froid et ce n'est pas très décent, une femme doit se couvrir, tu sais. » Je la regardais légèrement honteuse...

Elle avait raison, aucune femme ne portait de robe aussi courte, elle portait toute des longues jupes ou des pantalons. Cela n'avait visiblement pas changé, les coutumes étaient toujours les mêmes. Déjà, il y a 100 ans, j'aimais défier le protocole en m'habillant uniquement avec des jupes courtes, c'était ma personnalité et très souvent mon père me passa un savon pour cela. Mais au final tout le monde au château était habitué, je ne comptais pas changer aujourd'hui. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre et j'aime montrer mes jambes, il est hors de questions que je les couvre. » Je détournais le regard et posais ma tête entre mes mains en regardant pensivement le sol. « C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, tu sais... Aller vient avec moi, je vais te donner des vêtements pour voyager, tu as la chair de poule, ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas froid. » Elle avait raison sur ce point... Eh bien, allons nous conformer au protocole pour une fois...

Je me levais et la suivais jusque dans le relais ou elle chercha pendant quelques minutes une tenue ainsi qu'une paire de bottes qu'elle me tendis. Elle me fit signe pour la salle de bain et je suivais son indication. J'enlevais ma vieille robe de nuit pour la placer de côtés. Je devrais sûrement la garder, elle pourrait être utile. Je me retrouvais de nouveau nue devant le miroir, mais plus pour longtemps. Je m'empressais de me changer pour ne pas trop faire attendre la mère du petit.

La tenue qu'elle m'avait prêtée m'allait parfaitement, pourtant... Nous ne faisions pas la même taille du tout, elle était bien plus grande que moi... Je laissais ce détail de côté pour me concentrer sur mon apparence. La tenue était composée d'une robe d'un vert foncé avec un col type chemise. C'était une tenue assez décontractée et très agréable à porté. La robe était légèrement plus resserrée au niveau de la taille et il fallait nouer un foulard au niveau du col, j'avais beaucoup de chance, elle était assez courte, 10 centimètre au-dessus du genou. Je portais par-dessus, un manteau blanc aussi long que la robe et avec des poches au niveau de la poitrine. Extrêmement pratique. Il y avait des hanse pour y mettre une ceinture, je pourrais y attacher ma sacoche acheté hier soir. Les manches étaient longues, je décidais de faire un ourlet avec les manches de la robe dessous, la couleur verte ressortait et contrastait avec le manteau, tout comme le col de la robe était par-dessus le manteau. Il ne se fermait pas et laissait entrevoir la tenue qui se cachait dessous.

J'avais enfilé une paire de bas qu'elle m'avait fournis avec, ils montaient à mis cuisse au-dessus des grande bottes qu'elle m'avait passer, des bottes à talon peu haut, confortable pour marcher et garder de la féminité malgré tout. J'approuvais la tenue, elle était féminine et élégante ainsi que parfaite pour l'aventure ! Elle avait vraiment bien choisi.

Je sortais de la salle, mon ancienne robe sous le bras et me dirigeais vers la femme. J'avançais la tête baissé et les joues se chauffant, je me sentais mal à l'aise, c'était si différent de ma tenue précédente... Pourtant, je me sentais vraiment bien à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais de la femme et lui adressait quelques mots : « Merci... Elle est vraiment superbe, vous aviez raison. ». La femme prit la robe que je tenais sous mon bras pour la ranger dans ma sacoche, qu'elle attacha par la suite autour de ma taille. Je fus légèrement surprise au contact soudain, mais je m'habituais. Elle finit son travail et me regarda. « Prenez soin de vous Kitsis. » Mes yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus que nécessaire, elle était si douce... Elle me rappelait ma mère... « Merci pour tout, faite attention à vous ! » Je lui fis une rapide étreinte en guise de remerciement avant que Rain ne vint nous interrompre: « Kitsis, nous y allons vous êtes prête ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il découvrait ma tenue et j'ai bien cru que ça mâchoire allait se décrocher... Ah... Les hommes. « Oui, je suis prête allons-y ! » Je quittais le relais en accordant un dernier regard ainsi qu'un geste de la main à la femme et son fils qui l'avait désormais rejoint. J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux... Un léger pincement au cœur me rappelait que j'avais toujours tendance à m'accrocher trop rapidement au gens. Je laissais ces pensées de côté pour me recentrer sur mon objectif actuel ! Cococrico j'arrive !

***  
Nous étions partis depuis maintenant cinq heures. Le soleil n'était plus de bien longtemps et nous suivions la route qui était censée, nous mener jusqu'à Cococrico, Rain me disait que nous allions sûrement passer devant dans les plaines d'Hyrule et que je pourrais alors observer le château de loin. J'imaginais ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler désormais... Le lieu où j'ai grandi, la citadelle dans laquelle je passais des heures à me cacher des gardes. Ces lieus qui doivent être désormais dévastés par la terreur du fléau... Je baissais les yeux dans la tristesse de cette pensée, mais tout cela n'était rien par rapport aux pertes humaines... Un lieu se reconstruit, une vie non.

Rain me rappela à la raison en me questionnant, nous commencions à bien nous entendre : « Ça peut paraître bizarre comme question et excusez moi d'avance pour celle-ci, mais... j'ai remarqué... » Il semblait assez mal à l'aise, j'appréhendais... « J'ai remarqué que vos oreilles ne sont pas pointues... C'est un défaut de naissance ? » Ah... Cette fameuse question que j'ai entendue un nombre incalculable de fois...

« Oui... Je suis née avec les oreilles rondes, c'est « un défaut » comme vous le dites. » Je baissais les yeux... Encore quelqu'un qui va me rejeter pour ma différence... Sans qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'enchaînais : « Petite, on me faisait très souvent la réflexion et j'étais exclu par les autres enfants pour ça. Je comprendrais si vous me trouvez bizarre et que vous ne désirez plus m'aider. ». Il me regardait d'un air bête puis lâchait les reines de son cheval et secouait ses mains dans tout les sens pour montrer son désaccord.

« Ça ne me dérange absolument pas vous savez ! Tout le monde possède un petit défaut, j'ai un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite, il est horrible ! Et puis vous êtes loin d'être vilaine donc ce n'est pas un petit détail qui va m'écoeurer ! Oh déesse qu'est-ce que je raconte... Désolé, vous devez me prendre pour un pervers ! » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et secoua frénétiquement. Je plaçai ma main devant ma bouche pour camoufler mon rire. « Vous êtes drôle Rain, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous prends pour un pervers depuis que je vous connais. » J'explosais dans un fou rire tandis que sa mâchoire risquait bien de tomber cette fois-ci tellement son choc était puissant.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes, c'était hilarant ! Je me tordais de rire, mais je faisais tout pour me calmer, heureusement qu'Orbital était vraiment un amour, n'importe quel cheval se serait déjà emballé ! J'essuyais les larmes aux coins de mes yeux et tentais de reprendre une respiration normale afin de continuer une conversation. Rain était toujours profondément choqué, mais je pensais qu'il pourrait me pardonner pour cela, je lui offris un sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et que nous pouvions poursuivre.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui posais une question : « Je pensais... Vous êtes le directeur du relais ? À qui avez-vous laissé le relais en votre absence ? » Il refermait enfin la bouche et considérait ma question : « Je l'ai laissé entre les mains de ma sœur, celle qui vous à donnée la tenue que vous portez. Le relais est une affaire familiale, j'ai confiance en elle et puis Edward pourra l'aider. » Oh, je vois... Donc tout allait bien, je ne l'avais pas mis en quelconques difficultés financières, la relève est assurée, j'avais peur que mon égoïsme ne mette ses recettes en danger.

Rain me regarda intensément puis décida de poser une question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres : « Pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous rendre à Cocorico ? Ce village n'a rien de très intéressant, surtout pour une jeune fille... » En effet, il n'avait pas tort... Cocorico était un petit village de Sheika, en fait, il s'agit du dernier village de Sheikah. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu lui aussi. J'aurais pu lui mentir, mais je décidais d'être sincère : « Je dois y trouver une femme qui saura sûrement m'aider dans ma quête. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda incrédule :  
« Une quête ?  
-Oui, j'ai une quête à accomplir... Mais vous vous aventurez dans mon jardin secret je ne vous en dirais pas plus » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Je pouvais voir ses joues devenir écarlate malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

Nous avions beaucoup de chance, cette nuit était un soir de pleine lune et nous pouvions donc facilement nous repérer dans la pénombre, donc aucun risque de s'éloigner du chemin, nous serions forcément plus rapidement à Cocorico si nous ne nous perdions pas. La fatigue me gagnait et je commençais à avoir du mal à me concentrer sur la route, mais je pouvais faire confiance à Orbital, il ne s'emballerait pas et resterais calme malgré le fait que je m'endorme sur son dos. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une raison pour m'endormir et abandonné mon cheval à lui-même. Je levais alors les yeux vers le ciel afin d'occuper mon esprit du ciel magnifique qui s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus de nous. Celui-ci n'avait jamais changé... Il était le même, les mêmes éclats magnifiques des étoiles étant caché quelques fois par les ailes d'un oiseau.

Petite, je rêvais d'être aussi libre qu'un oiseau, ouvrir mes ailes et m'en aller sans demander mon reste, sans que personne ne me l'interdise. La vie d'une princesse était loin d'être horrible, elle était même merveilleuse. Je vivais très convenablement, je ne manquais jamais de rien, la nourriture était en grande quantité et aussi de grande qualité au palais et nous possédions de nombreux jouets avec ma sœur. Tout était somptueux et je suis certaine que nombreuses étaient les personnes qui nous jalousaient. Nous étions loin de la misère, et pourtant... J'aurais donné toutes mes richesses, toutes les robes idiotes, tout les jouet futiles pour m'en aller de ce château qui était ma prison. Absolument tout pour pouvoir le rejoindre...

La fatigue eue raison de moi et je commençais à m'endormir sur mon cheval, Rain avait sûrement dû le remarquer, car à mon réveil, les rênes d'Orbital étaient entre ses mains un peu plus loin devant moi. Il marchait devant de manière à ce que je n'ai qu'à le suivre. Il était vraiment attentionné, je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être midi. Il ne nous restait plus qu'un jour de chevaucher avant d'arriver à Cocorico, j'aurais dû me réjouir à cette pensée, mais mon esprit fût éloigné de celle-ci de par la vue qui s'entendait à ma gauche... Mon cœur sautait un battement ou deux et je ne pouvais contenir la surprise qui se répandait sur mon visage, mais aussi l'horreur et le désespoir... Je ne me doutais pas que ce fût à ce point... À quelques kilomètres de nous, se dressait le Château d'Hyrule... Il était complètement dévasté, de nombreuses fumées noir ardente s'en échappait, mais aussi des rempart s'étaient désormais dressé autour de celui-ci. Le Château était désormais presque une ruine... Et ma sœur était retenue prisonnière là-bas... Je voyais au loin les gardiens se promener autour du château, comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Je serrais les dents et baissais les yeux pour cacher mes émotions... Je te promets de venir te sauver ma sœur ! Je te le jure ! Même si pour cela, je dois donner ma vie ! Je récupérerais les créatures divines et je vaincrais Ganon ! Je le jure !

Je reprenais mes rênes des mains de Rain ce qui le fit sursauter avec un léger cri: « Oh, tu es réveillé, nous serons arrivées d'ici un jour si nous continuons à cette allure, ça te convient ? » Non. Ça ne me convenais pas, je devais arriver tout de suite ! Je me positionnais correctement sur mon cheval avant de le faire avancer jusqu'à attendre l'allure du galop. Je partais devant avec Rain essayant désespérément de me suivre. Je devais me dépêcher, j'avais déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça et je ne laisserais pas un jour de plus s'écouler sans me battre pour ma sœur et mon royaume !

Je m'éloignais petit à petit de la vue horrible du Château pour me diriger sans plus tarder vers Cocorico. J'arrive Zelda, il n'a pas pu sauver Hyrule, mais moi, j'y arriverais !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Un jour, c'est bien ce que disait Rain ? Eh bien, une demi-journée avait suffi finalement. Orbital, était exténué et je m'en voulais un peu pour cela, mais c'était nécessaire... Je descendais de son dos en trébuchant légèrement, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant fait d'équitation en une journée. Je prenais l'encolure de mon cheval entre mes bras pour lui offrir une longue étreinte avant de le laisser brouter aux portes du village. Il serait plus confortable pour les montures de rester là et surtout, je ne voulais pas risquer d'écraser un enfant...

Rain descendait enfin d'Alta et répéta les mêmes gestes que moi précédemment. Il sortit de la sacoche posé sur le dos de sa jument, deux carottes qu'il offrit à nos destriers. Ils avaient vraiment été adorables tout le long sans jamais broncher. Rain se retourna pour me faire face tandis que je me dépoussiérais, il me regarda attentivement et je me doutais qu'il voulût sûrement sa récompense. Je sortis alors deux rubis argentés, cela devrait être assez pour le remercier. Je lui les tendis, mais il me regardait d'un air désapprobateur puis me dit : « Hors, de question, je ne veux pas de rubis, prenez ça comme un cadeau. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voyager avec vous. Je n'aime pas la routine et vous avez réussis à la brisée, se serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. » À ces mots, il prit les rênes d'Orbital et me les tendit.

« Je vous le laisse, je ne peux pas le ramener avec moi et de plus, vous en aurez besoin pour votre quête. Je n'aime pas la routine et vous avez réussis à la brisée, se serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. » Mes yeux s'élargir dans la surprise, jamais l'on ne m'avait aussi bien traiter de toute ma vie... Il était adorable, aussi, il me rappelait quelqu'un...

Je le serrais dans une forte étreinte afin de le remercier plus intimement « Merci Rain, je me souviendrais toujours de ce geste que vous faites pour moi. » J'embrassais sa joue et me reculai, des larmes de joie s'écoulaient sur mes joues, mais je gardais un sourire géant. Jamais je ne pourrais lui exprimer toutes ma reconnaissances... Non jamais...

Les adieux furent courts mais douloureux... Je n'aimais pas les adieux, mais j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir les faire à certaines personnes. Donc il fallait prendre sur sois et se dire les mots fatals. Il repartit sans plus attendre, ce qui serait mieux pour tout le monde. Je me retournais donc et fis face au village. Il avait peut changer depuis tout ce temps...  
C'était un village très paisible et apaisant, de nombreux poteaux avec des guirlandes serpentaient dans la ville. Les maisons étaient faites de bois et les toits étaient en chaume. Cocorico était encerclé de petites montagnes et de cascades. Les habitants, les Sheikahs, étaient caractérisés par des cheveux blanc, souvent longs peu importes le sexe et coiffé d'un chapeau assortis à leurs tenues. Ils étaient pour la plupart vêtus d'un gros manteau beige avec une touche de rouge sous laquelle se trouvait un haut bleu marine et d'un pantalon blanc assortis à leurs cheveux.

Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations et je commençais à m'aventurer prudemment dans le village. Les Sheikas n'étaient pas forcément très accueillants avec les étrangers, donc c'était normale que les yeux se tournèrent tous vers moi. Certains arrêtèrent leurs activités pour m'observer, je me sentais tel une proie entouré de ses prédateurs. Pourtant, ce peuple était si pacifique à l'époque... Ça me désole tant...

Je continuais à avancer sans vraiment me préoccuper de cette atmosphère oppressante, je n'étais pas venue pour sympathiser à vrai dire, mais des petits bout-chou sont venue m'interrompre, en se plaçant en travers de ma route. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas les envoyer se faire voir, elles étaient trop adorables. C'était deux petite fille et elles me regardaient ahurie leurs yeux remplies de question. Elles se décidèrent, en échangeant, un regard à me les poser, l'une d'entre elle commença :

« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes une hylienne ?! Vous êtes la seconde hylienne à nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Enfin, je crois que l'autre était un homme... Donc un hylien ! Vous êtes son amie ?! » Elle se rapprochait de moi à chaque mots qu'elle prononçait avec une excitation grandissante. J'ouvris la bouche, mais je n'eue pas le temps de répondre que l'autre fille repris le flambeau : « Vous avez le droit de vous habillez avec des robes aussi courtes vous les hyliennes ?! Et vos cheveux, ils sont vrais ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas blanc comme nous ?! » Je repris une inspiration pour répondre, mais une nouvelle fois l'autre fille se remis à débiter des questions à une allure affolante, elles étaient à quelques centimètres de me faire tomber au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient. « Comment, c'est le monde en dehors de notre village ? Oh, vos cheveux sont vraiment longs ! Je peux toucher. ?! » Sans vraiment attendre ma réponse elles se lançaient sur mes cheveux pour les toucher.

Mais elles furent interrompues, non pas par moi, mais par un Sheikah du village, un homme assez imposant et au regard sévère : « Arrêtez ! ». À ces mots, les filles reculèrent rapidement, baissant les yeux honteuses. De nombreux Sheikah s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à la scène. La situation déjà oppressante de base était désormais bien pire et je commençais à regretter d'être venue, mais je n'allais pas me laisser bouffer ! Mon caractère bien trempé ne se laissera pas faire, il y a décidément des avantage à être borné !

Le Sheikah se plaça devant les filles comme pour les protéger en me méprisant avec son regard, je commençais doucement à m'énerver. Ai-je vraiment l'air si menaçante ?! Enfin, je ne suis qu'une jeune femme ! Je vais lui faire remballer sa fierté à ce vieux ! Mais il commença avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui crier ce que je pense : « Que venez-vous faire ici ? » Son ton était bien plus méprisant que son regard précèdent. Je me redressais plantant mon regard droit dans le sien en guise de défis.

« Je suis venue voir votre chef.  
-Dame Impa n'a pas de temps à accorder à une hylienne, désormais partez. » Il commença à se retourner en m'ignorant, je regardais alors autour de moi la foule précédemment installée faisaient de même. Ah ? On fuit à ce que je vois.

Au bout d'une minute qui semblait être une éternité, il enleva ma main de son épaule d'un geste rapide comme si je portais la peste. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord, seulement du siens, je me fiche de votre avis. Si je souhaite lui parler, c'est à elle de décider si elle a du temps à m'accorder ou pas, et non vous, donc maintenant menez moi à elle. » Son regard ne changeait pas, le mien non plus, personne n'était prêt à céder. Au bout d'une minute qui semblait être une éternité, il enleva ma main de son épaule d'un geste rapide comme si je portais la peste. Commence à me gonfler le vieux.

Il s'en alla en m'ignorant de plus belle, presque tous les habitants étaient rentré dans leurs maisons, mais je pouvais les voir nous observer depuis les fenêtres. Je commençais à me sentir délaisser de toute part. Pourquoi sont-ils tous ainsi ? Les filles parlaient d'un hylien qui serait venue précédemment est-ce qu'ils lui ont réservé le même accueil ?... Si oui je le pleins. J'enfonçais mes talons dans le sol assez profondément et me redressais plus que nécessaire, une allure sûrement comique pour une fille, mais il fallait que je m'impose puis je commençais un monologue :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ?! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Je ne demande pas la lune non plus ?! Je veux juste parler à la dernière personne capable de m'aider dans ce royaume ! Je vous le demande plus qu'une simple requête, mais aussi en guise de supplication pour ma vie et celle d'Hyrule tout entier ! Il faut que je la voie ! Juste parce que je suis une Hylienne vous me refusez cette demande ?! Je veux juste sauver ma sœur ! Je vous en supplie... » Ma voix s'adoucissait et diminuait progressivement jusqu'à que je tombe à genoux et que plus aucuns sons ne sortis de ma bouche, je m'effondrais, mes émotions me rattrapais et je fondais en larmes.

Tout devenait incontrôlable dans mon corps, je pleurais toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues jusqu'à présent, tout le poids que je portais sur mon cœur, tout les décès que j'avais appris au cours de ces deux derniers jours. Tout commençait à se fissurer au fond de moi... Je pleurais comme une enfant à qui on aurait fait tomber sa glace. Je me surprenais moi-même, jamais je n'avais pleuré ainsi... Absolument jamais. J'étais seule, ils étaient tous mort et jamais je ne les reverrais... Plus jamais.

Je commençais à me calmer d'ici quelques minutes de sanglot qui semblaient interminable. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, seule, j'y arriverais. Je sauverais Hyrule, je sauverais ma sœur, même sans ce stupide héros, sans ces prodiges et leurs créatures divines... Seule, j'y arriverais. Je me relevais le regard sombre et la tête baissé. « Je vous remercie de votre chaleureux accueil et de votre précieuse aide, désormais je vais aller libérer ma sœur et sauver Hyrule seule. Passer une agréable journée. » Je me retournais et commençais à marcher pour m'en aller, tout mes espoirs venaient de s'être brisé et au fond de moi, je voulais abandonner, mais je ne devais pas. Je devais faire tout mon possible quitte à me sacrifier, essayer de sauver tous ces enfants qui risquent de mourir, toutes ces personnes qui vont voir leurs vies détruites si je ne fais rien...

Une voix me sortit de mes pensées, une voix abîmée par le temps, une voix qui malgré toutes ces années, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier. « Kitsis ? » Je me retournais brusquement un sourire se dessinant instinctivement sur mon visage, au côté de l'homme se trouvait la personne que je souhaitais t'en voir : Dame Impa. Je courrais en sens inverse sans réfléchir au protocole une seule seconde, une fois assez proche d'elle, je sautais afin de l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. Elle me repoussa délicatement et me dit de sa voix abîmée : « Doucement Kitsis, je ne suis plus aussi jeune et robuste qu'il y a 100 ans... » J'essuyais discrètement les larmes de joie qui commençaient à perler au niveau de mes yeux. « Désolé... C'est juste que... que je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne capable de m'aider dans ce royaume... »

Je pris un peu de recul et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle était petite désormais... Elle m'arrivait au niveau des hanches et j'étais donc à genoux devant elle pour lui parler. Mes yeux s'élargirent, il y a 100 ans elle était bien plus grand que moi... Que lui est-il arrivé ? « Impa... Ta taille... ? Tu... Tu as été touché lors de la guerre ?... » Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes. « Eh bien... Dormir 100 ans ne t'a pas fait que du bien n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ricana alors que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui la dévisageais. « Tu ne te souviens de rien toi non plus ? Les sheikah rapetissent une fois l'âge adulte atteint. »

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire et tout me revint, en effet, je me souviens d'avoir appris ça avec mon précepteur, les hyliens ont une espérance de vie de 80 ans, les Sheikah eux peuvent vivre jusqu'à 120 ans, mais une fois l'âge adulte atteint, c'est-à-dire 17 ans chez les hyliens et 25 ans chez les sheikah, ces derniers ne grandissent plus. Puis le second élément dans sa phrase m'interpellait... Je me souviens de tout, mais pourquoi me demande-t-elle si "moi aussi » je ne me souviens de rien ?...

« Si je me souviens... Je me souviens de tout, je me souviens du jour du drame, mais après l'apparition de Ganon... Plus rien... Mais pourquoi cette question ? » Elle avait l'air soulagé, elle se retourna et me fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à une des maisons du village. La sienne, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je marchais bien plus lentement pour rester derrière elle, en même temps, je l'observais pour voir tous les changements au niveau de son apparence.  
Dans mes souvenirs, elle était grande, elle devait bien mesurer 1m80 avant, maintenant elle ne devait plus faire que 1m30. Ses cheveux étaient déjà blancs dus à ses origines. Autrefois, elles les attachaient constamment en un chignon bas en laissant une mèche pendre au niveau de son visage, désormais ils étaient attaché en deux chignon très lâche qui pendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Un large chapeau en paille avec l'emblème des Sheikah, c'est-à-dire un œil qui pleure rouge, couvrait sa tête. Son visage était couvert de rides, ses joues qui étaient autrefois si ferme étaient désormais lâche avec des tâches de vieillesse.

Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'Impa que je connaissais qui était la gardienne de ma sœur jusqu'à ce que le héros soit découvert. Plongé dans mes pensées, j'arrivais à l'entrée de la plus grande maison du village. Impa se fit ouvrir la porte par une jeune Sheikah et je mis fis aussitôt accueillir par la jeune fille.

« Soyez la bienvenue dans notre demeure. Je vous en pris laissez moi prendre votre manteau. » Elle se plaça derrière moi et commença à retirer mon manteau. Impa était déjà loin de la demeure sombre et rustique. La salle principale était grande et de former carré simple sans beaucoup de décoration juste une grande sphère aux couleurs d'un sanctuaire était posé près de coussins empilés sur lesquelles Impa s'installait. Un escalier donnait sur l'étage que je ne pouvais pas apercevoir.

Une fois qu'Impa était installé confortablement elle m'invita à m'asseoir devant elle. Je pris place en m'agenouillant et en posant mes mains sur mes genoux en position très attentive. La jeune fille préparait le thé calmement, puis elle le versa dans une tasse qu'elle me donna. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête en prenant la tasse entre mes mains. C'était agréablement chaud, je soufflais tranquillement dessus pour éviter de me brûler en prenant une gorgée. Impa éclaircit sa voix avant de commencer à parler :

« Je suis soulagé que tu sois encore en vie Kitsis, j'étais persuadé d'encore sentir ton âme dans le Royaume. Malgré tout mes efforts avec les autres Sheikah nous ne t'avons jamais retrouver et puis nous avons abandonné ta recherche. Celle-ci à durer 5 ans, mais en vain. Nous devions nous occuper de la guerre qui accablait le royaume avec les autres peuples. Donc nous avions fait le choix de sacrifié, mais heureusement, tu es encore en vie. » Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de poursuivre.

« Dis-moi... Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? Où as-tu dormis ? » Elle ne perdait jamais son sérieux alors que je réfléchissais intensément à sa question... Où étais-je ?... Je pris une gorgée moi aussi avant de répondre :

« Je me suis réveillé dans un sanctuaire... C'était assez spéciale, je baignais dans une sorte de liquide, qui je pense m'a conserver durant tout ce temps. Quand je suis sorti du sanctuaire, j'étais dans un temple très ancien près de la région d'Hebra et je me suis fait accueillir par de nombreux gardiens. »

Impa pensait intensivement en frottant un doigt contre son menton. Puis elle me regarda, ses yeux possédaient une lueur au fond d'eux, puis elle enchaîna, plus sérieusement que précédemment :  
« Kitsis, tu étais dans un sanctuaire de la renaissance. Nous en avions découvert un avant la grande guerre. Il permet de régénérer un corps meurtris au bord de la mort, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.» À ces mots... Je paniquais... Aurais-je empêché la possibilité de ramener à la vie quelqu'un de plus important ?... Elle devait avoir remarqué, car elle s'empressa de continuer, mais toujours aussi calmement.

« J'ignorais qu'il en existait un second. » Mes yeux s'écarquillaient... Cela signifie qu'ils ont pu sauver quelqu'un d'autre ! Je voulais savoir qui s'était, si ce n'était pas ma sœur... Serait-ce celui que j'aimerais tellement revoir ?...  
« L'autre sanctuaire de la renaissance se trouve sur le Plateau du Prélude au Sud du château. » Je commençais à tout comprendre donc je lui coupais la parole, chose assez malpolie entre nous soit dit...

« Tu veux que j'aille au sanctuaire pour réveiller la personne qui y sommeille ?! Je suis prête, tu sais ! Je suis armée d'une lance, je peux prendre des vivres dans ce village pour le voyage et j'ai un cheval ! J'y serais d'ici 2 jour en chevauchant tranquillement ! Mais si tu veux, je peux...  
-STOP Kitsis ! Calme-toi. » Je me tus directement. Elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner quand la porte s'ouvrit et interrompu notre conversation, je commençais à me retourner quand Impa enchaîna:

« Vois-tu, il est déjà réveillé. » Mes yeux rencontraient la silhouette qui entrait dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment discerner à quoi il ressemblait jusqu'à que la porte se renferme derrière lui et que mes yeux s'adaptèrent à l'environnement. C'était un homme, blond aux yeux bleu... Mon cerveau mis quelques secondes à analyser la situation, mais lorsque les neurones se sont connecté, je me suis levé à une vitesse ahurissante laissant tomber la tasse au sol, celle-ci se brisant. Je pointais l'homme du doigt avant que je ne commence à bégayer :  
« C'est impossible... Li... LINK ! »

Le héros d'Hyrule se tenait devant moi, vivant, en chair et en os... Link... Le plus grand de tous les prodiges, le chevalier servant de la Princesse Zelda, le capitaine de la garde du Château d'Hyrule. Il me dévisageait, il devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle... En effet... On ne se connaissait pas beaucoup à l'époque, il devait essentiellement protéger ma sœur, mais enfin ! Il ne peut pas faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas !

« Link ? C'est bien toi ? Je t'en supplie répond moi... ! » Je me souvins alors que Link ne parlait presque jamais, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu sa voix... Il ne me regardait plus, il se dirigeait vers Impa et lui tendis un objet. « Hey tu pourrais répondre ! » Il se retourna et me lança un regard meurtrier, puis retourna son attention vers Impa. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur, mais au fond, j'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un qui comme moi ce réveil 100 ans après. J'avais tant de choses à lui demander, je m'approchais de lui et Impa. Impa me regardait et commença :

« Kitsis, Link est amnésiques, il ne souvient de rien. Pas même de ta sœur, ni de Ganon. »  
Mon cœur s'arrêta. Rien ?... Je le regardais les yeux remplis d'inquiétude... Donc au fond... J'étais quand même seule ?...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Mon cœur se tordait dans ma poitrine, je le sentais se briser légèrement après cette nouvelle. Ce... Non ce n'est pas possible... Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout ?... Ni de ma sœur ? Il a pourtant été son gardien pendant plus d'un an... Comment peut-il oublier tout les combats qu'il a mené ? Tous les entraînements qu'il a dû endurer pour monter les grades et devenir l'un des 5 prodiges... On n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas possible ! Je serrais mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes doigts blanchissent, je secouais légèrement la tête tremblant légèrement, je faisais tout pour me contenir, tout se bousculait une nouvelle fois. La haine prenait le contrôle... Comment peut-on oublier tout ça ?! Je faisais tout pour garder ma rancœur.  
Jusqu'à ce que j'explose.

Je me tournais face à lui en lui offrant un regard meurtrier.  
« Comment as-tu pus oublier tout ça ?! » Je pris ses épaules et le secouant follement, je devenais folle... Il ne répondait pas... Il portait juste une regard ahuris stupide, comment peut-il rester aussi insensible ? Tu parles d'un héros...

« Réponds-moi ! Dit quelque chose bordel de merde ! » La jeune Sheikah qui m'avait accueilli précédemment s'empressa de me retenir en passant ses bras sous mes épaules tout en me forçant à le lâcher. Je ne comprends pas... Comment... est-ce possible... Je tombais à genoux devant lui, le regards vide, je me sentais complètement abandonné... Il ne doit même plus savoir se battre désormais... Il est inutile... Ô Hylia... Pourquoi n'est-il pas tout simplement mort ?...

La jeune Sheikah s'empressa de se diriger vers Link pour s'assurer que je ne l'avais pas blessé. « Monsieur Link, vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas étourdis ? Aucun vertige ? Vous devez vous reposez, je vais vous conduire dans une chambre. » Link ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Assez Pahya ! » Impa, l'interrompit. « Mais grand-mère, vous-même lui avez dit de faire attention et de bien se reposer, de plus il se fait agresser par cette jeune fille ! Imaginez ce qu'il doit ressentir !...  
-Assez, j'ai dit ! » Pahya se tut. Elle était donc la petite-fille d'Impa... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Impa grand-mère il y a 100 ans. Mon regard se tournait vers Link, il n'avait absolument pas l'air traumatisé, il regardait Impa, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Impa repris :

« Link, assied toi. Nous allons avoir une longue discussion, mieux vaut t'installer confortablement. » Je regardais Link obéir sagement à Impa et je me préparais à partir pour les laisser seul quelques temps quand une voix me rattrapa. « Kitsis aussi, reste ici ça te concerne tout autant. » Impa m'annonça. Mon cœur se serra... Que va-t-elle nous dire ?... J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'annonce que tout est perdues et que la meilleure chose que je puisse faire est de prier la Déesse jusqu'à la fin...

Une fois confortablement installé aux côtés de Link, je me rendais enfin compte de mon comportement puéril... Je n'osais pas le regarder, je détournais le regard... Légèrement honteuse... Impa commença :  
« Link, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé dans notre auberge. Ce n'est qu'un petit village, mais je ne pouvais pas te proposer de rester dormir ici. Désormais, que tu es apte à m'écouter, je vais tout t'expliquer. » Link acquiesçait, il portait toujours ce visage impassible d'autrefois. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, si ce n'est sa détermination caractériser par son froncement de sourcils presque constant. Visiblement, il était l'hyliens venue précédemment dans la journée, de plus il a visiblement eût un super traitement contrairement à moi.

Mes yeux osèrent le regarder un peu plus attentivement. Rien n'avait changé pour lui non plus. Il avait toujours ses cheveux mi-longs attachés en une petite queue de cheval basse. De longues mèches pendants de chaque côté de son visage, quelques cheveux cachaient son front. Il était blond, une nuance plus foncée que moi, presque châtain. Je regardais ensuite ses yeux cyan. Ils étaient de la même couleur que les miens, exactement pareils. Il possédait un nez fins et des lèvres fines. Même si nous ne connaissions pas vraiment, je me souvenais exactement de ce à quoi il ressemblait auparavant.

Il dut sentir mon regard persistant, car nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je détournais rapidement les yeux tout en prenant un léger aperçu de son corps. Il était musclé, pas très grand, seulement 10cm de plus que moi, mais assez musclé pour sa taille. Il était beau. Il portait un haut abîmé, couleur crème légèrement trop petit pour lui avec un pantalon marron très simple. Ces vêtements étaient abîmés, ils devaient s'être battus lui aussi, seulement, il ne devait pas avoir eut la chance de trouver un relais sur le chemin comme moi. Impa me sortit de mes pensées en entamant son discours :

« Link, je vais tout te raconter, qui tu es, qui es la fille à tes côtés et bien sûr ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il se redressa pour être plus attentif, instinctivement, j'étais pressé de tout connaître moi aussi.  
« Link, tu es le héros d'Hyrule; notre royaume. »

Impa commença son long récit par notre fameuse légende, celle du grand héros que Link incarne aujourd'hui. Link restait tout au long impassible, dénué de toutes émotions. Malgré la description de toutes les horreurs que Impa racontait; la description de la grande guerre...

« Les gardiens étaient acharnés contre les hyliens, la citadelle d'Hyrule à dû être évacué, le château à été dévasté et presque aucun survivant n'a été retrouvé. Le Roi a péri durant l'assaut, la princesse était introuvable, nous la pensions morte, mais en réalité elle était retourné au château pour combattre Ganon et limiter la dévastation d'Hyrule, une fois s'être assuré que tu pourrais être emmené jusqu'au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance afin de te plonger dans un profond sommeil. C'est pour cela que nous sommes toujours en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gardes sont mort durant l'attaque, très peu ont survécus et les rares à être encore en vie aujourd'hui ne veulent même plus entendre parler de la guerre. Pour la plupart, ils leur manquent un ou plusieurs membres et ceux n'ayant aucune blessure physique ne sont pas épargnés au plan émotionnel. Ils ont vu la mort de leurs propres yeux, leurs camarades se faire tuer. » Mon cœur se serrait... Nous ne pouvions rien faire, c'était écrit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de sacrifice, mais malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à cela...

Impa poursuivit : « Nous, les Sheikahs, avons dû rejoindre la guerre malgré notre opposition à la violence, nous n'arrivions plus contrôler les gardiens, nous devions donc essayer de les désactiver, mais ils nous étaient presque impossible de les approcher sans se faire charger. Nous avons donc abandonné les plaines d'Hyrule, sa citadelle et son château. Désormais, c'est une zone inhabitée et que personne n'ose approcher. » Elle fit une pause puis je marmonnais dans ma « barbe »:

« C'est désolant... Hyrule était si prospère... Les commerçants venaient de tout le royaume pour marchander. Les réceptions y était somptueuses et reconnus dans tout le royaume. La garde royale était la plus forte armée du royaume et la famille royale était adulé par le peuple... Tout était parfait, mais malheureusement la perfection ne peut exister bien longtemps... » Link et Impa me regardèrent légèrement surpris de mon discours... Oups, je ferais mieux me taire... Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, tout le monde semblait perdue et aucun espoir ne demeurait, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver une chèvre et finir ma vie en l'élevant... Je l'appellerai : Michel.

Impa inspira profondément puis reprit tout en me sortant de mes pensées : « Link, la princesse Zelda m'a laissé un message pour toi. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai attendu de pouvoir te le livrer. Mais ne hâtons pas les choses. La princesse Zelda à bravé la mort pour que te parvienne ces paroles. Si tu es prêt à les entendre, tu dois aussi être prêt à risquer ta vie. Cela étant dit, il me serait difficile de t'imposer une telle décision alors que tu as perdue tout souvenir du passé. Es-tu prêt à risquer ta vie comme elle à risquer la sienne ? »

Je regardais Link, il inclina la tête de manière sûre sans aucune hésitation. Il allait une nouvelle fois enchaîner sa vie à celle de ma sœur, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner du tout. « Tu es toujours ce valeureux chevalier épris de justice, avec le même sens du devoir qu'autrefois. » Impa se redressa : « Bien... Son message est le suivant : « Link, il y a encore une possibilité de vaincre Ganon. Libère les créatures divines des 4 peuples de l'emprise de Ganon et va au château d'Hyrule une fois les avoirs ralliés à ta cause. » »

Mon cœur battait à un rythme affolant, c'était incroyable... Nous avions une possibilité de récupérer notre Royaume et de ne pas élever de Michel ! Enfin... Nous, il s'agirait plutôt de Link seul... Donc il faut que je reconsidère l'option « Chèvre Michel. »  
Impa prit l'objet que Link lui avait donné précédemment. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de tablette rectangulaire en pierre de couleur marron. Elle portait à son dos le même insigne Sheikah que le chapeau d'Impa, mais celui-ci était bleue, il rayonnait. La tablette possédait une poignée de même matière que le reste.

« Link, cette tablette que tu as trouvée dans le sanctuaire de la renaissance est une Tablette Sheikah, une ancienne technologie de nos ancêtres. Elle appartenait à la princesse Zelda, mais elle n'a jamais réussis à s'en servir. Elle te permettra de vaincre Ganon. Seulement, elle me semble incomplète... Rends-toi au laboratoire antique du village d'Élimith. Là-bas, tu trouveras une Sheikah qui pourra t'aider à développer le potentiel de cette tablette, elle se nomme Pru'ha. » Link acquiesça et se leva prêt à partir.

« Pas si vite mon garçon, tu as beau posséder une carte sur ta tablette, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, de plus je n'ai pas fini de tout t'expliquer. » Je riais intérieurement. Bien fait. Il se rassit sans broncher l'air un peu agacé, il me lança un regard pas très très sympa. Bon au fond, c'est pas si mal qu'il ne parle pas. Impa attendit que l'atmosphère se calme avant de poursuivre.  
« Link, la légende raconte qu'il n'était censé ni avoir qu'une princesse, Zelda. » Il acquiesça puis elle poursuivit, malheureusement, je savais ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer désormais. Lumière des projecteurs, éclairez-moi ! Pensais-je ironiquement.

« Mais il y a 117 ans, une nouvelle version de la légende s'écrit. Un an après la naissance de la princesse, une seconde princesse à vue le jour et à partir de ce moment rien ne se passa comme prévu. » Je connaissais que trop bien cette partie de l'histoire, on me l'a rabâchait depuis ma plus tendre enfance, tout le monde me pointaient du doigt.

« La Princesse dont je te parle, elle est à cotés de toi. » Il se tourna et me dévisagea, je lui lançais un clin d'œil histoire de lui faire comprendre que « Et oui, je ne suis presque pas simplement une pauvre cruche inutile, abrutis va ! » Impa poursuit : « Kitsis est la seconde héritière du trône d'Hyrule et comme toi il y a 100, elle a été mise dans un sanctuaire de la Renaissance dont j'ignorais l'existence. J'ignore aussi qui l'a emmené à ce sanctuaire, car d'après les rapports la seconde princesse a été blessé durant l'assaut du château.

Après de nombreuses recherches nous l'avons déclaré morte. Mais comme tu peux le voir, elle est bel et bien en vie. » Maintenant, j'étais choqué, pourquoi ne lui a-t-elle pas raconté toutes l'histoire ?... Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de la malédiction de ma famille ?... Enfin, j'estime qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons, laissons ça ainsi.

« Kitsis, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes Link durant son périple. » Je réfléchissais encore à ma précédente réflexion avant que cette information n'atteigne mes oreilles. Mes yeux devaient avoir doublé de volume et ma mâchoire manquait de se décrocher. Moi ?! Avec lui pendant, je ne sais combien de mois ou bien d'années ?! Et puis quoi encore !

« Je refuse Impa ! Je ne peux pas ! » Link semblait aussi mécontent que moi sauf que lui, c'était en silence. « Il va plus être un poids pour moi ! Je t'en supplie laisse moi y aller seule ! » Impa secoua la tête légèrement de gauche à droite en désapprobation avant de dire :

« Kitsis, soit réaliste, jamais tu ne pourras vaincre Ganon seule. Tu n'es pas non plus l'élus, tu ne pourras pas manier l'épée purificatrice qui est la seule à pouvoir vaincre Ganon. Link est le seul à pouvoir la récupérer, il en est l'unique propriétaire. » Elle marquait un point, mais pas complètement. Je renchéris :

« Impa, je me suis entraîné toute mon enfance au maniement des armes. Pendant que d'autres apprenaient les bonnes manières pour bien paraître à la cour, moi, je passais des heures dans la cour d'entraînement militaire pour qu'un jour, je puisse protéger ceux que j'aime. Je t'en supplie laisse moi y aller seule, c'est ma destinée ! »

J'étais désormais debout, une main serrée contre mon cœur, l'autre, en poing pendante de mon côté droit. Pourquoi devrais-je l'accompagner ?... Il n'a pas besoin de moi vu que je ne suis pas assez forte pour vaincre Ganon pourquoi sacrifier de mon temps alors que je pourrais le consacrer à élever ma chèvre ?

Impa frotta ses tempes visiblement désespéré par mon attitude. Je me rassis calmement. Aucune de nous deux n'allaient laisser tomber. Elle reprit une nouvelle fois : « Link ne se souvient de rien, comment veux-tu qu'il se remémore les différents peuples qu'il doit aller voir ? Tu te souviens de tout, tu as appris la culture de chacun de ses peuples durant ton enfance, au nom de la Déesse Hylia et au nom de la survie de Royaume d'Hyrule, Votre Altesse apporté votre aide au héros de la légende. »

Son vouvoiement soudain me mit mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appelle « Votre Altesse » ou « princesse », non ça, c'était pour ma sœur, ça ne me correspondait absolument pas. Je préférais que l'on m'appelle tout simplement par mon prénom, après tout si on nous en donne un à la naissance ce n'est pas pour le remplacer par quelconque titre stupide dont tout le monde se fiche.

J'offrais un regard à Link pour voir son visage désormais hésitant, Impa avait marqué un point. Refusez serait mettre une fois de plus Hyrule dans un avenir incertain, mais accepter serait trahir les deux personnes les plus chères à mon cœur... Si seulement Impa pouvait comprendre cela... Link me fit un signe de tête, je ne sais pas exactement si c'était un « Ça va aller » ou un « S'il te plaît grouille toi de choisir. ».

Je réfléchissais, si je le suivais et que je l'aidais je devrais aller avec lui à Élimith, sinon, je pourrais directement partir pour le domaine Zora et tenter de récupérer la créature divine Vah'Ruta. Élimith est plus à l'Est de Cocorico, mais le village n'est qu'à une demi-journée de marche à cheval, cependant, il m'éloignerait du domaine Zora qui lui est plus au Nord. Les regards pesaient sur moi... Link, Impa... Et même ma sœur. Je pouvais sentir le poids mis sur mes épaules, comment Link fait-il pour rester au calme ?... Je regardai Impa droit dans les yeux et dis :

« Très bien, je l'accompagne. Mais nous partirons à la tombée de la nuit, mais une fois qu'il a retrouvé sa mémoire, je ferais cavalier seul. » Décidément, je devais aimer chevaucher de nuit, mais il faut avouer que c'est bien plus calme vis-à-vis des monstres. » Décidément, je devais aimer chevaucher de nuit, mais il faut avouer que c'est bien plus calme vis-à-vis des monstres.  
Impa se leva, nous l'imitions, puis elle sortit à son allure désespérément lente en dehors de sa maison. Le même homme de tout à l'heure vint vers elle, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Impa nous fit signe d'avancer vers elle et nous lui obéissions. Elle nous dit :

« Le soleil se couche dans 4 heures profitez-en pour vous équiper mieux qu'actuellement. Enfin... Surtout toi Link, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin vêtue ainsi. Je suis même étonné que tu ne sois pas mort pour venir jusqu'ici.» Link rougis aux paroles d'Impa et je le dévisageais de haut en bas. En effet, ce n'était pas très protecteur, ni des coups ni du froid. Impa poursuivis :

« Kitsis, j'imagine que tu as chevauché de nuit, tu n'as pas dû bien te reposer, tu peux te rendre à l'auberge du village. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est suffisant pour se reposer quelques heures. Les habitants vont s'occuper de vos chevaux, je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas une ennemie Kitsis. Excuse-les du précédent comportement, mais tu sais, les hyliens nous ont fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé. » J'acquiesçais. Je comprends alors la situation précédente, j'essaierais d'en connaître plus à ce sujet.

Pahya vint me donner mon manteau qu'elle m'aida à enfiler avant d'aller coller à Link pour lui donner toutes les indications dont il avait besoin. Et moi, je pue où ça se passe comment ?  
Je décidais alors de sortir, l'option de l'auberge me semblait bien... C'est vrai que dormir à cheval était loin d'être confortable et un bon bain me ferait du bien. Je vaquais à mes occupations sans vraiment me préoccuper de mon nouveau camarade. Dès que possible, je m'en vais au château pour tenter de sauver ma sœur. Je prouverais que je n'ai besoin de personne pour vaincre ce fléau.

Les jeunes filles qui un peu plus tôt m'avaient laissé revinrent à l'assaut, déterminé visiblement. Elles s'agrippèrent chacune à un côté de ma jupe et me regardèrent avec les yeux pleins de question une nouvelle fois. La première fut : « Tu as besoin que l'on t'emmène quelque part ? On connaît ce village comme notre poche ! On peut aussi jouer à cache-cache ou à chat, ça te dit ?! »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la première proposition, en effet, elle pourrait me faire faire le tour du village. Mais mes jambes commencèrent à céder sous mon poids, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps éveillé. Mise à part pour un bon bain !

« Pouvez-vous m'emmener à l'auberge s'il vous plaît ? Si vous m'aider à y aller, je vous promets de jouer avec vous une prochaine fois, d'accord ? » Elles échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent en même temps, elles me prirent alors les mains en me traînant bien trop vite jusqu'à l'auberge.

Elle n'était pas très loin de la maison d'Impa, juste quelques mètre, mais la fatigue me faisait respirer tel un bœuf qui aurait sprinté sur 400 mètres. Je les remerciais d'un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans l'auberge.

En entrant une femme Sheikah d'environ une vingtaine d'année en âge Hyliens m'accueillait avec un grand sourire, je me dirigeais vers son comptoir :

« Bienvenue dans notre auberge, pour dormir dans un lit simple, il faut compter 20 rubis, un lit moelleux 40 rubis » Je lui sortis un rubis violet d'une valeur de 50 rubis. « Un lit simple s'il vous plaît. »

Elle me rendit un rubis rouge et deux rubis bleu. Elle me les tendit et je les plaçais dans ma sacoche. Puis elle me dit : « Vous êtes la seconde hylienne à venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est assez rare ici. Vous vous connaissez ?» Je ris doucement, en effet Impa avait mentionné que Link s'était reposé dans une auberge.

« Oui, en effet, nous devons repartir ensemble dans 4 heures, vous pourrez me réveiller ? » Elle acquiesça et me tendit la clé assez ancienne de la chambre. « Votre chambre se trouve au premier étage, les bains sont commun mais non mixte. Mais rassurez vous, si vous êtes pudique; il n'y a personne en ce moment. » J'acquiesçais et je suivais ses indications, le vieil escalier craquait sous chaque pas.

J'étais devant la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvrais doucement et elle couinait doucement. La chambre qui se profilait sous mes yeux était à l'image du reste de l'auberge. Sombre, assez vieille, un lit simple presque aucune décoration mise à part un pot de fleurs poser sur une vieille table en bois. Je me jetais sur le lit.

Les couvertures étaient douces et sentaient bon, un mélange inconnu de fleur, l'ensemble était étonnamment confortable. Mais avant tout, je devais aller me laver la déesse seule sait quand sera la prochaine fois que j'aurai l'occasion de me laver. Nous ne resterons sûrement pas longtemps à Élimith, nous devrions être capables de faire l'aller en moins d'un jour, mais après pour aller jusqu'à la région de Lannelle où se situe le domaine Zora, il faudrait bien compter une journée complète.

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller prendre ce fameux bain qui me faisait rêver. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et descendis les escaliers pour me rendre vers les bains indiqués par une petite pancarte qui pointait l'opposé du comptoir, plus à l'arrière de l'auberge. Deux portes se présentaient à moi avec le signe homme et femme. J'entrais dans la salle pour les femmes, je prenais soin de bien refermer la porte derrière moi. Je pris un coup d'œil de l'environnement, c'était une grande salle à l'image du reste de l'auberge.

Quelques sceaux étaient disposés près de tabouret avec de petites fontaines, le sol était en pierre, mais étonnamment elles étaient chaudes, c'était agréable. Au fond de la salle rectangulaire, se trouvait une porte avec une pancarte « Bain ». Je me déshabillais dans la salle principale en prenant soin de ranger mes affaires dans un placard mis à disposition. Malgré qu'il n'y ait personne, je préfère être prudente. Dans ce même placard, se trouvait des serviettes pour se sécher. Je traversais la salle afin d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte, j'appréhendais ce que j'allais trouver derrière.

Une vague de froid m'accueillit, et je fus surprise de découvrir que c'était en réalité des bains naturels en extérieur. Je me sentis extrêmement pudique d'un coup, mais heureusement, il y avait des palissades et la source dans laquelle les bains puisaient leur eau venait d'un versant de la montagne qui enclavait Cocorico, donc peu de possibilité pour qui que ce soit ne m'observe. J'étais soulagé. La vapeur de la source vint se coller à mon visage. Je profitais de cette chaleur qui ne pouvait faire que du bien. C'était bien plus agréable qu'une toilette avec un simple seau et une petite fontaine. Je commençais de plus en plus à apprécier Cocorico.

Je me rapprochais d'un des bains qui devait faire environ 4 mètre de diamètre, un cercle irrégulier. Je plongeais mon gros orteil afin de tester la différence de chaleur, c'était très chaud par rapport à la température extérieur, mais je ne voulais pas risquer l'hypothermie alors je plongeais complètement dedans en moins de 2 seconde. Mon corps se sentait revivre. Cela fait bien 100 ans que je n'ai pas pris de bain chaud, pensais-je. Je ressortais la tête de l'eau et étendais mes bras sur le rebord du bassin et je commençais à me détendre.  
Après quelques minutes de détente intense, j'entendais glousser près d'une des palissades. Je tendis l'oreille sans vraiment prêter attention :

« Viens voir il y a une femme dans les bains, elle est super, tu vas voir ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas une vieille décrépie ! Je te fais la courte échelle si tu veux ! T'inquiète elle dort, elle n'y verra rien ! » Mes yeux s'ouvrir instantanément se dirigeant vers la palissade à ma gauche. Je voyais, au bout de quelques secondes une tête dépasser de la palissade et des yeux qui cherchaient directement dans les miens. Nous nous regardions pendant quelques secondes.

C'est un garçon et il a plutôt intérêt à courir vite.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

En moins d'une seconde, je sortais du bain courant le plus vite possible vers la porte pour rentrer dans la précédente salle. Je me hâtais au placard où j'avais rangé mes affaires précédemment et je le claquais ouvert. Je ne pris pas le temps de me sécher que j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements et ma robe blanche que j'avais rangée dans ma sacoche. Malgré la précipitation, je réfléchissais ! Et je ne voulais pas tremper mes vêtements pour la route de ce soir, ce serait risqué d'attraper une maladie bêtement et d'encore plus retarder le moment tant attendu !

Je sortais de la salle de bain sans mettre mes chaussures et les cheveux complètement trempé, mauvaise idée, j'aurai dû prendre le temps de me sécher, car une fois en dehors de l'auberge la poussière du sol vint rencontrer mes jambes et mes cheveux trempés. Bon bah faudra retourner se laver, mais cette fois-ci, je choisirais l'option tabouret et seau.

Je vais les tuer, je vais leur arracher leurs yeux de sale voyeur et leur faire manger, j'espère pour eux qu'ils sont forts à cache-cache parce que je viens les chercher ! Me disais-je à moi-même.  
Je regardais aux alentours, les habitants circulaient dans le village, malheureusement pour les deux voyeurs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans ce village et je pourrais facilement les retrouver ! Je marchais un rythme trop rapide pour paraître normal, les regards étaient tous sur moi. Et c'est ce qui me permit de retrouver mes « agresseurs ».

Ils étaient les seuls à faire comme si de rien n'était malgré le fait que tout le monde aient arrêté leurs activités pour m'observer. Je souriais, un sourire à faire fuir n'importe quel homme, je devais ressembler à une folle. Ils étaient de dos et se dirigeaient vers ce qui semblait être la boutique du village. Alors là, mes cocos vous êtes cuits !

Je me mis à courir dans leur direction : « Bande de *** j'vais vous arracher les c******* et vous les faire bouffer ! ******* ***** *****» Les insultes suivante, pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeune ont été censuré.

Ils se retournèrent, leurs yeux exorbités me regardèrent et ils se préparèrent à courir pour fuir la furie que j'étais actuellement. Haha... Trop lent bandes d'idiots ! Les événements s'enchaînèrent trop vite, j'arrivais près d'eux alors qu'ils couraient enfin à un rythme potable, mais malheureusement, ils étaient trop lents.

Une fois à moins de 2 mètre d'eux, je sautais et jetais un coup de pied dans le dos d'un des deux hommes. Nous tombions à terre sans aucune grâce, je tombais sur l'homme pendant que l'autre continuait de courir loin. Voyeur et en plus lâche ? Pfff espèce de c**. Je me redressais sur mes genoux, l'homme à terre tentait de se relever, mais j'agrippais rapidement ses vêtements et le forçais à rester à terre. Je mis mon poing contre son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever et mon autre main était serrée en poing au-dessus de sa tête prête à l'accabler de coup.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil parce que bientôt t'en aura plus, donc remémore toi toute ta vie les dernières images que tu as vu ! » Je reculais mon coude pour donner plus d'impulsion au coup que j'allais lui donner en pleine tête, mais alors que commençait à bouger mon bras pour le frapper, une main me retenait. Ils en profitaient pour s'en aller le plus vite possible. La main qui me retenait était celle de Link, il me dévisageait l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'aurais toujours pu attendre qu'il me pose la question, il savait que j'avais compris son regard. Je regardais autour et une nouvelle fois, la petite foule du village était de nouveau rassemblée autour de moi. Je rougissais au vu de la tenue que je portais et l'état de mes cheveux. Je commençai à parler à voix basse pour que seul Link entendent :

« J'étais à l'auberge, je voulais simplement prendre un bain quand ces deux hommes sont venus m'espionner. Je suis donc sortis au plus vite ce qui explique ma tenue actuelle, je n'allais quand même pas les laisser s'en sortir ainsi ! » J'essayais de sortir de l'emprise de Link, mais il me tenait fermement d'une seule main... « Link, je dois aller leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, je ne peux quand même pas laisser passer ça ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ?! » Je hurlais désormais tout le monde pouvait m'entendre. Pahya vint interrompre la scène :

« Monsieur Link, pourquoi êtes vous sortis sans rien dire ?... » Elle eu sa réponse quand elle nous vue tous deux au sol, en effet link était accroupie derrière moi, tenant mon bras. C'est sûr quand on n'est pas dans le contexte ça peut paraître assez ambiguë ! Link me lâcha immédiatement et je m'éloignais de lui d'aux moins deux mètres. Il se releva et retourna dans la boutique sans m'accorder un seul regard. C'est tout ? Il ne va même pas m'aider à leur régler leur compte ?! Je dois halluciner ma parole ! Je me relevais et commençais à lui crier :

« Héros d'Hyrule c'est bien ça ?! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu être nommé chevalier officiel de la princesse Zelda ! Mon père devait être sacrément bourré lorsqu'il t'a choisi ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer comme ton père doit avoir honte de toi !» Link s'arrêta net. Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Je l'avais visiblement touché, mon cœur se serrait directement sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je commençais à regretter mes paroles... À ces mots, je m'en allais pour retourner dans l'auberge. Moi aussi, je vais jouer les muettes désormais, il va se débrouiller seul jusqu'à Élimith, enfin surtout jusqu'à que j'obtienne des excuses de sa part... Où peut être que je devrais lui en faire moi aussi ?... Hors de question ! S'il m'aurait aidé à aucun moment, je ne lui aurais dit ce genre de chose...

***  
J'étais dans mon lit à l'auberge et je me préparais à aller me coucher, j'avais perdu 2 heures à me relaver et aussi en grande partie à cause cette stupide histoire... Mais 2 heures de sommeil ce n'est pas négligeable... Je me demande ce que fait Link ? Il ne va pas mettre 4 heures à rassembler tout ce dont il a besoin, si ?... Peut-être que j'aurais dû aller l'aider. Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne m'a pas aidé lui !

Je repensais aux paroles que je lui avais dites, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça... Nous allons passer quelque temps ensemble et ça se passerait mieux si nous serions en bons termes... Mais j'estime que nous avons chacun notre part de responsabilité... J'essaierai de lui en parler, enfin, s'il accepte de m'écouter...

Je serrais les couvertures au plus près de moi, je me sentais vraiment mal au fond de moi... C'est bizarre... Ça ne me ressemble absolument pas... On dirait que quelque chose à changé, au final, je ne suis pas autant la même qu'autrefois... Mon cœur battait tranquillement dans ma poitrine et pourtant, il me faisait mal, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose... Ou plus quelqu'un...

***  
 _Rejoins moi..._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore plus fatigué qu'il y a deux heures... J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un... Ou c'était un rêve ?... _Toc toc..._ Je dirigeais mon regard vers la porte d'où provenait le son. « Mademoiselle ? C'est l'heure de vous réveiller. » Je frottais mes yeux puis je m'étirait tranquillement avant de répondre: « Très bien merci. » J'entendis les pas s'éloigner petit à petit.

Je sortis de sous les couvertures, il faisait plus froid que quand je m'étais couché et je pouvais voir à travers la fenêtre le soleil se coucher. Je dois partir... Je me rendais enfin compte de ce dans quoi je m'étais lancé... Rassembler les créatures divines prendra sûrement plus de temps que je ne le pensais... Nous devions aller au domaine Zora, puis à la montagne de la mort. Ensuite au village Piaf et pour finir le désert Gerudos...

Rien que pour faire tout ces trajet, il faudra compter au moins 1 mois entier et sans compter le temps de récupérer les créatures qui je pense ne prendra pas simplement quelques minutes... Au fond, Impa avait raison. Je ne pourrais jamais y arriver seule, mais Link non plus. Nous allons devoir nous aider mutuellement, mais au vu de comme ça à commencé entre nous, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour obtenir une bonne entente...

Je fis quelques pas jusqu'à la table où j'avais posé mes affaires. Je m'habillais rapidement et remis mon autre robe dans ma sacoche. J'attachais une partie de mes cheveux dans une demi-queue haute à l'aide de mon petit nœud blanc. J'étais prête. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller... J'avais peur de retrouver Link en ce moment, je n'assumais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure... Mais malheureusement, il faut accomplir son devoir peut importe la situation à laquelle on fait face.

Je sortais de l'auberge en remerciant la femme qui m'avait accueillit et réveillé. Les Sheikahs n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais.  
Je traversais le village le plus doucement possible en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux... J'étais nerveuse et honteuse... Que faire si la situation est totalement froide ?... Devrais-je entamer la conversation ? Ou bien ne rien dire ?... Puis je me souvins, je m'étais promis d'être muette moi aussi. Mais au fond, c'était puéril de réagir ainsi...  
Malgré tout mes efforts, j'arrivais assez rapidement aux portes du village. Là-bas, il n'y avait personne, je m'arrêtais l'air bête... Mais... M-mais où est-il ?! Mon regard balayait le village. Pas de Link. Merde où est-il passé ?...

Je regardais une nouvelle fois devant moi. Orbital, était accompagné d'un autre cheval à ses côtés, un cheval alezan à la crinière blanche... En fait, c'était en réalité une jument. Étonnamment, elle me rappelait un autre cheval... Je frottais mon menton durant ma longue réflexion... À quelle jument ressemble-t-elle ?... Je la regardais attentivement, elle était paisible et ne bougeait pas mise à part pour brouter une ou deux fois. Orbital semblait s'impatienter de son côté et essayait de « communiquer » avec la jument. Visiblement aucune réponse de sa part. On dirait Link... Je riais à la pensée... En fait, on dirait la jument que possédait Link il y a 100 ans. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?... Je réfléchissais encore et encore et un éclaire de génie vint me foudroyer ! Epona !

Je m'approchais des chevaux et caressait l'encolure des deux tout en leur parlant : « Epona, tu lui ressembles tellement... Donc je t'appellerai Epona toi aussi ! » Orbital semblait légèrement jaloux. Les chevaux eux aussi possèdent des émotions visiblement ! Je serais l'encolure d'Orbital dans mes bras, il était adorable. Leurs poils étaient doux, ils avaient été pensé avant ainsi que nourrit et abreuvé visiblement. Epona fit un hennissement et secoua la tête en direction du village. Je me retournais pour voir Link sortir de la maison d'Impa avec celle-ci. Il discutait avec elle... Attendez... Il parlait ?!

Je restais choquer la bouche grande ouverte, moi qui pensais qu'il était vraiment devenu muet, finalement, c'est seulement avec qui ça l'arrange... Donc je ne suis pas une personne avec qui il souhaite communiquer... Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais quand même !  
Link et Impa finirent leur conversation et Link se dirigea vers nous. Je remarquais un autre changement, il ne portait plus les mêmes vieux vêtement abîmé. Non, maintenant, il portait une cape entre le noir et le bleu marine qui couvrait sa tête laissant entrevoir son visage. Son vieux haut était remplacé par un haut assortis à sa cape avec un plastron en cuir ne couvrant qu'une épaule. Des ceintures, une épaulette sur son épaule gauche et des gants montant de la même matière harmonisait le tout. Un pantalon beige avait remplacé l'ancien avec une paire de botte en cuir elles aussi. Il ressemblait enfin à un soldat. À l'une de ces ceintures, était accrochée une lanterne et à une autre une sacoche semblable à la mienne, mais bien plus grande.

Il s'approcha d'Epona tandis que je m'éloignais pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il caressa sa jument avant de mettre quelques vivres dans la sacoche accrochée à la selle de son cheval. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit pour le voyage... J'espère qu'il partagera malgré mon comportement, sinon il risque d'avoir un cadavre à transporter d'ici quelques journées. Il monta sur le dos d'Epona sans vraiment m'attendre et dirigeait son cheval sur le chemin pour partir. Il pourrait m'attendre quand même ! Je montais sur Orbital avec quelques difficultés, mais une fois sur son dos, je le fis avancer jusqu'à être juste derrière la jument de Link. Je n'osais pas vraiment marcher à ses côtés...

Nos chevaux restèrent au pas jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne la route principale menant au village d'Élimith, après nous passions au galop, Epona était bien plus rapide qu'Orbital, il devait être vexé parce qu'il s'époumonait à la rattraper, j'essayais de le calmer, mais il était aussi borné que moi alors je le laissais s'épuiser inutilement.

***  
Nous chevauchions depuis bien 3 heures et nous étions à mi-chemin. Les paysages étaient d'abord forestiers puis nous prenions de l'altitude et le paysage devenait montagneux, Élimith était bien plus en hauteur que Cocorico, on pouvait avoir une vue magnifique sur les plaines d'Hyrule depuis là-bas... Élimith se situait juste à côté des montagnes de la région de Lannelle. Enfin, c'est ce qui était marqué dans les livres au château, je n'avais jamais eu la chance de visiter le Royaume mis à part Cocorico et le village Piaf.

Zelda avait parcouru le royaume tout entier avec Link, elle avait fait toutes les régions avec lui, tandis que je restais enfermé au château et que je les découvrais au travers de nombreux ouvrages. J'allais accomplir un rêve au travers de ce voyage ; dommage que ce ne soit pas avec la personne que je désirais...

Nous ralentissions pour laisser les chevaux de se reposer un peu. Nous marchions au pas et mon ventre commençait à gargouiller fortement... Je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier soir et je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim... Nous n'avions pas parlé une seule fois depuis le départ, enfin surtout moi vu que Link ne me parlera jamais... Eh bien qu'il ne parle pas ! Je parlerais avec Orbital et je passerais pour une folle. Mais Orbital était bien trop intéressé par Epona pour me daigner une quelconque forme d'attention. Je suis sûr que je pourrais descendre de son dos qu'il ne remarquerait rien, pensais-je.

Soudain, Link s'arrêta et descendit d'Epona sans rien me dire. Je l'observais avec un regard d'incompréhension complète. Il se dirigea vers une crevasse dans la montagne. Je descendais moi aussi et le suivais. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivais à le rattraper :  
« Link qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ?... » J'eus ma réponse en levant les yeux du sol. Il y avait un sanctuaire identique à celui dans lequel j'étais à mon réveil. D'après ce que me disait ma sœur il en existerait plus 125 dans le royaume et qu'une fois les 125 sanctuaires découvert, il serait possible d'obtenir une récompense incroyable. Mais elle ignorait comment pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais réussi même avec sa tablette Sheikah. On perdait notre temps.

« Link, c'est un sanctuaire, tu te souviens ? Ça ne sert à rien, nous devrions nous remettre en route maintenant. » Je me retournais pour partir en direction des chevaux, mais Link ne me suivait pas. Il observait attentivement le monument. Une sorte de petit... Présentoirs ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'était, mais en tout cas il se trouvait juste devant le sanctuaire et instinctivement Link y déposa sa tablette Sheikah. Il devient complètement taré je ne sais pas ce qui lui prenait mais en tout cas ça ne devait pas très bien aller dans sa tête.

Mais d'un coup, le sanctuaire se mit à changer de couleur, il passait du orange au bleu, mais seulement sa partie inférieure, le reste était toujours orange, mais le plus hallucinant était que la porte du sanctuaire s'ouvrait devant Link. Ma mâchoire devait s'être décrochée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais... Link avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les sanctuaires alors que ma sœur en 17 ans n'y était jamais parvenue. Malgré qu'elle soit l'incarnation de la déesse Hylia, jamais les sanctuaires n'ont daigné ouvrir leurs portes devant elle. Link se retourna et il hocha la tête une fois en direction de l'intérieur du sanctuaire en même temps, il me pointait les chevaux, je traduisais cela par un : « J'y vais seul, vas t'occuper des chevaux », je lui répondais :

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend à l'intérieur ! Imagine, si tu y restais durant plusieurs jours, je fais quoi moi ?! » Il m'ignorait et entrait dans le sanctuaire, je courus pour le suivre et tenter de rentrer dans le sanctuaire moi aussi, mais une fois devant celui-ci, la porte se refermait devant moi. J'étais seule dehors, dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas, sans vivre et avec pour simple arme une lance en bois. Je restais choqué, les mains appuyant contre la porte. Mes mains devinrent des poings et je donnai un coup dans cette foutue porte ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le suivre ?!

C'était une mauvaise idée, une douleur intense irradia ma main. Je suis vraiment stupide... En plus d'avoir faim maintenant, je suis blessé... J'exagérais, je n'aurais qu'un simple hématome d'ici quelques jours, rien de grave, mais il fallait que je me défoule... Enfin, il était temps d'aller chercher des vivres avant que je ne meure de faim.

Je me dirigeais vers les chevaux, ils étaient toujours là en train de brouter, ce n'était pas si mal de s'arrêter, il pourrait se reposer... J'approchais Epona et j'eus une très mauvaise idée. Je devrais peut-être regarder dans sa sacoche, je l'ai vu mettre des vivres dedans tout à l'heure. J'hésitais... C'est sûre que je devrais lui demander son autorisation avant... Je réfléchissais, mais instinctivement ma main se rapprochait de sa sacoche... Après tout, il ne m'a pas demandé si je voulais ou pas qu'il parte dans le sanctuaire... Alors il ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir fouillé, n'est-ce pas ?...

Ma main pénétrait dans la sacoche et Epona tourna la tête pour regarder ce que je faisais : « Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, c'est juste moi. » Même si je la rassurais, ses oreilles pointaient vers l'arrière un signe de peur chez les chevaux. Elle devait avoir entendu quelque chose comme un loup ou autre. Je mordais ma joue dans la concentration, je devais chercher à tâtons dans la sacoche, il faisait trop sombrer, mais la lune éclairait légèrement. Link avait emmené avec lui la lanterne, je ne pouvais pas correctement voir. Je saisis quelque chose ayant la forme d'une pomme que je sortais rapidement de la sacoche, en effet c'en était une ! Merci déesse ! Mon ventre grondait à la vue de l'aliment et je m'apprêtais à la manger, mais une main saisit mon épaule.

Je sursautais et lâchais la pomme tout en me retournant : « Link, je suis désolé, j'avais faim, tu comprends ?... Oh... » Ce n'était pas lui, c'était une femme, sûrement une voyageuse. Elle me lança un grand sourire : « Bonsoir ! Je t'observais depuis tout à l'heure avec ton camarade, vous avez l'air de savoir manier les armes ! » Je la dévisageais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Pensais-je. « Heu... En effet, nous nous débrouillons... » Dis-je en frottant l'arrière de ma tête, je ne voulais pas paraître trop vantarde, mais en effet, je savais me battre. Elle sourit de plus belle tapant dans ses mains tout excitées :

« Génial ! Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre au sein du gang des Yigas ? » Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? J'étais complètement perdue dans ce qu'elle racontait  
« Le gang des Yigas ?...  
-Comment ? Tu ignores qui nous sommes ?! » Elle semblait outrée. Eh bien, excusez-moi d'avoir dormi 100 ans mademoiselle. Elle se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main d'un air exaspéré. « Eh bien... Je vais t'expliquer. » Elle rentra ses mains dans ses poches :

« Le gang des Yigas, c'est le groupe de fier combattants fondés par le grand Kohga pour vaincre le méprisable Héros ! Et je dois dire... Que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! » Elle acheva sa phrase et toutes les informations montaient à mon cerveau... Le misérable Héros ?... Mais c'est Link !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle ajoutait : « Malheureusement, tu risques de me poser problème, je vais donc d'abord m'occuper de toi ! » À ces mots, une explosion de fumé rouge se propagea me cachant la vue. Une fois que celle-ci se dissipait, je pouvais apercevoir la jeune fille qui désormais portait une combinaison rouge et noir qui couvrait tout son corps, elle ressemblait étrangement à la tenue de combat des Sheikah d'autrefois. Elle portait aussi un masque blanc qui couvrait tout son visage sur lequel était dessiné le même signe que celui des Sheikah, mais à l'envers. Son apparence de base était un camouflage en réalité, c'était un homme... Mes chances de gagner devenaient moindres, mais j'y arriverais, s'il veut se battre qu'il se ramène !

Les chevaux avaient fui un peu plus loin, je ne risquais donc pas de les blesser avec ma lance. Je la retirais de derrière mon dos où je l'avais coincé grâce à ma ceinture et me mis en positions de combat.

« Aller, ramènes toi ! » Il courut vers moi avec comme arme une simple serpe. Visiblement, ces Yigas sont des amateurs. J'attendais qu'il porte le premier coup avant de me battre, vu comme il n'a pas l'air très intelligent, je devrais facilement le battre.  
Il arriva face à moi en préparant son arme afin de me donner un coup sur ma gauche. Il lança son bras pour atteindre mon ventre avec son arme. Je parais son attaque en plaçant ma lance verticalement à son attaque.

Les deux s'entrechoquèrent, je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, mais il faisait de même et je commençais à perdre du terrain, je devais esquiver ce coup sinon ma lance allait se briser. Je roulais sur la droite, il ne s'y attendait pas et continua à forcer dans le vide, il manqua de tomber et je saisissais cette chance. Je pointais ma lance en direction de son dos, puis je me souvins que ce n'était qu'une lance en bois et que malgré toute la force que j'y mettrais, je ne pourrais pas le transpercer ainsi. Je changeais alors d'avis durant mon attaque pour lui donner un coup au crâne. Mais il eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de parer mon coup.

Je bloquais sa seconde attaque de la même manière que la précédente, mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il préparait autre chose. Il profita de mon attention sur son arme pour me donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je valsais à quelques mètres en arrière et tombais au sol. Je serrais mon ventre pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur. Merde, il a été plus intelligent sur ce coup, je ne dois pas lui laisser d'autre occasion ça risquerait de m'être fatale.

Je me relevais avec peine, mais il me fonçait dessus avec son arme, j'eu juste le temps de me jeter sur la gauche, mais je ne pus esquiver complètement le coup et mon épaule droit était maintenant blessé. Je serrais fort les yeux et me mordais la langue pour réprimer un cri. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse où il gagnerait. Il faut que je prouve à Link que je sais me battre !  
« Hahaha ! Je t'ai eu ! »

L'homme riait content de son exploit, je profitais de cette seconde d'inattention pour me relever et sauter sur le côté afin d'être derrière lui, je courais dans la direction de son dos. Je savais exactement le mouvement qu'il allait faire. Le même que le précédent, il se retournait se préparant à parer mon coup, mais cette fois-ci, je me baissais en position accroupi et lui donna un coup de pied rotatif pour le faire tomber. Il hurla, surpris par ce qui se passait. Je me relevais et posais mon pied sur son torse.

« Haha. Je t'ai eu. » Je levais ma lance au-dessus de ma tête avant de lui donner un grand coup dans la gorge. Il fut surpris de l'intensité du coup et cracha du sang. « On se reverra. » Était ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumé rouge, le même que tout à l'heure. Je regardais autour de moi, toujours sur mes gardes au cas où il resurgissait de nul part. Mais rien, juste Link qui me regardait choquer. Je rougissais follement. Merde, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?... Est-ce qu'il m'a vu prendre la nourriture dans sa sacoche ?...

Une vive douleur dans mon épaule me rappelait que j'étais blessé. Je mis vite ma main sur mon épaule en fronçant les sourcils dans la douleur, puis je regardais l'état de ma blessure. Ce n'était pas profond mais assez douloureux malgré tout. Je tombais, à genoux, essoufflé par ce combat... Décidément, j'avais perdu beaucoup en endurance et en technique en 100 ans.  
Link s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit devant moi avant qu'il n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit je lui expliquais la situation :

« C'était un membre du gang des Yigas. Ce même gang en veut à ta vie visiblement, il faudra faire attention à eux durant le voyage. Vu que j'étais avec toi, il en voulait aussi à la mienne, tu devrais t'excuser auprès de moi ! » J'abusais peut-être un peu... Link soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis il se releva pour aller vers Epona qui revenait doucement vers lui. Orbital la suivait. Elle doit être vraiment attaché à Link pour le suivre partout. Il sortit de sa sacoche un rouleau de bandage et un flacon contenant un liquide rouge semblable au sang, puis il revint s'agenouiller devant moi. Il me tendit les deux éléments que j'inspectais attentivement. Il me regardait l'air de dire : « Choisis. »

Le flacon contenait un élixir que l'on nomme potions rouge.  
« Cet élixir peut guérir de presque n'importe quelle blessure, c'est donc plus sage de le garder pour des situations plus délicates. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? » Il me regardait tout en hochant la tête pour dire « oui ». Il n'avait pas tout oublier visiblement, ou bien sa mémoire revenait petit à petit. Je me demande s'il existait un moyen pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire... Link prit le bandage et commença à le dérouler, ensuite, il posa la lanterne accroché à sa ceinture et l'alluma pour obtenir un meilleur éclairage. Enfin, il me regardait avec insistance. Je lui rendais son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il ne répondait pas, comme d'habitude. À la place, il me pointait mon manteau. La lumière de la lanterne n'éclairait pas beaucoup et il faisait sombre; mais je pouvais voir une légère rougeur se répandre sur ses joues. Puis les neurones se connectèrent, il fallait que je l'enlève mon manteau pour qu'il soigne la blessure. Je l'enlevais rapidement et le froid vint frapper ma peau, il faisait vraiment froid la nuit. Je priais pour ne pas avoir la chair de poule, la situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça. Ma robe possédait des manches courte, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accéder à la blessure. Son visage était désormais complètement rouge, je secouais les mains dans tous les sens devant mon visage et le rassurait :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Regarde j'ai juste à remonter ma manche et c'est bon, tu peux la soigner ainsi n'est-ce pas ? » Je remontais ma manche le plus haut possible pour qu'il ait accès à mon épaule. Son visage redevenait normal et il se plaçait à ma gauche pour faire le bandage. Il ne mit pas longtemps à exécuter son travail, mais c'était incroyablement bien fait. Il se releva et alla ranger le flacon dans la sacoche. Il en ressortit quelques vivres dont une gourde remplie d'eau, des fruits et de la viande séché.

Il s'assit devant moi déposa le tout devant nous. Il commença à manger sans rien dire. Je n'osais pas toucher la nourriture devant moi, la culpabilité revenait me ronger... Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua que je ne touchais pas notre « repas » et me questionnait avec son regard.  
« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Mais mon ventre décida de me trahir sur ce coup et se mit à gargouiller. Mon visage entier devint rouge, je sentais l'afflux de sang dans mes joues et Link riait légèrement. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire, c'était un rire doux qui laissait entendre un aperçus de sa voix.

Il me tendit une pomme que je pris : « Merci... » Je rougissais de honte pour toute la méchanceté que je lui avais accordé jusqu'à maintenant. Disons que jusqu'à Élimith, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus coopérante histoire de le remercier. Mais qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée, dès que possible, je pars faire cavalier seul.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Nous nous étions remis en marche depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute et j'osais enfin marcher aux côtés de Link. Il ne me parlait toujours pas, mais disons que la relation était moins tendus entre nous. Les paysages se ressemblaient, nous restions sur le même chemin qui suivait la rivière et je profitais du paysage qui se profilait sous le clair de lune. Le monde extérieur était magnifique, mais à la fois extrêmement dangereux. Nous avions croisé pas mal de monstres endormis, heureusement. La fatigue me gagnait petit à petit et je pensais laisser Link gérer seul la direction pendant que je me reposais quelques heures, mais j'ai su que c'était une mauvaise idée quand nous arrivions à un croisement.

Les panneaux indiquaient : « Élimith » dans la direction qui suivait la même route que celle que nous suivions depuis le début, mais Link décida d'en faire qu'à sa tête et de tourner à gauche pour emprunter un pont qui menait vers les plaines de Marblod qui se trouvait dans la direction opposé d'Élimith. Je sortais de ma somnolence pour bloquer le passage à Link.

« Link, ce n'est pas par là, tu ne sais plus lire ou quoi ? Élimith, c'était tout droit ! Faisons demi-tour ! » Il me regardait, mais ne m'écoutait pas. Il lança Epona au galop et me passa devant. Et dire qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre, voilà qu'il recommence à faire des siennes !  
« Link ! On va se perdre ! Reviens ! » Orbital avait du mal à les suivre, s'il y aurait eu un croisement nous nous serions perdu à coup sûr. Heureusement, après une dizaine de minutes, je retrouvais Link et Epona au pied d'une grande colline ressemblant plus à une petite montagne. Link avait laissé Epona et commençait à s'aventurer sur la colline. « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'a pas de temps à perdre t'es sourd ou quoi ? » Ah merde, c'est vrai, j'avais promis de coopérer jusqu'à Élimith... Mais je ne peux pas rester calme quand il fait des conneries ! Il continuait sa marche, je descendais d'Orbital et me mis à le suivre. Pourquoi était-il si intéressé par cette colline ? Est-ce qu'il a vu un sanctuaire ?...

J'eus rapidement ma réponse, j'apercevais en haut de la colline une gigantesque tour montant vers le ciel. Elle devait faire au moins 30 ou 40 mètre de haut, presque aussi haute que le château d'Hyrule. Elle était de même matière que les sanctuaires. Elle était principalement en pierre jaunâtre et noir, elle formait un carré avec ses quatre parois semblable à de la dentelle, mais faites en pierre, bien moins glamour. Elle était grande, mais loin d'être large, une paroi devait faire 5 mètre de large au maximum. En son centre, se trouvait une colonne de lumière orange identique à la lumière des sanctuaires. À son sommet, on pouvait y voir une plateforme circulaire sur laquelle était posé 4 poteaux supportant une sorte de cône. C'était une infrastructure incroyable, sûrement pas l'œuvre d'un hyliens.

« Link attend moi ! » J'accélérais le pas et bientôt, je courais pour le rejoindre. Il était déjà au pied de la tour et l'observait, je fis la même chose que lui. Il semblait observer la taille du monument. « Bon, tu es content, on a regardé la jolie tour, maintenant, on peut y aller ? » Rappelle toi Kitsis... Gentille ! Il m'envoya un regard foudroyant et il commença à faire quelques choses qui étaient hors de toute mon imagination.

Il commençait à escalader la tour ! Mais il est complètement de cingler ! « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser ! Tu feras de l'escalade quand Hyrule sera sauvé ! Redescends ! » Il continua à escalader sans prendre en compte ce que je lui disais. Les parois de la tour semblaient assez simples à grimper, la fameuse « dentelle » formait de bonne prises pour les mains et les pieds... Je réfléchissais : « Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Je le suis ?... Je reste ici et j'attends ?... Mais si ça se trouve il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-haut pour qu'il ait tant envie d'escalader cette tour ! » Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps. Je commençais à grimper comme Link le faisait. Heureusement pour nous, il y avait de petite plateforme à certains paliers pour se reposer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous atteignons le sommet. J'étais à bout de souffle, mes mains reposaient sur mes genoux, j'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je me repose. Mais une fois que je me redressai, je n'étais vraiment pas déçu d'avoir donné tous ces efforts. La vue était magnifique. On pouvait apercevoir presque toutes les régions du Royaume. La lune était haute dans le ciel, c'était un point de vue privilégié pour observer les étoiles.

Je me rapprochais des bords de la plateforme pour observer le monde qui se profilait sous mes pieds. Tout semblait minuscule, personne ne pouvait nous voir ici, nous étions seul, perdue dans ce monde. Je dépliais mes bras et profitais du vent qui venait brasser mes cheveux. Je me sentais aussi libre qu'un oiseau, jamais je n'aurais pensé vivre ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé sortir des murs de ma prison qui est aujourd'hui détruite. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est aussi devenu la prison de ma sœur et il fallait se concentrer sur l'objectif premier. Je me retournais alors pour découvrir que Link aussi regardais la vue qui s'étendait devant lui. Pourtant, il ne me semble pas qu'il est été une seule fois en manque de liberté avec toutes les expéditions qu'il a pu faire durant son voyage avec ma sœur.

Au centre de la plateforme, se trouvait un présentoir semblable à celui que l'on avait trouvé devant le sanctuaire. Seulement, deux cercles orange étaient dessinés sur le présentoir lui aussi de forme circulaire, un des cercles était légèrement surélevé. Il y avait un creux dans le présentoir et étrangement, il était pile à la taille de la tablette de Link. Au-dessus du présentoir, se trouvait une pierre noire de forme conique. Link vint se mettre devant le présentoir et installa sa tablette dans le creux.

Un mécanisme se mit en action, la tablette tourna montrant la face avec le signe Sheikah à son dos. Le cercle dans lequel se trouvait la tablette tourna lui aussi une fois avant de s'encastrer dans le second. Une forte lumière orange se dégagea du présentoir une fois le mécanisme établis. Après ça, plus rien pendant quelques secondes, mais la tour se mit à trembler légèrement.

La colonne se trouvant au centre de la tour devenait petit à petit bleu comme pour le sanctuaire. Sur le bord de la plateforme, en face de nous, un cercle bleu s'illumina. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait et j'étais légèrement paniqué, Link restait impassible. Puis, la tour arrêta de trembler et je commençais légèrement à me détendre.

La pierre se trouvant au-dessus du présentoir se mit elle aussi à briller d'une lueur bleutée, des vieilles écritures hyliennes semblaient couler de la pierre et se rejoindre en sa pointe. Elles formèrent une goutte qui tomba sur la tablette Sheikah. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, mais Link restait calme tout le long, il reprit juste sa tablette une fois tout ceci terminé. Il regarda la tablette Sheikah et je me permis d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Dessus, je pouvais distinguer une carte incomplète, mais la zone dans laquelle nous nous trouvions se dévoila tout à coup. Je commençais à comprendre... Cette tour permettait de cartographier les alentours... C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais lus ça dans les livres au château peut-être que c'est apparu après la résurrection de Ganon.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Link voulait monter sur cette tour, je pouvais aussi voir sur sa carte que 2 autres zones étaient dévoilé : le plateau du Prélude, le mont des Géminés et désormais la zone d'Élimith. Link rangea sa tablette et se dirigea vers le bord de la plateforme. Je lui devais encore une fois des excuses pour mon comportement ultérieur :  
« Link ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la fonction de cette tour, je pensais que tu faisais du tourisme... Désolé si j'ai été un peu... Tu sais... Méchante ? » Il me dévisageait.

Déjà, que j'ai dû mettre ma fierté de côtés alors si en plus il me dévisage ainsi ça ne va pas le faire ! Il me tendit la main... Dois-je prend ça pour un : « J'accepte tes excuses. » ? En tout cas, prenons ça ainsi. Je saisis sa main, il me tira vers lui et je me retrouvais face à lui. Mes yeux s'élargir et je commençais à paniquer de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ok, je me suis excusé, mais ce n'est pas peut être un peu tôt pour un câlin non ? Je rougissais tel un tomate bien mûre. Il prit mes bras et les fit passer autour de sa taille. Déesse, c'est un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Une mise à l'épreuve ? Donnez-moi un signe parce que sinon je vais le frapper ! Il fit de même avec ses bras pour ma taille. J'étais vraiment gêné, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend enfin ?! On se connaît pas tant que ça... Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné... Si ça se trouve, pour lui, c'est normal de faire des câlins à tout le monde ?...

« L-link... Qu'est-ce que... » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il nous fit sauter dans le vide. Je ne réalisais pas la situation avant de ne plus sentir le sol sous mes pieds. Je m'accrochais fermement à Link en hurlant au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du sol. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, il est complètement cinglé, si on ne meurt pas, c'est moi qui le tue !

Mais notre chute se stoppa net, pourtant nous n'avions toujours pas touché le sol. J'osais ouvrir les yeux pour me rendre compte de la situation, j'étais toujours contre Link, mais il ne me tenait plus. Non, en effet, il m'avait lâché et il tenait dans ses mains une... Paravoile !

Une paravoile était un objet assez rare dans le royaume. Nous en avions une dans ma famille que les hommes se passèrent de génération en génération, le concept était assez simple. Il s'agissait d'une toile accroché à des morceaux de bois qui permettait de planer tel un oiseau dans les airs. Il suffisait de la déplier et le tour était joué. Link en possédait une lui aussi et elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de mon père... Elle était rouge avec l'emblème de la famille royale dessus. Je comprenais que c'était bel et bien celle de mon père... Il me devait des explications une fois en bas.

Il ne nous fut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la terre ferme. Une fois mes pieds ancrés dans le sol, je m'empressai de lâcher Link. Il ne voulait strictement pas un câlin en haut de cette tour, mais juste descendre plus rapidement, pas tant idiot que ça le héros... Mais il me devait des explications :

« Link... » Il replia et accrocha sa paravoile à l'une de ces ceintures puis il me regarda prêt à m'écouter. « Pourquoi possèdes-tu la paravoile du Roi d'Hyrule ?... » Il ne réagit pas. J'espérais une réponse, mon père était mort, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu la lui donner. Le seul moyen que je voyais pour qu'il la récupère était d'être allé au château récemment. Je lui reposais une question, mon sang commençait à bouillir et mon cœur accélérait ses battements :

« Tu es allé au château n'est-pas ? » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, il secoua la tête pour dire « non ». Mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il fallait qu'il me le dise de vive voix: « Link... Je ne rigole pas... Dis-moi où tu as trouvé cette paravoile... Elle appartient à ma famille, réponds moi ! » Mes sourcils se froncèrent et la tristesse remplaçait la rage, il fallait que je sache. Mais il esquiva le sujet et monta sur sa jument pour s'en aller. Je courais vers Orbital pour monter sur son dos et le suivre. Je le rattrapais rapidement.

« Link ! Réponds moi ! Comprends que c'est important pour moi ! Il faut que je sache ! » Il ne répondait pas et semblait agacé par mes questions. Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour lui de répondre à une simple question ?! Malgré tout, je pensais que nous avancions petit à petit l'un vers l'autre, mais finalement, il s'en fichait complètement... Même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, j'espérais qu'il commencerait à me parler durant notre voyage... Mais visiblement, je devrais encore attendre. Je jure que le jour où il daignera m'adresser la parole, je le harcèlerais de question jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde sa voix pour de bons !

« Très bien, tu veux rester muet ? Ainsi soit-il. » Je lui lançais ces mots le plus amèrement possible. Souviens toi Kitsis, jusqu'à Élimith reste gentille... Je vais me taire moi aussi, sinon j'ai bien peur que tout ce qui sortira de cette bouche ne sera teintée de sarcasme et de haine. Je ne comprends pas... Il sait que j'ai perdu ma famille durant la grande guerre...

Il possède quelque chose qui, justement, appartient à ma famille et parce que Monsieur a choisi d'être muet à vie, il ne me donnera aucune explication. Très bien, de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas obligées de devenir amis ou quoi que ce soit, notre mission est de sauver Hyrule un point c'est tout.

Nous rejoignons petit à petit le chemin principal dont nous nous étions écarté. La lune était pile au-dessus de nous, il devait être minuit maintenant et nous avions fait la moitié du chemin, d'ici 3 heures nous serions arrivé à Élimith et je crois bien que dormir sera ma seule et unique option non-négociable une fois sur place.

***  
Nous étions enfin arrivées à Élimith, non pas encore au laboratoire, mais au moins nous étions dans le village et nous pourrions nous reposer. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole de tout le voyage, mais l'ambiance n'était pas pour autant tendus. Link repéra un sanctuaire sur les hauteurs du village et m'abandonna avec les chevaux pour aller l'explorer. Je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il doit y avoir à l'intérieur...

J'aimerais bien y entrer moi aussi... Mais apparemment, c'était réservé à « l'élu ». Link partit de son côté tandis que je m'occupais des chevaux. J'allais les laisser dans les écuries du village, mais avant cela, il fallait que les brosses et que j'enlève tout l'équipement qu'ils portaient sur leurs dos. Eux aussi étaient épuisés, il faisait encore nuit et aucun habitant était en vue. Je décidais donc de toquer à la porte des écuries. Personnes n'étaient venue m'ouvrir. Normal, il était 3 heure du matin, ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure-ci, en espérant que quelqu'un a l'auberge, soit encore debout.

Normal, il était 3 heure du matin, ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure-ci, en espérant que quelqu'un a l'auberge, soit encore debout. Les maisons étaient en pierre jaunâtre et les toits en brique rouge. Il était plus grand et mieux organisé. Mais actuellement, je devais réfléchir à un moyen de « loger les chevaux » pour ce soir. L'écuries étant fermée, je n'avais d'autre choix de les laisser en dehors du village, je savais que pour Epona ça n'était pas un problème vu que Link était ici elle resterait forcément dans les parages.

Seulement Orbital n'était pas aussi proche de moi et dès qu'il verrait quelque chose à manger ou une jument passer, j'étais sûre de ne pas le retrouver demain matin. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul ici... Je caressais tranquillement Orbital et lui faisant des papouilles dans ses crins qu'il semblait vraiment apprécier. Epona commençait à s'endormir non loin de nous, je pouvais donc la surveiller. Peut-être devrais-je attendre que l'écuries ouvre et ensuite aller me coucher, seulement, je sentais mes paupières se fermer petit à petit. Orbital me sortis de ma somnolence quand je le vis se coucher devant moi.

Généralement les chevaux ne se couchait que très rarement et plus particulièrement quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Mais Orbital semblait en pleine forme... Je m'asseyais près de lui et je reposais ma tête contre son corps. Il dégageait beaucoup de chaleur et il est tout doux, comme un gros matelas bien moelleux. Je bâillai à l'image qui se formait dans mon esprit... Je m'imaginais dans ma chambre au château, dans mon lit bien trop confortable pour un simple jeune fille... Mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit et Morphée vint me bercer sans que je m'en aperçoive... Je sentis le museau de mon cheval dans mes cheveux, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien...

***  
 _Ne m'oublie pas._

Quand je me réveillais le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. La rosée s'était installée dans les environs, elle perlait sur les brins d'herbe et rendait une scène banale magnifique. Mes yeux restèrent un long moment entrouvert, je pouvais sentir le corps d'Orbital monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Il était donc resté là toute la nuit-là, à me servir de matelas.

Il mérite une récompense, il devrait apprécier des carottes comme petit déjeuné. J'aurais pu rester à dormir pendant des heures, mais il fallait se lever désormais. Nous devions visiter la ville et nous rendre au laboratoire antique le tout en moins d'une journée. Je me redressais de ma position couché. Je fus surprise de découvrir une couverture sur mon corps, je ne me souvenais pas être allé en chercher une avant de m'endormir. Elle était douce et sentait incroyablement bon. Je l'étendais pour découvrir qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de la cape de Link. Mes yeux s'élargirent.

Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je regardais les alentours pour voir s'il était toujours dans les parages ou s'il s'était fait le mal. Je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps. Il était assis devant un feu de camp à environ deux mètres de moi. Epona broutait calmement derrière lui. Link faisait cuire quelques choses sur le feu, ça sentait incroyablement bon et ça me mis immédiatement l'eau à la bouche. Link remarqua mes mouvements soudain et me regarda dans les yeux :

« Bonjour. » Lui dis-je avec un léger sourire... Il me rendit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Bon, eh bien, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui son début de parole. « Tu as pu dormir un peu ? » J'espère pour lui qu'il n'avait pas fait nuit blanche, aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée et il aurait besoin de force. Il hocha la tête en signe de « oui ». Au moins il ne risque pas de tomber dans les pommes durant la journée, ce serait assez embêtant.

Je frissonnais, il faisait vraiment froid ce matin, en même temps nous avions pris de l'altitude et nous nous rapprochions de la montagne de Lannelle qui était complètement enneigé. Je remis la cape de Link sur mes épaules et je me rapprochais du feu perdant tout contact avec Orbital. Ce dernier se leva et alla rejoindre Epona: traduction, je l'emmerdais.

Je réchauffais mes mains en les exposants devant le feu, la chaleur les envahirent petit à petit et c'était terriblement agréable, jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureuse de voir un feu. Link regardait attentivement le feu lui aussi, le bout de son nez était rouge et il tremblait légèrement. Je regardais la cape sur mes épaules puis je regardais les siennes.

C'était égoïste de ma part de garder sa cape. Je me levais et fis le tour du feu de camp tout en enlevant la cape que je portais sur mes épaules. Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et déposais sa cape sur ses épaules, il montrait des signes de protestation, mais je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix. Je lui offris un sourire puis je lui dis : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je porte un manteau épais, de plus le soleil est en train de se lever d'ici une heure le froid ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Il acquiesça et remit sa cape correctement, il ne mit pas sa capuche et je pouvais donc observer son visage correctement.

Je m'éloignais un peu pour garder un espace personnel confortable puis je me concentrais sur ce qu'il faisait cuire. C'était une brochette de... Fruit ? Il la sortit du feu et me la tendit. Je la pris en le remerciant puis il se leva prenant quelques vivres dans sa sacoche pour les offrir aux chevaux.

Je mangeais tranquillement en profitant encore de la chaleur du feu qui s'atténuait de plus en plus. Je me demande depuis combien il est allumé et depuis quand Link est réveillé, le feu semblait brûler depuis au moins une heure, il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup dû dormir.

Link passa avec les chevaux et se dirigea vers les écuries, je m'empressai de finir mon repas pour éteindre le feu et le rejoindre là-bas. Je me dépoussiérais rapidement en me levant et remplaçant mes cheveux correctement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux apparences, mais il fallait tout de même ressembler à quelque chose. Je m'assurais de n'avoir rien oublié et je me dirigeais vers les écuries où j'attendais Link.

Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard : « Nous pouvons y aller ? » Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigions vers l'allée centrale du village. Des femmes discutaient, des hommes travaillaient et des enfants couraient dans tous les sens. C'était une ville qui vivait principalement de l'agriculture, elle était réputée pour sa viande et ses légumes de grande qualités, mais aussi pour le teinturier qui s'y était installé il y a 100 ans, visiblement rien n'avait changé. Le village était parsemé de plantation et d'animaux de basse-cour, mais malgré tout, il semblait bien mieux organisé que celui de Cocorico.

Le village étant construit sur une succession de collines les maisons était toute à différents niveaux. De plus, leurs architectures variaient selon leurs positions dans le village. À l'entrée de celui-ci, se trouvait principalement des maison en pierres avec des toits de brique rouge, mais plus vous vous aventuriez sur les hauteurs du village, plus les maisons étaient cubiques et faites de bois rouge ou vert. À l'entrée de celui-ci, se trouvait principalement des maison en pierres avec des toits de brique rouge, mais plus vous vous aventuriez sur les hauteurs du village, plus les maisons étaient cubiques et faites de bois rouge ou vert.

Les habitants étaient tous des hylien, donc aucun risque de racisme sur ce coup. Link semblait attiré par la boutique de vêtement, il me pointait cette direction tandis que je lui désignais la boutique de provisions.

« Rejoignons-nous à l'entrée du village dans une heure, ça te va ? » Il acquiesça de nouveau et s'en alla de son côté tandis que je partais du miens pour acheter quelques provisions pour le retour à Cocorico ainsi que les carottes pour Orbital.

***  
Je ressortais de la boutique les bras chargés de provisions et un grand sourire affiché sur mon visage, j'étais assez fier de mes achats. J'avais fait en sorte de prendre plus que nécessaire histoire de « rembourser » Link. Je me dirigeais vers les écuries pour placer toutes ces provisions dans les sacoches des chevaux et ainsi pouvoir continuer la visite de la ville sans être encombré.

Je regardais le ciel, le soleil était désormais lever et il faisait bien plus chaud. Les perles d'eau s'évaporaient petit à petit et bientôt, il ferait trop chaud pour continuer à porter mon manteau. Il faudrait que je trouve des tenues pour les différents climats auxquels nous allons faire face... Mais pour le moment, je dois me décharger de toutes ces affaires. Nous devions nous rejoindre d'ici 20 minutes, il me resterait un peu de temps pour explorer seule les alentours.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais en dehors des écuries et je m'étirais profitant des rayons du soleil sur ma peau, chose que je n'avais pas encore pu faire depuis mon réveil. Je regardais l'allée centrale qui commençait à se gorger de monde. Élimith n'était pas un grand village avant la guerre, mais visiblement beaucoup de monde se sont réfugié ici après la destruction de la citadelle. Il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas me perdre où il serait assez compliqué de retrouver Link dans cette foule.

Je me dirigeais vers la teinturerie pour découvrir ce fameux lieu ayant traversé les frontières et les âges. Au moment où j'allais passer la porte, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais instinctivement, je me retournais et balayais la foule d'un regard. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal.  
Je repris alors ma précédente action qui était de rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais quelqu'un me bouscula. Je perdis l'équilibre et je tombais au sol. Eh bien, décidément, le sol doit vraiment m'apprécier pour qu'il ne cesse de m'attirer contre lui.

Je frottais l'arrière de ma tête qui eut cogné le sol peut fortement heureusement. Je m'attendais à ce que la personne m'ayant bousculé m'aide à me relever, mais ce n'était qu'une simple attente. Il ne daignait même pas m'offrir un regard pour être sûr que j'allais bien. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à ce rustre !

Je me relevais et commençais à aller à sa poursuite dans la foule. Je ne le laisserais pas filer ainsi ! Il marchait plus vite, mais je me mis à courir pour le rattraper, il passa entre deux bâtiments et je le suivis. Je fis un dérapage sur mes talons pour tourner plus vite et ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il s'arrêta derrière le bâtiment et ne bougea plus. Nous étions à l'abri des regards et je commençais à regretter d'avoir suivi un inconnu. Il portait une cape noir et rouge et il était de dos. Je ne pouvais distinguer son visage d'aucune manière. Je me rapprochais doucement et commençai à râler comme à mon habitude :

« Ça vous étoufferait de vous excuser quand vous bousculez quelqu'un ?! » L'homme ne répondit rien. Tout le monde est muet dans ce monde ou quoi ?! Je saisis son épaule pour qu'il me fasse enfin face, mais l'homme retira délicatement ma main avant de se retourner, la capuche de sa cape tombait bien trop bas sur ses yeux ; je ne pouvais presque rien distinguer mise à part qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de jeune. Puis il me chuchota en passant à côté de moi pour s'en aller :

« Le temps n'est pas encore venue pour nos retrouvailles. » Mes yeux s'élargirent dans l'incompréhension totale de ses paroles... Mais... pour qui il se prend ?! Quelles retrouvailles ? Je me retournais pour le retenir, mais je ne trouvais personne. Il avait disparu...  
Qui était-ce ? Et de quelles retrouvailles parle-t-il ?...


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Je m'étais assise contre le bâtiment derrière lequel j'avais rejoint l'homme étrange... Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posais ma tête dessus, mes bras encerclèrent mes jambes. J'étais... Perturbé par l'annonce de ce jeune homme... Des retrouvailles ? Comment pourrais-je retrouver qui que se soit ? Ils étaient tous mort il y a 100 ans... Il a sûrement dû se tromper de personne et me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant, j'étais persuadé de connaître cette voix ainsi que son corps...

Mes yeux étaient vides, je ne voyais plus rien mise à part quelques tâches floues de l'environnement qui m'entourait. Ses paroles tournèrent en boucle dans mon esprit, sans arrêt, elles se répétaient à l'infini. Pourquoi tout devait être toujours aussi compliqué ? Quand est-ce que je le reverrais si ce n'était pas le moment venue ? Quand sera ce fameux moment venu ?  
Je sentis une main secouer frénétiquement mon épaule. Mes yeux se réadaptèrent aux couleurs et aux formes m'entourant. Je regardais le propriétaire de la main et je me souvins que j'étais censé retrouver Link !

Il était face à moi, essoufflé et un air inquiet sur son visage. Je couvris ma bouche à l'aide de mes mains pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Link essayait de reprendre calmement son souffle tandis qu'il me regardait semblant attendre une explication :

« Je suis désolé ! J-je... J'ai complètement oublié d'aller au point de rendez-vous ! Excuse-moi. » Je liais mes mains pour le supplier de me pardonner. Il devait m'avoir cherché de partout vu comme il était essoufflé. Il soupira visiblement rassuré, mais il releva les yeux avec un autre regard insistant demandant d'autre explications: « Ah... Heu, je me suis perdue et j'étais un peu fatigué vois-tu... Donc je voulais me reposer ici en attendant pour aller te retrouver et je me suis assoupie...» Je ne sais pas pourquoi je mentais... Mais je préférais garder pour moi ma précédente rencontre...

Link soupira d'exaspération cette fois, c'est vrai que mon excuse était complètement stupide. Il se releva et me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. En espérant que cette fois en saisissant cette main, je ne sois pas attiré dans une quelconque étreinte bizarre.  
Je me relevais et dépoussiérais mes vêtements. Ensuite, je regardais Link, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, pourtant, il me semblait qu'il était allé dans la boutique qui en vendait n'est-ce pas ?... Mais il y avait plus important, désormais nous devions nous rendre sur les hauteurs du village pour aller au laboratoire antique. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce laboratoire et le chercher prendrait sûrement du temps.

« Nous pouvons y aller ? » Je le questionnais en lui adressant un sourire. Question stupide, bien sûr que nous pouvions y aller, il devait attendre ça depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Il hocha la tête et passa devant moi pour rejoindre l'allée principale. Il y avait visiblement toujours autant de monde, mais je ferais attention à ne pas perdre Link de vue et ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Link s'arrêta dans la foule et je manquais de lui rentrer dedans, je fis en sorte de garder mon équilibre. Nous étions les deux seuls idiots planté en plein milieu du chemin et les gens autour de nous commencèrent à râler. Sans prévenir, il prit ma main et se dirigea en direction d'une maison isolé. Je frissonnais au contact soudain... Décidément, Link ne faisait jamais les choses simplement, il devait toujours se compliquer la vie. Je trébuchais une ou deux fois en essayant de suivre son rythme. Nous traversions un pont pour se rendre vers la fameuse bâtisse isolée du village. Elle était semblable à celle à l'entrée du village, le sanctuaire n'était pas très loin de celle-ci, un peu plus en hauteur. Il était donc venue ici hier soir ?  
Link lâcha ma main et s'approcha d'un homme se trouvant à côté de la maison assis près d'un feu de bois.

L'homme était presque chauve, les cheveux grisonnant et une barbe de quelques jours se répandait sur ses joues. Il était de plein de couleur différentes, il semblait assez extravertis. Son torse apparaissait sous sa veste bleu doté d'une capuche en fourrure jaune et noir. Il était... Vraiment bizarre, il s'était assis tel une femme en croisant ses jambes l'une sur l'autre. Il accueillit Link avec un grand sourire :

« Tu es revenu mon garçon ! Et pas seule visiblement ! » Il parlait d'une manière très efféminé ; il avait l'air trop joyeux à mon goût. Je ne préfère pas savoir d'où ils se connaissent... L'homme était accompagné de deux autres hommes qui se prélassaient eux aussi devant le feu. L'un était vraiment... Et bien comment dire... Laid ?... Il ressemblait à un gland, mais véritablement, un vrai gland. Je le surnommerais tête de gland. L'autre homme semblait discret et ne possédait aucun détail physique méritant d'être cité.

Link hocha la tête. L'homme repris :  
« Alors ? Tu m'achètes cette maison pour 3 000 rubis et une trentaine de fagots de bois ? » Mes yeux devaient être exorbités : 3 000 rubis ?! Il est complètement fou ?! Ma mâchoire devait faire au moins 1 mètre de long. Jamais il n'aura la somme pour payer cette vieille maison. De plus, c'était inutile, nous n'allions pas rester ici très longtemps. Je regardais Link en attente d'une quelconque réponse et ma mâchoire tombait désormais de 6 mètre de haut. Il tendit une bourse remplie de rubis à l'homme en face de lui.

L'homme la saisie et regarda son contenu. Il hocha la tête visiblement satisfait. « Il manque les fagots de bois. » Link montrait derrière l'homme. Il y avait un amas de fagots de bois qu'il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué.

Tête de gland alla les compter puis dit : « Il y en a pile 30 patron ! » L'homme excentrique tapa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait : « Parfait mon garçon ! Cette maison est à toi ! Si tu as besoin de l'agencer, il faudra débourser de nouveau 1 500 rubis, je sais, c'est une certaine somme, mais pense qu'elle valait plus 20 000 rubis à la base donc tu fais une véritable affaire ! Elle appartenait à un ancien membre de la garde royale d'hyrule tu sais ! C'est un lieu historique ! » Link leva les yeux au ciel et soupira face aux discours du marchand. Il lui tendit une seconde bourse moins remplies cette fois-ci.

« Splendide ! Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu faire affaire tout les deux ! Reviens en fin de journée pour récupérer ton nouveau bien ! » Link hocha la tête et commença à s'en aller. Je restais sur place sans bouger, choqué. D'où pouvait-il sortir une telle somme ?! Il venait de dépenser 4 500 rubis sans aucune vergogne ! J'ai à peine 200 rubis sur moi !

Je réagissais et je fis demi-tour d'un pas pressé pour le rattraper : « Link ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'acheter une maison comme ça sur un coup de tête ?! » Link haussa les épaules. Même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ok, Link est fou. Cet homme est complètement timbré !  
Nous rejoignions l'axe principal du village et nous dirigions de nouveaux vers le laboratoire antique sur les hauteurs de la ville.

***  
Au bout de 30 minutes de marche, nous y étions. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable malgré le vent frais en provenance de la montagne de Lannelle. Nous étions tout en haut de la montagne sur laquelle se posait le village d'Élimith nous avions donc une vue complète sur le village en contre bas ainsi que toute la vallée. On pouvait observer le Mont des Géminés ainsi que la tour d'Élimith un peu plus loin. La vue était à coupler le souffle.

Le vent brassait mes cheveux de manière incontrôlable, les mèches foutaient mon visage comme le faisaient toutes les odeurs de la nature. Link se dirigeait déjà vers la porte du laboratoire afin d'y entrer, je me précipitais de le suivre pour ne rien manquer ! Je voulais découvrir ce fameux laboratoire et la fameuse Pru'ha. Je la connaissais de nom, elle était une scientifique avec qui ma sœur passait beaucoup de temps à étudier les gardiens ainsi que les créatures divines. Le temps ne doit pas l'avoir épargnée elle non plus.

Le laboratoire était semblable aux maisons à l'entrée du village, mais bien plus grande que toutes celles que j'avais vu. Il y avait une tour raccordé à la maison, on aurait dit la tour d'un donjon. J'espère qu'elle n'enferme pas des gens là-dedans...

Une sorte de poêle se trouvait à côté de la porte, il était éteint et je commençais alors à douter qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de ce laboratoire. Link ne prit pas la peine de toquer ou d'annoncer de quelques manières que ce soit sa présence. Il ouvrit la porte comme si c'était chez lui. Il est fou. C'est décidé.

Je me pressais de le suivre pour prendre un coup d'œil de l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il faisait frais à l'intérieur, c'était très agréable au vu de la chaleur de l'extérieur. Je refermais la porte derrière nous et pris un coup d'œil de l'environnement autour de nous. Le laboratoire était tout en bois à l'intérieure comme une simple maison. Il y avait énormément de papier au sol et de livres ouvert ou encore des caisses avec marquées « Fragile ! ».

Il y avait une table au milieu de la pièce et directement sur notre gauche le sol était légèrement surélevé tel une plateforme. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait le même présentoir que celui trouvé à la tour d'Élimith. La maison était assez bien éclairé, au fond de la pièce principale se trouvait un homme Sheikah assez âgé et au centre, sur l'un des tabouret de la table une petite fille Sheikah était debout et regardait attentivement les papiers posés devant elle les bras croisé. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

Je ne voyais pas de vieille femme Sheikah dans les parages... Ce n'était pas bon signe. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas morte le temps qu'on arrive, ce serait vraiment bête...  
Link se dirigea vers la jeune fille, celle-ci leva les yeux de ses papiers et l'accueillit : « Bonjour, bienvenue au laboratoire antique d'Élimith ! Vous voulez voir le chef du laboratoire ?» Je me baladais dans la maison et observais les différents objets éparpillés dans cette grande maison avant de rejoindre Link et la petite fille. Celle-ci portait une gande paire de lunette rouge, ses cheveux était tiré en deux gros chignons sur sa tête, elle portait les vêtements de sa tribu. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Link répondit en hochant la tête pour dire « oui ». La petite fille désigna l'homme derrière elle : « Le chef se trouve au fond. Il est très occupé, alors je te prierais de ne pas lui prendre trop de son temps ! »

Eh bien, pour une petite fille, elle n'avait pas peur de s'adresser de la sorte à des adultes... Enfin adultes, nous n'avions que 117 ans.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'homme au fond de la pièce. Il était debout devant une grande bibliothèque, il semblait très concentré. Link s'approcha de lui et l'homme se retourna pour nous faire face. Il nous offrait le même accueil que la petite fille : « Bonjour ! J'imagine que vous n'aviez jamais vu autant de livres réunit au même endroit, je me trompe ? »

Il s'adressait plus à Link qu'à moi. Sa petite bibliothèque n'était rien à côtés de celle du Château d'Hyrule, je riais intérieurement. Visiblement, il ne comptait pas se présenter se présenter à nous tout de suite.

Link n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme poursuivait : « Nous avons réunis ici tout les documents que nous avons pu trouver sur les civilisations antiques ! Moi-même, je ne saurais te dire combien nous avons d'ouvrages ! » Il semblait très très fier de ses livres. Je vais me taire et ne pas lui briser ses rêves.  
L'homme prit un coup d'œil sur Link, il le dévisageait complètement de haut en bas, jusqu'à que ses yeux s'arrête au niveau de sa ceinture, ses yeux s'élargirent en conséquence et il commençait à bégayer :

« Mais... c'est.. À ta ceinture... C'est la... C'est la ta... Mais oui aucun doute ! C'est la tablette Sheikah ! Cela va te sembler sûrement grotesque, mais c'est la première fois que je la voie ! Si tu pouvais me dire quels modules, y sont installés, cela m'aidera grandement dans mes recherches ! » L'homme ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on faisait un cadeau. Link lui tandis la tablette Sheikah et l'homme commença à l'examiner : « Le Cinetis... Hohoho intéressant ! Le Polaris ! Les bombes à distance et le Cryonis...Y en a-t-il d'autre ?... » L'homme parlait à lui-même et je regardais Link attendant une réaction de sa part : comme d'habitude rien.

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a comme modules ?... Hmmm... Étrange... » J'ignorais de quoi il parlait, ce qu'était un module ou quels étaient tous ces noms qu'il venait de prononcer. Link ne me les a jamais montrées, il ne s'est jamais servi de sa tablette en dehors des sanctuaires et de la tour d'Élimith, j'ignorais qu'il existait des « modules »... L'homme poursuivait ayant totalement oublié ma présence :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il te manque des modules de base, il y a certainement une explication à ce phénomène... » L'homme réfléchissait profondément qu'en il eu un déclic :  
« Oh ! Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ?! Pardonne-moi, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Canel. Et toi... Tu t'appelles Link, c'est ça ? » Link semblait légèrement choqué qu'il connaisse son prénom, mais moi, j'étais agacé d'être ignoré, je répondis à la place de Link :

« Oui, il s'appelle Link et moi, je suis Kitsis, ravis de vous rencontrer Monsieur Canel, mais pourrions-nous savoir comment vous connaissez son nom ? » Canel recula légèrement effrayer par mon interaction soudaine. Il leva les mains en signe de défense en poursuivis :  
« Dame Impa nous a parlé de Link. Elle nous à dit d'aider le jeune garçon qui se présenterait à nous avec la tablette Sheikah. Son nom serait Link et il serait l'espoir de notre monde, celui qui s'éveillerait du sommeil de la renaissance. » Définitivement, je devais être invisible parce qu'il se remit à discuter seulement avec Link, je devais rendre bien dans le décor pour qu'on m'oublie aussi facilement. Mais l'homme se frappa légèrement la tête :

« Ah ! Mais j'ai omis un détail de la plus haute importance ! » Ah, enfin, il allait s'intéresser à moi ? Il reprit : « Enfin, cela ne te concerne pas directement... » Eh, bah, non, j'étais définitivement devenue un vase. L'homme criait à la jeune fille au centre de la pièce : « Chef ! C'est la tablette Sheikah ! La vraie ! » Link le regardait bizarrement, nous le dévisagions tout deux. Il venait vraiment d'appeler la petite fille de tout à l'heure... « Chef » ? Je le regardais et lui posait la question qui devait sûrement se lire sur nos visages :

« Chef ?  
-Ah là là... Quel étourdis... Je ne t'ai même pas présenté notre chef de laboratoire... » Je ne comprenais plus rien, bien sûr, il ne me répondait pas, il répondait à Link alors que celui-ci ne lui avait même pas parlé. J'avais l'impression d'être une marionnettiste ou une ventriloque... Ah non, c'est vrai, je suis un vase !... Il poursuivit :

« Le chef de ce laboratoire antique, c'est elle là-bas... Dame Pru'ha. » Je devais avoir des hallucinations auditives. Il vient bien de dire que la petite fille penchée sur la table au centre de la pièce était Dame Pru'ha ? Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire niais qui se profilait sur mon visage. Tout le monde est fou, ce monde à complètement pété un plomb. Dame Pru'ha est censé être âgé de plus de 100 ans... Et cet homme veut nous faire croire que cette petite fille âgée de moins de 10 ans est cette fameuse Dame Pru'ha ? Et Ganon est devenues gentil pendant qu'on y est !  
L'homme continua son discours sans prêter attention à nos visages choqués : « C'est la plus expérimentée de notre petite équipe. »

Avec Link, nous nous retournions pour faire face à Dame Pru'ha. Elle était tournée vers nous toujours debout sur son tabouret, elle souriait visiblement contente de sa petite farce. Elle leva ses mains au niveaux de ses yeux et fit le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts pour paraître plus mignonne puis nous dit : « Ouistiti ! »

Je regardais Link et il fit de même... Nous échangions un regard de peur complète et sûrement très justifié. Canel poursuivit son discours pour Link que je m'autorisais à écouter : « En tant que chercheur, j'estime avoir de la chance d'être l'assistant d'une telle sommité de la science. » Une sommité de la science ? Elle n'a même pas 10 ans ! C'est impossible !

« Il faut que tu sache une chose, Link. Dame Pru'ha a l'air d'une petite fille comme ça, mais... » Il hésita et se frotta le menton en pleine réflexion, il s'éclaircit la voix : « Hem hem... Peut-être que je ne devrais pas parler de choses qui ne me concernent pas... Si tu veux en savoir plus tu ferais mieux d'aller discuter avec elle directement. » Nous avancions sans perdre de temps en direction de la fameuse Dame Pru'ha... J'étais sceptique vis-à-vis de sa capacité à nous aider...

Elle souriait, très fière d'elle. Nous arrivions devant elle et dit: « Héhé ! Je suis grillé, zut alors ! Vous êtes surpris pas vrai ?! » C'était véritable une enfant, elle se dandinait sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans bouger durant longtemps. Elle enchaîna : « Ben ouais, c'est moi la chef du laboratoire antique d'Élimith et pas Canel ! Ouistitiiii ! » Elle refit la même pose que précédemment... Au secours... Sortez-moi de là...

« Alors, Link ? C'était comment le sommeil de la renaissance ? T'as fait de jolis rêves ? En tout cas t'as pas changé d'un poil en 100 ans ! C'est fou quand même, hein ! Pas une seule petite ride ! Et tu te sens comment depuis ton réveil ? Pas trop rouillé ? Bah, si t'as pu venir jusqu'ici, c'est que tu dois pas te sentir trop mal, hein ? » Elle n'arrêtait pas d'enchaîner les questions, un vrai moulin à paroles.. Link semblait un peu désorienté avec toutes ces questions... Mais comment pouvait-elle connaître Link ? Elle parlait de lui il y a cent ans... Mais c'est impossible ! Elle est à peine assez âgée pour savoir lire et écrire !

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'as l'air tout bizarre ! » Link était un peu pâle, c'était assez marrant, il ne comprenait rien à la situation et toutes les questions que lui posait Pru'ha n'arrangeait pas la situation. Elle prit une moue outrée et dit : « Attends, me dis pas que tu sais pas qui je suis ?! Tu te souviens de moi, hein ? » Elle était impatiente d'obtenir une réponse... Link secoua la tête pour lui briser ses espoirs. Eh, oui, il ne se souvenait de rien du tout... Mais comment aurait-il pu se souvenir d'une petite fille ? Pru'ha était une grande scientifique il y a cent ans, mais... C'est impossible que ce soit elle !

« QUOI ?! » Elle était visiblement très très très déçue de Link elle repris : « Ouah le choc ! C'est trop triste, je m'en remettrai jamais ! » Il mimait des pleur et une grande tristesse sur son visage, mais au fond elle semblait aller bien.

« Il y a 100 ans, le Fléau Ganon t'a mis une sacrée raclée, alors on t'a amené au sanctuaire de la Renaissance et puis on t'a plongé dans un profond sommeil de la renaissance ! C'était quelque chose ! J'te raconte pas ! » Link ne voulait visiblement pas lui répondre, il allait rester muet avec elle aussi visiblement, peut être n'aime-t-il tout simplement pas femme ? Pourtant, il a bien parlé avec Impa... Je répondais à sa place :

« Link à perdu tout souvenir de sa vie d'il y a cent ans. » Pru'ha me regarda et elle se mit à marmonner pour elle-même : « Hum... Je m'y attendais... Après avoir été plongé pendant 100 ans dans un sommeil de la renaissance, le sujet est devenue amnésique... Ou fait bien semblant... C'est noté... » Elle nous regarda alors qu'on la fixait avec des regards bizarres, elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête et riait nerveusement : « Hahaha ! Désolée ! Je prends tout le temps des notes, déformation professionnelle ! Vous avez peut-être envie de me poser des questions ? »

Link secouait la tête en guise de non, tandis que je sautais sur l'occasion pour lui poser celle qui me chatouillait le bout de la langue depuis tout à l'heure : « T'es une gamine ?... » Elle me lança un regard de rage et s'énerva : « Hé, mais, gamine toi-même ! » Je me tus immédiatement... Elle avait un sacré caractère... Elle marmonnait de nouveau quelque chose et je tendis l'oreille pour l'entendre : « En même temps...Elle a pas tort... » Puis elle nous dit :

« En fait, c'est juste une expérience qui a un peu raté... Ou un peut trop réussis, ça dépend du point de vue. J'ai tout noté dans mon journal en haut, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à aller le lire, compris ? Ce serait trop la honte ! Revenons plutôt à nos moutons ! » Ceci expliquait cela, c'était donc bel et bien la même Pru'ha qu'il y a 100 ans, mais elle avait visiblement rajeunît. Elle se redressa et dirigeait son regard uniquement vers Link, elle allait donc s'adresser seulement à lui.

« Te revoilà enfin, après 100 ans ! Et qui s'est qui va terrasser le terrible Ganon qui récupère peu à peu ses forces ? C'est toi ! » Link avala nerveusement, elle avait le chic pour rassurer les gens elle. « Et qui s'est qui va ainsi retrouver notre princesse Zelda ? Hihi, c'est encore toi ! ». Elle était vraiment comique et elle semblait s'amuser du regard de détresse dans les yeux de l'homme à mes côtes. Elle prit un air un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci : « Alors moi, je vais remettre sur ta tablette Sheikah ses modules de base manquants. C'est le bon plan non ? » Elle attendait une réponse et Link la lui donna avec un signe de tête pour signifier oui. Elle s'esclaffa : « Bonne réponse ! C'est exactement la réponse que je désirais ! » En même temps... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

« Alors, tu vas me rendre un tout petit service ! » Je sentais l'arnaque venir et Link aussi, que va-t-elle lui demander ? « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Y a un problème ? Dis donc, vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais réparer sa tablette Sheikah gratuitement ?! » j'intervins avant que Link ne puisse tenter de dire quelque chose avec une expression de son visage: « Bah bien sûr que non, évidemment. » Link me lança un regard d'incompréhension qui disait « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Pru'ha sautilla et dit : « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont bien élevés à ce que je vois ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Link a plus de 100 ans, il est plus du tout jeune finalement ! » Si seulement elle savait que nous étions tout deux âgées de plus de 100 ans, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête...

« Mais bon, passons. T'as vu le fourneau dehors ? Et t'as vu qu'il était éteint ? » Link acquiesça et mon cerveau fit très rapidement le lien entre ça et où elle voulait en venir. Pru'ha essaya de paraître encore plus mignonne et fit la moue devant Link :  
« Dis... Tu veux pas allumer notre fourneau avec une flamme bleue du fourneau antique ? S'il te plaît ! Sois pas vache ! Ça mettra mon adorable pierre guide en marche et comme ça, je pourrais réactiver les modules de base qu'il te manque ! »

Elle désignait le présentoir et la grosse pierre conique au-dessus de celle-ci à notre droite. C'était donc une pierre guide. Au moins nous avions son nom... Elle marmonna de nouveau quelque chose : « Et moi, je pourrais bien m'amuser... » Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda Link : « Je compte sur toi pour me ramener cette flamme bleue ! » Link acquiesça et sortit de la maison d'un pas déterminé saisissant une torche au passage. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, je le suivais pour voir où se trouvait cette fameuse flamme bleue. J'observais la vallée sous mes yeux et cherchais désespéré qu'elle chose de bleu et lumineux...

Près du village on pouvait apercevoir un fourneau qui semblait briller d'une lumière bleutée. Elle était loin et il allait être assez difficile pour lui de la ramener sans qu'elle ne s'éteigne, mais bon, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Enfin, j'espère, pour faire un aller et retour, il lui faudrait au minimum une heure. Je lui montrais l'emplacement du fourneau et il acquiesça prêt à partir, il s'en alla en courant sans un autre signe.

Bon et bien... Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je m'essayais au sol et j'essayais de suivre Link des yeux. Je devais trouver un moyen de passer le temps, mais il vint tout seul à moi. Pru'ha vint s'asseoir à mes côtés dans l'herbe et m'accorda un grand sourire. « Je ne te connais pas toi, qui es-tu ? » Me dit-elle avec son air enfantin. Je la dévisageais, c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en préoccupe ? Je baissais les yeux sur mes jambes nues et commençais à lui parler : « Je me nomme Kitsis. »

Elle frotta son menton d'un air pensif : « Tiens ! C'est fou ! La sœur de la princesse Zelda se nommait elle aussi Kitsis ! Je ne savais pas que ce prénom était devenu à la mode. À vrai dire, les gens cherchaient plutôt à l'éviter à l'époque... » Je riais doucement, en effet... C'est normal vu que je suis sa sœur... « En fait... Je suis la sœur de Zelda... » Je la regardais d'un air sérieux pour lui montrer que je ne rigolais pas. Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

Elle tombait au sol et se tordait de rire, c'est étrange, mais je mis attendais... Elle essuya une larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil. Mon annonce avait déjà le don de faire pleurer de rire beaucoup de gens à l'époque.

« Haha ! On me l'avait jamais fait celle-là ! Kitsis est morte pendant l'invasion du château d'Hyrule par Ganon, ce n'est pas bien de faire des blague sur les personnes décédé, tu sais ? » Je riais tendrement une nouvelle fois... C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais rencontré Pru'ha il y a cent ans, c'est normal qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas... Je la laissais alors croire que je n'étais pas la fille du Roi Rhoam Bosphomarus. Pru'ha me regardait avec insistance, comme une petite fille... Son rajeunissement avait aussi atteint son esprit visiblement.

« Oui ?  
-Pourquoi te faire passer pour la Princesse ? » Je songeais... Oui en effet... Je ne devrais pas donner ma vraie identité... Cela pourrait me causer des problèmes comme autrefois...  
« Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me faire passer pour une princesse. Au fond, la seule vrai et unique princesse de ce royaume est Son Altesse Zelda et me faire passer pour sa sœur n'est pas forcément sage. » Je baissais les yeux, au fond, j'ai passé mon enfance à me comporter comme une princesse pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais après un événement ; je détestais ce titre et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être une fille banale. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais la possibilité de sacrifier ce titre et de reconstruire ma vie... Mais d'une part, c'est comme si je désavouais ma famille toute entière... Pru'ha interrompit mon raisonnement :

« Tu sais, la princesse Zelda aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde. Elle était sa seule source de réconfort... Je ne sais même pas si, lorsqu'elle est allée affronter Ganon, elle était au courant que ça sœur était dans le château au moment de l'assaut. Si elle l'aurait su, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds. » Malheureusement, je sais bien que je n'étais pas la première personne dans son cœur. C'était un mensonge. Je savais très bien qui tenait cette place, c'était même le sujet de la plus violente dispute que nous ayons eu... Le jour même de la réincarnation de Ganon.

Pru'ha s'étira et reprit la parole : « Tu accompagnes Link dans son voyage ?  
-Oui.  
-Ah... Tu as donc déjà remarqué qu'il ne parlait pas ?  
-En effet. » Elle me regardait avec pitié... Elle hésitait visiblement à me dire quelques choses, j'allais lui tirer les vers du nez : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème vis-à-vis de ça ?  
-Non-non ! Absolument pas ! Déjà, il y a 100 ans, il ne parlait pas à beaucoup de monde mis à part les prodiges, le roi et la princesse Zelda. Je me demandais si tu savais pourquoi il ne parlait pas. » Son discours m'intéressait de plus en plus, je ne l'avais pas encore vue aussi sérieuse, mais elle portait un regard triste sur son visage. « Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Laisse-lui le temps, quand il aura confiance en toi, il te parlera... Alors ne le force pas d'accord ? » Eh bien c'était mal partis... « Je ferais attention promis. ». Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence total, puis elle dit :  
« Je pense que tu es une bonne personne... Alors je vais te révéler pourquoi il ne parle pas. »


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Mes yeux s'élargirent dans la surprise... Me révéler pourquoi il ne parle pas ?! Elle ne pouvait pas autant me faire plaisir ! Je la regardais avec une lueur d'impatience et d'espoir dans les yeux. Peut-être qu'en connaissant toute l'histoire, je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il accepte de me parler ou je pourrai un peu plus le ménager.

« Mais tu dois me promettre de rien lui dire ! Sinon jamais il n'acceptera de me montrer sa tablette Sheikah !  
-Je te le promets ! »

Elle se redressa et s'éclaircit la voix :  
« Hem hem... Tu dois être au courant que Link est le héros de la légende de notre royaume n'est-ce pas ? ». J'acquiesçai et elle poursuivie : « Ça ne s'est pas toujours su. Enfant Link vivait paisiblement comme tous les autres enfants. Contrairement à la princesse Zelda, il est impossible de prévoir qui va être le héros de la légende. Donc Link ne recevait aucune éducation particulière durant son enfance. ».

Je connaissais tout ça. Seulement, elle poursuivit et ce qu'elle allait me raconter, ça, je ne le savais pas : « Petit, il vivait au village d'Élimith avec sa famille comme tout autre enfant. Il a grandi ici même, dans une maison un peu à l'écart du village. » ... Mon cerveau fit le lien entre ça et la maison que Link avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Se pourrait-il que ce soit la maison de son enfance ?! Elle continua sa tirade :

« Son père était le chef de l'entièreté de la garde royale d'Hyrule, un homme très importants et surtout très absent dans l'éducation de son fils. » Mon cœur se pinçait... J'ignorais complètement ça... Elle poursuivit : « Sa mère l'élevait presque seule. Les rares fois ou son père rentrait, c'était pour entraîner son fils au maniement des armes et très vite Link montra d'incroyables aptitudes au combat à l'épée. Bien trop incroyable pour un enfant de 8 ans. La nouvelle se propagea dans le village, puis dans le royaume tout entier jusqu'à atterrir dans les oreilles du Roi. » Elle prit une inspiration et baissa la tête, j'appréhendais, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à parler de mon père...

Qu'avait-il fait ?...  
« Link était alors déclaré nouveau héros d'Hyrule et du jour au lendemain Roam Bosphomarus ordonna son transfert au château afin qu'il puisse suivre un entraînement intensif et devenir le preux chevalier de la princesse Zelda. Mais la mère de Link s'opposa à cette décision du Roi, elle refusait de priver son fils d'une éducation normal et de toutes les joies que peuvent apporter la vie d'un enfant normal. Le Roi lui proposa de la laisser vivre à la citadelle avec son fils ou de la dépanner avec des rubis, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple...

Ce n'était pas seulement une question de logement ou d'argent. Son fils allait lui être enlevé... Elle s'opposait à toutes sortes de négociations.» Mon cœur me faisait mal, il battait bien trop vite et je voulais connaître la suite de cette histoire que s'était-il passé ?! Pru'ha serra de toutes ses forces sa jupe de sa tenue Sheikah et poursuivit d'une voix plus douce, presque inaudible... :

« Le Roi ordonna son exécution. Le père de Link alla chercher son fils et l'arracha des bras de sa mère pour l'emmener au château. Elle fut tuée sous ses yeux sans aucune vergogne. Au château, son père lui donna une éducation extrêmement strict, il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir. Depuis ce jour, Link ne parla plus. La pression mis sur ses épaules par le royaume ainsi que le traumatisme le fit plonger dans le mutisme. Tout ça pour une histoire de devoir... Même si c'était important pour le royaume, Link à dû se sacrifier pour le reste du monde. Très rare sont les personnes à qui il accepte d'adresser la parole. Déjà, que je détestais mon père, mais alors là ma haine était multiplié par dix... Enfin, tout ça, c'est la princesse Zelda qui me l'a raconté donc moi, je n'en sais vraiment trop rien ! Hey... Tu vas bien ? »

Les larmes coulèrent à flots le long de mes joues, je tremblais dans le choc de la révélation... J'aurais préféré... Ne rien savoir du tout... Des fois, l'ignorance est une meilleure voie à suivre que la vérité... Déjà, que je détestais mon père, mais alors là ma haine était multiplié par dix... Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! Comment a-t-il pu être aussi égoïste ?!

Puis je réalisais mon comportement depuis nos retrouvailles à Cocorico... Ce que je lui ai dit à Cocorico devant la boutique quand il essayait seulement de me retenir de faire du mal à quelqu'un... Je lui ai dit que son père devait avoir honte de lui... Je frappais le sol avec mon poing pour me défouler... Je suis monstrueuse ! Je ne mérite pas qu'il soit aussi gentil avec moi... Je repensais aussi à quand j'essayais de le forcer à parler devant la tour d'Élimith... Quand je lui parlais de la paravoile de mon père... Il est resté calme malgré toutes mes insultes et remarque déplacé...

Je serrais le tissu de ma robe dans mes mains pour éviter d'exploser... J'étais une idiote... Au final... Il serait sûrement mieux sans moi... N'est-ce pas ?...  
Pru'ha tapota mon dos en guise de réconfort : « Hey... Calme toi, tu n'y es pour rien, tu sais ? C'est une très vieille histoire désormais ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir pour lui ! » Et moi comme une c**** je lui avais rappelé ses mauvais souvenirs !

« Pru'ha... Peux-tu me laisser seule s'il te plaît ?...  
-Oui, pas, de soucis, si tu as besoin, je serais à l'intérieur. » Elle se leva, enlevait la poussière de ses vêtements avant de rentrer doucement vers le laboratoire.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posais ma tête contre eux alors que je pleurais doucement. Nous avions tout les deux perdu notre mère étant jeune... Et comme ma sœur il avait grandi avec tous les espoirs d'un peuple sur ses épaules... Mais contrairement à elle, jamais il n'eut jamais le droit de broncher et jamais il ne se plaignit de son destin...  
Je me remémorais les images de mon enfance... Il m'arrivait de le croiser dans la cours d'entraînement... Je le voyais qui s'entraînait jour et nuit, sans jamais se fatigué et portant toujours le même regard déterminé sur son visage.

Mais malgré qu'il n'ait rien demandé, je commençais à le haïr de plus en plus chaque jour... Je le méprisais intérieurement parce qu'il était le fameux héros que m'a sœur détestait. Elle le haïssait elle aussi, durant très longtemps elle refusait sa présence dans le château et ainsi elle défiait l'autorité de notre père. Au fond... Link ne devrait pas retrouver ses souvenirs... Il ne doit pas retrouver toute cette tristesse qu'il a pu éprouver autrefois...

J'essuyais les larmes de mes joues et frottais mes yeux essayant de chasser toutes traces de tristesse. Je me relevais et replaçais ma robe correctement pour qu'il n'y ai pas de plis apparent. Je regardais la vallée pour voir si j'apercevais le héros. Je distinguais au loin une lueur bleu avançant toute seule, je riais tranquillement, ça devait être lui, il serait là dans quelques minutes. Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand je vu qu'il y avait un escalier en colimaçon pour atteindre le haut de la tour dont parlait tout à l'heure Pru'ha... Il ne fallait pas que j'aille lire son journal, n'est-ce pas ?... Malheureusement pour elle, la curiosité prit le dessus et je m'éloignais de la porte pour prendre l'escalier et me diriger vers le haut de cette tour. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées pour que Link ne remarque rien.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la tour en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans la petite salle circulaire. Une fois assuré que personne n'y était, j'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. La salle était simple, un lit, quelques livres, une petite fenêtre et un bureau se trouvait au plein milieu de la pièce. Sur ce dernier, se trouvait un journal grand ouvert, je m'approchais pour le lire. Je lisais le titre : « Rapport de développement du module antique « cure de jouvence » TOP SECRET ! » , malgré les derniers mots écrit sur le journal, j'entamais la lecture :

« Jour XX Mois XX,  
J'ai commencé à développer un tout nouveau module, « Cure de jouvence ». Si tout se passe comme prévu, je pourrai inverser le processus de vieillissement d'un grand nombre d'espèces. Et si j'arrivais à le perfectionner, nous pourrons rajeunir les vétérans de l'armée d'Hyrule et ainsi la renforcer. Ainsi, quand Ganon ressuscitera, nous serons capables de lui opposer une résistance digne de ce nom. Nous pourrions aussi en profiter pour augmenter la main-d'oeuvre ! J'ai vraiment l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser ce module en faveur de la paix. »  
Je tournais la page et m'apprêtais à lire la suivante, visiblement l'écriture était bien moins vieille que celle de la page précédente, elle devait l'avoir écrit il n'y a pas longtemps.

« Jour YY Mois YY  
La version bêta du module « Cure de jouvence » est enfin prête. Je l'ai tout de suite installé sur la tablette Sheikah que j'ai fabriqué et me suis portée volontaire pour le tester. Vingt secondes après l'activation du module par Canel, j'ai commencé à me sentir fatiguée et fiévreuse. On a immédiatement interrompu l'expérience, mais depuis, je ne fais que somnoler. Aujourd'hui, je vais me coucher tôt, et demain je reprendrai l'analyse de l'expérience. » Je trouvais intéressant de lire ce journal, je découvrais un nouveau module et en plus ça me permettait d'avoir des informations croustillantes sur Pru'ha ! Je tournais la page.

« Cure de jouvence - Deuxième Jour.  
Je me sens moins fatigué qu'hier. Ma chevelure a poussé jusqu'à atteindre le sol, et les rides qui creusaient mon visage ont presque disparu. J'ai donc correctement installé le module, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'effet rajeunissant serait aussi rapide. J'ai tiré Canel du lit pour qu'il m'examine. Taille, poids, vue, électrocardiogramme, analyse sanguine, ostéodensitométrie... On a fait tous les examens disponible dans ce laboratoire. Les résultats que j'ai obtenus correspondent à ceux d'une Sheikah de 50 ans. Autrement dit, en une nuit, j'avais rajeuni de plus 70 ans. Espérons que demain, je ne me réveille pas à l'état de foetus. » Je riais en m'imaginant Pru'ha bébé, ce serait vraiment mignon ! Je poursuivais.

« Cure de jouvence - Troisième Jour.  
Je me suis réveillé débordante d'énergie. Cela faisait des décennies que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je suis immédiatement allé me regarder dans le miroir, et le visage que j'y ai était tellement plus jeune... Les résultats des analyses menées par Canel correspondent désormais à ceux d'une Sheikah d'environ 30 ans. C'est l'âge auquel j'ai enfin pu reprendre mes recherches, après le Grand Fléau qui a dévasté notre monde. À cette époque, j'avais aussi commencé à chercher un moyen d'améliorer les modules, comme le détecteur Sheikah. Mais ce n'est que vers mes 80 ans que mes recherches ont porté leurs fruits. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte bien confier ces extensions à l'épéiste talentueux quand il se réveillera. Et alors... Il pourra venir à bout du Fléau qui a ingurgité la princesse Zelda... Je l'espère sincèrement... »

J'arrêtais de lire à partir de cette page et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour regarder où en était Link. J'ai bien fait de vérifier, car il arrivait vers le laboratoire et je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider pour allumer le fourneau.

Je sortis de la tour et je commençais à descendre les escaliers pour me placer devant le fourneau près de la porte. Lire le journal de Pru'ha me sortit de mes pensées sombre de tout à l'heure, ça m'avait aussi permis d'en savoir plus sur son apparence actuel, c'était donc à cause de sa fameuse cure de jouvence qui a dégénérée. J'espère qu'elle retrouvera son âge originel, ça ne doit pas être bien facile d'être une petite fille de 120 ans.

Link arrivait devant moi, essoufflé, il me tendit la torche qu'il portait à bout de bras, je la prenais et allumais rapidement le fourneau. Une grande flamme bleue jaillit du fourneau et je manquais de me brûler, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me concentrer sur ce détail. Je me retournais pour découvrir qu'un cercle bleu identique à celui qui s'était formait sur la plateforme de la tour d'Élimith s'était formé devant la porte du laboratoire. Je me demande vraiment à quoi peuvent bien servir ces cercles bizarres... Je me retournais pour voir Link, il s'asseyait sur le sol et commençait à reprendre un rythme de respiration normale. Il levait les yeux au ciel tout en reposant la plupart de son poids sur ses bras. Il était rouge, en même temps, il venait de courir pendant plus de 40 minute non-stop. De plus, c'était essentiellement de la montée pour se rendre au laboratoire, puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je détournais le regard...

Pourquoi je détourne le regard moi ?... Je vais sembler bizarre et j'ai promis à Pru'ha de ne rien dire... « Bon... Vu que tu as rallumé ce fourneau, nous allons enfin pouvoir mettre les modules manquants sur ta tablette Sheikah ! » J'essayais de paraître enthousiaste, mais je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. J'espère juste qu'il ne verra rien... Je me retournais pour rentrer dans le laboratoire le plus vite possible, mais une main me saisit l'avant-bras et me força à faire demi-tour. Je tombais au sol face à Link, il me forçait à le regarder dans les yeux, il ne serrait pas assez fermement mon bras pour me faire mal, c'était juste suffisant pour que je le regarde et que je ne puisse pas fuir.

Les larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de mes yeux... Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça... C'était insurmontable pour moi... La culpabilité me rongeait et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise à ses côtés... Il me regardait, un air d'incompréhension total se répandait dans ses yeux... Link... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ou je vais craquer... Il baissait les yeux vers mon épaule et les dirigeaient de nouveau vers mes yeux par la suite, tel une question. Mon épaule ? Ah, je comprends...

« Mon épaule va bien ne t'en fait pas... Je ne pleure pas pour ça... ». Oh oh... J'aurais mieux fait de mentir sur ce coup, il me servait une excuse sur un plateau dorée... Il fallait que je sache quelque chose... J'osais enfin le regarder dans les yeux, mon cœur se serrait...

« Link... Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ton enfance ?... » Il me regarda... Un air surpris remplaça l'incompréhension... Je regrettais tout de suite ma question... Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas savoir... Et pourtant, il fallait que je sache... Il baissa les yeux et inclina la tête dans une forme de « oui ». Mes yeux s'élargirent, je couvrais ma bouche de mes mains pour retenir un gémissement de stupéfaction... Il n'avait pas tout oublié... Mais... au fond, est-ce que ce serait mieux s'il avait oublié cette partie de sa vie ?... J'osais une autre question, j'enlevais doucement les mains de devant ma bouche :

« Tes souvenirs remontent à quand ?... » Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de me montrer avec ces mains... Le chiffre 8... Je ne pouvais plus contenir les larmes qui demandaient à couler sur mes joues, je pleurais comme une gamine... Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur...

Comment peut-il encore me supporter ?... Il doit me haïr, c'est obligé, je lui ai dit tant de choses alors que je ne connaissais rien... J'ai jugé avant de prendre la peine de le connaître... Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière... C'était trop tard pour retirer les mots atroces que je lui avais dit... Et c'était trop tard pour espérer qu'un jour, il accepte de me faire entendre le son de sa voix... Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains à la fois dans la honte... Mais aussi pour cacher la douleur sur mon visage... Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié de moi... Je voulais paraître forte comme il l'a été durant toute son adolescence... Lui prouver que je n'étais pas une simple princesse pourris gâter...

Sans crier garde, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'action... Il me tenait fort contre son torse... Je pouvais sentir la chaleur que son corps dégageait et son souffle dans mes cheveux... Il caressait tranquillement l'arrière de ma tête avec une de ses mains dans une tentative de calmer mes sanglots... Je sentais mes joues se réchauffer et je devais sûrement être rouge pivoine, mais... Je m'en fichais, je voulais juste profiter de ce moment de réconfort auquel je n'eus que très peu droit au cours de mon enfance...

Nous restions ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne recule et saisit mes épaules, il cherchait mon regard avec le siens et ses yeux disaient « Ça va aller ? » , j'essuyais une larme qui se formait aux coins de mon œil et j'essayais de lui offrir le plus beau sourire que je pouvais faire pour lui montrer que ça allait. Il se relevait et me tendit la main, il me rendit mon sourire pour me certifier que lui aussi, il allait bien... C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais me sourire de cette manière. Je pris sa main et je me relevais doucement. Je le remerciais et nous rentrions dans le laboratoire comme s'y rien ne s'était jamais passé.

En entrant dans le laboratoire, Pru'ha était de nouveau sur sa chaise après observer les mêmes papiers que tout à l'heure. Canel était toujours au même endroit le nez dans ses livres. Link se dirigea vers Pru'ha tandis que je regardais la pierre guide. Elle était allumée désormais. J'entendais Pru'ha accueillir le héros : « Coucou toi ! » Elle semblait bien trop joyeuse... « Link t'es trop fort ! Regarde par là ! »

Elle désignait la fameuse pierre guide : « Regarde ! Regarde ! Regarde ! La pierre guide s'est mise en marche ! Enfin ! Tout à l'air de parfaitement fonctionner ! » Toute cette excitation pour un caillou... Elle marmonnait, mais je pouvais l'entendre depuis ma position, elle ressemblait à une folle :

« Hihihi... Ma petite pierre guide chérie... Mon adorable pierre guide... Elle vit ! » Link semblait tout autant effrayé que moi face à la réaction de Pru'ha... Celle-ci poursuivis : « Le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé ! Réactivons les modules de base qui manquent à ta tablette Sheikah ! Mais il va falloir me faire un magnifique Ouistiti ! » Elle reprenait encore une fois sa position censée être mignonne et le visage de Link se teintait de rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle lui en demande beaucoup et je ne pense pas que Link accepte de dire et faire une telle chose.  
Il fallait encore que je vienne à son secours... Enfin... Je lui devais bien ça... Je devais attirer l'attention sur moi pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille... Je reproduisais sa position stupide en plaçant mes mains au niveau de mes joues en reproduisant le V de Victoire avec mes doigts. J'essayais de prendre un air mignon puis je dis la fameuse phrase qu'elle voulait entendre : « Ouistitiiii ! »

Je souriais le plus possible pour masquer ma gêne face à cette position très gênante. Pru'ha me regarda et elle se dirigea vers moi. Elle m'observait comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art venant d'être achevé... Puis elle frappa dans ses mains : « Ouaaah ! Super-méga-trop bien ! Link t'as vue ça elle reproduit parfaitement la pose ! C'est génialissime ! » J'arrêtais de prendre cette pose stupide et je regardais Link, il se foutait de ma gueule avec son regard et un sourire stupide qu'il affichait sur son visage. Je vais le tuer.

Pru'ha repris : « C'est parti mon kiki ! Restaurons ta tablette Sheikah Link ! Déverrouillage de la pierre guide ! » Link approchait de la pierre guide « chérie » de Pru'ha. « Allez dépêche toi ! Elle t'attend ! On ne fait pas attendre une femme ! » Elle était vraiment folle.

Link se plaçait devant la pierre guide et je reculais de la plate-forme pour laisser la place au héros et à la scientifique. Il plaçait sa tablette Sheikah dans la pierre guide et le même mécanisme qu'il y avait eu à la tour s'activa. La pierre au-dessus du présentoir était de nouveau couverte d'écriture hylienne et une goûte se formait au bout de celle-ci. Comme à la tour d'Élimith, la goutte tomba sur la tablette Sheikah. Une fois, le mécanisme finit, Link repris sa tablette.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui avait changé... Elle était toujours la même... Pru'ha retourna s'installer sur son tabouret nous la suivirent avec Link.

Elle sautillait sur le tabouret, trop heureuse pour se contenir : « Yeah ! C'était ultra-génial ! Alors ? Tout s'est bien réactivé ? » Link prit la tablette entre ses mains et l'écran s'alluma. Il la dirigea vers Pru'ha pour qu'elle puisse l'observer, je rejoignais son côté pour, moi aussi, voir ce qui se passait sur cet écran.

« Bon, alors, voyons voir !... Appareil photo : ok ! Encyclopédie : ok ! Album : ok ! Super ! C'est tout bon ! » À part l'encyclopédie, je ne connaissais aucun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer... Il faudrait que je regarde Link les utiliser pour que je puisse comprendre :

« Bon... Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Tu veux pas essayer de me prendre en photo avec ton appareil ? Et surtout montre moi la photo après, elle sera dans ton album ! Allez, ce sera drôle ! » Link semblait comprendre de quoi elle parlait, il prit sa tablette Sheikah, je me repositionnais près de lui pour pouvoir regarder ce qu'il allait faire.

Sur l'écran, s'affichait... Eh bien, rien ne s'affichait mis à part Pru'ha, l'écran était tel un miroir inversé, dès qu'il bougeait la tablette Sheikah l'image dessus suivait ce qu'il visait. Il prit Pru'ha en « photo » et le cliché s'affichait dans « l'album ». Ce module permettait donc de figer une scène réelle et de la changer en image ! Tandis que l'album permettait de classer toutes ces images !

On regardait la photo et Pru'ha semblait s'impatienter : « Ayé ? Tu as pris une photo de moi avec l'appareil photo ? J'espère pour toi que je suis jolie dessus ! Aller montre montre ! » Elle se comportait vraiment comme une enfant de A à Z. Link lui montra la photo sur sa tablette, elle regardait attentivement avant de dire : « Ouah ?! C'est moi ?! Désolée... Héhé... Ça m'a un peu surprise ! ». Elle tenait ses joues en rougissant et en chuchotant « Je suis vraiment mimi ! ».

J'espère qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas discrète... Elle commençait à regarder les autres modules de la tablette et dit : « Link ! Il y a d'autres photos dans ton album, t'as vu ? C'est des photos de paysages. » Je me penchais sur le côté pour les observer, Link ne bougeait pas. En effet, il y avait 12 photo de paysage tous très différent les uns des autres. Pru'ha dit :

« Je sais que la princesse Zelda avait l'habitude de se servir de l'appareil photo ! » Les souvenirs me vinrent à l'esprit, elle m'en avait déjà parlé ! Elle disait que c'était une invention incroyable qu'il fallait à tout prix développer dans tout le royaume ! Pru'ha réfléchissait intensément puis annonça :

« Dis Link ! T'étais bien son chevalier servant non ? Alors tu devais sûrement être avec elle quand elle a pris ces photos, hein ?! Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais un tout petit détail un poil important... Tu as perdu la mémoire... » Elle affichait une moue déçue sur son visage tandis que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Mais comment peut-elle oublier une chose pareille ? Ça s'oublie pas ça !  
Elle eut un éclaire de génie et sauta littéralement sur sa chaise :

« Hé, mais ! Si ça se trouve ces photos pourraient justement t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire ! ». Link donna enfin une réaction, une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux, je partageais son regard, mais au fond j'appréhendais... Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cent ans ?... Link donna enfin une réaction, une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux, je partageais son regard, mais au fond j'appréhendais... Qu'il en soit ainsi, je l'aiderais à retrouver sa mémoire.

Pru'ha frappa dans ses mains : « Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller en parler à Impa ! Elle est mieux renseignée que moi sur la princesse ! » Elle hésita avant de continuer à parler... J'appréhendais : « J'ai encore un service à te demander Link... Une fois que tu auras rendu visite à Impa, ce serait trop super si tu pouvais chercher des matériaux antiques ! Tu pourras me les apporter à moi ou à Faras, au laboratoire antique d'Akkala. On te donnera des trucs sympas en échange ! » Link fit « oui » d'un signe de tête et attendait pour Pru'ha de poursuivre, elle nous dévisageait et dit : « Ben, vous attendez quoi ? Vous voulez un carton d'invitation pour sortir de mon laboratoire ? »

Et bien... Sympa la jeune-vieille ! Link semblait choqué, complètement ! Je pris son bras et le tirais rapidement dehors. « Eh ben dit donc ! Aimable cette gamine ! ». Link haussa les épaules pour ne pas vraiment donner d'opinions. Je regardais le ciel au-dessus de nous pour essayer de déterminer l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil était pile au-dessus de nous, c'était donc Midi, nous avions passé la matinée au laboratoire antique. Le soleil était pile au-dessus de nous, c'était donc Midi, nous avions passé la matinée au laboratoire antique.

Ça le ferait chier de m'attendre ?! Je courais pour le rattraper ! « Hey ! On t'a jamais appris à être patient ?! » Merde... Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon comportement stupide... Je mordis ma langue pour me « punir » de la phrase que je venais de dire. D'ailleurs, je devrais me souvenir de ne pas courir dans une descente. Je dépassais très rapidement Link et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, mes pieds ne répondaient plus de rien. Deux options s'offraient à moi, n°1 : je continue comme ça jusqu'à Élimith quitte à passer pour une folle devant Link et les habitants ; ou bien n°2 : je me vautre et je passe pour une fille stupide seulement devant Link. »

Je choisissais l'option n°2. Dignité, je t'aimais. Je laissais mon poids tout entier tomber en direction du sol. Celui-ci m'accueillit avec joie et nous nous firent un gros câlin. Je tombais sur mon côté gauche, très mauvaise idée. La douleur dans mon épaule se raviva d'un coup et je regrettais immédiatement la première option, je plissais les yeux dans la douleur et tenais fermement mon épaule en me redressant doucement. Je regardais ma main avec laquelle j'appuyais sur mon épaule, elle était couverte de sang. Je sentais la plaie se gorger de sang, je regardais dans sa direction, mes vêtements aussi devenais cramoisie. Je suis vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment stupide.

J'enlevais mon manteau pour obtenir un meilleur aperçu de la plaie. Tout le côté gauche de ma robe était teinté de rouge... Nan ! C'était ma seule tenue ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'avec 200 rubis, je puisse en racheter une entière...

Je me retournais pour voir Link courir dans ma directement, seulement lui n'était pas complètement stupide et réussit à s'arrêter devant moi. Il s'agenouilla et commença à m'observer de haut en bas jusqu'à se concentrer sur ma plaie.

« Désolée... Je ne suis vraiment pas douée... Ma plaie s'est rouverte, je ferais mieux d'aller voir un médecin une fois arrivé au village. » Link acquiesça, il prit mon manteau et le mit sur mes épaules sans vraiment faire attention à la façon dont il était posé... Le ciel se couvrait et il commençait à faire froid, nous ferions mieux de vite rentrer au village.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Il nous fallut quand même une bonne trentaine de minutes pour rentrer au village, la pluie nous avais surpris en chemin et nous étions trempé, de plus je ne pouvais vraiment pas marcher vite, je risquais d'encore plus ouvrir la plaie.

Nous étions devant l'établissement où se trouvait le médecin de village et je toquais pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. En attendant l'arrivé de quelqu'un pour nous ouvrir, je regardais aux alentours pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus personnes dans les parages mise à part des enfants jouant dans la gadoue. Leur jeu semblait marrant, moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir faire ça ! Enfin bon… J'étais bien trop vieille pour ça...

Un bruit m'alertait que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir et une femme vêtue tout de blanc m'accueillait derrière la porte, elle l'ouvrit en grand et me regardait. Je pris un meilleur aperçu de la femme devant moi, elle était âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, brune aux yeux marron, assez… Joli, il faut se l'avouer.

Ses yeux s'élargirent puis elle commença : « Oh déesse Hylia ! Vous êtes dans un sale état jeune fille ! Entrez ne restez pas dehors, vous allez attraper froid avec ce temps désastreux ! » Elle passa son bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à avancer et j'entrais dans la salle chauffé. Devant moi, s'exposait une salle d'attente avec quelques sièges et quelques plantes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décoration. Un escalier tout de suite à ma droite menait vers l'étage. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une simple porte menant je ne sais où. Quelques personnes attendaient dans la salle, mais la jeune femme me permit de passer devant tout le monde.

Elle ouvrit pour moi la porte du fond et je découvrais un cabinet assez bien équipé et un médecin assis devant son bureau. Link était derrière moi et il essaya d'entrer dans la pièce de consultation, mais la femme l'en empêcha. « Vous êtes son mari ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre ? » Nos joues se colorèrent en rouge de manière synchronisée, je l'observais pour voir sa réponse. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour dire « non ». La femme me fit entrer dans la pièce et avant de refermer la porte dit à Link : « Alors restez ici Monsieur, je vous pris. » À ces mots, je pouvais voir une dernière fois Link complètement en état de choc avant qu'elle ne ferme lui ferme la porte au nez.

La jeune femme me fit asseoir devant l'homme derrière son bureau. La salle était meublée avec un bureau et une table qui devait sûrement servir pour les opérations ou les observations… À vrai dire, au château, j'avais mon médecin attitré avec ma sœur, donc je n'étais jamais allé dans un cabinet… Je me demande si la médecine a fait des progrès depuis 100 ans. La femme parla :  
« Cette jeune fille vient d'arriver, je l'ai fait passer en urgence. Son épaule est dans un sale état et elle est tremper, il risque d'avoir une infection si nous ne la prenons pas vite en charge. »

L'homme leva la main en guise d'un stop. Elle se tut et il me fit signe de me diriger vers la table que j'avais remarqué précédemment. Je me levais doucement pour ne pas faire de mouvement brusque et me dirigeais vers la table. Le médecin enfila des gants et sortis des instruments que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'asseyais sur la table et serrais le tissu de ma robe dans la paume de mes mains, j'étais stressé… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?… Je n'aime pas les piqûres, il n'a pas intérêt à m'en faire !

Il se retourna de l'armoire d'où il prenait ses ustensiles, il s'agissait simplement de fil et d'une aiguille. La jeune femme commença à essayer d'enlever ma robe et je rougissais instantanément, je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise avec le fait d'être presque nue devant un homme que je ne connais pas… Puis je réalisais…Au déesse Hylia ! Heureusement que Link n'est pas rentré. Mon visage se teintait de rouge à la pensée… Ce serait tellement gênant…  
L'homme se dirigea vers moi avec son fil et son aiguille ainsi qu'un flacon contenant un liquide incolore. La femme commençait à enlever le bandage que m'avait fait rapidement Link, il était imbibé de sang… Elle observait le travail de mon camarade :

« Vous avez fait ceci seule ? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous blessez ?  
-Depuis hier soir, je me suis pris un coup de serpe, l'homme qui m'accompagnait m'a fait ce bandage de secours, je pensais que ce serait suffisant… » Elle regardait attentivement la plaie qui se cachait sous le bandage amateur.

« Visiblement, c'est du bon travail, vous pouvez le féliciter. Seulement, vous avez dû faire un mouvement brusque, la coupe ne semble pas très profonde, mais la déchirure en dessous l'est un peu plus. Nous allons vous faire quelques points de suture ainsi qu'un examen complémentaire. » L'homme ne disait toujours rien, il s'approcha un bout de tissus à la main, il versa le contenu du flacon dessus et s'approchait de mon épaule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier…

J'avais raison, lorsque le tissu rencontra la plaie de mon épaule gauche, je ne pus contenir un cri atroce. « AAAAAH ! Ça brûle qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Ça brûle qu'est-ce que c'est ?! « C'est du désinfectant, ceci vous évitera de nombreuses complication alors serré les dents ce n'est pas le pire à venir. » Je me pliais à son indication et je fermais les yeux pour essayer de contenir la douleur que je ressentais. C'était bien plus douloureux que la blessure en elle-même, je regrettais instantanément d'être venue. Mais je n'avais pas encore tout vue…

***  
Une heure plus tard l'homme avait fini son travail. Il m'avait recousu l'épaule avec son fil et son aiguille, la douleur était insupportable… J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir une dizaine de fois. À chaque fois qu'il plantait l'aiguille dans ma peau pour faire un point je n'avais qu'une envie : la lui faire bouffer ! Mais la torture était finis… j'allais guérir et au fond c'était le plus important. L'homme enleva ses gants et alla dans une autre pièce que je n'avais pas remarqué. La femme vint se positionner devant moi pendant qu'elle m'aidait à me rhabiller.

« Vous allez devoir prendre quelque temps de repos pour être sûr de ne pas rouvrir la plaie. » J'analysais ces précédentes paroles et je réalisais enfin ce qu'elle racontait : « Nan, c'est impossible ! Je dois repartir ce soir pour le village de Cocorico ! Je ne peux pas me reposer ! » Je me levais et je terminais de me rhabiller seule. La femme me dévisageait visiblement désespérée de mon comportement, j'avais le don de faire ça à beaucoup de personnes.

« Vous allez empirer les choses si vous ne vous reposez pas ! Réfléchissez ! La prochaine étape sera l'amputation si vous ne faites pas attention ! Reposez vous au moins une nuit, vous pouvez emprunter une chambre à l'étage si vous le souhaitez, mais sachez que vous avez une légère fièvre et que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de complication cette nuit, il serait plus sage pour vous de rester ici. De plus, vous devriez prendre le temps de laver vos vêtements, avec tout ce sang les habitants de Cocorico vont vous prendre pour une meurtrière. »

Elle marquait un point… Je ne voulais pas perdre mon bras moi !… Mais… Link devait accomplir sa mission et je ne pouvais pas plus le retarder… Nous devrions déjà être en route pour Cocorico… Je m'éloignais de la table sur laquelle je venais d'être charcuté et réglais les frais médicaux à la femme… 150 rubis, ça fait mal aux fesses… Je sortais de la salle de consultations et cherchais Link du regard… Je le trouvais assis sur un fauteuil et visiblement endormis avec mon manteau dans ses bras. Il ressemblait à un enfant attendant sa mère… Il était mignon…

Il devait être fatigué lui aussi… Nous pourrions en effet partir demain matin, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Je me dirigeais vers lui et me baissais vers son visage pour mieux l'observer. Il dormait paisiblement, son visage ne portait aucune expression, il était… Comment dire… Eh bien… Beau ?… Mais il fallait que je réveille la bête désormais, il ne pouvait pas dormir ici toute sa vie.

Je secouais doucement son épaule en lui disant tendrement… Enfin à ma manière : « Hey, debout ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut et me regardait apeurer : « Tu t'étais endormie, tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus agréable dans un lit ? » Je lui souriais, fière de la réaction que j'avais provoquée chez lui. Je me redressais et il se levait en frottant ses yeux rapidement avant de commencer à partir. Je le suivais et accordais un salut à la jeune femme m'ayant soigné ainsi qu'au docteur.  
Il pleuvait toujours, mais bien moins fort que tout à l'heure. Link me regardait et je connaissais ce regard désormais : « Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. Le médecin m'a fait des points de suture et la femme qui l'accompagnait m'a dit de prendre du repos… Je pensais que nous pourrions passer la nuit ici pour laisser les chevaux se reposer… Et visiblement toi aussi, ça te va ? » Il fit le même geste habituel pour dire oui.

Nous étions l'après-midi, il y avait encore des heures à tuer avant la tombée de la nuit, mais honnêtement, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour m'en soucier… Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis ses derniers jours et je n'osais même pas imaginer pour Link… Nous étions humains et malgré un sommeil de 100 ans on commençait tout deux à lâcher prise petit à petit.

Je partais en direction de l'auberge, mais Link me retenait et me pointait sa nouvelle maison au loin… Ah oui, en effet, il voulait sûrement aller profiter de son nouvel achat. Je le suivais et nous marchions d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre la maison isolé du village et éviter la pluie. Une fois là-bas le même homme de tout à l'heure nous attendait, enfin attendait surtout Link. Il le salua avec beaucoup d'entrain comme ce matin :

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas ! Je ne voulais pas passer pour un arnaqueur ou quoi que ce soit ! »… Ne vous en faite pas monsieur… Vous aviez déjà l'air bien louche. Il tendit une clé à Link et il la saisit avant de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule de la part de l'homme excentrique : « Bon, eh bien, prends soin de cette vieille bâtisse, elle t'appartient maintenant… Enfin devrais dis-je qu'elle vous appartient ? » Je secouais la tête dans un non et je l'accompagnais de parole : « Non-non ! Vous vous méprenez ! Nous sommes justes… Compagnons de route ! ». L'homme semblait perplexe, mais il acquiesça. « Bon si vous le dites, votre vie privé ne nous concerne pas. » Il fit signe à ses compatriotes de se lever et de le suivre : « À bientôt ! Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons d'ici peu ! »

Cette annonce me fit peur… Je ne voulais pas revoir Monsieur tête de gland !… Link s'avançait vers la porte et je le voyais hésiter lorsqu'il enfonçait la clé dans la serrure de la porte… Ses souvenirs devaient le tourmenter… Je devrais sûrement le laisser dans sa nouvelle maison, seul pour le moment… Je me hâtais alors à découvrir les alentours de la grande maison.  
Elle était la seule et unique maison dans les alentours. Le sol était relativement plat malgré la montagne juste derrière la bâtisse. Il y avait quelques arbres autour de la maison, c'était vraiment mignon, je comprends pourquoi il voulait la récupérer, c'était magnifique. Il y avait une plaine qui se poursuivait sur le côté de la maison, assez de place pour qu'Epona puisse y brouter tranquillement.

Je me décidais enfin à rejoindre Link qui s'était déjà aventuré dans la maison. Il regardait les alentours avec des yeux d'enfant… Comment peut-il rester si calme ?… J'aurais explosé en sanglot à coup sûr. La salle principale ne contenait pas grand chose. Une grande table avec deux chaises, un grand tapis blanc se trouvait en dessous de la table. Au mur, il y avait énormément de présentoir pour y déposer ses armes, ça lui serait utiles. Il y avait quelques meubles tel une armoire ou une petite bibliothèque pas vraiment très remplis.

Tout de suite à ma droite se trouvait un escalier menant vers une mezzanine. Un peu, plus au fond de la maison se trouvait une porte menant sous la mezzanine… Sûrement la salle d'eau. Je laissais Link observer les tiroirs ou d'autres choses alors que je montais à l'étage… Pour y découvrir un lit deux place avec des couvertures bleu. La même couleur que celle de la tenue que portait Link il y a cent ans… Un magnifique bleu ciel. Il y avait une petite armoire et un bureau près du lit. C'était très sommaire mais suffisant pour une personne… Justement : une personne, il n'y avait pas de place pour que je puisse rester avec lui et c'était mieux ainsi. Je pense qu'il a besoin de se retrouver un peu seul dans la maison de son enfance.

Je descendais et le regardais, il ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé, ou du moins, il le cachait bien. Je m'asseyais sur une des chaises en croisant mes jambes l'une sur l'autre, désormais, c'est lui qui me regardait : « Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Je lui souriais un air sarcastique dans mes paroles. Il sourit à la proposition et sortit pour se dirigeais vers le feu de camp. Visiblement, dans les maisons normales, on cuisinait dehors à l'aide d'un feu. Au château, nous avions des cuisiniers ainsi que de grande cuisine dans lesquelles j'adorais aller voler de la nourriture même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, je trouvais juste ça marrant.

Je me levais et le suivais pour lui demander quelque chose : « Link ? » Il me regardait en attendant ma question : « Je peux emprunter ta salle d'eau ? ». Il me fit un signe de « oui » et je le remerciais : « Super merci ! » Je rentrais dans sa maison et je m'empressai d'aller vers la fameuse porte sous la mezzanine. Je l'ouvrais doucement et celle-ci grinça légèrement. À l'intérieur, il y avait une baignoire en pierre… Sûrement du marbre… Et bah dit donc ! Il se fait pas chier ! Il y avait le fameux seau et un petit tabouret ainsi qu'un robinet pour l'eau. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit chaude… C'est reparti pour une toilette à l'eau froide.

Une autre porte se trouvait au fond de la salle, sûrement les toilettes. En face de moi, se trouvait un miroir et une toute petit fenêtre permettant à peine d'éclairer la salle, mais c'était suffisant. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et pris possession des lieux. J'enlevais mes vêtements et m'observais dans le reflet du miroir. J'observais surtout la plaie sur mon épaule, elle n'était pas très jolie à voir malgré qu'elle ait été nettoyée. Je passais doucement mes doigts dessus pour sentir la sensation des points de suture. C'était quand même très douloureux… Je me ressaisis et je m'asseyais sur le tabouret et entamais ma toilette.

***  
Une heure plus tard, enfin, je pense… J'étais sortie de la salle d'eau vêtue de ma robe blanche, il fallait que je lave les autres vêtements avant de pouvoir les remettre, mais pas sûr que les taches de sang puissent partir. Je devrais sûrement emmener mes vêtements à la teinturerie pour récupérer leurs couleurs d'origine.

Nous avions déjà mangé et la fatigue commençait à redevenir une priorité. Je pris mes vêtements et ma sacoche et commençait à me diriger vers la porte de sortie de la maison. Link m'interrogeait avec son regard et je répondais à la question visible sur son visage. « Je vais déposer mes vêtements à la teinturerie et ensuite me rendre au cabinet de médecine pour dormir, on se rejoint demain matin à l'entrée du village d'accord ? Promis cette fois je ne t'oublierais pas ! ». Je souriais en gage de sincérité. Je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le temps de répondre ou quoi que ce soit, car je refermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers le village.  
J'aurais préféré rester avec lui et m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui vis-à-vis de cette maison… Mais bon ! Il n'y avait qu'un lit et il était hors de question pour moi de dormir avec lui, je veux bien être plus sympa, mais il ne faut pas pousser Mémé non plus !

***

Je perdais la notion du temps et je n'avais pas vraiment compté combien de temps, j'avais mis pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, mais le soleil commençait à se coucher petit à petit et le froid revenait. Il ne pleuvait plus, c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. J'étais dans un lit, à l'étage du cabinet du médecin, ce n'était pas vraiment confortable mais suffisant pour passer une bonne nuit, ce sera toujours plus confortable que le sol ou le dos d'un cheval. J'étais dans une petite pièce avec le strict nécessaire, pas vraiment décoré. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'attarder sur ces détails que mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit et que je repensais à cette longue journée…

Je savais enfin pourquoi Link n'adressait la parole à personne et de plus, nous avions un moyen pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa mémoire. Je me demande quel souvenir ces photos vont lui remémorer… Est-ce que ce seront des souvenirs joyeux ? Triste ? Douloureux ? À vrai dire, j'espérais simplement qu'il n'allait pas se plonger dans un mutisme encore plus pesant et j'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour, il accepterait de me faire entendre le son de sa voix.

***  
 _02._

Je me réveillais d'une nuit sans rêve, comme d'habitude, enfin, c'était toujours mieux que les cauchemars que je faisais étant petite. Je sortais doucement du lit et remarquais une pile de vêtement sur le côté… C'étaient les miens, je devais halluciner ou bien, j'étais toujours dans un rêve ! Je les avais laissés à la teinturerie hier soir… C'est impossible qu'ils aient pu arriver ici tout seul…

Bon, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Je me levais et me changeais rapidement. Il n'y avait plus aucune tâche tout était parties ! Bon au moins je n'aurais pas à acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Surtout qu'il ne me reste plus que 50 rubis, je suis vraiment mal financièrement. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà levé… Et visiblement depuis longtemps ! Merde il doit m'attendre depuis longtemps !

Je courais tout en terminant de mettre mon manteau, je manquais presque de tomber dans les escaliers, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Je devais me grouiller ! Je courais tout en terminant de mettre mon manteau, je manquais presque de tomber dans les escaliers, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Enfin si peut-être hier après-midi. La foule d'hier matin était de retour et c'était difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi toutes ces personnes, j'avais envie de tous les faire valser, mais j'étais en infériorité musculaire et numérique.

Une fois avoir passer l'essaim de personne qui grouillait dans ce village, j'apercevais Link et les chevaux à l'entrée de celui-ci. Il les avait déjà récupérés, sellé et pensé. Merde… Je lui avais promis quelques choses nan ?… Bon d'une part, je ne l'avais pas oublié… J'étais juste en retard ? C'est pas aussi grave n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approchais essoufflé et au bord de la crise cardiaque : « Link !… J-je suis désolée, je t'ai fait attendre, mais je ne me suis pas réveillé ! Mais nous pouvons partir, je suis prête ! » Je le suppliais avec mes mains et inclinais la tête pour lui montrer mon pardon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et monta sur sa Jument. Ça ne lui arrive jamais d'être en retard lui ?! Je me dirigeais vers Orbital et celui-ci m'accueillit en me poussant légèrement avec son museau. Je le caressais rapidement avant de monter sur son dos. Ma robe n'était vraiment pas pratique pour monter à cheval… Mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix, il faudrait que je regarde les tenues à Cocorico.

En parlant de tenue, Link ne portait plus la même. Nous commencions à avancer sur le chemin principal alors que je prenais un aperçu de sa tenue. Il portait une armure, mais pas n'importe quelle armure… Une qui me rappelait de mauvais souvenir… Il portait l'armure de la garde royale du château d'Hyrule. Elle était principalement constituée d'acier, avec l'emblème de la famille royale, elle semblait bien plus protectrice que l'autre. Il portait toujours sa cape et avait mis le capuchon sur sa tête pour cacher son visage, je devrais faire la même chose moi aussi si jamais on venait à me reconnaître ça pourrait très mal aller pour moi.

Je me demande s'il l'a acheté hier… Pourtant, il ne la portait toujours pas hier… Je levais les yeux vers le ciel pour prendre un aperçu de son contenu. Il faisait beau avec quelques nuages rien de comparable à hier ! Les jours devenaient de plus en plus frais et d'ici peu nous serions en Hiver… Les feuilles des arbres étaient rouge et orange, les chevaux adaptaient leur pelage en conséquence. Je me demande si les gardiens sont moins actif en hiver… Je ne les ai jamais vraiment étudiés. Mais nous le saurions très vite

Nous étions partis pour 6 heures de marche et encore si nous ne rencontrions ni monstre ni Yigas sur la route. 6 heure sans pouvoir parler à qui que ce soit sauf mon cheval… Niveau psychologique ce n'était pas le mieux disons.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Nous arrivions à Cocorico après 8 heure de route. Les chevaux n'en pouvaient plus et moi non plus. Seul Link semblait bien se porter, en même temps, c'était à cause de lui si nous arrivions avec deux heures de retard. Monsieur voulait à tout prix s'arrêter pour faire les sanctuaires sur notre chemin. Nous avions aussi croisé un gardien éveillé sur le chemin et il fallait alors le contourner pour éviter de comment dire... Mourir ?

J'avais surtout forcé Link à le contourner parce que lui voulait à tout prix aller l'affronter, il ne se rendait pas compte de la force de ces machines dépourvues de sentiment. Mais malgré tout, nous étions arrivés à Cocorico et nous pourrions enfin aller voir Impa. Mais le ciel allait se coucher et des petites filles vinrent nous rendre visite: « Hey Madame ! Vous êtes déjà revenues ?! Vous voulez bien jouer avec nous désormais ?! » Mince... Je les avais un tout petit peu oublié celles-là !

« Heu à vrai dire... Je ne peux pas jouer tout de suite, mais... demain matin ? Ou la prochaine fois ?... » Les petites filles se regardèrent avant de délibérer : « Très bien demain matin à la première heure ! T'as pas intérêt à être en retard !» . Moi ne pas être en retard ?... Vaudrait mieux attendre que la déesse Hylia offre une seconde chance à Ganon. Pourquoi tant vouloir jouer avec moi ?... Elles n'ont pas assez de jouets où de lieu pour s'amuser ?... Enfin bon, si je peux leur faire plaisir autant y aller.

Link me regardait surpris par la situation. « Laisse, c'est une longue histoire. » Il haussa les épaules et alors nous nous dirigions vers la grande maison d'Impa pour obtenir plus d'information sur les fameuses photos que Link avait découvert sur sa tablette Sheikah. Il entrait le premier et je le suivais de près, Impa somnolait sur sa pile de coussins, Pahya n'était pas dans les parages. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappait de mes lèvres, elle ne serait pas là pour coller au Basque de Link.

Link s'avançait doucement tandis que j'observais un tableau d'un paysage accroché à l'un des murs. Impa s'éveilla surprise de notre venue, je me retournais pour l'observer :  
« Oh... J'avais entendu dire que Pru'ha t'avait mené la vie dure, mais tu n'as pas l'air si mal en point ! » Elle s'adressait au héros puis m'adressait un regard : « Visiblement, une n'a pas eu autant de chance. » Je rougissais dans la honte... Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?... Ma blessure ne se voyait pas une fois que je portais mon manteau. En plus, l'emplacement où la lame avait rencontré mes vêtements avait été recousu... Et comment peut-elle tout savoir ?! Pru'ha ne pouvait être venue ici en 8 heure... Elle devait être très bien renseignée.  
Link lui montra la tablette Sheikah comme pour interrompre la conversation qui se profilait à l'horizon.

« Voyons voir ce que tu m'apportes... » , je pouvais voir l'écran s'allumer et Impa fit un cri de surprise... Elle me fit sursauter : « Oh ! Mais c'est des photos que la princesse Zelda à prises il y a 100 ans ! ». Elle observait tranquillement chacune des photos avant de faire signe à Link de la ranger puis elle poursuit : « Hmmm... Si les lieux qui apparaissent sur ces photos sont des souvenirs de la princesse Zelda... Alors ils pourraient bien être la clé qui te rendra tes souvenirs. Il faut que tu les trouves. ». Link acquiesça visiblement déterminé à tous les trouver.  
« Reviens me voir quand tu auras visité l'un des lieux représenté sur les photos. J'aurai quelque chose pour toi. ». Elle en avait fini avec Link puis elle dirigea son regard vers moi et me fit signe de venir vers elle.

Je me positionnais en face d'elle, j'attendais avec appréhension ce qu'elle allait me dire... « Kitsis... Il ne faut pas que tu accompagnes Link durant sa quête pour sauver Hyrule. » Le mot « élargir » n'était pas suffisant pour décrire la forme que prirent mes yeux ! Mais... Je ne comprenais plus rien... « Mais Impa... Deux jours plus tôt, tu me disais qu'il était important que je reste avec lui pour l'aider avec les différents peuples ! Je ne comprends pas ! ». Je n'aimais pas que l'on me « trompe », maintenant que je m'étais fait à l'idée de l'accompagner, il était hors de question de l'abandonner !

« Link, sort s'il te plaît. ». Il s'apprêtait à protester, mais il voyait que j'étais toujours là... Il sortit sans m'adresser de regard. Que se passe-t-il ?...  
« Kitsis... » Impa commença avec une voix légèrement plus sévère que nécessaire. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec lui. Tu es déjà blessé après une journée de voyage à ses côtés, j'ai bien peur que tu ne survives pas à la suite des événements. Il va falloir te battre, affronter de nombreuses épreuves, des monstres, des gardiens ainsi que les créatures divines. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour le soutenir. ». La rage m'envahissait. J'explosais : « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait un mauvais mouvement à un moment donné qu'il faut me condamner ! ». Impa haussa la voix elle aussi : « Tu penses que c'est aussi simple ?! ». Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Je me taisais immédiatement et essayais de me calmer...

« Kitsis, je ne rigole pas... Il y a une menace bien pire qui pèse sur Hyrule aujourd'hui... Ganon reprend peu à peu ses forces et si tu venais à tomber entre ses mains avec Link, il en serait fini d'Hyrule tout entier. Il a déjà commencé à te chercher, je ne sais pas comment il est au courant que tu es en vie, mais d'ici peu, tu seras obligé de te cacher du regard d'autres pour être sûr de ne pas finir dans les mains du monstre. De plus, Link n'a plus besoin de toi, il peut retrouver ses souvenirs tout seul.» Pourquoi... Je ne possède pas la triforce... Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter quoi que ce soit d'important.

« Impa... » Je serrais mes mains en poings et je baissais la tête légèrement... Je... Non, je ne peux pas le laisser affronter Ganon seul... Moi aussi, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. « Je suis désolé Impa... Je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête. J'irai affronter Ganon et j'aiderais Link à récupérer ses souvenirs. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je me cacherais si nécessaire, mais... Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma sœur. ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie et la claquais sans aucun soin. Link était dehors appuyé contre un poteau en m'attendant. Il faisait nuit désormais.

Il chercha mes yeux pour voir un quelconque indice de la sentence qu'avait prononcé Impa plutôt. Je lui souris et mentais... Je détestais ça... « Nous pouvons continuer le voyage tous les deux ! » Il ne montrait pas vraiment de réaction à ma nouvelle, il ne sautait pas non plus de joie... J'étais légèrement déçu. Il aurait au moins pu me montrer qu'il était content ! Ou peut-être, il ne l'était pas ?...

Il se retournait prêt à partir, mais je le retenais en saisissant son épaule : « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? ». J'eus enfin une réaction choqué... Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il ne parlait pas. « Nous pouvons aller au domaine Zora et tenter de récupérer Vah'Ruta. » Il se retournait et secoua la tête en guise de « non ». Ah... Je comprends... « Tu veux aller retrouver un de tes souvenirs, c'est ça ? » Il me lança un regard déterminé qui voulait tout dire. Il devait être impatient de retrouver une partis de sa mémoire.

Il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du village visiblement prêt pour partir maintenant... « Link, tu oublies que les chevaux sont fatigués, ils ont besoin de repos... Et moi aussi à vrai dire... J'aimerais me reposer. » Il levait les yeux au ciel... Décidément, je devais vraiment l'agacer parce qu'il faisait souvent cette tête. « Après nous pouvons toujours essayer, mais... Tu risques de finir la route seule. Nous pouvons aller à l'auberge où dormir à la belle étoile... Je ne serais pas difficile promis... Juste comprends que nous ne pouvons pas assumer deux voyages de suite sans repos... ». Impa avait raison... J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser aller seul... Il me désignait un feu de camp près de l'entrée du village. Bon... C'était mieux que rien. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit indiqué tandis que Link se dirigeait vers le sanctuaire du village. Bon, eh bien, j'allais passer la nuit seule, j'aurais su, je serais allé à l'auberge...

J'allais vers Orbital que j'avais attaché près d'un poteau... Epona vaguait à ses occupations dépourvu de tous liens, il semblait jaloux... Je le détachais et pris son encolure dans mes bras en chuchotant : « Ne pars pas... Promis ? »... Je devenais folle à parler à un cheval... En même temps à qui pouvais-je parler ?...

Je pris dans la sacoche de mon cheval quelques vivres et me dirigeais de nouveau vers le feu de camp. Je m'installais du mieux possible sur le sol et commençait à préparer ce que j'allais manger... Pas grande chose, mais ce serait suffisant.

Link m'en veut-il encore ?... Il me semble un peu plus froid que d'habitude... Peut être que le fait de retrouver la maison de son enfance l'a un peu bouleversé... J'avais du mal à l'imaginer bouleversé, il semblait si fort et dépourvus d'émotion, mais tout le monde possède ses faiblesses. Ma nourriture prête je mangeais tranquillement en attendant son retour, il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Il s'installa à l'opposé de moi... Je pue ou quoi ? Puis il commençait à regarder les clichés de sa tablette Sheikah, il semblait hésiter.

« Link, peux-tu me montrer tout les clichés ? ». Il levait les yeux de son écran et acquiesça. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me tendit la tablette qui affichait toutes les photos prise par ma sœur.  
Il y avait une photo du désert gerudos, beaucoup de photo des plaines d'Hyrule, mais pas prit aux mêmes endroits. Il y avait une photo qui m'intriguait plus particulièrement... C'était un cliché sur lequel nous pouvions voir le Mont des Géminés... Je réfléchissais intensément et dis à Link :

« Nous pouvons chercher le lieux correspondant à ce cliché. Il n'est pas très loin, environs la même distance qu'Élimith, mais en direction de l'Ouest. Une fois avoir exploré ce lieu nous pourrons retourner voir Impa pour qu'elle te donne ce dont elle parlait et ensuite se mettre en route pour le domaine Zora un peu plus au Nord. Ca te convient ? »

Il me regardait et acquiesçait. « Partons demain dans l'après-midi après avoir faire le stock de provisions et pour ma part jouer avec les filles. ». Il se leva et se dirigeait vers Epona, je comprenais ce qu'il allait faire et je l'interrompais : « Heu... Link, je t'ai préparé à manger... Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça aura bon goût, mais au moins ça te remplira l'estomac. » Je rougissais légèrement honteuse de ma cuisine, mais elle ne semblait pas trop le dégouter, car il revint savoir à mes côtés et saisit la viande que j'avais fait cuire en brochette. Je le regardais manger avec un léger sourire sur mon visage...

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui rends service.

Je me réveillais d'une nuit froide, le feu, c'était éteint durant la nuit et ni Link ni moi ne l'avions rallumé. Je me relevais de ma position couché et regardais autour de moi, Link dormait encore, avec sa cape serrée contre lui. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir dormir dehors ! J'espère qu'il attrapera un rhume !

Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et tentais de rallumer le feu éteint pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer un minimum avant son réveil. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, il faisait vraiment froid, si froid que l'herbe avait légèrement gelé. La prochaine fois, je ne lui laisse pas le choix et pour ma part je dors au chaud !

Le feu rallumé, je regardais les alentours, il n'y avait personne dehors, il devait être 7 heure du matin, le village commençait tout juste à se réveiller, mais pas pour deux jeunes filles qui couraient comme des furies vers moi. Oh non, elles vont faire un boucan pas vivable pour Link. Et ça n'a pas manqué : « Hey ! Nous devons jouer ensemble ce matin ! » Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de Link et moi. Je leur fis signe de se taire avec mon doigt, mais Link était déjà réveillé. Il s'asseyait dans un rythme assez lent avant de se frotter les yeux et regarder les deux trouble-fait, un air assez agacé sur son visage.

« Heu les filles... Que diriez-vous de commencer par un cache-cache d'accord ? Commencez à vous cacher je viens vous chercher dans 2 minutes ! » Elles échangèrent avant de fuir à grande vitesse, je ne regardais pas la direction dans laquelle elles allaient afin de rendre le jeu un peu plus coriace et surtout comme ça, je pouvais tenter d'éviter que Link soit de trop mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Mais c'était mal partis.

Il me lançait un regard qui aurait pu me tuer si c'était des lames. Je souriais nerveusement en tentant de le calmer : « Tu sais... Elles sont jeunes, elles ne devaient pas voir que tu dormais ! Ce n'est pas si grave nan ?... » Il soupira et se rallongeait avec sa cape qui couvrait le haut de son corps visiblement prêt à se rendormir. Bon, eh bien pas la peine d'essayer de « discuter » aujourd'hui. Je haussais les épaules et me retournais pour commencer à chercher les deux petites filles. Elles devaient à peine être âgées de 10 ans, il allait être facile pour moi de les retrouver... N'est-ce pas ?

Je me trompais lourdement. Après deux heures de recherches intensives, je n'en avais trouvé qu'une cacher sous un petit pont... Elle aurait pu se blesser, elle est complètement inconsciente ! L'autre fille était toujours introuvable. Je regardais vers le feu de camp à l'entrée du village, Link s'était de nouveau réveillé, mais visiblement toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur... Youpi.  
Nous allions partir d'ici 3 heures et je n'étais toujours pas allé acheter de quoi manger pour quelques jours... Link allait encore plus se mettre en rogne... Roh et puis il me gave lui aussi ! Il peut pas être un peu plus joyeux ? Pour une fois, que je me réveille avant lui !

La petite fille à mes côtés riait, elle se moquait de moi... Déesse empêchée moi de commettre un meurtre. « Bon, j'abandonne dit moi où elle est... » La petite fille riait encore plus : « Hihi ! Je te le dirais que si tu vas embêter ton ami ! ». Je riais... Jaune. Embêter Link maintenant ?... Tout de suite ?... Ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée... « Écoute, il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur, tu sais... Il faudrait mieux le laisser tranquille...  
-Bon, bah, débrouille-toi pour trouver ma sœur toute seule. »... Bon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix... Si je ne retrouvais pas la petite, les parents vont me tomber dessus et c'est sûr que n'allons être en retard.

« Bon... Que veux-tu que je fasse pour l'embêter ? » Elle riait vraiment fort cette fois, fière de gagner ce combat, mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincu... « Alors... » Elle réfléchissait puis eu un éclaire de génie : « Va lui prendre sa cape et surtout ne le laisse pas la récupérer ! Sinon tu as perdu ! Viens me voir devant l'entrée du village, je regarderais ! »... Bon ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remise correctement, je pourrais passer et la lui prendre, ou bien lui expliqué et lui demander à ce qui me la donne...

La petite fille partait devant et commençait à rejoindre les chevaux. Elle les caressait et me fit un coucou avec sa main pour me dire que c'était bon pour elle...  
Bon, allons, signer notre arrêt de mort... Je marchais en direction de Link en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible... Je vais utiliser la seconde technique à laquelle je pensais, il y a plus de chance pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

Il me regardait arriver vers lui, je me baissais pour être accroupie à côté de lui. Je posais une main sur son épaule où reposait sa cape et lui fit un grand sourire. « Dit Link... ». Il portait un regard légèrement suspicieux mêlé avec une pointe d'agacement... « Est-ce que... ça te dérange si je... » , cette fois, je voyais que c'était cuit jamais il n'accepterait... Plan de secours !  
Je me levais et pris sa cape dans mes mains avant de commencer à courir le plus vite possible: « Je t'emprunte ta cape ! »... Je courrais en direction de la petite fille qui riait aux éclats visiblement fière d'elle... J'osais un regard derrière moi pour voir la réaction de Link. Je n'aurais pas dû ! Il était en colère cette fois, il se levait rapidement et commençait à me courir après... C'était prévisible.

J'arrivais vers la petite fille et lui montrait la cape entre mes mains. Je voulais m'arrêter et la lui donner, mais Link était vraiment, mais vraiment pas commode actuellement, je faisais mieux de continuer à courir. La petite fille me criait: « Ma sœur se trouve dans les bois de Cocorico près du sanctuaire ! » Ok information pris en compte !  
Je courais vers un chemin qui menait sur les hauteurs du village et le sanctuaire où Link s'était rendu hier soir. Il ne devait encore être bien réveillé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me rattraper, j'avais beaucoup de chance sur ce coup...

Au bout de 5 minutes, j'arrivais vers une forêt et je ralentissais, je ne pouvais plus courir, j'étais à bout de souffle et je frôlais le malaise... Je devais faire attention avec ma blessure. Link ralentit lui aussi en me voyant. Je m'arrêtais et posais mes mains sur mes genoux pour tenter de récupérer une respiration normale. Link s'approchait de moi puis prit la cape qui était désormais sur mes épaules.

Je regardais le paysage devant moi, une étendue d'arbre et buisson, c'était une forêt peu dense et je pouvais rapidement voir des pieds dépasser d'un buisson un peu bizarre... Trouvé ! Je me dirigeais vers la petite fille et écartais les feuilles du buisson pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une nouvelle espèce de buisson bizarre.

La petite fille souriait fière d'elle et me dit : « Tu m'as trouvé ! Bien joué ! » En heureux ! Elle sortit de sa cachette stupide et commençait a regarder Link qui partait en direction du village. Puis elle me regarda : « Hey, il paraît qu'une fée vit ici, vous devriez aller la voir ! Parais qu'elle peut accorder des vœux ! » À ces mots la petite fille s'en alla en courant joyeusement.  
Je songeais à son information... Une fée ? Comme celles décrites dans les livres ? Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la forêt... Mais je ne voyais aucune fée... À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vu de fée... Peut-être que Link en avait déjà vu, je me retournais pour l'appeler à me rejoindre, mais il était déjà loin visiblement très énervé... Il est pas drôle...

La tentation d'aller voir était trop forte... Les provisions pouvaient attendre n'est-ce pas ?... J'entrais dans la forêt et prêtait toutes mon attention pour trouver une fée ou quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il y avait une odeur agréable, c'était différent de toutes les autres que j'avais pu sentir. C'était humide et il y avait beaucoup de bruit avoisinant, des oiseaux sifflant, le vent brassant les feuilles et les branches.  
J'aurais pu rester là à observer la nature pendant des heures, mais il fallait que je trouve cette fée !

J'avançais de plus en plus et dégainais ma lance au cas, je faisais une mauvaise rencontre...  
Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, je tombais sûr... Une... Fleur ? Enfin plutôt une fleur qui n'avait pas encore éclos. Elle était énorme, bien 5 mètre de haut et un peu moins en largeur. Je serrais mon arme devant moi et m'approchais de cette chose... Elle remuait à l'intérieur et je reculais en appréhendant ce qui allait arriver, mais c'était autre chose qui me fit sursauter. Une main sur mon épaule et je me retournais pour découvrir Link. Il me fit signe de reculer et je lui obéis... Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'approcher de cette chose très bizarre, si c'est lui qui y va ça ne me dérange pas. Il s'approchait de la fleur qui remua de nouveau.

Une voix en était émise et elle disait : « ... Homme... Jeune homme... Écoute ma requête... Je suis la grande fée Cotera... » Heu... Une fée ? Là-dedans ?... Ok, on dit aux enfants que les filles naissaient dans les roses et les garçons dans des choux, mais j'ignorais que c'était vrai... Je dois avoir une hallucination, et Link aussi...

La voix poursuit : « Autrefois, cet endroit était une fontaine des fées resplendissante. Mais au fil des ans les dons de rubis se sont raréfié, je me suis affaiblie au point de me retrouver dans cet état. » Ceci explique sa forme de bulbe ?... Bizarre quand même...  
« Alors je t'en prie... Offre moi quelque rubis. 100 rubis devraient suffire. Dès que j'aurai recouvré toutes mes forces, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'être utile. » Pfff... Et puis quoi encore ? Nous n'avions pas que ça à faire, je ne savais pas que les fées étaient en réalité seulement attirées par les rubis.

« Viens Link, on s'en va. » Je me retournais pour m'en aller, mais un énorme « SPLASH » me fit me retourner à une allure phénoménale... Visiblement, il lui avait donné ses rubis cet idiot !  
La fleur avait éclos et elle était composée de magnifique pétale rose. En son centre, se trouvait une fontaine ornée de décoration en or... Et... au centre de la fontaine... Une fée d'au moins 6 mètre de haut en sortait, seul le haut de son corps dépassait. Une fois, son petit spectacle pour sortir de la fontaine finit, elle s'appuyait avec l'un de ses bras contre le rebord de la fontaine et regardait attentivement Link. La fée était blonde, une longue mèche passait devant son visage, le reste de ses cheveux étaient détaché et joliment bouclé. Elle était maquillée... Bien trop maquillé... J'aurais un mot pour la décrire si ce n'était pas une fée... Mais c'était assez vulgaire. Elle était habillée avec beaucoup de bijoux et une tenue assez... Comment dire... En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment tissus sur le haut de son corps.

Elle s'étirait et dit : « Haaa... Que c'est agréable ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas respiré l'air extérieur ! Tu m'as été d'un grand secours, grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Désormais, c'est à moi de te venir en aide. Si tu as les matériaux nécessaire, je peux enchanter tes vêtements et par conséquent les rendre plus résistant. Veux-tu qu'on essaye ? »  
Elle ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance et je redoutais ce qu'elle allait faire... Link acquiesçait et la fée repris : « Actuellement, je peux rentres tes vêtements un peu plus résistant. Donne-moi les matériaux que je te demande et je les améliorais. »

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ils avaient fini leurs échanges et la fée semblait satisfaite des matériaux que Link lui avait donner. Elle lui demanda s'il était prêt et comme d'habitude, il acquiesça. Elle plaça ses mains devant sa bouche et souffla sur Link avec une forme spécial de magie... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment quel était la différence... Mais si elle dit que désormais ils étaient plus résistant alors ça devait être vrai...

Une fois terminé la fée dit avant de s'en aller dans sa fontaine: « Reviens me voir quand tu voudras que j'améliore tes vêtements. Ah et au fait, j'ai trois sœurs un peu partout dans le Royaume, si tu leur viens en aide, elles accepteraient sûrement de t'aider et d'améliorer tes vêtements elles aussi. »

Bon... Nous étions déjà avec occupés avec les créatures ainsi que les souvenirs de Link, ses sœurs attendrons. Link me rejoignait et nous partions vers le village de Cocorico... Nous avions perdu beaucoup de temps et nous ne devions pas tarder à y aller, comme d'habitude nous allions être en retard.

***  
Nous étions partis depuis quelques heures de Cocorico et nous dirigions vers le Mont des Géminés à l'Ouest. Nous avions eu le temps de nous préparer un petit peu avant de partir, mais Link était toujours énervé... Est-ce le stress de retrouver un souvenir qui le mettait dans cet état ?... Je peux le comprendre... Ça doit être horrible de ne plus rien se souvenir... Moi aussi, il y avait certaines choses dont je ne me souvenais pas ! C'est pas pour autant que j'étais chiante ! Ah si en fait...

Nous passions la fameuse montagne nommer le Mont des Géminés. Elle était une des merveilles de la nature, incroyablement effrayante. À la base, il s'agissait d'une montagne comme toutes les autres... Mais la légende raconte qu'un jour la rage de Ganon la brisa en deux parties distinct. Je déglutis nerveusement... S'il était capable de faire ça à une montagne je n'ose même pas imaginer comment Link va finir...

Nous empruntions le chemin qui passait pile entre les partis de la montagne. C'était malgré tout assez étroit... Mais suffisant pour laisser passer une rivière qui longeait la montagne et quelques voyageurs. Je ne reconnaissais pas le lieu de la photo... Ma sœur avait dû la prendre du côté des plaines d'Hyrule, le Mont des Géminés n'apparaissaient qu'en arrière-plan. Sur la photo, on voyait aussi un étang et quelques arbres dans une plaine. Link m'avait laissé sa tablette pour que je puisse repérer les lieux avec la carte. Il ne devait vraiment pas connaître mon sens de l'orientation pour me laisser une telle responsabilité... Mais aussi ça semblait aller...  
Je regardais attentivement la carte qui était très peu dévoilé ; heureusement, Link avait déjà dévoilé la zone dans laquelle nous étions, nous n'avions donc pas à nous rendre à la tour près de la montagne.

Je regardais attentivement où pourrait être le souvenir... Il y avait trois étangs sur la carte pouvant répondre aux critères fixé précédemment. L'étang de Deya avec son village englouti, celui de Batrea où celui de l'etang Sud de Nabi, il y en avait un autre bien plus loin : celui de Kolomo. Il n'était pas dévoilé sur la carte, mais je me souvenais que Zelda m'en avait parlé. L'étang de Nabi était bien trop près de la montagne pour que ce soit lui. Batrea était encerclé par une forêt dense. Tandis que Deya semblait plus être un peu trop marécageux par rapport à la photo. Kolomo était idéal mais bien plus loin vis-à-vis de nous.

Je regardais devant moi pour voir Link s'impatienter. « Je pense avoir trouvé le lieu de la photo. » Il me regardait pour que je lui en dise plus. « Nous devons contourner la forêt du temps... Sinon nous pouvons toujours la traverser. » Je lui désignais une forêt se trouvant à quelques kilomètres. « Mais une fois l'avoir traversé nous devrions abandonner les chevaux et continuer à pied... Je pense que la première option est mieux, tu ne crois pas ? » . Visiblement non. Il fit accélérer Epona jusqu'à atteindre l'allure du galop et se dirigeait vers la forêt... Pourquoi toujours faire compliquer ?... Enfin, je commençais à m'habituer...

Nous galopions pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d'atteindre la forêt. Nous la traversions rapidement, mais cette fois-ci au pas, les cheveux n'étaient très à l'aise et il ne voulait plus galoper entre tous ces arbres. Jusqu'à arriver devant l'étang de Kolomo. Nous mettons pied à terre et laissions les chevaux en liberté. Désormais, je savais qu'Orbital ne partirait pas sans moi, ou du moins Epona ne partirai pas sans Link et Orbital ne faisais que suivre Epona.

Nous étions face à l'étang et j'observais la photo sur la tablette Sheikah. Link se plaçait à côté de moi pour regarder lui aussi la photo. Je me retournais pour être face au Mont des Géminés comme la photo. Mais nous n'étions toujours pas au bon emplacement. Je regardais Link peut être que ça avait suffit pour lui remémorer des souvenirs : « Tu te souviens de quelques choses ? » Il secoua la tête en guise de non... Bons, nous devions alors aller vers l'autre rive première possibilité nager jusque là-bas, mais ça semblait impossible ou bien longer le bord de l'étang pour gagner la rive opposée.

Link s'approchait de l'eau et se baissa pour la toucher et tester sa température. Je m'approchais et fis de même... C'est glacé ! Bon en tout cas qu'il fasse comme il veut, mais moi, je prends l'autre option. Je me dirigeais vers le bord pour longer l'étang. Tandis que Link entrait petit à petit dans l'eau. Il s'était changé à Cocorico pour porter son autre tenue plus pratique pour voyager. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nage, mais il avait visiblement pied. Il se retournait et me regardait comme pour me demander ce que je faisais. « Heu... C'est un peu froid... Je préfère éviter avec ma blessure... » Il ne me regardait visiblement pas certain de ce que je racontais puis il me montrait que l'eau lui arriver au niveau des hanches... Il marquait un point ça ne risquait pas d'atteindre mes épaules... J'enlevais mon manteau et le pris dans mes bras pour ne pas le tremper et mes bottes pour pouvoir me réchauffer un peu une fois sur la terre ferme.  
Bon et bien pas vraiment le choix... Je glissais dans l'eau et la chair de poule me gagnait directement... C'était vraiment froid mais bon... Au moins j'avais pied, c'était déjà ça. L'étang n'était pas si grand que ça et il y avait quelques petites « îles » pour pouvoir prendre une pose au milieu de l'étang. Je priais pour vite arriver...

C'est dans ces moments-là que les paroles d'Impa prenait tous leurs sens... Je n'étais peut-être pas assez forte ? Je me plaignais de devoir traverser un étang... Est-ce que ma sœur aurait fait pareil ? Je regardais l'eau, je n'aimais pas l'eau... C'était froid... Dangereux et surtout bah... Ça mouillait ! Déesse, je me comporte vraiment comme une princesse capricieuse...

Nous marchions pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans l'eau avant d'atteindre une petite île sur laquelle prendre une pose. Nous avions fait les 3/4 de l'étang et bientôt nous serions sur la terre ferme ! Je sortais de l'eau du mieux que je pouvais, mes vêtements étaient complètement trempés jusqu'au niveau des hanches... Bon, ce n'était pas si grave, puis la traversée avait été bien plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Je touchais la terre ferme et m'allongeais sur le sol, épuisé... Link allait bien, je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec son endurance...

Il n'y avait que nous sur l'île ainsi que quelques rochers inutile. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir sur l'un des rochers pour être un peu plus confortable que sur le sol. J'aurais mieux fait de profiter du sol. Le rocher sous moi se mit à trembler et je me levais surprise pas le mouvement soudain. Je regardais Link et il ne comprenait pas non plus.

Mais nous comprenions au bout de quelques secondes... L'ensemble des rochers se regroupait pour former un monstre de pierre géant... C'était un Lithorok... Et nous étions mal...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Link dégainait son épée et moi ma lance prête à me battre. Nous allions nous battre ensemble pour la première fois... Nous verrons bien si ça fonctionne ou pas...

Le Lithorok donna un coup sur la droite de Link et celui-ci recula pour l'esquiver avant du sauter sur le bras du monstre et commencer à escalader la surface rocheuse de celui-ci. Seulement le monstre l'avait remarqué, il l'empêcha d'atteindre sa seule et unique source de faiblesse, une grande pierre noir situé tout au sommet de la créature de pierre. Link tomba au sol, mais réussit à se rattraper sur ses jambes et retourna à l'assaut directement... Je ne bougeais pas... Légèrement terroriser par ce qui se passait sous mes yeux...

Je n'oserais jamais escalader la créature pour atteindre son point vital... Link réessayait une fois de plus. La créature concentrait son attention sur lui une nouvelle fois et Link tomba de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le monstre profita de la chute de Link pour l'attaquer et lui donner un coup dans le dos. Ses yeux s'élargirent dans la douleur... Et mon cœur se serrait... J'étais inutile et il se faisait littéralement tuer par cette créature sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'aider... Puis j'eus une idée... Il avait juste besoin d'atteindre son point vital n'est-ce pas ?...

Je laissais ma peur de côté et courrais en direction du dos de la créature pour qu'elle place son intention seulement sur moi. Je me préparais à lui donner un coup de lance, mais il la brisa en un seul mouvement avec tout son corps de pierre... Bon bah, combat à main nue, cailloux contre peau, qui va gagner ?...

J'avais réussi à capter toute l'attention du monstre et Link se relevait avec difficulté de l'autre côté de l'île légèrement dans les vapes, je criais pour le sortir de sa transe : « Link ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Il me regarda et vue que le Lithorok se concentrait uniquement sur moi. Il reprit possession de ses esprits et se lança sur le Lithorok pour commencer son ascension jusqu'à son point vitale. Le monstre l'avait remarqué il fallait donc que je détourne plus son attention. Je courus sur sa gauche tout en ramassant le reste de ma lance brisé. Je lui lançais en plaine... « Tête » enfin, rocher qui lui servait de tête. Il ramenait son attention vers moi et se prépara à me donner un coup... Link, je t'en supplie dépêche toi... Je courrais le plus vite possible en direction opposé du coup que je voyais se reprocher petit à petit de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres... 3, 2...1.

Je fermais les yeux et plaçais mes mains en position de défense pour me préparer à l'impact, mais rien ne vint. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et le monstre était redevenu un tas de pierres sans aucune importance... Link était positionné sur ce tas de pierres, son épée planté dans le sol. Il était légèrement essoufflé et me regardait. Je m'écroulais au sol... Déesse, je suis vivante... Link prit son épée la rangea dans son fourreau et vint s'assurer que j'allais bien... Je le rassurais :

« Ça va... Je suis juste un peu choqué... Je ne pensais pas tomber sur un monstre pareil ici... » Mon cœur battait la chamade choquée par la situation précédente. Je regardais vers un bord de l'île où mes affaires étaient posées. Je me relevais doucement pour aller les chercher. Link ne me quittait pas des yeux pendant ce laps de temps. Et maintenant c'est moi qui le dévisageais:  
« Bon, tu comptes passer la nuit ici où aller vers l'autre rive ? » Il se ressaisit et me rejoignait vers le bord de l'île. Il rentrait le premier dans l'eau et je le suivais. C'était toujours aussi froid, mais au moins ça calmait mon esprit, j'étais encore un peu choqué malgré que je ne laissais rien paraître devant Link... J'ai eu la seconde plus grosse peur de ma vie.

En cinq minutes, nous arrivions sur la terre ferme et cette fois-ci la rive qui nous intéressait. Nous escaladions une toute petite colline et nous retournions pour faire face au Mont des Géminés. Je remettais mon manteau ainsi que mes bottes pour me réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu puis je tendis la tablette Sheikah à Link et il regarda la photo censé représenter cet endroit... Je le regardais impatiemment...

« Alors... Quelque chose te revient ?... S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien... ». Il observait la scène qui se profilait sous ses yeux... S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien... Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'on se soit trompé... Il regardait encore une fois la photo puis ferma les yeux, il semblait réfléchir intensément... Bon, eh bien, ces photos ne nous servaient à rien...  
« Bon... c'est peine perdue allons-y... » Je me redirigeais vers l'eau pour retourner de l'autre côté, mais Link ne me suivait pas... Il regardait le paysage les yeux élargit... Il semblait... Ailleurs... Je m'approchais de lui doucement...

« Hey... Link ?... Est-ce que ça va ?... » , il ne me regardait pas, il portait un regard vide... Que se passe-t-il ?... Est-ce qu'il se souvient... Il ferma les yeux doucement et il semblait être en train de rêver... J'espère qu'il se souvient et que le souvenir auquel il fait face n'est pas triste ou autre... À quoi peut-il bien penser ?...

Une minute plus tard, il rouvrit ses yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar légèrement choqué. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me regardait aussi et ses yeux semblaient me dire quelques choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre... De quoi s'est-il donc souvenu ?... Enfin s'il a bel et bien eu un souvenir de son passé, je ne pouvais plus attendre et lui posait la question, mais je me ravisais que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche... Nan... Ce n'est pas possible ?... Il va me parler ?...

Fausse joie... Il la refermait directement sans rien ne me dire... Bon et bien je pouvais alors poser ma question:

« C'était... Un souvenir ? », il acquiesça sans hésiter. Je voulais lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais... je connaissais déjà la réponse... Il n'y en aurait pas. Je parlais pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'installait :

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, alors nous allons pouvoir faire en sorte que tu retrouves tous tes souvenirs ! »

Je lui souriais sincèrement, mais une question me vint à l'esprit et il fallait que je la lui pose... :

« Dit Link... » Il me disait avec ses yeux de poursuivre... Je fis ce qu'il me demandait : « Est-ce que tu te souviens... De ma sœur désormais ?... » Ses yeux s'élargirent et il semblait comprendre certaines choses. Il me regardait et me fit signe que oui, il s'en souvenait. « Très bien, je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes d'elle. »... Pourquoi mon cœur me faisait-il mal en prononçant ses mots ?... Je sais qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été très sympa avec lui... Mais il devait se souvenir d'elle et pourtant au fond je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en rappelle.

Je me retournais et regardais l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. « Link, il va bientôt faire nuit, nous pouvons commencer à rentrer ou nous pouvons rester ici. Dans tous les cas, nous devrons rejoindre Cocorico pour retourner voir Impa. » Il ne m'écoutait plus et regardait sa tablette Sheikah, il y avait la carte d'afficher. « Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?! » Malpolis vas !

« Nous avons encore quelques heures de route pour rentrer nous pouvons les commencer puis nous reposer en route qu'en penses-tu ? Tu t'en fiches de ce que je dis ou quoi ?! ». Il regardait un point bleu sur sa carte au niveau de Cocorico.

Il me regardait et sans m'avertir il prit ma main avec la sienne... Je sursautais au contact soudain. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?... Il appuyait sur le point bleu sur sa carte... Ok, il a pété un câble, il ne va pas bien dans sa tête. « Bon Link... On y va ?... ».

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me plaindre... Mon corps se transformait en pleins de particules bleu qui montait vers le ciel... HEIN ?! Je regardais Link et lui aussi se désagrégeait... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Bientôt, je disparaissais complètement ainsi que Link... Mon corps n'était plus là et mon esprit n'était nul part que je connaisse... C'était vide...

Après quelques secondes, mes jambes se reformaient sous moi et petit à petit mon corps aussi jusqu'à mes yeux et que je pouvais voir où j'étais... Nous étions... À COCORICO ?! Hein, mais... comment était-ce possible ?...

Je regardais autour de moi et Link aussi était là, visiblement pas très choqué par ce qui venait de se passer... Nous étions devant le sanctuaire de Cocorico et nos pieds reposait sur un cercle bleu... Attends... Nous venions de nous téléporter ?!

« Link ! C'était une téléportation que tu as faite avec la tablette Sheikah ?! » Il acquiesça ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce que je lui dis... Oh déesse ! Je venais d'expérimenter la téléportation ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Beaucoup d'ouvrage décrivait ceci comme irréalisable mise à part pour le Héros du Temps et celui du Crépuscule... Visiblement, Link en était lui aussi capable... !

« Link ! Tu savais que tu en étais capable ?! Tu peux faire ça avec tout les sanctuaires ? Avec les tours aussi ?! Et le laboratoire antique d'Élimith ?! » Il fit oui de la tête une seule fois pour répondre à toutes mes question ! Je restais choqué... Mais Link commençait à se diriger vers le village et surtout vers Impa... Je ne devrais peut-être pas l'accompagner...  
Je réfléchissais puis pris la décision d'y aller moi aussi, je ne devais pas avoir peur de l'affronter. J'assumais mes dires de l'autre jour et j'irai jusqu'au bout de ma pensée !

Nous entrions dans la maison d'Impa sans toquer, décidément, c'était une habitude chez Link... Pahya s'empressa de se diriger vers Link pour l'accueillir : « Monsieur Link ! Je peux vous débarrasser de quelques choses ? Vous voulez poser votre cape ? » Elle le regardait plus attentivement : « Mais que vous est-il arrivé ! Vous êtes trempé ! » Il l'ignora et se dirigeait vers Impa.

Un sourire se glissait sur mon visage et intérieurement, je riais tel une hyène... Bien fait. Je passais devant elle pour suivre Link... Bien sûr moi, on ne me propose pas de prendre mon manteau, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupirais intérieurement. Impa leva les yeux vers nous pour nous observer... Je m'attendais à ce que ses premières paroles soient dirigées vers Link, mais non. Elle commençait par me parler... Youpi:

« Kitsis... » Je déglutis avec difficulté... C'est parti pour m'en prendre plein la tête... « Tu as suffisamment été privé de liberté durant ton enfance, je ne souhaite pas faire partis des gens que tu détestes... De toute façon, tu braveras n'importe laquelle de mes interdictions. J'espère alors que tu resteras sage durant ton voyage et que tu prendras soin de toi. Zelda sait que tu es en vie... Elle peut le sentir comme j'ai pu le sentir moi aussi... La vie t'a laissé une seconde chance alors, ne la laisse pas t'échapper. » Elle me tendit un objet emballé dans un tissu épais... « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... »

Elle prit une inspiration avant de me révéler le contenue du tissus... « C'est la couronne de ta sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apportera du réconfort dans les moments difficiles. ». J'enlevais le tissu qui couvrait la forme circulaire en or que ma sœur portait à chaque événement royal... Un pincement au cœur me rappelait à quel point elle me manquait... Celle avec qui j'ai grandi... A-t-elle changé ?...

Je sortais de mes pensées en entendant la voix d'Impa s'adresser à Link. « Link maintenant que tu t'es plongé dans les souvenirs de la princesse, tu dois avoir retrouvé certains des tiens. Je vais t'offrir ce que je t'ai promis. » Elle lui tandis une tunique bleue avec les accessoires qui lui correspondait... Je la reconnaissais immédiatement... Il la prit et l'observait. Impa lui expliquait de quoi il s'agissait exactement. « Ces vêtements t'appartenaient. C'est la princesse qui me les a confiés. Ils ont été confectionnés pour toi lorsque tu as été reconnu comme l'un des Prodiges. Prends-en grand soin. ». Link ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait... Je prendrais le temps de lui expliquer tout ça...

« Quand partez-vous pour le domaine Zora ?  
-Demain matin, enfin je pense... » Je regardais Link pour voir s'il était d'accord et visiblement, c'était un oui. Impa acquiesça lentement... « Bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester dormir ici. Il y a des chambres à l'étage ainsi qu'une salle d'eau. Il commence à faire trop froid pour que vous dormiez dehors et vous êtes trempé. » Sa proposition était très intéressante et je sautais sur l'occasion, une nuit au chaud ! « En tout cas pour moi, c'est bon, je resterais ici. » Je regardais Link et visiblement lui aussi était pour. Nous nous dirigions vers l'étage de la grande maison et Pahya nous conduisait à nos chambres.

Une fois m'avoir accompagné dans la mienne elle me précisait où se trouvait la salle d'eau. Je la remerciais et je m'empressais d'aller dans la chambre de Link, je voulais voir son ancienne tenue ainsi que lui parler un peu de notre voyage de demain. J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre et heureusement pour moi il venait de finir de se changer. Il me dévisageait visiblement gêné par mon entrée fracassante... Bon, il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Je l'observais pendant quelques secondes... Jamais je n'aurais pu dire que 100 ans s'était écoulé... Sa tunique bleue était toujours la même, pas une seule trace du temps n'était visible. Elle était toujours aussi bleue que le ciel avec une épée à peine visible suivant la forme du col de la tunique. Il portait en dessous un pull très léger blanc. Il portait des gants marron et par-dessus ces derniers se trouvait des manchettes jaunâtres avec des lignes rouges. Il redevenait le prodige d'il y a cent ans. Il terminait de mettre correctement ses ceintures et il se positionnait droit devant moi, observant sa nouvelle tenue. Je riais doucement :

« Oui, ça te va bien t'inquiète ! ». Il fit un petit sourire en réponse. Il était bien plus détendu désormais... Bien moins énervé surtout. C'était donc bel et bien le fait de retrouver ses souvenirs qui le mettaient dans cet état. Je regardais aux alentours, les chambres étaient bien décorées avec beaucoup d'objets Sheikah, des tableaux ou des fleurs. La chambre de Link était identique à la mienne mise à part les couvertures peut être un peu plus sombre que les miennes. Je m'essayais sur le lit et il me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Je dois te parler du voyage que nous allons entamer en direction du village Zora. » Il acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés avec une distance raisonnable d'un mètre en nous. Il me tendit sa tablette Sheikah et j'ouvrais la carte.

« Nous devons rejoindre la tour de Lanelle afin de découvrir la zone. Mais je pense que si nous passons par les marais de Lanelle nous économiserions 2 jour de marche, seulement... Ça risque d'être un peu plus dangereux. Nous ne mettrons que quelques heures à atteindre la tour de Lanelle, mais je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous mettrons pour rejoindre le domaine Zora une fois dans la région de Lanelle. » Il m'écoutait attentivement et je sentais la pression monter d'un cran... Il ne fallait pas que je me trompe...

« Mais il faut encore que nous allions chercher les chevaux... Et ça risque de nous prendre du temps surtout à pied... À moins que nous en empruntions au village. ». La seconde option était meilleure, à vrai dire, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix... Link haussa les épaules pas très décidé. Je me levais pour aller demander à Impa de nous prêter des chevaux pour le voyage à venir. Je sortais de la pièce et Link me suivait.

Nous descendions pour retrouver Impa toujours au même endroit. Je l'interpellais : « Impa... Pourrions-nous obtenir des chevaux pour demain matin ? Ainsi que quelques vivres ?...» Elle acquiesça tout simplement. Link commençait à remonter et je le suivais, mais elle m'interrompait. « Kitsis... J'ai autre chose pour toi. » Link me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je haussais les épaules pour lui montrer que je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je finissais de descendre les escaliers pour me placer devant elle.

Elle regardait Pahya dans un coin de la pièce et celle-ci m'apportait une pile de vêtement. Je les prenais en la remerciant doucement... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?... Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle répondait à ma question mentale. « C'est une tenue qu'avait fait faire ta sœur pour ton 17ème anniversaire. Vous n'avez jamais pu le fêter ensemble aux finales. Elle me l'avait confié il y a de ça 100 ans pour que tu ne la trouves pas par pur hasard. J'hésitais à te la confier... Mais tu me sembles avoir atteint la maturité nécessaire désormais. » . Mes yeux s'élargirent... C'était un cadeau de ma sœur ?...

Elle ne m'avait pas oublié il y a cent ans ?... Je regardais Impa dans les yeux... Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras par la suite... J'étais trop heureuse pour me contenir... « Merci Impa ! Je ne pourrais jamais être assez reconnaissante envers toi de l'avoir gardé durant toute ta vie ! »

Elle tapotait doucement mon dos et je m'écartais pour la laisser respirer. Je souriais comme une Mongole... Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment... Elle me fit signe de partir maintenant et j'obéis. Je montais rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Link qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Il me souriait comme pour me dire qu'il était heureux pour moi. Je le lui rendais et m'en allais dans ma chambre en lui disant ces derniers mots : « À demain ! »

Une fois seule, je sautillais bien trop heureuse pour me contenir et m'empressais de regarder les vêtements soigneusement pliés. Je découvrais une paire de bas blanc montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'une paire de bottine brune clair. Une paire de mitaine blanche montant un peu plus haut que les coudes broder d'or assortis à une épaulette en acier blanc et, or. Avec tout ça, il y avait une robe bleu clair broder elle aussi d'or. Elle pouvait s'ouvrir par-devant avec des boutons assortis aux broderies.

Au niveau de la poitrine, c'était un tissus blanc contrastant avec le reste de la tenue. Le tout avait beaucoup de détail que je ne pourrais citer. Des ceintures blanche pour y accrocher les armes et les sacoches se croisait au niveau des hanches et une qui traversait l'épaule. Il y avait un short noir qui accompagnait le tout, il était dans un tissu très fin... Mon père n'acceptait que je porte ce genre de tenue uniquement avec un short.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre... J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements actuel pour essayer la tenue que ma sœur m'avait fait faire. Je m'empressais de la mettre sans vraiment prêter attention à si elle était correctement mise puis je me regardais dans un miroir accroché au mur. J'étais plutôt jolie comme ça... Enfin... Je pense.

La robe était bien resserrée au niveau de la taille, elle était aussi un peu plus courte que la précédente. Elle m'était mes courbes en valeur et elle semblait un peu plus approprié pour le combat, mes mouvements étaient plus fluide. Je tournais pour me regarder sous tous les angles et bien observer ce cadeau que m'avait fait ma sœur et qui avait traversé les âges. C'était une tenue magnifique... Elle connaissait mes goûts par cœur... Je pouvais presque ressembler à un prodige habillé comme ça... Un prodige qui allait se les cailler !

Je regardais mon lit et je voyais une cape que j'avais oubliée. Elle était bleue de l'extérieur et blanche à l'intérieur comme toute la tenue. Il y avait une attache en or avec le sigle de la famille royale dessus... Je la mis avec la tenue... C'était magnifique, rien à voir avec la tenue que m'avait donné la femme du relais, malgré que l'autre soit aussi très belle. Celle-ci devait valoir une petite fortune... Je ne me sentais pas digne de porter une telle tenue... Je l'enlevais rapidement, j'avais l'impression que c'était bien trop pour moi.

Une fois l'avoir replié correctement, je me changeais dans ma tenue blanche pour aller me coucher. Link devait encore être en train de se laver, j'irai demain matin, pensais-je en me glissant sous les couvertures. Je soufflais la bougie qui reposait sur ma table de chevet et commençait tranquillement à m'endormir... Malgré la chaleur de ces couvertures... Je me sentais incroyablement froide seule dans ce grand lit... Il me manque vraiment... Mes yeux tombèrent de fatigue et je m'endormais petit à petit en repensant au passé.

***  
 _Découvrons notre vie... La nôtre, rien qu'à nous._

***

Le lendemain, matin, je m'étais réveillé à l'heure et j'avais eu le temps de faire tout ce que j'avais à faire sans faire attendre Link ! Une prouesse ! Il attendait dehors tandis que rassemblait toutes mes affaires après m'être lavé. Je portais la tenue que j'avais reçue le jour précédent et Link aussi... Nous étions... Légèrement assortis ? Je le rejoignais dehors après avoir dit mes adieux à Impa, nous ne risquions pas de la revoir avant un moment mis à part si nous nous téléportions, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser. Je sortais tranquillement de la bâtisse pour rejoindre Link, il était appuyé contre un poteau semblant légèrement énervé.

Je le sortais de ces pensées en le saluant : « Hey ! Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? » Il tourna son regard sur moi... Enfin surtout sur mes nouveaux vêtements... Je rougissais instantanément, c'était assez gênant... Ses yeux s'élargir légèrement et je comprenais... « Ça ne me va pas, c'est ça ?... » Je baissais les yeux en déception, mais lui secouait la tête pour me dire non. Il se préparait à parler une nouvelle fois, mais se ravisa. Je riais doucement : « Je comprends ne t'en fait pas. Tu trouves ça jolie ? ». Son visage devint rouge en moins d'une seconde pour le dire... J'éclatais dans un fou rire, il était maladroit et à la fois mignon ! C'était adorable, mais malgré ce côté un peu maladroit, il restait un homme fort dans toute circonstance... Je commençais à l'admirer de plus en plus...

Je lui désignais l'autre côté du village, nous devions passer par le côté opposé à celui par lequel nous arrivions habituellement. Nous nous dirigions doucement vers le Domaine Zora et ses habitants... Assez particulier.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Nous étions partis en direction des marais comme convenu. Impa nous prêta des chevaux que nous ne connaissions pas et qui visiblement étaient assez calme, mais surtout, pas très rapide. Cependant, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Link semblait déçu de la non-rapidité de ces chevaux, en même temps Epona était une jument de grande ligné ayant des capacités incroyables, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que les autres chevaux ne sois pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Il ne nous faudrait que quelques heures pour rejoindre la tour, mais c'était sans compter sur toutes les difficultés qui s'ajoutaient. Vu qu'il eut plu récemment les chemins que nous empruntions pour rejoindre le marais étaient très boueux et les chevaux eurent du mal à avancer, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment galoper, et cela nous retardait. Mais d'ici quelques minutes nous rejoindrions la route principale et nous pourrions alors gagner du temps jusqu'aux marais. Mais une fois vers ces derniers, ce serait de nouveau un défis à surmonter pour les chevaux, nous ne connaissions ni leurs caractères, ni leurs peurs. Il serait compliqué d'avancer s'ils étaient effrayés par l'eau, nous devions donc faire attention.

Je suivais Link de près, comme toujours pendant que nous nous aventurions sur le chemin principal. Cela faisait au moins une heure que nous étions partis et nous commencions enfin à en voir le bout. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de sanctuaire sur le chemin donc aucune raison de s'arrêter inutilement. Mais je parlais trop vite, je voyais au loin dans les marrais une structure orange brillante... Bon un arrêt sera nécessaire, pensais-je.

Nous avions enfin atteint l'allure du galop et nous dirigions rapidement vers la zone marécageuse sur laquelle autrefois, il y avait un village, celui de Goponga qui n'était désormais qu'une ruine. Nous nous éloignions de la route qui aurait dû nous faire arriver d'ici quelques jours pour prendre notre fameux raccourci. La carte ne nous serait bientôt plus d'aucune utilité, mais au moins elle nous permettait d'avancer dans les marais; tâche qui aurait pu être bien plus compliqué sans elle.

Les chevaux avançaient à tâtons dans l'eau; inquiets de son contenue. On ne voyait pas à travers, mais ce n'était pas vraiment profond, même pas de quoi nous arriver aux genoux. De plus, il y avait des plateformes flottantes reliant les petites îles entre elles. J'observais le paysage autour de nous. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres poussant hors de l'eau, j'ignorais que c'était possible. Nous étions désormais dans des plaines loin des montagnes du sud, mais nous pouvions toujours voir celle sur laquelle reposait Cocorico.

Il y avait beaucoup de grenouilles et d'escargot un peu partout sur les plateformes flottantes et je trouvais ça vraiment mignon... Ma sœur haïssait les escargots, cependant, elle ne trouvait rien à redire aux grenouilles, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, les deux étaient mignons à mon humble avis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivions sur un îlot de terre couvert de ruine... Le village Goponga. Il n'y avait plus personnes mise à part les grenouilles et les escargots de tout à l'heure, toujours aussi mignon ! Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer dessus, il nous restait encore quatre petites îles à traversé avant de rejoindre la tour que nous pouvions observer au loin. Nous avions dévié notre trajectoire pour aller vers le sanctuaire que Link voulait faire. C'était finalement un petit sacrifice important, grâce aux sanctuaires, nous pouvions nous téléreporter jusqu'ici et ne pas avoir à voyager. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aura découvert les 125 sanctuaires nous n'aurons plus besoin de chevaux... Pauvre Epona, elle serait bien trop malheureuse sans Link.

Nous arrivions sur l'île où reposait le sanctuaire et nous mettons enfin pied à terre, il fallait que je me dégourdisse un peu les jambes. Je caressais mon cheval pour le remercier et regardais Link qui s'approchait du sanctuaire pour déverrouiller la porte et entrer en son sein. Je regardais aux alentour... Il y avait visiblement eu un nombre important de combat ici, il y avait de nombreux gardiens inactif, s'ils l'auraient été, nous serions mort depuis longtemps. Je regardais à nouveau en direction de Link, mais, il n'était plus là, la porte du sanctuaire s'était refermé derrière lui comme d'habitude.

Je m'approchais de certaines carcasses de gardiens pour y récolter des matériaux antiques... Pru'ha nous avait dit de les lui ramener en échange de choses sympathiques! Elle avait aussi parlé d'un autre laboratoire antique à Akkala, c'était tout au Nord-est du royaume à au moins deux jours de marche de notre position actuelle, mais nous devions d'abord aller rendre visite à Vah'Ruta...

Je songeais au peuple que nous allions rencontrer là-bas. Les Zoras étaient des hommes-poissons... Enfin, j'aurais plus dit des poissons-hommes. Ils étaient dotés de branchie ainsi que de nageoire au niveau de leur avant-bras, il ne possédait pas cheveux, mais des queues de poissons à la place... ils pouvaient être de différentes couleurs, mais principalement bleu et rouge, ils respiraient sous l'eau et pouvaient remonter les cascades sans aucune difficultés.

Ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais leur Princesse était magnifique... Princesse Mipha. Sa peau était rouge au niveau dorsal et blanche au niveau ventral ainsi que son visage. Ce dernier était très doux dans mes souvenirs et surtout elle possédait un pouvoir de guérison extraordinaire. Elle maniait la lance mieux que quiconque et de plus elle pouvait contrôler Vah'Ruta. Elle n'avait rien à envier à quelconque autre princesse du Royaume, elle pouvait largement rivaliser avec ma sœur sans soucis, tandis que je ne lui arrivais même pas à la cheville.

Elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, elle m'avait toujours traité en son égale. Elle était un des rares prodiges avec qui je pouvais parler librement, elle ignorait les consignes de mon père pour m'apprendre le maniement de la lance. Je l'appréciais vraiment... Et dire qu'aujourd'hui... Elle était morte...

Je secouais cette pensée de mon esprit et me concentrais à nouveau sur la tâche entrepris : les matériaux antiques !

En quelques minutes, j'en avais ramassé trop pour tout mettre dans la sacoche de mon cheval, mais je tenais à faire un dernier aller-retour vers un gardien, un peu plus au fond, je me rapprochais un peu trop de la petite île, mais ça avancerait Link si je faisais tout ça.  
La gourmandise est un vilain défaut. Pendant que j'observais un gardien, j'entendis un bruit familier un peu plus loin vers la dernière île... Je me relevais doucement pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait et mon pressentiment se confirmait... Un gardien s'était éveillé, il n'était pas tous désactivé... Merde... MERDE !

Il était doté de membres et il courrait vers moi en pointant son laser rouge sur mon corps. Je me précipitais derrière le gardien inactif que j'étais après observer. Une explosion retentit derrière moi et fit trembler le sol sous mes pieds... Je n'étais plus armé depuis le combat contre le Lithorok, ça se présentait très mal pour moi... Note pour pus tard, retrouver une arme !

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus, visiblement, il se rapprochait et il fallait que je m'en aille ! Ça devenait URGENT ! Si ces simples robots avaient réussi à décimer toute une ville, je ne serais pas un grand obstacle, cependant celui que je voyais au loin serait sûrement plus adapté pour ce rôle. Il me regardait de loin et je voyais ses yeux s'élargirent au vu de la situation... Je faisais un sourire niais... Décidément, je n'attirais que des ennuis... Une seconde explosion plus forte cette fois-ci me propulsa à quelques mètres.

Je me rattrapais avec justesse pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Je fis signe à Link que ça allait, il courrait dans ma direction en dégainant son épée et un bouclier que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant... Peut-être l'avait-il récupéré hier soir ?... Il était en bois et ne ferait vraiment pas long feu s'il se prenait un laser, Link était-il vraiment si bête ?...

Je courus vers lui tandis que le gardien se mit à charger un nouveau tir tout en continuant sa course folle, une fois assez proche de Link, il me prit la main, me forçant à courir à rythme effréné en direction d'un autre gardien inactif derrière lequel se cacher. J'entendais le tir du laser courir dans notre direction et j'eus juste le temps de me cacher. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, pas très confortable mais suffisant pour survivre. Link passa la tête en dehors de notre cachette pour voir où en était le gardien. Puis il se mit à découvert prêt à se battre. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le retenais et le forçais à se cacher.

« T'es fou ? Tu n'as aucune arme pour rivaliser avec ce gardien ! Il nous faudrait des bombes et des flèches pour attaquer à distance !... » Puis nous partagions une idée brillante. Link sortit sa tablette Sheikah et sélectionnait le module « Bombe Ronde. » Et une bombe apparus dans ses mains. Elle était bleu scintillante et visiblement assez légère... J'ignorais que les Sheikahs eurent créé ça... Il me tendit un arc accroché derrière son dos; avec une seul flèche explosive.

Il me regardait l'air de demander si j'étais capable de tirer à l'arc... « Bon... Il y a un début à tout ! ». Je mettais l'arc dans une position, prête à le bander en direction du gardien. Link rejetait un coup d'œil au gardien qui arrivait dans notre direction et il se préparait à me faire un signe.

Une autre explosion vint détruire notre cachette et mon cœur se mit à accélérer dans la peur... J'étais tétanisé par ce qui allait arriver... Link se leva et jeta la bombe dans la direction du gardien, il me fit le signe que j'attendais pour tirer ma flèche... Mais je ne bougeais pas... Bien trop tétanisé par la peur... Link fit exploser sa bombe à distance et le gardien était désorienté par la fumée. Le héros me regarda avec une expression d'intense impatience...

Je bandais maladroitement mon arc et essaya de viser le gardien qui se remettait à bouger. Je tremblais trop pour le viser correctement... Link le remarqua, la pression était trop forte... Je ne pensais jamais y arriver... Mais il eu l'amabilité de m'aider. Je sentis ses mains sur les miennes alors qu'il se plaçait derrière moi pour m'aider à viser correctement.

Son visage reposait presque sur mon épaule alors qu'il visait lui aussi. Puis, il desserra son emprise sur ma main et je décochais la flèche en direction sur gardien. Il était tout proche et l'explosion allait nous faire brûler vifs tel des poulets. Et là, je comprenais l'utilité minime du bouclier de Link. Il était toujours derrière moi, mais il plaça son bras autour de ma taille de sorte que son bouclier puisse protéger un peu nos corps agenouillés dans l'eau. Pour la tête, il utilisait son autre bras ainsi que ma cape qu'il ramenait au niveau de mes yeux pour les protéger. Lui, enfouis sa tête dans mon épaule pour se protéger.

En quelques seconde un souffle dévastateur vint nous cogner, la chaleur était tout à coup étouffante et je pensais n'avoir aucune protection, j'étais sûr d'être en train de brûler, mais non. Je sentis des débris cogner contre le bouclier nous protégeant. Au bout d'une minute, le calme revint et l'étreinte de Link se desserrait. Ma cape découvrait mes yeux et la lumière vint les étouffer. Je réglais ma vue à la soudaine luminosité pour découvrir un gardien en feu à quelques mètres de nous. Mes yeux s'élargirent... Nous avions échappé au pire; de peu. Link me lâcha et se releva. Je fis de même pour éviter qu'il ne prenne trop d'avance sur moi. « Link ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un d'actif ! ». Il ne me donnait aucune réponse, il reprit son arc et continuait à s'en aller en direction des chevaux.

Ces derniers semblaient assez agités et j'étais même étonné qu'ils ne se soit pas enfui avec toute cette agitation. Link montait sur son cheval, mais je ne fis pas de même. Je restais à terre, attendant désespérément un signe de réponse, il commençait à s'en aller puis daigna enfin m'accorder une once d'attention quand il remarqua que je ne le suivais pas, il me questionnait avec son regard habituel...

Ces yeux bleus cherchaient dans les miens une réponse à mon comportement actuel. Je soupirais... Je n'obtiendrais jamais sa confiance et il n'acceptera jamais de me parler... Je ne suis même pas capable de tirer une flèche quand il me le demande... Je me résignais à ne pas obtenir de réponse de sa part vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait de se passer et je montais sur mon cheval.

Je commençais à suivre Link en tentant de cacher mes émotions au fond de moi... J'étais à la fois énervé et triste, certes pour lui, c'était simple de ne pas avoir peur, il possédait la triforce du courage... A-t-il déjà eu peur une fois dans sa vie ?... N'a-t-il jamais été tétanisé dans une situation effrayante ?... Non... Bien sûr que non. Je mettais ma capuche pour tenter de cacher mon visage, nous n'allions pas tarder à rejoindre la tour de Lanelle ainsi que la route principale et il fallait que je commence à me cacher du regard des autres.  
Link fit de même et nous continuions notre route en direction du Domaine Zoras pour reprendre Vah'Ruta aux mains de Ganon et tenter de sauver notre Royaume. Rien que ça.

***  
Au bout d'une heure, le paysage changea radicalement. Nous passions des plaines aux montagnes une fois de plus... Enfin plus des falaises, car nous chevauchions entre ces dernières. L'eau avait creusé les montagnes à travers les millénaires et avait former des routes sinueuses permettant aux Hyliens de rejoindre le Domaine Zoras. Nos deux peuples ont toujours été extrêmement proches, le Héros du Temps aurait été fiancé à la Princesse Zora il y a de cela plus de 100 000 ans. Personne n'a jamais su s'ils ont été mariés au final, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui.

Une partie du peuple Zora aurait muté en Piaf aux cours des années et surtout lorsqu'Hyrule eut été plongé sous les eaux, mais ça reste une légende vieille de plus de 50 000 ans ça n'a jamais été prouvé et ça me paressait assez insensé. Puis je pensais... Tous les héros, on eut leur particularité... Le Héros du Temps, celui du Crépuscule, celui du Vent... Et j'en passe. Mais Link... Quelle était sa particularité ?...

Je me ressaisissais en arrivant au pied de la tour de Lanelle. Enfin pas tout à fait... Il fallait escalader une montagne miniature sur laquelle elle reposait... Nous descendions des chevaux et commencions à observer ce que nous allions escalader. Link commençait sans vraiment m'attendre et il la montait en moins d'une minute... Ok, je vais surveiller les chevaux... Mais je ne voulais pas rater la vue que nous allions avoir en haut de cette tour !

Je commençais alors à grimper moi aussi en y mettant tout mon cœur ! Je n'étais pas complètement une empotée, je pouvais aussi bien y arriver que lui. Je me rapprochais du sommet et Link me tendit la main pour que je puisse remonter plus vite. Ma fierté en prit un coup, mais j'acceptais son aide... De toute façon au point ou j'en était, la fierté n'était plus vraiment là. Je rejoignais la terre ferme assez essoufflé... Je pris le temps de prendre une ou deux respirations avant de regarder la tour que nous allions escalader... Elle était plus haute que celle d'Élimith, mais je m'en sentais capable ! Link commençait déjà à l'escalader et j'essayais de le suivre.

En 10 minutes, nous étions en haut de la tour, nous avions mis beaucoup de temps... Enfin moi surtout parce que je voulais m'arrêter à chaque passerelle pour reprendre ma respiration... Link avait quand même fait l'effort de m'attendre, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Mais nous étions enfin au sommet et je pouvais prendre un coup d'œil de l'environnement où nous étions. Je pouvais voir le château d'Hyrule au loin... Je détournais vite le regard. De l'autre côté se présentait la route que nous allions emprunter pour rejoindre le domaine Zora. J'observais Link et il était après récupérer les données de la pierre guide. Il y avait un sanctuaire sur notre route... Cette fois-ci, je ferais attention à ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis... Chose difficile pour moi.

Nous n'étions pas seuls sur cette tour... Un Zora était penché vers le bord de la passerelle et observait en bas, en direction de la route. Il était bleu foncé et je m'approchais doucement de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Je m'éclaircis la voix et parlai :  
« Heu... Bonjour ? » Il se retourna, effrayer; en position de défense et me hurla : « OUAH ! T'es folle ou quoi ?! » Hein ?... Mais j'ai rien fait encore ! C'est lui le fou ici ! Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine et prit une inspiration ; visiblement soulagé : « S'cuse-moi d'avoir crié comme ça, mais tu m'as vraiment filé les j'tons. Au fait, moi c'est Gruve. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Bon, au moins il se présentait, c'était déjà ça...

Il semblait un peu bizarre mais sympa... Je lui répondais avec ma propre conception de la sympathie : « Et toi alors ? »... Il me regarda d'un air légèrement choqué puis réagit : « Ah... Bonne question ! Très bonne question... » Déesse... Il est idiot. « En fait, avec le prince Sidon et d'aut' Zoras du domaine, on cherchait un Hylien. » Pourquoi chercher un Hylien ?... Et pourquoi un Hylien s'aventurerait jusqu'ici mise à part nous...

Il poursuivit et me sembla de plus en plus idiot : « J'étais en train de faire une 'tite sieste digestive quand y a tout qui s'est mis à trembler, et je m'suis retrouvé ici. ». Donc les tours ne sont pas là depuis si longtemps visiblement... Le sol s'est mis à trembler ?... Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit sortit de terre ? Ça paraît bizarre mais réaliste... Il fallait que je creuse cette piste.

Le Zora regardait vers le bas puis soupira... « J'aimerais bien descendre, mais c'est juste trop haut... Si seulement le prince me r'marquait depuis le pont en bas... » Le prince Sidon ?... LE PRINCE SIDON ?! Il s'agissait du petit frère de la princesse Mipha ! J'ignorais qu'il était en vie... Puis je réfléchis un peu... Les Zoras n'ont pas la même durer de vie que nous. 7 ans pour un Zora correspondent à un 1 an en âge Hylien. Mipha était âgée de 119 ans lors de la tragédie l'équivalent de 17 ans pour un Hyliens. Ils vieillissent bien moins vite que nous. Il y a cent ans, son frère était âgée de 28 ans, il était un très jeune enfant, désormais il devait être adulte... 128 ans... Et dire que nous serions censé déjà être mort.

Je sortais de mes pensées et le Zora m'observait un peu trop à mon goût... Ça va ne te gênes pas ! Il était bien plus grand que moi environs 2m... Je ne pourrais pas le frapper seule s'il essayait de me faire du mal ! Mais je savais me battre malgré tout !  
Il finissait de m'observer et mon poing menaçait de rencontrer son visage s'il continuait puis il dit : « Mais dis voir... T'es une Hylienne ! Tu parles d'un coup d'bol ! » Il sautillait de joie et se tourna pour parler au prince Sidon en contre bas.

« HEY ! PRINCE SIDON ! J'AI TROUVER UNE HYLIENNE ! » ... Une minute passa, mais aucune réponse ne vint... Mes tympans, eux, devaient être détruits... Il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour me faire face et me dit : « Hmmm... On dirait bien que l'prince m'entends pas... J'ferais p'têt mieux de sauter dans la rivière et d'aller l'rejoindre... Ou pas... C'est bien trop haut, c'est plutôt un coup à me briser les arêtes ça ! » Je me retenais d'exploser en fou rire... Il était hilarant et si maladroit. Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête et dit :

« Désolé l'hylienne ! Faut que je trouve un moyen de descendre d'ici ! Ça risque de prendre un petit peu plus de temps qu'prévu pour prévenir le prince. » Je me retournais pour voir où en était Link. Il avait fini depuis belle lurette et il s'impatientait pour descendre de cette tour. Je m'approchais et je me souvenais de la façon de descendre en paravoile... Mon visage devint rouge... Bon... Ce sera une seconde étreinte en une journée... Un peu trop de contact physique en une journée, je trouve...

***  
Nous arrivions en bas rapidement, j'avais demandé à Link de me laisser tenir la paravoile plutôt que de me tenir à lui et c'était bien plus pratique et rassurant. Nos pieds touchèrent le sol et nous étions de l'autre côté de la petite montagne que nous avions escalader pour atteindre la tour. Les chevaux étaient de l'autre côté... Peut-être qu'en sifflant, il viendrait ? Ou peut-être n'étaient-ils pas assez dressés pour ça...

Link repéra le sanctuaire que j'avais vu précédemment et s'en alla le faire. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule et cette fois-ci, je me promettais de ne rien faire. Je m'essayais dans l'herbe en attendant et observais les gorges dans lesquelles nous étions. Deux pilier bleus ainsi qu'un pont assortis symbolisait l'entrée dans le Domaine Zoras, mais le village était encore loin. Leur architecture était sûrement la plus belle du Royaume, ils taillaient la pierre avec finesse et avaient construit leur village en cette pierre bleue que nous ne trouvions que dans cette zone.

Est-ce que le peuple s'est remis de la mort de Mipha ?... Est-ce que son frère s'en est remis ?... Ils étaient très proches étant jeunes d'après ce que me disait Zelda... Plus proche qu'elle et moi, ne l'étions. Mais aujourd'hui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la serrer dans mes bras...

Link secoua légèrement mon épaule pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je le regardais, je me levais prête à partir. J'observais le pont devant nous... Il n'y avait aucun prince en vue... Le Zora de la tour devait vraiment être pas bien dans sa tête. Nous avancions sur le pont, mais une voix nous interrompait... Nous regardions en direction de sa provenance sur l'un des pilier d'entrer dans le domaine. « Hé vous là-bas ! » Nous levions les yeux et un Zora bien plus imposant que le précédent sauta de son pilier en faisant quelques salto... Un peu, trop tape à l'œil...

Il se plaça devant nous une fois son cérémonial achevé. Il était rouge comme Mipha... Et bien plus musclé que le Zora de la tour. Il bombait le torse d'un air fier... Et mes yeux s'élargir... Le prince Sidon !

Gruve ne mentait pas... Le prince nous regardait et nous faisions de même surpris... Enfin surtout moi, Link ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire... Une révérence ?... Nan, c'était bien trop... Où peut être pas assez ? Roh... j'aurais du un peu plus écouter mon précepteur sur les bonnes manières... Il était assez imposant et légèrement effrayant... Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit:

« Vous êtes... Vous êtes des Hyliens, pas vrai ? » ... Heu bah qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on soit d'autre ?...  
« Oui, nous sommes des Hyliens... Pourquoi nous cherchez-vous ? » Il prit un air d'excitation incroyable et il dit : « Il faut que je vous parle ! ». Nous le regardions avec la plus grande attention possible... Enfin surtout moi... Link semblait perplexe face à cet individu un peu excentrique...

Le prince prit un coup d'œil sur nous dans tous les angles et il fit notre tour quelques fois... Prince ou pas prince, je vais le frapper s'il continue lui aussi... Ils n'avaient aucune pudeur ces Zoras. Il se replaça devant nous et dit : « Oui ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes des Hyliens ! ». Il semblait soulager et visiblement très heureux... Hum... Il est le contraire de sa sœur visiblement... Il est excentrique et plutôt enthousiaste. Mipha était bien plus douce et réservé... Le prince élargit les yeux dan l'horreur et il dit :

« Oh ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! »... J'ai peur... Il fit un grand sourire rayonnant avec un geste excentrique avec sa main et il dit : « Je suis Sidon ! Prince des Zoras ! ». Il reprit une position normale et nous fit un sourire niais en disant : « Et vous ? Comment vous vous appelez ? Donnez-moi votre nom ! » Il s'impatientait... Ou bien il était-ce à cause de l'excitation ?... Dans n'importe lequel de ces cas qui pouvait se présenter à moi, je décidais de répondre: « Je suis Kitsis et mon camarade ici présent se nomme Link. » Je désignais l'homme à côté de moi qui portait une expression indifférant face à l'annonce du prince. C'était Link tout simplement.

Puis le prince reprit : « Kitsis et Link... » Il répéta nos noms plusieurs fois et il dit : « Ça sonne bien ! » Puis il chuchota non-discrètement comme Pru'ha: « J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces noms quelque par... En tout cas, j'aime bien ! » Il finit sa phrase en hurlant d'un air joyeux. Il était amusant, je l'aimais bien, je me souvenais que petit, il était un peu timide et toujours dans l'ombre de sa sœur... Mipha m'en avait déjà parlé, mais elle l'adorait plus que tout.

Sidon reprit son petit discours : « Pour tout vous dire, cela fait un moment que je vous observe ! Cette allure... Cette aura extraordinaire qui émane de tout vos corps ! »... Ça devenait extrêmement bizarre... Sidon poursuivit d'un ton encore plus enjoué : « Link, Kitsis ! Vous êtes de puissant guerrier Hyliens n'est-ce pas ?! » Il nous regardait avec des yeux d'enfants... Il attendait une réponse avec impatiente et je la lui apportais : « Heu... Link est un grand guerrier après je sais me battre, mais pas grand chose d'impressionnant... » Ma réponse lui convenait visiblement parce qu'il était encore plus enthousiaste, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible :

« Oui ! Je le savais ! Après tout, je suis le prince Zoras, je suis très perspicace et je sais à qui j'ai à faire au premier coup d'œil ! » Par contre la modestie ne coule pas dans ses veines.

« Bien ! C'est parfait ! J'ai longtemps cherché quelqu'un dont la simple aura serait un gage de force ! Vous êtes parfait ! » Parfait pour ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?... « Prince Sidon... Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi vous nous parlé depuis tout à l'heure, vous demandez une explication serait-elle de trop ? » Il secoua la tête en guise de non et reprit :

« Le domaine Zoras est menacé par des pluies diluviennes provoquées par Vah'Ruta, la créature divine de l'eau ! Nous avons besoin de guerrier ! Aidez-nous ! » Hein... Mais comment Vah'Ruta peut-elle générer de la pluie ?... Puis je me rendais seulement compte qu'en effet, il pleuvait des cordes et que nous étions trempée de la tête au pied. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dur ?

Demander de l'aide à de simples voyageurs... Ils doivent être sacrément désespérés... Sidon poursuivait toujours aussi enthousiaste : « Acceptez-vous de venir au domaine Zora ? » Il semblait légèrement inquiet dans ses paroles... Heureusement pour lui, c'était exactement notre destination :

« Bien sûr.  
-OH ! Vraiment ?!  
-Eh bien oui...  
-Merci ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé à votre sujet ! C'est comme si le domaine Zoras était déjà sauvé ! Rendez-vous vite dans notre village ! À cause de la pluie, il est impossible d'escalader les falaises, mais en suivant ce sentier, vous arriverez au village ! Vous autres Hyliens ne pouvez pas remonter les rivières, alors le voyage sera sûrement périlleux. Les monstres manipulant l'électricité qui se trouve un peu plus haut dans l'ascension du domaine risquent de vous donner du fil à retordre ! » Il fit et pose et repris sa position excentrique avec son grand sourire :

« Courage ! »... Il avait un dont pour rassurer les gens. Il commençait à se retourner pour plonger dans la rivière, mais il s'arrêta et fit rapidement demi-tour : « J'oubliais ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! C'est un petit cadeau pour vous encourager ! » Il me tendit un flacon contenant un liquide jaune bizarre... Je l'observais avec curiosité plus qu'il ne fallait et il dit :

« Ce remède augmentera votre résistance à l'électricité. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est un remède hylien, mais il ne marche pas très bien sur nous autres, Zoras. » Définitivement : c'était très rassurant. « Par contre, je pense qu'il sera très efficace sur vous ! Je vais partir devant pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun danger ! » Il se retournait de nouveau vers la rivière et dit avec un grand sourire : « Je compte sur vous ! »

Il plongea en faisant quelques salto pour essayer de nous impressionner et disparu sous l'eau.  
Je regardais le flacon entre mes mains puis Link... Un flacon pour deux... « Si nous le partageons les effets seront eux aussi divisé par deux, mais si un seul de nous deux le prend ça lui conférera toutes les propriétés du remède. J'ignore combien de temps, il est censé fonctionner, mais généralement un remède n'excède pas plus d'une heure d'effet. Cela réduirait aussi son temps à 30 minute pour traversions presque une région. Peux-tu me passer ta tablette Sheikah ? » Il me la tendit en guise de réponse et j'observais la carte qui était désormais dévoilée. Je soupirais au vu de toute la route qu'il nous restait à parcourir. Il y avait 5 pont à traverser en tout et les chevaux ne pourraient nous accompagner que jusqu'au 3ème pont et après nous devrions simplement nous servir de nos jambes.

« Il faut compter à peu près 1 heure et demi pour atteindre le village Zora à pied. Avec les chevaux, nous pouvons espérer gagner un peu plus de trente minutes jusqu'au pont d'Oren, après nous continueront à pied et il faudra alors prendre le remède. » Link acquiesça et je décidais alors de siffler de toutes mes forces pour essayer d'appeler les chevaux...  
Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendirent des sabots marteler le sol et les chevaux étaient là... Bien dressé visiblement. Je m'empressais de monter sur mon cheval et Link aussi. Nous nous mettions en route pour le village Zora.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici juste quelques mots pour vous dire que j'essaierais de poster les chapitres plus régulièrement (j'en ai déjà écrit une soixantaine, mais je mets beaucoup de temps à les corriger). J'essaierais de publier dorénavant une fois par semaine, je ne garantis rien, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Cette fanfiction est aussi disponible sur Wattpad.**

 **Ps: Je recherche un collaborateur pour l'écriture d'un chapitre dit 'lemon'.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède aucun personnage de la licence Zelda.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour venir ruiner ma journée. Pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit fantastique, loin de là, mais il y a avait tout de même un minimum. Premièrement, la pluie avait le don de me saper le moral, deuxièmement, je devais marcher sous cette fameuse pluie, troisièmement des monstres idiots tentaient de nous barrer la route. Dire que j'étais enragé contre tout ces facteurs étaient un euphémisme.

Nous arrivâmes au premier pont, où un lizalfos nous attaqua, Link s'en débarrassa rapidement. Mais dorénavant, un petit pont crée avec une longue pierre pas forcément stable et des octo flot tentant désespérément de nous faire tomber était un fort contraste avec le simple lézard affronté précédemment. Malheureusement pour eux, nous traversions rapidement, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Une fois sur la terre ferme Link leur décocha une flèche à chacun et ils mourraient sous l'eau.

Nous continuions ainsi, retraversions un autre pont avec les chevaux. Ces derniers commençaient justement à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le chemin devenait étroit et difficile à grimper, mais alors que nous nous aventurions vers une partie grimpante de la route Sidon sorti de l'eau et nous interpella : « Hey ! Kitsis, Link ! Désolée de parler depuis la rivière ! Comme je vous ai enrôlé de force, je ne savais pas si vous viendriez, mais je suis rassuré de voir que vous progressez bien ! Depuis les phénomènes récents, les monstres pullulent par ici. Alors soyez prudent ! Les Zoras vous attendent ! »

La pression augmentait d'un cran, Link accélérait la cadence et mon cheval tentait de le suivre... Ils glissaient de plus en plus sur les rochers tremper. L'équitation commença à devenir bien plus dangereuse que la randonné. Certes, nous gagnons un temps précieux, non-négligeable, mais... Rien ne nous garantissait d'arriver en bon état. Pour ne pas stresser mon cheval, je passais devant et le laissais aller à son allure. Link restait calmement derrière. Tout semblait se calmer, mais un éboulement vint interrompre cette fameuse accalmie, trop belle pour être vrai... La terre trembla et mon cheval commença à s'agacer. Il accéléra d'un coup, me faisant sursauter, mon cœur manqua un battement dans ma poitrine. Mais je compris pourquoi... Des grosses pierres tombaient de la falaise et elles étaient sur le point de nos écraser !

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les rênes de mon cheval en attendant d'être blessé, mais rien ne vint jamais. Je me retournais pour voir que les pierres avaient partiellement obstrué le chemin et que Link ne pouvait plus passer à cheval, de plus ce dernier était effrayer et très vite, il devint incontrôlable. « Link fait attention ! » À mes mots, il descendit rapidement de sa monture pour essayer de la calmer, mais dès qu'il posa le pied-à-terre, son cheval fit demi-tour et s'en alla... C'était mal, mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de rire, Link se retrouvait penaud, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire, il avait l'air bête pour un héros. Je descendais et le rejoignais pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien : « Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Il secoua la tête en guise de « non » puis il me regarda.

« Tu n'as plus de monture... Nous ferrions mieux de continuer à pied ? » Je cherchais son regard, mais le siens se dirigeait vers mon cheval... Il fit le même mouvement que précédemment puis il me désigna l'animal qu'il observait. Il n'attendit pas vraiment une réponse de ma part qu'il se dirigeait vers ma monture. Il monta sur son dos et cette fois, c'est moi qui me retrouvai bête... J'étais sans cheval. « Hey ! C'est mon cheval ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser le prendre pendant que je marcherais bien gentiment à côté ?! » Pour qui il se prend lui ?!

Je m'approchais de mon cheval et son nouveau cavalier, ce dernier prit ma main et me fit un signe de tête que j'interprétais tel un « monte »... Bon, le héros n'était pas si stupide que je le pensais. Je me hissais difficilement sur mon cheval et me plaçais derrière Link avec autant de délicatesse qu'un Goron venant de naître. Une fois bien installé, je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains, mais Link fit avancer le cheval au galop et très vite elles trouvèrent leurs chemins autour de la taille de l'autre cavalier, je le serrais de toutes mes forces. Je n'était pas vraiment habitué à faire du cheval à cru et sans aucun point d'attache pour me rassurer...  
Je rougissais au contact presque intime, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je le touchais, j'étais assez gêné...

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous rencontrions de nouveau un monstre empêchant notre cheval d'avancer un peu plus, Link avait du mal à canaliser la peur de l'animal. Il sortit son arc et une flèche avec difficulté, il n'arrivait pas à viser, le cheval devenait de plus en plus énervé. Si nous continuons ainsi nous allons finir tout les deux à terre.

La peur me rongeait de nouveau, mais Link restait sérieux... Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer en même temps ! Je débattais avec mes pensées pour trouver un moyen de vaincre le monstre sans que Link n'ait à se battre en plus de contrôler le cheval... Réfléchis... Réfléchis !  
Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son arc une fois de plus et je fis un geste que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible. Je pris son arc de ses mains et la flèche qu'il tentait désespérément de bander. Il me donna un regard entre le choc et l'interrogation, mais il fut vite ramené à la raison par notre monture, il commença à la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait tandis que je bandais la flèche.

Je visais et sans réfléchir, je décochais la flèche dans le lizalfos qui en voulait à notre vie. Il mourut sur-le-champ et Link ne prit pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper du monstre mort qu'il nous fit fuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Nous avions continué jusqu'au troisième pont... Là-bas, nous descendions de notre cheval et je le remerciais en lui offrant une pomme. Nous lui en avions déjà beaucoup demandé et nos chemins devaient se séparer désormais. Il méritait bien sa récompense qu'il avala sans attendre... Après avoir échangé quelques caresses en signe d'adieu, je me retournais et observais l'architecture devant nous. Le pont était identique à celui à l'entrée du domaine Zora.

Nous commencions à traverser ce pont à pied et je dois avouer que récupérer un peu d'espace personnel n'était pas déplaisant. Arrivé au milieu, de la structure de pierre, une voix nous arrêta de nouveau et dit : « Hée ! Les amis ! Vous êtes presque à mi-chemin, maintenant ! Vous risquez de traverser des coins avec pas mal de monstres un peu plus haut, mais je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez ! Je crois en vous ! » À ces mots, il replongea dans l'eau et repartit de plus belle... À mi-chemin ?... Seulement ?... Nous étions en route depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et je commençais à accuser le coup d'un si long voyage...

Link ne semblait pas trop mal en point et il continuait à avancer... Bon bah, pas vraiment le choix, je dois le suivre, me dis-je dans mon esprit. Mais quelque chose me revint à l'esprit: « Link ! Le remède ! Nous devons l'utiliser maintenant ! ». Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers moi, je lui tendis le flacon pour qu'il puisse le prendre tout entier... À vrai dire si nous étions en vrai danger, c'est lui qui serait capable de nous sauver... Donc il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui le prenne. Il dévissait le bouchon et bu la substance jaune jusqu'à la moitié avant de me tendre le reste du flacon.

« Nan ne t'en fait pas ! Prends tout je me cacherais si jamais nous tombons sur des monstres électriques ! Ça ira pour moi ! » Je lui souriais alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et me forçant à prendre le flacon dans mes mains puis il recommençait à marcher... Quelle tête de mule... Mais au fond... Merci.

Je buvais rapidement le reste du remède et rangeais le flacon désormais vide dans ma sacoche. Aucun changement apparent sur mon corps ne s'opérait, ni dans mon esprit... Je priais silencieusement Hylia pour que ce remède soit efficace.

En une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivions à mi-chemin du quatrième et avant dernier pont. Nous avions tué beaucoup de monstres électriques ou non... Enfin surtout Link. Le remède faisait parfaitement effet, à aucun moment, nous n'avions été électrocutés... Mais un obstacle de taille nous attendait... Bien, plus grave que tout le reste à mes yeux... Nous devions traversais un petit étang s'étant formé sur notre passage... Link n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea pour le traverser, mais... Il y avait un petit, voir, gros problème... Il n'avait pas pied, donc moi non plus... J'espérais pouvoir garder cela pour moi jusqu'à affronter Ganon, mais visiblement... Non...« Link... Ça va te paraître très stupide, mais... je ne sais pas nager ! »  
Il me lança un regard de choc pur et dur... Aller vas-y moque-toi ! Pensais-je...

On ne voulait pas m'apprendre à nager, au château mon précepteur trouvait ça inutile pour une fille n'ayant aucune destinée de savoir nager. Ma sœur avait tenté de m'apprendre, en vain.  
Link revint à mes côtés et il sortit de l'eau. « Vas-y, je trouverais un moyen de te rejoindre ! »... Enfin, s'il y en avait un... Le seul était d'escalader la paroi à côté de l'étang, mais si jamais je tombais, j'atterrirais dedans et me noierais directement.

Link prit ma main et il m'attira dans l'eau avec lui... Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. L'eau envahissait chaque partie de mon corps et de mon visage, même si j'étais déjà trempé auparavant, maintenant, c'était sûr que plus aucune partie de mon anatomie n'était sec... Je commençais à suffoquer et à paniquer. L'eau s'engouffrait dans ma bouche, dans mes oreilles, dans mon nez... Je me sentais envahie et une sensation oppressante commençait à se faire sentir dans ma poitrine...

Si j'en sors vivante, je le tue. Un bras solide m'entoura la taille et me ramena à la surface. Quand je sentis l'air entrer en contact avec ma peau, je me sentis revivre. Je toussai toute l'eau qui fut entré dans mes poumons et je frottai frénétiquement mes yeux pour tenter d'observer quelque chose... Link me tenait à la force d'un seul bras tandis qu'il essayait de nager avec l'autre... Il aurait très bien pu m'abandonner ici et continuer, mais il a pris le risque de couler avec moi pour que je puisse aller moi aussi voir Vah'Ruta...

Je sortis de mes pensées mélancolique en atteignant le bord de l'étang... Heureusement pour nous, il n'était vraiment pas grand et ce n'était pas une épreuve insurmontable pour Link. Il sortit de l'eau tout en me hissant. Une fois que j'étais sur le sol, je toussais comme jamais je n'avais toussé, j'avais l'impression que mes poumons allait sortir eux aussi... J'étais au sol m'agrippant à l'herbe... J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir... Mais ça devenait une habitude aux côtés de ce héros. Ce n'était désormais qu'une routine de côtoyer la mort.

Link s'accroupit à mes côtés, posant une main sur mon dos et avec un regard voulant dire « Ça va ? ». « Ca va, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai été un peu surprise... Une fois que j'étais sur le sol, je toussais comme jamais je n'avais toussé, j'avais l'impression que mes poumons allait sortir eux aussi... Je me relevais avec difficulté et il m'aidait l'air un peu inquiet... Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de se préoccuper de ma santé, nous pourrions nous occuper de toutes nos blessures une fois arrivé au village !

Ayant repris possession de mes esprits, je lui fis signe pour y aller. « Allez ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! » Il acquiesça et nous continuions notre route et nos petits combats contre les monstres futiles venant croiser notre route dans un seul objectif : le village et ainsi, Vah'Ruta.

***  
Nous traversions le grand pont de Larutho. Nous pouvions observer le village depuis ce spot, il était magnifique, comme décrit dans les livres... Les pierres étaient pourvues de magnifiques nuances de bleu, il était essentiellement taillé dans la pierre, malheureusement la pluie gâchait le plaisir des yeux...

En sortant du pont, le Prince Sidon nous interpella encore une fois. « Héeee ! Par ici en bas ! » Le pont était bien plus haut que tous les autres et nous ne pouvions presque plus le voir en bas. « Vous êtes loin ! Mais j'étais sûr que vous passeriez par ce pont ! Alors je vous attendais ! Vous êtes bientôt arrivé au Village Zora ! Moi aussi, je vais rentrer ! Rendez-vous là-bas ! » Il s'arrêta de parler et se prépara à partir. Nous étions penchés sur la barrière du pont pour concentrer toute notre attention sur le prince. Puis son regard criait « DANGER », il manifesta son inquiétude oralement : « Link, Kitsis ! Attention derrière vous ! ». Nous nous retournions rapidement et un Moblin bleu était derrière, nous préparant son arme pour nous tuer. Mon cœur sauta un battement et je sentis la peur m'envahir sans que je ne puisse plus rien faire ni penser... J'étais tétanisé... Mais le monstre me ramenait à la réalité.

Il lança un coup à Link et il valsa à l'autre bout du pont... Merde, je n'ai pas d'arme moi ! Il se dirigea vers moi re-préparant sa massue tandis que je lançai un regard à Link. Il avait l'air assez sonné... Merde il fallait que j'aille l'aider !

Le Moblin lançait sa massue, mais je l'esquivais de peu... Je courrais en direction de Link pour au moins l'aider ou récupérer son arc avec une flèche, le Moblin était lent et je le distançais facilement. Mon cœur battait à 10 000 à l'heure, je frôlais l'arrêt cardiaque, entre l'adrénaline et la peur. Je tombais aux côtés de Link et essayais de le faire réagir : « Link ! Debout, allez ! Il faut que tu te battes ! ». Il me regardait complètement désorienter, sa tête avait dû frapper le sol un peu trop fort... « Allez un petit effort !... ». Il ne réagissait pas vraiment, mais il essaya de se relever malgré son état, je l'aidais, mais il retombait tout de suite après.

Le Moblin se rapprochait ; visiblement impatient de se servir de nous comme son déjeuner ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Désolé pour toi, mais ce sera pour un autre jour, me dis-je. Je pris l'arc de Link dans son dos ainsi que deux flèches, c'étaient les dernières... Je me levais et le laissais reprendre ses esprits. Allez ! Je peux y arriver, une flèche dans la tête ou dans la poitrine et il meurt direct ! Je me mettais en position pour tirer ma flèche, un pied en avant, le bras tendu et l'autre replié ; ma main près de mon visage. Je fermais un œil, visant et essayant de garder mon sang-froid. Je tremblais... Trop... Je décochais la flèche et elle rentrait en collisions avec le bras de la créature...

Merde... Rater... Je re-bandais mon arc et visais encore une fois, mais je tremblais toujours trop... Il était proche... Bien trop proche... Je regardais derrière moi, Link me regardait et m'encourageait avec son regard... Mon cœur s'emballait, je ne contrôlais plus mes mains, j'allais tout rater...

Oh et puis fais chier ! Je lâchais l'arc et pris la flèche dans ma main et je m'approchais de la créature...

« Crève saloperie ! » Je courrais et enfonçais la flèche dans le cœur de la créature. Elle fit un cri atroce, perçant, capable de rendre sourd. Je couvrais mes oreilles avec mes mains en reculant le plus loin possible. Le Moblin se tut enfin et tomba au sol juste devant mes pieds... Heureusement que j'ai reculé..., pensais-je. Je souriais... Fière de moi ! J'y étais arrivé ! J'avais vaincu un monstre ! Je me retournais pour demander à Link ce qu'il en pensait, mais il était inconscient.

Je me précipitais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je prenais ses épaules dans mes mains et le secouais légèrement : « Hey ! Link c'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je me retournais pour demander à Link ce qu'il en pensait, mais il était inconscient. ». Il ne répondait pas... Mais ses yeux commençaient à s'ouvrir doucement... Je laissais s'échapper un soupir de soulagement... Je n'aurais pas pu continuer sans lui. Il me regarda et fit une grimace me montrant qu'il avait mal : « Link, où est-ce que t'as mal ?! Montre moi ! ». Il me désignait l'arrière de sa tête et je passais avec beaucoup d'hésitation ma main derrière son crâne, puis je regardais ma main... Ouf, il n'avait rien...

« Ça doit être une légère commotion cérébrale, rien de très inquiétant. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? » Il acquiesça doucement et je pris son bras pour qu'il repose sur mes épaules et il se leva tout doucement. Il tenait debout avec beaucoup de difficulté... « Tu te sens de continuer ? Sinon, tu peux nous téléporter à Cocorico... Nous reviendrons quand tu seras rétabli... » Il secoua vivement la tête pour dire « non » et il enleva son bras de mes épaules pour se tenir droit et me montrer que ça allait...  
Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, mais je demanderais à ce qu'il soit vu par un médecin une fois arrivé. Nous finissions de traverser le pont à un rythme plus lent que précédemment... Le remède ne devait plus faire effet depuis le temps, mais il nous restait 40 minutes de marche jusqu'au village... J'espère qu'il tiendra jusque-là, priais-je.

J'espère qu'il tiendra jusque-là, priais-je. Il ne nous restait plus que l'épée de Link et son bouclier déjà bien abîmé... Eh bien, il allait falloir s'en sortir ainsi. Je regardais ce qui nous attendait un peu plus loin, une longue ligne « droite » sans ennemies visible... Faites que ça continue. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Link et je voyais sur son visage qu'il était déterminé... Et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il souffre, songeais-je dans mon esprit.

***  
Nous arrivions enfin près du dernier pont, il y avait encore des monstres, mais j'avais fait en sorte d'être assez discrète pour ne pas être repéré... Link aussi, mais c'était plus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre. Mais la galère était enfin finie ! Je pouvais enfin voir le domaine... Et comme je m'y attendais d'après les histoires que me racontaient mes livres et ma sœur... C'était magnifique, il était entièrement taillé dans la pierre bleu symbolique de ce peuple Zora. Le village Zora était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue dans toute une vie, il se séparait en deux escaliers se rejoignant en un point un peu plus en hauteur avec une grande sculpture de poisson d'à peu près 4 mètre de haut. Mais il y avait aussi une grande place au centre en contre bas de la grande salle à l'étage. Il y avait de nombreuses lumières douces dans le village, mais la pluie incessante donnait une atmosphère pesante au village...

Nous traversions le dernier pont orné d'arche en pierre bleu et magnifiquement illuminé tel une allée royale. Je regardais tout comme une enfant... C'était incroyablement beau, le château dans lequel j'ai grandi pouvait aller se rhabiller !

Une fois le dernier pont traversé un Zora familier vint nous accueillir en criant: « Hey ! Je vous attendais ! ». Il reprit sa pose avec son grand sourire habituel... « Bienvenue ! Vous êtes ici chez moi ! Le Domaine Zora ! Venez avec moi je vais vous présenter au roi ! ». Il se retournait doucement et commençait à marché en direction du centre du village en hauteur, là où se rejoignait les deux escaliers du village. C'était donc la salle du trône.

Je regardais Link, mais quelque chose semblait attirer son regard... Ah, je vois, le sanctuaire au centre du village. Il était caché derrière une statue que je n'eus pas vraiment le temps d'observer, il fallait que je suive Link alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre en contre bas du reste du village.  
Il entra dans le sanctuaire et je m'asseyais dans un coin pour l'attendre et prenant un coup d'œil sur la scène qui m'entourait... Des enfants Zoras couraient un peu partout, des femmes discutaient, des gardes faisaient leur ronde. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place, je ne possédais ni nageoires ni branchies... Mais ce peuple semblait pacifique et je n'avais donc pas à m'en faire.

Link ressortit enfin du sanctuaire et il me regarda pour demander si nous pouvions y aller. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la statue de tout à l'heure. Nous montions les escaliers menant vers la salle du trône, mon cœur appréhendait... Je jetais un coup d'œil à Link... Il semblait un peu ailleurs, mais moins que tout à l'heure... Il fallait qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens pour ce qui allait suivre...

Je le suivais à un rythme lent. Plus nous nous rapprochions de la salle du trône et plus je me sentais mal... Je ferais mieux de m'en aller... Je m'arrêtai dans les escaliers et regardai Link partir petit à petit. Il se retourna sentant que je ne le suivais plus. Il me regarda avec son air interrogateur habituel. « J-je... Je vais rester ici d'accord ? Revient me chercher quand vous aurez fini vos conversations. » Je me retournais pour partir, mais une main vint attraper mon bras et me traînait dans le sens inverse. Je manquais de tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais je me ressaisis et j'arrivais enfin à suivre le rythme imposé par Link.

Je ne voulais pas rencontrer le roi... Père m'avait toujours dit que je ne devais pas m'adresser aux personnalités royales... Que je n'étais pas digne de leurs parlers... Une voix résonnait dans ma tête : « _Il est mort aujourd'hui... Tu veux vraiment te plier aux ordres de cet homme ? Souviens-toi de notre enfance..._ »... C'est vrai... Mon cœur se serra et je regardai l'homme me tenant le bras... Il n'a pas fait que du mal qu'à moi...  
Il peut bien se retourner dans sa tombe !

Les escaliers disparaissaient de sous nos pieds et je levais la tête pour prendre un aperçu de la fameuse salle du trône. L'architecture ici aussi était à couper le souffle, il y avait des fontaines magnifiques. L'eau couvrait nos pieds et une plateforme surélevée permettait de faire face au roi les pieds au sec... De toute façon, nous étions complètement trempés, mais au moins la salle du trône était couverte et nous pouvions légèrement sécher, je sentais mes cheveux revivre petit à petit. J'observais le roi, il était entouré d'un vieux Zora et de son fils, le prince. Il était gigantesque... Au moins 5 mètre de haut... De couleur bleue, il portait de nombreuses cicatrice sur son visage et son corps couvert de bijoux ainsi que d'une écharpe rouge porter sur son épaule.

Nous nous présentions devant le roi et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire... Le stress revenait au galop... J'avais déjà rencontré des personnalités de cette importance... Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le droit de leur parler...

Le Roi se mit à parler et je sursautai mentalement : « Seriez-vous les hyliens que Sidon à ramener avec lui ? Je vous félicite d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Je suis Dorefah, le souverain du peuple Zora. » Je connaissais déjà son nom. Il nous observait attentivement, ces yeux nous balayèrent de haut en bas, nous jugeant sans aucune gêne. Il était assez intimidant et pourtant, il ne semblait pas méchant... Je le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il recommençait à parler, ses yeux s'élargirent un peu: « Mais... Ce que tu portes à ta ceinture... C'est la tablette Sheikah ? » Il regardait uniquement Link désormais, concentrer sur cet élément qui appartenait autrefois à ma sœur. Link acquiesça et le roi regarda droit dans ses yeux... Il réfléchissait intensément :

« À bien y regarder, tu es... Link, le Prodige des Hyliens ! » Il affichait une surprise complète sur son visage, il ne cherchait pas à masquer ses émotions comme tous les autres rois, juste par principe. Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise... Mais comment peut-il se souvenir de Link ? Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés ?... Où bien Link devait avoir accompagné ma sœur lors d'une réunion stratégique... Je n'en sais rien...

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? » Link ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question que Sidon renchérit directement l'air complètement outré : « Link ?! Il est le prodige des Hyliens en personne ?! Mais oui ! Il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ton nom ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! » Je riais intérieurement, en effet, il disait avoir déjà entendu nos noms, enfin surtout celui de Link. Le roi semblait choqué, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette présence étrange, alors, il réagit simplement et naturellement: « Link, le prodige hyliens est ici présent ! Cela est, en effet, incroyable ! Que de souvenirs, nous nous sommes rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises autrefois, rappelle-toi. La nouvelle de ton trépas était arrivée à mes oreilles, mais tu es bel et bien vivant ! » Il semblait attendre une explication et Link n'allait sûrement pas la donner devant autant d'inconnue... Et bien, je vais faire le parolier : « Il a dormi longtemps. » Le roi concentrait son attention sur moi et il réagit de manière : comme dirait mon père : « Inapproprié pour une personnalité royale. »:

« Comment ?! Combien de temps exactement ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il ne semble pas se souvenir de moi ?! Mais, il se souvient tout de même de ma fille Mipha ?! » Je regardai Link et il secoua la tête doucement pour dire non... Le roi semblait profondément déçu de cette réponse... Il se positionna bien droit dans son siège, et continua : « Je ne peux pas y croire, il en aurait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Mipha... » Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même. Il poursuivit en s'adressant à Link: « Vous étiez pourtant des amis si proches. Tu es certains que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Même en revoyant notre domaine... Et la statue érigée en son honneur. Le souvenir de ma fille ne te revient-il pas ? » La fameuse statue que nous n'avions pas prit le temps de regarder, c'était donc Mipha... Je prendrais le temps de l'observer attentivement plus tard.

« Il doit bien exister un déclencheur... Quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre la mémoire. » Oui, en effet, pensais-je. Mais nous n'avions aucune photo de Mipha dans la tablette Sheikah alors il ne lui sera peut-être jamais possible de s'en souvenir... Sidon interrompait le discours de son père : « Père ! Cessons de parler de ma sœur... Link semble très confus.  
-Oui, tu as raison. »

Il dirigea son regard sur moi une fois de plus et Sidon reprit une nouvelle fois la parole: « Elle se nomme Kitsis et pour une hylienne elle se bat bien, je les ai observé durant leur ascension jusqu'au Domaine ! » Le roi rit légèrement... « Mon fils, tu me déçois, n'écoutes-tu jamais ton précepteur ? » À ces mots, il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect, mon cœur s'arrêtait au mot qu'il prononçait par la suite :

« Princesse Kitsis, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, ma fille m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous dans le passé. » Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, mais la bouche de Sidon manquait de tomber au sol ainsi que celle du vieux Zora aux côtés de Dorefah. Je m'inclinais en signe de révérence et faisais comme on me l'avait toujours enseigné : « Roi Dorefah vous me voyez bien plus ravie que quiconque de faire votre connaissance, je vous remercie de m'accorder de votre précieux temps. » Les mots sonnaient faux... Ce n'était pas moi...

« Voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un tel cérémonial. Oublions un peu le protocole pour cette fois et tutoyons nous. » J'acquiesçais et me redressais de ma précédente courbette. Déesse, vous me gâtez, pensais-je. Il poursuivait son interrogatoire précédant qu'il avait offert à Link: « Toi aussi, tu as dormi longtemps, j'imagine ?  
-Oui en effet. »

Il analysait tout de moi et dit : « J'eus beaucoup entendu parler de toi il y a cent ans. Ta réputation te précédait et je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi parlait le reste de la royauté. Tu ne me sembles pas être une quelconque malédiction. J'aimerais voir la raison pour laquelle ton père te cachait du regard des autres, si ce n'est pas trop demandé. »

Ah cette histoire... Link me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Héhé, chacun ses secrets. Je lui répondais en lui montrant de quoi il parlait. Je soulevais mes cheveux pour lui montrer mes oreilles et il les analysait. Puis je les recouvrais avec mes cheveux. Link regardait en même temps...

Le roi pensa et dit humblement : « Les hyliens ont toujours été attachés à des détails futiles de l'apparence, je ne pense pas que la forme de tes oreilles fasse de toi une malédiction pour le royaume. Nous les Zoras sommes tous très différents les uns des autres, même au sein d'une même famille, mais nous acceptons cela avec joie. » Si seulement tout le monde pensait ainsi. « Ainsi, je suis heureux de rencontrer la dernière descendante de la famille Royale d'Hyrule. Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère ainsi qu'à ta sœur, les filles de la famille royale ont toujours été magnifique. »

Je rougissais au compliment soudain... Enfin, je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de ma sœur... Il fallait que j'éloigne cette discussion gênante, mais le prince s'en chargea à ma place :  
« Père, nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard ! Nous n'avons plus vraiment le temps de papoter ! ». Le roi regarda son fils d'un air désapprobateur : « Ramener ici un Prodige et une princesse sans même le savoir, bel exploit Sidon ! » Le roi riait aux éclats et un sourire se profilait sur mon visage, c'était assez marrant...

Le roi prit un air bien plus sérieux cette fois-ci : « Link, je sais que les choses doivent être très dures pour toi en ce moment, mais j'aimerais que tu entendes ma requête. Pour tout te dire, à l'heure qu'il est l'avenir de notre domaine est menacé par Vah'Ruta. Et je vais être complètement franc avec toi. Nous autres Zoras ne pouvons rien y faire ! Alors accepterais-tu de nous venir en aide ? » Je regardais Link pour voir sa réaction, mais le vieux Zoras posté près du roi m'en empêcha: « Comment ?! Un instant votre Majesté ! Nous ne pouvons décemment pas demander de l'aide à un hylien ! Il en va de notre honneur ! » Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le croûton ?! S'il se croit supérieur, il a qu'à l'affronter lui même Vah'Ruta !

Le roi semblait exaspéré : « Meryth... Ne crois-tu pas que tu en fait un peu trop ? » Sidon renchérit : « Surveille tes paroles Méryth ! C'est moi qui ai demandé à Link de venir ici ! Face à cette pluie diluvienne il n'y qu'un Hylien qui puisse nous aider ! Nous en avons convenus tous ensemble ! Je suis persuadé qu'avec son aide, nous pourrons sauver notre domaine ! » Sidon marquait des points et le roi continuait :

« Tout à fait. Link est un Prodige, nul ne peut le nier ! À l'heure qu'il est notre domaine... Que dis-je ! Tout Hyrule est menacé d'être englouti sous les eaux. Zora comme Hylien, il faut mettre nos différents de côté et nous serrer les nageoires ! » Alors tout était réglé ? Link pouvait aller affronter Vah'Ruta ? Non, le vieux en remit une couche.

« Auriez-vous déjà oublié, votre Majesté ? Ces êtres ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! Ce sont eux qui, il y a 100 ans ont exhumé ces armes antiques et plongé Hyrule dans cet état de désolation ! Et surtout... » Ses yeux devenaient vitreux et je sentais la douleur dans sa voix... J'avais un peu pitié de lui : « C'est leur faute si Son Altesse Mipha ne reviendra plus jamais... » Ma pitié s'en allait petit à petit remplacer par la colère et je ne pus me contenir :

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul peuple à avoir perdu des êtres chers ! Pensé que tous les Prodiges sont morts ! Vous n'avez pas franchement été touché par Ganon ! Le château d'Hyrule est détruit, sa citadelle aussi ! Il y a eu énormément de mort, donc arrêté de servir votre petite cause personnel et mettez votre égoïsme de côté ! ».

Tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux choqués...Merde j'ai peut-être abusé...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Link me regardait légèrement choqué, le roi ne possédait aucune expression tandis que Meryth semblait complètement outré. Un silence pesant avait envahi l'air, même les respirations ne pouvait être entendu. Peut-être que je frôle l'accident diplomatique en disant cela, pensais-je. Mais, il était trop tard pour réparer mon acte, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire que d'assumer mes dires. Le vieux Zora s'indigna rapidement, refusant d'admettre la véracité de mes propos :

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ?! Votre statue ne vous permet pas de vous adresser à un membre de la cour des Zoras de la sorte. Si vous souhaitez déclarer une guerre, sachez que nous possédons une armée. Votre peuple peut-il en dire autant ?!  
-Assez Méryth. » Dit le roi Zora d'une voix strict, une pointe d'énervement pouvait se sentir dans sa voix.

« Votre Majesté ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas laisser cette Hylienne porter de telles accusations envers notre peuple ! Elle nous méprise visiblement !  
-Elle a raison. ». Un nouveau silence s'installa brièvement. Le roi dirigea ses yeux vers moi, avant de poursuivre sa discussion avec le vieux coléreux.

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment à plaindre, part rapport aux Hyliens. Le sacrifice d'un nombre conséquent de vies nous permet de vivre des jours paisibles. Nous sommes menacé aujourd'hui, et si nous pouvons décemment quémander de l'aide à ce peuple ayant tout sacrifié, eh bien, je le ferais. ».

Dorefah me surprit une fois de plus. Il était un roi complètement différent de mon père. Un souverain respectable qui savait reconnaître les injustices et ainsi les résoudre. Il reprit calmement, d'une voix calme et plus douce envers le Prodige qui se tenait à mes côtés :

« Link... Ruta est la créature divine de l'eau... Elle a le pouvoir de générer de l'eau à l'infini. Récemment, elle a commencé à cracher l'eau vers le ciel, ce qui a provoqué de violentes pluies dans la région. Pour nous autres Zoras, l'eau est comme l'air, et de telles précipitation ne nous dérangeraient pas en temps normal. Mais le lac du barrage qui se trouve à l'Est d'ici est sur le point de déborder. Si jamais le barrage venait à céder, non seulement notre domaine... Mais aussi tous ceux qui vivent en aval de la rivière, subiraient des pertes considérables. »

Un bruit atroce résonna alors dans la vallée... Nous nous retournâmes tous en direction de sa provenance et le roi poursuivit sans vraiment s'en soucier... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
« La créature divine se remet à barrir. »... Nous attendions quelques minutes et le son atroce s'arrêtait enfin. Le roi poursuivit :

« Avant le Fléau, la princesse Zelda, avait étudié les créatures divines en profondeur. D'après les écrits qu'elle a laissée, les dispositifs que l'on peut voir sur les épaules de Vah'Ruta sont des mécanismes qui régulent l'eau grâce à l'électricité. Mais en ce moment, ils sont détraqués et l'électricité n'y circule plus. » Sidon coupa la parole à son père et dit :

« Lorsque que le vieil Étorpe qui résiste bien aux chocs électriques y a tiré une flèche électrique, le flot s'est affaibli. Mais nous sommes un peuple aquatique... Il est difficile pour nous de manipuler l'électricité. Alors faute de pouvoir tirer suffisamment de flèche sur ces mécanismes, le flot à retrouvé son intensité. Et voilà pourquoi je me suis mis en quête d'un hylien qui pourrait nous venir en aide ! »

À ces derniers mots, il reprit sa position habituel avec son sourire rayonnant. Il poursuivit en reprenant une pause décente :

« Link, j'imagine que tu as déjà compris, mais... J'ai besoin de toi pour activer les mécanismes avec des flèches électriques ! Bien sûr, je te seconderais. Veux-tu bien m'aider à arrêter Vah'Ruta ?  
-À vrai dire ça tombe bien... La princesse Zelda a demandé à Link de récupérer les créatures divines et donc Vah'Ruta, il doit donc pouvoir l'approcher lui aussi. » Dis-je. Dorefah écarquilla grand les yeux et se pencha dans son trône :

« Comment ?! La princesse Zelda est en vie ?!  
-Elle est enfermée dans le château d'Hyrule, nous ne savons pas vraiment si elle est en vie, mais elle peut communiquer avec Impa apparemment... Il y a cent ans, l'issue du combat fut tragique, mais si nous pouvons entrer dans la créature divine et la récupérer des mains de Ganon... Elle pourra peut-être nous aider à vaincre Ganon ! »

Sidon sembla le moins choqué de tous et il nous dit : « J'ignorais que c'était votre but ! Très bien je vais vous prêter main forte ! » Il reprit sa pause habituelle... Décidément... C'était un toc ou quoi ?

Il poursuivit : « Si on parvient à mettre fin à sa furie, vous pourrez monter à son bord ! Kitsis, Link ! Ensemble apaisons Vah'Ruta ! » Je regardais Link et il semblait d'accord avec cela, ça nous permettrait d'entrer dans Vah'Ruta plus vite qu'à deux ! « Entendus ! » Je leur disais ce mot avec un grand sourire.

Le roi Dorefah semblait soulagé : « Merci ! C'est sûrement le destin qui a voulu que nos objectifs soient pratiquement identiques. Alors sans plus attendre permettez-moi de vous remettre ceci. »  
Un serviteur caché dans un coin de la pièce vint à notre rencontre et nous tandis à chacun des tenues... Je regardais dans les mains de Link et mes yeux s'élargirent... Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je crois...

Le roi Dorefah me sortit de mes pensées : « Kitsis, la tenue que je t'offre ne possède aucune forme de magie en elle... Prends-la juste en gage de mon amitié envers ton peuple et ta famille... Tandis que toi Link... Revêtus de ceci, tu pourras remonter les cascades, tout comme nous autres Zoras. Prends en grand soin. » Il acquiesça. Cependant, Meryth revint à la charge : « Votre Majesté ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas lui remettre l'armure Zora ?! C'est un gage d'amour remis par les princesses Zoras à leurs futurs époux ! Et ce, depuis des générations ! Son Altesse Mipha l'a confectionnée de ses propres mains. C'est un trésor inestimable ! » Meryth retourna son regard vers Link et le montra du doigt :

« Tout Prodige qu'il est, nous ne pouvons pas la remettre à cet individu qui lui est en tout étranger ! C'en est trop ! Je ne peux en supporter davantage ! » À ces mots il s'en alla avec un air visiblement très agacé... Je pouvais le comprendre... Cet armure était importante pour Mipha et pour son peuple. Mais jamais elle n'aura la chance de se marier ou de vivre l'amour... Autant la remettre à quelqu'un qui pourra s'en servir. Nous le regardions partir tel un enfant vexé. C'est dommage d'en arriver là... Mais nous n'y pouvions rien... Le roi soupira :

« Aaah... Meryth... Voyez-vous, il était le précepteur de ma fille Mipha. Tout autant que nous, il chérissait Mipha du fond du cœur comme si elle était sa propre fille. Et depuis qu'elle nous a quittés à cause du Grand Fléau, il voue une haine radicale aux Hyliens. Je vous en pris pardonné son impolitesse. » Il termina par un soupir encore une fois et je décidai de parler : « Ce n'est pas bien grave, maintenant, il faut nous concentrer sur comment approcher Vah'Ruta. »

Il me regarda et dit : « Seulement, j'ai ordonné à Meryth de rechercher les flèches électriques qui nous permettrons d'apaiser Ruta. Mais s'il refuse de coopérer... » Sidon interrompu son père : « Link, Kitsis ! Je vais aller résonner Meryth, attendez un peu ! » Il s'en alla en courant à la poursuite du vieux Zora. Le roi portait un air mélancolique sur son visage et dit: « Sidon... Il va lui parler de cette histoire... » Je me retournais et regardais droit dans ces grands yeux, ma curiosité revenait au triple galop : « Quelle histoire ? » , il me dévisageait surpris par ma question soudaine.

« Rejoins Meryth à la place en bas si tu veux en savoir plus. De plus, Sidon aura besoin de l'aide de Link pour le convaincre...» Nous échangions un regard avec Link et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de la salle du trône pour retourner sur la grande place de notre arrivée. Nous descendions plus rapidement les escaliers que tout à l'heure et j'apercevais Meryth et Sidon devant la statue de Mipha... Nous reprenions rapidement notre souffle et nous pouvions déjà entendre leur conversation au loin : « Meryth ! Écoute-moi !... » Nous approchions et nous faisions accueillir très gentiment par Meryth :

« Hmpf... Vous nous avez suivis jusqu'ici ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » Nan, mais je vais finir par lui en coller une à cet idiot ! Je me préparais à ouvrir ma grande bouche, mais Sidon me prit de court :

« Écoute Meryth. Il y a une chose que nous t'avons cachés. C'est un peu gênant dans parler alors qu'il est juste là... Mais... » Il regarda Link et hésita à dire la suite... Je veux savoir moi ! Accouche ! Il soupira et frotta le pont de son nez de manière exaspéré. Il osa enfin dire ce qui le tourmentait tant : « Link était celui dont Mipha était éprise. » Mes yeux s'élargirent et mon cœur rata un battement, je jetais un coup d'œil discret à Link... Aucune réaction comme d'habitude. Mipha et ... Et... Link ?! Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit... Est-ce que ma sœur était au courant ?! Sidon poursuivait :

« À l'époque, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant alors je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais mon père m'a raconté de nombreuses fois que ma sœur était... Amoureuse de Link. » Meryth offrit enfin une réaction... Je n'en savais rien du tout, en même temps, je n'étais pas vraiment proche de Mipha ni de Link d'ailleurs... Est-ce qu'il était au courant ? Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Je voulais lui poser tellement de questions ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment...

« Comment ?! » Meryth s'exclama. « Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais avaler de telles sornettes si facilement ! Il est inconcevable que Son Altesse Mipha ait pu s'éprendre d'un hylien tel que lui ! Qui plus est, il ne se souvient de rien ! » Sidon renchérit : « C'est la vérité, Meryth. Peut-être que tu l'ignorais, mais... » Nous regardions tous Link, mais il n'écoutait plus personne, il fixait la statue de Mipha le regard vide comme lorsque nous étions au Mont des Géminés... Est-ce qu'il se souvient de quelque chose ?...

Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait de sa commotion cérébrale... Dans tous les cas, nous le dévisagions en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part... Au bout d'une minute, il sembla revenir à lui et Sidon posa la question que je souhaitai moi aussi poser : « Que t'arrive-t-il, Link ? Tout va bien ? ». Il me regarda et une légère nuance rouge se propageait sur ses joues... Meryth reprit : « Tu chancelles comme un alevin qui vient d'éclore ! » Je l'interrompais :

« Link... C'était un souvenir ?... ». Il me regarda et acquiesça tout simplement... Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers Sidon et Méryth de même que mes paroles : « Il se souvient apparemment. ». Meryth s'indignait à nouveau : « Comment ?! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, hylienne ! Maintenant que vous avez besoin de moi, il se souvient hein ?! Balivernes ! Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve irréfutable, je n'y croirais pas ! Si tu en à une montre-la moi et je te dirais comment obtenir beaucoup de flèches électriques ainsi que tout ce que tu veux savoir, sinon rien ! »

Link commençait à voir rouge visiblement énervé par le précepteur de... Comment je pourrais l'appeler désormais ?... Sa fiancée ? Link enleva sa tunique du prodige sans aucune pudeur et commença à mettre la tenue que lui avait donné Dorefah... La fameuse armure Zora créée par Mipha en gage de son amour pour lui. Je me retournais rapidement, gêné par la situation et aussi pour lui accorder un minimum d'intimité... Il est complètement fou de se changer en public lui ! Criais-je dans mon esprit. J'entendis Meryth parler, ce qui m'indiqua que je pouvais me retourner : « Tu peux changer de tenue autant qu'il te plaira, je ne... » Il se tut et je restai moi aussi bouche bée... La tenue lui allait à la perfection...

Elle était simple, bleu foncé et collait à la peau ; visiblement faite pour la nage. Les bras étaient recouverts d'écailles jusqu'au coude où le tissu bleu reprenait ses droits. Des épaulettes en acier sur chaque épaule ainsi qu'une paire de gants noirs avec des manchettes en acier identiques aux épaulettes décoraient le tout. Au centre de son torse, il y avait le sigle des Zoras. Il y avait une ceinture très fine en acier en bas du haut accompagné d'un diamant bleu dans un losange au centre de la ceinture. Une autre chaîne en acier fin traversait son torse. Il n'avait que le haut, mais c'était suffisant pour remarquer que la tenue était faite pour lui.

Meryth ne dit plus rien et avoua : « Elle te va à la perfection... Mais comment est-ce possible ?... » Sidon s'adoucit et dit : « Alors, as-tu enfin compris ? Tu as compris qui était l'élus du cœur de Mipha, celui pour qui elle a confectionné cette tenue ? L'armure lui va comme un gant et c'est la meilleure des preuves qu'il puisse t'apporter. Sachant que tu n'as jamais aimé les Hyliens, Mipha a demandé à père de ne pas t'en parler. »

Meryth baissa la tête, regardant le sol. Il recommençait à me faire pitié... Celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille lui avait caché une telle chose... Mais je comprenais le geste de Mipha, elle ne voulait pas décevoir, mais elle au moins, elle avait la chance d'avoir un père qui acceptait son amour pour un homme...

Je regardais Link qui regardait sa tenue sous toutes les coutures ; semblant examiner le travail minutieux de Mipha. J'aimerais tellement lui poser un paquet de questions, mais je sais qu'il n'y répondra pas... Songeais-je.

Sidon me regarda avec insistance et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, il me posa alors sa question : « Tu n'étais pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? T'as sœur ne t'en avait pas parlé ? C'est fou ce que les sœurs peuvent faire comme cachotteries ! » Je riais doucement... Malheureusement, j'aurais aimé que ma sœur ne me dise pas le prénom de la personne qu'elle chérissait... J'aurais préféré qu'elle me fasse des « cachotteries ».

Sidon retourna son intention sur Meryth et dit : « Bien, tu as promis de nous aider. Comment faire pour obtenir des flèches électriques ? Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait ton enquête, n'est-ce pas ?» Il semblait impatient d'en savoir plus... Et moi aussi à vrai dire. Meryth regarda à nouveau Link et marmonna dans sa barbe : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est à lui que Mipha destinait cette armure... » Il regardait de manière mélancolique la statue de la princesse se trouvant devant nous...

Mon cœur se serrait... Elle est... Morte et je ne réalisais pas tout à fait... Le vieux Zoras soupira et nous regarda : « Il m'en coûte de venir en aide à des Hyliens, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Un Zora n'a qu'une parole. Je vais te révéler ou trouver de nombreuses flèches électriques. » Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commence à avoir faim moi !

Il regarda vers l'Est, une montagne un peu plus imposante que les autres. Nous suivions aveuglément son regard : « Vous voyez cette haute montagne, là-bas ? C'est le mont de la Foudre. Une terrible créature y a élu domicile. C'est un monstre terrifiant qui tire des pluies de flèches électriques, qui pour nous Zoras, sont fatale...  
-MAIS OUI ! Le Lynel ! ». Sidon me fit sursauter avec une telle intervention...

« Avec toutes les flèches électriques qu'il tire, nous pourrions en rassembler rapidement. Il est assez... Voir même très féroce ! Mais je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez. » Link acquiesça... Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant... Meryth reprit :

« Pour apaiser Vah'Ruta il vous faudrait au moins 20 flèches. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir en rassembler autant ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Meryth ? Tout va bien se passer, c'est évident ! Aller Link, Kitsis ! En avant ! Pour vous rendre facilement au mont de la foudre vous devrez remonter la cascade à l'Est du domaine ! L'armure Zora de Link va déjà vous être utile ! Nagez jusqu'à la cascade et remontez-la, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je vous attendrais au barrage de l'Est demain soir. Rejoignez-moi là-bas quand vous aurez rassemblé vos flèches ! »

À ces mots il s'en alla de nouveau en direction de la salle du trône. Meryth s'en allait petit à petit.

Je regardais Link, il observait toujours sa nouvelle tenue... Je lui poserais mes questions plus tard. Je regardais le ciel et nous étions au crépuscule. Plus que quelques heures pour se reposer. « Link, nous devrions aller voir un médecin pour ton crâne... J'ai bien peur que ça ne s'aggrave. » Il acquiesça et étrangement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse... Mais c'était mieux pour lui et il devait s'en rendre compte.

***  
Après avoir visité le médecin, nous commencions à découvrir le village dans lequel nous étions. J'étais heureuse, le médecin m'avait enlevé mes points de suture aux passages, mais c'était principalement pour Link que nous y étions allés. Heureusement, il avait juste été un peu trop secoué par le coup; en prime de la fatigue qui commençait à l'accabler, il devait juste se reposer. Nous avions donc prit le temps de découvrir la boutique de vêtements et de vivres pour regarder les différences entre Élimith et Cocorico... Mais il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

Nous avions donc décidé de discuter avec quelques habitants... Enfin, je discutais avec quelques habitants. Les jeunes Zoras étaient tous accueillants avec nous... Tandis que les plus âgées ne voulaient pas entendre parler d'Hyliens ou du Prodige qui m'accompagnait... C'était joyeux... Seul un vieux prêtre Zora accepta de nous parler. Il partait à la retraite et nous expliquait qu'il aimerait célébrer un dernier mariage avant sa mort... Malheureusement pour lui, nous ne connaissions personne qui voulait se marier.

Nous nous étions donc rabattus sur l'auberge du village et avions chacun prit une chambre. Nous n'avions rien payer. Le Roi, dit aux habitants de nous offrir le gîte et le couvert... On n'allait quand même pas refuser ! Surtout, que j'étais fauché...

Je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre en essayant de faire passer les heures... Je voulais aller rendre visite à Link pour discuter, mais il devait être mort de fatigue... Je m'ennuyais, seule avec mes pensées allongées sur mon lit. Je pensais à tous les événements de la journée et surtout à la révélation sur Link et Mipha... Je ne savais pas du tout... Ma sœur, visiblement, était au courant... Comment l'avait-elle pris ?... Est-ce qu'elle avait accepté ceci ? Déjà... Est-ce que Link avait des sentiments réciproques pour la jeune Zora ? Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Je regardais par la fenêtre et il faisait déjà nuit noire, il pleuvait encore bien entendu.

Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais faire... Ma nouvelle tenue ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je me levais et cherchais dans ma sacoche un peu trop remplie les vêtements que m'avait donnés Dorefah... J'avais investi dans une seconde sacoche aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus aucun rubis et il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de transporter toutes mes affaires... Comment Link faisait-il ?...

Je ne réfléchissais pas plus et enlevais ma robe blanche habituel pour enfiler une jupe beige, un bustier en écaille bleu avec au bas de celui-ci une petite perle bleue. Le bustier était comment dire... Un peu trop osé pour moi... Le décolleté laissait entrevoir la forme de mes seins, bien sûr, on ne voyait rien... Mais entre dévoiler mes jambes et mes seins... Je préfère montrer mes jambes le plus possible ! Pour ma sœur, c'était plus l'inverse... Elle était fière de son corps, mais pas de ses cuisses.

Des morceaux d'armures en fer-blanc se trouvaient de chaque côté de la jupe et étaient rattachés à une sorte de plastron sous ma poitrine. Le fer blanc était orné de plumes bleus assortis aux écailles et tombant sur la jupe beige. Il y avait une manchette sous laquelle je devais bander un tissu bleu autour de mon avant-bras jusqu'au coude, puis, je laissais le reste pendre à mes côtés. Je m'étais un collier bleu qui était avec la tenue ainsi qu'une paire de cuissardes beige avec sur chacune un diamant bleu.

Je ne mettais pas le dernier accessoire, une couronne en or orner du même diamant bleu ainsi qu'une épaulette. Ils ne me plaisaient pas. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma chambre, taillé dans la pierre bleue. Ça rendait bien... C'était dans le thème aquatique disons... Elle me plaisait bien, je la garderais le temps de vaincre Vah'Ruta.

Je me préparai à l'enlever quand j'entendis quelques coups sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre... Qui ça peut-être... Pourquoi je me pose la question ? Quelqu'un entrant sans vraiment attendre de réponse ne pouvait être que Link. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre en me cherchant des yeux et je le regardai avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur mon lit. Nan, mais ça va fait comme chez-toi je te dirais rien ! Enfin... Au moins je pouvais lui poser les questions que je voulais. Je terminais de m'observer dans le miroir avant de me retourner et d'attendre son jugement.

« Alors ? C'est jolie nan ? » Il acquiesça doucement... Bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'entrain... Je m'asseyais à côté de lui, prête à essayer de trouver ce qui le tourmentait. Mais j'oubliais qu'il ne parlait pas une fois de plus... J'allais donc lui poser les questions qui me tourmentaient : « Dit... Tu te souviens de Mipha n'est-ce pas ? ». Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et je poursuivis : « Est-ce que... Vous aviez une idylle il y a 100 ans ? ». Les mots sortaient de ma bouche avec hésitation alors que je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me répondit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite légèrement... Ah, je vois ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque... Ou peut être n'était-il tout simplement pas au courant... Je poursuivais mon petit interrogatoire :

« Zelda connaissait les sentiments de Mipha envers toi. Et toi, tu les connaissais ? » Il me donna la même réponse que précédemment. Est-ce que je dois lui dire... Ou est-ce qu'elle le lui avait dit... Dans mon esprit, se jouait un dilemme des plus atroce... J'hésitais à lui avouer quelques choses... Mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était à moi de le faire...

Je regardai droit dans les yeux de Link et pris mon courage à deux mains : « Link... Tu sais... Ma sœur aussi, elle t'appréciait un peu plus qu'un ami ou qu'un simple chevalier servant... » Son visage devint rouge instantanément et il détourna ses yeux loin de mes miens. Je riais instantanément, c'était vraiment drôle comme réaction... Une autre question me vint à l'esprit, mais cette fois-ci, bien plus sérieuse.

« Link demain... Il faudra que tu ailles affronter le Lynel seul... Tu dois y aller à la nage et... je ne pourrais pas te suivre. On se rejoindra une fois que tu auras trouvé un point de téléportation. » Il me regarda l'air un peu surpris puis il acquiesça. Il se leva prêt à partir et je lui dis une dernière chose avant qu'il ne passe la porte : « Link ! S'il te plaît... Ne déçois pas Mipha et fais honneur à la tenue qu'elle t'a confectionné avec tout son amour ! » Il se retourna légèrement en m'accordant un sourire en guise de oui.

Mon cœur me faisait mal et une dernière question me vint à l'esprit, mais il était trop tard... Est-ce qu'elle eue le privilège d'entendre le son de sa voix ?...


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

 _Tu es prête ?_

 _L'eau m'engouffrait entièrement, chaque pore de ma peau... Chaque centimètre de mon corps... Et chaque pouce de mon cœur... Tout s'effondrait et le battement retentissant dans ma poitrine diminuait progressivement... Je mourais._

Je me réveillai d'un cauchemar horrible. J'étais en sueur le cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine et mes membres tremblant... Déesse... Je déteste l'eau à un point incommensurable. Je regarde par la fenêtre et il pleut... Eh bien, comme d'habitude...

Une fois sorti du lit, je pris le temps de me laver et de manger quelque chose ; même si je n'avais pas vraiment faim. C'était nécessaire si je ne souhaitais pas devenir un squelette. J'attendis Link devant la statue de Mipha; mais au bout d'une heure ; j'étais toujours seule... Il ne serait toujours pas réveillé ? Me dis-je. C'est impossible... Ou il m'aurait oublié ?... Je regardais de partout pour essayer de le trouver... Mais aucun hylien en vue...

Sidon passa devant moi et je l'interpellai : « Sidon ! Tu n'as pas vu Link ? » Il me regarda d'un air surpris : « Heu eh bien... Sidon passa devant moi et je l'interpellai : pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas attendu ?... » Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis surprise. En effet, je me demandais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas attendu... Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas le suivre... Mais... il aurait au moins pu m'attendre... Je répondis au Prince :

« En fait... Je ne sais pas nager... Je ne pouvais donc pas l'accompagner... Mais j'ai pensé qu'il m'attendrait... » Sidon réfléchit intensément, puis il eut une idée : « Tu ne vas pas rester ici à t'ennuyer ! Si tu veux, tu peux t'occuper des enfants du village ! Ils seront ravis de jouer avec toi ! » Les enfants du village ?... Pourquoi pas... De toutes façons, je devais attendre le soir pour retrouver Link... Donc, autant m'occuper de la meilleure manière possible, même si cela signifie faire la nourrice.

« Bon très bien... Que dois-je faire pour les occuper ?  
-Oh, jouer à cache-cache avec eux devrait suffire. » Ah... Encore une partie de cache-cache... Bon, eh bien, de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix... « Très bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement m'emmener avec toi quand tu iras rejoindre Link ?  
-Oui aucun souci Princesse ! » Il me fit son sourire habituel avant de s'en aller. Il était marrant et je ne pouvais contenir un petit rire.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je trouve les enfants. Je n'eus pas vraiment à les chercher très longtemps qu'ils passèrent devant moi à vive allure. Sidon me dit une dernière chose avant de s'en aller, mais je fus un peu trop occupée par les enfants, la seule chose que j'entendis fut : « Cette tenue te va bien. » Je le remerciai d'un signe avant de suivre les petits Zoras.

« Hey les enfants ! » Ils se stoppèrent tous et me regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Ca va, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus... pensais-je. J'enlevais la capuche, ornant ma tête, pour qu'il puisse observer mon visage et ainsi les rassurer. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons qui attendaient que je commence mon discours avec impatience :

« Ça vous dit un cache-cache ? C'est moi qui vous cherche d'accord ? » Ils se regardèrent tous, semblant méfiants. Ils ne se laissaient visiblement pas approcher par n'importe qui et je pouvais amplement les comprendre, après tout, j'étais une inconnue pour eux.

J'entendis Meryth parler au loin. « Vous pouvez jouer avec elle les enfants, elle n'est pas une menace. » Je me retournai pour lui faire face puis je regardai de nouveau les enfants avant qu'un d'entre eux ne me réponde : «'Kay ! Tu comptes jusqu'à 60 et tu nous dis quand tu commences à chercher !  
-D'accord, je commence dès maintenant et interdiction de sortir du village ou de vous cacher dans l'eau compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous ensemble avant de partir dans tous les sens, je riais doucement à la vue chaotique. Je tournais pour faire face à Meryth.

« Merci... Ils n'auraient jamais voulu jouer avec moi sinon ! Bon, je dois aller compter maintenant

-Votre Altesse... Pourquoi suivez-vous Link dans son aventure ? Vous pourriez rester dans un village et reconstruire votre vie... »

Mon regard l'interrompit directement : « Je ne suis pas vraiment ce genre de Princesse, vous savez... Et moi aussi, j'ai un être cher à venger. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'attendre dans un village en me tournant les pouces en sachant que quelqu'un se bat pour mon royaume à ma place. » Il acquiesça et s'en alla sans demander plus de détail...

Merde... Je n'ai pas compté en attendant... Bon ça doit bien faire 60 seconde, non ?... Pas grave : « J'arrive ! »

Nous jouions depuis quelques heures déjà et je commençais à me fatiguer. Mais au moins ça m'occupait. C'était notre dernière partie de la journée avant que les enfants ne rentrent chez eux, j'étais de nouveau celle qui devait les chercher. Je perdais presque tout le temps aux autres parties... En même c'était un peu plus difficile pour une hylienne de se cacher... Surtout dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas... Mais restons bonne joueuse, disons qu'ils sont juste plus malin que moi.

« J'arrive ! » Je me dirigeais vers les magasins... Depuis, je connaissais leurs cachettes préférées et ils aimaient bien se mettre derrière les comptoirs. J'entrais dans la boutique de vêtement et je découvrais un Zora tentant désespérément de se cacher derrière un mannequin : « Trouvé ! » Je me penchais pour le regarder avec un grand sourire sur mon visage. Plus que 4 ! « C'est pas juste, t'es plus vieille donc t'es meilleur que nous pour nous trouver ! »

Je souriais, fière de moi et fière de la réaction que j'obtenais de sa part. Nous sortions tout deux de la boutique et au bout de 20 minutes, il ne me manquait qu'une petite fille que je n'arrivais pas à trouver...

« Où peut-elle être ?... » Un petit Zora attira mon attention. Il semblait en retrait tandis que les autres cherchaient avec moi. Que se passe-t-il, il est blessé ? M'inquiétais-je. Je m'agenouillais devant lui pour lui demander ce qui le tourmentait tant : « Hey ça ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Il détourna le regard... Mince... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

« Hey, réponds moi... Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu es fatigué ?  
-Non, c'est juste que... J'ai vu Pento partir du village pour aller se cacher... Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire et que ce serait bien plus marrant... Mais... je ne sais pas où elle est... » Ah, les enfants et les règles, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage.

« Bon, je vais la chercher ne bougez surtout pas d'accord ? » Dis-je en m'adressant au petit groupe. Ils acquiescèrent et je m'en allai du village pour passer le grand pont qui reliait le village au reste de Lanelle. J'arrivais sur la petite île après le grand pont et aucun signe de Pento...

Merde, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée trop loin et qu'elle n'a pas fait de mauvaise rencontre... Je continuais à avancer pour rejoindre la route longeant l'une des falaises, mais je ne la voyais toujours pas... Ça commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

« Pento ! On a fini de jouer, maintenant sors de ta cachette ! Allez ! Je ne dirais rien à tes parents si tu te montres ! » ...

Toujours aucune réponse... Mon rythme cardiaque accélérait dans la hantise... Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Puis j'entendis un cri. Merde... Je courus en sa provenance, pris un virage serré avant de trouver la petite Zora se faisant enlever par... Un Yigas ?! Pourquoi un Yigas emmène-t-il cette Zora ?! Je pris une pierre dans la hâte et je la jetai sur l'homme à quelques mètres de moi :

« Lâche-la ! » Il resserra son emprise autour de la jeune fille : « Oh... Comme nous nous retrouvons. J'espérais tomber sur Link, mais... Tu es bien plus intéressante que cette jeune Zora. » Il se retourna vers moi et sa voix laissait croire qu'une sourire se profilait sur son visage. Il relâcha son emprise et la jeune fille courut vers moi. Je la récupérais dans mes bras et tentais de la mettre en 'sûreté' « Vite ! Va-t-en ne reste pas là ! »

Je la relâchai et elle m'obéit de suite en courant en direction du village. Je me retournais pour m'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas face à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me concentrer là-dessus.

J'entendis des mouvements de pas derrière moi et je me retournai le plus vite possible. Je reculai dans la précipitation pour éviter un coup horizontal. Je me mis à paniquer à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas me battre, je n'étais pas armée. Je devais fuir et le plus vite possible. Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils encore à nous ?! Ils n'ont pas retenu la leçon ?!

Je retrouvais mon équilibre et commençais à courir en sens inverse pour rejoindre le village le plus vite possible. « Mais où vas-tu comme ça ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser. » À ses mots, un autre Yigas sortit d'un buisson et me barra la route en m'attrapant et plaçant une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier à l'aide...

« Hmmm !

-Les oiseaux trop bruyants ne méritent que d'être en cage. » À ses mots, il me donna un coup avec le manche de son arme et... plus rien.

***  
Une douleur lancinante harcelait ma tête... Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement... Et je découvrais le crépuscule qui éclairait les gorges Zoras en les faisant resplendir. Je pouvais voir le domaine Zora d'où j'étais... Je n'étais pas si loin, en fait, je me trouvais à côté du pont où j'avais affronté le Moblin hier. Je pris un aperçu et cherchai mes agresseurs quelque part, ils semblaient se disputer et j'écoutais calmement même si je bouillonnais intérieurement.

« On peu ne pas rester ici ! On est trop proche !

-Si nous partons trop loin, il risque de ne même pas se donner la peine de chercher la fille !  
-Pas con... Mais s'il vient pas... On en fait quoi ?

-T'en feras c'que tu veux, je préfère pas vraiment savoir. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent et je m'apprêtais à me lever pour leur en coller une à chacun ! Mais... mes mains étaient liées derrière mon dos et je découvrais aussi que j'étais bâillonné... Eh bien... Ça me rappelle de joyeux souvenirs tout ça. Je soupirai et ils se retournèrent. « Ah bah v'là qu'elle est réveillé la demoiselle ! Alors t'as fait d'beau rêve, j'espère, hein ? Oh, c'est bête ! Tu peux pas me répondre. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? »

Si je trouve une arme et que je me détache, je le découpe en pièce et donne ce qui lui sert d'attribus masculin à manger aux loups. Je regardais encore une fois le ciel... Link ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre Sidon... Sidon ! Merde, il était censé venir me chercher ! Il va s'inquiéter inutilement... Si seulement j'avais une lame ou quoi que ce soit...

L'homme qui demandait ce qu'on ferait de moi s'agenouilla devant moi ; je ne pus pas voir son visage caché par son masque. Dommage, je lui aurais bien craché à la figure... Mais ce sont tellement des lâches que je ne peux même pas répondre !

Il enleva une mèche de devant mon visage et je pus sentir son regard sur moi : « Hum... T'as raison, il y aurait pas mal de choses à faire avec elle... Elle est pas moche du tout. Je l'aime bien. » J'éloignais mon visage loin de sa main :

« Oh ! Et en plus, elle a son petit caractère ! De toutes façons même si le héros vient la sauver, nous le tuons, mais elle, on peut la garder dans tous les cas n'est-ce pas ?

-Faudra que t'en parle au chef, mais j'vois pas pourquoi il dirait non. » La pensée m'écoeurait et mon courage commençait à faiblir, laissant place à la peur...

Il se leva et observa à nouveau l'horizon : « J'en ai marre de l'attendre moi ! » Il me regarda de nouveau et ses yeux se posèrent sur mon corps... Dégage tes yeux de là sale pervers. « Hey, si on la fait crier un peu, il pourrait l'entendre et venir plus vite ? Tu crois pas ?  
-Je t'ai dit : fais-en c'que tu veux, mais me mêle pas à ça ! »

Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés une nouvelle fois et passa sa main sur une de mes joues : « Eh, bah, il se fait vraiment pas chier le héros... » Je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge tout à coup. Je voulais lui hurler qu'il se trompait, mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse droite et commença à remonter sa main...

Nan dégage, dégage, dégage ! Je hurlais, mais le bâillon m'empêchait de m'exprimer... Mes yeux se fermèrent fermement et je priai la déesse pour me venir en aide... Non, je vous en supplie... Pas encore...

Mon cœur battait la chamade, frôlant la tachycardie. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de mes yeux... Déesse s'il vous plaît... Je ne veux pas...

J'appréhendais le prochain geste de mon agresseur... Mais heureusement... Il ne vint jamais. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux en appréhendant ce que j'allais retrouver devant moi. Mes yeux s'élargirent...

L'homme à la capuche noir d'Élimith ! Il était là ! Il se battait ! J'observais la scène devant moi. Il possédait une épée et un bouclier et se battait avec autant de grâce que... Link ?... Non ce n'était pas lui. Il était en train d'affronter le Lynel... Et pourtant, j'étais sûr de connaître ces mouvements...

Malgré qu'ils soient deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de l'homme. Il se battait aussi bien que Link... Même... Mieux ? Nan impossible... Link était le héros, lui et lui seul. Au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, les deux Yigas battirent en retraite et l'homme s'approcha de moi. Il s'agenouillait et enlevait le tissu de devant ma bouche. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de parler :

« Je... Je vous remercie... Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternel ! » Il ne répondait pas alors qu'il enlevait les liens qui tenaient mes mains derrière mon dos. J'essayais de me relever, mais l'homme m'en empêchait, me maintenant au sol... Hein... Non pas lui non plus ! Pas deux en une journée...

« Kitsis... » Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre... Cette voix... Elle me dit quelque chose... Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. J'essayais de regarder son visage, mais il avait la tête baissé, quelques mèches de cheveux blancs s'échappaient de sa capuche noir et rouge... Qui es-tu ?... Je voulais enlever cette capuche et le découvrir, mais il tenait mes mains au sol...

« Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas... Je reviendrais te chercher, mais... C'est trop tôt... » À ses mots... Un autre tissu rencontrait ma bouche et mon nez et j'inspirais son contenu... Il l'enleva et j'essayai de formuler une question trottant dans ma tête : « Je... Qu'est-ce qui est trop tôt ? Qui es-tu ?... Pourquoi connais-tu mon nom ?... Je... Réponds... Moi... » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase... Je m'endormais une nouvelle fois et tout redevenait noir...

***  
Je me réveillais une seconde fois dans l'herbe... Le bruit de l'eau envahissait mes oreilles et je commençais à ouvrir doucement les yeux en entendant des voix autour de moi : « Hey ! Kitsis ?! Ça va ? Réponds-moi ! »

Je regardais la scène sous mes yeux. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe là où j'avais trouvé Pento. Au-dessus de moi, se trouvaient Sidon, Link et les enfants. Je me redressais avec l'aide du Prince Zora. Ils étaient tous assis autour de moi sauf Link qui était debout un peu en retrait.

« Je... Que s'est-il passé ?... » Mes yeux s'élargirent tout à coup : « Vah'Ruta ! Nous devons y aller ! » Sidon me retenait alors que j'essayais de me lever. « Kitsis... Que s'est-il passé ?... Les enfants nous ont racontés que tu as rencontré des sales types ! Ils t'ont pas fait de mal ?! » Je repensais à la main du yigas sur ma cuisse... Je frissonnais et les larmes remontèrent rapidement...

Sidon se retourna et lança un regard foudroyant aux enfants avant de leur dire :  
« Les enfants, rentrez chez vous, il fait nuit désormais.  
-Prince Sidon ! On veut aider nous aussi !  
-Vous nous aideriez beaucoup si vous partiez.  
-Bon d'accord... »

Ils s'en allèrent en me faisant des signes d'au revoir, je ne leur rendais pas... Je n'en avais pas la force... Sidon m'observait avec insistance alors que Link regardait ailleurs... Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?... « Kitsis, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé... ». Je le regardai dans les yeux et les larmes coulèrent :

« Pas grande chose... Ne t'en fais pas... Ils m'ont juste assommé... » Il me regardait avec plus d'insistance dans le regard, il savait que je mentais... « Ils voulaient juste voir Link et ils pensaient qu'en me kidnappant, ils auraient plus de chance qu'il vienne...  
-Kitsis, ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, tu as l'air bien plus traumatisé... Tu peux nous parler, tu sais... »

Link ne me regardait toujours pas... Je devais me ressaisir et lui montrer que j'étais courageuse... « Un des Yigas voulait faire de moi son... Objet mais rien de grave. Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire. Je ne me souviens pas de la suite... »

Il acquiesça. Link commença à s'en aller vers le village. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?... » Disais-je en regardant en direction de l'hyliens. « Je pense qu'il s'en veut un peu... Enfin, je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais il avait l'air assez inquiets quand tu n'étais pas là à son retour. » Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort... Il avait l'air inquiet ?... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il serait inquiet pour qui que ce soit un jour.

« Mais... il n'a pas à s'en vouloir... C'est stupide, ce n'est pas de sa faute... » Je me relevais et courrais dans sa direction en l'appelant : « Link attend moi ! » , il ne m'attendait pas du tout. Je me plaçais devant lui :

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de réagir comme ça ?... » Il ne répondait pas, mais il semblait frustré... « Ça va, ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien ! Je t'assure qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait ! Ils auraient pu me tuer ou pire et visiblement, ils se sont ravisés, alors arrête ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! » Je m'en allais en direction du village à un pas plus rapide que celui de Link, en même temps, il était resté cloué sur place. « Sidon ! Emmène moi voir Vah'Ruta ! Nous avons une créature divine à récupérer ! »

Nous étions tout en haut du barrage Est et je prenais un aperçu du village en dessous de nous, Sidon m'avait porté sur son dos pour nager et remonter la cascade et je me jurais de ne plus jamais remonter une cascade à dos de Zoras de toute ma vie ! C'était horrible ! Plus jamais je le jure ! Mais bon... Désormais nous étions face à Vah'Ruta... La fameuse créature divine de Mipha... Elle était... Géante...

Environs 10 mètre de haut... Enfin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'observer, car elle était à moitié ensevelis dans l'eau... Je pense vraiment que je ne vais pas aimer cette créature divine... Vivement que ça soit finit... Songeais-je.

L'animal mécanique représentait un éléphant, une créature qui vivait dans des royaumes lointain autrefois. Il possédait une trompe et de grandes oreilles. Au niveau du corps de l'animal, d'énormes geysers d'eau cachaient une partie de la créature, sa trompe était levée vers le ciel et Vah'Ruta inondait le ciel d'eau. D'où la pluie que nous recevions depuis notre arrivée. Mes vêtements étaient dans une matière hydrophobe et par conséquent, je pouvais rester un peu plus au sec, il en était de même pour Link. En parlant de ce dernier il ne daignait toujours pas m'adresser un regard.

Sa culpabilité devenait vraiment embêtante ! Je préfère qu'il me tue qu'il me fasse subir ce supplice ! Déjà, qu'il ne parle pas alors si en plus il refuse de m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard... Je ne supporterais jamais de voyager avec lui plus longtemps... Mais... Est-ce qu'il n'est pas tout simplement bouleversé par ce que je lui ai dit hier soir ?... Peut-être que j'aurais dû me taire sur la nature des sentiments de ma sœur envers lui... Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait qu'il sache que Zelda le voyait comme plus... plus qu'un simple ami.

Je terminais de regarder la créature divine. Il faisait nuit et de nombreuses lumières rouges ornaient Vah'Ruta, lui conférant un air inquiétant... Elle semblait couchée dans l'eau... Mais je n'étais pas très sûr. Nous allions devoir rentrer là-dedans ?... Je me demande vraiment ce que nous allons y trouver... Pensais-je. Sidon m'interrompait dans mes réflexions :

« Link... J'ai réussi à récupérer le reste de l'armure Zora qu'avait confectionné ma sœur pour toi. Je tiens à te la donner maintenant et s'il te plaît, portes la une fois à l'intérieur de Vah'Ruta... Je sais qu'elle peut encore nous voir et nous entendre, je veux qu'elle te voit au moins une fois dans cette tenue qu'elle avait confectionné avec tout son amour. » Link acquiesça et saisit les vêtements que Sidon lui tendait.

Il se retourna vers moi et cette fois ci il s'adressait à moi : « Princesse, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus nous suivre maintenant. Nous allons devoir nager pour apaiser Vah'Ruta. Reste ici et attend sagement, profite du spectacle ! » Je riais alors qu'il refaisait sa pose ridicule, je m'éloignais un peu pour m'asseoir dans l'herbe et regarder la scène qui allait se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je pouvais toujours entendre leur conversation, enfin surtout le monologue de Sidon :

« Bon, t'es prêt ?! » Link acquiesça et Sidon lui offrit un énorme sourire : « Allons-y ! Allons apaiser la créature ! » À ces mots, il me fit un signe de la main en guise de salut et je riais doucement dans mon coin, il plongea comme à son habitude de manière extravertie. Link regarda l'eau devant lui et se prépara à plonger lui aussi...

Je devrais peut-être l'encourager... Comme il l'avait fait avec son regard quand je me battais contre le Moblin. Je me levais et plaçais mes mains autour de ma bouche pour accentuer les encouragements que j'allais lui faire : « Bonne chance Link ! Ne déçois pas Mipha ! » Au son de ma voix, il se retourna et m'accorda un sourire ainsi qu'un regard déterminé avant de plonger dans l'eau retenue par le barrage. Au moins, il m'avait regardé.

Je ne pouvais plus entendre ce que Sidon disait, alors j'observais un peu mieux la créature divine pendant qu'il donnait les directives à Link... Sur le dos de Vah'Ruta, il y avait des lumières rouge juste au-dessus des geysers d'eau que crachait Vah'Ruta. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de plus observer la créature que Link montait sur le dos de Sidon... Ils allaient commencer. En espérant que Vah'Ruta soit clémente... Je joignais mes mains dans une courte prière... Déesse Hylia, protégez-les...


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

 **Avant de vous laisser avec la lecture de ce chapitre, je tiens tout d'abord, à m'excuser pour le retard dans sa publication. Bien qu'il ait été écrit, il y a de cela des mois et corrigé il y a des semaines, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le publier. Veuillez me pardonner pour ce manque de rigueur que je compte bien rectifier. Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

...

Sidon nageait à une allure ahurissante, Link avait du mal à se cramponner à son dos, mais il semblait tenir le coup. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers Vah'Ruta et celle-ci montra tout de suite des signes de réticence quant à leur présence.

Elle commença à s'agiter et à former... Des blocs de glace ?! Mais c'était pas dans le contrat ça ! Depuis quand elle en est capable ?! Tout autour d'elle, une multitude de blocs de glace d'environ 2 mètres se formèrent petit à petit avant qu'elle ne les propulse avec ses geysers en direction de Link et Sidon.

Link les avait remarqués lui aussi. Il prépara son arc ainsi que des flèches prêt à renvoyer les blocs d'où ils venaient. Il banda son arc et tira en direction du premier bloc qui vint à leur rencontre. L'inertie de la flèche augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en direction du bloc et elle avait accumulé assez de puissance pour envoyer balader ce dernier. Link répéta l'opération avec les autres blocs de glace jusqu'à tous les éradiquer.

Sidon se rapprochait d'un des geyser qui s'était un peu affaibli après la formation des géants de glaces, ce n'était plus que de grosses cascades. Ils profitaient de l'occasion pour atteindre son point faible. Link sauta du dos de Sidon et nagea jusqu'à atteindre la cascade avant de la remonter avec autant de rapidité et de grâce qu'un Zora. C'était assez étrange de voir un hylien faire ça...

Mais on s'habituait. Il sauta en-dehors de la cascade et se retrouva quelques mètres au-dessus de Vah'Ruta. Tout se déroula très rapidement et pourtant, mes yeux virent la scène au ralenti.

Link sortit une flèche électrique de son carquois et la banda à son arc en visant les mécanismes rougeoyants sur le dos de Vah'Ruta. Il visa rapidement, avant de tirer la flèche sans aucune hésitation, puis, retomba dans l'eau. La flèche entra en contact avec le mécanisme et celui-ci changea instantanément de couleur pour virer vers un vert très clair. Le flux de la cascade resta inchangé alors que les autres redevinrent des geysers produisant de nouveaux glaçons. Un de fait plus que trois.

Il visa rapidement, avant de tirer la flèche sans aucune hésitation, puis, retomba dans l'eau. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de Vah'Ruta et Link recommença à viser les blocs de glace venant de chaque côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha d'un autre mécanisme de Vah'Ruta et recommença sa manœuvre ultérieure, mais il semblait un peu plus fatigué... Merde, son mal de crâne devait revenir... Espérons qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout... Aller Link, t'es à la moitié ! L'encourageais-je dans mon esprit.

Le mécanisme une fois touché par la flèche que Link eut tiré, devint vert à son tour. Link était rattrapé par Sidon et il retournait sur son dos avant de poursuivre. Les glaçons se reformaient, mais cette fois-ci, ils semblaient... Couvert de pics eux-mêmes en glace... Merde, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se prennent un coup maintenant ! Sidon était plus rapide cette fois, mais je lisais sur son visage qu'il commençait à faiblir... Ils manquèrent de peu un glaçon et faillirent se le prendre en pleine face !

Ils mirent bien plus de temps à atteindre le troisième mécanisme, Link avait du mal à remonter la cascade cette fois et il dut rapidement tirer sa flèche, il n'avait pas pu monter bien haut... Je commençais à douter... Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre le dernier mécanisme ?... Il en serait fini de Link, du Prince Sidon, de tout son domaine, de tous les Zoras... Et d'une grand partie d'Hyrule... Je t'en supplie Link... N'abandonne pas !

Malheureusement, il retomba trop loin pour que Sidon puisse le rattraper, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non, Link ! Je t'en supplie remonte à la surface ! Sidon nageait le plus vite possible pour aller vers Link et le rejoindre, mais les blocs de glace étaient de retour. C'est la cata ! Je ne pouvais rien faire...

Je devais rester spectatrice de tout ça... Je serrai mes poings et me levai... Non pas une seconde fois, je ne regarderais pas mon royaume partir en ruine une seconde fois ! J'avançais jusqu'au bord de l'eau et me plaçait face à Vah'Ruta en faisait de grand signe à la créature divine :

« Hey ! Ruta ! T'es en colère toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?! Mais sache que... Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ce royaume ! Alors, viens t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ta taille ! Enfin... Presque ! Ramène-les tes glaçons ! J'les attends de pied ferme ! »...

Je regardais les glaçons se désintégrer près de Link et Sidon... Elle m'aurait entendu ?... Visiblement, oui, car la créature commença à barrir et les fameux blocs glace se formèrent désormais au niveau de sa trompe levé vers le ciel... Vers... Moi ?!

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal... Je regardai aux alentours pour trouver une cachette et j'entendis Sidon crier depuis le bassin :

« Kitsis ?! Qu'est-ce que tu f-  
-Profitez-en et désactivé le dernier mécanisme ! Je vais m'en sortir ! » Je regardais les blocs au-dessus de ma tête, ils étaient très hauts... Très très haut... Mais de moins en moins... Je me souvenais des paroles d'Impa:

« La vie t'a laissé une seconde chance alors, ne la laisse pas t'échapper. ».

Des images me revinrent en mémoire à ce moment précis... La citadelle en feu... Les cris d'agonies de mon peuple... Un léger sourire sur le visage de quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux, du sang sur ses tempes...

Non... Je ne voulais pas revoir ça pas une fois de plus ! Il en était hors de question ! Je tendis la main vers le ciel d'où provenait les glaçons prêts à me tuer et m'écraser de tout leurs poids. Une rage que je ne connaissais pas s'appropriait mon corps et mon âme. C'était proche... Tout proche...

Je le jure...Zelda... Je viendrais te chercher !

À ma pensée, une lumière bleue jaillit de ma main tendue vers le ciel, je ne compris rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tous les blocs gelés se désintégrèrent autour de moi, ne rentrant pas en collisions avec mon corps.

La lumière m'éblouit et je ne pus plus rien voir autour de moi... La scène sembla durer une éternité, mais elle s'estompa rapidement. Je me retrouvais au sol, épuisé, je reposais sur mes genoux... Essoufflé alors que je n'avais rien fait... Et pourtant, j'aurais bien pu m'évanouir sur-le-champ. Je regardais mes mains... Elle n'était pas différente... Est-ce que... j'ai halluciné ?...

Je regardais dans la direction de Vah'Ruta, Link était après tirer sur le dernier mécanisme, par chance, il ne manquait pas sa cible. Cette dernière se colorait en vert elle aussi. Link retomba dans le bassin, rattrapé par Sidon. Ruta barrit encore une fois avant que sa trompe ne plonge dans le bassin et arrête la pluie incessante, enfin !

Les geysers se stoppaient presque, son niveau d'eau semblait s'être bien affaibli. La créature commença à se lever sur ses pattes et Sidon s'empressa d'emmener Link vers l'entrée de la créature divine avant qu'elle ne soit hors de porter.

Donc, je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui ?... N'est-ce pas ?... Eh bien, ce n'était pas grave. Sidon se rapprochait de moi après avoir fait ses aux revoirs à Link, il nageait doucement tandis que j'étais toujours au sol. Il sortit de l'eau et vint me rejoindre :

« Kitsis ça va ?! C'était super ! Tu as détourné l'attention de Ruta et nous avons pu terminer d'attaquer ses mécanismes ! Mais comment t'as fait pour stopper les glaçons ?... Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour te cacher... Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! ».

Je regardais autour de moi et en effet, je n'étais pas censé survivre... Ils n'avaient rien vu ?... Je ne savais pas moi-même comment j'avais fait... Autant dire ce qui me paraissait le plus logique :

Autant dire ce qui me paraissait le plus logique : ». Il me regardait en réfléchissant avec un doigt sur son menton : « Pas con. » Je le regardai et lui offrit un sourire :

« Vous avez été formidable, autant toi que Link... D'ailleurs, tu l'as laissé aller dans Ruta dans son état ?...  
-Il a insisté, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas prudent, mais il m'a dit qu'il cherchait juste un point pour te téléporter à l'intérieur de la créature divine et que s'il ne revenait pas, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y en avait pas et que tu devais l'attendre au village. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment analysé tout de suite, mais une fois que mon cerveau fit le lien, je fus choqué : « Attends ! Il t'a parlé ?!  
-Bah oui pourquoi ? Tout le monde parle, c'est normal non ? Toi aussi, tu parles ! Bon, j'avoue qu'il est pas très bavard, mais bien sûr qu'il m'a parlé ! ».

Je me sentais un peu comme trahie... Il parlait déjà à Sidon au bout d'un jour... Mais moi non... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je comprends même...

« Il ne me parle pas... Mais je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas digne de sa confiance... » Sidon me dévisagea, choqué avant de prendre un air un peu plus sérieux en regardant les étoiles :

« Tiens, je n'avais plus vu ces petites merveilles depuis longtemps... » Je suivis son regard alors qu'il reprit :

« Quand on n'obtient pas quelques choses avant un moment, on l'apprécie deux fois plus que si on l'avait toujours eu. »

... Il n'avait pas tort... Si Link m'avait parlé depuis toujours, je ne serais pas aussi envieuse d'entendre sa voix... Et une fois qu'il me la fera entendre, je m'en ficherais complètement... C'est triste en sois...

« Ah, regarde qui est déjà de retour, il a fait vite, je trouve ! ».

Je regardais le bassin et Link nageait dans notre direction, mais il ne portait plus la même tenue... Décidément, il aime se changer celui-là. Sidon se pencha près de l'eau et l'aida à en sortir. Il semblait vraiment fatigué, mais il était sain et sauf... Déesse, merci...

Je me levai avec peine et me rendis aux côtés de Sidon, tout en prenant un coup d'œil de sa tenue... Il portait l'armure Zora au complète. Le bas était assorti au haut, bleu avec des écailles au niveau des cuisses sur l'extérieur. Deux pièces d'armures couvraient ces dernières ainsi que trois autres couvraient son dos et ses hanches sur les côtés. Il portait des jambières dans le même matériau que l'armure.

Il avait troqué sa cape contre une sorte de bonnet représentant la forme de tête particulière des Zoras, il lui couvrait légèrement les yeux, mais je pouvais toujours voir son regard déterminé dans l'ombre du bonnet bleu. Il ressemblait vraiment à un Zora désormais... Mipha aurait adoré le voir ainsi, ça doit être plaisant de voir celui qu'on aime porter quelques choses qu'on a fait avec amour... J'espère que là où elle est, elle peut l'observer...

« Link, tu as trouvé de quoi vous téléporter là-bas ? ». Il acquiesça en réponse et Sidon reprit :

« Eh bien... Nos chemins se séparent pour l'instant ! Faites attention à vous et revenez nous voir après avoir récupéré Vah'Ruta des mains de Ganon ! Et surtout... Vengez ma sœur ! ». Nous acquiescions tous les deux avec détermination :

« À bientôt Sidon ! ». Je lui faisais un signe d'au revoir pendant que Link prenait ma main dans la sienne et appuyait sur sa tablette sheikah pour nous téléporter. Mon corps se désintégrait en particule bleu et en quelques secondes, je n'étais plus sur la terre ferme.

Mes pieds rencontrèrent de nouveau une surface au bout de 10 secondes à peine. Je regardais les alentours une fois mes yeux reconstitués et nous étions à bord de Vah'Ruta. Il faisait sombre et je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais je pouvais déjà voir au loin des monstres corrompus de Ganon. La corruption était une substance violette gluante et qui rongeait le corps de qui osait mettre un pied dedans... Le château en était recouvert le jour de la réincarnation du grand fléau. Pour la faire disparaître, il fallait trouver un œil jaune et tirer une flèche en son centre.

Link commença à s'aventurer dans le temple, mais une voix incroyablement douce retentit... Je la reconnus immédiatement :

« Link... Je le savais... Je savais qu'un jour, tu viendrais ici... Tu vas libérer Ruta de l'emprise de Ganon, n'est-ce pas... ? Dans ce cas, tu dois tout d'abord obtenir la carte représentant sa structure interne... Trouve la pierre guide qui contient les informations de la carte... Il te faut l'atteindre... » La voix s'estompa puis elle revint encore plus douce cette fois :

« Kitsis... Fait attention à la corruption de Ganon... Ne te laisse pas atteindre... En aucun cas, il ne faut que tu la touches... Elle risquerait de corrompre ton esprit... S'il te plaît fait attention... Tu trouveras des armes dans quelques coffres au sein de Ruta... Prends-les.»

Je serrais mes poings... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Mipha, nous allons te venger avec Link !

Link commença à se diriger vers la corruption qui bloquait l'entrée complète dans le temple. Il tira rapidement une flèche dans son œil avant que je n'eus le temps de lui expliquer... Je ne serais peut-être pas d'une grande aide... Surtout, que je n'étais pas armée, enfin visiblement cette situation allait pouvoir se régler !

Nous entrions dans la salle principale de la créature divine, il y avait de nombreux mécanisme que je ne comprenais pas vraiment... Nous nous dirigions vers la pierre guide. Bon au moins nous l'avions trouvé et la grille qui la protégeait était entouré de corruption. Encore une fois, Link décocha une flèche dans l'œil orange de cette partie de corruption...

Mais la grille ne s'ouvrit toujours pas. Je regardais Link : « Bon... On fait quoi ?... » . L'eau nous montait au niveau des genoux et elle était très sombre, je ne pouvais pas voir le sol. Comment allons-nous faire... Je regardais la grande salle dans laquelle nous étions et il y avait un nano-gardiens dans un coin qui ne nous avait pas remarqués... Pendant que Link l'affronte, je peux sortir et aller au second étage pour regarder ce qui s'y trame, me dis-je.

« Link, je vais m'occuper de trouver le mécanisme ouvrant cette grille... » Link ne m'écouta pas et sortit sa tablette Sheikah. Il cliqua sur un module inconnu... « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... ». Il y avait un champ de force étrange émanant sa tablette et se connectant à la grille en fer devant nous. Il leva sa tablette et que la grille suivit son mouvement. Il me fit signe de passer rapidement et j'obéis en courant vers la pierre guide qui derrière la grille. Link rangea sa tablette et se dépêcha de me rejoindre.

Il s'avança et plaça sa tablette dans la pierre guide. Une goutte bleu tomba sur sa tablette et la voix de Mipha retentit de nouveau : « Vous avez trouvé la carte de la créature divine... ». Je m'approchais de Link pour regarder la carte qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il y avait une vue d'ensemble de Vah'Ruta avec ses différents étages.

Il y avait aussi des points oranges dispersés un peu partout dans la créature. Mipha poursuivit : « Regardez-la bien... Vous voyez ces points brillants ? Ils représentent l'emplacement des différents terminaux de contrôle. Il vous faut tous les activer... Ainsi, seulement, pourrons-nous récupérer le contrôle de Ruta... Vous allez y arriver... ». La voix disparue au fur et à mesure. Je regardais de nouveau la carte, il y avait visiblement la possibilité de déplacer la trompe de Ruta, je laisserais cette partie à Link.

« I terminaux de contrôle, un haut bout de la trompe, un haut niveau de la tête de Ruta, un dans la salle où nous sommes et deux à l'étage. Je vais me charger de ceux dans la tête et la trompe de Ruta. Charge toi des autres. Nous nous rejoindrons dans cette salle après les avoir tous récupérés. »

Il acquiesça et il rouvrit la grille par laquelle nous étions rentrés. Nous sortions et nous faisions accueillir par le nano-gardiens. Ces petits gardiens étaient capables de se battre au corps-à-corps, mais ils étaient malgré tout moins puissant que les gardiens habituels. Link dégaina son épée et lui régla son compte rapidement, même un peu trop, ça semblait trop simple. Avec un coup horizontal, il trancha le robot en deux. Il s'accroupit et récupéra les matériaux antique qu'il possédait.

Il me tendit une lance appartenant à la dépouille du gardien, elle était en matériaux archéonique, particulièrement efficace contre les gardiens. La lame scintillait d'un bleu magnifique tandis que le manche était noir. Elle était très légère et pourtant elle semblait assez puissante. Je la pris volonté et la rangeai dans mon dos. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le héros, rencontrant les siens. Il y avait un terminal ici, nos chemins se devait donc se séparer. Je partis en direction du premier étage pour rejoindre la tête de Ruta : « À plus ! » Je lui accordai un signe avant de ne plus l'avoir en vue... J'espère que je m'en sortirais...

J'étais à l'extérieur de Ruta et grimpait une pente pour rejoindre le premier étage. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre... J'entrais dans une salle d'environs deux fois la taille de celle d'où j'arrivais... Deux engrenages qui fonctionnaient avec une cascade se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Seulement un engrenage sur les deux était en mouvement. Pour atteindre la tête de Ruta je devais réussir à grimper sur le premier puis sur le deuxième et me hisser jusqu'à une plateforme un peu plus haut... Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Mais il y avait un problème, le second rouage était immobile et je ne pouvais pas atteindre la plateforme... Il y avait un trou au-dessus de celui-ci et je pouvais observer le ciel... Un trou ?... Une roue qui fonctionne avec l'eau ?... Mon cerveau connecta les neurones entre eux en quelques secondes. La trompe de Ruta, si Link la déplace à l'aide de sa tablette, elle pourrait arroser son dos et ainsi activer le second mécanisme !

Je me préparais à retourner en bas pour demander à Link de l'activer, mais, il était déjà là... Déjà ?! Je le regardais complètement choquer : « Tu as déjà récupéré le terminal de contrôle ?! » Il acquiesçait de manière complètement naturel... Eh bien... Cet hylien est fou... Il observa le mécanisme devant nous et je ne lui laissai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir : « Link ! Positionne la trompe de Ruta de manière à ce que son dos soit arrosé ! »... Il me regarda d'un air ahuri... : « Fait ce que je te dis ! ». Il plaça les mains en position de défense comme pour me dire de me calmer puis il sortit sa tablette Sheikah et fit la manœuvre nécessaire sur la carte de la créature.

Le sol commença à trembler et Ruta se remit à barrir... Nous attendions quelques secondes avant de recevoir des gouttes d'eau. J'observais au-dessus de nous et la trompe de Ruta nous aspergeait désormais. Le mécanisme se mit en route et la seconde roue tournait elle aussi désormais. Super ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller chercher ces terminaux de contrôles. Je me dirigeais vers le premier mécanisme... Il y avait beaucoup d'eau en dessous... Il fallait être prudent.

Je montais sur l'un des crans du petit engrenage puis montais petit à petit jusqu'à être face à un cran des plus gros... Il fallait que je saute et que je ne me rate pas ! Heureusement, cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas maladroite et je réussis mon coup. J'atterris sur un autre cran et le laissai monter petit à petit jusqu'à ce que je sois face à la plateforme et qu'il fallut que je saute sous peine de tomber dans l'eau. Un nano-gardiens m'attendait sur la plateforme, mais bon... Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je sautai pour atteindre la plateforme tout en dégainant ma lance.

La sensation de l'arme entre mes mains m'avait manquée ! Une fois que mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, j'anticipai l'attaque direct du nano-gardien et je m'accroupis pour l'éviter. Il se retrouva désorienté, il n'eut visiblement pas calculé cette possibilité... Qu'il est idiot ! Je sautai sur son côté et il me suivit des 'yeux' je ne lui laissai pas vraiment le temps de réagir avant de le transpercer avec ma lance. Je commençais à retrouver mes réflexes d'autrefois !

Le nano-gardien commença à surchauffer avant de disparaître dans une petite explosion, je m'en protégeais vaguement avec mes bras avant de reprendre mon chemin en direction de la tête de Vah'Ruta. Il y avait une petite plateforme un peu plus haut permettant d'accéder à sa tête. Elle était bien trop haute, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je me dirigeai donc droit devant moi, dans un long couloir assez sombre, je courus pour gagner du temps et en une minute je me retrouvai devant la trompe de Vah'Ruta.

Le terminal de contrôle était au bout, je devais essayer de l'avoir avant de m'occuper de celui de la tête. Seulement... La trompe était levée en direction du dos de la créature et je ne pouvais pas l'escalader, il fallait que Link la fasse redescendre... Il était trop loin pour m'entendre. Enfin... C'est ce que je croyais. Il devait être télépathe, car à la simple pensée, la trompe commença petit à petit à s'abaisser.

J'en profitais et courais en direction du terminal de contrôle qui était alors toujours hors de porter. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé... Je courais le plus vite possible sur la trompe avant que je ne remarque le vide en dessous de moi... Ne regarde pas en bas... !

Je chancelais un peu après avoir vu la hauteur entre la trompe et le bassin en dessous. Mais je devais avancer... Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la corruption me barrant la route... Merde... Il y avait un œil, mais je n'avais ni arc ni flèche... Je regardais la lance dans ma main... Espérons que ça fonctionne aussi... Je lançai ma lance de toutes mes forces en direction de l'œil jaune et celle-ci le rencontra en plein dans sa pupille ! Je souriais, fière de moi, enfin... Ce n'était pas grand chose. La corruption s'en alla partiellement et je pu à nouveau poursuivre. Je me remis à courir en reprenant ma lance au passage.

J'arrivais au bout de la trompe où Ruta crachait son eau à un débit affolant... Je n'aimerais pas être devant. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Aucun signe d'un des terminaux de contrôles... Je me serais trompé ? Impossible...

Je regardais en arrière pour m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas raté sur le chemin. Non, il n'était nul par part pour être vu... Enfin du côté de la trompe où j'étais ! Il fallait que je passe de l'autre côté... Mais la trompe était parallèle à l'eau, c'était impossible, Link devait la relever pour que je puisse passer de l'autre côté... Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune télépathie, mais simplement une silhouette au loin. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de le discerner correctement, mais avec la pénombre et l'éloignement, c'était peine perdue... Il fallait que je lui fasse des signes. Je tendis les bras vers le ciel pour faire en sorte qu'il me comprenne et j'hurlai: « REMONTE LA TROMPE ! »... Il ne m'entendit pas...

J'entamais alors une danse assez bizarre consistant à sauter vers le haut, les bras tendu vers le ciel... Allez Link t'es pas idiot ! T'es capable de comprendre ! Je lui désignais la trompe et montrais à nouvel u vers le ciel... Allez un petit effort !

Par miracle, il sortit sa tablette Sheikah et tout à coup la trompe se releva. Je fus surprise par le mouvement soudain et je manquai de tomber... Je déglutis avec peine puis je me dépêchai de passer de l'autre côté avant de tomber. Je passais près du jet d'eau, j'étais de nouveau complètement trempé... Youpi, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier. Je glissais de l'autre côté et je perdais toute prise avec la trompe... Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et je pensai mourir, mais heureusement, je fus rattrapé par une plateforme sur laquelle était posé le terminal de contrôle !

Déesse... Je vous remercie ! Plus la trompe se levait, plus je me retrouvais de nouveau à la verticale ainsi que le terminal. Je pouvais donc enfin le récupérer ! Sauf... Petit détail un tout petit peu important... Je n'avais pas la tablette Sheikah, je ne pouvais donc pas récupérer le terminal... Merde...

Je sais que mes efforts n'étaient pas si extraordinaires, mais j'ai fait tout ça pour rien... Je soupirais... Ça ne sers à rien de s'énerver... J'ai juste à retourner voir Link et lui expliquer. Je posais ma main sur le terminal avec une expression de déception totale... Ce n'était pas si grave.

Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais je me retournai quand le terminal commença à s'illuminer. HEIN ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ça ressemblait énormément aux pierres guident qui s'illuminait quand Link récupérait les données contenu à l'intérieur... Est-ce qu'en posant ma main... Je l'aurais activé ?...

La voix de Mipha retentit dans mes oreilles : « Kitsis, avec Link vous avez activé tous les terminaux de contrôle. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à actionner l'unité principale... Rejoins Link, sur sa carte, tu trouveras un gros point brillant, c'est là que vous devez vous rendre. Mais je t'en prie... Restez sur vos gardes... »... Mais c'est impossible... Comment ça « ils sont tous activés » ?...

Il manquait celui de la tête de Ruta... Je regardais en bas pour voir où j'étais, je pouvais voir les engrenages de tout à l'heure... J'étais bien trop haute pour sauter et je ne possédais pas la paravoile... Définitivement, je n'étais pas faite pour ça... Je réfléchis... Comment vais-je faire pour descendre ?... Je n'eus pas vraiment à réfléchir très longtemps, la trompe commençait à redescendre et je commençais doucement à basculer en arrière.

Je me dépêchais de repasser de l'autre côté avant de tomber dans l'eau. Une fois du bon côté de la trompe, je courus en direction du couloir que j'avais traversé précédemment, mais j'oubliais quelque chose... Il restait de la corruption sur la trompe et mes pieds s'emmêlèrent dedans. La douleur était directe, ma peau me brûlait atrocement et je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour couper la corruption qui avait élu domicile sur ma jambe avec ma lance. Une fois libéré, je me dépêchai de courir de nouveau dans la direction de départ. C'était pas passé loin... Je réfléchis quelques secondes et m'arrêtai en observant mon environnement... Mon esprit semblait sain, peut-être que le fait que je n'eus touché que la jambe explique ceci... J'y réfléchirais plus tard ! Je continuais ma course en direction de la salle par laquelle nous étions entrés.

J'arrivais au bout de cinq minutes, le plus dur avait été de repasser les engrenages, mais désormais, je m'apprêtais incendier Link ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé faire le dernier terminal ?! Je l'apercevais de loin et je commençais à râler : « LINK ! » Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur, je me positionnai devant lui avant de pointer mon doigt vers lui :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le terminal de contrôle de la tête ?! J'en étais capable ! Tu doutes de mes capacités ou quoi ?! Hey, tu m'écoutes ?! » Il leva les yeux, exaspérés, avant de se diriger vers le gros point s'affichant sur sa carte à l'arrière de Vah'Ruta... Ok, il allait tout simplement m'ignorer... Je me résignais à continuer cet argument, ça ne servait à rien de parler à un mur.

Nous entrions dans une grande salle semi-circulaire où au centre se trouvait l'unité centrale de Vah'Ruta. Il y avait de l'eau dans toute la salle, m'arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, ce n'était pas très dérangeant. J'observai l'unité centrale ressemblant à un bulbe de fleur, mais orange. Il y avait devant celui-ci un support pour y déposer la tablette Sheikah. Nous approchions doucement en appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Nous étions face à l'unité centrale... Mon cœur battait fort contre ma poitrine, je stressais... Qu'est-ce que nous allons trouver après avoir activé ce gros truc ?... Est-ce qu'il va même se passer quelque chose ?... Je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour me battre contrairement à Link.

Nous étions face au support et je m'attendais à ce que Link dépose sa tablette Sheikah immédiatement, mais il me regarda. Quoi ? Tu veux m'a photo ? Pensais-je. Mais il prit ma main et dedans, il y glissa un petit papier. Il refermait ma main bien serré autour de celui-ci avant de se préparer à déposer sa tablette Sheikah sur le support. Je restais bête... Je voulais regarder de quoi il s'agissait... Mais j'hésitais... Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?... Et si jamais... Nous mourrons... Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je me retournais pour ne pas lui faire face et je dépliais le petit bout de papier, il y avait une inscription dessus : _« Ne meurs pas, d'accord ? »._


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

Je pensais que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre...

C'est comme s'il venait de me parler... Indirectement. Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je me retournai pour lui répondre, mais il posa la tablette Sheikah sur son support et une force démoniaque s'échappa de l'unité centrale... Ça ressemblait énormément à de la corruption, mais c'était tel un fluide flottant dans l'air. Nous reculions de manière synchronisée.

L'unité centrale était désormais complètement entourée par ce fluide étrange. De nombreuses particules bleues s'en échappèrent et allèrent se rejoindre derrière nous afin de former une grande sphère bleue... Ça me rappelait la téléportation. Petit à petit, des bras se formèrent, ainsi qu'une grande lame bleu semblable à la lame de ma lance.

Un corps... Enfin presque un corps, se formait devant nous. Un corps sans jambe qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau. Une longue crinière rouge était accrochée à une tête mal formée, sans yeux, ni bouche ni quoi que ce soit, seulement une lueur bleue avec deux grandes cornes. Le corps était composé essentiellement de corruption... C'était une création de Ganon, j'en étais sûr. La voix de Mipha retentit alors :

« Prenez garde ! Ce monstre a été créé par Ganon, il s'agit de l'ombre d'eau de ce dernier... Il y a cent ans... C'est lui qui m'a...Qui m'a... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, la créature face à nous hurla et prépara son arme semblable à une lance. Je pouvais sentir la peine contenue dans sa voix... Je ne voulais pas entendre le mot fatidique... Mais nous pouvions toujours entendre la suite de ses paroles :

« Mais... je sais que vous, vous pourrez le vaincre... J'en suis certaine ! » À ces mots, la créature arma sa lance et se prépara à la lancer dans notre direction... Elle faisait au moins 3 mètre de long, je ne pouvais pas vraiment rivaliser...

Il la lança et je roulai sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Link fit de même, mais du côté opposé au mien. Je me relevai avec peine et regardai la créature. Elle reforma instantanément une autre lance, je lançai un regard à Link et il dégaina son bouclier et son épée... Merde, je n'ai pas de bouclier moi !

Étant séparé ; la créature dut faire un choix quant à qui elle allait viser en premier et elle choisit Link sans hésitation. Ça me laissait le champ libre pour tenter de l'approcher. Je saisis ma lance et courus dans sa direction. Link détournait son attention et je me rapprochais le plus vite possible pour tenter de lui porter un coup. Je préparai ma lance dans ma main droite en la prenant à sa moitié et je me préparai à lui donner un coup sur son flanc gauche. Seulement, il me remarqua et il balaya la zone autour de lui à l'aide de sa lance, je me la pris en plein dans les jambes et je tombai à terre. Merde... J'étais mal. J'essayai de me relever le plus rapidement possible pour fuir avant de me prendre un autre coup.

Link banda une flèche électrique à son arc et la décocha en direction de la créature. Celle-ci fit un bruit atroce, visiblement elle n'aimait pas trop ça ! Super ! Elle avait arrêté de me surveiller et je me rapprochais de la créature, puis lui enfonçait ma lance dans le ventre. Ce ne fût pas suffisant, mais j'obtenus un cri satisfaisant. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me réjouir... La créature avait toujours sa lance et elle trouvait une merveilleuse technique de me le rappeler. Je recevais un coup dans le ventre qui m'envoyait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon dos rencontra un mur et je tombai au sol avec une douleur horrible contenue dans mon dos et mon estomac. Je crachai sur le sol couvert d'eau tout en me soutenant à l'aide d'un bras...

J'étais légèrement sonné et je regardais le liquide sous moi... Il était teinté de rouge... Merde je saignais... J'espérais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin du combat. Je me relevai en me servant de ma lance tel une canne et je regardai devant moi. Link tira des flèches dans le monstre, mais il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi, je lui fis un signe que ça allait, mais pendant ce laps de temps, c'est lui qui, à son tour, se vu rejoindre le mur le plus proche. Il semblait mal en point, plus inquiétant, il ne se releva pas.

Je regardai en direction de la créature, elle avait repris sa forme de sphère pour se déplacer rapidement vers nous, mais en gardant une distance équivalente à sa lance. Nous devrions inverser... Link devrait aller au corps-à-corps et moi à distance, pensais-je. Il fallait que j'aille récupérer son arc, mais si nous restions trop proches nous risquerions de finir embroché tous les deux... Mais visiblement même séparés, nous ne faisions pas le poids, c'était donc un risque à prendre.

Je rangeai ma lance dans mon dos et courus le plus vite possible en direction de Link qui se trouvait à l'opposer de ma position. Le monstre n'avait pas encore repris sa forme humanoïde, il me restait un peu de temps. Il me donna tort lorsque je l'entendis rugir après avoir récupéré sa forme originelle.

J'arrivai aux côtés de Link et m'accroupis près de lui tandis que je l'aidai à se relever. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, je lui pris son arc ainsi que quelques flèches : « Désolé Link, mais sur ce coup c'est à toi d'aller au corps-à-corps, je ne suis pas doué pour ça ! Je te couvrirais ! Fonce ! ». À ces mots, je lui donnai une tape d'encouragement sur le dos et il me regarda un peu choqué avant de dégainer une nouvelle fois son épée.

Je lui souris, tandis qu'il s'éloigna petit à petit. Pour le rassurer, je dis dans la précipitation : « Promis ! Je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui ! » Il me regarda, surpris, puis souris avant de poursuivre sa course en direction du monstre.

Je bandais l'arc que je venais de récupérer avec une flèche électrique. Dès que je la décocherais, elle remplira sa fonction. Je devais faire attention à Link pour ne pas risquer de l'électrocuté par mes gardes... Ce serait comique, mais assez stupide.

Je visais la créature, mais cette dernière, concentrait son attention sur Link... Il fallait qu'elle me regarde moi uniquement. Je commençai à courir dans la direction opposée à celle du héros, faisant le plus de bruit possible en brassant l'eau sous moi... Allez regarde moi saleté ! Disais-je dans ma tête. Je décochai ma flèche dans la créature divine et elle daigna enfin me regarder tout en faisant un cri atroce. Elle semblait folle de rage, je me rapprochais donc pour être sûr qu'elle en oublie Link.

Je lui décochai encore une flèche et à ce moment précis, Link l'attaqua avec toute sa rage. J'en profitai pour armée ma lance et la lancer en direction du monstre. Elle alla perforer son ventre une nouvelle fois. Link lui donna ce qui semblait être le coup de grâce. C'est alors que le monstre se dématérialisa en petites particules...

Nous avions gagné ?... J'étais essoufflée, mais malgré ça, je courus en direction de Link pour le rejoindre. Nous avions gagné ?! Nous avions récupéré Vah'Ruta ?!... Mais ma joie s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle fût venue. À quelques mètre du Prodige, la créature réapparue au centre de la salle. Elle semblait enragée désormais.

Une sphère de lumière bleue se forma dans sa main droite, elle la leva avec toute sa force dans les airs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pensais-je. Et j'avais raison. L'eau commença à monter rapidement... Oh non pas ça... Je regardai Link avec des yeux criant « au secours »...

Bientôt, je ne touchais plus le sol et je me retrouvais dans l'eau... À cet instant, je détestais plus que tout au monde ce liquide pourtant si précieux à ma propre vie.

Link prit quand même le temps dans la précipitation, de plonger et venir me chercher sous l'eau. Il me ramena à la surface, sur une plate-forme flottante d'à peine 2 mètres carré. Je me hissai avec difficultés et toussai l'eau dans mes poumons... Il en sortit du sang... Link me regarda, un air inquiet sur son visage, je pris alors l'initiative de le rassurer :

« Je t'ai promis que je ne mourrais pas. Fais moi confiance. ». Son regard déterminé rencontra le mien et il acquiesça. Nous nous relevions et observions la zone. Il n'y avait plus que 4 plateformes flottantes pour pouvoir se battre. La créature volait... Elle s'en fichait... Mais pour moi ça devenait bien plus compliqué.

Le héros plongea puis nagea vers une autre plateforme pour poursuivre notre stratégie de la distance. Il sortit de l'eau et se hissa sur la plateforme. La créature n'attendit pas que Link soit prêt et elle lui envoya des blocs de glace semblables à ceux de Vah'Ruta... J'avais toujours l'arc, j'en profitai pour tirer une flèche dans sa direction à la façon de Link tout à l'heure... Seulement ça ne fonctionnait pas et la flèche tombait dans l'eau inutilement.

Link regarda le glaçon approché et il sortit sa tablette Sheikah... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas de moment plus approprié. Il visa le bloc de glace avec sa tablette et celui-ci se désintégra directement... Comme pour moi tout à l'heure...

J'en profitais pour bander de nouveau l'arc et viser la créature horrible devant moi. Je prenais le temps de rassembler toutes mes forces avant de décocher en direction sa tête. Le monstre fit un cri avant de tomber sur la plateforme juste devant moi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le rejoindre pour l'accabler de coup. Je regardai le héros en direction du héros, mais je fus surprise de ne trouver personne là où il était supposé se trouver.

Je balayai la salle du regard, mais il n'était nul part pour être vue. C'est juste quelques secondes plus tard que sa tête sortit de sous l'eau et qu'il se hissa près de la créature afin de lui accorder de nombreux coups d'épée. Au bout de quelques coups, le monstre se dissipa en fine particule pour une énième fois afin de rejoindre un autre côté de la salle. Il renvoya une autre salve de bloc de glace, mais cette fois... Dans ma direction.

Je regardai Link et il reproduit la même chose que précédemment avec sa tablette Sheikah... J'ignorais comment reproduire mon geste de tout à l'heure, sans son aide, j'aurais été incapable de dissoudre ces glaçons... Je bandai encore une fois mon arc et décochai ma flèche. Link plongea au même moment pour rejoindre la créature. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que le héros battait le monstre avec son épée. Allez Link... Tu peux le faire... Tu peux y arriver !: « Vas-y Link ! Fonce ! ». Je hurlai dans sa direction et à mes mots, il planta son épée dans le crâne du monstre avant de la retirer et plongé dans l'eau une nouvelle fois...

La créature fit un cri abominable et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant qu'une lumière violette la transperce de toutes parts... Elle était entrain d'imploser. La lumière m'aveugla et je cachai mes yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle... Quand je les rouvris, quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées... La créature avait disparu en lassait une fumée noire qui se dissipait peu à peu... Je respirais de nouveau, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenu mon souffle tout le long. Le fluide entourant l'unité centrale se dissipait lui aussi et une lumière bleue en sortait. L'eau autour de nous avait disparu et nous étions de nouveau seuls dans cette grande pièce... Je tombais à genoux mon cœur battant fort contre ma poitrine... Cette fois, nous avions gagné. Nous avions enfin remporté une bataille ! Enfin rien qu'une... Link était bel et bien le héros d'Hyrule... Il avait été fantastique...

J'essuyai ma bouche avec mon bras pour découvrir à nouveau du sang... Je réglerais ça plus tard. Je regardai en direction du Prodige. Il était à quelques mètres de moi et respirait difficilement, il était à bout de souffle. Je me levai avec beaucoup de difficultés et allai le rejoindre...

« Link... Nous avons réussi... ». Ma tête me faisait mal... Je ne me sentais pas bien... Il fallait que je résiste encore un peu... Nous allions bientôt sortir d'ici. Je le regardais et lui souriais : « Allez... Il faut récupérer l'unité centrale maintenant. ». Il acquiesça et se redressa. Nous marchâmes lentement et surtout à bout de forces en direction de l'unité centrale.

Link, il déposa lentement sa tablette Sheikah tandis que j'observais attentivement. Une lumière bleue jaillit une fois que la tablette entra en contact avec le support. Le bulbe, autrefois orange, devint bleu et nous reculions, dans la surprise, mais aussi pour prendre un meilleur aperçu de la scène. La voix de Mipha retentit alors :

« Merci... Grâce à vous, mon âme à été libérée... » Un léger silence s'installa et une lueur bleue à notre droite apparut. Nous nous retournions dans la hâte ou la stupeur tandis que la fameuse lueur prenait peu à peu forme. Quelques flammes bleues flottaient autour de cette forme, qui se dessinait sous nos yeux. Mes orbes s'élargirent, une fois la forme complètement reconstituée, j'observais la personne à quelques mètres de nous. Le prodige Mipha... Enfin son fantôme... Se tenait devant nous.

Elle était toujours la même, son visage visiblement apaisé avec un sourire des plus tendre se profilant sur son visage. Ses yeux nous observaient avec un regard doux et elle continuait avec autant de douceur dans sa voix : « ...Et nous avons récupéré Ruta. » Elle sourit un peu plus et ses yeux regardèrent désormais uniquement l'homme à mes côtés... Je ferais mieux de m'en aller ?... N'est-ce pas ?...

Link fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers Mipha, je restai en arrière et écoutai attentivement : « Malheureusement... Nous ne jouerons plus jamais ensemble... Comme nous le faisions autres fois. » Elle s'approcha, elle aussi avant que seulement deux mètres ne les séparent. Heu, je vais m'en aller moi, pensais-je.

« Link... Mon pouvoir de guérisons, maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'une âme... Je ne peux plus l'utiliser. Alors je te le confie... Reçois mon pouvoir, la prière de Mipha. » Elle tendit un bras et une sphère blanche scintillante apparut, elle l'envoya délicatement en direction du corps de Link et une fois qu'elle entra en contact avec sa poitrine, celle-ci traça son chemin directement dans son cœur, Link ferma doucement les yeux et laissa la lumière entrer en lui... Il venait de recevoir le plus grand pouvoir de guérison de toute l'histoire et il ne semblait pas vraiment choqué...

Mipha le regarda avec un regard que je connaissais... Ce regard voulait absolument tout dire et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle l'exprime : « Comme j'ai souffert pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici... Que je resterais prisonnière... Toute seule pour l'éternité... Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui... »

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Link avec une grande intensité... J'étais devenue invisible et je ferais mieux de les laisser seuls pour l'instant... Je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle principale, celle où nous étions entrés, je voulais jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. J'écoutais juste une dernière fois les paroles de Mipha :

« Tu es venu me sauver... J'ai la chance de pouvoir te revoir... Et à présent, je sais que mon pouvoir est en toi, et qu'il te viendra en aide. Alors... Je me sens beaucoup mieux... » Je me retournais rapidement pour les observer une dernière fois également. Mipha s'approcha encore un peu de Link et je la vu le serrer dans une étreinte... Je me retournais rapidement et me dirigeais vers ce que j'imaginais être la sortie.

Mais mon cœur me faisait terriblement mal... Ma tête me faisait elle aussi souffrir et une voix que j'avais déjà entendu se faisait de nouveau entendre : « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? De quoi as-tu peur ?_ »

Je pensais à moi-même : « Je n'ai pas peur.  
- _Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec eux ?... Tu as compris que ce n'était pas ta place ?_ » Je me sentis vraiment mal tout à coup... J'avais besoin d'air, je sortais sur la plateforme par laquelle nous étions arrivés et me tenais à la paroi d'un mur. J'étais épuisé et la voix continuait à me parler :  
« _Tu es jalouse ? Toi aussi, tu aimerais revoir celui que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_  
-O-oui... Mais c'est impossible... » Je me sentais vidé de mes forces petit à petit et je ne possédais plus mon corps... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?...

« _Rien est impossible, il est là, regarde dans le bassin sous tes pieds... Tu ne l'entends pas ? Il t'appelle pourtant... Il te crie de le rejoindre, regarde bien, il est là..._ » Je m'approchai du bord de la plateforme et regardai en bas, ma vision devint trouble, elle se changea petit à petit et je crûs le voir... Il était là, il m'appelait, il criait mon nom avec un regard de tristesse pure... Le même que celui qu'il m'avait offert le jour de la tragédie...

« Mais... Je ne sais pas nager... Je ne peux pas... Et Link...  
- _Tu sais nager, je te jure que tu en es capable, c'est ta seule et unique chance de le revoir... Et Link... Tu es censé le haïr, tu ne te souviens pas ? Allez, ton grand amour t'attend, il est là devant toi. Si tu veux le revoir... Plonge._ »

Nan, je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas nager... Mais il est là... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... Nan, c'est faux ! Il est mort !... Et pourtant, j'entends sa voix... Je le vois... Un bruit derrière moi me sortit de mon état de transe et je tentai de me retourner pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait, mais...

J'étais trop près du bord, mon pied glissa et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre... Je me sentis tomber en arrière en voyant petit à petit la plateforme sur laquelle j'étais, s'éloigner. Mes yeux s'élargirent dans la hantise et la dernière chose que je vue étais une main tendue vers moi alors qu'une voix criait mon nom.

***  
 _« Dit... Si on se marie plus tard, je serais roi ou prince ?  
-Ni l'un ni l'autre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Si un jour, on venait à se marier... Je veux qu'on parte loin d'ici, loin de mon père, de ma sœur et de son héros... Loin de tout ce qui me rattache à ce royaume stupide... Loin de tout... Je veux vivre avec toi, seule... Sans personne pour me dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire... Juste toi et moi pour une fois... On fonderait une famille et on vivrait heureux pour une fois dans notre vie. Je te le promets, le jour de mes 17 ans... Nous partirons loin, très loin et nous ne reviendrons jamais.  
-Si tel est votre souhait Votre Altesse. »_

***  
Il faisait chaud, j'étais confortablement installé et je sentais peu à peu mes membres se réveiller en même temps que mon esprit. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais j'étais bel et bien éveillée, je n'avais pas envie de les ouvrir... Je voulais rester ainsi pour une éternité... Ne plus jamais bouger un membre... Dormir pour toujours et retourner dans les souvenirs heureux de mon enfance... Je pensais me souvenir de tout... Mais visiblement, il manque quelques parties... Je ne me souviens pas comment s'est déroulé ma « mort », est-ce qu'un jour, je m'en souviendrais ?...

Je ne me souvenais plus exactement du visage du garçon que j'aimais, je me souvenais juste de quelques détails ne me permettant pas vraiment de m'en souvenir correctement... Je me frappais mentalement pour ça... Comment ai-je pu oublier ?... La haine qu'il avait envers le héros et moi, je le suivais comme un mouton... Je voudrais mentir et dire que je le haïssais toujours... Mais c'était faux... Je ne le haïssais pas, je l'appréciais même... S'il était encore en vie, il se sentirait trahis au plus haut point... Mais... Il est mort alors ce n'est pas bien grave... N'est-ce pas ?

Des voix autour de moi me sortir de mes pensées, je ne les connaissais pas :  
« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?...  
-Non, toujours aucun signe de vie. »... Signe de vie ? Où suis-je ? J'entendis une porte se fermer et la conversation cessa. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... J'ouvris les yeux tout doucement et la lumière m'aveugla, je fronçai alors mon regard en tentant de m'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Il faisait jour au vu de l'éclairage.

J'étais couché et ne voyais que le plafond dans un premier temps. Je tentai de me redresser doucement pour prendre un aperçu de la salle dans laquelle je dormais... J'étais dans un lit au centre d'une petite salle principalement bleu et faite de pierre... Le domaine Zoras ?... Oui le domaine Zoras ! Je regardais dans la petite pièce pour voir à l'autre bout de celle-ci, Link assis près de la fenêtre, il regardait à travers de celle-ci, il n'y avait personne d'autre...

Il devait avoir perçu mes mouvements, car désormais, son regard se dirigeait vers moi, je le regardais et m'apprêtais à parler, mais... Il commença :

« Enfin réveillé ? » Mon cœur sauta un battement ou deux... En fait, je devais sûrement faire un arrêt cardiaque. Nan, je suis encore entrain de rêver, c'est ça ?... J'ai cru que Link avait parlé, je riais au fond de moi, un grand fou rire, mais mon visage était toujours impassible. Il se dirigea vers moi puis s'assit sur le rebord de mon lit avant de me demander le plus simplement du monde : « Ca va ? ». Ces hallucinations auditives devenaient vraiment agaçantes tant elles étaient parfaites ! Je tendis mon bras et ma main en direction du visage de Link et je touchai sa joue avec mon index tandis que je pensais à haute voix :

« J'ai jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste... J'y crois pas ! » Link soupira et au même moment, Sidon entra dans la pièce : « Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?... » Il se tut en me voyant et claqua la porte avant de virer Link de là où il était assis pour prendre sa place :

« Kitsis ! Tu te sens comment ?! Ca va ?! Tu as des vertiges, des nausées ?! Des hallucinations ?! » Je pris le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'il me disait... Pourquoi était-il dans mon rêve ?... « Heu... Je crois avoir de grosses hallucinations... ». » Il se tut en me voyant et claqua la porte avant de virer Link de là où il était assis pour prendre sa place :

« Quel genre ?! Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? Bon, de toutes façons, t'as pas vraiment le choix ! Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne te regarder, je reviens ! » À ses mots, Sidon se releva et sortit de la pièce nous laissant de nouveau seul...

Je regardais Link qui se tenait debout près du lit les bras croisés. Il me regardait dans les yeux, un regard agacé... L'expression était trop parfaite... Ce n'était pas un rêve... Link m'avait parlé... Mes yeux s'élargirent dans la réalisation tandis que ma mâchoire manqua de tomber, mon cœur s'emballa sans aucune raison et je voulus lui poser tant de questions ! Mais c'est lui qui s'en chargea en premier :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté dans le bassin ? ». Ses yeux me questionnèrent eux aussi... Bonne question... Je répondis :

« J-je... Ne sais pas vraiment... » puis je réalisais: « ATTENDS ! J'ai sauté dans l'eau du bassin ?! Mais... Je ne sais pas nager, je devrais être...

-Morte ? Disons que c'est pas passé loin. ». Il était assez froid dans ces paroles... C'était étrange ça contrastait tellement avec son apparence douce ainsi que ça voix grave et pourtant douce elle aussi... Je découvrais enfin sa vraie personnalité.

Mais, j'analysais ce qu'il disait... J'avais sauté dans l'eau ?... Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que la porte se rouvrit et que le médecin Zora entra, suivit de Sidon.  
« Bonjour Votre Altesse, je suis rassuré que vous vous soyez enfin réveillée. ». « Enfin ? » Link aussi avait dit que j'étais 'enfin' réveillé...

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?! » Je criais au médecin dans la précipitation et il me regarda d'un air surpris : « Eh bien... 3 jours, il me semble. ». Mon visage devait être un gâchis de surprise... 3 jours ?! Entier ?! Et Vah'Ruta ?! Et Ganon ? Que s'était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?! Une tempête se créait dans mon esprit.

Le médecin m'observa un peu avant de déclarer son verdict : « Vous me semblez en pleine forme, je vais vous garder en observation cette nuit, mais je pense que vous pourrez vous en aller demain sans problème. Je passerais vous voir un peu plus tard dans la journée pendant ce temps reposez-vous s'il vous plaît. À votre arrivée, vous aviez une hémorragie au niveau de l'estomac, heureusement une potion rouge vous a été administré, ce qui a permis de vous sauver la vie. Remerciez votre ami aussi de vous avoir administré les premiers soins. Bref, sur ce, je repasserais, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

Il sortit et Sidon prit un siège près de mon lit, m'observant avec des yeux scintillants... Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur... Puis il me dit : « Link m'a raconté que tu avais sauté depuis la plateforme d'entrée de Vah'Ruta... Pourquoi... Tu as fait ça ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?! »... Depuis... Vah'Ruta ?...

Je plongeai mon regard sur mes mains et je les observais comme si elles possédaient une quelconque réponse à ma question... Mais ça semblait fonctionner, mes yeux s'élargirent et je me souvins de tout... La voix dans ma tête... La vision que j'avais de... Lui...  
Visiblement, mon expression les alertèrent, Sidon posa la question qui semblait lui brûler le bout de la langue:

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?!  
-Oui... À peu près... » Il me donna un regard qui semblait dire « continue » et Link aussi...

« Nous étions dans la salle de l'unité centrale de Ruta... L'esprit de Mipha était là... Elle parlait à Link et j'ai décidé de m'en aller pour les laisser tranquille, mais une fois près de la sortie, je me suis sentis vraiment mal, j'avais besoin de respirer l'air pur... Et... Une voix me parlait dans ma tête... Elle me disait de sauter... Une personne chère à mon cœur m'attendait en bas... Elle me disait que je ne risquais rien... Que je savais nager et que je devais plonger... Après... Plus rien... ». Sidon m'observait avec des yeux exorbités avant de réfléchir et de dire :

« As-tu touché la corruption ?...  
-Heu... Juste un peu au niveau de la jambe pendant très peu de temps... ». Sidon soupira de soulagement, mais aussi d'exaspération...

« Je suis rassuré que ce ne soit que ça... Ton esprit à été corrompu pendant un laps de temps... Ganon se sert de cette corruption pour prendre l'esprit de sa victime et la forcer à se donner la mort. Il se sert pour ça des choses auxquelles on tient le plus... Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes à cause de ça... »...

« Je l'ignorais... » Sidon me regarda puis regarda Link rapidement avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte : « Je vais vous laisser seuls, je repasserais ! » À ses mots il s'en alla et claqua la porte.

Je regardais l'homme face à moi et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés une nouvelle fois avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens... Visiblement pas très très content... Avant de dire : « Nous devons parler. » Je déglutis difficilement... Je préférais quand il ne parlait pas finalement...


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Je le regardai avec appréhension, mon cœur accéléra son rythme dans le stress ou bien la hantise... Il va me disputer ?... Me dire que je suis une incapable ?... Je le regardais tandis que ses yeux dérivaient vers la fenêtre avant de laisser échapper un son de sa bouche:

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? » ... Il parlait bien... Je le regardai avec appréhension, mon cœur accéléra son rythme dans le stress ou bien la hantise... Vraiment agréable à entendre... Je me concentrais sur sa question... Et cette fois, c'est moi qui détournai le regard...

« ... Mipha semblait si heureuse de te revoir... Je ne voulais rien gâcher. Un peu d'intimité ?... Tu sais... Un peu d'intimité ?... » Cette fois, lorsque je relevai les yeux, il me regarda avec une légère lueur rouge se répandant sur ses joues... Je marquais un point, n'est-ce pas ?...

Il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné de ce que je venais de dire avant de reprendre, d'un ton sec : « Tu te fais vraiment des idées stupides. Pourquoi aurions-nous eu besoin d'intimité ? Tu penses vraiment que la première chose à laquelle elle pensait était de batifoler comme des idiots ?! » La gêne le rendait un petit peu, tout petit peu irritable.

« J'ai vu le regard de Mipha... Et il voulait tant dire... Je voyais bien qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, je n'allais tout de même pas le lui gâcher ?! », moi voix montait d'un octave au fur et à mesure. Link soupira en frottant l'arrête de son nez... Et il voulait tant dire... Je riais au fin fond de moi.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, et de toute façon, il ne se passera rien, c'est une âme désormais et je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec les choses comme l'amour ou l'amitié. »

Il semblait déterminé à mettre fin à cette conversation, cependant, je m'énervais à mon tour : « Comment tu peux dire ça sans aucune honte ?! Elle t'aimait, et toi, tu parles d'elle comme si elle n'était rien ?! À ta place, j'aurais honte ! »

Il riait légèrement : « Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenté de me suicider à cause d'une voix, je me demande lequel devrait avoir le plus honte de nous deux. » Je rougissais, m'avouant légèrement vaincue... J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place lui ! Il riait légèrement :

« Ça ne sers à rien de se disputer maintenant, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi et sur ta famille, parle moi de la fameuse malédiction qui vous entoure. Je ne m'en souviens pas et je ne sais même pas si j'en ai déjà entendu parler. » Il regardait mes yeux d'un air plus doux cette fois. Il croit vraiment que je vais tout lui dire gratuitement lui ?!

« Si je t'en parle, je veux qu'en échange, tu me racontes les souvenirs que tu as eus jusqu'à maintenant ainsi que la raison pour laquelle tu acceptes de me parler désormais, marché conclus ?! » Je le regardais avec détermination pas vraiment prête à lâcher l'affaire. Il hocha la tête en guise de oui après avoir soupiré comme à son habitude.

Je m'asseyais plus confortablement et joignis mes mains avant de commencer mon récit... Je n'aimais pas parler de cette histoire... Mais je n'avais pas le choix... Il méritait de savoir, je pris une petite inspiration puis expirai doucement pour me détendre un peu...

« Tout a commencé le jour où je suis née... La reine d'Hyrule est tombée enceinte un mois à peine après avoir donné naissance à ma sœur, Zelda. Seulement... La légende de notre royaume n'avait jamais mentionné l'apparition d'une seconde princesse d'Hyrule... Tout le monde commença alors à se méfier de cette princesse non désirée. » Je pris une petite pause et le regardais, il m'écoutait attentivement :

« Je suis née avec trois moi d'avance à la suite d'une chute de ma mère... L'accouchement s'est fait dans des conditions atroces et la reine à subit de très nombreuses complications... Elle en garda des séquelles toute sa vie durant. Elle ne pouvait presque pas se déplacer ni vraiment parler... Le peuple m'a donc nommé la Princesse Maudite à partir de ce jour. ». Je sentis mon cœur se serrer légèrement...

« Ma mère est morte à mes 5 ans, elle avait toujours veillé à ce que ma sœur et moi soyons élevé de la même manière, elle ne croyait pas en cette histoire stupide de princesse maudite ou quoi que ce soit du genre... Seulement lorsqu'elle est partie... Mon père demanda à me mettre à l'écart de Zelda pour la protéger et ainsi nous suivions deux chemin différent...  
Mais nous étions toujours proches l'une de l'autre. Seulement un autre problème apparut, elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir le pouvoir du sceau que chaque princesse était censé avoir... Celui qui permettrait de sceller Ganon pour des millénaires et la faute fut rejeté sur moi une nouvelle fois... Je lui aurais volé ses pouvoirs à la naissance et j'aurais apparemment tout fait pour réincarner Ganon... » Je relevais les yeux et regardais Link, il était impassible comme toujours... Une toute petite réaction n'aurait pas été de trop...

Je riais nerveusement : « Mais... bon, tout le monde est mort maintenant alors... Je pense que cette histoire a été oubliée, tout le monde me pense morte depuis 100 ans je vais donc faire profile bas maintenant... ».

Toujours aucune réaction... Bon, tout le monde est mort maintenant alors... « Alors... Tu me dois quelque chose nan ? » Je souriais de manière assez niaise. Il regarda ailleurs et dit simplement :

« Le premier souvenir que j'ai eu... Il s'agissait d'une vision où je voyais Son Altesse Zelda. Elle marchait devant moi dans la plaine devant le mont des géminées. Elle parlait des créatures divines et d'un certain peuple Gorons ainsi que d'un certain Daruk. Elle mentionnait aussi le fait que les créatures divines soit de conception humaine et qu'il s'agissait d'une chance, car nous étions capables de comprendre leur fonctionnement. Après elle me demanda si je parvenais à magner convenablement l'épée que je portais à ce moment-là avant d'enchaîner sur une voix que j'étais censé entendre dans cette épée... Puis plus rien. »

Je réfléchissais... Je savais de quelle épée il parlait... L'épée purificatrice, celle que les héros se lèguent depuis le début de la légende. Il ne l'avait plus aujourd'hui... Elle devait reposer dans un lieu en Hyrule, nous devrons nous concentrer sur sa recherche à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour l'instant concentrons nous sur ses souvenirs ainsi que les créatures divines. Je le regardais lui montrant que j'attendais la suite, il me rendit mon regard puis poursuivit :

« Le second souvenir que j'ai eu, c'est une vision où je me trouvais assis sur la trompe de Vah'Ruta avec Son Altesse Mipha. Elle soignait d'une blessure sur mon bras avec son pouvoir de guérison tout en parlant de notre première rencontre. Du fait, que j'étais apparemment un enfant turbulent qui se blessait souvent. Elle dit qu'elle me soignait très souvent à l'époque et qu'elle veillait sur moi. Elle semblait un peu triste avant d'enchaîner sur la croissance plus rapide des hyliens que celles des zoras pour en conclure que je serais bientôt un adulte. Elle me dit alors qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pu me soigner. Enfin, elle parla du fléau Ganon et de sa réincarnation, elle dit connaître son nom depuis toujours, mais ne rien savoir ni de lui ni des combats qui nous attendaient. Elle termina en me disant que s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, elle nous soignerait à chaque fois, quelles que soient nos blessures. Elle serait là pour me protéger. Elle exprimait le souhait que je revienne la voir une fois la bataille finis... Comme quand nous étions des enfants. »

J'étais émue à l'entente de ce souvenir... Comment pouvait-il rester aussi insensible... Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments de Mipha envers lui... Enfin bon... Cet homme était stupide.

« Je vois... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Je souris et il acquiesça en guise de réponse. Avant de tenter de répondre à ma seconde question, je l'interrompis : « Link... Garde ça pour toi... Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi tu acceptes enfin de me parler, le simple fait que tu me parles me va très bien et je me fiche du pourquoi du comment... Juste... Merci. »

Je souris de plus belle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné. Mais une question me vint à l'esprit : « D'ailleurs... C'est toi qui m'as sauvé quand j'ai sauté de la plateforme n'est-ce pas ?... Encore une fois... Merci. Je devrais te remercier pour tellement de choses... Mais je crains que nous ayons bien plus important à faire. Nous partons demain en direction de Cocorico, ça te va ? Je vais dormir un peu maintenant... Je suis assez fatigué malgré tout... »

Il acquiesça et se prépara à sortir avant de se retourner et me dire : « Le Roi Dorefah nous remercie pour avoir récupéré Vah'Ruta et pour avoir stoppé les pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur son domaine. Il t'a offert un cadeau, je l'ai laissé dans le coin là-bas. » Il me désignait un coin de la pièce à mon opposé... Il s'agissait d'une lance magnifique... Elle me rappelait quelques choses...

« C'est la lance qui appartenait à Mipha, prends-en grand soin. ». Mon cœur rata un battement et je regardai Link avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ferma la porte et s'en alla.  
La lance de Mipha... Elle était... Magnifique... C'était un trident orné de rubis... Tout en acier clair ressemblant à de l'argent. Je voulais me lever, mais... Ce n'était pas prudent. Je me ravisai et m'allongeai dans mon lit...  
Je fermais les yeux tout doucement avant de plonger à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

***  
Je me réveillais doucement d'une longue, très longue sieste. Je me redressai et frottai mes yeux pour observer la salle désormais sombre dans laquelle j'étais. J'étais seule et quelques bougies étaient allumé pour éclairer partiellement la chambre. Je regardais à ma gauche où reposait mes vêtements offerts par le Roi Dorefah... Mes vêtements ? Je regardais rapidement mon corps dans la hantise, mais heureusement, j'étais vêtue de ma robe blanche pour dormir... Je ne préfère pas savoir qui m'a changé... Me dis-je.

Je sortis du lit et mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid et un frisson vint instantanément se répandre à la surface de ma peau tout entière. Je pris les vêtements déposé sur la chaise ainsi que tout les accessoires et me dirigeai vers une porte à l'opposé de celle pour sortir de la chambre et bingo, il s'agissait de la salle d'eau. Je rentrai et fermai la porte à clé dans l'idée de me laver rapidement... Seulement un détail m'interpella: une baignoire... Je ne peux pas... RÉSISTER !

Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment pressé... Nous partons demain, je peux profiter un peu ce soir. Je laissai couler l'eau chaude pendant que je m'observais dans le miroir face à moi. Je regardais la cicatrice sur mon épaule qui ne se voyait presque plus. Sûrement grâce à la potion rouge qui devait avoir guéri la plupart de mes blessures. Mes cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes, cependant, il fallait que je les lave. Je détachai le ruban dans mes cheveux et la partie étant attaché tomba délicatement sur le reste de mes cheveux.

Je tentai de sourire devant le miroir... L'eau était chaude, c'était un véritable réconfort... Je détournai le regard et attendis que la baignoire soit remplie pour me dévêtir et y entrer petit à petit... L'eau était chaude, c'était un véritable réconfort... Je soupirais de plaisir une fois complètement immergé dedans.

Je regardais les lueurs créé par les bougies ainsi que la lune. Ça me rappelle mon enfance, les bains avec ma sœur, nous chantions sans arrêt des chansons pour faire passer le temps plus vite... C'était une des rares choses que notre père nous autorisais à faire ensemble... Donc nous passions notre temps à chanter. Un air de piano me revenait en tête et je fredonnais la mélodie... J'étais seule, je pouvais chanter si je le souhaitais de toutes façons. J'ouvris la bouche en chantant avec un peu de retenue avant de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.  
Les paroles étaient dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, mais notre mère nous chantait cette musique quand elle en avait la force... Le souvenir de la Reine d'Hyrule me revint en mémoire... Son sourire, ses étreintes... Son amour...

Je chantais plus fort transporté par les émotions, ma voix montait dans les aigües tandis que l'air de piano dans ma tête me suivait, l'atmosphère semblait se réchauffer autour de moi et je me retrouvais âgée de 5 ans dans ma tête avec ma sœur et notre mère... Dans notre salle d'eau, en train de se faire belle... C'étaient des moments rares auxquels nous avions très peu droit...  
L'air dans ma tête se fanait peu à peu et la chanson se finissait... Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues... Zelda... Tu me manques... J'aimerais être sûr que tu vas bien et que tu es encore en vie... Tu es la seule qu'il me reste...

Je restais dans l'eau pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes avant de décider de sortir et m'habiller, j'entendais de l'agitation dehors et je voulais voir ce qu'il s'y tramait... Il y avait de la musique et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir rejoindre les festivités qui semblaient s'y dérouler. Je m'empressais de m'habiller.

Je sortis et retrouvai un mot sur le lit que je prenais :

« Jolie voix. Rejoins-moi dehors devant la statue de Mipha. ». Mes joues se tintèrent d'un rouge profond en lisant la signature : « Link. » Je vais le tuer ! Quel conn*** ! Je sortis rapidement de la pièce tout en découvrant que je me trouvais chez le médecin où nous étions allés il y a quelques jours. Je me dépêchai de sortir arrivant bientôt au niveau des commerces. Il n'y avait personne pour être vue sauf un peu plus loin sur la grande place où la musique était joué, il semblait y avoir tous les Zoras réunis là-bas riant, discutant ou dansant.

Je me dirigeais vers la foule avec un pas déterminé... JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je m'approchais et j'apercevais Link près de la statue semblant m'attendre, il portait sa tenue Zora et il se fondait presque dans la masse... Mipha avait fait un travail fantastique...  
Je m'approchais et lui me préparant à le frapper quand Sidon vint nous rejoindre :

« C'est géniale cette fête ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que nous n'en avions pas faite ! Mais les habitants ont appris que tu étais réveillé Kitsis, ils attendaient que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous pour fêter la fin des pluies torrentielles sur notre domaine ! » Il reprit sa pause habituelle avant de se diriger vers Link et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, il parlait pour nous deux, mais surtout Link :

« Ne buvez pas trop d'alcool ! Je ne suis pas bien sûr que vous soyez adulte encore ! » Je riais doucement avant de répondre : « Ne t'en fais pas Sidon, nous sommes âgées de plus de 117 ans, tu sais... » Il me regarda, choqué : « Ah oui, j'oubliais... Bon bah faite ce que vous voulez ! Moi, je vais au buffet ! »

J'éclatais dans un fou rire en j'essuyant une larme de rire du coin de mon œil avant de reprendre mes esprits et regarder Link qui souriait un peu. Nous étions les seuls à ne pas bouger au milieu de toute cette foule agité. Et Link ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à changer cette situation... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... J'ai faim, peut-être que je vais rejoindre Sidon. Je désignais le buffet à Link et il me comprit, il y avait trop de monde pour qu'il me parle... Nous allions donc communiquer avec les signes comme d'habitude.

Sidon se goinfrait et prit le temps de nous accueillir entre deux algues... Il mangeait des algues ?... Bizarre... « Prenez ce que vous voulez ! Après je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que les hyliens mangent ceci... »

Bon... Faisons un effort et goûtons. Sidon nous en tendit une pour deux, histoire de goûter. Je tendis un bout à Link qu'il l'accepta avant de le manger rapidement, j'essayai moi aussi. Je fis une grimace qui devait sûrement être très très très charmante, car Link se mit instantanément à rire sans se cacher... Il se moque de moi ouvertement ?!

« Hey ! Arrête de te moquer ! Regarde ta tête avant de rire de celle des autres !... » Bon, j'avoue... Il n'est pas moche, mais... Il venait de m'insulter en public ! Il semblait apprécier les algues parce qu'il en reprit... En fait, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'il était très gourmand sous ses apparences de gentil petit héros... Je me demande si les autres héros étaient comme lui autrefois...

J'observai Sidon à nos côtés, rassasié, il se dirigea vers la foule qui dansait en entraînant une Zora sur son passage :

« Dansons ! ». La Zora n'étant pas d'accord, lui administra une gifle avant de s'en aller, énervée... Sidon se retrouva penaud sans cavalière alors que je riais aux éclats, les larmes de rire revinrent à mes yeux et je ne pus plus les contenir. Link me poussa légèrement et j'avançai de quelques pas en avant : « Hey, ça ne va pas ?! » Je n'eus pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse que Sidon m'approcha et me prit le bras :

« Ah, tu veux danser Kitsis ?! Splendide ! Tu seras ma cavalière ! » Il riait tout seul... Et après, c'est à nous qu'il disait de ne pas abuser de l'alcool ?... Foutaise. Cependant, je le rejoignis volontiers pour danser. J'envoyais le pire regard que je pouvais faire à Link pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir...

Un petit orchestre composé de Zora était formé un peu plus loin de nous et ils entamaient un air de valse... Je savais danser cette danse il y a longtemps... Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas sûr de grand chose... Essayons quand même.

Sidon passa son bras derrière mon dos en posant sa main sur celui-ci. Je reposais mon bras sur le siens tandis que nos mains libres se rejoignirent un peu plus haut, au niveau de nos têtes, puis il me regarda dans les yeux avec une tête niaise... Je riais légèrement... Sacré Sidon.

La musique était jouée pleinement et nous dansions ainsi pendant quelques minutes, je riais à la tête de Sidon à chaques secondes, il semblait vraiment mal... Il ne supportait pas vraiment l'alcool visiblement, il me lassa pour aller je ne sais où avec un visage nauséeux... Je riais encore plus et essayais de me calmer pour rejoindre Link... Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, il était derrière moi... Il avait l'air un peu gêné et une petite nuance rouge se répandait sur ses pommettes, alors je fis le premier pas :

« Vous m'accordez cette danse ? » Je lui tandis ma main en mimant la révérence que les hommes étaient censé faire ; avec un grand sourire. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et passa son bras derrière mon dos avec un regard assez gêné et un visage rouge vif... Je me plaçais moi aussi en position et je riais aux éclats, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il était vraiment adorable !

La musique faiblit petit à petit et nous arrêtions de danser, cependant, il ne lâcha pas ma main. Sans prévenir, il me tira hors de la foule, je le suivis légèrement désorienté. Nous traversions l'entièreté de la foule jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du village où nous ne pouvions plus qu'entendre l'agitation du village de manière lointaine. Il traversa le pont menant vers le petit îlot avant le grand pont sur lequel nous étions.

Une fois, là-bas, il lâcha ma main et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Je le regardais avec un mélange d'interrogation et de surprise sur mon visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me décidais à le rejoindre. Je m'assis à ses côtés tandis qu'il observait les étoiles, puis je me décidai à briser le silence entre nous. Nous entendions encore un peu la musique et l'animation du village, mais désormais le bruit de l'eau et des animaux autour de nous prenait le dessus.

« Tu n'aimes pas vraiment la foule n'est-ce pas ?... » Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il allait me répondre concrètement ou me mimer une réponse... Mais il me fit grâce de me faire entendre le son de sa voix encore une fois.

« Pas vraiment, je préfère la solitude et le calme... Les fêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. » Je le regardai de nouveau... Il observait toujours le ciel et je répondis : « Je n'aimais pas ça non plus étant petite... Surtout les cérémonies que mon père organisait, mais, j'adorais les fêtes qu'il y avait à la citadelle. C'était une ambiance bonne enfant avec aucun protocole ; exactement comme ici... » Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'observa tandis que je posais ma tête sur mes genoux que j'avais ramené près de ma poitrine, il dit :

« À te regarder, on ne croirait pas que tu es une Princesse. Tu es si différente de ta sœur, sous tous les angles, même pour le peu que je m'en souvienne... Son Altesse Zelda semblait bien plus sérieuse et responsable que toi. »... J'aurais pu mal le prendre, mais c'était vrai et j'acceptais mon caractère.

Je regardai les étoiles désormais, des tonnes de questions me virent à l'esprit... Je voulais l'en harceler... Mais je ne devais pas abuser de sa voix. Je me relevai doucement et il me dévisagea avant de me questionner :

« Tu t'en vas ? » Je me dirigeais un peu plus près du bord de l'îlot, jusqu'à pouvoir observer l'eau qui coulait paisiblement en dessous. Je m'agenouillai et tendis la main vers l'eau avant de dire :

« Je pense que beaucoup de tes souvenirs doivent se trouver dans le coin... Avec ma sœur, vous étiez assez souvent dans la région de Lannelle et de Necluda. Nous pouvons commencer à les chercher demain, ça te va ? »

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder alors qu'il était après lever une main en direction du ciel, observant quelque chose que j'ignorai. En guise de réponse, il me posa une autre question : « Nous nous connaissions il y a 100 ans ? »

Mes yeux s'élargirent, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question... Je pensais qu'il s'en ficherait complètement et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à dire là-dessus...  
Je m'asseyais et étendais mes jambes dans le vide en pensant au passé et en lui expliquant :

« Nous nous connaissions, mais nous ne nous parlions pas... Déjà, car tu ne parlais pas à beaucoup de monde et surtout parce que nous ne nous sommes vu que très peu de fois... Tu étais principalement avec ma sœur en voyage dans Hyrule... Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de t'approcher, je risquais de te rendre maudit sinon... Tu comprends ? »

Je baissais les yeux sur l'eau sous moi... Je le voyais de loin étant petite... Jamais je n'aurais eu le droit de lui parler comme je le faisais maintenant... Je l'entendis se déplacer derrière moi et il était désormais assis dans l'herbe, me regardant avec son regard déterminé habituel :

« Maudite ou pas... Je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Je ne vais pas te traiter différemment pour tes différences. C'est ce qui te rend unique et je trouve ça beaucoup mieux que d'être parfaite comme aurait pu le vouloir le Royaume. Malgré que tu sois une idiote, tu es un peu attachante. ».

À ces mots, il se leva et s'en alla en direction du village. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. J'étais attachante ?... Il tenait un peu à moi alors ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Je regardais dans sa direction alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit.

Je voulais encore lui poser un tas de questions... Mais visiblement, j'avais dépensé tout mon quota pour la soirée. Je lui en reposerais plus tard... J'en ai encore tellement !  
Je me levai et courus dans sa direction pour me tenir à ses côtés, puis je ralentis pour être à son rythme alors que je baissai légèrement la tête tout en donnant ma réponse à son affirmation précédente :

« Ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi, tu es un idiot, mais tu es aussi attachant. ». Je lui riais au nez en observant sa réaction, ses joues devenaient rouges d'un coup et je riais encore plus avant de lui faire un signe d'au revoir et de rejoindre la fête qui se déroulait au cœur du village.  
Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je mettais ça sur le coup de ma course pour le rejoindre... Mais je préférais ne pas vraiment me demander pourquoi...

***  
La fin de la soirée se déroulait bien, Link n'était pas revenue, il devait être allé se reposer quelque part tandis que je profitais de ce moment agréable avec le prince Sidon et les autres Zoras. Nous avions bu et danser jusque tard dans la nuit et par conséquent, couché tard... Je n'étais donc toujours pas réveillé lorsque j'entendis quelques coups sur la porte de ma chambre.  
Je gémissais tel un animal frustré... Laissez-moi dormir... Grognais-je dans mon esprit.

Je plaçais mon oreiller sur ma tête et essayais de me rendormir. Cela fonctionna durant quelques minutes avant que je n'entende la porte claquer ouverte et l'oreiller sur ma tête être arraché de mes mains. J'ouvris les yeux et ils se refermèrent directement à cause de la lumière... La couverture sur mon corps était elle aussi levé et le froid m'envahissait. Je grelottais tout en plaçant mes mains autour de mon buste pour tenter de me réchauffer... J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour me rendre compte de qui était ce trouble-fête venant gâcher mon agréable sommeil. Link se tenait debout, face à moi, les bras croisé et un air visiblement très énervé sur son visage.

Je m'asseyais doucement dans mon lit et frottais mes yeux en lui demandant d'une petite voix endormis :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Hyrule prend feu ou quoi ?... » Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me pointer une pendule sur le mur face à moi... Je la regardais en m'étirant... Puis... Mes yeux manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite. MIDI ?! Merde, j'étais en retard, je comprenais mieux son visage désormais ! Je me levai rapidement et cherchai ma sacoche quelque part dans la chambre, j'en tirai la tenue que ma sœur m'avait offert et j'entendis Link me parler :

« Tu n'es jamais à l'heure ?  
-Roh, tais-toi ! T'as rien à dire d'accord ?! » Je me préparais à enlever ma robe blanche et je le regardais : « Tu ne veux pas une photo tant qu'on y est ?! » Il rougit violemment avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je soupirais exaspéré par sa stupidité.

Je m'étais changé rapidement et je sortais de la chambre une fois prête. Il attendait adossé au mur à côté de la porte et il me regardait une fois sortit, il me dévisageait... :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Ton haut. » Je regardais vers ce qu'il désignait avec sa voix et j'avais boutonné « lundi avec mardi »... Je me dirigeai dehors tout en arrangeant ce petit problème. Link détourna les yeux, je le regardai et lui lançant :

« T'es vraiment mal placé pour faire l'homme gêné ne voulant pas déranger une pauvre femme ! Tu t'es déjà presque dévêtue devant moi, je te ferais remarquer ! » Il soupirait en me rétorquant :

« Tu as un petit détail que je n'ai pas au niveau du torse.  
-COMMENT ÇA ' PETIT ' DÉTAIL ?! » Je bouillonnais, je devais ressembler à une folle... Ma poitrine était un point sur lequel je m'énervais facilement. Link riait sans vraiment se cacher... Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire de cette manière... Il était mignon... Je détournais le regard sentant mes joues se réchauffer légèrement... Déesses... Je vous en supplie pas ça...

Nous sortions et Sidon nous attendait sur la grande place face à la statue de sa sœur. Je marchai doucement en sa direction et une fois près de lui je le vu se tenir la tête avec un visage de détresse... Gueule de bois ? Après tout, il y était allé sacrément fort sur l'alcool hier... Il nous regarda puis sourit du mieux qu'il put avant de dire :

« Alors vous partez déjà ?... N'hésitez pas revenir nous rendre visite un de ces jours ! La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, je préparais une grande fête... Sans alcool cette fois... ». Je riais doucement... Et regardai Link avec son air impassible... Il ne changera jamais.

Je lui répondis : « Nous reviendrons... Promis ! Mais il nous reste encore beaucoup de voyage pour vaincre Ganon... Alors sois patient ! ».

Il sourit avec un peu de tristesse dans son regard puis il me répondit : « Entendus... Soyez prudent tout les deux. » Il nous prit dans ses bras, sanglotant légèrement. Je ris un peu, remarquant le contraste en sa personnalité et son physique.

Il nous lâcha et essuya une larme rapidement... « Désolé... Mais je commençais à m'attacher à vous ! Je n'aime pas vraiment les adieux... Mais vous m'avez promis de revenir alors vous avez intérêt à tenir cette promesse ! Sinon, c'est moi qui vais venir vous voir ! N'importe où que ce soit, j'irai ! »

Je le pris dans mes bras et je lui chuchotai : « Merci pour tout Votre Majesté...  
-Bonne chance à vous Princesse. ». Nous finissions notre étreinte et je me retournais en direction de Link: « Allons-y. ».

Il acquiesça et sortit sa tablette Sheikah. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et il hocha la tête vers Sidon pour lui dire au revoir. Je lui adressai un petit salut de la main avant que mon corps ne devienne de simple particules flottantes.

La dernière image que je vu, était le prince Sidon souriant pour ne pas pleurer.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22

Mes pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau et je me retrouvais devant le sanctuaire de Cocorico. J'étais toujours impressionnée par cette technique que la tablette Sheikah nous apportait. C'était une aide précieuse qui nous permettra d'aller plus vite dans notre aventure, me dis-je.

Nous avions traversé le village et entrions dans la grande maison d'Impa. Je toquais à la porte puis entrais, suivis de Link. Je pris un aperçu de la salle jusqu'à apercevoir Impa, à sa place habituelle alors que Pahya était agenouillée au sol pleurant et répétant sans cesse: « C'est affreux... ».

Elle semblait bouleversée, ses yeux ne pouvaient retenir l'expression de ses sentiments, assortis à son visage horrifié. Nous nous précipitions à ses côtés pour nous assurer qu'elle allait bien. Bien entendu, ma présence fut rapidement un lointain souvenir dans la tête de la jeune fille quand elle vu le héros près d'elle : « Oh... Messire Link ! J'ai manqué de vigilance l'espace d'un instant... Je... Je... Que puis-je faire à présent ?... » Mais... de quoi elle parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle-la ?

Je vus dans le regard de Link, que lui demander ce qu'elle avait était hors de son train de pensé, je la questionnai alors : « Que s'est-il passé ? ». Elle regarda, derrière elle, près d'Impa, un coussin vide et elle enchaîna dans un léger sanglot : « L'orbe sacré... Elle a... Elle a été volée ! Alors que je venais enfin de résoudre l'énigme de l'oracle... ». Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, le visage enfouit entre ses mains, quand Impa se décida à nous en dire plus sur ce fameux oracle :

« L'élu de l'orbe recevra l'antique bénédiction. » ... Hein ?... Impa poursuivit : « Link, convaincu que tu es l'élu de l'orbe, Pahya a passée des nuits entières à essayer de résoudre cette énigme. Elle a finalement compris que l'antique bénédiction devait de toute évidence être un ancien sanctuaire... Celui qui se trouverait sur les hauteurs du village. Et que, par conséquent, l'orbe était la clé qui permettait de l'ouvrir... Elle attendait de pouvoir t'en parler... Mais je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé... »

... Un sanctuaire plus en hauteur ?... Je me fiais à ses paroles en réfléchissant : il n'y avait que la forêt en hauteur, ainsi qu'un autre sanctuaire déjà découvert pas notre Héros. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été question d'orbe pour l'ouvrir... Étrange, qui aurait volé cet orbe ?... Surtout, s'il ne s'agit pas de l'élu...

Pahya enchaîna, sa voix étouffée par le chagrin : « Je passe toutes mes journées à polir l'orbe... Du matin au soir... Quelqu'un a sûrement dû profiter de l'obscurité de la nuit pour s'introduire ici... Mais aucun étranger au village n'est autorisé à entrer... Personne dans ce village ne serait capable d'un tel acte... J'en suis sûre... Un être mal intentionné est entré dans ce lieu sacré... Je suis heureuse qu'il ne s'en soit pas pris à ma grand-mère... ».

Soudain, la jeune Sheikah, se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Link en continuant sa comédie : « J'ai si peur... ». Je roulais des yeux... Je ne me souvenais pas que l'amour rendait aussi stupide. Link semblait mal à l'aise ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et Impa essaya de s'excuser du comportement de sa petite-fille : « Pardonne-la. Pahya est effrayée... Le malfaiteur n'est peut-être pas parti bien loin... Pourrais-tu rester un moment auprès de ma petite-fille ? J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne et tente de lui faire du mal. » ... Link me regarda, semblant me demander s'il devait rester ou pas...

Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Alors, je hochai la tête en signe de 'oui' avec un sourire forcé, puis, il conduisit Pahya à l'étage. Une fois hors de notre champ de vision, Impa dirigea son regard vers moi ainsi que ses prochaines paroles, changeant ainsi de sujet :

« Kitsis, comment ça s'est passé au domaine Zora ? Prends place et raconte moi. » Je m'asseyais confortablement devant elle tandis que je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains tout en lui expliquant notre aventure au domaine Zora. Je lui racontais la rencontre avec Sidon, notre ascension au Domaine Zora et notre rencontre avec Dorefah. Cependant, je passais sous silence mon altercation avec les Yigas sinon, la déesse seule sait ce qu'elle me dirait...

Je citais comment nous avions pu accéder à la créature Divine, grâce aux flèches électriques. C'est à cet instant que je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé avec les blocs de glace. Peut-être qu'elle aurait des réponses ? Impa savait presque tout... Les mots sortirent de ma bouche à tâtons :

« Lorsque Link et le prince Sidon essayaient d'apaiser Vah'Ruta, j'ai tenté de concentrer toute son attention sur moi afin qu'ils puissent l'assiéger sans trop de difficulté... Elle fit ce que j'escomptai et elle m'attaqua avec ses blocs de glace seulement... Au moment où ils étaient censés me percuter... Jamais rien ne vint... Ils avaient tous disparus... C'est comme si je les avais... Dissout dans l'air ?... Est-ce que tu saurais de quoi il pourrait s'agir ?... ».

Ses yeux s'élargirent petit à petit face à mon récit, puis, elle frotta son menton avec un air pensif, avant de dire :

« Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée... Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de ça... T'as sœur aurait pu en être capable avec ses pouvoirs, mais... Tu n'en possèdes pas un seul... N'est-ce pas ?  
-Non... Je n'ai aucune trace de la triforce sur moi... Zelda possédait son emprunte sur sa main, mais je n'ai rien... ».

Elle réfléchit profondément... Et au bout de quelques minutes elle poursuivit : « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il pourrait s'agir... Peut-être Hylia, a-t-elle tout simplement été clémente avec toi... ». J'acquiesçais... Sûrement, en effet... Je poursuivis alors mon histoire, n'oubliant aucun détail... Jusqu'à arriver à un moment délicat... Je commençai :

« Après avoir gagné contre l'ombre de Ganon... Mipha est apparue devant nous... Elle s'est alors d'abord adressée à nous puis uniquement à Link. Étant consciente de leur relation, j'ai voulu m'éclipser et les laisser tranquille... Seulement... Ganon avait pris peu à peu le contrôle de mon esprit... Et j'aurais juré... Pendant quelques minutes... J'aurais juré que... que... Qu'il était toujours en vie ».

Je sentais les larmes se former au coin de mes yeux... Je les essuyais rapidement pour ne pas montrer ma tristesse et risquer de mettre mal à l'aise Impa. Elle me regarda et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je lui posais une question :

« Impa... Tu étais présente sur le champ de bataille le jour de la tragédie... Est-ce que... t-  
-Non. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est mort ou bien même s'il est mort... J'étais persuadé qu'il avait pris la fuite en t'emmenant loin du château. Mais, lorsque l'on m'a rapporté que tu avais été blessée dans le château d'Hyrule, je pensais qu'il était mort avec toi. Je suis désolé. ».

Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus... Je me souvenais de sa voix et de son visage... Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de me tromper... J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs sont erronés... Et pourtant, la mémoire ne ment pas ?... N'est-ce pas ?... Impa poursuivit en jetant un coup d'œil à l'escalier, mon regard suivi le sien... Il n'y avait personne... Qu'observait-elle ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les miens, puis elle changea de sujet : « Link et Mipha ne partageaient rien. Il s'agissait d'un amour à sens unique... Comme ta sœur vis-à-vis de lui. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il l'aimait, mais, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il ne connaissait pas l'amour. Ayant été élevé sans l'amour d'une mère et avec un père ne prenant pas soin de ce genre de chose ; j'ai remarqué qu'il était dépourvu d'émotion. Il ne remarque pas lorsqu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais repoussé ni ta sœur ni Mipha... Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne repousse pas Pahya. ».

Je vois... Ça semblait logique. Il ne pouvait même pas leur dire s'il les aimait ou pas... Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait... Ma pensée alla vers Mipha en particulier. Ça devait être tellement dur à supporter...

Mais j'étais surtout triste pour Link. Sans amour... Je serais morte aujourd'hui... Impa me sourit tendrement avant de dire :

« Mais tout ça ne me rajeunît pas. C'était il y a longtemps... Obtenir un brin d'amour de la part de Link est chose impossible, alors, s'il te plaît soit clémente avec lui, même s'il est froid. Sois patiente... Ne reproduis pas les mêmes erreurs que ta sœur. ». Enfin, elle leva un doigt en direction de l'étage, puis annonça : « Monte à l'étage, je vous ai réservé une surprise pour toi et Link. Vous le méritez bien après tout. Vous avez récupéré Vah'Ruta... Nous avons enfin un espoir de voir notre royaume sauvé... »

J'étais terriblement gêné... Encore un cadeau ?... Je me levai puis me courbais en avant en signe de respect... « Merci Impa... Il ne fallait vraiment pas... ». Elle secoua légèrement la tête :

« C'est de la part de l'entièreté des habitants de Cocorico... Surtout vis-à-vis du retour du héros... Ne le prends pas mal.  
-Nan, j'en ai l'habitude t'inquiète pas. ». Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage quand elle enchaîna :

« J'ai posé vos présents dans la chambre où tu as dormi l'autre fois. ». J'acquiesçai tout en montant lentement les escaliers. Arrivé sur le palier, il n'y avait personne, sans surprise. J'entrais donc dans la chambre désigné par Impa. Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucune autre âme dans la pièce, et heureusement... Je ne voulais pas risquer d'atterrir dans un moment romantique sentant l'eau de rose à cinq-cents kilomètres. Rien qu'avec cette pensée, je me sentis presque l'envie de vomir.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je pris un rapide aperçu du lieu pour remarquer ce qui aurait changé. Sur le lit, il y avait deux tenues soigneusement pliées, dans des couleurs assez sombre. En m'approchant, je remarquai qu'une d'entre elles était dans des tons bien plus sombre que l'autre. L'autre en question, était bleu nuit avec des motifs brodé en or. Je dépliais la plus claire des deux et il s'agissait d'un kimono court bleu avec un obi rouge en satin. En fait, tout était en satin.

Un bas noir fin comme le short que je portait avec toutes mes jupes courtes accompagnait la tenue, il était plus long... Bon... Plions-nous à la tradition au moins une fois. Je regardais les accessoires qui accompagnaient cette tenue. Une paire de guêtres noire au contour dorée avec des bandes assortie aux dorures. Une paire de bottes montante à peine plus haut que les guêtres. Ainsi qu'une paire de mitaine montante assortis au tout... Je ne comprenais pas tout... Je n'avais jamais porté de guêtre et j'ignorais l'utilité des bandes... Je me déshabillais et enfilais tout d'abord le bas noir... Il n'était pas aussi long que je le pensais, bien 10 centimètre au-dessus du genou. Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué... Je m'attaquais désormais à la pièce principale : le kimono. Il était aussi court que mes robes et jupes précédentes ce qui laissait voir mon bas noir.

Je tentai de l'accrocher de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables... Mais je ne comprenais absolument pas... Comment suis-je sensé attacher un kimono avec une simple ceinture en satin ?... C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Je me battais avec les tissus pendant au moins une dizaine de minute avant de déclarer forfait et m'allonger sur le lit... Je ne sais pas comment font les Sheikahs... Pensais-je. Je ne savais pas non plus mettre les guêtres et je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de me rechanger pour aller demander de l'aide à Impa... De plus, je ne sais même pas si elle était encore capable de monter les escaliers à son âge... Une seule solution... Pahya... Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je fermai le kimono tel un peignoir, puis, sortis de la chambre en faisant attention à ne croiser personne. Le champ était libre alors je me dirigeais vers une des portes et toquais au hasard... Aucune réponse. Une autre... Toujours rien... Je reconnaissais celle de la salle d'eau et c'était sûr que ce n'était pas elle... Je me plaçais devant la dernière porte du pallier et toquais un peu plus fort cette fois... Encore personne... Mais où sont-ils passés ?...

Je me préparais à retourner dans ma chambre quand la porte à laquelle je venais de frapper s'ouvrit. Je me retournais rapidement, Pahya attendait à la porte et jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir qui aurait bien pu venir la déranger... Elle me vu et m'interrogea avec son regard... Je n'avais d'autres choix que de dire la vérité :

« Je... Je n'arrive pas vraiment à... Mettre mes vêtements... C'est assez compliqué... » Elle soupirait visiblement agacée... Dit le si je te fais chier non ? Mais elle referma la porte derrière elle et me rejoignit. Je ne voyais pas Link dans la pièce... Enfin, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils font ensemble, ça ne me concerne pas... Mes joues chauffèrent à la pensée... Oh non, Kitsis sors toi cette idée de la tête...

Elle me suivit dans ma chambre et une fois dedans elle prit l'obi rouge qu'elle s'empressa d'accrocher autour de ma taille sans aucune difficulté... Elle en avait l'habitude... Elle m'avait aidé à mettre les manches correctement et à enfiler mes guêtres ainsi que mes bottes.  
« Merci... ».

Je m'inclinais légèrement et je pensais qu'elle allait s'empresser de sortir pour rejoindre Link. Mais, à ma grande surprise, elle s'assit sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en observant le sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas visiblement. Je m'asseyais près d'elle, lui prêtant une oreille attentive. Je m'apprêtai lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle aborda le sujet d'elle-même :

« Tu... Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?... » Sa question me surprit un peu, mais pas tant que ça... C'était normal, c'était une jeune fille et elle devait se demander comment, c'était d'aimer. Je regardais le plafond dans la réflexion, mais je connaissais parfaitement la réponse :

« Oui, j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un... Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça... ». Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son regard implorait la pitié... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?...

« Comment... As-tu fait pour que l'élu de ton cœur tombe amoureux de toi ?!... » Mes yeux s'élargirent... Ah donc elle aimait véritablement Link, je pensais que c'était juste de l'admiration, mais bon... Visiblement, je me trompais ouvertement... Je la regardais, puis réfléchis une fois de plus... :

« À vrai dire... Je n'ai rien fait de particulier... Je suis resté moi-même et vu qu'il m'aimait comme j'étais ça à dû suffire... Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus... Je ne suis pas du tout une experte... ».

Elle se leva, l'air vraiment déçus et s'en alla petit à petit. Cependant, sans raison apparente, je la rattrapai avec ma voix... J'allais encore plus la décevoir, mais il fallait qu'elle sache... :

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que Link te montre une once d'amour... Il ne sait pas ce que c'est et ça m'étonnerait qu'il tombe amoureux de qui que ce soit... Je suis désolé... ».

Elle se retourna et j'eus l'étrange sensation que j'allais regretter ce que je venais de dire... Cependant, elle me sourit tendrement et dit : « Je m'en doutais... Mais j'espérais pouvoir changer cela... Mais visiblement, je ne suis pas celle qui permettra ce changement... Si un jour, il tombait amoureux, vient me dire de qui il s'agit... Je veux juste savoir qui sera cette élue... ».

À ces mots, elle s'en alla lentement et retourna dans sa chambre. J'ai encore fait des bêtises... Mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir... Et puis si ça se trouve Link aime les hommes... C'est possible non ?... En tout cas ça expliquerai sa réticence envers les femmes ! Je riais légèrement puis je regardais le miroir dans la pièce. J'observais ma tenue actuelle... C'était jolie... Mais trop formelle... Ça ne me ressemblait pas complètement ! J'enlevais la manche gauche du kimono et la laissais pendre sur mon côté gauche avec une partie du haut. La ceinture retenait sa chute.

J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge et je pris dans ma sacoche un bandage que je gardais toujours au cas où nous serions blessés. Je l'enroulais autour de ma poitrine et de mon dos afin de cacher mon « petit détail »... Oui, j'étais assez rancunière ! J'observais le résultat et c'était déjà bien plus ressemblant vis-à-vis de ma personnalité. Mon originalité. Je devrais coudre le bandage afin que je sois sûr qu'il ne se défasse pas... Mais je n'avais aucun matériel pour ça. Je vais encore devoir demander de l'aide à Pahya... Mais ça peut attendre, me dis-je. Je déplaçais légèrement la tenue de Link avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je n'avais rien à faire, mise à part me reposer... Autant en profiter... Je fermais doucement les yeux et je pensais à l'homme que j'aimais comme très souvent... Il me manquait déjà tellement... Et pourtant... Plus jamais je ne le reverrais... Jamais...

***  
Je me réveillais doucement d'une longue... Très longue sieste qui s'était éternisée. Je ne bougeais pas de ce lit chaud dans lequel j'étais depuis bien trop longtemps... Mais je devais me lever maintenant, j'avais dormi bien plus que nécessaire. Je vais jamais réussir à m'endormir ce soir... Pensais-je. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir la pièce éclairée d'une douce lueur jaune... Une bougie ?... Il faisait déjà nuit ?... Je regardais en direction de la fenêtre pour voir le ciel confirmer ma pensée... Déjà ?... Mais un autre détail attira mon attention... Je n'étais pas seul...

Mon visage se mit à chauffer tout d'un coup et je devais être rouge cramoisie à cause de l'afflux sanguin soudain... Déesse... Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle ! À un ou deux mètres de moi... Devant le miroir, se trouvait Link après changer de vêtements... Heureusement, il venait de finir de mettre son pantalon... MAIS IL N'A AUCUNE PUDEUR OU QUOI ?! Je cachais mes yeux avec mes mains pour ne pas envahir son intimité... Même si c'était plutôt lui qui envahissait la mienne... Je me permis un regard indiscret, ou peut-être deux... Qui sait... Disons que c'était en guise de vengeance !

Il était torse nu et je pouvais observer chacun de ses muscles qu'il avait sculpté durant toutes ces années d'entraînement au sein de la garde royale... J'attardais mes yeux un peu trop longtemps sur son corps avant que je ne remarque qu'il me regardait dans le reflet du miroir avec les joues légèrement rosé... Merde... Je mis à nouveau mon visage dans mes mains, cachant la rougeur qui avait envahit chaque zone visible de mon visage...

Je l'entendis se déplacer légèrement, sûrement pour mettre son haut... Déesse... Tuez-moi... Je l'entendis soupirer puis j'écoutai ce qu'il dit doucement : « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pudique vu les vêtements que tu portes. Je devrais être bien plus gêné que toi. ». Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être encore plus gêné que ça... Je vais le tuer...

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ?! ». Il riait un peu en cachant son sourire avec sa main alors que je me redressais en position assise sur le lit. Il était complètement habillé désormais, mais il continuait à ajuster certains accessoires de sa tenue... Il refit son rire mignon qu'il essaya légèrement de retenir...

« Je n'ai jamais vu aucune fille porter des jupes aussi courte que les tiennes... Et ni utiliser un simple bandage pour camoufler sa poitrine... ». Je regardais mon fameux bandage... Ouf, il est encore en place... Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux avant de dire :

« Je n'aime pas les tenues longue ou les pantalons... Je me sens coupé de liberté quand je les porte ! Je me sens plus libre ainsi que ça te plaise ou non ! Et puis de toutes façons, je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à cacher vue que c'est n'est qu'un petit détail, n'est-ce pas ?! » Je lui lançai un regard provocateur et il se remit à rire, sans retenue cette fois, tout en essuyant une petite larme au coin de ses yeux.

Mon cœur accéléra... Et je sentis la rougeur revenir petit à petit. Je secouai la tête pour sortir cette image de lui de ma tête... Je me levais en arrangeant mes vêtements correctement puis marchais dans sa direction... Il s'était calmé et avait repris sa tâche précédente. Il n'arrivait pas à enrouler son écharpe blanche autour de son cou. D'un geste instinctif, je me plaçai devant lui et prit l'écharpe de ses mains pour l'aider à l'enrouler correctement autour de son cou. Je ne me rendais pas compte de mon geste avant que je ne voie son visage complètement rouge... Je me l'éloignais de lui en baissant les yeux dans la honte : « Désolé... Je pensais que t'aurais besoin d'aide... ».

Je pris un aperçu de sa tenue alors qu'il détachait ses cheveux pour rapidement les rattacher dans un chignon haut, se servant de baguettes comme attaches. Il laissa ses mèches habituelles tomber devant son visage.

Il portait un bas assorti à son haut. Ils étaient tous deux dans des teintes bleu-violet assez sombre... La tenue au niveau de son torse était dans une teinte plus claire et il y avait inscrit dessus le signe du peuple Sheikah. Ses avants-bras étaient enroulés dans des bandes blanches. Elles couvraient des manchettes en bronze s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de ses mains, ornées de mitaines. Il termina de parfaire sa tenue en tirant un bout de tissus sur son nez et sa bouche...  
Il ressemblait à un véritable Sheikah de la grande guerre. Ça lui allait à merveille... Il me regardait et semblait observer ma tenue lui aussi... Je me retournais légèrement gêner et j'allais me rasseoir sur le lit tout en le questionnant :

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Pahya ?... ». Il me suivit avec ses yeux puis se retourna vers moi avant de dire : « Elle m'a laissé prendre congé. Nous devrions sortir et surveiller les habitants pour détecter un comportement suspect. Il nous faut récupérer le sanctuaire dont Impa parlait. ». Ah... Donc ce que Pahya pensait de cette orbe, il s'en fichait complètement... Bon, pas bien grave... Ça ne m'étonne pas.

À ces mots, il se prépara à sortir de la pièce lorsque je l'interrompis :

« Mais... Après... On fait quoi ?... Nous devrions rechercher un de tes souvenirs dans le coin... Mais sans les chevaux ça risque d'être compliqué et j'aimerais éviter d'en emprunter de nouveau à Impa... C'était déjà trop généreux de sa part la dernière fois...  
-T'en fais pas pour ça. ».

Il sortait sans m'attendre, en saisissant ses armes au passage. Je pris moi aussi ma lance et le suivis jusqu'en-dehors de la bâtisse. La lune était haute dans le ciel en forme de croissant. Déjà ?... Je me demande depuis combien de temps nous nous étions éveillé avec Link... Enfin, surtout, lui, est-ce qu'il était resté longtemps seul avant de me rencontrer à Cocorico ?... Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à cela. Je le suivais et nous observions les alentours... Il n'y avait personne... Bon pour vérifier tous les comportements suspect c'était fait... Maintenant... On fait quoi ? Pensais-je.

« Link il n'y a personne... Ça sert à rien... » Link avança en direction de certaines habitations vers une souche d'arbre creuse assez haute. Je le suivis plus doucement et il se cacha derrière la souche...

« Si tu veux, on peut jouer à cache-cache demain matin... Il fait nuit, ce serait me désavantager ! » Il saisit mon bras et me força à m'agenouiller à côté de lui ainsi qu'à me taire avec un signe de la main... Conn*** va...

Je me positionnais, le dos contre la souche, les jambes étendues. Quant à Link, il regardait l'allée principale du village... Nous n'étions pas vraiment bien cachés... Mais il semblait y croire... Laissons-le espérer...

Au bout d'une heure, rien n'avait changé... Nous étions toujours derrière notre souche d'arbre mort Link regardait toujours l'allée principale et je commençais à avoir faim... Mon ventre gargouillait un peu et j'essayais de me lever pour aller manger quelque chose, quelque part... Mais Link m'attrapa à nouveau le bras et je tombai une fois de plus à côté de lui... Je hurlais : « Mais ça va pas la tête ?! J'aurais pu me blesser ! ».

Il passait sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire, observant toujours l'allée centrale en produisant un petit : « Chut. » avec sa bouche. J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise, mais il résista. S'il continue, je vais bientôt la lui mordre de toutes mes forces à cet idiot !

Mais quand je pensai à cette possibilité, il se leva et marcha en direction de l'allée tout doucement en longeant les habitations. Je le suivis tout en l'imitant. Il était après prendre en filature un homme Sheikah, un des gardes de la maison d'Impa, se dirigeant vers la sortie du village. En effet, c'était étrange...

L'homme se retourna pour regarder aux alentours et Link s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras comme si nous étions simplement un couple se réunissant la nuit... Un couple d'hyliens dans un village de Sheikah... Mais avec la pénombre, il ne pourrait pas vraiment remarquer ce léger détail... J'étais surprise à cause du contact soudain même si ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois... J'attendis simplement que ça passe... Il me lâcha enfin lorsque le Sheikah reprit sa route. Nous nous empressions de reprendre sa poursuite le plus discrètement possible. Il était définitivement louche... Mon cœur battait la chamade... Sûrement à cause de la peur de se faire surprendre.

L'homme se dirigeait peu à peu en direction du sanctuaire par lequel nous étions arrivé tout à l'heure... Mais il montait encore plus haut en direction de... La forêt ?... C'est ici que serait censé se trouver le fameux sanctuaire ?... Eh bien... Je n'avais pas remarqué...

Nous continuions à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir... C'était lui, aucun doute ! Nous courions aussi avec Link pour tenter de le rattraper nous enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt... Le chemin plat devint une pente et j'eus du mal à suivre le rythme... Je commençais à ralentir quand Link saisit ma main et me traîna avec lui pour que je ne m'éloigne pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivions au cœur de la forêt bien plus loin du lieu où nous avions trouvé la fée, mais aussi bien plus haut.

Le Sheikah traversa un pont en bois en direction d'un autre côté de la forêt où reposait une plateforme dans la même matière que les sanctuaires, elle scintillait d'une couleur orange. Nous le suivions en marchant le plus discrètement possible... Il marchait lui aussi désormais, se positionnant près de la plateforme avant de sortir un katana de son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et commencer à crier : « Je sais que tu es là sors de ta cachette ! ».

Nous nous étions cachés derrière un arbre... Ce n'étais pas possible qu'il nous ait repérés... N'est-ce pas ?... Si ?... Nan impossible... Je regardais Link et il haussait les épaules. Nous passions nos têtes en dehors de la surface de l'arbre pour observer le Sheikah en position de combat. Puis une petite explosion m'étant familière retentit.

Dans un nuage de fumée, un grand Yigas apparut, il était bien plus imposant que les autres que j'avais pu rencontrer auparavant. Il avait un sabre avec une lame d'environ 1m50... Il était, mise à part ces détails, identiques aux autres Yigas... Un Sheikah et un Yigas ?... Déesse, dites moi qu'ils ne font pas une alliance... Je ne voudrais pas tuer un Sheikah... Par contre le Yigas, je m'en ferais un plaisir. Le Yigas parla à son tour:

« Pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourd. Me voilà. ». Le sheikah baissa les yeux, semblant s'enrager... : « Alors... C'est toi qui as volé l'orbe ?! ». Le Yigas rit aux éclats en se tordant littéralement de rire avant de lui répondre:

« Héhéhé... Quelle tête tu fais... Tu me ferais presque peur... On avait vu juste, ton village semble beaucoup tenir à cette orbe. ». Le salaud ! Le Sheikah venait juste récupérer le trésor de son village et le Yigas semblait s'amuser de sa récente prise. Le plus petit des deux hommes poursuivit :

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir volé ?... ». Le Yigas rit de plus belle... Qui rira bien qui rira le dernier... Je me chargerai de le tuer personnellement !

« Quelle question étrange, Durann. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui as décidé de quitter le groupe. Tu es donc le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir nous faire faux bond. ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent... Durann, le Sheikah ici présent aurait été un Yigas auparavant ?... Ça voudrait dire que des Hyliens, des Sheikah, des Zoras ou n'importes quelles autres espèces pourraient les rejoindre... Ça devenait assez inquiétant... Si les peuples se joignaient à leur cause... Nous serions dans une très mauvaise posture ! Le Yigas poursuivit:

« Je dois bien reconnaître que tu nous as été bien utile, finalement. Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard... Pour le moment... Je vais me charger du héros. ».

Il dirigea son regard vers nous avant de courir dans notre direction. Il tenait son arme à deux mains et sans que je n'eus le temps de m'en rendre compte... L'arbre était tranché, manquant de nous tomber dessus. Link se jeta sur moi pour éviter le tronc. Je fermai hermétiquement les yeux pendant l'action et lorsque je les rouvris, Link était au-dessus de moi, visiblement mal en point... Il y avait du sang près de nous...

Ce n'était pas moi qui saignais... Je le regardais et une expression douloureuse traversait son visage.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

Mon cœur rata un battement au même moment où ma voix cria : « Link ! Ça va ?! ». Sans une seconde pour répondre, le Yigas le saisit par son écharpe et je sentis le contact de son corps s'éloigner peu à peu du mien. Il le tenait à une main tandis que le héros essayait de se libérer de son emprise à l'aide de ses mains... Mais en vain. Il commençait à étouffer, alors que je restais immobile, tétanisé, simplement capable de les regarder. Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire... Mais la vision du Yigas me rappelait l'autre jour... Près du domaine Zora.

Un frisson me traversa ainsi qu'une vague de nausée face aux souvenirs encore bien trop frais dans mon esprit. Cependant, Link était après souffrir, ses yeux me lancèrent des appels silencieux de détresse, mais une flamme de détermination y persistait...

Je... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me décider à l'aider. Je me relevai et saisis ma lance. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour puis je donnai un coup horizontal qui alla frapper le flanc de mon nouvel ennemi. Il lâcha Link et celui-ci tomba au sol en tenant son ventre... Il saignait et il perdait beaucoup de sang... Merde... J'allais devoir me débrouiller seule ce coup-ci.

Le Yigas me regarda, il observa mon corps tout entier avant de dire d'un air arrogant: « J'ignorais que les jolies filles savent se battre... Mais c'est d'autant plus amusant ! Je peux toujours te garder avec moi une fois tout cela terminé. »

À ces mots, il lança son arme dans ma direction tandis que je parai son coup. Les fers se croisaient dans un bruit retentissant à travers toute la forêt. « Désolé, on m'a déjà proposé et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Je compte bien me battre jusqu'à la mort ! » Il fallait que je l'éloigne de Link. Je baissai ma garde puis courus en direction de la plateforme orange vers le Sheikah. Je passai à côté de l'homme quand il me dit :

« Si nous le laissons partir... Il s'en prendra sûrement aux villageois ! Nous devons le vaincre ! ». T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Pensais-je.

Le Yigas me suivit, j'essayai de ne pas regarder Link pour ne pas être distraite. Mon ennemi se rapprochait, préparant une grande attaque verticale... Mauvaise idée espèce d'idiot ! Il m'attaqua puis planta sa lame dans le sol, après m'avoir manqué. Il était légèrement accroupi avec ses jambes fléchi... J'eus alors une idée. Je me dirigeais vers le Yigas mais plutôt que de l'attaquer, je pris appuie sur sa jambe pour sauter.

J'atterris derrière lui, puis m'agrippai à son dos. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son torse tout en plaçant le manche de ma lance sous son menton, puis je serrais de toutes mes forces pour l'étrangler. L'homme lâcha son arme et recula, perdant son équilibre. Je dois vite m'enfuir sinon il m'écrasera, songeais-je. Je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour sauter et ramener mes pieds au niveau de ses épaules.

Je lâchais mon emprise sur son cou alors que je tentais de garder l'équilibre durant sa chute. Je sentis son regard s'attarder sous mon kimono. Agacé, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans son masque, ce qui le fit se fissurer. Je sautai à la dernière minute de mon perchoir pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Je tombais au sol, à bout de souffle, essayant de faire de mon mieux pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Le Yigas commença à se relever et il en était de même pour moi. Je me relevai plus vite, profitant de cet avantage pour courir dans sa direction et le maintenir au sol avec un pied. Je le regardais avec un air de dégoût profond, tout en tenant ma lance dans une main. Je l'enfonçais doucement dans sa cuisse droite et je ne pensais plus être moi même à ce moment là... Un sourire sadique se profila sur mon visage... Je chuchotai :

« Alors... J'espère que tu aimes mon toucher autant que j'ai aimé celui de ton camarade ! » J'enfonçai plus profondément la lame et le sang jaillit de la plaie... Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter... Je voulais le torturer et le voir mourir sous ma lance...

Je retirais ma lance de son précédent point d'ancrage pour la placer devant sa gorge. Je me préparais à l'enfoncer, disant : « Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, j'épargne ce qui te définit en tant qu'homme. Mais ça c'est pour avoir blessé Link ! ».

À l'instant où la lame toucha sa pomme d'Adam un rire laissa ma gorge... Et j'arrêtai tout acte... Ce... Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne suis pas comme ça... Ça ne me ressemble pas... Je reculai, mon regard plongé dans le vide... Le Yigas en profita pour sortir de mon emprise et heureusement pour moi Durann vint le menacer. Le Yigas battait en retraite blessé à la cuisse et visiblement effrayé.

C'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien... Comme quand les blocs de glace, ont disparut... Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent... Comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle... Mon bras gauche me lançait énormément et je posais ma main dessus... Je sentais la main de Durann sur mon épaule et je sursautais. Il s'assurait que j'allais bien... Et tout me revint à l'esprit : Link !

Je me retournai et courus dans sa direction. Il était assis au sol tenant fermement sa blessure avec un visage douloureux. Je m'agenouillai tout en m'arrêtant près de lui. Je ne pouvais cacher mon inquiétude... Je ne savais pas où poser mes mains, par peur d'encore plus lui faire du mal. Mais instinctivement, elles allèrent sur sa plaie pour effectuer un point de compression, espérant sincèrement que ce soit suffisant pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il fallait un médecin, c'était profond. Durann s'approcha et dit :

« Vous m'avez suivi... Tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi...  
-Vous trouverez le temps de vous morfondre plus tard non ?! ».

Link prit ma main dans la sienne, tout en me regardant... Il voulait me parler... Mais il ne pouvait pas devant le Sheikah...

« Allez récupérer votre orbe vous ! Je me charge de Link ! ». Il acquiesça doucement, légèrement perturbé par mon soudain haussement de voix. Mais sans aucune question, il partit un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Mon attention se dirigea à nouveau vers Link qui me dit enfin :

« Le pouvoir de Mipha... Je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser... » Son pouvoir de guérison ! Sauf que je n'en savais rien moi non plus... Je réfléchissais... Comment l'utilisait-elle avant ?... Elle positionnait ses mains devant la blessure et la magie opérait... Je regardais les mains de Link... Il tenta de faire pareil... Mais rien ne s'opéra... Je réfléchissais... Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?... Comment est-il même censé l'utilisé ?... Il observait sa blessure tandis que je regardais ses yeux bleus, contrastant avec la pénombre de la nuit.

« Tu possédais une potion rouge à Élimith... Est-ce que tu l'as toujours ?... ». Ses yeux s'élargirent et puis me regardèrent enfin avant de dire : « Je l'ai déjà utilisé. » Merde... Il faut que son pouvoir fonctionne sinon il pourrait bien mourir d'une hémorragie, ce qui serait assez bête... Je vous en supplie Hylia soyez clémente...

J'aperçus alors une ombre de l'autre côté du pont, se rapprocher peu à peu... Sûrement, Durann peut être pourra-t-il nous aider ! Mais... Il ne s'agissait pas de lui. C'était un homme portant une cape... L'Homme à la cape d'Élimith ! Il regardait dans notre direction, mais je ne pouvais pas le voir correctement... Mon cœur accélérait...

Il pouvait sûrement nous aider ! Je chuchotai à Link: « Je reviens ! » puis je me levai, manquant de trébucher me pressant pour rejoindre l'homme de l'autre côté. Je sentis les yeux de Link me suivre et j'étais persuadé de l'avoir entendue me dire de ne pas y aller, mais je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête... Comme d'habitude.

Je m'approchai en ralentissant jusqu'à marcher lentement vers l'homme... Des hommes avec une cape, il y en avait plusieurs... Ce n'était peut-être pas le même... Sauf qu'en j'entendis le son de sa voix : « Pathétique. ». Hein ?... Quoi pathétique ?! Et toi, tu n'es pas pathétique peut-être ?! Mais je me souvenais d'autre choses désormais... C'était lui qui m'avait aidé au domaine Zora ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?!

Je m'approchai un peu plus et découvris qu'il faisait presque ma taille... La taille de Link en fait... Je pouvais observer ses cheveux blancs tombant de chaque côté de son visage, mais je ne voyais pas ce dernier... J'approchai ma main de sa capuche pour tenter de l'enlever, mais il recula puis saisit ma main. Hein ?...

Il y glissa un flacon au contenu étrange avant d'approcher son visage du mien... Je rougissais sûrement d'une lueur bien plus intense que celle de la lune... Je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille où il y chuchotait : « La prochaine fois sera la bonne. Pour l'instant, soigne ce héros avant que je ne sois trop tenté de le tuer. ». À ces mots, il frotta un doigt tendrement sur ma joue avant que son visage ne recule peu à peu.

Je restais figée... Ce toucher... Cette voix... Je le vu sourire sous l'ombre de sa capuche avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne disparaisse dans la nuit... Je restais sûrement trop longtemps au même endroit pour que personne ne remarque mon état de choc... La prochaine fois ?... Je saurais qui il est ?... Je me retournais doucement, toujours songeuse des précédentes paroles ayant tété dites. Puis... Mes yeux se posèrent sur la forme allongée de Link... Il avait perdu connaissance... MERDE !

Je courrais dans sa direction similairement à Durann. Je m'agenouillai près de lui, puis mis deux doigts contre son cou pour chercher un pouls... Heureusement, il était encore en vie... Mais pas pour longtemps si je ne m'occupais pas de lui... Je passais mon bras derrière son dos et le maintenais du mieux que je pouvais. J'enlevais le tissu cachant sa bouche avant de positionner le flacon ouvert devant cette dernière...

Je m'apprêtais à verser son contenu, mais... Une lumière turquoise émana de la plaie... Choqué était un euphémisme pour décrire mon ressentis. Je revissais le flacon avant de me concentrer sur la plaie qui guérissait petit à petit sans aucune raison... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Très vite, j'en eus la réponse. La voix de Mipha retentit dans mes oreilles : « Je serais toujours là pour le sauver... Mais... Mon pouvoir à besoins d'énormément d'énergie pour fonctionner et il doit se recharger avec le temps. Il le guérira complètement... Mais pas à chaque fois... Alors... Prends soin de lui Princesse... »

La plaie se referma complètement ne laissant aucune cicatrice apparente... Mais il ne retrouvait toujours pas ses esprits... Durann pris place au chevet de Link avec l'orbe sacré sous le bras. Il regarda l'hylien dans mes bras puis soupira de soulagement. J'étais aussi soulagé... Je secouais légèrement son épaule pour le ramener à lui en chuchotant : « Allez Link... Debout. ». Ses paupières se mirent à bouger petit à petit puis s'ouvrirent légèrement. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans quel environnement il se trouvait avant de rencontrer les miens. Je soupirais à mon tour. Déesse merci...

Je souriais doucement à Link puis je pris un air plus sérieux alors que je regardais Durann: « Vous nous devez des explications. ». Il lâcha l'orbe qui tomba au sol. Il leva les mains en signe de paix avant de les placer sur ses genoux et dire :

« J'étais comme eux avant... Je faisais partie du gang des Yigas. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais... C'est la vérité. Je les accompagnais, mais, c'est alors que j'ai rencontré ma femme. Quand elle m'a donné la première de nos deux merveilleuses filles... J'ai voulu changer et quitter ce gang... Mais... ».

La douleur dans sa voix était presque palpable tandis que ses mains serraient le tissu ample de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête, tremblant légèrement puis reprit :

« Mais... à cause de moi, ma femme a été tuée... Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire plus de mal à ma famille. J'ai donc profité de mon rôle de garde pour leur donner des informations sur le village et... sur le héros... Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça et je me suis résolu une nouvelle fois à couper les ponts avec eux ! Je me suis dit que je pouvais protéger mes enfants moi-même... ». Une expression de haine remplaça la tristesse sur son visage pareillement aux émotions dans sa voix :

« Mais ces lâches... Ils s'en sont pris à dame Impa et dame Pahya... Alors j'ai décidé de me rendre là où j'étais sûr de retrouver un des leurs... Je suis vraiment... Désolé que ceci vous ai attiré des problèmes à vous aussi... Je m'en vais de ce pas tout expliquer à Dame Impa. ».

Il se releva, un regard déterminé placarder sur son visage puis s'en alla vers le village nous laissant seul. Je regardai l'homme s'en aller peu à peu dans la nuit quand Link me ramena à la raison en se libérant de mon emprise et se redressant en position assise sur le sol : « Qui était-ce ? ». Je le regardais d'un air surprise... Il est devenu encore plus stupide ?...

« Bah... C'est Durann, le garde que nous suivions-  
-Je ne te parle pas de lui. ». Ma bouche forma un petit « o » quand je compris de qui il parlait... Il n'était pas encore inconscient à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre tandis que mes joues se réchauffèrent au souvenir du contact un peu trop proche que nous avions partagé tout à l'heure... Mon regard fuyait celui de Link et je regardais le sol pour me distraire... Avant de répondre :

« J'ignore qui il est... Je... Je l'ai rencontré à Élimith... Puis il m'est venu en aide au Domaine Zoras contre des Yigas... Et maintenant il m'a donné ça pour t'aider. ». Je lui tendis le flacon qu'il regarda attentivement, presque l'examinant... Puis ses yeux s'élargirent avant de jeter le flacon contre un arbre : « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?! T'es fou ?! » Il haussa le ton pour la première fois avec moi :

« T'es complètement folle ?! C'était un élixir à base de cyanure, idiote va ! Arrête de faire confiance à n'importe qui comme une gamine ! ». Mes yeux s'élargirent à mon tour et je couvris ma bouche avec mes mains dans le choc... Du... Du cyanure ?... J'aurais pu... Le tuer ?! Mais mon caractère bien trempé revint à la charge et je lui répondis :

« Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider ! La prochaine fois, t'as qu'à crever tiens ! ». Je me levais le plus rapidement possible, marchant d'un pas déterminé en direction du village de Cocorico... Je ne voulais plus le voir... Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute... Je voulais juste l'aider... Nous commencions tout juste à bien nous entendre... Et j'ai tout gâcher... Comme toujours... Je suis maudite.

J'étais retourné chez Impa où je m'endormis rapidement dans la chambre que m'avait à nouveau prêtée cette dernière. Je me réveillais trop tôt dans la matinée, il m'était impossible de retrouver le sommeil. J'en avais donc profité pour manger quelques choses et me laver avant de m'habiller et retrouver Impa, assise comme à son habitude sur ses coussins. Je la saluai d'un signe de main et elle m'accueillit avec un dicton :

« On dit souvent qu'une ligne très fine sépare l'amour et la haine. » Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Impa ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça...  
-Et quel serait alors le bon moment pour toi ? Hein ? » Elle marqua un point... Puis enchaîna :

« Vous avez réussi à vaincre de nombreux ennemis jusqu'à maintenant et de plus, vous avez protégé mon village. Vous n'êtes qu'au début de votre périple, ne vous aventurez pas dans des disputes inutiles. » ...

C'est vrai... Mais il m'avait insulté ! Je n'allais pas me taire non plus ! Je regardais la porte... Est-ce qu'il était revenu cette nuit ?... Impa répondit à ma question mentale :

« Il est venu récupérer ses affaires avant de partir pour la source de la sagesse dans les hauteurs de Lanelle. Il a apparemment trouvé le lieu correspondant à une photo là-bas et il voulait aller y faire un tour.  
-Hein ?... Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attendus ?! » Impa soupira doucement en frottant le pont de son nez... Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?...

« Il commence tout juste à te faire confiance, s'isoler est sa manière à lui de se calmer pour pardonner ton comportement.  
-Mais... Lui aussi, il est coupable ! Je ne suis pas la seule à faire des erreurs !  
-J'en ai conscience... Seulement... Tu te comportes comme ta sœur quand tu réagis de manière excessive, tu sais très bien que tu es différente, alors je ne vais pas t'applaudir pour réagir ainsi. ».

Ma sœur... Elle... Elle insultait sans arrêt Link, elle lui reprochait toujours d'être là...  
Je ne suis pas comme elle... Je suis juste... Une merdeuse, c'est tout. Je sortis de la maison d'Impa en rogne et me dirigeai vers l'allée principale du village pour rejoindre la sortit de celui-ci. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de m'isoler. Je regardais le sol sous mes pieds... J'étais... Très agacé... Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler... Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, mais... Son comportement avec les gardes, Link ou les autres serviteurs n'étaient pas acceptable. Je n'étais pas comme ça... Je traitais mon valet avec gentillesse... En même temps... Nous étions très proches. Je savais que ma sœur était jalouse de cette relation que nous partagions... Pourtant, elle possédait la même avec Link au bout d'un an en sa compagnie... Enfin, je crois...

Je relevais les yeux une fois à la sortie du village des Sheikahs et je trouvais devant moi deux chevaux... Un marron à la crinière blanche et un gris... EPONA ET ORBITAL ?! Ils nous avaient retrouvés ?!

Je me dirigeais vers Orbital et le serrais dans mes bras en lui chuchotant : « Tu m'as manqué mon grand ! ». Il hennissait tout en commençant à manger mes cheveux : « Hep ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! ».

Je regardais Epona à côté qui broutait tranquillement. Je m'approchais d'elle pour lui caresser tendrement l'encolure. Elle a dû sentir la présence de Link et revenir vers lui, pensais-je. Orbital quant à lui, à sûrement du suivre tout simplement. Je regardais mon cheval à nouveau, il tentait de communiquer avec Epona... Mais elle était comme son maître, ne lui répondant pas, partant un peu plus loin pour brouter tranquille. Je riais légèrement avant de le caresser pour le réconforter :

« T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'au fond elle t'aime bien ! » Je riais de plus belle il semblait vraiment triste... « Nous n'avons pas de chance décidément tout les deux... » Je me dirigeais vers un arbre pour m'asseoir près de celui-ci. Orbital me suivit, broutant à mes côtés. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver... J'aimais ce cheval et je pense qu'il m'aimait un peu lui aussi... Au château, je possédais un cheval qui s'appelait Phélès. C'était une jument blanche, comme celle de ma sœur. On m'avait appris à monter à cheval, j'avais insisté durant un ans tout entier pour avoir le droit de monter sur le dos d'un quelconque animal

J'aimais vraiment ça, je me sentais libre lorsque je galopais... Libre de tout protocole idiot, de toutes bonnes manières stupides... De mon père et de ses règles. Je regardais l'herbe brassé par le vent, elle se faisait arracher par un museau gris petit à petit. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Je me levai, puis montai sur le dos d'Orbital, Epona me regarda. Je devais devenir folle à parler avec un cheval, mais je dis malgré tout :

« Je reviens, reste ici ! ». Je fis faire demi-tour à Orbital et nous atteignions le galop au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions du village. Je lâchais mes rênes tout en ouvrant mes bras pour profiter du vent qui balayait aussi mes cheveux... Pour moi, c'était ça la liberté... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être un Piaf pour pouvoir m'envoler... Si j'avais la paravoile, je flotterais tout le temps dans le ciel...

J'avais fait une balade d'environs 3 heures et Orbital était fatigué désormais... Nous marchions en direction du village à un rythme lent... Je n'étais pas vraiment pressé... Pourquoi même rentrer ?... Je pouvais me débrouiller seule... J'arrêtai Orbital alors que nous approchions les gorges de Cocorico. Nous serions rentrés d'ici peu... Je pouvais encore faire demi-tour... Je mis pied à terre pour marcher en direction du ravin ; dans la direction opposée à la route ; avant de m'arrêter net... Je vais éviter de me suicider une nouvelle fois... Je me laissais tomber au sol, m'asseyant au milieu des brins d'herbe secoué par le vent. Je sentais un museau chercher dans mes cheveux et je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon cheval. Je riais légèrement avant de pousser légèrement sa tête avec ma main :

« Arrête ça Orbital... Je ne suis pas une botte de foin... » Mon cheval se remit alors à brouter l'herbe m'entourant.

Le ciel attira mon regard... Il y avait de gros nuages noirs qui arrivaient. Je ferais mieux de rentrer... Mais à quoi ça sert... Je vais encore me disputer avec Link et bien sûr je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire comme d'habitude. Je suis comme ma sœur de toutes façons et bien sûr vu que la déesse Hylia trouvait ça trop simple elle m'aurait maudite en prime... Je haïssais mon peuple...

Mes souvenirs se dirigèrent vers la seule personne qui m'eut à ce jour comprise... Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds... Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souvenais... Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement... Nous étions toujours ensemble, l'un avec l'autre. Il pouvait me comprendre lui... Mais... je ne le verrais plus jamais... J'avais d'autres préoccupations plus importantes désormais.

Je devais récupérer mon royaume et sauver ma sœur... Mais une fois que j'aurais fait tout ça... Sans lui... Que vais-je devenir ?... Je n'aurais plus de raison d'être ni aucune envie de vivre. Je me rattache chaque jour à la vengeance que je dois opérer pour son âme... Mais une fois faite, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. Je ne pourrais pas réaliser notre rêve seule...

Une goûte d'eau me sortit de mes pensées, puis une autre et encore une autre... Il pleuvait désormais et le tonnerre retentissait au loin. Je devais rentrer... Je risquerais d'attirer la foudre. Je me levai et caressai rapidement Orbital avant de monter sur son dos. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, me dirigeant vers Cocorico au galop, mais la tempête nous rattrapa... Orbital commença à s'agiter et j'essayai de le calmer en lui chuchotant :

« Tout doux, ce n'est qu'un orage on ne risque rien... Enfin presque... ». Je lui caressais l'encolure pour tenter de le rassurer et ça semblait marcher, il arrêtait de hennir et poursuivait sa route.

Nous galopions durant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'Orbital ne refasse des siennes. Il s'arrêta, ne voulant plus avancer, ses oreilles pointant vers l'arrière. Il semblait effrayé. J'essayai à nouveau de le rassurer, mais il se mit à piaffer nerveusement... :

« Orbital un petit effort, on est bientôt arrivé ! Courage ! ». Un éclair éclaircit le ciel avec un bruit abominable qui me fit aussi sursauter. Orbital se cabrait et bien sûr, la chance n'était pas de mon côté. Je tombai au sol... Dans la boue... Youpi... Heureusement, je n'étais pas blessé. Mais Orbital, s'en alla s'en moi à une allure ahurissante, je ne pouvais pas le rattraper. Je me levai et criai dans un espoir vain qu'il ne me comprenne : « Reviens ! ». Mais c'était trop tard il était déjà partie loin...

Je regardai autour de moi et il y avait un arbre sous lequel je pouvais me mettre à l'abri... Au vu de la hauteur des falaises avoisinante, je ne risquais rien si je me mettais dessous, elles seraient les premières cibles de la foudre. Je m'essayai contre le tronc, soupirant du fait que je ne pus pas repartir de suite... Les éléments étaient bien trop déchaînés... Alors, je me recroquevillai sous mon arbre et jouais avec les mèches de mes cheveux désormais sales tout en pensant à ce que je pouvais faire maintenant... Je marcherais jusqu'à Cocorico une fois la tempête calmée... Pour l'instant, je devais attendre.

***  
Les rayons du soleil reprirent du terrain petit à petit et la tempête se calma au fur et à mesure. J'étais trempé jusqu'aux os, mourant de froid. Je soufflais sur mes mains pour tenter de les réchauffer tout en me levant pour commencer à marcher en direction du village que j'avais quitté plus tôt dans la journée.

À pied, je mettrais une vingtaine de minutes, ça devrait aller. Je frissonnais, tentant en vain de me réchauffer en frottant mes bras. Je n'étais définitivement pas habillé pour ce genre de temps... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir mon manteau ou ma cape sur moi... J'étais couverte de boue et je pensais ne jamais réussir à rattraper la couleur naturelle de mes cheveux. Mais bon, c'était loin d'être le plus important, il fallait que je me dépêche de rentrer avant de tomber malade... « ATCHOUM ! ». Bon... bah trop tard...

J'entendais parmi les chants des oiseaux migrateur et autres animaux en tout genre, des sabots marteler le sol... Orbital, serait revenue ?! Déesse, je vous en supplie ! Je plissais les yeux pour tenter de voir l'animal se dirigeant vers moi... Bien trop rapide pour être Orbital, il y avait un cavalier sur le dos de l'animal et je reconnaissais tout de suite de qui il s'agissait... Link... Déesse, je vous hais.

Je me retournai et commençai à faire demi-tour pour l'éviter. Je préfère encore mourir de froid que lui reparler. Je marchai d'un pas pressé le plus loin possible à contre-sens de Link. Mais il était avantagé, il me rattrapa et plaça son cheval devant moi pour me barrer la route. Je le foudroyai du regard avant de me détourner en l'esquivant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Mais il fit à nouveau avancer Epona pour me barrer de nouveau la route... Je commençai à bouillonner. Je l'esquivai une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, il descendit de cheval pour me rattraper. Il attrapa mon bras, je me retournai qu'à moitié pour que nos yeux se rencontrent... Nous étions tous les deux remontés l'un contre l'autre visiblement. Mais je ne parlerais pas la première. Pas cette fois. Je me tairais jusqu'au bout.

Il commença alors la conversation en premier : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir toute seule sans rien dire à personne ? ». Je le défiais du regard avant de rétorquer :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? ». Il semblait légèrement surpris par mes propos. Ouais, au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal, non ? J'étais juste une gamine dont il devait s'occuper durant son voyage. Non ? Il détournait le regard avant de parler : « Je suis revenue il y a deux heures et personnes ne savait où t'étais. Lorsqu'Orbital est revenue totalement apeuré seul, je me suis dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. ». Je le dévisageais :

« D'accord et ? Je suis juste tombée, maintenant, tu es satisfait ? » Il soupira avant de lâcher mon bras et de s'en aller vers Epona... Non qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore...

Il était... Inquiet ?... Et je l'ignore complètement... Mon prochain geste... Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. J'avançai et saisis Link par le bras avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler sur ma joue... Je pleurais, tentant malgré tout de retenir mes larmes... Je sentis des nœuds se former dans ma gorge et mon estomac... Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en essayant de toutes mes forces de retenir mes sentiments, mais... C'était trop... J'implosais puis j'explosais, fondant en larmes. Je tombais au sol, entrainant Link dans ma chute. Je ne lâchais pas son bras une seule seconde. Je baissais la tête pour cacher mon visage des yeux de Link. Et je pleurais sans retenue.  
Je sentis l'homme face à moi se déplacer légèrement. Une main se posa à l'arrière de ma tête en signe de réconfort. Il caressa mes cheveux avec un regard inquiet puis il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je n'avais jamais entendu ces sentiments dans sa voix... De l'inquiétude...

Puis je déballais ce que j'avais gardé pour moi depuis trop longtemps désormais :  
« Il... Il y a que... J'ai tout perdue Link ! Tout ! Même si... Je n'avais pas grand monde à mes côtés... J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais ! Ma sœur est peut-être bientôt morte si nous ne nous dépêchons pas ! Mon père est décédé, mon précepteur, tous les gens que je côtoyais sont décédés et... Et... Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis heureuse ! Je suis un poids pour toi ! J'ai failli mourir tant de fois depuis que nous voyageons ensemble et pourtant cela fait si peu de temps que nous avons entrepris cette aventure ! J'ai failli te tuer à plusieurs reprises et la seule fois où tu oses répondre à ma stupidité... Je te dis d'aller crever ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces personnes que je haïssais il y a cent ans ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que ma sœur... Je te traite mal alors... Que tu es le seul rempart qu'il me reste face à ce monde détruis dans lequel j'avance chaque jour... Tu es la seule source de lumière qu'il me reste dans la pénombre... Et tout ce que je fais... C'est te détruire... »

Je sanglotais doucement à la fin de ma tirade. Mon cœur se sentait plus léger et mes yeux me démangeaient de toutes les larmes qui avaient coulé... Mais... J'étais si bien maintenant...

J'osai regarder l'homme face à moi, mais je n'en eus pas le temps qu'il me prit dans ses bras... Comme quand nous étions à Élimith... Je pensais que c'était sa façon d'exprimer ses pensées à l'époque... Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire avec la voix, il préférait encore me prendre dans ses bras... Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort tout à coup... Il martelait ma poitrine alors que je me laissais entraîner dans ses bras et que j'appuyais mon visage couvert de l'arme contre son épaule. Je saisissais le tissu de sa tenue dans mes mains et m'y accrochais fermement alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et de mon cœur...  
J'osais parler entre quelques sanglots :

« J-je... Suis désolé Link... Tu ferais mieux de continuer sans moi... ». Il me serrait plus fort contre lui comme pour me dire de me taire... Et j'obéis. Je sentis sa tête reposer sur mon épaule... À Élimith, notre étreinte n'était pas pareille... Pas aussi intime... Tout était différent. Je passais mes bras autour du haut de son corps, le serrant contre moi alors que je continuais à pleurer. Mon esprit me disait d'arrêter... Mais mon cœur me disait d'en profiter et pour une fois, j'écoutais mon cœur. Pour une seule fois dans ma vie... J'oubliais celui que j'aimais il y a 100 ans.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.**

 **Le chapitre qui suit est un chapitre de 'détente'. Je tiens juste à prévenir que les souvenirs de Zelda (principalement) sont modifiés (évidemment vu qu'elle possède une soeur dans cette fic, ils ne peuvent pas être les mêmes que dans le jeu). Mais je vais faire en sorte de rester fidèle à ces derniers. Les seuls souvenirs qui changent considérablement sont les souvenirs n°1, 8 et 12. Les souvenirs avec les prodiges sont inchangés, mais il y aura l'apparition des souvenirs de Kitsis d'ici quelques chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

À deux sur le dos d'Epona, nous n'osions plus parler, gênés par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Mais ce n'était qu'un léger prix à payer pour se sentir libéré d'un poids immense. Tout ce que j'avais accumulé depuis mon réveil m'avait enfin quitté, me laissant en paix.

Arrivés à Cocorico, nous nous dirigions chez Impa, pour parler de nos futurs objectifs. Nous étions assis face à elle, lui expliquant les derniers détails concernant Vah'Ruta. Pour une fois, Link se chargea d'accomplir cette tâche :

« Vah'Ruta est en position pour attaquer Ganon. Mipha lancera l'assaut dès notre rencontre avec le fléau. ». Impa acquiesça tandis que j'écoutai aussi attentivement que possible les informations. Impa s'éclaircit la voix puis parla :

« Je pense que géographiquement, il serait préférable de vous rendre vers la Montagne de la Mort pour récupérer Vah'Rudania, la créature appartenant aux Gorons. Pour cela, il vous faudra vous rendre dans la région d'Ordinn au nord d'ici. Mais ainsi, vous pourrez aussi rejoindre la région d'Akkala à l'extrême Nord-est. Là-bas, vous y trouverez un autre laboratoire antique où un ami pourra vous recevoir. ».

Nous acquiescions, puis elle poursuivait : « La Montagne de la Mort est réputée pour ses températures extrêmes. Il vous faudra vous procurer des remèdes ainsi que des armures contre la lave et la chaleur. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider sur ce point. ».

Nous nous levions puis nous inclinions en signe de respect pour la doyenne. Link la rassura. Il savait que je n'étais pas en état pour discuter avec qui que ce soit : « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, on se débrouillera sur place. Merci pour votre aide Dame Impa. ».

Je la saluais avec un signe de la main avant de me diriger vers la sortie aux côtés du Héros. Cela me semblait étrange qu'elle ne me questionne pas vis-à-vis de mon comportement, peut-être n'avait-elle rien remarqué. Je laissais cette idée de côté pour rencontrer mon attention sur le présent. Nous avions récupéré toutes nos affaires, prêts à partir. Seulement... Où ? Le prodige ne semblait pas se poser tant de questions. Il saisit ma main et nous téléporta vers une destination inconnue, sans m'adresser la moindre parole.

En quelques secondes, nous étions sur les hauteurs d'Élimith. Il ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant, se dirigeant vers la maison qu'il avait fraîchement acquise, juste au-dessous du sanctuaire. Un air stupide se profilait sur mon visage alors que j'ignorais tout des raisons pour lesquelles le héros m'avait traîné ici. Je me contentai de le suivre, de toutes façons, j'en étais contrainte, il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Nous arrivions devant sa propriété où l'homme excentrique de la dernière fois était toujours là, se prélassant devant un feu.

Quand son regard tomba sur nous, il se leva et salua Link avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme... Souviens-toi Kitsis... Link aime peut-être les hommes, et cet homme pourrait très bien être un futur amant. À cet instant, j'hésitais entre rire ou vomir. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut, me donnant une indication de ce que j'aurais dû faire. Déesse, si Link doit aimer les hommes, je vous en conjure, faites que ce ne soit pas celui-ci !

« Je savais que vous reviendriez ! Enfin normal vu que c'est votre maison... Mais j'ai à vous dire ! J'ai envoyé un de mes employés dans la région d'Akkala pour construire un superbe village ! Le village d'Euzero ! Si vous passé par là-bas n'hésitez pas à lui rendre visite ! Il aura sûrement besoin de votre aide... Si vous acceptez de l'aider, il vous récompensera ! Il se situe sur une petite île perdue au centre du lac d'Akkala. ».

À ces mots, il nous fit un clin d'œil et de nouvelles nausées m'envahirent... Au secours... « N'hésitez pas à venir me faire part de l'évolution du chantier ! À plus tard ! ». Il s'en alla avec son coéquipier... Attendez... Ils étaient trois la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je regardais l'homme à ses côtés, découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tête de gland... Eh bien, ce ne sera pas très compliqué de repérer un homme avec une telle coiffure dans tout Akkala, prenons cela comme un avantage.

Link s'assit près du feu, sortit de la nourriture de sa sacoche et se mit à préparer de quoi manger. Je l'observais tout du long, finissant par m'en désintéresser au point de tomber dans mes pensées...

Nous devrions commencer par Akkala puis nous diriger vers l'ouest pour rejoindre la région d'Ordinn. Une sensation de chatouillement dans mon nez vint me sortir de mon train de penser, puis j'éternuai tel un bovin au milieu de la campagne. Link sursautait, presque effrayé par mon éternuement. Ses yeux écarquillés me dévisageaient, me jugeant presque. Je lui rendis ce regard, le méprisant tout autant. Il a jamais éternué de toute sa vie lui ? Pensais-je avec autant de sensualité que ma précédente action. Il retourna son attention sur le feu, ignorant mon regard méprisant :

« Tu devrais prendre un bain. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent à leur tour, je ne pensais pas que Link prendrait des gants pour me dire ce genre de chose :

« Tu peux me le dire franchement si je pue.  
-Ce n'était pas forcément la première chose à laquelle je pensais en disant ça, mais si ça peut te convaincre d'y aller, alors oui, tu ne sens pas bon. Mais sache qu'à la base, c'était juste un conseil pour éviter à ton rhume de ne devenir une autre maladie bien plus grave. ». On peut dire que l'étreinte partagée plutôt dans la journée n'était désormais qu'un lointain souvenir. Cependant, il n'avait pas tort sur son dernier point. « Très bien, j'y vais. ».

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la maison lorsque Link attrapa ma main. Je me retournai et le questionnai avec mon regard. Il me tendit alors la clé... Ah oui... Mettons cet oubli sur le coup de la fatigue ok ?...

Je repris ma route vers la salle d'eau, d'un pas pressé, parsemé d'éternuements. J'ouvris doucement la porte qui grinçait et la refermai à clé derrière moi. Je commençai à faire couler l'eau du bain... Elle était froide... Pour « éviter d'être malade », c'était raté. Mais au moins je pourrais enlever toute la boue présente sur mon corps.

Je me déshabillai et commençai à entamer ma toilette le temps que la baignoire se remplisse. Quelques coups sur la porte m'alertèrent et je me retournai instantanément vers celle-ci en attendant quelqu'un pour parler : « Tu ne penses pas qu'avec de l'eau chaude se serait mieux ? ». Je rougissais instamment... Bon de toutes façons, c'était trop tard maintenant : « Trop tard.  
-Ouvre cette porte. ».

Mon visage devait être un gâchis cramoisi. Puis quoi encore ?! Il a rêvé ! Je l'entendis soupirer de l'autre cotés avant qu'il ne dise : « Je ne regarderais pas, ouvre. ».

Mon rythme cardiaque diminua légèrement. Je peux lui faire confiance... Je déverrouillais la porte avant de me mettre un peu en retrait dans la pièce. Je pris mon kimono pour cacher ma nudité. Je m'attendais à ce que Link entre dans la pièce... Mais heureusement il y poussa juste une casserole d'eau bouillante avant de refermer la porte. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de verrouiller une nouvelle fois la porte. Je pris la casserole pour vider son contenu dans la baignoire remplie. Ce n'était pas brûlant comme au château, mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas aggraver mon rhume, je plongeais dans l'eau et laissais mes pensées m'envahir une nouvelle fois.

Je sortais de la salle d'eau vêtue de mon manteau blanc et ma robe verte, il commençait à faire vraiment froid au crépuscule. Link était assis et le repas servis. Je rougissais violemment... On dirait un vieux couple... Déesse si cela vous fait rire sachez que ce n'est pas drôle. Je m'assis face à lui et avant d'entamer le repas, je lui posai une question : « Link... Hier soir... Tu as finalement pu récupérer le sanctuaire ? ». Il commençait à manger tout en acquiesçant. « Ah, je vois... Et ce matin, tu as pu retrouver ton souvenir ? ». Il acquiesçait à nouveau tandis que je baissais le regard, me préparant à manger. Il répondit alors à une question dans mon subconscient : « J'imagine que tu veux savoir de quoi il s'agissait. N'est-ce pas ? ».

Je rougis tout à coup, puis le regardai d'un air surpris : « Eh bien... Si tu acceptes de m'en parler... ». Il me donnait toute son attention désormais, je fis de même alors qu'il commençait à parler :

« Je pense que le meilleur moyen de t'en rendre compte... C'est de voir par toi-même. ». Il me tendit ses mains avec un regard m'encourageant à les prendre... J'acceptais et les saisissais. Il serra mes mains dans les siennes puis ferma les yeux. Je l'imitai... Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ?... Le noir que mes paupières me conféraient se transformait peu à peu en un paysage. Une montagne que je ne connaissais pas avec une arche en pierre entre deux versant de la montagne et quelques personnes en dessous... Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je peux voir ça ?! Comment a-t-il fait ?!

L'image se dirigeait désormais sur deux personnes arrivant en contre-sens en direction des quatre personnes sous l'arche... Ma sœur... Et Link. Ma sœur était vêtue de sa tenue de méditation, une longue robe blanche ornée de bijoux, mais malgré tout assez sobre. Visiblement, ce serait la déesse elle-même qui aurait conçus cette tenue destinée à la méditation de chaque princesse d'Hyrule. Elle portait un regard triste sur son visage, comme souvent, d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle était suivie de près par Link dans sa tenue du prodige habituel. La même qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivaient près des quatre personnes présente sous l'arche et c'est alors que je me rendis compte de qui il s'agissait... Les quatre prodiges d'Hyrule ! Ils étaient tous là, au complet... Je les avais déjà tous rencontrés un par un, mais... C'était bizarre de les voir alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient disparu. Daruk, le prodige Goron, approcha ma sœur avec un regard inquiet, il la questionna :

« Alors, racontez-nous, Princesse ! Comment ça s'est passé sur la montagne sacrée ? ». Une lueur d'espoir résonnait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux... Tous attendirent sa réponse avec impatience, mais hantise. Mais ma sœur baissa les yeux et secoua la tête pour leur confirmer ce qu'ils craignaient : rien n'était apparu... Mon cœur se serra... La couleur du ciel... Le soleil de ce jour-là, je m'en souvenais... Revali, le prodige Piaf s'approcha à son tour et dit :

« Toujours rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de pouvoir du sceau ?... ». Ma sœur joignit ses mains puis baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois en disant : « Pardonnez-moi. ». À ses mots, une grande femme Guérudo prit la parole, il s'agissait d'Urbosa:

« Allons, Madame... Vous avez fait de votre mieux. On n'y peut rien si cela n'a pas fonctionné. Après tout, la méditation n'est peut-être pas le seul moyen d'éveiller le pouvoir du sceau. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il finisse par se manifester d'une autre manière.  
-Merci Urbosa... ».

Elle semblait tellement triste et désemparée... J'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras dans ces moments-là... Je concentrais mon attention sur Mipha qui regardait Link avant de s'adresser à ma soeur :

« Votre Altesse... C'est un peu difficile à expliquer... ». Elle s'approcha timidement de ma sœur tout en continuant : « Voilà... Je me suis demandé... À quoi je pensais quand j'utilisais mes pouvoirs de guérisons. ».

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de dire : « Eh bien... En fait... Je... ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le sol tremblait d'une force inimaginable. Il tremblait d'une telle force que tout le monde manquait de tomber au sol. Link aida ma sœur à garder son équilibre alors que la terre continuait à gronder. Revali s'envola dans les airs pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le ciel devint petit à petit corrompus, envahis par d'énormes nuages violets. Revali regagna la terre ferme où les autres observèrent en direction du château. Urbosa prit la parole à nouveau, Daruk lui emboîta le pas :

« On dirait...  
-Mouais, pas de toute...  
-Ca y est.  
-C'est lui. ».

Tous parlèrent les uns après les autres sauf Link et ma sœur. Les yeux de Zelda s'élargirent de manière ahurissante et elle dit : « Il s'est éveillé ! ». Des éclairs rouges menaçaient les cieux tandis que ma sœur reculait dans la peur, elle avait du mal à respirer. Daruk se retourna pour l'observer et tenter de la rassurer :

« Vous inquiétez pas, Princesse ! Moi et les autres, on va s'en occuper nous-mêmes ! » Il se redressait pour attirer l'attention de toute l'assemblé :  
« Écoutez-moi ! Tous dans les créatures divines, prêt à le canarder ! Dès que Link engage le combat contre Ganon, on fait feu comme un seul homme ! ». Il concentra son attention uniquement sur Link désormais : « P'tit gars ! Toi, tu vas au château d'Hyrule ! On sera là pour te couvrir, alors transforme-moi ce Ganon en chair à pâté ! ». Urbosa prit place derrière ma sœur et saisit ses épaules :

« Allez, venez, Madame. Vous devez vous mettre en lieu sûr. ». Elle baissa les yeux et dit : « Pas question ! Laissez-moi vous suivre ! Je ne vous serai sûrement pas d'un très grand secours, mais... Ma sœur est au château... Il faut que je la voie ! Je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Pas aujourd'hui... ».

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entendis avant que tout ne devienne noir une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Link lâchèrent les miennes et j'ouvris doucement les yeux, rencontrant les siens. Un silence s'installa, ne sachant pas quoi dire...

Ma sœur... Je venais de la revoir au travers d'un souvenir... Elle s'inquiétait pour moi... Au lieu de se mettre à l'abri, elle a préféré essayer de me rejoindre... Link me sortit de mes pensées mélancolique me demandant : « S'agissait-il d'un jour important pour Son Altesse ? ». Je regardais le contenu de mon assiette avant de répondre à sa question :

« À vrai dire... Le jour où Ganon s'est réveillé... C'était le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Nous étions censées le fêter ensemble, sauf que nous nous sommes violemment disputer avant qu'elle ne parte avec toi en direction de la montagne de Lannelle. Nous n'avons donc jamais pu célébrer ce jour et quand bien même... Il aurait été possible de le fêter, je ne pense pas que nous l'aurions fait de toutes manières. ».

Ses yeux s'élargirent, j'étais persuadé de lire dans son regard un « désolé ». Mais tout ça ce n'était que des petits détails insensés. Cette fois, c'est moi qui brisai le silence de ma voix :

« Comment as-tu fait pour me partager ce souvenir ? ». Il haussa les épaules en reportant son regard sur la tablette Sheikah à sa ceinture : « À vrai dire... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, visiblement, l'esprit se laisse aisément convaincre. Cependant, je ne sais pas si cela est possible avec d'autres souvenirs que ceux de Son Altesse Zelda. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il s'agisse des souvenirs d'une autre personne. ».

Ah, je vois... J'espère qu'il pourra m'en partager d'autre... J'aimerais en savoir plus sur leur voyage d'autrefois. Ses yeux exprimèrent un souhait silencieux, visiblement en attente d'une quelconque invitation pour me dire ce qui le tourmentait, je fis :

« Quoi ?  
-Je me demandais... Tu me caches beaucoup de choses. ». Sans raison apparente, mon cœur accéléra, je me sentis pris au piège... Lui cacher des choses ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Essayais-je de me convaincre.

« Hein ? Mais... Comment ça te cacher des choses ?  
-Tu connais beaucoup sur ma vie passé, mais je ne connais presque rien de toi. Je sais juste que tu es la sœur maudite de Son Altesse Zelda et que comme moi tu as dormis cent ans. Mais rien d'autre. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi dans le passé et j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas encore tout dit. ».

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il voulait que je m'ouvre à lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas nécessaire selon moi. Je n'ai rien à lui dire d'autres, de toutes façons... Une fois Ganon vaincue, je disparaîtrais à vie sans ne laisser aucune trace.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop parler de mon passé, de toutes façons, ça n'a aucune importance ? N'est-ce pas ? En quoi ce qui s'est passé il y a 100 ans pourrait t'intéresser ? ».  
Je feignis un rire puis je me levais et débarrassais mon assiette, gardant un sourire placardé sur mon visage. Link fit de même, sauf pour le sourire, puis il retourna dehors, je le suivais. Nous nous asseyions près du feu pour nous réchauffer tandis que je serrais mon manteau plus près contre mon corps.

« Demain nous partons pour Akkala. Je pense que nous mettrons plus d'une journée minimum pour rejoindre le laboratoire antique, sans compter notre escale à Euzero. Ça, c'est si nous partons de la tour de Lannelle. Cependant, nous avons besoin des chevaux, donc... Il faudra partir de Cocorico, cela risque de rallonger considérablement notre voyage vers Akkala. ».

Dis-je. Link secoua la tête en désaccord avant de me dire, le plus naturellement possible : « Nous partirons de Lannelle, les chevaux, nous rejoindrons là-bas. » Bon... Il a dû fumer ou boire un truc pas bon lui.

« Les chevaux ne vont pas nous rejoindre là-bas ! T'es vraiment attardé ou quoi ?  
-Tu verras. S'ils nous rejoignent là-bas, tu me dois cent rubis.  
-HEIN ?! T'as rêvé, j'suis fauché !  
-Une princesse fauchée ? Je trouve ça assez comique. » Je rougissais... Il n'avait pas tort... D'ailleurs en parlant de rubis... :

« D'ailleurs ; tu n'aurais pas quelque rubis à me prêter ?... J'aimerais dormir à l'auberge, mais... J'ai plus rien du tout ! » Je frottais l'arrière de ma tête, honteuse de ma situation. Mais, je gardais tout de même le sourire tentant de garder une once de dignité. Il me dévisageait : « À vrai dire, je n'ai plus rien moi non plus. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. ».

Mon visage devint rouge écarlate en un rien de temps... Dormir ici ?... Avec lui ?... Et puis quoi encore ?! Remarquant le changement de couleur soudain sur mon visage, le héros tenta de me rassurer :

« Je peux dormir dehors si ça te gêne tant que ça. Je m'en fiche.  
-Non, c'est bon, ça ne me gêne pas ! ». Mensonge. « Tu risquerais de tomber malade, l'hiver approche malgré tout. » Il rit légèrement tout en continuant de réchauffer ses mains près du feu : « Je ne vais rien te faire rassures toi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Je rougissais de plus belle : « Je sais ! Pas la peine de le préciser ! ».

Il rit de plus belle tandis que je me dirigeai vers la maison en lui criant : « Je vais me coucher, mais te fais pas d'idée, entendu ?! ».

Il ne pouvait plus contenir son rire alors que je refermais la porte de la maison. Je me retrouvais alors seule dans cette bâtisse... Mais plus pour très longtemps... Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine. Calme toi Kitsis... C'est juste une nuit avec lui... Tu as déjà dormi avec un homme, c'est juste pour dépanner rien de plus ! Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de rougir comme une folle... Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme... C'était Link...

Justement ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse me mettre dans un état pareil, me hurlais-je mentalement...  
Ou peut-être quelques papillons qui batifolaient dans mon estomac...

Je secouais vivement la tête, tentant de faire sortir cette pensée stupide puis me dirigeais à l'étage où je me changeais avant d'entrer dans le lit. Je me recroquevillais pour prendre le moins de place possible. Je ne voulais absolument pas obtenir un quelconque contact physique avec le héros durant la nuit... Mais je savais bien que ça allait être compliqué étant donné ma fâcheuse tendance à prendre toute la place...

J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir puis être refermée, à clé cette fois. Merde... Il arrive. Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau dans la panique. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... « FAIT SEMBLANT DE DORMIR ! » Me cria mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux puis tentai de me vider l'esprit pour m'endormir. Ma respiration s'apaisait petit à petit alors que mon cœur battait toujours la chamade... Au secours...

Je l'entendis entrer dans une autre pièce que je devinai être la salle d'eau... Ouf... Échappé bel... Je pouvais alors commencer à m'endormir petit à petit sans vraiment prêter attention à l'homme présent dans la maison. J'entendis de l'eau couler, il ne serait pas là avant un moment. Je me détendais complètement cette fois-ci et fermais les yeux une bonne fois pour toute en essayant de ne pas les rouvrir.

Je sentis mon corps se détendre, je commençai à m'endormir pour de bon... Je pensais comme d'habitude au passé, au souvenir que j'avais pu observer aujourd'hui. Ma sœur... Malgré notre dispute et toutes les choses horrible que nous nous étions dites... S'était inquiété pour moi... Si seulement elle avait su que je n'étais pas au château à ce moment-là...

Je me réveillais d'une nuit assez agitée, je n'avais pas vraiment bien dormi... Je ne pouvais pas prendre toute la place, c'était surtout à cause de ça. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir le lit vide de tout autre présence... Il n'était pas venue ? Pourtant, je suis persuadé d'avoir senti une présence à mes côtés. Je me redressais, m'asseyant dans le lit puis j'observais autour de moi... Personne.

Je me levai et pris mon manteau que j'enfilais avant de descendre. Toujours personne... Il est passé où encore cet abruti ? C'est en ouvrant la porte que je découvris une silhouette assise près du feu, après cuisiner quelque chose. Cette dernière se retourna en direction de l'agitation venant troubler le calme du matin. Il faisait froid et je frissonnais... Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand je fis demi-tour. Désolé Link, mais j'ai ni le courage ni la foi de te rejoindre dehors ! Je rentrais et retournais à l'étage pour me faufiler à nouveau sous la couette...

Il faisait chaud et j'étais encore fatigué, j'aurais pu rester couché ici pendant des années... Nan des siècles ! Mais visiblement, quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un monta les escaliers. La couverture fut retirée et je grelottai tout en me redressant : « T'es pas drôle. » Il soupirait :

« Toi non plus. Lève-toi, on part dans quelques minutes. ». Il se retourna pour descendre, mais je l'arrêtai de ma voix :

« Tu n'as pas dormi avec moi cette nuit ?  
-Si, c'est juste que tu dors bien plus que moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester dans un lit si je ne dors pas. ». À ces mots, il recommença à s'en aller tandis que mes joues se teintèrent de rouge une fois de plus. Je l'interrompais à nouveau avant qu'il ne soit hors de porter de ma voix et de mes yeux :

« J'ai rien fait de bizarre durant la nuit ?! ». Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois sur le visage : « Ça, c'est un secret. ». Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre tout à coup... JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je me levai, puis pris mes affaires. Le héros poursuivait sa route dans les escaliers. Je le suivis, tout en essayant de ranger mes affaires dans ma sacoche qui, soit dite en passant, avait beaucoup de difficultées à fermer. Merde... Je vais encore devoir en racheter une.

J'observais Link préparer la sienne sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Elle était à peine plus grande que les miennes et pourtant, il mettait deux fois plus de trucs dedans... Comment fait-il ?! Je le dévisageai, et il comprit de par mon regard ce qui m'intriguais : « J'ai rencontré un Korogu quand je me dirigeais seul vers Cocorico. Il m'a proposé d'enchanter ma sacoche en échange de noix Korogu que d'autre de ces confrères m'ont offert. ». Ah... Je comprends.

Cela me rappelait que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait avant de me rejoindre à Cocorico. Je garderais cette question pour la longue route qui nous attendait. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau pour me préparer et enfiler ma tenue bleue habituelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, je rejoignis Link, enfin prête à partir. Il verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers moi. Il allait nous téléporter à la tour de Lannelle. L'adrénaline envahit mon corps, excitée de poursuivre notre aventure et de découvrir de nouveau souvenir... Mais lorsqu'il saisit mes mains, une voix dans ma tête résonna :

« _La prochaine fois sera la bonne._ » Mon cœur battait plus vite... Je voulais tant savoir de qui il s'agissait et pourtant... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

 **Je publie ce chapitre avec une semaine de retard, vous m'en voyez désolé, malheureusement, ce qui n'était censé être qu'une relecture à la base, s'est transformé en une semi-réécriture du chapitre.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, même s'il peut sembler insignifiant et inutile, retenez bien qu'il aura un rôle crucial dans le futur voir même, vital. 😉 Ensuite, une grosse référence au personnage dont est inspiré Kitsis est énoncé dans ce chapitre, comprendra qui pourra !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Arrivé à la tour de Lannelle, la prophétie émise par Link se réalisa... Les chevaux étaient là... C'était agréablement surprise que je me dirigeais vers ma monture, lui offrant quelques caresses jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail me revint à l'esprit. Je devais 100 rubis au héros... Et grande nouvelle... Je ne les avais pas !

Je lançais un regard discret dans sa direction tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa jument, prêt à monter. Il semblait avoir oublié, et je n'allais sûrement pas le lui rappeler !

Sans plus attendre, je mis le pied à l'étrier pour ne pas être devancé par l'autre cavalier. Nous nous m'étions en route pour rejoindre le chemin principal passant par derrière les falaises Zoras. On pouvait voir la route que nous avions emprunté pour rejoindre le Domaine Zora, il y a de cela quelques jours déjà. Mon cœur se serrait un peu, ce peuple avait été incroyablement amical, me faisant oublier quelque peu les douleurs du passé. Mais connaissant Daruk, je me doutais bien que les Gorons trouveraient le moyen de faire honneur à leurs réputations de bon vivant !

Peu à peu, les paysages changèrent et les panneaux annoncèrent que nous nous rapprochions de notre destination. La tour d'Akkala restait hors de porter, il était encore impossible de la discerner d'où nous nous trouvions. Je suivais Link qui ne faisait rien de plus que suivre lui-même la route, jusque-là, nous pouvions nous en sortir. Il fallait juste éviter de partir en direction de la montagne de la mort pour le moment.

Après plusieurs heures à galoper dans les plaines, nous pouvions enfin distinguer la haute structure grimpante vers le ciel. La tour n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, nous laissant encore un peu de temps avant de l'atteindre. Je marchais aux côtés du héros, n'ayant de cesse de remuer dans ma tête une question à laquelle j'avais déjà pensé plus tôt. Je pris un aperçu du Prodige, concentré sur l'objet antique entre ses mains. Je pris l'initiative de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion : « Link ? Je peux te poser une question ? ». Il me regarda, surpris de mes soudaines paroles, puis, il acquiesça m'accordant ma requête :

« Je me demandais... Qu'as-tu fait avant d'arriver à Cocorico ? Lorsque tu t'es réveillé... ». Il semblait bien plus surpris par ma question, jusqu'à ce que la mine étonnée fut remplacée par un air pensif, cherchant sûrement dans ses souvenirs. Il prit la parole au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions :

« Je me suis réveillé dans un sanctuaire, recouvert d'un liquide non-identifié, avec rien d'autre que la tablette Sheikah comme guide. Je l'ai prise puis j'ai exploré la zone dans laquelle j'étais, c'était un plateau dénué de toutes présences autre que celles des monstres. En cherchant un moyen de m'enfuir du plateau, j'ai rencontré un vieil homme qui m'a appris à ouvrir les sanctuaires... C'est aussi lui qui m'a donné la paravoile, il était âgé d'une soixantaine d'années et avait une longue barbe blanche. Il m'a parlé de la princesse Zelda ainsi que du fléau, Ganon. Enfin, il me guida vers Impa, me disant qu'elle pourrait me venir en aide. »

Un vieil homme ?... Âgé d'une soixante d'année avec une barbe blanche et une paravoile ? Le portrait se dessinant dans ma tête était celui d'un homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour être mon géniteur, qui fit de ma vie un cauchemar. Je ne réalisais pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'élargirent et que ma voix n'exprime ma surprise :

« T-tu... Tu as rencontré mon père ?... Enfin... Tu l'avais déjà rencontré il y a cent ans... Mais.. Eh bien... J'ignorais complètement qu'il était encore en vie... Où est-il ?  
-Il n'est plus de ce monde, je communiquais avec son esprit. Il avait pris la forme d'un vieillard des montagnes, très loin de son titre de Roi d'Hyrule ainsi que de sa véritable apparence. C'est seulement lorsque nos chemins se sont séparés qu'il a dénié me faire part de son identité, sans me laisser le temps de poser plus de questions sur mon passé. ».

Je n'en revenais pas... Mon père était bel et bien mort... Mais plutôt que de venir me voir à mon réveil... Il est allé rendre visite au Héros... J'ai toujours su qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir en tant que fils voir... Beau-fils... Qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne plus m'avoir sur les bras... Mais que suis-je bête ! Ça, il l'avait fait, prévoyant de me passer la corde au cou, une semaine après mon anniversaire. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Link poursuivit : « Une fois en possession de la paravoile, j'ai pu m'échapper du plateau du Prélude et commencer à rejoindre le village de Cocorico. Des tours sont sorties du sol et j'en ai profité pour récolter les informations des pierres guides et commencer à compléter ma carte. Après, je suis arrivé à Cocorico et tu connais la suite. ». J'acquiesçais lentement, prenant en compte toutes les informations. « Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait avant qu'on ne se retrouve ? ».

Je n'étais pas surprise de sa question, après tout, c'était normale qu'il me la pose en retour :  
« Mon réveil a été similaire au tien. Cependant, en sortant du sanctuaire qui m'a apparemment maintenu en vie durant ce siècle, je n'ai rencontré personne dans les alentours. Pas même un vieil homme s'avérant être le Roi d'Hyrule... Seulement des gardiens prêts à me tuer. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir de ce lieu abandonné, puis, j'ai marché seule pendant quelque temps à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est seulement lors d'un affrontement, ou plutôt d'une fuite avec des monstres que j'ai retrouvé un Hylien. Il m'a aidé, avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot. Il m'avait cependant désigné l'emplacement d'un relais, ayant sûrement dû remarquer que j'étais perdue. Là-bas, j'ai trouvé de l'aide, un cheval et des personnes en mesure de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Un dénommé Rain m'a accompagné jusqu'à Cocorico sans rien demander en retour et m'offrant même un cheval. Je ne peux décrire au combien je lui suis reconnaissante. Puis, je t'ai retrouvé. »

Link me regarda sans rien ajouter d'autre, puis il positionna ses yeux sur la route sans plus me prêter d'attention.

Pensant que notre conversation s'achevait, je fis de même. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que le héros relança une discussion sur un détail censé être camouflé : « J'ai déjà remarqué ce tatouage sur ton bras gauche et je me demandais s'il possédait une quelconque signification ou pas. ».

Il désigna mon bras avec son index, visant très clairement deux chiffre rouge dessiné juste en dessous de mon épaule. Je regardais le sujet de sa question. Il s'agissait d'un 0 et d'un 2. Ah ça... Je réfléchissais pour me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait, qu'une seule chose me revint à l'esprit : « Je l'avais à ma naissance. Ma sœur à obtenu la marque de la triforce, moi, j'ai obtenue celle-ci. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour me rappeler que j'étais la numéros deux... La seconde princesse d'Hyrule. »

Link enleva le gant recouvrant sa main gauche et se mit à l'observer, disant quelques secondes plus tard : « Tu parles de ce symbole ? ». Le symbole de la triforce trônait sur le dos de sa main... Comme ma sœur. Aucun doute, il était le héros d'Hyrule.

« Oui en effet. Ma sœur possède la même et Ganon aussi est censé l'avoir. Même si je fais partie de la famille royale, je ne possède pas de marque de la triforce ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me rattacher à la Déesse Hylia. Juste mon sang qui apparemment serait le sien. Mais, contrairement à celui de Zelda, le mien n'est pas « pur » comme disait mon père. ». Link soupira légèrement avant de dire : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le royaume te considérait comme différente ou maudite. Tu me sembles tout à fait normal. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta... Il me trouvait normal ?... C'était sûrement la chose la plus gentille qu'il m'ait dite de toute ma vie... Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cela me faisait plaisir... C'était stupide... Mais j'assumais. Je souriais légèrement alors que nous continuions notre route en direction de la tour d'Akkala qui aux premiers abords ne semblait pas si particulière... Nous nous trompions.

***  
Nous avions laissé les chevaux sur le chemin principal et ainsi nous nous retrouvions au pied d'une grande montagne sur laquelle reposait la tour. Très vite, deux problèmes se posaient. Tout d'abord, des gardiens sentinelles surveillaient la zone, prêt à nous tirer dessus si par malheur nous entrions dans leur champ de vision. Le second problème était les monstres qui obstruaient les escaliers menant à la tour... Impossible de passer dans ces conditions. Je regardai Link, attendant qu'il me fasse par d'une idée de génie pour arriver entier au sommet de la montagne. Puis, sans réfléchir, il dit :

« Tu ne sais pas voler par hasard ? ». Je me frappais mentalement, exaspéré par sa stupidité avant de l'exprimer verbalement :

« Non, je ne sais pas voler ! Alors trouve une meilleur idée pour esquiver ces gardiens ou je m'en vais ! ». Je commençais à marcher en direction des chevaux, montrant que mes menaces n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air. Sa voix m'interrompit dans ma fuite :

« Il faut rester discret pour ne pas nous faire repérer par les gardiens. Seulement, les monstres risquent de rendre cette tâche bien plus compliquée que prévu.  
-Merci, j'avais remarqué !  
-Il faudrait déstabiliser les monstres à distance avant d'aller les affronter au corps-à-corps. Je vais rester en retrait et créer des bombes avec la tablette Sheikah, pendant qu'ils seront étourdis, tu te chargeras de les prendre en traître et de les tuer. Tout ça en une poignée de secondes. Tu t'en sens capable ? ».

Je le regardais d'un air surpris :

« Pour qui tu me prends ?! Bien sûr que je peux y arriver ! Compte sur moi ! ». J'avançais d'un pas déterminé, prête à prouver ma valeur, quand Link me retint par le bras pour me dire : « Quand je lancerais la bombe, je sifflerais, il faudra que tu te mettes à couvert compris ? » Je lui fis un sourire en guise de oui.

Je me remis en route prenant soin de ne pas être détecté. Les monstres ne me regardaient pas, c'était parfait ! Link me suivait à quelques mètres, préparant sa tablette Sheikah.

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait préconisé lorsqu'un sifflement retentit, suivit d'une bombe traversant les airs en direction des monstres. Elle ne tarda pas exploser, ne laissant pas le temps aux viles créatures de prendre connaissance de cet objet inconnu. Le choc n'était pas suffisant pour les tuer, mais assez pour les secouer.

Ils tombèrent tous à terre et je me précipitai pour aller leur administrer le coup de grâce. Je sortis ma lance tout en poursuivant ma course. Je ne devais pas leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Une fois à porter de mon arme, je plantais cette dernière dans un d'entre eux tout en donnant un coup de pied à un autre pour qu'il tombe dans le vide au-delà des escaliers. Ils n'étaient que deux, je fis alors signe à Link de venir, la sentinelle se rapprochait petit à petit et il fallait partir maintenant.

Je n'attendais pas complètement qu'il m'ait rejoints pour recommencer à courir, de toutes façons, il me rattrapait et en quelques secondes il était de nouveau à mes côtés préparant une autre bombe bleu. Nous arrivions à un autre pallié avec un simple bokoblin pas grand chose d'intéressant. Link siffla et je vu la bombe passer au-dessus de moi pour aller à la rencontre du monstre. Je m'agenouillais, plaçant mes mains sur ma tête pour me protéger. Une fois que le son de l'explosion eut fini de retentir, je me relevai pour découvrir que le bokoblins avait été éjecté dans le vide à cause du souffle provoqué par cette dernière. Tant mieux !

Sans plus tarder, nous reprenions notre course effrénée dans les escaliers, ne nous laissant pas le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

En peu de temps, nous atteignions un autre pallié où se trouvait un autre gardien sentinelle faisant sa ronde... Bien plus rapide que celui plus en bas... Je commençais à paniquer, me demandant comment nous allions nous faire pour l'esquiver. Link avait la réponse à cette question : On l'esquive pas !

Il continua à courir, saisissant ma main au passage pour m'imposer un rythme que je ne pourrais normalement pas suivre. Le gardien était à l'autre bout de l'escalier en pierre pour le moment, mais il n'allait pas tarder à se rapprocher de nous. Une grande caisse en fer se trouvait à mi-chemin, sur un petit pallier. Link eut la même idée que moi, me tirant avec lui derrière la caisse où nous nous agenouillions pour nous cacher.

J'étais hors d'haleine, tentant malgré tout de reprendre ma respiration du mieux que je pus... Je n'étais pas aussi endurante que lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le héros, juste un peu essoufflé... Déesse, c'est pas un hyliens... Impossible. Il me questionna, alors que je tentai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque se rapprochant de la normalité... :

« Ça va ?  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux... Mais ça va aller... ».

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse avant de passer sa tête en dehors de notre cachette, cherchant à repérer l'emplacement de la sentinelle... Il aurait mieux fait de regarder au-dessus... Un point rouge nous visait et nous nous levions le plus rapidement possible.

Mince... J'entendis le gardien charger petit à petit son laser tandis que nous courrions le plus loin possible pour espérer l'éviter. Déesse, je vous en supplie ! C'est bête d'être arrivé jusqu'ici pour mourir maintenant ! La détonation du laser n'allait pas tarder à se faire entendre, mais Link s'arrêta de courir, dégainant son arc... Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ?! Il me regarda avant de dire :

« Cours ! Reste pas là ! »... J'aimerais bien sauver ma peau ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser cet imbécile ici ! Je voyais le gardien prendre seulement Link pour cible tandis que celui-ci bandait son arc avec une simple flèche. Il visa l'œil par lequel

Il s'apprêtait à tirer son laser et sans aucune hésitation, il décocha la flèche. Cela ne fit pas exploser le gardien, mais c'était suffisant pour le faire chavirer de gauche à droite, le faisant rater son tir. Link se retourna et continua à courir. Je le suivais du mieux que je pouvais.

Nous montions deux autres escaliers sans nous arrêter. Mais je ne pouvais plus courir... Je m'effondrais sur un des paliers alors que Link continuait. Je me retournai... Le gardien ne nous suivait plus désormais, nous avions dû quitter sa zone de surveillance. Link se retourna en voyant que je ne lui suivais pas, il vint me rejoindre, essayant de m'aider à me relever... Je l'en empêchais : « A-attend... Laisse moi... Respirer... Cinq secondes. ». J'étais à bout de souffle, haletant presque pour de l'oxygène. Parler avait déjà été un effort presque surhumain. Le héros plaça une main sur mon dos, une fois agenouillé près de moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais rétablie de notre course effrénée et je me relevais. Link m'aida, mais je l'arrêtai dans sa tentative d'altruisme : « Ça va, je vais bien... Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Allons-y. ». Il acquiesça et me laissa enfin. Mon cœur battait toujours fort dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort...

De la distance... J'ai besoin de distance...

Nous continuions notre ascension à un rythme un peu plus lent. Le prochain pallié était bien plus grand que tous les autres rencontrés précédemment. Face à nous, se trouvaient un Moblin et un Bokoblin... Nous évitions l'option : combat inutile et nous dirigions directement vers le prochain escalier, menant droit vers un gardien.

On réutilisait la technique de Link qui était : fonçons dans le tas et on verra. Le héros préparait son arc pour quand le gardiens nous repérerait. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider... Cela fit naître un léger sentiment d'inutilité, me rappelant aussi que je devrais sûrement trouver un arc moi aussi. Le gardien nous remarqua immédiatement, mais nous continuions de courir en direction du sommet. C'était le dernier obstacle avant d'atteindre la tour.

Le gardien commença à charger, comme prévu tandis que Link tira sa flèche... Il rata malheureusement sa cible ce qui eut pour effet de le figer sur place. Comme si c'était la première fois. J'attendis quelques secondes pour voir s'il comptait reprendre ses esprits, mais lorsque ceci s'avéra inutile, je saisis à mon tour sa main et le traînai vers le sommet : « Link ! C'est pas le moment de réfléchir ! ».

Il revint à lieu et se remit à courir, me dépassant rapidement, commençant à imposer un rythme bien plus rapide. Nous courions le plus vite possible, mais le gardien nous rattrapais malgré tout nos efforts, je tournai la tête pour le voir charger son laser... Je n'eus qu'une seconde pour réagir alors qu'il nous tirait dessus. Je sautai en direction de Link une fois que nos pieds prirent contact avec un autre sol. Je lui tombais dessus et nous roulions à quelques mètres. Le souffle de l'explosion nous propulsais un peu plus loin, mais... Nous étions en vie...

Je me redressais avec difficulté, désorientée et atteinte de surdité pendant quelques secondes à cause du bruit de l'explosion. Je pris un aperçus du gardien au loin. Il ne pouvait plus nous attaquer, nous étions hors de sa zone de surveillance. Il pleuvait et une tempête commençait à faire rage, mais au moins... Nous étions en vie. Je regardai l'homme allongé près de moi et je m'empressai de saisir ses épaules : « Link ! Ça va ?! ». Il se redressa à son tour et me regarda en tenant sa tête : « Un peu sonné, mais ça va aller. Toi, rien de cassé ?  
-Non ça va. ».

L'entraide était de mise afin de réussir à tenir debout. Nous regardions la fameuse tour pour laquelle nous venions de faire l'équivalent d'un marathon. Seulement, nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines. J'aurais espéré que l'ascension de cette montagne aurait été la seule difficulté rencontrée pour récupérer les données de cette région.

Mais mes espoirs se dissipèrent en remarquant que la tour se trouvait au milieu d'un village en ruine recouvert de corruption...

Link analysa en quelques secondes notre situation avant de dire: « Il faut traverser les ruines et s'en servir comme pont pour rejoindre la tour. Attends-moi là.  
-Hors de question ! Je viens ! ».

Il me regarda d'un air surpris puis agacé : « Toi et la corruption ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage, alors reste là. ». Il commença à se diriger vers une ruine non contaminée pour traverser la marre de corruption et je le suivis.

Il soupira tout en se retournant, m'offrant un regard méprisant. Avant qu'il ne me dispute, je lui fis directement part de mes attentions et de ma détermination : « Désolé, mais je te suivrais que tu le veuilles ou non. ».

Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu avant qu'il ne soupire une fois de plus et dise : « Très bien, mais fais attention. Si tu mets, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dedans, je t'y jette toute entière. ». Je souriais comme une enfant heureuse de pouvoir accompagner son grand frère.

J'étais essoufflé et couverte d'égratignure lorsque nous atteignions enfin le sommet de la tour. L'ascension de la montagne n'était qu'un avant-goût, à peine suffisant pour nous préparer à ce que nous venions de vivre. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais faillis tomber dans la corruption, ni le nombre de réprimandes offerte par le héros.

Ce dernier était après récupérer les données pour lesquelles nous venions de traverser ce parcours du combattant. Quant à moi, j'étais étalé avec aucune sensualité sur le sol, respirant comme un bœuf. Malgré la fatigue, je ne pouvais cesser de me répéter : Déesse, je suis en vie...

Je respirai un grand bol d'air, décidant qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever après quelques minutes à me reposer. Je me redressai avec difficulté avant de marcher pour observer le panorama que nous offrait la tour. Il y avait une carcasse de gardiens au sommet de celle-ci...

Il devait être là lorsqu'elle sortit de terre. Heureusement, il était désactivé et ne pouvait rien nous faire. Je me rapprochai du bord de la plateforme, accueillis par un vent froid amené par l'orage qui menaçait le ciel.

On pouvait voir la tour d'Ordinn pile dans l'axe de celle d'Akkala ainsi que la montagne de la mort et son volcan. Au loin, je pouvais apercevoir le château, et à son opposé, les limites de notre royaume symbolisé par la mer. Akkala n'était pas vraiment réputé pour ses terres marines au contraire d'Écaraille. Il y pleuvait assez souvent, et la mer était tout aussi fréquemment agité, la navigation n'était pas une bonne idée.

Link terminait de récupérer les informations concernant la région et je me dirigeais près de lui pour regarder la carte alors qu'elle s'affichait à l'écran. Nous étions encore à une demi-journée du laboratoire antique d'Akkala... La région était vraiment grande, plus grande que les autres que nous avions visité... J'étais déjà fatigué et nous n'étions qu'à la moitié.

Je soupirais, déprimé par cette pensée puis j'en venais à une conclusion : je dormirais sur le dos d'Orbital.

Link regarda autour de nous avant de dire : « J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici.  
-Hein ?! Tu as un souvenir ?! ».

La lueur d'enthousiasme qui venait de naître dans mon esprit se dissipa lorsqu'il secoua la tête en signe de 'non'. Il alla dans l'album de sa tablette Sheikah où était exposé les 12 photos qu'eut prit ma sœur. Il poursuivit en observant les photos : « Ça doit être mon imagination... Aucune photo ne ressemble à un quelconque lieu de cette région. ». Je lui pris la tablette des mains et analysai à mon tour les clichés. Il avait déjà visité les zones des clichés n°2 et n°11.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la 9ème photo... C'était une source... Impossible que ce soit celle de la sagesse vu qu'elle apparaissait dans le souvenir de la photo n°11. La source du courage se trouvait dans la région du Lac Hylia...

La seule source dont il pouvait s'agir était celle de la force et d'après les ouvrages que j'avais lus, il y a plus de 100 ans, cette dernière ce trouvait à Akkala !

« Link ! Cette source se trouve dans cette région ! Nous allons devoir la chercher pour que tu puisses trouver le souvenir lié à celle-ci ! Nous y irons après être allé au laboratoire antique d'Akkala. Il faut aussi qu'on aille au fameux Village d'Euzero. Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche avant de pouvoir aller en direction d'Ordinn. ».

Il acquiesça avant de ranger sa tablette et se diriger vers le bord de la plateforme en direction de l'Est. Il regarda l'horizon, semblant réfléchir puis dit : « Visiblement, nous avons trouvé le village d'Euzero. ». Il me pointa une petite île circulaire dans le lac d'Akkala. Elle était reliée au reste du continent par un pont en pierre... Il est idiot ?... C'est une île rien de plus, pas même une habitation pour quiconque souhaiterait y vivre. Ce n'est pas un village...

Justement, l'île correspondait parfaitement à la description de l'homme chez Link ! Bon eh bien... Qu'il en soit ainsi, dirigeons-nous là-bas. Link me regardait, attendant mon verdict : « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? On va vers le sanctuaire ! On ira à Euzero après !». Il acquiesça puis me tendis la main.

Je la pris, puis il me plaça devant lui avant de passer ses bras autour de moi et de nous jeter dans le vide.

Nous arrivions au bout d'une dizaine de minutes au sanctuaire qui intéressait Link. Il entrait à l'intérieur alors que je l'attendais dehors. Je pris un coup d'œil des alentours, n'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire. Il y avait 3 petites statuettes derrière le sanctuaire...

Elle ressemblait aux statuettes devant lesquelles nous faisions nos prières et nos offrandes à la déesse Hylia avec Zelda... Je vais profiter de l'absence de Link pour prier, pensais-je. Je sortis 3 pommes de ma sacoche et les installais devant chacune des statuts avant de joindre mes mains et entamer ma prière pour Hylia...

Mais un « Pouf » me sortit de ma transe... Un petit Korogu tout vert et tout mignon apparut devant moi en se tenant à une feuille tournante lui permettant de rester dans les airs... Hein ?...

Il rit joyeusement avant de dire : « Nom d'une feuille ! Tu m'as trouvé ! ». Il me tendit une noix dans sa petite main et je la saisis lorsqu'il me dit « À la revoyure ! » ... C'était donc de ça que me parlait Link ?... Les korogus étaient les habitants miniatures de la grande forêt d'Hyrule au Nord du château. Ils étaient des sortes de... Eh bien... Je ne savais pas vraiment ; ils n'étaient pas de formes humanoïdes.

Ils avaient généralement une feuille leur servant de visage avec seulement un petit nez en dépassant. Ils étaient adorables... J'approchais mon doigt de son petit corps pour le toucher, mais cela eut pour effet de le chatouiller et il commença à rigoler de manière tellement mignonne... Hanw... Je commençais à craquer. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi.

Il est tellement adorable ! Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et le tenais au-dessus de moi alors qu'il riait. Je riais aussi, cela dit, sans aucune raison... Je voulais le garder avec moi ! Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai et cette première rencontre était plus qu'acceptable. Je continuai à le chatouiller et je ne me rendis pas compte que nous roulions petit à petit... Jusqu'à descendre entièrement la colline sur laquelle se trouvait le sanctuaire.

Je riais sans discontinuer, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé de manière insouciante...

Il riait toujours dans mes bras avant que je ne le lâche pour me redresser. Je le regardai en souriant puis disant : « Nous nous sommes bien amusé, mais nous devons nous dire au revoir maintenant. ». Il semblait un peu triste, mais je lui offris un sourire comme lot de consolation. Cependant, il ne voulait toujours pas partir :

« Allez, rejoins ta famille ou tes amis Korogus. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi... Mais promis je viendrais te voir à ton village, attend moi là-bas d'accord ? ». Lorsque je me levai, il attrapa ma cheville pour m'empêcher de partir.

Je... Je veux le garder ! Mais... Les korogus doivent rester libre, ils ne sont pas destiné à la vie en captivité. Je vu Link en haut de la colline après me chercher, il me repéra et descendit dans ma direction. En attendant que le héros ne nous rejoigne, j'essayais de faire la morale à la petite créature à mes pieds :

« Il faut que tu restes là ! Je ne peux pas te garder avec moi... Même si je le veux ! ». Il fit la moue et j'essayai de résister. Link arriva près de moi et il regarda le petit Korogu entre mes mains... Je lui fis un regard des plus mignon que je puisse faire en le suppliant, mais il me répondit de manière sèche : « Non, on ne peut pas le garder. »

... Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je baissais la tête pour regarder à nouveau la petite créature, et je lui dis : « Promis on se reverra petit gars ! ». Je commençai à partir avec Link quand je me retournai pour l'observer pleurer... Nan, je ne peux pas le laisser là tout seul ! Je fis demi-tour et je le pris avec moi :

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici ! Je vais t'emmener avec nous jusqu'au laboratoire antique ! Tu vas t'appeler... Laisse moi réfléchir... Nono ! C'est simple mais efficace, ça te convient ? ». Nono acquiesçait avant d'aller se nicher sur mon épaule derrière mes cheveux pour que Link ne le remarque pas.

Celui-ci était déjà sur la route principale et il sifflait. Pourquoi siffle-t-il ?... J'eus ma réponse peu de temps après... Les chevaux arrivaient au grand galop dans notre direction. Tant mieux au moins nous avions un moyen de transport meilleur que nos simples pieds. Orbital, s'arrêta devant moi avant d'essayer de manger mes cheveux comme à son habitude, je ris puis le sermonnais :

« Arrête Orbital ! Ça chatouille ! » Link monta sur Epona, ne m'attendant pas. Je montais rapidement sur Orbital pour le suivre. Nono sortit de mes cheveux et me demanda :

« On va où ?  
-On va au village d'Euzero, mais reste caché ! ».

À mes mots, il retourna dans mes cheveux pour se cramponner durant le voyage. Je regardais Link au loin sur sa jument... Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que nous continuions à avancer vers notre destination...


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26

Nous atteignions le village d'Euzero en une demi-heure... Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un village. Il n'y avait qu'une maison sur toute l'île, cette dernière était identique aux maisons très colorées d'Élimith. Mais la pluie ne permettait pas d'apprécier les couleurs.

Ce n'était pas le seul facteur, la nuit commençait à tomber. Avec cette nouvelle, j'espérais pouvoir convaincre Link de faire une pause au sein de ce village pour se reposer, mais, j'avais beau observer les alentours, il n'y avait aucunement la présence d'auberges. Je soupirais, acceptant l'idée que nous allions encore devoir chevaucher afin de trouver un relais pour se reposer.

Nous descendions de cheval et nous approchions du seul homme présent dans les parages. Il était après casser des rochers avec une pioche, mais, à notre approche, il s'arrêta et prit le temps de nous saluer :

« Salut ! Tiens... On se connaît ? 'Suis le charpentier de l'entreprise Sérasieh & Associés. Grosaillieh, c'est mon nom. On m'a envoyé ici pour construire un village. Y avait rien du tout quand j'ai commencé. Fallait partir de zéro. Alors c'est comme ça que j'ai appelé le village : Euzero. Le problème... C'est que j'ai à peine de quoi construire un seul bâtiment pour entreposer le matériel. Pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un village... Va me falloir du rab. ».

Il parlait beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais ce long discours laissa filtrer ces pensées. Je savais exactement où il souhaite en venir, alors, je le questionnai :

« C'est-à-dire ?  
-Eh ben... Des ouvriers... Des matériaux... Des sous... Tout quoi. Si vous avez le temps et surtout les moyens n'hésitez pas à me ramener des fagots de bois ou du personnel. Mais attention ! Il faut que le nom de l'employé termine en « ieh », règle de la maison ! ».

J'en étais sûre. Comme si notre quête ne nous prenait pas assez de temps... Je soupirai en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, réfléchissant déjà aux solutions à notre disposition, je clôturai en lui donnant une parole réconfortante : « On verra ce qu'on peut faire. ».

Une fois notre petit entretien achevé, nous nous dirigeons vers nos montures. Au final, ce détour n'avait fait que nous prendre du temps inutilement, cependant, il était de mon devoir et de mon rang de venir en aide au peuple. Je remontai sur Orbital, prête à repartir en direction du fameux laboratoire pour lequel nous étions venus à la base.

Link fit de même au détail près que, lorsque le chemin principal pour rejoindre le laboratoire était en vue, le héros retourna sur ses pas, se dirigeant sur la route par laquelle nous venions d'arriver. Je le regardai, lui lançant des regards d'incompréhension totale. Il fait quoi encore ? Pensais-je, légèrement agacé. Il descendit d'Epona au bout de quelques minutes poursuivant sa route à pied, je fis de même, m'étant résigné à l'accompagner. Nono me questionna, tout aussi perdu que moi:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Ça lui prend souvent. ».

Nous arrivions près d'une forêt, qu'il la traversa. J'essayai de le suivre du mieux que je le pouvais, jusqu'à arriver au centre de la forêt où il n'y avait plus d'arbre... Seulement, un gros bulbe de fleur... Une fontaine des fées ! Comment l'avait-il remarqué ?! Il ne pouvait pas y passer plus tôt ?! Mais quel idiot !

Il se plaça devant et la grande fée se mit à expliquer la même chose que la précédente, disant que les dons s'étaient fait rare et que désormais elle était ainsi et qu'elle avait besoin de rubis. Elle se nommait Mija et elle voulait 500 rubis. Je riais mentalement pensant à moi-même :

« Je suis désolé chère grande fée, mais nous ne possédons pas cette somme. ». J'étais sûre de moi, commençant à me retourner pour repartir, persuadée que Link ferait de même. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la fée sortir de sa prison végétale. Je me retournais, ahuri et furieuse de découvrir que Link avait bel et bien la somme suffisante pour la libérée. J'en connais qui vont dormir dehors cette nuit, pensais-je.

Quand elle fut à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle proposa à Link de l'aider en améliorant ses équipements. Je sus que cela risquait d'être long, alors je partis en direction des chevaux. La nuit tomba progressivement accompagnée du froid. Je plaçai mes mains dans ma cape pour tenter de les réchauffer.

Je regardais la lune de ce soir ainsi que les astres autour d'elle, le vent brassait agréablement l'herbe sous mes pieds alors que je rejoignais les chevaux. Mais je sentis une présence dans les environs... Une fois auprès de ma monture, je prêtais attention aux alentours pour trouver une quelconque présence étrangère. Personne. Epona semblait un peu agité, ce qui était rare de sa part. Je m'approchai d'elle pour caresser son museau : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?... ».

Je chuchotai en essayant d'écouter tous les bruits alentours... J'entendis un rire dans la pénombre, je me tournai instinctivement dans sa direction, mais il n'y avait personne... Je ne me souviens pas avoir touché de la corruption tout à l'heure... Alors il y a forcément quelqu'un. Je me préparais à sortir ma lance lorsque j'entendis une voix se rapprochant peu à peu : « Comme on se retrouve. ». Je sentis une main sur ma hanche. Je sursautais au contact soudain, avant de m'en éloigner, dégainant ma lance.

Je regardais la personne face à moi... Un Yigas... Encore ?! Ils n'en ont pas marre à la fin ! Mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel... Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je resserrais mon emprise sur mon arme. Les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface, mais je tentais de les balayer, déterminé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pas cette fois mon coco ! J'entendais Nono dans mes cheveux :

« C'est qui lui ?  
-Un abruti, je vais vite fait lui régler son compte. ». Il commençait à s'énerver et dit : « Qui tu traites d'abrutis ?! Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper. ».

Il sortit son arme puis courut dans ma direction. Je bloquai son coup à l'aide du manche de ma lance, visiblement, le combat n'était pas ça seule préoccupation, je sentis son regard sur moi, ce qui eut le don de me donner instantanément des nausées.

« J'espère que tu tenais à tes attributs masculins parce que je me suis juré de te les arracher et de les donner à bouffer aux loups. ». Il rit légèrement avant de tenter un autre coup que je bloquai à nouveau puis il dit :

« Pourquoi tant de dramaturgie ? Je te demande juste de me suivre gentiment et de m'aider à tuer ce héros stupide. Je te traiterais comme une princesse si tu me suis.  
-Plutôt crever que de te suivre ! ».

Je me baissais et entraînais ma lance dans ma descente inattendue. Désorienté, je profitais de son état pour lui administrer un coup avec le manche de ma lance dans ses parties intimes. Il hurla de douleur, un cri incroyable, puis il tomba à genoux en apportant ses mains au niveau de son entrejambe meurtris : « Alors ? Je te plais comme ça ? », lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je me redressai, prête à mettre mes précédentes menaces à exécution quand je vis Link revenir en courant vers moi.

Ah bah enfin, pas trop tôt ! Il dégaina son épée, prêt à m'aider. Mais durant ce laps de temps, le Yigas échappa à ma surveillance, ce dernier saisit alors l'occasion pour s'enfuir et ainsi préservé ce qui le définissait en tant qu'homme. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée en profanant quelques menaces dénuées de sens :

« Je te retrouverais et ferais de toi mon esclave ! Prépare-toi ! » ... Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Vu le coup que je venais de lui donner de toute façon, il ne devrait plus vraiment pouvoir s'en servir. Link arriva près de moi et rangea son épée avant de saisir mes épaules dans ses mains, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle :

« Ça va ?! J'ai entendu un cri atroce.  
-Ce n'était pas moi, c'était le Yigas. ». Link me regarda quelque peu surpris : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il hurle comme ça ?  
-Juste un coup bien placé dans sa virilité. Si tu veux, je peux te le faire à toi aussi. ».

Link déglutis, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je ris à son comportement et à la rougeur qui se répandit sur ses joues.

Après s'être assuré que je n'avais rien, nous reprenions la route sur le dos de nos montures. Link m'observa avec insistance durant quelques minutes avant de se décider à me demander :

« Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils sur toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était après moi qu'ils en avaient. ». Je le regardais alors que mes yeux s'élargirent un peu dans la surprise puis je les baissais en regardant mes mains sur les rênes d'Orbital avant de lui répondre :

« Souviens-toi. Je me suis mis en travers de leur chemin depuis le début de notre aventure. Mais ce qui n'était à la base qu'une envie de me tuer pour te récupérer, c'est transformer en une envie de me posséder. Je pense simplement que les Yigas ne supportent pas l'idée de se faire battre par une femme et c'est leur manière de me dire où est ma place en me rappelant que je ne suis bonne qu'à satisfaire les désirs des hommes. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne me laisserais pas faire et je me battrais. Je suis née en tant que femme, mais je me battrais comme un homme. ».

Je levais les yeux avec un regard déterminé... Du moins, j'espérais qu'il paraisse ainsi. Link sembla légèrement choqué de mon petit discours, mais, il reprit ses esprits et se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

Il dit doucement, presque inaudible, mais je pus l'entendre : « Je te défendrais si tu en as besoin. ». Je le voyais resserrer sa prise sur les rênes de sa jument avant de partir au galop. Orbital suivit tout simplement, Nono sortit de mes cheveux pour se poser sur mon épaule et dire : « Ah bah enfin ! On s'enracinait ! ».

La nuit nous permettait d'avancer rapidement, c'était un avantage. Quant à mon cœur, il suivait le rythme des sabots de mon cheval... Il battait trop fort, bien trop fort...

***  
Nous avions galopé pendant trois heures avant d'atteindre un relais où je souhaitais qu'on s'arrête, mais... Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du laboratoire. Ce serait bête de s'arrêter maintenant...

Donc nous nous reposions juste un peu auprès du feu. Link en profita pour se charger d'un sanctuaire juste à côtés du relais tandis que je m'occupais des chevaux.

Je les abreuvais et les nourrissais, ils étaient affamés. Epona me semblait bien plus fatigué qu'Orbital, rien d'étonnant à cela, elle avait galopé en tête tout du long. Mais, ça m'inquiétait malgré tout. Je l'observai attentivement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je regardais chacune de ses pattes pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée... Rien. Pourtant, elle semblait bien plus épuisée et affamée que d'habitude... Link devait faire attention.

J'observai ses sabots et toujours rien en vue... Bon, il vaudrait mieux la laissée se reposer, Link lui en demandait beaucoup trop. Nono s'était endormit dans mes cheveux depuis notre départ d'Euzero, je l'enviais. J'aimerais bien être porté par quelqu'un pour m'endormir et ne pas à avoir à me soucier de la conduite de ma monture. Je bâillai en m'étirant pour réveiller mes muscles endoloris par le chevaucher lorsque le héros vint me rejoindre.

Il s'apprêta à monter sur Epona, mais je saisis son bras pour l'en empêcher : « Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air en forme... Tu devrais la laisser se reposer. Nous n'avons qu'à marcher à côtés d'eux... Ou tu peux monter sur Orbital avec moi, comme tu veux. ». Link échangea des regards entre Orbital et moi puis me donna son verdict :

« Je vais diriger Orbital, monte derrière moi et tiens les rênes d'Epona. ». Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il monta sur mon cheval. Ce dernier réagit de manière négative au nouveau cavalier. Il commença à s'agiter. Pour éviter que le héros ne soit désarçonné, je me dépêchais de monter derrière le Prodige, plaçant une main sur la hanche de Link pour me tenir tandis que l'autre tenait les rênes d'Epona.

Orbital sembla se calmer un peu maintenant et Link fit avancer mon cheval au trot pour ne pas demander trop d'effort à Epona qui suivait derrière. En quelques minutes, je sentis la fatigue me rattraper petit à petit... Je regardais le paysage défiler alors que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de tenir des rênes. Je fermais mes yeux pendant quelques minutes pour les reposer et ces quelques minutes c'était transformé en des heures...

***  
Je me réveillais dans un environnement chaud... Confortable... Moelleux... Je tenais quelque chose serré contre moi... Enfin plutôt quelqu'un. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement dans la réalisation et je m'écartais de l'homme que j'étreignais jusqu'à maintenant... Mon cœur accéléra d'un coup et je sentis mes joues devenir rouge petit à petit que le sang afflua. Je...J'étais après le serrer contre moi... Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans le même lit ?!

Je ne me souviens de rien... Songeais-je. J'observais l'homme encore endormi à mes côtés... Il dormait paisiblement en me tournant le dos... Son torse était nu et je ne préférais pas savoir s'il portait quelque chose en bas... Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon corps pour découvrir à mon grand soulagement que j'étais vêtu semblablement à hier... Ouf...

Je regardai les alentours pour découvrir que nous étions dans une chambre simple, très sombre avec une simple fenêtre. Il avait aussi les équipements de bases d'une chambre : un miroir, une armoire, un bureau le tout dans un bois très foncé. Le lit était grand et j'avais largement assez de place pour ne pas me coller à Link...

Je me décalais pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace quand je sentis quelques choses bouger dans mes cheveux. Soudain, Nono tomba sur le lit. Il me regarda puis sourit, visiblement heureux de me voir. Il s'apprêtait à me parler, mais je lui fis signe de se taire en montrant le héros endormi. Déçu, mais compréhensif, il regagna ma chevelure sans poser plus de questions.

Je reposais ma tête sur mes mains alors que je m'allongeais sur le ventre tout en regardant Link dormir... Il était si paisible à ce moment précis... Je voulais me fondre dans ses bras et rester ici à le regarder jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Hors de question ! Mais... Pourtant, j'en avais vraiment envie... Je sentis des papillons batifoler dans mon estomac... Ce n'était pas la faim malheureusement... Mais j'ignorais ce sentiment alors que je me recouchais de l'autre côté du lit...

Il faisait encore sombre ce n'était pas le moment de se lever, je pouvais encore profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil et c'est bien ce que j'allais faire ! Je tournais moi aussi le dos à Link alors que je fermais doucement mes yeux... Je sentis l'homme à mes côtés remuer un peu et changer de position...

Je sentis un bras passer sur moi et me serrer contre un corps chaud... Je rougissais comme une folle... T-trop... Trop près ! Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon rythme cardiaque alors que je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux ainsi que son torse contre mon dos... Il avait besoin... D'affection ?...

Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de lui... Mais après tout... Il possédait des sentiments lui aussi et une étreinte ne faisait de mal à personne. Je me laissais faire et je regardais son bras qui passait au niveau de mon ventre. J'observais sur sa main le signe de la triforce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer la marque des déesses avec énormément de délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Je... Dormais avec le héros de la légende... Il me tenait près de lui... Le chevalier de ma sœur... Le plus grand prodige d'Hyrule... Si ma sœur l'apprenait... Je me ferais tuer...

Je ne devais plus laisser ce genre de chose arriver. Je devais tout faire pour empêcher un rapprochement entre nous deux. Enfin... Surtout moi, parce que Link ne changeait pas vraiment... Je devais me contenir...

Comme il l'a si bien dit : il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à l'amour ou à l'amitié... Je profitais alors une dernière fois de cette étreinte que désormais, j'éviterais à tout prix. Mon cœur me faisait mal... Je ne voulais pas l'écouter... Nan... Pas cette fois... Je ne ferais plus souffrir ma sœur... Elle l'aime... Elle seule lui est destinée... De toutes façons... Je vais mourir à quoi bon m'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles ?...

Je me réveillais à nouveau un peu plus tard dans la matinée, mais cette fois, j'étais seule dans le lit. Sans plus tarder, j'en profitai pour m'étaler dans celui-ci tout en me réveillant peu à peu. Mon réveil en douceur vint être gâché par une petite voix m'appelant :

« Hey ! Hey ! Debout ! ». J'ouvris légèrement les yeux et vus Nono m'accueillir les bras grands ouverts en se dandinant. Je me redressais, toujours dans la brume apportée par le sommeil. Rien n'avait changé ici, mis à part la disparition du héros.

J'étais seule dans la pièce, j'en profitais pour me lever et observer les environs. Où est-il passé... ? Je devais lui parler pour en savoir plus sur hier soir, mais il n'était nulle part pour être vue. Nono avait peut-être vu quelques choses :

« Nono, tu sais où est passé le méchant monsieur ? ». Il me désigna une porte dans la salle. J'hésitais à l'ouvrir... Il était préférable de l'attendre ici. Cependant, un détail m'interpella. Il avait laissé sa tablette Sheikah sur le bureau. Sans attendre, je la saisis et l'observai. J'allais enfin pouvoir la découvrir de moi-même. Un module en particulier avait retenu mon attention : l'appareil photo. En l'activant, je vu mon visage comme dans un miroir.

J'étais légèrement surprise, je manquais de la faire tomber par terre. Je la récupérais juste à temps et une photo se prit au moment où je la récupérais. Je faisais une tête affreuse, complètement paniqué... Merde comment on efface ?!

J'entendis la porte précédemment désignée par Nono, se déverrouiller, je m'empressais de remettre la tablette Sheikah à sa place avant de sauter sur le lit. Je m'étalais avec aucune grâce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Nono remonta instantanément dans mes cheveux alors que je faisais semblant de me réveiller en m'étirant. J'ouvris les yeux comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois de la journée et j'observai Link rentrer dans la pièce se séchant les cheveux.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec les cheveux détachés, mais il ne laissa pas plus temps pour l'observer qu'il reprit son élastique bleu habituel pour les attacher dans une petite queue de cheval. Comme d'habitude. La serviette humide reposait désormais sur ses épaules... Nue ?... Je baissais le regard et il était à moitié vêtue... Ça devenait une habitude...

Il me dévisagea alors qu'il prit le reste de ses vêtements qu'il enfilait désormais, puis il dit :

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
-Non, je viens de me lever. Dis... Où sommes-nous ?  
-Nous sommes dans le laboratoire antique d'Akkala. En arrivant complètement trempé hier soir alors que je te tenais dans mes bras une femme a cru que tu étais mal en point et elle nous a proposé une chambre. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. Déjà ?... Je ne me souviens même pas être arrivé ici... « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?! » Il rit légèrement alors qu'il replaçait correctement sa sacoche ainsi que ses armes avant de me répondre :

« J'ai essayé, mais tu as un sommeil assez lourd. Donc je t'ai porté jusqu'ici, j'étais épuisé moi aussi donc j'ai dormi avec toi. Désolé si ça te dérange... Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. ». Ah... Je vois. Je me levais pour la seconde fois du lit et pris mes affaires tout en répondant :

« T'en fais pas pour ça, nous sommes adultes après tout. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. ». Je passais devant lui et me rendais dans la pièce d'où il venait et comme prévu dans mon esprit, il s'agissait de la salle d'eau.

Je ressortis vêtue de la tenue que m'avait offerte la femme au relais de Delass avec tous les accessoires. Ça faisait longtemps... Mais il faisait vraiment froid et humide dans le coin alors je devais me couvrir un peu plus que d'habitude. Je sortis de la chambre et Link m'attendait, assis sur le lit en regardant quelque chose sur sa tablette. J'entendis une petite voix dans mes cheveux qui me rappela que j'avais complètement oublié le petit korogu pendant que je me lavais ; il dit:

« Oui ! Tout nue ! ». Je rougissais comme une folle, Link tourna son regard dans ma direction un peu perplexe :

« Tu m'as appelé ?  
-NON ! J'ai rien dit ! ». Link continua à me dévisager, alors que je tentais de cacher ma gêne... Mais le pire restait à venir. Il me montra sa tablette Sheikah avec la photo que j'eus prise accidentellement plus tôt... Ma bouche s'ouvrit, ma mâchoire manqua de tomber alors que mes yeux s'élargirent bien plus que nécessaire...

Je me précipitais dans sa direction, tentant de prendre la tablette Sheikah des mains du héros alors qu'il se levait, la tenant haut dans les airs, hors de ma portée.

Il rit en disant d'un air taquin : « Si jamais je refais un sommeil de 100 ans, je suis sûr de me souvenir de toi avec cette photo. ».

J'enrageais, devenant rouge de honte et de colère. Je sautais pour essayer de la lui reprendre avec toute la détermination contenue dans mon être.

Je vais lui faire la même chose qu'au Yigas ! Il rira moins après ! Il me regardait sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher de rattraper la tablette antique... Je soupirais décidant d'arrêter de me fatiguer pour rien. Je m'asseyais sur le lit en faisant la moue réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit... Ce souvenir de moi si besoin ?... Nan... Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en souvienne. La seule dont il devait se souvenir était ma sœur. Elle et elle seule. Je me levai et pris mes affaires pour finir de me préparer alors que Link se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et je le rejoignis une fois prête.

Je découvris alors le laboratoire antique d'Akkala pour la première fois. Il y avait une odeur de cramer qui flottait dans l'entièreté du laboratoire, constitué de bois sombre et de pierre. Ce laboratoire semblait bien mieux rangé que le précédent... Il y avait beaucoup d'étagères collées aux murs de la pièce circulaire, dessus y reposait des livres et des papiers. Un escalier montait à l'étage... Enfin un reste d'étage. Le toit était partiellement détruit et on pouvait sentir l'humidité envahir la pièce. Il y avait une sorte de robot au centre de la pièce.

Link observa la salle avant de se diriger vers son point central, je le suivis et nous regardions la machine à forme quelque peu humanoïde. En s'approchant, elle réagit à notre présence et dit... Ou essaya de dire: « ...ai... er ? ...ur...us...  
-HÉ ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! ».

On se retourna pour découvrir un vieil homme bien plus petit que moi, il était accompagné d'une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année. Ils étaient habillés dans des tenues traditionnelles du peuple Sheikah.

Je me concentrais sur le petit homme nous interpellant. Il avait un début de calvitie laissant voir en partie son crâne, le reste de ses cheveux était tiré vers l'arrière, en pétard. Il portait une grosse paire de lunette opaque nous empêchant de voir ses yeux. Il semblait énervé, mais s'apaisa quelques instants plus tard en réfléchissant :

« Hm ?... Hmm ! HMMM ?! ». Il regarda attentivement Link et surtout la tablette Sheikah à sa ceinture... Décidément, elle attirait le regard. La femme à ses côtés nous ignora et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'occuper de certains papiers ou autre fourniture dont j'ignorais l'utilité. L'homme s'avança vers nous en se mettant à côté du robot tout en prenant un coup d'œil sur nous.

Il se frotta le menton alors que nous nous positionnons correctement face à lui puis il dit : « Hum... Jeune homme... Tu ne serais pas... Link ? ». Le héros concerné fut surpris d'entendre son nom, mais il acquiesça. L'homme face à lui resta perplexe et il poursuivit :

« Hmmm... Si tu étais le vrai Link, il y aurait des tas de choses dont je devrais te parler... Mais comment le vrai Link pourrait-il seulement PROUVER qu'il s'agit bien de lui-même ? »

... Il n'a pas l'air très intelligent celui-là... Mais je ne dis rien, continuant de l'écouter blablater.

« Ah, mais bien sûr ! Il n'aurait qu'à me montrer la blessure qu'il a reçue il y a cent ans, et je serais fixé ! C'est SIMPLE ! ».

Link déglutit un peu mal à l'aise... Il me regarda avec une lueur rouge sur ses joues... Ok, j'ai compris ! Je me retournais et me dirigeais loin pour ne pas être tenté de regarder. Je me dirigeais surtout vers la femme de toute à l'heure qui se trouvait idéalement à l'opposé de Link et du vieillard.

Elle m'accueillit en reproduisant la même pose stupide que Pru'Ha... Au secours pas encore : « Ouistiti ! ». La gêne envahit mon être ainsi que mon visage... Bon, je vais y aller moi... Mais elle redevint sérieuse remarquant sûrement la gêne occasionnée par son acte enfantin :

« J'ai voulu t'offrir ma plus belle imitation du chef du laboratoire antique d'Élimith ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas la manière la plus appropriée de recevoir quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas...  
-Non ça ne me dérange pas, je vous assure ! ». Mensonge Kitsis. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étincelles, elle poursuivit :

« Oh ! Je savais que tu devais être adorable quand je t'ai vu hier soir ! D'ailleurs, tu me semblais vraiment pas dans ton assiette... Ça va mieux j'espère ?  
-Oh... Oui, ça va j'étais juste épuisé rien de grave.  
-Tant mieux ! Bon après nous aurions pu te disséquer si tu étais morte dans la nuit... Mais c'est tout aussi bien si tu es toujours en vie ! ».

Pardon ?... Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise et effrayé était un euphémisme... Elle enchaîna comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était normal. Elle me tendit sa main que je saisis :

« Moi c'est Jérine, je suis spécialiste de l'Antiquité. J'étudie en particulier les sanctuaires, et toi ?  
-Je suis Kitsis, simple voyageuse, ravis de faire votre connaissance. ».

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de dire : « Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas ! ». Cela tombait bien... J'en avais une qui me brûlait la langue, je me hâtais de la lui poser : « Qui est cet homme là-bas ? ». Je désignais l'emplacement du petit homme derrière moi avec un signe de tête et la femme le regarda :

« C'est le Docteur Faras, il étudie les gardiens. C'est un véritable spécialiste dans ce domaine ! Il parait qu'il y a cent ans, il menait ses recherches au Château d'Hyrule ! ».

Ah, il devait faire partie de l'équipe de recherche du château avec Pru'Ha et ma sœur. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, juste un peu entendu parler... Elle poursuivit un regard attendri :

« Plus d'un demi-siècle nous sépare Faras et moi, mais il reste mon mari chéri ! » Mes yeux s'élargirent et je ne pus contenir ma surprise : « Votre mari ?!  
-Exactement ! Lui et moi, nous nous occupons en couple du laboratoire antique d'Akkala. Nous avons même un fils ! ».

Je la dévisageais et au fond de moi j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise... D'accord, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, mais... J'ignorais même qu'il était encore possible d'avoir des enfants pour un homme de cet âge... Je frissonnais de dégoût à l'image se formant dans ma tête... Au secours. Je poursuivis alors mon interrogatoire :

« Un fils ?  
-Eh oui ! Et il travaille avec nous ! Il s'appelle Nad. Il est assez beau garçon, comme son père à l'époque ! Tu l'as peut-être croisé ? ».

Beau garçon... Comme son père ?... Je crois bien que ce soit incompatible. Je secouais la tête pour lui dire que je n'avais pas croisé leur progéniture :

« Bon... Si tu le vois, sois sympa avec lui, d'accord ? Il pourrait même bien te plaire ! » Elle saisissait mes joues et m'observait sous toutes les coutures, mais j'étais sauvé par le gong, j'entendis derrière moi :

« OUAIS ! Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce corps couvert de cicatrices. Ta blessure à l'air de s'être refermée, mais je sais que c'est celle que t'as infligé le fléau, il y a cent ans ! ». Je tentai de me retourner, mais Jérine m'en empêcha en me tenant droite face à elle et elle me chuchota :

« Voyons jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait finis, on n'observe pas un homme dans cette tenue si on n'est pas au moins fiancé avec lui ! ». Eh bien... Apportez-moi une bague et un bouquet parce que je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est dévêtu partiellement devant moi... Mais bon... Elle avait raison. J'entendis à nouveau la voix de Faras:

« Hmpf... J'admets donc que tu es le véritable Link ! Alors ! Reprenons ! ». Je regardai toujours dans la direction de Jérine... Bon... Il se rhabille l'autre ?! J'aimerais bien participer à la conversation ! Mais visiblement, Jérine ne me laissera pas me retourner temps que ce n'est pas convenable pour les yeux d'une jeune fille, pensais-je exaspéré. J'avais envie de rire. Je me résignais à seulement écouter pour le moment :

« Je suis le spécialiste des Gardiens, le directeur de ce laboratoire antique... Mais pour toi je serais le Docteur...FARAS ! ». Je l'ouïs taper le sol avec ses pieds avant de faire un mouvement visiblement drôle car Jérine se mit à rire. Elle me permit alors de me retourner et Link était revêtue de sa tenue du prodige. Je me dirigeais en direction de Faras qui pointait un doigt en l'air et reposait son autre main sur sa hanche. Sa tête était tournée vers le ciel dans une pose complètement ridicule...

Il reprit une pose normale ainsi qu'un air pensif : « Je te félicite d'être arrivé seul jusqu'ici, cette région est pourtant reculée ! ». Je m'approchai de Link pour me positionner à ses côtés. Je sentais le regard de Faras sur moi, me mettant mal à l'aise... Je me présentais un peu intimider et jouant avec une mèche de ma chevelure :

« Il n'était pas vraiment seul... Je suis Kitsis et je l'accompagne dans sa quête... Enchanté. ». Il ne bougea plus l'espace d'un instant avant que son nez ne se mette à saigner. Hein ?! Pourquoi saigne-t-il du nez tout à coup ?! Il rougit violemment et se tourna pour se cacher de nos regards, je m'apprêtais à me baisser pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé mais j'entendis Jérine au loin : « Ne vous en faites pas, ça lui fait toujours ça quand il voit une jolie fille. ». Je rougis quelque peu... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire jolie mais bon...

Il se ressaisit, nous faisant face à nouveau : « Kitsis... C'est ça ? ». J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il se mit à réfléchir un instant, puis il parla pour lui-même :

« Tiens la soeur de son Altesse Zelda se nommait pareil. Je ne pensais pas qu'une famille aurait osé appeler leur fille ainsi. ».

Il m'observa et dit : « Tu lui ressemble cependant ! J'étais présent quand elle est morte, si tu me montres toi aussi ton corps, je pourrais te dire si tu lui ressemble en tout point ! ». Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur et je m'approchais pour lui administrer un grand coup sur son crâne nue mais Link m'en empêcha. Il me retint en me disant avec son regard : « Patience. » Bon... Mettons ça sur le dos de la vieillesse... Il se concentra de nouveau sur le sujet principal. Il s'adressa à Link :

« Alors mon garçon, comme ça t'es allé demander de l'aide à la vieille Pru'Ha, c'est ça ? ». Je répondis à sa place comme d'habitude : « À vrai dire c'est une enfant maintenant...

-QU-QUOI ? Pru'ha à eu un enfant ?!

-Non ! Elle a rajeuni !

-Non ! Elle s'est transformée en petite fille ?! VRAIMENT ? ». J'acquiesçai et il poursuivit :

« Elle peut rien faire comme tout le monde celle-là... La connaissant, c'est sûrement une expérience qui à MAL tourné ! Bref revenons à nos moutons ! Tu es au courant que le fléau retrouve peu à peu ses fores Link ? ». Link acquiesça, Faras reprit :

« Très bien, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire part de notre SITUATION ? ». Je le regardais et Link semblait hésiter... Faras prit alors ça pour un « explique » et il obéit :

« BIEN ! Je vois, je vois... Dans ce cas... Notre objectif à nous les chercheurs Sheikahs est de débarrasser le monde de ce fléau, cet être maléfique qui traverse le temps pour ressusciter ! ET ! Cette fois-ci, il s'agira aussi de rejoindre la princesse Zelda, retenue par le fléau même. Nous avons réussi à mener nos recherches à bien mais nous sommes trop vieux pour affronter le fléau. TOUTEFOIS ! Tu t'es heureusement réveillé à temps avant que je ne casse ma pipe ! L'heure est venue mon garçon ! Il est temps ! Il est l'heure de t'allier aux Sheikahs ! Débarrasse-nous de ce fléau ! Toi et moi nous allons coopérer et vaincre le fléau ensemble ! ».

Il était bien trop enthousiasme pour moi. Je perdais le file mais il en arrivait enfin au but:

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec de longs discours, alors venons-en au fait ! Je vais te fournir en équipement archéonique ! Mais ! Parce que oui il y a un MAIS ! Ma très chère Cherry... Je veux dire mon fourneau Sheikah, va mal. Je ne peux pas fabriquer d'équipement archéonique... Aaah... Il faut encore rapporter une flamme bleue du fourneau antique... ».

Link ne répondit pas mais je vus dans son regard qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de cette annonce. Je riais légèrement alors qu'il se dirigeait à contrecœur vers la sortie et ouvrit doucement la porte, je le suivis de près et découvris qu'il pleuvait encore... Akkala était définitivement une région que je n'allais pas beaucoup apprécier.

Je m'apprêtais à l'accompagner mais il se retourna pour me regarder d'un air de désaccord mais il regarda surtout la porte se fermant derrière moi avant de me parler :

« Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis capable de te suivre.

-Tu vas surtout me ralentir. ».

Il m'offrit un petit sourire pour se moquer de moi avant de reprendre son chemin... Je soupirais légèrement mais je gardais le sourire. Ses moqueries étaient sa façon à lui de communiquer et je commençais à m'habituer. Je me retournais alors en regardant une dernière fois derrière mon épaule pour le voir s'éloigner tout en mettant la capuche de sa cape sur ses cheveux blonds.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

 **Le prochain Chapitre sortira le Mardi 1er Mai, après, la publication reviendra à la normale (tous les Mercredi). Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention ! Et évidemment, ça donne toujours du baume au coeur !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'ouvris la porte du laboratoire antique et pris un nouvel aperçu de la pièce face à moi. Link prendrait sûrement du temps avant de revenir, j'allais alors en profiter pour fouiller un peu et discuter avec le Docteur Faras. Je penchai tout d'abord pour l'option fouillage et instinctivement, je me dirigeai vers les nombreuses étagères. Il y avait de nombreux livres ouverts, n'attirant que très peu mon regard. Je les parcourus tous un par un, mais aucun ne retint mon attention.

Mais à mi-chemin, je tombai sur un livre au titre intriguant : « Mémoire de Faras. ». Il a dit m'avoir vu le jour de la tragédie… Peut-être a-t-il inscrit plus de détail dans ce livre ?… Pensais-je avec un léger espoir. Ma curiosité devint trop forte et je ne pus me contenir. Heureusement, Faras était occupé à converser avec Jérine, je n'eus donc aucun remord à en profiter. Je tournai la première de couverture, tombant sur une écriture assez dure à déchiffrer, mais, avec un peu de patience et de concentration, j'y parvins :

« C'était il y a cent ans de cela. Après que le fléau eût englouti la princesse Zelda… Le professeur Pru'ha et moi plongeâmes Link dans un sommeil profond dans le sanctuaire de la Renaissance. Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Nous décidâmes de quitter le village de Cocorico, et, par conséquent Dame Impa… Si nous étions restés là-bas ensemble, le Fléau Ganon aurait pu nous ôter la vie à tous les trois… Et plus personne n'aurait pu rapporter les dernières paroles de la princesse à Link lorsque celui-ci serait réveillé. Il fallait impérativement qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous survive. Voilà pourquoi nous dûmes tout quitter… Dame Impa… Le village de Cocorico. ».

Je tournais au fur et à mesure les pages, en apprenant plus sur ces Sheikahs expatriés, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans leurs coutumes de s'exiler loin de Cocorico. Je poursuivis ma lecture silencieuse :

« Par chance, nous détectâmes deux grandes sources d'énergie antique, une à Necluda et l'autre en Akkala. En nous installant à proximité de ces sources, nous pourrions continuer nos recherches sur le Fléau Ganon tout comme quand nous étions au château d'Hyrule. Nous tirâmes à la courte paille et le sort décida que c'était moi qui irai en Akkala. Je m'apprêtais donc à partir pour Akkala, mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur Pru'ha. M'ayant rabâché que je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une jeune femme aussi frêle qu'elle faire le voyage seule, je me résolus à l'escorter jusqu'à Necluda. Elle avait tout de la femme idéale : intelligente, cultivée, belle. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi capricieuse… Je chargeai alors sur ma charrette la pierre guide qu'elle utilisait au château d'Hyrule. Après avoir promis à Dame Impa que nous nous reverrions, nous quittâmes finalement le village de Cocorico. ».

Je tournais de nouveau les pages et je souris bêtement en observant Faras… Pru'ha ne devait pas être facile à vivre… Ah vrai dire… Je n'étais pas non plus un cadeau et je suis sûr que Link aussi dirait que je suis capricieuse.

Je poursuivis : « Après de longues heures de route, nous atteignîmes la muraille d'Élimith. En ce lieu empreint d'histoire, Link avait combattu une orde de Gardiens jusqu'à épuisement de ses dernières forces. Épéiste virtuose, il était responsable de la protection de Son Altesse Zelda, mais aussi talentueux fut-il, il était impossible de vaincre un tel déferlement d'ennemis… Cher Link… Comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fourni l'arme adéquate contre les gardiens à cette époque-là. Après tout… J'étais celui qui les avait le plus étudié… Alors qui sait, peut-être que toute cette tragédie aurait pu être évitée. ».

Je passais quelques pages sans vraiment prendre soin de les lires jusqu'à atteindre une page un peu plus intéressante :

« J'atteignais enfin le phare d'Akkala et y déchargeai ma pierre guide. Un tel bâtiment me laisserait observer les déplacements des monstres. Il n'y avait finalement pas d'endroit plus sûr. Je décidai donc de m'y installer. C'est ainsi que je commençais à mener seul mes recherches. Celles-ci devaient porter sur l'équipement archéonique qui servirait à Link s'il devait se réveiller un jour. ».

Je continuais de lire les pages dans lesquelles il expliquait avoir créé un robot capable de forger seul les armures et armes archéonique sans trop de matériaux ; ce robot s'appelait Cherry, le nom de son premier amour. La pierre guide qu'il avait amené à Akkala devenait alors le robot avec lequel nous avions essayé de communiquer tout à l'heure. Je tournais les pages alors qu'il expliquait à travers ses mots comment il avait conçu Cherry ainsi que toutes ces fonctions… Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment… Puis je tombais de nouveau sur quelque chose d'intéressant !

« Le temps passa, et les années avec. J'avais alors plus de 90 ans quand un jour, une femme arriva chez moi. Elle s'appelait Jérine. Dame Impa l'avait envoyée m'assister après son apprentissage auprès du professeur Pru'ha. Elle se révéla très compétente. Non seulement ramener la flamme bleue du plateau Rougeoyant ne lui posa pas de problème, mais en plus, elle reprit mes plans de Cherry et les retravailla. Le fait même qu'elle ait voyagé seule de Cocorico jusqu'à Akkala prouvait qu'elle sortait de l'ordinaire. En fait, elle était si extraordinaire que nous finîmes par tomber amoureux après quelques années de vie commune et décidâmes de nous marier. ».

Il continua d'écrire à propos de son robot que Jérine eut perfectionnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler. Mais visiblement, l'amour du professeur pour sa machine aurait attisé la jalousie de sa femme. Ils décidèrent donc de désactiver sa faculté d'expression et Jérine interdit à Faras de prononcer le nom de Cherry, il l'appela donc simplement fourneau antique.

Je ris un peu en lisant cela… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être jaloux à cet âge-là… Mais j'oubliais que Jérine était bien plus jeune ; je poursuivis, voyant enfin la fin du livre :

« Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent, et Jérine donna naissance à un magnifique garçon, le portrait craché de sa maman ! Nous le nommâmes Nad et vécûmes tous ensemble au laboratoire antique d'Akkala, nous trois et une machine, profitant de la paix éphémère que nous devions à la princesse Zelda qui empêchait le Fléau de se libérer. Je reçus, après un long moment de silence de sa part, une lettre du professeur Pru'ha. Nad allait avoir trois ans. ».

Les mémoires de Faras s'achevèrent sur la description d'une lettre envoyée par Pru'ha, au sujet des modules et de leurs améliorations. Aucune information sur ma mort… Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé et je me sentais en partie vide, à cause, de ça… Je levais les yeux du livre vers les deux scientifiques discutant toujours l'un avec l'autre, je me décidais alors à les approcher.

Faras se tourna vers moi et m'accueillit à bras ouvert, disant :  
« Alors, tu te plais dans notre laboratoire ? Si tu as besoin pose moi des questions !  
-Justement… J'en ai une…  
-Je t'écoute ! ».

Je saisis une mèche de cheveux et jouai avec, un peu intimidé et surtout gêné de poser cette question me concernant… Je devais feindre l'ignorance, faisais croire à l'homme face à moi que je parlais d'une fille qui m'était totalement inconnue :

« Vous avez parlé de Son Altesse Kitsis… Est-ce que vous en sauriez plus à son sujet ? Enfin… Surtout à propos de sa mort. » L'homme me dévisagea avant de se frotter le menton entre deux doigts. Il me parut pensif et il plissa les yeux en se remémorant d'ancien souvenir. Il dit enfin, après une intense réflexion :

« À vrai dire, je ne saurais te parler d'elle concrètement. Je ne pourrais même pas te confirmer la façon dont elle est morte. Je me souviens l'avoir vu blessé dans l'enceinte du château d'Hyrule, une blessure sûrement mortelle, mais il se peut qu'elle ait pu en guérir et ainsi s'enfuir. ».

Il fit une courte pause fronçant les sourcils et se concentrant afin de se remémorer :

« Elle semblait avoir été transpercée par une lame au niveau de l'abdomen et son valet tentait désespérément de la garder en vie… ». Mon valet ? En effet, il aurait été le seul qui aurait prit la peine de m'aider.

« Le roi eut donné des ordres précis à tous les habitants du château si jamais Ganon venait à ressusciter. Nous étions censés la tuer. J'en ignore les raisons… Cependant, tout le monde était au courant, sauf les deux princesses évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'achever ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à cette pauvre enfant, elle ne le méritait pas. Ça m'avait beaucoup marqué d'ailleurs, mais j'ai préféré ignorer mon comportement de l'époque… Je n'ai pas osé la tuer ni l'aider… Au fond, j'ai été un lâche. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, je préfère oublier. Je me dis que peut-être… Si je l'avais fait, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Alors, laissons simplement son esprit reposer en paix. »

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, j'en étais certaine. Mon père… Avait commander la mort de sa propre fille… Ce qui me fit le plus mal dans tout cela était que… Je n'étais pas étonnée, cela lui ressemblait, mais la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait, m'échappait… Incapable d'apporter plus de réponse à son comportement, je me concentrais plutôt sur les autres détails que le Docteur Faras avait fournis…

Transpercer de par-en-par ?… Mon valet me tenant dans ses bras ?… Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas… Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. En me retournant, je découvris un Link à bout de souffle, trempé avec des joues rosées à cause du froid extérieur. Un autre détail attrapa mon attention, la Cherry de Faras était désormais activée. Faras s'en rendit compte lui aussi, il courut dans sa direction tel un enfant en se positionnant à ses côtés et l'observant de haut en bas :

« Hey ! Regardez ! Cherry va mieux ! Beaucoup mieux ! C'est sûrement grâce au pouvoir de l'amour ! Oui, mon amour pour elle a réactivé ma chérie Cherry ! ». Link tomba des nues alors qu'on se rapprochait du Docteur Faras. Je ris légèrement, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce dont parlait le savant fou… Alors j'expliquais pour le Docteur :

« Nan, c'est Link qui a ramené une flamme bleue. ». Il me regarda, semblant vraiment déçus avant de détourner le regard et dire, avec un soupçon de gêne : « Oui… Bon, merci. ». Il y avait tout à coup beaucoup moins d'entrain, je ne pouvais contenir un rire alors que ses paroles se dirigeaient vers Link :

« Tiens voilà pour toi. Je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir réactivée. ». Il tendit à Link trois flèches avec une pointe visiblement rétractable… En réalité, la pointe était camouflée dans un mécanisme que je ne comprenais pas. Soit je suis définitivement une idiote, soit ces flèches sont incroyablement avancé technologiquement. Le docteur reprit :

« Ces petits bijoux sont le fruit des savoir Sheikahs ! Pour ma part je n'ai fait que les améliorer pour en faire des ANTI-FLÉAU ! C'est de l'équipement archéonique très très performant ! Et j'ai nommé ces merveilles… LES FLÈCHES ARCHÉONIQUES ! »

… Nous nous regardions avec Link un peu confus… Bof, pas super original le nom… « Ma tendre et chère Cherry peut aussi fabriquer toute sorte d'équipement archéonique ! Ça t'intéresse ? Eh bien, c'est simple ! Donne-lui donc des matériaux antiques… » Sa voix faiblit et devenant presque un chuchotement : « Et des rubis… ». Puis il reprit d'un ton normal :

« Et elle s'occupe du reste !  
-Des rubis ?! » Il me regarda comme un voleur prit en flagrant délit. Après, c'était un peu ce qu'il était. Puis, il chuchota à nouveau :

« Zut… Elle m'a entendue… ». Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et tentant de s'expliquer :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais depuis que le château d'Hyrule est tombé, nous autres, scientifiques, manquons de moyens financiers… Dites-vous que c'est un moyen de nous aider ! Alors… Donne les rubis ! Et allie-toi à nous Link pour nous débarrasser du Fléau ! ».

Il termina son discours sur la même pose stupide que tout à l'heure. J'offris un regard de détresse total au héros. Cependant, il nous ignora tous les deux et se dirigea vers la porte, nous laissant ici, sans aucune explication.

Le Docteur resta ébahit ne sachant pas comment réagir, je m'excusais alors pour le comportement du héros: « Pardonnez-le ! Il est assez spontané… ». Je m'empressai de me diriger moi aussi vers la sortie pour le suivre lorsque j'entendis le Docteur marmonner des injures dans sa barbe imaginaire alors que je traversais la charnière de la porte.

Il y avait de très nombreuses carcasses de gardiens mort dans les environs, c'était impressionnant. Comme si la guerre était venue jusqu'ici. Je pris un aperçu des alentours et découvris Link assis près du rebord de la falaise donnant sur la mer. Il pleuvait toujours, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger pour observer l'eau à perte de vue. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers lui puis pris place à un mètre à côté de lui alors qu'il regardait attentivement l'horizon. Je fis de même, observant en silence la mer agitée… Un peu trop agitée, j'étais bien contente d'être là où je me trouvais. Link me sortit de mes pensées en me faisant entendre le son de sa voix :

« Tu ne te souviens pas de tout toi non plus ? ». Il tourna légèrement son visage pour me regarder avant de rajouter :

« N'est-ce pas ?  
-Je me souviens de quelques trucs… Mais aucune idée de comment je suis morte ni du pourquoi du comment… Je ne sais pas non plus comment ça se fait que j'ai survécu, mais… Mais… ».

Je serrais le tissu de ma robe dans mes mains alors que je pensais à la suite de ma phrase… Puis je répondis finalement: « Non rien… Laisse. ». Je retournai mon regard vers ses yeux qui eux même observait la mer. Il se tut pendant quelques minutes avant de demander :

« Pourquoi le Roi te haïssait tant ? Demander la mort de sa fille, ce n'est pas rien. Est-ce simplement parce que tu es sois disante maudite ? ».

Il ne bégaya pas une seule fois… Comme dépourvus d'émotion. Je songeais à tout ce pourquoi il aurait pu me haïr, mais une chose me venait particulièrement à l'esprit… Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui en parler… Mais, il était visiblement curieux d'en apprendre plus et je savais à quel point ça pouvait être frustrant de ne pas obtenir de réponse; je regardai alors mes mains avec mes paumes dirigées vers le ciel, me résignant à lui dévoiler une partit de mon passé :

« Petite, je m'enfuyais énormément du château pour rejoindre la citadelle d'Hyrule, je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre sur le fait. Seulement lorsque je rentrais le soir, mon père me passait un savon et me grondait pendant des heures entières. Il m'avait formellement interdit de sortir et je savais que dans ses paroles envers moi, il n'y avait que de la haine… Alors je m'amusais à défier son autorité. Mais… Une fois… ».

Je serrai mes mains en poing, sentant mon cœur me faire atrocement mal… Je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui raconter… N'est-ce pas ?… Abrégeons ce moment délicat… :

« Un jour… Je me suis enfuie, comme à chaque fois, mais je ne suis pas rentrée ce soir-là. Un accident… Un accident ayant déshonoré ma famille et particulièrement mon père est arrivé. Le blason de la famille royale a été teinté de honte, même la destiné de ma sœur ne pouvait rien y changer. Depuis ce jour-là… Il m'a haï, plus que jamais auparavant… Pourtant, je ne désespérais pas qu'un jour, il m'aime comme il aimait et protégeait ma sœur… Mais c'était peine perdue… Je l'ai compris quelques semaines avant mes 17 ans où il m'a annoncé mes fiançailles avec un prince d'un royaume lointain. Il cherchait simplement… À se débarrasser de moi… Je savais donc que je n'avais plus rien à attendre de sa part, ma sœur aurait le droit de se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimerait, mais… Moi… J'étais même privé de ce simple rituel censé célébrer l'amour entre deux personnes… Malheureusement ou heureusement, Ganon est arrivé et je n'ai jamais eu à me marier. ».

Je tentais de sourire malgré tous mes sentiments au fond de moi. Je devais tout garder pour moi… Link avait déjà beaucoup à gérer avec tous ses souvenirs et ses responsabilités de Prodige et de Héros d'Hyrule.

Je sentis son regard oppressant sur moi, portant une pointe de compassion. Le silence envahit notre espace, je me pressai de le briser : « Mais bon… Aujourd'hui tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Je sauverais ma sœur. ».

Je regardais Link en affichant un grand sourire de façade alors que je savais très bien ce que signifiait sauver ma sœur… Je signerais mon arrêt de mort. Il me regarda tout le long avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, disant :

« Quiconque Son Altesse Zelda épousera deviendra le roi d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ? ». Je fus surprise qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions sur l'accident dont je venais de lui parler. Il devait avoir compris que si j'avais omis ce détail, c'était, car je ne souhaitais pas lui en faire part. Cependant, ce qu'il dit me fit rougir sans raison apparente, mais… Mon cerveau avait compris autre chose :

« Si je me marie avec elle, je deviendrais roi ? »… Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais… Si Link tombait amoureux de ma sœur et se mariait avec elle, il deviendrait Roi. Je rougissais follement en l'imaginant en tant que Roi d'Hyrule ! Ce serait comique et pourtant… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer violemment dans ma poitrine, mais je lui répondis sans d'émotion apparente :

« Oui… Tout homme épousant ma sœur deviendra le Roi d'Hyrule… Enfin, si Hyrule existe encore ainsi que ma sœur. ». Puis il posa ses yeux sur moi avant de dire : « Et toi ? Celui qui demandera ta main deviendra quoi au juste ? ».

Je le regardais avec des yeux un peu plus larges que d'habitude… Je connaissais la réponse que j'avais déjà donnée à l'homme que j'aimais autre fois… Mais il s'agissait de Link face à moi, je me devais de lui donner une réponse des plus formelle :

«Il deviendrait… »… Je réfléchis pendant des secondes… Puis des minutes avant de découvrir avec horreur : « En fait… Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Je ne souhaitais absolument pas rester dans la noblesse toute ma vie… ». Il fit un petit « Hm » en guise de réponse. Je pensais que notre conversation s'arrêtait là, mais il ajouta:

« Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'hommes prétendant aimer la princesse Zelda juste pour le titre qu'il y avait à la clé. D'une part… Je pense que tu as de la chance d'être seulement la seconde. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent un peu à ses mots. Il n'avait pas tort, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler d'une chance non plus… Mais je dois avouer que je n'étais pas tant à plaindre que cela :

« En effet, elle portait sur ses épaules les espoirs de tout un Royaume, mais aussi le stress d'être incapable de débloquer le pouvoir du sceau… En plus, elle devait t'avoir à ses côtés à chaque sortie, même dans le château des fois. Elle n'était pas vraiment libre, mais… Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. ».

Je me levai et me dirigeai de nouveau vers le laboratoire antique. J'entendis des pas pressés, Link me rejoignit en me regardant avec des yeux d'enfant curieux :

« Alors, raconte-la-moi ?  
-Je vous trouve bien trop curieux Messire Link ! ». Je ris légèrement tout en ouvrant la porte. Il ne devait pas tout savoir de moi… Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose… Je t'en supplie Link, ne t'occupe pas de moi… Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Faras et Jérine travaillaient nous ignorant. Link se dirigea vers Cherry en me passant devant. Je rejoignis Jérine pour discuter un peu, attendant que le héros finisse ce qu'il avait à faire. La femme Sheikah était après regarder attentivement un livre avec une image dessiné vaguement dessus. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de diadème et je me permettais de l'observer un peu plus en me penchant vers le livre. En effet, c'était un diadème ressemblant à une couronne de laurier avec en son centre un diamant bleuté. Une très jolie couronne dont j'ignorais l'existence… Jérine remarqua ma curiosité et s'empressa de m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait avec beaucoup d'entrain :

« Ça t'intéresse ?! C'est une vieille relique qui reposerait dans un labyrinthe un peu plus au nord à quelques kilomètres du rivage ! J'aimerais tellement la voir… Il parait qu'elle confère des pouvoirs incroyables à l'élus contre les gardiens ! Après, ce n'est qu'une vieille légende… Mais Link devrait essayer de la retrouver ! Elle pourrait lui être utile. ».

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en terminant sa phrase et je compris immédiatement où elle voulait en venir… Je vois…

Je soupirai légèrement avant de dire : « Je pense qu'il pourrait accorder un peu de son temps à la recherche de cette fameuse relique vu qu'elle a l'air si importante. ». Link se tenait près de moi désormais. Je fis rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la porte menant à la sortit, avec un héros m'emboîtant le pas. Il me questionna une fois loin d'oreilles indiscrètes :

« Une relique ?  
-Oui dans un labyrinthe au nord. Fais voir ta carte. ».

Il me la tendit et j'observais cette dernière avec attention jusqu'à trouver ce qui m'intéressait. Il y avait en effet, comme décrit, à quelques kilomètres un labyrinthe au milieu des flots. Je rendis la tablette à son propriétaire pour marcher d'un pas pressé vers l'arrière de la bâtisse, en direction du Nord. On ne voyait pas grand-chose d'ici, surtout avec le brouillard et la pluie incessante, mais pour le héros, cela était suffisant.

« Je pense qu'il nous faudrait que quelques heures pour avancer dans le labyrinthe, si nous nous séparons nous aurons plus de chance de trouver ce qui nous intéresse. Enfin, si tu veux m'accompagner. ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent un peu et je me sentais comme honoré… C'est stupide, mais il me faisait confiance pour l'aider dans ces recherches… Mais il rajouta rapidement : « En même temps… C'est toi qui m'as entraîné là-dedans, alors c'est normal que tu viennes m'aider. »

Je souriais bêtement, acquiesçant en même temps alors qu'il regardait de nouveau la mer. Mais, je me rendis compte d'un petit détail… : « Link… Comment allons-nous y aller ? On ne sait pas vraiment où ça se trouve ni à quoi ça ressemble… ». Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de dire : « Fais-moi confiance. ». Je rougis instantanément au contact même s'il devenait une habitude… À chaque fois que je le sentais près de moi, mon cœur accélérait…  
Nous étions au bord de la falaise et je commençais à ne serait-ce que trop bien connaître cette situation… Sans me prévenir, Link nous jeta dans le vide avant de déployer sa paravoile. Je haïssais quand il faisait ça, mais… J'aimais flotter dans les airs après la chute vertigineuse que je faisais à chaque fois.

Le brouillard se dissipait au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions d'un grand bâtiment rectangle planté au milieu de la mer déchaîné. J'étais bien heureuse de ne pas être à bord d'une barque à ce moment-là… Mais je n'appréciais pas non plus des masses la paravoile… Étant devant Link, je prenais toutes les rafales de vent dans le visage et j'entendais l'homme derrière moi rire… Vas-y rigole ! J'aimerais le voir à ma place lui !

Mais je n'eus pas le temps pour lui répondre que nos pieds prirent contact avec le sol à l'entrée de cet ÉNORME labyrinthe… Je m'empressai de récupérer un espace personnel suffisant vis-à-vis de Link avant de prendre un aperçu du lieu.

Les murs autour de nous étaient en pierre avec de nombreuses informations marqués à leurs surfaces. Ils mesuraient une bonne quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Nous étions minuscules face à eux, nous n'arrivions même pas à voir l'autre côté du labyrinthe. Il y avait comme un hall d'accueil presque vide, mais malgré tout composé de six grands pillés. Sur les côtés, il y avait cinq sortit ou entré, je ne sais pas trop, du côté droit et quatre du gauche. Nous allions devoir nous séparer ici.

Je voulus profiter de cette petite pause pour m'étirer et réveiller mes membres engourdis, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Link me saisit la main, m'attirant subitement derrière un des grands piliers présents. Je criais dans la surprise, puis m'apprêtai à l'engueuler, mais je découvris immédiatement la raison pour laquelle il eut interrompu mes étirements. Une grande explosion provoquée par un laser retentit là où nous étions postés auparavant.

Je déglutis avec difficultés, me rendant compte de la chance que nous avions eus. Le héros me dit d'un air sérieux :

« Il va sûrement y avoir une tonne de monstre dans ce labyrinthe et nous risquons de nous perdre. Si jamais tu es dans une situation délicate… »

Il me tendit son arc et je le pris timidement… Hein ?… Pourquoi il me le passe ?… Il détacha aussi son carquois et l'attacha à la ceinture autour de ma taille avant de poursuivre :

« Tu n'auras qu'à tirer une flèche explosive en direction du ciel et je saurais que tu es morte. Alors je poursuivrais seul. ».

HEIN ?! Mon visage devait ressembler à mélange de confusion et d'indignation ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire : « Je plaisante. Je viendrais t'aider, mais sache que si je suis loin, je risque de mettre longtemps pour te retrouver alors il faudra que tu puisses te défendre jusqu'à que j'arrive. De même, si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant, tire une flèche dans le ciel. ».

Ouah quel humour ! Abrutis ! Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort… Il ne voulait pas que je meure n'est-ce pas ?… Puis la réalité me rattrapa. Kitsis… Arrête de penser à ça… Je me concentrai sur le plan, mais une question me vint à l'esprit :

« Mais… Si toi, tu as besoin d'aide, ou bien, si jamais tu trouves quelques choses d'intéressant avant moi, comment le saurais-je ? » Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et dit : « Je trouverais un moyen pour t'en tenir au courant. ». À ses mots, il se dirigeait vers le côté droit du labyrinthe tout en se préparant à une possible attaque du gardien présent dans ce hall à ciel ouvert. Je pris donc le côté gauche.

Je regardai derrière le pilier, observant le gardien qui était lui-même bien trop distrait par Link. J'en profitai pour courir en direction de la première entrée que je repérais. C'est seulement une fois entre les murs du labyrinthe que je me retournais, cherchant du regard le héros qui était désormais hors de ma vue. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à tirer une flèche dans les airs…  
Je commençais donc à avancer petit à petit lorsqu'une voix dans mes cheveux m'interrompit :

« Kya ! Pas trop tôt ! ». Nono sortit de ma chevelure et se posa sur mon épaule. Je souriais tendrement… Je l'avais un peu oublié… Je lui chatouillai légèrement le ventre avant de continuer à marcher entre ces murs géants. Prions pour que tout se déroule sans encombre.

Je parcourais ma partie du labyrinthe pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de tomber sur mon premier choix à faire… Gauche, droite ou tout droit ? Je tentais la droite en avançant doucement. Je n'étais pas tombé face à des monstres jusqu'à maintenant et j'en étais bien heureuse ! Je ne voulais pas que ça commence maintenant…

Mais il y a un début à tout. J'approchais doucement d'un virage qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais je ne le savais pas encore. Donc j'avançai, et je vu une carcasse de gardien en très très mauvais état. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit encore actif, mais en l'approchant pour l'observer, j'entendis Nono dire « Oh oh… ».

Puis je vus de quoi il parlait… Oups… Le gardien se réveilla et pointa directement son viseur sur moi. Heureusement, je courrais vite et je pus me cacher derrière le pilier près duquel reposait le gardien sans pattes. Il lui était impossible de se déplacer donc j'avais un avantage. Je me rendis aussi compte que le chemin tout droit n'était qu'un cul-de-sac.

Donc, au moins je savais que je devais prendre à gauche. J'entendis une explosion et me retournai pour découvrir que le gardien avait tiré à l'endroit où je me trouvais précédemment. La détonation fit écho et j'étais persuadé que même Link avait pu l'entendre. Oups. Une fois cette petite épreuve passée, je décidais reprendre ma tâche principale. Je courus pour gagner un peu de temps, mais je me dirigeais petit à petit, sans le savoir, vers un plus gros problème.

***  
Je courrais depuis une demi-heure désormais et j'étais essoufflé de tous mes efforts en vin. J'avais trouvé quelques coffres avec des flèches ou des pierres précieuses, mais rien de très concluant… Si ça se trouve, je ne trouverais rien dans la partie gauche… Mais Link ne m'avait pas fait un quelconque signe qui aurait pu me certifier que lui avait trouvé quelque chose. Il devait être dans la même situation que moi. J'en profitai pour m'asseoir dans une des allées du labyrinthe, complètement épuisé. Nono sauta de mon épaule et partit à son rythme lent pour poursuivre la route tout seul. Je le regardai et dis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je pars en éclaireur ! ».

Je ris doucement avant de rajouter : « Ne pars pas trop loin ou tu risquerais de te perdre ! ». Il ne m'écouta pas et continua. Je soupirais. Il est mignon mais stupide.

Je posais mon regard sur mes jambes, me rendant compte que mes bas noirs commençaient à être trop grand. J'avais maigri ?…

Je regardais mes poignets et je commençais à devenir un peu trop mince à mon goût… J'avais toujours été fine, plus fine que ma sœur qui elle avait des formes magnifiques et bien proportionnées. J'avais été pendant bien longtemps jalouse de ce corps… Elle ressemblait tellement plus à notre mère que je ne lui ressemblais. J'étais bien trop chétive et petite par rapport à elles, vu que je suis née bien trop tôt. Ma mère était d'une grande beauté…

Elle s'appelait elle aussi Zelda, mais après la naissance de ma sœur elle a décidé de prendre « Aria » comme nom. Donc, Aria, notre mère était sûrement la plus belle femme du royaume malgré toutes les maladies auxquelles elle faisait face… Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son peuple et elle s'assurait de toujours être présentable.

Zelda a gardé ces habitudes-là, moi, j'ai toujours été indifférente à ce genre de chose. J'aime les jolis vêtements ainsi que les bijoux, mais… Ça ne me dérangeait pas de sortir décoiffé ou mal habillé du château. Ça m'était mon père en rage et ça m'amusait d'autant plus !

Je souris tendrement, pensant à ma mère et ma sœur, mais un cri qui se rapprochait me sortit de ces douces pensées. Nono courut dans ma direction en hurlant, puis se jeta sur moi avant de dire : « J'ai fait une bêtise. ».

Il pleurait doucement dans mes mains alors que je regardais sa bêtise approcher… Je me relevais rapidement et commençais à courir : il avait réveillé un gardien capable de se mouvoir… IL EST VRAIMENT IDIOT !

Le gardien me découvrit et se mit immédiatement à me prendre pour cible tandis que je courrais dans la seule direction désormais possible : tout droit. Je pris quelques virages, mais je savais que c'était inutile. J'entendais le gardien me suivre en courant alors qu'il se cognait contre les murs étroits, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de me rattraper… Merde… Merde… Merde ! Situation d'urgence ! Je pensais pouvoir encore m'en sortir, mais je remarquais à quelques mètres devant moi une orde de monstre… Déesse, vous voulez me tuer ?!

Je m'arrêtais entre mes deux ennemies puis dégainais mon arc… Dois-je vraiment le prévenir tout de suite ?… J'entendis un laser être tiré et je me jetais au sol derrière un mur, celui près duquel se trouvait les monstres. L'explosion retentit et un écho aussi. J'étais face à des bokoblins, des chauves-souris électriques et un Moblin… Merde…

Je reculai, mais, tombant à nouveau face au gardien qui recommença à charger son tir pour tenter de me tuer. Je pris une flèche explosive dans le carquois que m'avait passé Link et je tirais cette dernière dans les airs. Je t'en supplie… Dépêche-toi ! Je décidais de me concentrer d'abord sur le gardien. Je pris une autre flèche au moment où un Bokoblin tenta de m'attaquer, évidemment, je ratais mon tir… Saloperie va !

Je lui donnais un coup de pied dans la tête, mais j'entendis un nouveau tir être lancé dans ma direction. Je voulais me mettre à l'abri, mais un Moblin me barrait désormais la route… Au secours… Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Le plus gros monstre me donna un coup et j'étais propulsé contre le mur derrière moi en étant une cible facile pour mes deux ennemies. Je voyais trouble et je pensais perdre connaissance, mais j'étais toujours là. J'essayais de me relever, mais c'était impossible et surtout trop tard…

Je vu la lueur bleu clair se diriger à toute vitesse sur moi et je pensais que mon heure était venue… Le Moblin s'approcha avec sa batte accompagnée d'une chauve-souris prête à m'électrocuter. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et je fis une dernière prière dans mon esprit… Hylia, soyez clémente avec ma sœur et Link, faite qu'ils réussissent leur quête…  
Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, je tendais mon bras et ma main droite en direction du rayon laser s'approchant de moi à une allure terrifiante, mon bras et ma main gauche se dirigeait vers les monstres s'approchant de moi.

Je plissais fort les yeux et j'attendis que mon heure soit venue… Link n'était pas là… Il ne sera jamais là… J'aurais au moins voulu lui dire une dernière chose avant de partir… Mais… Je n'étais pas celle qu'il se devait de protéger. Je revus son sourire dans mon esprit, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds… Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et j'espérais qu'il s'agisse de la peur de la mort…

Je criais pour expulser tous les sentiments à l'intérieur contenu dans mon esprit et mon cœur lorsque je sentis une force inhabituelle m'entourer. Elle se diffusa autour de mon corps et envahit tous mes sens. J'ouvrais les yeux, mais je ne voyais rien qu'une lueur blanche. Tout était blanc, je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi… Alors c'est ça la mort ?… Et pourtant, je respirais, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Non, je n'étais pas morte, mon esprit était simplement ailleurs, mais mon cœur était bel et bien là. Je ne mourrais pas… Mais pourquoi ?…


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPITRE 28

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peut plus court que les autres, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, les prochains sont bien plus long, avec beaucoup plus d'actions et de rapprochements... Et peut-être un homme à capuche noir ?**

 **Merci pour les commentaires !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, je retrouvai mes esprits et mes yeux s'adaptèrent de nouveau à mon environnement… Il n'y avait… Plus rien.

Le gardien à ma droite était détruit tandis que les monstres à ma gauche étaient carbonisés. Mes yeux allèrent pour mes mains tendus vers les créatures, puis je les ramenais sous mes yeux pour les observer… C'est… Moi qui ai fait ça ?… Impossible. Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle ! Mais pourtant, c'était la même sensation qu'au Domaine Zora contre Vah'Ruta, un peu différente cette fois. Comment est-ce possible ? Songeais-je, remuant mille et une hypothèse dans ma tête.

J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin, lorsque j'entendis une voix lointaine, se rapprochant petit à petit : « Kitsis ! ». Je dirigeais mon regard vers un héros courant vers moi. Il arriva à mes côtés, essoufflé avec des yeux élargis en découvrant la scène qui m'entourait. Il s'arrêta pour m'observer avant de me rejoindre en s'agenouillant près de moi.

« Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je t'ai entendu crier. J'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais visiblement, tu as réussis à t'en sortir toute seule… ». Il prit un aperçu des monstres morts autour de nous. « Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ? ». Sa voix trahissait un choc profond, semblable à celui dans mon esprit.

Je sentis des larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux, ignorant totalement la raison d'une si grande tristesse tout à coup. Je ne pouvais enlever mes yeux larmoyants de Link… Je ne pouvais me lasser de le regarder… Il retourna son regard sur le mien, ce fut comme un signal pour mon esprit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de le dévisager, je détournai alors les yeux loin de son visage. Mon cœur battait vite et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Il s'apprêtait à me toucher le bras, mais je l'en empêchais alors que je me relevais, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre nous. Laisse-moi, pensais-je.

Je t'en supplie… Va-t-en…

Il semblait un peu perdu vis-à-vis de mon comportement, mais je ne lui laissais pas me poser de question, je devais agir naturellement… :  
« Tu as trouvé quelques choses de ton côté ? Moi à part des ennuis, rien du tout. ». Je simulai un sourire, sentant malgré tout mon cœur se serrer. Link ne remarqua rien et il me répondit :

« J'ai trouvé un sanctuaire dans l'axe central du labyrinthe. Il y a une grille sur le sol en face du sanctuaire et ça semble mener quelque part. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'activer, mais j'ai pu sauvegarder le point de téléportation, je peux nous y téléporter.  
-Bien, faisons ça ! ».

Il me regarda d'un air surpris vis-à-vis de ma soudaine réponse, mais je devais me dépêcher… Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Link tenta de prendre mes mains dans les siennes, mais je les reculais instantanément. Le héros me dévisagea et demanda :

« T'es sûr que ça va ?  
-Oui ! Je suis juste un peu sonné… Excuse-moi. ». Je pris ses mains en détournant le regard. Link nous téléporta et en peu de temps, nous nous retrouvions face à un sanctuaire dans une pièce étriquée.

Il faisait sombre, seulement deux torches permettaient d'éclairer la salle mais la lueur du sanctuaire permettait aussi d'obtenir une meilleur visibilité. Je pus donc distinguer les formes et les couleurs sans trop de peine. Le mur face au sanctuaire était une grille permettant de voir l'extérieur, il y avait le même gardien qui se promenait, mais il ne pouvait pas nous voir. Tant mieux.

Le sanctuaire scintillait toujours d'une vive couleur orange, Link n'avait pas encore pénétré en son sein, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir l'attendre pendant quelques minutes. Bon, eh bien, je l'attendrais en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Link se dirigea vers le sanctuaire et je sentis son regard sur moi avant qu'il n'entre à l'intérieur. Tandis que je m'essayais sur les marches devant le sanctuaire en attendant son retour. Malgré le fait que je lui tournai le dos, je pus sentir lorsqu'il ne me regarda plus et lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

Je reposais mon visage entre mes mains. Mes coudes s'appuyaient sur mes genoux tel une enfant, on aurait dit que je boudais dans mon coin. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Je ne boudais pas, j'étais juste… Bouleversé ?… Oui, c'est ça, le choc d'avoir eu à faire à autant d'ennemies, c'est ce qui me rend aussi maussade… Mensonge. Mais des fois, le mensonge est une meilleure voie que la vérité elle-même. Je me mentirais aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Je voulais me plonger dans mes pensées, mais… Une voix familière vint me déranger à nouveau… Elle était différente de celle que j'avais entendus dans Ruta. Mais je la connaissais. Je l'avais déjà entendue plusieurs fois. Elle me parlait et je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Ça doit être à cause d'un coup que j'ai reçus à la tête :

« _Je suis déçu. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Bientôt, tu seras à moi._ ». Oui oui, c'est ça, puis moi, je suis une Cocotte. Rêve bien petite voix, mais je n'appartiens à personne et jamais je n'appartiendrais à qui que ce soit.

Je devais vraiment avoir frappé fort pour répondre à une hallucination, une voix qui sûrement n'existait pas… Mais elle m'intriguait, j'étais persuadé de la connaître et de l'avoir déjà entendue, mais je me faisais des idées.

Je regardais attentivement la grille devant moi, peut-être que dessous se cache le fameux diadème. Il a intérêt à être une véritable protection contre les gardiens sinon je le fais manger à Jérine. J'ai failli mourir pour ce truc et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas fini. J'entendis des pas derrière et je me retournais pour découvrir Link de retour. Je me levais rapidement et lui souris comme pour lui montrer que ça allait… Mais au fond, il s'en fiche non ? Un second bruit me fit me retourner vers la grille qui avait disparu. Un courant d'air ascendant s'échappa du trou qui était autrefois protégé par la grille, comme si le fait d'activé le sanctuaire aurait déclenché un mécanisme plus bas.

Nous nous dirigions tous deux vers le trou béant et il me regarda avant de dire :

« Il faut sauter. J'utiliserais la paravoile pour affaiblir notre chute, mais très peu. Avec le courant ascendant, on risquerait de remonter au lieu de descendre. ». J'acquiesçais avant de me tourner vers lui pour me préparer à sauter, je prenais machinalement le haut de son corps dans mes bras tout en gardant une distance confortable et nous sautions dans le vide sans vraiment savoir où nous allions.

Le courant ascendant était violant, tentant désespérément de nous remonter à la surface, mais nos poids confondus étaient plus importants et nous descendions en chute libre jusqu'à quelques mètres du sol… Malgré toute la confiance que je plaçais dans Link, je ne pouvais empêcher la peur de me gagner en voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Le héros ne semblait toujours pas déterminé à sortir la paravoile pour nous éviter une mort certaine.

Ce n'est qu'à deux mètres du sol que Link daigna enfin sortir l'objet si précieux pour notre survie. Mais dès qu'il sortit la paravoile nous remontions de deux mètres à cause du courant. Il la rangeait aussi tôt et nous tombions au sol. Il réussit à se rattraper sur ses pieds, mais je n'eus pas autant de chance manquant de tomber, cependant, un bras passa autour de ma taille, me retenant de m'écraser. Je regardais Link dans les yeux légèrement choqué avant de me libérer de son emprise.

Je replaçais correctement mes vêtements brassés par notre chute, mais ma jupe ne cessait de se lever à cause de la source du courant d'air juste sous nos pieds, je m'empressais alors de descendre de cette petite plateforme pour enfin prendre un aperçu du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Nous étions dans une salle immense. Bien plus grande que toutes les salles de bal que j'ai vues. En fait, c'était une pièce équivalente au périmètre du labyrinthe au-dessus, mais aussi équivalente en hauteur.

Des grands piliers soutenaient toute la structure au-dessus de nous, mais certains était brisé ou ils leur manquaient une partie. Il faisait sombrer et il y avait énormément de particule poussiéreuse dans l'air, tel un brouillard. La salle était éclairée sur les côtés d'une légère lueur blanche. Toute la pièce était en pierre sombre et l'atmosphère me rappelait celle d'un cimetière… Je frissonnais un peu à cause de cette dernière.

Je regardais autour de nous et il y avait des dizaines de carcasses de gardiens autour de nous… Un cimetière de gardien ? Ils étaient tous inactifs, sinon ils nous auraient déjà pris pour cible depuis longtemps. Je regardais Link qui prenait un aperçu de la salle lui aussi. Je me dirigeais vers un gardien pour récolter quelques matériaux antiques, il était bel et bien « mort », aucun risque. Au centre de la salle sur une sorte de plateforme carrée se trouvait un coffre entouré de quatre bougies blanche l'éclairant. Visiblement, nos chemins de pensées avec le héros étaient les mêmes, il se mit à marcher en direction du centre de la salle. Je décidais de remettre ma récolte à plus tard pour l'accompagner et découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

Nous nous approchions doucement, mais sûrement, nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un piège, mais tout semblait en ordre. Nous montions sur la plateforme et Link se plaçait devant le coffre. Je l'observais et mon excitation, pour découvrir son contenue devenait trop intense: « Allez ! Ouvre ! ». Il me regarda et m'offrit un soupir désespéré avant de s'agenouiller et tenter d'ouvrir le mécanisme permettant de garder le coffre fermé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le fonctionnement de la serrure et ainsi de la déverrouiller.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et je me penchais un peu pour observer son contenu… Mes yeux s'élargir et je me sentis soulager lorsque je découvris qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du diadème que nous recherchions. Link le sortit de son coffre et l'observa. Il était exactement comme sur le dessin de Jérine, il bien plus magnifique encore. Link me le tendit pour que je puisse prendre un meilleur aperçu de l'objet. Il était en parfait état, comme s'il n'avait jamais servi… Étrange, comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Link s'était toujours agenouillé et je riais à mon prochain geste. Je pris le diadème entre mes deux mains avant de dire :

« Link, par les pouvoirs de la déesse Hylia qui me sont conférée, je vous déclare Roi d'Hyrule ! ». Il rit légèrement et inclinait la tête pour que je le dépose sur cette dernière. Je mettais le diadème en place et il tombait pile au niveau de son front.

Ses cheveux cachaient en partie la couronne de laurier, mais on pouvait toujours observer le diamant bleuté entre ses yeux un peu plus haut. C'est à cela qu'il aurait dû ressembler s'il avait répondus aux sentiments de ma sœur ?… En tout cas, je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien. Je lui souris, mais ce court moment de répit fut interrompu.

Les gardiens autour de nous… Ils se mirent tous à fonctionner ! Je regardais Link paniqué alors qu'il se relevait rapidement, dégainant son arme et son bouclier. Il me lança un regard alarmé en me demandant avec un petit espoir dans sa voix :

« Tu penses pouvoir faire le même coup de génie que tout à l'heure ?!  
-Sincèrement… Non ! ». Tous les viseurs rouges des gardiens furent dirigés vers nous. Je réfléchis à la façon dont je pourrais reproduire le même coup de maître que tout à l'heure… Impossible. Je pris la main de Link qui tenait son épée et je courrais en direction du courant ascendant :

« C'est notre seule chance ! » Il me regarda un peu surpris puis il acquiesça tout en rangeant son armement. Il courut en tenant ma main et il me passa rapidement devant ; nous entendions les gardiens charger et heureusement nous arrivions sur la plateforme.

Link me prit dans ses bras dans la précipitation, puis sortit sa paravoile, nous n'avions vraiment plus de temps, je vus quelques faisceaux lumineux bleu se former chez certains gardiens. Le héros déploya le bout de tissus au-dessus de nous et nous nous envolions grâce au courant ascendant. En quelques secondes, nous atteignons le petit canal par lequel nous étions arrivé tout à l'heure et j'entendis alors les tirs des gardiens. Nous l'avions échappé de très très très peu !

Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme à la surface, je lâchais Link et je me courbais en plaçant mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle et surtout le contrôle de mes émotions. Je regardais Link et il s'asseyait légèrement choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'agenouillais devant lui et je ris en grattant l'arrière de mon crâne :

« On a failli mourir encore une fois ! ». Il me regardait, visiblement désorienté avant de m'offrir un sourire simple. Il se releva et me tendit sa main, une aide que j'acceptais volontiers. Une fois sur pied, je pris un nouvel aperçu de la tête désormais couronné de Link.

On dirait que cette couronne a été faite pour lui, c'est parfaitement sa taille… Il enleva le diadème et tenta de le mettre sur ma tête. Je l'en empêchais en reculant brusquement ; un regard d'incompréhension s'installa sur son visage, j'expliquais pour ne pas qu'il ne le prenne mal :

« Je ne supporte pas vraiment ce genre de chose. Garde-le, il te va vraiment… Bien. ». Je rougis légèrement aux derniers mots que je disais et l'homme face à moi aussi. Il essaya de la remettre comme précédemment et je m'approchais pour l'aider, je levais les bras en direction de sa tête, remettant la couronne correctement. Une fois fait, je lui souris puis je me rendis compte de notre proximité actuelle. Je rougissais violemment avant de m'écarter d'au moins un mètre, sa main sur mon bras me retint et je le regardais avec une surprise totale sur mon visage.

Il prit sa tablette Sheikah dans sa main libre avant de dire :

« Rentrons montrer cela au laboratoire. » La surprise se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à la compréhension : « Oui, j'en connais une qui sera heureuse de voir ce diadème. ». Je lui souris avant que nos corps ne se disloquent en de nombreuses particules bleu clair.

Nous réapparaissions devant le laboratoire antique, nos pieds reposant sur un cercle bleu encré dans le sol, identique à celui du laboratoire d'Élimith. Je lâchais la main du Héros pour me dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte qui nous faisait face. Elle grinça légèrement alors qu'elle nous permettait de pénétrer dans le lieux sec et dépourvus de pluie… Enfin en partie, le toit était quand même partiellement détruit.

Jérine travaillait après quelques pièces métalliques, mais au son de nos pas sur le bois du laboratoire elle se retourna, offrant un regard ainsi qu'un sourire empli d'espoirs et de joie. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Link, elle frappa dans ses mains dans l'excitation tout en trottinant vers l'homme à mes côtés. Elle se plaça devant lui, observant attentivement le diadème encerclant son crâne.

J'aurais juré voir des étoiles dans ses yeux alors qu'elle dit : « Oui ! C'est bien le diadème du dessin ! Alors ?! Il possède réellement des pouvoirs spéciaux ?! ». Un air de détresse se répandit sur le visage du héros face à l'enthousiasme de la femme devant lui. Pour le sauver de cette situation, je répondis à sa place, comme d'habitude :

« Il n'a pas l'air de conférer un quelconque pouvoir ou une quelconque protection contre les gardiens… Nous avons été pris pour cible par ces robots comme à chaque fois alors que Link portait le diadème. ». Je vu les sourcils de Jérine s'abaisser dans la déception avant qu'elle ne recule un peu pour laisser un peu d'espace à Link. Elle dit d'un air attristé :

« Dommage, j'étais persuadé qu'il conférerait des pouvoirs spéciaux contre les gardiens et ainsi, j'aurais pu l'étudier… Vu qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un accessoire vous n'avez qu'à le garder. ». Je regardais Link et il passait ses doigts sur la pierre bleuté au niveau de son front. Je souris à Jérine, décidant de ne pas l'accabler pour l'inutilité de ce bijou:

« Merci, je pensais le vendre, mais nous allons le garder malgré tout avec nous. Peut-être que ses pouvoirs se révéleront dans le temps. »

Jérine acquiesça et je sentis que notre conversation s'arrêtait ici, mais Link prit sa tablette Sheikah et il me la tendit. Sur l'écran, était affichée la photographie du souvenir de ma sœur. Ah, oui ! Il fallait profiter de Jérine et Faras pour qu'il nous renseigne sur sa localisation ! Je montrais l'image affiché par la tablette à la scientifique face à nous :

« Il s'agit bien de la source de la force n'est-ce pas ? ». Jérine prit la tablette entre ses mains et elle observa attentivement la photo avant d'appeler son mari : « Faras ! Viens voir ! ». Elle redirigea ses paroles vers nous :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment de la région, je ne connais pas Akkala, Faras a voyagé il pourra vous renseigner. ». Le docteur s'approcha de nous, saisissant la tablette Sheikah et observant la photographie, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre :

« C'est bel et bien la source de la force. Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-elle ? Seule la princesse Zelda peut méditer dans ce type de source. ». Je le savais déjà cela… Mais j'expliquais : « Link est amnésique, à l'aide de lieux qu'il aurait visité dans le passé il pourrait retrouver sa mémoire. La source de la force fait partie de ces lieux et on aimerait s'y rendre. » Faras me regarda puis frotta son menton d'un air pensif :

« Pour rejoindre la source de la force il faut partir du relais Est d'Akkala juste au Sud du laboratoire, vous avez forcément dû passer devant c'est impossible de le rater. ». J'acquiesçais et buvais ses paroles en lui confirmant sa pensée :

« En effet, nous avons déjà fait un arrêt par là-bas. » Faras poursuivit : « Bien, à partir de ce relais continuer complètement en direction de l'Ouest. Aucune chance de se perdre, il s'agit exclusivement de plaine. La source de la force se trouve dans une grande crevasse contrastant avec le paysage. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer. ».

Au moins nous savions comment nous y rendre. Je prenais la tablette Sheikah et appuyais sur la carte pour observer la zone. En effet, à l'ouest, il y avait une grande crevasse, impossible de la manquer… ». Bon, notre objectif était défini : direction la source de la force.

Je rendis la tablette Sheikah à son propriétaire avant de m'incliner en signe de respect envers le docteur et sa femme :

« Merci de nous avoir aidé. Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. ». Je me redressais et leur souriais tendrement. Faras se mit à saigner du nez violemment, me rappelant qu'il était assez sensible. Jérine s'occupa de son hémorragie tout en disant :

« C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, faite attention sur le chemin ainsi que pour votre quête, si vous croisez notre fils, dîtes-lui qu'on pense fort à lui et surtout n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir. Ramène la paix en Hyrule Link. ». Link acquiesça avec son air déterminé habituel. Il reprenait la tablette Sheikah, saisissant aussi ma main dans la sienne. Je dis au revoir aux laborantins d'un signe de main avant que Link ne nous téléporte au sanctuaire du relais.

Ma sœur avait tant de chance de pouvoir rencontrer tant de personne durant son voyage… Je l'enviais tant et aujourd'hui j'avais la possibilité de le faire… Grâce… À la réincarnation de Ganon…

***  
Nous regagnions la réalité devant le sanctuaire face au relais. Je lâchais la main de Link alors que celui-ci sifflait à l'aide de deux doigts pour appeler les chevaux. Le lien entre lui et Epona était si fort qu'elle pouvait ressentir sa présence à des kilomètres… Je me demande quelles sont les limites de l'amour d'Epona envers son cavalier… Moi, en tout cas, je connais celle d'Orbital à mon égard. Nous n'attendions que quelques minutes avant de voir Epona suivie de près par Orbital… Epona arrivait en ralentissant et en hennissant une fois près de Link. J'espérais autant d'attention de la part de ma monture, mais visiblement brouter était une meilleure occupation… Je soupirais alors que j'entendais Link rire un peu, je le regardais un peu vexé :

« Rigole ! T'as de la chance qu'Epona t'apprécie ! ».

Il se calma et désormais, il semblait pensif en caressant sa jument:

« Epona… C'était le nom de mon cheval dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens d'elle étant encore une pouliche. Mais je ne pense pas que cette jument soit cette fameuse Epona. ».

Je regardais la jument et pourtant elle était identique à celle de Link il y a cent ans. Je m'en approchai et caressai son encolure :

« En effet, ce n'est pas la même Epona, il doit s'agir de sa descendante, mais le lien qu'elle possède avec toi est toujours le même, peu importe qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'Epona que tu as connus. Elle t'aime vraiment et ce lien est plus fort que le temps. Elle t'aime vraiment et ce lien est plus fort que le temps. »

Je sentis le regard de Link sur moi et je relevais mes yeux de l'encolure d'Epona pour plonger dans ceux de Link. Il rougit un peu, disant d'une voix gênée :

« Donc… Tu penses que Son Altesse Zelda, malgré le siècle qui s'est écoulé… Éprouve toujours les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ? ».

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, je me sentis comme poignardé… C'était bien pire qu'une blessure physique… Mais… Au fond, il lui était destiné… C'était écrit, alors je répondis le plus sincèrement possible :

« Le héros sauve la princesse, ils se marièrent et eurent une jolie petite fille. C'est ce qu'on me racontait petite et cette légende traverse les âges depuis aussi longtemps que la légende de notre Royaume existe. Donc, oui, je pense que Zelda sera toujours éprise de toi, peu importe le temps qui s'est écoulé. Elle n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber comme ça… ».

Il rougit et détourna le regard… Je comprends, c'était un peu gênant pour lui de parler de ça… Donc, oui, je pense que Zelda sera toujours éprise de toi, peu importe le temps qui s'est écoulé. Que ma sœur saura lui apprendre…

La douleur dans ma poitrine persistait, me donnant la nausée… Il me sortit de mes pensées avec une autre question :

« Et toi ? L'homme que tu aimais il y a cent ans, est-ce que tu l'aimeras jusqu'à ta fin, malgré qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ? ». Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne pus masquer ma rougeur se répandant sur mes joues… Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne pus masquer ma rougeur se répandant sur mes joues…

« Oui. Même s'il est mort, je l'aimerais jusqu'à la mienne. Je… Je lui resterais fidèle. ». Je détournais les yeux et la douleur dans ma poitrine reprit de plus belle… Déesse, arrêtez de me torturer…

Il acquiesça avant qu'Orbital ne s'approche et renifle mes cheveux. Nono en sortit et commença à disputer l'animal qui le cherchait:

« Hey ! Arrête espèce de vache ! ». Mes yeux s'élargirent alors que ceux de Link exprimaient un choc profond… Je sentais la honte m'envahir et je me dépêchais de prendre le korogu dans mes bras pour le punir : « C'est pas une vache, mais un cheval ! Et je t'avais dit de rester caché ! ». La réaction du héros quand il vu la petite créature dans mes bras, ne se fit pas attendre :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas le garder !

-Mais il est tellement mignon, regarde ! Il s'appelle Nono ! ».

Je le montrais à Link en souriant comme une folle. Nono salua Link de manière trop mignonne. Je ne comprenais pas comment il ne pouvait pas craquer devant une petite créature aussi adorable. Moi, je craquais et je le serrais contre moi, il rit sans se contenir et je vus Link désemparé face à notre comportement. Il soupira en frottant le pont de son nez et en fermant les yeux comme pour tenter de calmer une colère intérieure :

« Bon… J'imagine que tu ne veux pas le relâcher dans la nature ? Je me trompe ? ». Je lui souris et avec Nono nous répondions à l'unisson : « Non ! Alors on reste ensemble ! ».

Je souris de plus belle bien trop heureuse de garder ma petite créature avec moi pour le moment. Je savais que ce ne serait pas pour toujours, mais il serait toujours une présence indispensable à ma survie mentale, malgré le fait que Link parle… Je ne devais pas trop communiquer ni interagir avec lui pour préserver notre relation comme elle était désormais… Je devais éviter de tout gâcher une nouvelle fois.

Link soupira de nouveau avant de prendre les rênes d'Epona pour la diriger vers le relais. Je fis de même avec Orbital alors que nous approchions de la personne se chargeant des écuries.  
Le ciel était complètement noir désormais, seule quelques astres nous éclairaient de leur douce lumière, mais c'était une nuit plus sombre que d'habitude… Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, mais je ne prêtais plus vraiment d'attention à mes sentiments. Nous allions chercher le souvenir demain matin puis partir dans l'après-midi pour Ordinn. Nous étions assez proches de l'autre région, en quelques heures, nous atteindrions le début de cette région de feu et de lave. Mais il fallait encore que je trouve un moyen pour nous préserver de la chaleur mortelle qui régnait dans la montagne de la Mort…

Chaque chose en son temps. Nous entrions dans le relais avec Link, il était identique à celui dans lequel j'avais dormi après mon réveil. Des lits ainsi que des gens qui dorment… Youpi, vive l'intimité… Mais je dois avouer que j'aimais bien la convivialité qu'il y avait dans ce genre de lieu. Le héros tendit quelque rubis à la personne de la réception. En voyant le matériau brillant dans les mains de l'hylien, cela me rappela j'avais ramassé un rubis argenté dans le labyrinthe. Je le tendis à Link en regardant ailleurs un peu gêné :

« Tu avais gagné le pari… Je te devais cent rubis, alors les voilà. ». Il les prit avant de me sourire comme pour me narguer… Je vais le tuer… Mais je savais que je ne le ferais pas. Il semblait réussir à se débrouiller avec l'homme du relais sans parler… Laissons le faire.

Je sortis du relais pour regarder un peu le ciel avec un Nono endormis dans mes cheveux. Link me rejoignit peu de temps après et parla une fois s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages : « On part demain à l'aube ? ». J'acquiesçais toujours en observant les étoiles au-dessus de moi. La pluie avait enfin un peu cessé et je pouvais les regarder. Link me dit une dernière chose :

« Je me demandais… Vu qu'il s'agit des souvenirs de la princesse Zelda… Peut-être que je te verrais dans le passé au travers de sa mémoire. ». Je rougis légèrement alors que je le regardais s'en aller dans le relais pour aller se coucher. Mon cœur battait fort contre ma cage thoracique… Il… Il voulait me voir dans le passé ?… Pourquoi ?… Il n'y a aucun intérêt…

Je restais encore un peu à l'extérieur avant que le froid ne me force à rentrer dans le relais. Link était déjà après dormir et un lit près de lui était libre, il y en avait d'autre dans la salle… Mais à défaut de dormir avec lui cette nuit… Je voulais au moins savoir qu'il était près de moi…

Cette nuit-là, je me suis souvenue de ma première rencontre avec le héros. Une rencontre qui annonçait déjà que nos vies n'étaient pas destinées à s'entremêler. J'avais pris connaissance de son arrivé, et souhaitant lui offrir l'accueil le plus chaleureux possible ainsi que pour essayer de me faire un ami, j'étais allé à sa rencontre durant une de ses séances d'entraînement. Là-bas, je lui tendis la main, me présentant et lui accordant des sourires sincères. Il ne prit jamais la mienne. Il ne me sourit pas à un seul instant. Son regard qui aujourd'hui brûlait de détermination n'était pourvus que d'un bleu terne. Jamais il ne m'adressa la parole et à l'époque… Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il connaissait mon histoire et qu'il me haïssait. Pourtant, je n'ai pas désespéré et je suis retourné le côtoyer à plusieurs reprises espérant le voir sourire. Que c'était maladroit de ma part. J'ignorais tout du décès de sa mère ainsi que du comportement de son père à son égard.

C'est peu de temps avant ma rencontre avec l'homme que j'aimais que mon père m'interdise d'approcher le futur héros de la légende. C'est ce jour-ci que ma haine commença à se développer envers le héros. Alors… Il ne valait mieux pas que le héros me voit dans le passé, il n'aurait sûrement… Qu'une mauvaise image de celle que j'étais. Aussi, peut-être, s'en voudra-t-il de ne pas m'avoir aidé… Ou bien, au contraire, peut-être, qu'il l'assumera pleinement, comme c'était le cas dans le passé.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPITRE 29

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voilà deux semaines que j'ai fais l'impasse sur la publication de cette histoire, je suis désolé ! Mais les examens peuvent être très prenant malheureusement. 😅 Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre comportant un petit souvenir de Kitsis, ce n'est pas l'un des plus importants, mais il peut révéler certaines choses.😉**

 **Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et commentent cette histoire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. Encore désolé pour cette absence, peut-être un chapitre bonus pourrait être une bonne compensation ? N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous souhaitez connaître les possibilités concernant cette option, ou même me soumettre vos idées !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Nous nous étions réveillé tôt... Trop tôt ! Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever que Link vint me réveiller pour partir... C'était si tôt que nous sortions aussi les chevaux de leurs sommeils... Pourquoi le héros d'Hyrule devait-il être aussi matinal ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous chevauchions en direction de l'Ouest, enfin, je somnolais, laissant mon cheval suivre la jument du héros. Mes paupières ne pouvaient rester ouvertes, quant à Nono, il dormait paisiblement dans mes cheveux en profitant de la chaleur de mon corps.

Mais visiblement mes cheveux ne lui convenaient plus. Il glissa tout doucement sur mon épaule, j'étais trop fatigué pour lui prêter de l'attention. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'il ne continue à glisser jusque dans mon décolleté pourtant très peu plongeant. Il semblait vraiment bien installé, je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge... Il faisait froid mais c'était pas une raison pour tout se permettre !

Il prit le col de ma robe tel une couverture pour se réchauffer et j'essayais de contenir ma colère pour ne pas alerter le héros marchant un peu plus loin. Je regardais essentiellement la créature qui dormait sur ma poitrine, tentant de la réveiller en la chatouillant légèrement... Ça ne marchait pas... J'essayais alors de chuchoter pour ne pas alerter Link marchant un peu plus loin devant :

« Hey... Pssst ! Nono ! » Il ne se réveillait pas et au contraire il semblait faire de beau rêve... Aussi mignon qu'il soit je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je regardais Link, concentré sur la carte affiché sur sa tablette Sheikah. Je lâchais les rênes de mon cheval pour tenter d'extraire Nono de son petit nid douillet... Mais il s'accrocha ce qui eu pour conséquences d'attiser mon animosité:

« Putain mais tu vas lâcher oui ! ». Je le tirai d'un coup sec, ayant pour conséquence de faire voler un bouton de ma robe au même moment... Oh oh... L'homme devant moi se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il se passait alors que la créature dans mes mains hurlait: « Kyaaaa ! ».

Link détourna immédiatement ses yeux ainsi que son visage qui commençait alors à être recouvert d'une intense nuance de cramoisie... Il n'a jamais vu de décolleté ?! Le bouton qui s'était enlevé n'était pas vraiment important, on pouvait apercevoir mon soutiens-gorges en dessous de ma robe mais rien de vraiment trop osé... Enfin je crois ?... Nono me regarda avant de crier joyeusement:

« Oui ! Tout nue !

-Nan pas tout nue ! T'arrête de jouer dans ma poitrine maintenant !

-Quelle poitrine ? ». Un air complètement hébété traversa mon visage tandis que quelque chose se mit à bouillir dans mes entrailles.

Comment ça... Quelle poitrine ?... Le pire dans tout ça... C'était Link qui tentait vaguement de retenir un rire. Je pris Nono, le jetant de toutes mes forces en direction du héros. La créature se mit à crier: « Attention ! Boulet de canon ! » et Link se retourna; se prenant le korogu en pleine face.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui riais, regardant le petit korogu glisser du visage du héros jusqu'à tomber sur la selle d'Epona. Mon rire ne pus cesser de retentir lorsque je pris un aperçu du visage de Link, couvert par une rougeur au niveau du front dû au coup soudain. Bien fait !

Je profitais de cet instant pour tenter de réparer rapidement mon haut et éviter d'obtenir toutes les cinq secondes un visage pivoine de la part du Prodige.

Au bout de quelques minutes de bricolage j'arrivais à peu près à cacher ma... Poitrine ! Parce que oui ! J'en avais une malgré tout ! J'entendis Nono harceler Link au loin: « Tout nue ? ». Je vus les pointes des oreilles du héros devenir rouge et il répondit avec le plus de sérieux possible:

« Non... Les Hyliens ne se baladent pas « tout nue »... Tu n'es pas non plus censé suivre une femme, aussi masculine soit-elle, quand elle va prendre son bain et tu ne dois pas non plus jouer dans sa poitrine aussi petite soit-elle. ». Il savait pour Nono à Élimith ?! Je rageais intérieurement, mais n'ayant plus rien à lui jeter, je lui criais avec autant de haine possible mes mots:

« Tu veux que je te montre si je suis une femme masculine ?! ». Je l'entendis rire, un rire qui fut accompagné par la petite voix du korogu:

« Les femmes s'énervent quand on parle d'être tout nue ?

-Pas seulement les femmes. ». Link rougit à chaque mot... Il ne devait pas vraiment connaître ce genres de choses... Nono sembla comprendre, se ravisant de poser d'autres questions. Il s'assit devant Link et profita du voyage, me laissant seule.

Je pensais que Link allait être dérangé par cette présence mais au contraire il semblait l'apprécier. Il discuta même avec l'adorable créature durant le reste du voyage. Je souris à la vue d'un héros semblant si innocent...

Link expliqua certaines choses sur le maniement de l'épée et sur d'autres trucs que j'ignorais, il semblait passionné par tous ces sujets. C'est si triste de savoir que sa passion avait été entaché par les actions de son père étant enfant, cependant, je l'admirais car malgré tout il n'avait jamais arrêté de s'entraîné. À chaque fois que je le voyais il s'entraînait, même lorsqu'il fut déclaré officiellement preux chevalier de son Altesse Zelda... Il ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers et poursuivit ses entraînement jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Je l'admirais pour cela... Et pour tant d'autres choses désormais...

En peu de temps nous arrivions face à la fameuse crevasse décrite par Faras. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas, mais il faisait malgré tout un temps très nuageux et sombre... Je devrais profiter de la fraîcheur ambiante, car d'ici peu, elle sera remplacé par une chaleur étouffante dans la montagne de la Mort, pensais-je.

Elle portait parfaitement son nom, nombreux étaient les hyliens ayant péris en essayant d'approcher le volcan. Depuis des millénaires, seul les Gorons y vivent, ce peuple aussi solide que la roche pouvant résister à des températures extrêmes.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Link et Nono descendirent d'Epona... Enfin, Nono se posa sur l'épaule de Link pour descendre. Étant face à la crevasse désormais, nous allions devoir trouver un moyen de descendre pour rejoindre la source en-dessous de nous. Link me regarda avant de me tendre sa main, je l'observais, une mine interrogatrice se dessinant sur mon visage, puis il soupira :

« On peut rejoindre la source en paravoile. Après, ça se compliquera pour remonter à moins que nous nous téléportions et appelons les chevaux une fois en dehors de cette crevasse. ». J'acquiesçais, saisissant sa main pour descendre en chute libre pendant quelques secondes.

Une fois les pieds sur terre et ayant récupéré un espace personnel acceptable je regardais autour du petit halo de pierre sur lequel nous étions positionné. Il y avait quelques colonnes de pierre autour de notre plateforme circulaire, mais elles étaient brisées depuis longtemps. Deux grosses cascades un peu plus loin dans la source s'écoulaient dans le grand bassin où en son centre se trouvait une grande statue de la déesse sur un piédestal en roche, environs 4 mètre de haut. Plusieurs petites cascades s'écoulaient tout autour de la source. Deux grands arbres poussaient dans l'eau de chaque côté du bassin avec quelques nénuphars et des lotus. Mes yeux s'élargirent devant la beauté de ce lieu... Alors, c'est à cela que rassemble les sources dans lesquels ma sœur allait ?

Link sortit sa tablette Sheikah, ne perdent pas de temps pour observer le cliché que nous avions définis comme correspondant à cette source. Il regarda attentivement les alentours puis de nouveau la photo. Impossible que l'on se soit trompé, c'était identique.

Link prit une de mes mains dans la sienne sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ne remarqua pas non plus mon sursaut provoquer par ce contact soudain. Il ferma les yeux, je me doutai qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Je l'imitais, fermant laissant mes paupières s'abaisser pour me laisser moi aussi transporter dans le passé...

Un paysage sombre se dessina devant moi, représentant la source dans laquelle nous étions. Il faisait nuit, la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient à la surface du bassin, c'était un cadre calme, reposant et surtout magnifique. Au bout de quelques secondes, je vus ma sœur au centre de la source, ses mains jointes entrain tandis qu'elle était après prier. Ses vêtements étaient identiques à ceux qu'elle portait le jour de la tragédie...

Elle portait sa tenue de purification. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau de la taille et elle était face à la statue de la déesse. Elle baissa doucement ses mains alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour regarder en direction de cette-dernière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent ainsi que sa bouche laissant ses mots percer le silence de la nuit :

« Le pouvoir du sceau... Il permet d'endiguer le Fléau et se transmet de mère en fille. C'est un pouvoir sacré. Éveillé par la prière. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété. Pourtant... ». L'image changea de champ et je pus voir ma sœur de face et ainsi voir la plateforme où nous étions avec Link dans le présent. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier était précisément debout dessus dans le passé. Il était de dos tenant son épée contre le sol, ses mains reposant dessus. Il essayait sûrement de laisser un peu d'intimité à la princesse derrière lui. Zelda continua :

« Ma mère me parlait d'une force mystique qui l'habitait et des voix des esprits qu'entendait ma grand-mère. ». Son ton s'adoucit avant de devenir un peu plus élevé visiblement agacé :

« Mais moi... Je ne ressens ni n'entends rien de tout cela. ». Elle rejoignit ses mains afin de prier et elle cita : « Mon père m'a maintes fois réprimandée à ce sujet. « Ce n'est pas en perdant votre temps à jouer les chercheuses que vous éveillerez votre pouvoir ! » Seulement... » Ses mains frappèrent l'eau alors qu'elle les plongeait dedans pour se défouler en reprenant : « J'ai beau prier de tout mon cœur depuis l'âge le plus tendre et implorer la terre foulée par les anciens dieux... le pouvoir sacré ne s'est jamais manifesté ! » Elle baissa la tête et je ne pouvais plus voir son visage à cause de l'angle sous lequel je pouvais l'observer, mais le ton de sa voix la trahissait : « Alors, dis-moi... Que puis-je faire de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! » La dernière image que je vus avant que tout ne redevienne noir était Link qui se retournait pour regarder ma sœur.

Au bout de quelques seconde j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, regardant autour de moi, le présent était de nouveau là et Link aussi. Il lâcha ma main, semblant un peu désorienté... Ça devait être un choc pour lui de revoir sa vie passé défiler sous ses yeux. Heureusement que j'avais la chance de me souvenir de la mienne...

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine, revoir ma sœur ainsi que Link dans le passé me procurait une sensation bizarre... J'étais un peu dérangé par cette vue et pourtant je voulais tant en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils étaient auparavant et ce qu'ils avaient partagé... Et pourtant je me sentais mal de les voir ensemble. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça dans le passé. C'est sûrement dû à mon sommeil de 100 ans.

Link posa ses yeux sur moi avant de regarder en direction de la grande statue face à nous. Il parlait en observant toujours l'œuvre d'art à quelques mètres plus loin :

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que tu pourrais être la détentrice du pouvoir du sceau ? ». Je fus surprise par sa question, me demandant comment il en était arrivé à ce raisonnement mais je lui répondis en baissant les yeux sur mes mains :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la détentrice de ce pouvoir, sinon contre Ganon il se serait manifesté. Aussi je suis née trop tôt, ma mère n'aurait pas pu me le transmettre si sa grossesse n'était pas achevée comme celle de Zelda. Tu oublies aussi un détail... Je n'ai aucune marque de la triforce sur mon corps. J'ai prié longtemps avec elle étant petite sous les ordres de mon père. Tu n'es pas le premier à y avoir pensé, mais jamais je n'ai débloqué ou montré un quelconque signe de pouvoir de la déesse. ». Je baissais légèrement les yeux en repensant à mon enfance, un souvenir me vint à l'esprit alors que je regardais dans l'eau qui ondulait près de moi

Un claquement de porte ainsi que des sanglots m'alertèrent d'un événement inhabituel dans les appartements de ma sœur. J'étais dans un couloir près de ces derniers, à mes côtés se trouvait mon valet, nous marchions pour nous rendre dans mes propres appartements quand cette scène me stoppa net. Il m'offrit un regard perplexe, reflétant son incompréhension face au comportement la Première Princesse. J'haussai les épaules, ignorant autant que ce dernier la raison pour laquelle ma sœur se trouvait dans un tel état. Notre conversation silencieuse s'acheva lorsqu'il me fit signe avec un hochement de tête d'aller après elle. Je lui souris, avant d'aller toquer à la porte de ma sœur, lui demandant avec une voix plus aigüe qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'étais âgé que de 14 ans.

« Zelda ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Va-t'en ! Je ne t'ai rien demander ! ». Eh bien... La colère dans sa voix était presque palpable, mais je ne désespérais pas, ouvrant la porte contre son gré. Je découvris la Princesse, recroquevillée au pied de son lit, les yeux gonflés à cause de larmes versées. Je pris soin de fermer la porte en me dirigeant vers elle, la rassurant :

« Je suis ta sœur, tu peux tout me dire tu sais... ». Elle releva sa tête, une mine haineuse s'afficha sur cette dernière :

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout allait s'arranger rien qu'en me confessant !

-Mais si tu le fais, je pourrais te réconforter. ». Elle se tut, sûrement consciente que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Alors elle dit avec amertume :

« Père... M'a encore disputé au sujet du pouvoir du sceau. Voilà, es-tu satisfaite ? ». Je pris une petite inspiration, similaire à un soupir, je voulus tenter de la rassurer quand elle reprit, bien plus énervé cette fois-ci :

« Il a dans l'idée de nommer un chevalier pour être à mes côtés ! Comment peut-il faire cela ? Je suis amplement capable d'assurer ma sécurité seule ! Je ne fais rien de mal ! Je suis ses ordres à la lettre, priant la déesse avec ardeur, mais rien n'y fait ! Je ne veux pas d'un valet ! Je suis allé prier durant des heures dans l'eau glacé aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que le froid atteigne jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur !

-Tu sais... Ce n'est pas si terrible d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et puis ce n'est qu'une idée, peut-être que cela se fera bien plus tard. De plus, je suis certaine que tu obtiendras tes pouvoirs un jour ou l'autre. Tu es la fille la plus impressionnante et intelligente de ce royaume ! Je sais que tu y arriveras ! ». Je lui offris un sourire, tentant de me montrer convaincante. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Mais le ton froid dans sa voix ainsi que ses paroles emplies d'amertume, firent disparaître la compassion de mon visage :

« Que peux-tu en savoir ? Cela ne te concerne même pas ! Tu as la chance d'avoir des épaules vierges de responsabilité ! Ne vois-tu pas que le sort d'Hyrule est entre mes mains ? Arrête d'agir comme une enfant Kitsis ! La vie n'est pas toute rose pour tout le monde ! Alors laisse les grands s'occuper de leurs affaires et occupe-toi de vivre ta vie au demeurant si paisible ! ». Très vite, lorsqu'elle eut fini. Les larmes firent leur apparition aux coins de mes yeux. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas complètement faux... Mais elle savait parfaitement, tout autant que moi que nos souffrances étaient égales.

Link secoua légèrement mes épaules en disant : « Hey, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. ». Je concentrais mon regard sur lui et rencontrais ses yeux dans les miens avant de me rendre compte que j'étais parties bien trop profondément dans ma mémoire. Je réagis enfin affichant un bref sourire de façade : « Excuse-moi, j'étais partie bien trop loin dans mes propres souvenirs... Nous pouvons y aller désormais. ». Link m'observa un peu surpris puis il regardait de nouveau la source face à nous avant de me faire cette proposition stupide sans crier garde :

« Tu devrais prier pour ton peuple.

-Hein ? Prier ?! Dans cette source ?! Je n'en ai pas le droit c'est réservé à la princesse d'Hyrule ! » Le héros m'offrit un regard sceptique avant de dire avec un sourire ne montrant que très légèrement son amusement : « J'oubliais que vous n'étiez qu'une simple paysanne Votre Altesse. »

Ah oui... Je suis une princesse... Mais, je n'ai aucune tenue pour ça, je ne suis pas censé entrer dans un lieu pur sans l'être... Je détournais le regard pour faire mine de regarder le bassin devant nous et je dis :

« Ne me parlez pas ainsi chevalier. Je me sens oppresser par tant de protocole. ». Il sembla surpris de mes précédentes paroles puis il détourna à son tour le regard et une lueur rosée se répandit sur ses joues :

« Je n'aime pas non plus le protocole et pourtant avec son Altesse Zelda ça me semblait si naturelle de m'adresser à elle avec beaucoup de respect... Alors que toi... ». Il me regarda à nouveau et cette fois je me sentis rougir à mon tour alors que nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de sympathique de sa part... Loupé : « Vu que tu te comportes tel un garçon je ne suis pas vraiment obligé de respecter ce protocole. ». Il sourit d'un air narquois.

Je me sentis bouillir à l'intérieure, m'empressant d'entrer dans l'eau de la source en lui tournant le dos et criant d'un air moqueur : « Je vais prier pour que tu meurs ! ». Je me retournai juste pour lui tirer la langue. Il rit un peu puis se tourna comme il l'eut fait avec ma sœur il y a de cela 100 ans. Je me demande s'ils étaient aussi proche elle et lui dans le passé...

L'eau était froide mais je m'adaptais rapidement alors que je marchais en direction de la statue de la déesse. L'eau commençais à s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements, même si mon père désapprouvait mes tenues soi-disant provocantes, elles étaient tout de même plus pratiques pour se déplacer dans l'eau que de longs jupons.

Une fois face à la structure de pierre je la regardais attentivement. Elle n'était pas différente de celle que nous trouvions dans les villages, juste une version plus grande. Je joignis mes mains devant mon visage, fermant les yeux en entament ma prière habituelle que je répétais étant enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'achevais bientôt ma prière mais une voix familière revint dans mon esprit :

« _Tu pries celle qui nous a abandonnée ? Ne te souviens-tu donc pas à quel point nous avons souffert ? Tu ne te souviens pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela cent neuf ans ?_ » Je répondis à mon esprit tel une schizophrène : « Hein ?... Mais... Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi connais-tu cela et surtout pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?! Plutôt que d'utiliser la télépathie viens me voir en face espèce de lâche !

- _Tu es trop impatiente... Mais soit patiente, bientôt il sera temps. J'ai hâte... Vivement que son sang coule entre mes mains..._ ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent aux propos que la voix dans ma tête tenait, je plaçais mes mains devant mon visage dans l'horreur de ce que je venais de... penser ? ... Je ne sais pas trop s'il s'agissait de mes pensées ou bel et bien d'une voix. Ça me semblait si réel mais... La télépathie est impossible n'est-ce pas ?... Seulement en touchant de la corruption ce phénomène est réalisable et seulement avec Ganon. Mais ce n'est pas la même voix que dans Vah'Ruta. Non celle-ci j'avais l'impression de la connaître et pourtant il m'était impossible de mettre un nom ou un quelconque visage dessus.

Je me sentis vidé de toute énergie et j'étais persuadé d'être capable de faire ressortir le contenue de mon estomac vide. Je plaçais mes mains devant ma bouche pour empêcher ceci d'arriver.

Je ne voulais tuer personne... quand bien même je détestais comment on m'avait traité... la vengeance n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. « _Pourquoi tu mens ? Pourtant... tu veux bien venger celui que tu aimais ? En quoi est-ce différent ?_ ». Je secouais violemment la tête pour me forcer à penser le contraire :

« C'est différent parce qu'il était mon tout... et que Ganon n'est rien. Sa mort est programmée, autant l'achevé.

- _Ça ne te ressemble pas de prendre les chemins les plus simples._ ». Je pris mes cheveux et les tirai avant de hurler : « Tais-toi ! ». Je dus paraître folle mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette voix qui se moquait de moi à longueur de temps ce n'était plus supportable.

Je sentis une main saisir mon épaule et je me retournais en lâchant toutes prises sur ma chevelure pour regarder le héros me ramener à moi, il était tout aussi choqué par mon comportement. Je me sentis mal à l'aise vis à vis de son regard ainsi que par mes actions... Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il brisa le silence entre nous : « Ça va ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Quelque chose t'a mordu ou autre ? ».

Je regardais l'homme face à moi et j'aurais juré pendant un couple de seconde avoir vu de l'inquiétude, mais la voix dans ma tête brisa mes espoirs infondés : « _Il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi, il s'en fiche. Une fois avec Zelda, lui aussi t'abandonnera. Tu seras seule comme toujours._ ».

Je sentis les larmes monter... Je n'en pouvais plus de cette voix qui me harcelait et... ce qu'elle disait était si vrai... Je regardais Link avec l'envie de m'effondrer dans ses bras mais je me souvins de la distance que je devais instaurer entre nous désormais... « _Parce que ce n'est pas ta destinée._ ».

Je camouflai du mieux que je pus mes émotions et une dernière fois la voix s'adressa à moi avant de me laisser en paix après avoir semé le trouble : « Je suis le seul envers qui tu peux ressentir ces sentiments et je viendrais bientôt les récupérer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. ».

Je détournai les yeux de Link et le seul son pouvant être entendus autour de nous était le bruit des cascades et des oiseaux qui nous entouraient. La pluie commença à tomber, faisant retentir le clapotis des gouttes contre l'eau de la source.

Je savais que Link attendait une réponse et je devais la lui donner, je tentai un sourire des plus radieux et lui dit tendrement : « Ça va. ». Je continuais de sourire alors que je me retournais pour rejoindre la plateforme où nous nous trouvions à la base. Link me suivit du regard durant tout le long avant de se déplacer lui aussi pour me rejoindre sans jamais enlever son regard de ma silhouette. J'étais trempé et j'aurais aimé prendre le temps de me reposer de mes émotions mais je ne devais pas retarder le héros, nous devions y aller.

Il se plaça à mes côtés et demanda :

« Nous partons aujourd'hui ou demain pour Ordinn ?

-Maintenant. ». Il fut légèrement désorienté avant que son regard ne devienne plus insistant. Je commençai à marcher pour m'en aller mais mon bras fut saisi, m'empêchant de m'éloigner : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es différentes ! Explique-moi ! » J'enlevais lentement sa main de sur mon bras avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien :

« Link, je vais bien. Téléporte-nous jusqu'à la tour d'Akkala, là-bas nous rejoindrons la route principale pour l'Ouest et ainsi Ordinn. ». Il fut vraiment perplexe à cet instant mais il s'exécuta. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, restant là à ne rien faire durant quelques secondes avant de se décider à nous téléporter là où je le lui avais ordonné.

Nous avions rejoint la route principale depuis quelques secondes et j'étais sur le dos d'Orbital, pour une fois mon cheval marchait en tête. Link était suspicieux et il restait en retrait comme pour me surveiller... Je ne suis pas Zelda, je n'ai pas besoin d'une garde rapprochée et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le lui dire :

« Link, tu sais je ne suis pas ma sœur, tu n'es pas obligé de me surveiller comme si j'étais en danger, maintenant passe devant avec Epona, Orbital semble perturbé. ». Il pleuvait toujours et le brouillard cachait un peu la route pour Ordinn, mais une fois Akkala dépassé je savais qu'il ferait un soleil radieux.

Je pus voir Link lever les yeux au ciel avant de me répondre : « Tant que tu me cacheras des choses je te surveillerais.

-Arrête ! Je ne te cache rien ! ». Encore un mensonge ? Ça devient une habitude. Je ne voyais juste pas l'intérêt de lui parler de mes problèmes, il devait déjà à se concentrer sur les siens. Je soupirais, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se disputer. Notre relation s'était bien améliorée jusqu'à maintenant... Et c'est bien ça le problème... Elle s'améliorait trop à mon goût. J'entendis Nono tenter d'apaiser les tensions :

« Arrêter de parler ! Mangeons plutôt ! » Je me retournais pour regarder la petite créature posée sur la selle d'Epona et je lui souris : « On a déjà mangé ce matin Nono, t'es trop gourmand ! ».

Je ris un peu puis me concentrais à nouveau sur la route devant nous, mais Link détourna de nouveau mon attention en parlant : « Dans combien de temps serons-nous arrivé à Ordinn ? ». Il fit accélérer Epona pour me rejoindre puis me tendit sa tablette Sheikah avec la carte incomplète affiché. Je la saisis, prenant un coup d'œil de celle-ci.

Nous étions à proximité de la frontière d'Akkala. Nous avions fait le tour de la région en peu de temps, c'était parfait. Si nous maintenions ce rythme nous pourrions finir notre quête en un mois... J'aimais être optimiste. Je répondis à la question du héros : « Nous arriverons à Ordinn dans quelques heures avec de la chance mais le brouillard va nous ralentir. Nous ne pouvons pas galoper dans ces conditions c'est trop dangereux, mais une fois près de la région d'Ordinn le temps devrait considérablement s'améliorer. » Je le regardai et il acquiesça lentement. Le voyage allait être long...

Akkala était derrière nous depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes et la chaleur commençait déjà à se faire ressentir. La région d'Ordinn était aride mais d'une façon complètement différente du désert Gerudos. Le soleil n'était pas particulièrement fort, mais la chaleur que le volcan dégageait avait le don de chauffer entièrement la région à un point tel que les étangs et les marres devinrent des sources chaudes. L'herbe se fit rare mais, les brins qui réussirent à pousser eurent été jaunis par la chaleur. Les arbres étaient pour la plupart dépourvus de feuilles et les roches était de couleur orange. La région était pourvue de nombreux canyons aux couleurs du crépuscule et des arches en pierre créé naturellement.

Nous arrivions près d'un relais où nous laissions les chevaux se reposer avant de poursuivre notre route. De plus, il commençait à faire nuit, il fallait mieux voyager de jour dans la montagne de la Mort malgré la chaleur, les lithorok étaient assez actif dans cette région.

Nous reprîmes notre route le lendemain matin, aux aurores. Il restait peu de route jusqu'à la tour d'Ordinn, mais le village Gorons était encore loin. Cela eut le don de me déprimer légèrement.

Nous arrivions face un panneau que je pris le temps de le lire : « Montagne de la mort, 1er palier. Début du sentier. ».

Le chemin que nous empruntions menait vers le Nord de la région, c'est-à-dire, vers le volcan. Les sources chaudes entouraient la route. La vapeur qui en émanait frappa mon visage et s'était bien trop agréable pour être ignoré. Je sentais que les sources m'appelaient... Je pris un coup d'œil de Link derrière moi qui observait lui aussi les eaux semblant si accueillantes, puis il me regarda.

Je lui fis une moue qui voulait tout dire mais il secoua la tête en guise de non avant d'y ajouter des explications : « On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour se détendre. Tu reviendras une fois Hyrule sauvé. ».

Une moue légèrement déçue pris le dessus sur la précédente, même si je m'attendais à cette réponse de sa part... J'aurais bien voulue en profiter un peu... J'entendis soupirer sur mon épaule et je regardai le petit Korogu qui s'y était logé. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette : « Ça ne va pas Nono ? » Il était visiblement dans un autre monde et son corps changeait de couleur pour jaunir... Comme un arbre en manque d'eau... Puis je réalisais... La chaleur n'est pas forcément bonne pour lui !

Je sautais d'Orbital et me dirigeais vers une des sources, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'eau avec Link en guise de ration alors il fallait l'économiser. Je m'agenouillais près de la source au bord du chemin avec Nono entre mes mains, j'entendis derrière moi Link m'appeler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ». Il sauta lui aussi d'Epona pour venir me rejoindre et regarder ce que je faisais. Je plongeais à moitié Nono dans l'eau, celle-ci n'était pas brûlante donc ça allait. Il prit une grande bouffé d'eau dans sa petite bouche avant de l'avaler. Puis, il sauta de mes mains pour nager librement. Je ris un peu alors qu'il se prélassait dans le bassin. Link était derrière moi, les bras croisés, visiblement énervé... Je grattais l'arrière de ma tête un peu gêné : « Nono était après se dessécher littéralement ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! »

Link prit le pont de son nez entre deux doigts alors qu'il soupirait avant de se retourner pour rejoindre les chevaux. Je dirigeais mon attention sur Nono et il semblait vraiment s'amuser... J'aimerais bien le rejoindre mais j'ignore si j'ai pied... songeais-je. Et Link va me tuer si jamais j'y vais.

Je soupirais dans la déception alors que je prenais un flacon dans ma sacoche pour le remplir d'eau. Nono risque à nouveau de se déshydrater et je ne pense pas que nous retomberons sur une source dans les hauteurs du volcan.

Je me penchais pour le remplir et j'entendis Link m'appeler : « Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Je fus surprise par ses paroles mais lorsque que je tentai de tourner la tête pour le regarder, je perdis l'équilibre. Nono écarquilla grand les yeux alors que je lui tombais dessus dans un grand « Splash ! ».

L'eau se propagea dans mes vêtements ainsi que mes cheveux et je commençais à paniquer du manque d'oxygène soudain. Heureusement mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol de la source et je sortis enfin la tête de l'eau. J'avais pied, déesse, merci.

Les gouttes d'eau se baladaient sur mon visage alors que la source m'arrivait au niveau des épaules. Je frottais mes yeux pour enlever l'eau qui tentait de s'y engouffrer avant d'observer autour de moi. Nono remonta à la surface, crachant tel une fontaine l'eau contenue dans sa bouche. Je riais un peu en plaçant une main devant ma bouche pour camoufler ce rire, dans mon autre main se trouvait le flacon désormais rempli, je revissais le bouchon rapidement.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, je me retournais pour voir Link s'accroupir devant la source et me tendre sa main avant de dire d'un air désespéré : « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi maladroite... ». Je le regardais un peu gêner de son commentaire. Faut qu'il se détende lui aussi ! Je pris sa main mais au lieu de me hisser en dehors de la source j'attirais Link dedans. Ses yeux exorbités ainsi son visage surpris alors qu'il tombait la tête la première dans la source me firent rire aux éclats. Je m'écartais pour ne pas risquer d'être écrasé par le héros alors que ce dernier entra dans l'eau dans une grande éclaboussure et un second « Splash ! » se fit entendre dans le canyon. Je continuais de rire de ma bêtise lorsque Link remonta à la surface.

Il réorganisa ses mèches de cheveux devant son visage avant de me lancer un regard terrifiant. Je plaçai les mains devant moi en signe de paix avant de dire : « Tu sembles tellement stressé ! Il faut te détendre un peu aussi ! ». Il soupirait tandis que je souriais niaisement, fière de moi. Nono sortit de la source et se dirigea vers les chevaux, il était temps de s'en aller. Je tentai de me hisser pour rejoindre la terre ferme mais des mains me serrèrent au niveau de la taille pour m'attirer à nouveau dans l'eau et j'entendis : « Il faut se détendre n'est-ce pas Princesse ? ». Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire malin dans sa voix alors que je retombais dans l'eau.

Une fois à la surface ; je l'éclaboussai et il me le rendit. Il riait alors qu'il s'extirpait de l'eau et m'aidait à en sortir moi aussi. La voix revint une dernière fois avant que je ne regagne la terre ferme :

« _Riez... Rit héros, bientôt tu ne riras plus._ »


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPITRE 30

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Juste pour vous remercier tout ceux qui lise cette histoire ! Le chapitre bonus est en cours de réflexion, mais je me perds un peu dans mes idées, je pense qu'une collaboration pourrait être sympas, si jamais ça vous intéresse, faites-le moi savoir ! Ça peut-être sympas de collaborer avec un lecture, ce serait une super expérience !**

 **Sur ce, encore merci, bonne lecture !**

La chaleur de la montagne sécha en un temps-record nos vêtements, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si nous risquions d'attraper un rhume.

Nous étions remontés sur nos montures respectives, Nono décida de poursuivre la voyage sur la selle d'Épona. Orbital marcha tranquillement en tête, suivit d'une jument légèrement frustrée d'être derrière. Elle aimait être seule et galoper à l'allure qu'elle le voulait, décidément ils s'étaient bien trouvé avec Link.

Nous commencions notre ascension lorsqu'un gorons vint vers nous en contre sens. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables tout comme les Zoras, c'était un peuple de formes complètement différentes de celle des hyliens.

Ils étaient généralement très corpulents, possédant une étrange peau jaune et rocailleuse, ils avaient des yeux très rond avec une bouche de couleurs différentes de celle de leurs peaux, souvent rouges. Ils avaient toujours le sourire. Nos deux peuples s'aident mutuellement depuis des millénaires, ce qui fait de ce peuple un allié précieux, même si au cours des siècles il est arrivé à voir de tension apparaître.

Ils étaient aussi rugueux que de la pierre, d'ailleurs leurs dos en étaient recouverts partiellement. Il y avait une autre particularité au peuple Gorons, je n'avais jamais vu une seule femme Gorons et j'ignorais même si ce peuple n'était pas essentiellement constitué d'homme à l'inverse de celui des Gerudos essentiellement constituer de femme, le seul homme Gerudos ayant existé… Il s'agit de Ganondorf… De plus, les gorons étaient plutôt à l'aise avec leurs corps et ils ne portaient qu'un simple sous-vêtement en guise de protection contre la nudité… Mais on s'habituait vite.

J'entendis le fer d'une épée coulissé d'un fourreau, ce fut Link qui armait sa lame, je lâchais rapidement les rênes de mon cheval pour les secouer dans tous les sens pour lui dire d'arrêter ! Il allait créer un accident diplomatique !

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de ranger sa lame dans son fourreau et d'observer la scène. Le Goron nous fit signe de l'approcher et j'obéis. Il portait un grand sac à dos, semblant partir en voyage, il prit le temps de nous mettre en garde:

« Faites gaffes voyageurs ! Il y a des boules de feu qui tombent du ciel ces derniers temps. Je me demande si c'est bien naturel… En fait j'en ai aucune idée… Mais faites attention, pour des hyliens l'ascension de la montagne risque d'être compliqué ! ».

Il nous fit un signe d'au revoir avant de reprendre sa route. Je déglutis nerveusement… Des boules de feu ? Manquait plus que ça ! Je regardais le sentier creusé dans la montagne face à nous… Il était recouvert de cendres et les quelques arbres qui s'y trouvaient étaient carbonisé.

Link ne sembla pas effrayé et il descendit de sa jument pour se diriger vers un sentier un peu en retrait, je regardais dans sa direction avant de le suivre. Je courus pour le rattraper dans le chemin grimpant vers le sommet d'un versant de la montagne. Je le rattrapais et demandais:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Tu'as vu, ou trouvé quelques choses ? ». Il ne me répondit pas ce qui eut pour conséquence de m'agacer. Il n'y avait personne pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ? Je passais devant lui tenter d'obtenir une réponse de sa part:

« Hey ! Réponds-moi, il n'y a personne il n'y a aucune raison pour que... ». Mes derniers mots furent interrompus lorsqu'un rocher sortit de nulle part, dévala la pente sur laquelle nous allions nous aventurer. Je regardai dans sa direction, constatant qu'il était énorme, bien plus gros qu'une simple pierre…

La roche était étonnamment tailléede forme de sphérique pour mieux rouler. C'était un piège .… Mes yeux s'élargirent, j'étais tétanisé en regardant la roche se diriger à toute allure vers nous. J'aurais juré… voir quelqu'un un peu plus haut… Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me concentrer là-dessus que Link me prit dans ses bras pour me tirer de cette situation dangereuse. Je sentis mon corps se déplacer alors qu'il nous tirait hors du chemin pour nous éviter une mort certaine. La boule termina sa course dans un ravin.

Je la regardais disparaître dans le vide alors que Link me tenait encore contre lui. Puis, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et j'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement… Mais de toute façon il aurait été camouflé par les battements incessants de mon coeur…

La peur et le contact que nous partagions n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il me lâcha et prit mes épaules dans ses mains, captant toute mon attention:

« Quelqu'un cherche à nous nuire visiblement. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance, compris . ». J'acquiesçais doucement mais en contrepartie mon coeur accéléra considérablement.

Je m'attendais à être insulté ou autres, comme d'habitude… Mais il avait été bien plus gentil et protecteur… Mon coeur s'emballa et je sentis le sang monter à mes joues tandis que Link lâcha mes épaules pour se diriger vers le chemin qui nous intéressait. Je le suivis, tout en restant loin derrière, cherchant à me remettre de mes émotions.

Mes jambes me faisaient mal à chaque pas dans la montée qui me semblait interminable, je respirais fort alors que je tentai de concentrer mes forces dans l'ascension de cette montagne. Link marchait loin devant. Je vis la tour d'Ordinn au sommet, je compris pourquoi le héros souhaitait tant prendre ce chemin, alors je le suivis sans broncher.

Aussi, dois-je avouer, je voulais observer la vue que l'on avait depuis là-haut… Je voulais voir le château d'Hyrule…

Nous escaladions plusieurs parois rugueuses et esquivions de nombreuses ennemies futilespour atteindre la tour. Elle était normal, comme celle d'Élimith et de Lannelle. Je soupirais de soulagement, il n'y avait aucun autre effort à fournir ! Merci Déesse ! Enfin si encore un petit dernier… Il fallait l'escalader.

Ça devenait une habitude alors il n'y avait pas trop de soucis par rapport à ça. Je grimpais à mon rythme en me reposant sur les différents paliers alors que Link montait tout d'une traite. Je pouvais déjà voir le volcan un peu plus loin et la lave qui coulait sur ses versants… C'était magnifiquement terrifiant. Le rouge orangé de la lave contrastait avec le marron de la terre brulée depuis des millénaires.

Il faisait déjà chaud ici, alors je ne pouvais imaginer là-bas !

Je poursuivis mon escalade de la tour et lorsque j'atteignis la plateforme du sommet Link était déjà après récolter les informations de la pierre guide. Je regardais alors l'ensemble de la région qui se profilait sous mes yeux. Au sud-est était positionné Vah'Ruta, prête à faire feu sur le château d'Hyrule.

Je pus aussi voir la région de Lannelle et celle du centre d'Hyrule… Ainsi que le château en ruine dévasté par l'aura sinistre de Ganon. Mais ce qui m'impressionna le plus fut la hauteur du volcan face à la tour, il était gigantesque. Dans la région était éparpillé à différents endroits des lacs de lave… Ceux-là je suis sûr de ne pas me baigner dedans !

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Link rangea sa tablette et se dirigea près du bord de la passerelle et comme d'habitude je le rejoignis pour descendre en paravoile.

En peu de temps nous rejoignions les chevaux et montions sur leurs dos. Je pensais que nous allions poursuivre notre route tranquillement sur le dos de nos chevaux mais c'était trop beau… Nous avancions tranquillement au trot en observant les différents paysages mais en peu de temps un nouveau problème vint nous rencontrer.

Au loin se trouvait un gardien pouvant se mouvoir… Déesse, pourquoi nous imposer autant d'obstacles ?… Link le remarqua et arrêta Épona, Orbital suivit naturellement. Je ne le quittais pas du regard, attendant des instructions.

Je serrais le cuir des rênes de mon cheval entre mes mains… Peut-être devrais-je essayer de le détruire comme la dernière fois ?… Mais s'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de chance ?… Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Link me sortit de mes pensées en choisissant une option plus simple:

« Bon, il est temps de tester les flèches archéonique du docteur Faras. ». Ah oui ! Je les avais oublié celles-là ! Link prit son arc et sortit une flèche archéonique de son carquois prêt à la bander.

Il donna un coup de talon à Épona pour qu'elle accélère, elle se mit à galoper en hennissant. Link devait lui accorder une totale confiance car il ne tenait plus ses rênes et laissait sa jument choisir de la direction.

Épona ne sembla pas effrayé du gardien face à elle qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus… Orbital n'aurait jamais fait ça, ce trouillard…

Link approcha sa cible. Il banda son arc alors qu'Épona se cabra devant le monstre d'acier. Le prodige profita de cet instant où il se trouvait un peu plus en hauteur pour tirer sur le mécanisme qui activait la flèche actuellement sans pointe.

Au moment où le mécanisme fut activé, de nombreuses particules bleues que nous ne voyions pas auparavant se regroupèrent pour former la fameuse pointe de couleur bleue, la flèche archéonique était prête à être lancé.

Tout se déroula très vite, la flèche fut tirée dans le gardien, en entrant en contact avec ce dernier… Il disparut dans une explosion. Le gardien n'existait plus et avait laissé qu'une grosse carcasse carbonise derrière lui.

Orbital avança sous mes ordres, se dirigeant vers Link, Épona et Nono… Ce dernier était toujours positionné sur la selle d'Épona et criait dans l'excitation de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Link observa la carcasse avant de regarder de nouveau son arc et il fit un petit « Oh… À peine audible… En effet, l'équipement archéonique était redoutable, il fallait l'utiliser avec parcimonie, mais si Link en était complètement équipé il serait imbattable ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rassembler le plus de matériaux possible !

Je descendis de mon cheval pour ramasser les matériaux dans ma sacoche… Je venais de remarquer qu'elle s'était enchanté comme celle de Link et qu'elle pouvait contenir bien plus d'objet grâce à la noix Korogu de Nono, enfin, je pouvais acheter plus d'armes et d'équipements !

Enfin… J'oubliais que je n'avais pas de rubis.

Une fois finis, je regagnai ma place, puis repris la tête de notre expédition en direction du village Goron.

Nous marchions quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre le 2ème palier. La route n'était plus et les chevaux ne pouvaient plus servir, il fallait continuer à pied désormais. Je descendis d'Orbital, le caressant tendrement en lui offrant une gourmandise dans ma sacoche; au même moment Nono sauta sur mon épaule et reprit sa place habituelle. Link dit au revoir à sa jument alors que nous continuions en escaladant les rochers obstruant le passage. Un panneau donna la direction à suivre:

« Montagne de la Mort, 2e palier. Village Goron tout droit. Niveaux de chaleur: MODÉRÉ. Non-Gorons, gare auxbrûlures ! ».

Modéré ? Je ne ressentis aucun changement de température pour ma part, j'observais Link et il ne semblait pas non plus très dérangé par la chaleur actuelle.

Si le village était aussi chaud que le deuxième palier nous étions tranquilles, je n'avais même pas encore enlevé ma cape. Link et moi escaladions les dernières roches pour rejoindre le chemin principal un peu plus en hauteur. Le sol devint de plus en plus chaud et très vite je ne compris plus le mot « modéré » … C'ÉTAIT INSOUTENABLE !

La lave était proche du chemin principal et je regrettais les sources qui nous entouraient précédemment, des braises s'échappaient de la lave et le sol était incroyablement brûlant, à des endroits il était même en fusion tellement il faisait chaud ! J'enlevais ma cape en vitesse, la rangeant dans ma sacoche Link fit de même mais ça ne suffit pas alors je voulais ouvrir mon haut mais Link me regarda bizarrement:

« Quoi ?! Il fait super chaud je veux pas finir cuit à l'étouffé moi !  
-Prends un peu sur toi ! ».

Prendre sur moi ?! Je vais surtout crever d'hyperthermie ! La sueur coulait à grosse goûte sur nos deux fronts. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour supporter la chaleur surtout qu'il était bien plus couvert que moi. Mon corps entier me brûlait et j'avais envie de m'arracher la peau tellement c'était insupportable mais je n'avais pas le choix… Il fallait resté vêtue.

Bien sûr les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seuls. Un gardien nous attendait sur le chemin… Super ! Mais j'oubliais que Link possédait des flèches archéonique et qu'il ne serait pas un problème pendant très longtemps. Seulement… Cet idiot préféra aller au corps-à-corps… Il est fou. Il sauta en direction d'une petite île dans le lac de lave et bien sûr le gardien étant tout aussi abruti que le héros le suivit, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas sauter et il finit alors dans la lave en explosant. J'irais pas chercher ses composants cette fois. Bon peut-être qu'il n'était pas un idiot… Link regagna la terre ferme, me regardant et je ne put m'empêcher de rire en disant:

« Rapide mais efficace. ».

Plus nous avancions et plus nous nous éloignions du lac de lave. La température retomba peu à peu et j'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air un peu plus frais une fois hors de la zone de chaleur extrême. J'essuyais la sueur qui perlait sur mon front avec le dos de ma main et je tirais le col de mon haut pour aérer mon buste. Il faisait toujours chaud mais c'était un peu plus supportable, juste un peu plus… Malheureusement. Akkala commençait sérieusement à me manquer.

Avec Link et Nono nous continuions à marcher sur le sentier en mourant presque de chaud. Nono était rentré dans ma sacoche pour tenter de se rafraîchir avec l'ombre à l'intérieur ainsi que le froid du flacon remplit d'eau tiède. Oui, tiède, mais ce n'était toujours plus froid que l'air extérieur. Le pauvre était après se dessécher et moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Nous avions ralenti le rythme pour conserver nos forces et l'eau à l'intérieur de nos corps pour éviter de mourir de déshydratation. C'était insupportable et je haïssais mentalement Link pour m'empêcher de me rafraîchir en enlevant quelques couches de vêtements mais au fond il était dans la même situation et j'imaginais bien que ce n'était pas marrant pour lui non plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivions sur un chemin plus large avec beaucoup de roches en fusion, nous devions faire attention à ne pas les toucher et de nous brûler inutilement. Nous marchions en évitant le danger environnant. Au centre du chemin se trouvait une roche en fusion bien plus imposante que les précédentes, nous voulions la contourner mais elle n'était pas vraiment de cet avis… Enfin plutôt le Magrok n'était pas de cet avis.

Les Magrok étaient des Lithorok mais les rochers des constituants étaient en fusion… Il était donc théoriquement impossible de lui monter dessus pour atteindre son point faible… Mais Link avait toujours réponse à tout: COURIR !

Il prit ma main et me tira en avant pour courir loin du danger. Le Magrok se prépara à nous attaquer mais nous l'évitions de peu. J'observai le carquois de Link au niveau de sa ceinture dans son dos en réfléchissant… Avec une flèche de glace on pourrait rafraîchir le Magrok pour l'escalader et l'achevé mais j'ai bien peur qu'avec la chaleur, les flèches n'aient perdue leurs pouvoirsréfrigérant, pensais-je.

Je pris le contrôle de mes jambes qui jusqu'à maintenant ne firent que suivre Link. Je courus le plus vite possible pour éviter de recevoir une projection de flamme venant du ciel comme si le Magrok n'était pas suffisant.

Je l'évitais de peu et on pouvait dire que j'avais eu chaud à tous les sens du terme. Je sentis mes vêtements me coller à cause de la sueur provoquée par la chaleur et l'effort. Ma gorge commençait à s'assécher violemment, je devais vite boire quelques choses, seulement il fallait que je me concentre sur notre course pour notre survie. D'ailleurs elle allait s'achever par une splendide escalade d'un mur brûlant… Déesse pourquoi vous nous haïssez tant ?

Link s'agrippa à la paroi et trouva aisément des prises pour l'escalader sans vraiment de difficulté. Il grimpa rapidement puis m'observa en me tendant la main pour me hisser une fois à son niveau.

Il était bien trop optimiste. Je tentai de m'agripper à la paroi brulante, regrettant instantanément de ne pas posséder de gros gants épais. Sur mes doigts commençait à apparaître de nombreuses cloques, ce qui me fit lâcher immédiatement la paroi en prenant une expression de douleur complète. Le héros me regarda, certaines de ces paroles me revinrent en mémoire: « prends un peu sur toi ! » Bien… Je vais prendre sur moi et me défoncer les mains.

Je m'accrochais de nouveau à la paroi noire de cendre pour tenter de l'escalader aussi bien que Link. À chaque nouvelle rencontre entre mes doigts et la paroi c'était une douleur intense dans les mains qui m'accablait. La main tendue vers moi saisit la mienne meurtrie, je lis sur le visage de son détenteur la douleur lorsqu'elles se rencontraient…

Ses doigts aussi étaient brûlées, voire même bien plus brûlées que les miennes mais il essayait malgré tout de me venir en aide.

Il me hissa jusqu'en haut où mes genoux rencontrèrent le sol brulant, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à la douleur des brûlures qui se formèrent, j'étais bien trop fatigué. Link m'aida à me relever, puis nous observions le Magrok plus bas, nous étions hors de portées et heureusement.

Je pris aussi un rapide aperçu de mes mains et de mes genoux… Ils étaient infestés de sang et je n'osais plus rien toucher de peur de sentir une quelconque douleur. Link serra ses poings, faisant son visage se tordre dans la souffrance des plaies. Je ne pus contrôler mes gestes, je pris doucement ses mains avec les miennes pour les observer…

Les plaies étaient bien plus inquiétantes pour lui que pour moi, le cuir de ses mitaines avait été largement attaqué et ses doigts étaient meurtris. Je m'autorisai à toucher légèrement et j'obtins une grimace de douleur de sa part. Je lui offris un air désolé tandis que je lâchais une de ses mains pour prendre un flacon dans ma sacoche.

Le flacon remplie d'eau des sources de tout à l'heure… Je dévissais le bouchon, m'apprêtent à verser le liquide sur ses mains. Il m'offrit une mine perplexe en reculant appréhendant la suite des événements:

« Lors de mon enseignement j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les différentes régions que je n'étais pas autorisé à visiter… Il me semble avoir lu que l'eau des sources de la montagne de la Mort avait des capacités régénérantespour les blessures superficielles, pas de quoi sauver quelqu'un de mourant mais ça sera assez pour tes brûlures. ».

Je lui souris tendrement avant de reprendre ses mains et d'y verser doucement le liquide tiède dessus. Sa précédente grimace revint vite mais il prit sur lui en plissant ses yeux. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses plaies, commençant à régénérer sa peau meurtrie. Je souris en voyant le résultat concluant puis je rangeais le flacon désormais vide dans ma sacoche.

J'avais pu être utile… Mais désormais… Je ne pouvais plus soigner mes propres blessures.

Une fois le flacon ayant regagné sa place habituelle, Link saisit mes mains dans les siennes et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens.

Je rougis immédiatement mais la douleur rattrapa les sentiments qui se glissaient dans mon esprit.

Je sentis les gouttes d'eau que j'avais versé sur ses mains entrer dans mes propres plaies et les refermant petit à petit. Je rougis violemment alors que nos mains étaient toujours en contact et je baissais la tête pour cacher ma gêne soudaine quand je sentis son regard qui cherchait le mien.

Link, pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de tout compliquer ?… Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine sans aucune retenue et j'étais persuadé qu'il pouvait l'entendre. En tout cas, je n'entendais plus que ça résonnant en moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je plus rien contrôler au fond de moi ? J'aimerais tout cacher au fond de mon coeur et ne pas laisser ces sentiments surgir dans mon esprit à chaque fois qu'il me regarde ou que nous nous touchons… Nos doigts se démêlèrent doucement…

Mais, au fond, je ne voulais pas perdre ce contact qu'on partageait, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille ou qu'il m'abandonne. Mais nous perdions ce contact et je sentis mon coeur se déchirer peu à peu. Chaque fois que je pensais à ces sentiments, mon monde s'effondrait, je me trouvais seul face à moi-même et j'étais terrifié face à la vérité.

Je regardais dans ses yeux bleus qui cherchaient dans les miens comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je souriais doucement alors que mon coeur ne voulait crier qu'une seule chose, si seulement je pouvais tout contrôler au fin fond de moi…

Pourtant je devais laisser faire mon coeur et mon esprit qui se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel avaient raison des deux.

Le coeur à ses raisons que cette dernière ignore. Je me retournais pour faire face au chemin qui se profilait devant nous et je pensais: J'espère que tu me pardonneras àZelda… Je crois que… Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je regardai une dernière fois dans sa direction avant de m'avouer à moi-même:

Je crois bien que… Moi aussi je suis amoureuse…

 _Menteuse_.

Nous arrivions enfin au prochain palier, je lisais machinalement le panneau: « Montagne de la mort, 3e palier. Mine du sud. ».

Malgré mon apparence stoïque au fond de moi j'étais en pleine crise de panique… Mes sentiments ne doivent rien changer à notre relation, je ne dois rien lui dire et continuer à cacher mon amour pour préserver la paix que nous partagions, essayais-je de me convaincre. Si je venais à lui avouer, il pourrait bien me haïr. Comme je l'avais dit-il y a cent à Zelda:

« S'il t'aime aussi, il fera le premier pas. Il est courageux je ne pense pas que l'amour lui fasse peur. ».

Mais aujourd'hui je savais que c'était différent… Comment pouvait-il avouer un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas ?… Je ne vais rien dire et tout cacher au fond de mon coeur. Une fois notre voyage fini je lui avouerais peut-être avant de me donner la mort…

Puis je réfléchis à nouveau. Si je meurs pendant le voyage ou si je suis sûr de mourir ou de disparaître je lui avouerais, comme ça, il ne sera pas triste de me perdre. Il me haïra et il ne me regrettera pas. Oui je ferais ainsi…

Link claqua ses doigts devant mon visage pour me faire réagir. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et mon coeur se serra, il brisa le silence pesant autour de nous:

« T'as l'air ailleurs, ça va ? ». Mes yeux s'élargirent un peu tandis que je souriais bêtement avant de lui répondre: « Oui oui ! Ça va très bien t'en fais pas ! La chaleur me monte à la tête ainsi que la fatigue et le manque d'eau. ». Link me regarda avant de me tendre sa gourde… Je me rendis alors compte à quel point j'avais soif, ma gorge était en feu. Mais, je refusais poliment sa gourde, cherchant la mienne en lui parlant:

« Merci de l'attention, mais garde ton eau, j'ai une gourde dans ma sacoche !… Enfin… J'avais… Nono était allongé sur la pile d'affaire contenue dans ma sacoche avec un ventre rond, il avait visiblement fait un festin de l'eau contenue dans ma gourde. Je pris malgré tout cette dernière et l'ouvris pour la secouer et espérer trouver une dernière goutte… Plus rien.

Je grattais l'arrière de ma tête avec ma main libre et souris niaisement à Link: « Heu finalement… Je veux bien de ton eau ! ». Il était après boire mais il arrêta son action précédente en essuyant une goutte d'eau se profilant sur le coin de ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main. Il me tendit sa poche d'eau et se retourna pour observer la zone alentour.

Je ne pris que quelques gorgés, essayant de ne pas abuser du liquide vital qui n'était pas le miens à la base… Finir le voyage jusqu'au village avec une gourde à moitié remplie allait être assez fastidieux mais il le fallait de toute façon.

Link parla enfin lorsque je lui tendis sa gourde qu'il saisit: « Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de monde dans le coin. ». Je lui fis un clin d'oeil rapide en lui répondant:

« T'inquiète pas je parlerais. » Il semblait un peu soulagé et souriait doucement. Je passais devant pour aller parler aux différents individus se trouvant dans cette mine à ciel ouvert.

J'observais la zone et en effet, il y avait beaucoup de Gorons après miner. Des chariots remplis de pierres précieuses et autres métaux se trouvaient à coté de chaque roche contenant potentiellement des pierres de valeurs. Il y avait aussi un hylien dans une tenue… des plus étranges. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de combinaisons en pierre épaisse assez ridicule… Bon ne jugeons pas Kitsis, chacun ses goûts.

Il y avait des enfants Gorons qui se prélassaient dans un coin et ils étaient terriblement mignons. Le seul problème c'est qu'il faisait toujours une chaleur suffocante.  
Je me dirigeais vers le seul hylien présent pour lui parler, enfin c'est surtout lui qui me parlait:

« Bonjour… Il fait toujours chaud, ici, jour et nuit. Quand je pense que les Gorons se nourrissent de plats chauds par cette chaleur… Il était assis près d'un chariot et ne semblait strictement pas subir les effets de la chaleur comme nous, je ne pouvais retenir une question:

« Mais… Comment faites-vous pour ne pas brûler instantanément ?! ». Il me regarda à travers son gros casque de pierre l'air surpris avant de dire: « C'est une armure antifeu que j'ai acheté au village Goron, elle me permet d'être aussi robuste que ses habitants ! Je peux même marcher sur la roche en fusion ! ».

Mon esprit malicieux et opportuniste prit le dessus sur la bienveillance, alors, je pris une mine adorable en demandant:

« Vous êtes sur le chemin du retour . Vous n'en avez sûrement plus besoin ! Il y aurait un moyen pour que vous nous léguez votre armure . S'il vous plaît ! ».

Je battais des cils plus que nécessaires, je me haïssais dans ces moments-là. Il m'observa un peu avant de penser durant quelques secondes. Il regarda les alentours avant de dire:

« Je quitte tout juste le village Goron, et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais emporté aucun souvenir ! Du coup je me disais que je pourrais attraper un de ces lézards ignifus qui vit sur la montagne de la mort. Mais c'est qu'elles sont sacrément rapides ces bestioles ! Alors, c'est sûr, si vous en aviez sur vous, ça serait plus simple. Vous pourriez me les donner et on en parle plus. Mais vous y trouverez votre compte ! Si vous m'en apportez je vous offre une partie de ma super armure antifeu ! ».

Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire… Mais… Cette armure nous sera sûrement très utile pour la suite, on ne sait pas quel sera le niveau de chaleur aux différents paliers.

Je regardais Link et il était déjà partie à la recherche de ces bestioles. Les lézards ignifus était très souvent utilisé pour des remèdes ignifus. Si on en attrape quelques-uns je pourrais sûrement en fabriquer un. L'armure sera pour Link mais en attendant moi je n'ai aucun moyen de me protéger !

Je décidais de chercher moi aussi les lézards mais bien sûr pas au bon endroit, sinon se serait trop facile. Les lézards étaient facilement effrayés par la présence d'individus et bien sûr je cherchais près de l'agitation des travailleurs et des enfants qui jouaient où se prélassaient… Très intelligente Kitsis !

Mes yeux se posèrent vers chaque pierre que je trouvais en espérant y trouver un lézard se ragaillardissant au soleil, mais c'était peiné perdue de mon côté. Je regardais derrière moi vers le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivésoù Link courait après ce qui semblait être notre proie. S'il l'avait trouvé, je n'avais plus rien à chercher.

Je décidais alors d'aller discuter avec quelques Gorons dans les parages, je m'approchais doucement d'un des grands gorons portant un casque jaune sur sa tête. Ils étaient après discuter autour d'un feu… UN FEU ?! Comme s'il ne faisait déjà pas assez chaud ! Je me dirigeais près d'un gorons d'une nuance un peu plus foncé, mais alors que j'allais prendre la parole il m'interrompait:

« Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille pendant que je me repose . »

Je le regardais complètement choqué tandis que je n'osais plus bouger d'un centimètre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce tas de pierres ?! Et ma main dans sa face elle va le laisser tranquille ?! Je soufflais un peu pour me calmer alors que je me retournais pour m'en aller vu que je n'étais visiblement pas très apprécié ici. Mais le Goronsface à celui m'ayant parlé m'appela:

« T'en vas pas, il ne voulait pas être méchant ! ». Je me retournais un soulevant un sourcil d'un air suspicieux. L'autre Goron un peu plus jaune me sourit sympathiquement alors que celui-cim'ayant agressé regarda dans ma direction un peu agacée… Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois un Goron énervé:

« Je suis Shantieh. Je travaille comme mineur, comme tu peux le voir. ». Il fit référence à son couvre-chef jaune montrant son appartenance aux mineurs et il poursuivit avec une mine désespérée:

« Tous les jours je mine, je mine… Mais j'en peux plus de ce travail et ça me rend un peu irritable. Je crois que je suis pas fait pour travailler ici. Par hasard hylienne, tu ne connaîtrais pas un autre emploi dans lequel je pourrais mettre ma force à contribution . ». En effet les gorons possédaient une force incroyable à peu près cent fois supérieure à celle d'un hylien.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre de manière négative à sa question mais un souvenir me revint en mémoire… Le village d'Euzero… Les employés dont Grosailleh avait besoin ! Avec tous les rochers à briser sur l'île à Akala, Shantieh serait parfait ! En plus se terminant par « ieh » comme il l'avait demandé !

« Oui !  
-Hein ? Tu en connais un . Où ça ? Dis-m'en plus. ».

Ses yeux rayonnaient à la suite de ma révélation et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, j'expliquais alors la situation brièvement mais il m'offrit un regard perplexe:

« J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce village d'Euzero… Mais Akala ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et on dit toujours qu'il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. ».

Le Goron qui était alors assis se leva devant moi, désormais bien plus grand que moi… Pourquoi les hyliens étaient la seule espèce petite ?… Il me fit un grand sourire rayonnant propre aux gorons avant de dire:

« Merci de m'avoir parlé de ce village ! Je pars de ce pas avec mon petit frère Mohrtieh ! C'est décidé ! ». Eh bah, c'est ce que j'appelle partir sur un coup de tête mais si c'était sa destinée… Il devait saisir cette opportunité !

Il se dirigea vers un petit Goron en criant: « MOHRTIEH ! ON Y VA ! ». Son frère en question était étalé sur le sol après se prélasser. « Quoi ?! ».

Ils se rejoignirent un peu plus loin et ils discutèrent ensemble avant de s'en aller… Bon bah c'était du rapide tout ça ! Même moi je n'aurais pas pris une décision aussi vite. Le second Goron autour du feu m'observa avant de rigoler à pleine gorge et je me retournais dans sa direction un peu surprise de cecomportement soudain. Il dit:

« Ça fait longtemps que Shantieh rêve de s'en aller de la montagne de la Mort avec son petit frère. Tu lui as permis de réaliser son rêve. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent un peu je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point c'était important pour ce Goron et qu'une simple proposition allait changer sa vie.

J'entendis une voix derrière moi et l'hylien de tout à l'heure discutait… Enfin faisait un monologue avec Link. Il lui avait visiblement rapporté le fameux lézard qu'il voulait tant et il était après lui donner ce qu'il lui avait promis. Link récupéra entre ses mains la fameuse armure en pierre. Je mettais ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir un rire lorsqu'il l'enfila… Enfin, il n'avait obtenu que le haut et c'était bien assez ridicule comme ça.

Elle était d'une couleur marron, sûrement de la terre cuite. Ça c'était pour le torse et les épaulettes orné de fer sur les contours. Les manches étaient dans un matériau rouge élastique et il portait une paire de gants très épais. Le haut semblait bien trop grand pour lui et je dois avouer qu'il perdait toute sa crédibilité. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de rire alors qu'il s'approchait de moi avec cette tenue complètement ridicule…

Mais au moins il était à l'abri de la chaleur.

Il prit ma main et me tira en direction du chemin à suivre alors que ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge irrésistible. Il était vraiment gêné.

Il lâcha ma main mais continua sa marche vers le sentier, je tentais tant bien que mal de le suivre, oubliant complètement le Goron avec lequel je discutais. Link dit une fois sûre que personne ne puisse l'entendre:

« Comment vas-tu faire pour supporter la chaleur au prochain palier ? En ce qui me concerne, c'est réglé, mais toi, tu vas cuire sur place. ».

Il s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air très sérieux. Ah oui… C'est vrai.

« Heu… Je ne sais pas trop, mais dans le pire des cas je rebrousserai chemin et je te rejoindrais une fois avoir trouvé un moyen de combattre la chaleur. ». C'est vrai que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de préparer le remède Ignifus… Eh bien, mes capacités de chasseuse étaient vraiment déplorables. Link acquiesça et nous poursuivions notre route tranquillement.

Espérons que je ne finisse pas rôti avant le village Goron.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPITRE 31

Même en attachant mes cheveux dans une longue queue de cheval, ça ne suffisait pas à atténuer la sensation de chaleur qui traversait tout mon corps. Nous ne marchions pas depuis longtemps et nous n'avions pas forcément fourni beaucoup d'efforts, mais avec la lave avoisinante et la montée continuelle j'étais déjà complètement asséché.

Mon corps tout entier et plus particulièrement ma gorge criait pour une goutte d'eau. J'observais de temps en temps si Nono allait bien, il semblait survivre dans ma sacoche. J'aimerais être aussi petite que lui pour me glisser dans celle de Link...

En parlant de ce dernier, il marchait devant bien qu'il s'arrêtât tout juste devant un panneau nous indiquant notre position. Je m'approchais, complètement essoufflé et déshydraté, je voulais boire des litres d'eau mais je n'avais plus rien et Link n'avait plus grand-chose non plus. Nous ne parlions pas pour économiser notre salive et je lui étais reconnaissante pour cela, ma gorge et ma bouche étaient complètement à sec.

Une fois face au panneau de pierre je lisais dans ma tête: « Montagne de la Mort, 4e palier. Village Goron par ici ! ». Je souris lorsque je lus que le niveau de chaleur n'augmentait pas... Merci déesse Din pour avoir créé cet enfer sur terre !

Link et moi poursuivions au même rythme sur le chemin principal qui était désormais presque à chaque fois entouré de lacs de lave... Tuez-moi je vous en supplie. Je ne supportais plus le contact du tissu de mes vêtements contre mon corps et je m'autorisais à déboutonner un peu mon haut, de toutes façons, Link marchait devant alors il ne voyait rien de mon décolleté désormais plongeant.

Je me sentis vivre à nouveau quand l'air rencontra ma peau couverte de sueur, cependant c'était aussi une torture... L'air était chaud. Si seulement... Il pleuvait. Mais jamais il ne pleuvait sur Ordinn, c'était impossible... Qu'ai-je dit ? Il ne pleut pas . Si bien sur que si ! DES BOULES DE FEU !

Le sol se mit à trembler, après cela une pluie de météores nous fonça dessus. Mes yeux et ceux de Link se dirigèrent instantanément vers le ciel désormais rempli de flamme. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et le héros n'hésita pas, saisissant ma main puis me traînant au pas de course pour nous mettre à l'abri. Il y avait non loin une corniche qui semblait assez robuste; Link la repéra, lâchant ma main tandis qu'il se mit à courir plus vite pour la rejoindre...

Chacun pour sa gueule c'est ça ! Je donnais mes dernières forces dans cette course acharnée alors que les boules de feu se rapprochaient. Je sautais à la dernière seconde pour atteindre cet 'abri'. Je me retins de tomber au sol malgré ma fatigue pesante, je risquais de me brûler inutilement.

Je respirais fort, mettant mes mains sur mes genoux pour tenter de reprendre de l'oxygène en me baissant. Je voyais des étoiles traverser ma vision à cause de la fatigue et de la chaleur... Vivement que nous soyons arrivés ou bien je risque de crever ici ! La terre s'arrêta de trembler en même temps que les boules de feu s'évanouirent dans l'air. Je me relevais malgré mon souffle était toujours aussi saccadé, prenant un aperçu de notre environnement.

Je m'attendais à voir des effusions de feu un peu partout mais... il n'en était rien. Tout était redevenu normal, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mon visage était un gâchis de surprise et Link ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué. Il s'avança prudemment avant de sortir de notre abri. Le danger avait disparu. Je sortis moi aussi, partant à la poursuite du prodige qui continuait sans m'attendre.

Il était déjà loin et je me hâtais de le rattraper malgré la douleur dans les muscles de mon corps tout entier ainsi que la soif qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Je n'avais d'autres choix que de le suivre, alors j'avançais sur le chemin principal enivré d'une chaleur assommante.

Le soleil commençait progression à se coucher et d'ici peu le crépuscule viendrait remplacer le jour avec de nombreuses couleurs chatoyantes... Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment profiter de ce spectacle.

Nous continuions de marcher, je sentis ma gorge crier pour une goutte d'eau toute simple, rien qu'une seule mais c'était impossible. Mes besoins primaires étaient rapidement rattrapés par un nouveau tremblement de terre qui manqua de nous faire perdre l'équilibre mais nous nous rattrapions mutuellement pour éviter de tomber sur le sol brûlant. Le tremblement s'arrêta de nouveau et nous levions tous deux nos yeux vers le ciel pour voir si une éventuelle pluie de flammes nous tombait de nouveau dessus... Mais rien ne vint jamais.

Nous nous trouvions dans une zone déjà haute en altitude et nous pouvions voir à quelques kilomètres le volcan d'Ordinn partiellement couvert de lave et crachant sa nuée ardente. C'est alors qu'un cri atroce, inhumain se mit à résonner dans toute la montagne.

Le sol se remit à trembler de manière saccadé... comme des pas sur un plancher fragile et bientôt nous découvrions de quoi il s'agissait... Sur l'un des versants du volcan, un énorme lézard déambulait en criant... Ce n'était pas exactement un lézard tout simple, en réalité c'était un robot géant... Une créature divine: Vah'Rudania. Il m'effrayait tandis qu'il marchait sur la montagne de la Mort, chacun de ses pas faisant trembler le sol dû à ses pattes couvertes de flammes.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps tout entier à cette vue... Autant Vah'Ruta semblait un peu pacifique mais Vah'Rudania me donnait la chair de poule, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'entrée dans cette chose. De plus Ruta était immobile alors que celle-ci se déplaçait...

Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?...

Rudania s'arrêta sur le versant face à nous avant de hurler une dernière fois en se courbant, cela aurait dû encore bien plus m'effrayer mais mon esprit traduisit se crie tel un: « au secours. ». On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait. Mais, Rudania n'était pas simplement une menace pour hyrule, il était surtout dangereux pour le village Goron et nous devions accélérer nos pas pour empêcher une nouvelle tragédie de se produire.

Nous nous regardions avec Link et je déglutis mal à l'aise, mais une bonne nouvelle vint me rassurer. Nous étions à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village symbolisée par une arche en métal entre deux rochers rouges. Je ne pus retenir un sourire niais de se répandre sur mon visage... Enfin, nous étions récompensés pour nos efforts!

Je voulus marcher d'un pas pressé en direction de cette entrée qui me parut divine, mais la fatigue eût raison de mes dernières forces. Lorsque je fis le pas de trop, je manquais de tomber, la chaleur n'était plus supportable, nous étions bien trop proches du volcan désormais.

Je pensais avoir de la fièvre tellement mon corps chauffait mais ce n'était pas dû à une quelconque maladie, je ne supportais plus la chaleur environnante et le manque d'eau. Je m'apprêtais à m'effondrer au sol mais un bras me rattrapa en se faufilant dans mon dos pour saisir ma hanche opposée. Je regardais Link qui tentait de me garder debout sur mes pieds avec ses dernières forces à lui aussi, puis il dit:

« Attends encore un peu avant de t'évanouir, tu seras inutile si tu finis en viande grillée pour t'être effondré ici. ». Je souris en passant un de mes bras autour de ses épaules pour me soutenir un peu plus.

Je sentis mes joues se chauffer alors que nous marchions en direction de l'entrée du village où nous pourrions enfin trouver de quoi boire et se reposer un peu avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Un garde Goron surveillait l'entrée, à notre approche, il nous accueillit:

« Bienvenue ! Tiens un hylien et une hylienne, vous avez pas l'air en très très bon état. Ô grand Link ! ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent et ceux de Link aussi... Mais, c'était impossible... Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'agissait de Link ?... Enfin même si les gorons ont eux aussi une espérance de vie assez longue, ce Goron était bien trop jeune pour avoir vécu plus d'un siècle:

« Comment...

-Mais dites-moi plutôt, vous n'avez pas trop souffert tout à l'heure avec les boules de feu ? Les touristes se font rares depuis que ces fichues boules de feu nous pleuvent dessus... Je m'ennuie tellement à mon poste que je m'amuse à faire semblant d'accueillir le Prodige. Au fait « Link » c'est le nom de l'hylien qui a combattu il y a cent ans aux côtés du Prodige de notre village, Daruk. Tiens, si cette histoire vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller voir notre boss au bout du village. ». Nous ne prîmes pas le temps de le remercier.

Nous devions nous dépêcher d'entrer dans le village et de trouver de quoi survivre et vite ! Je commençais à ne plus sentir les extrémités de mon corps et la perte de connaissance se rapprochait petit à petit. Nous avancions dans le village d'un pas pressé mais je pris malgré tout le temps d'observer autour de nous cette nouvelle ville. Il y avait beaucoup de lave partout dans le village et un grand pont de fer central permettait de l'esquiver au maximum. Il se ramifiait en plusieurs ponts différents menant vers des parcelles de terre où se trouvaient des habitations ou bien des commerces de part et d'autre du village.

Il faisait encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure et je priais pour trouver rapidement l'auberge mais Link n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il continua à me supporter jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Il nous dirigea vers un Goron très âgées avec une longue barbe séparée en quatre couettes distinctes. Un bandeau sur un de ses yeux cachait légèrement son regard mais je sentais qu'il ne nous observait pas. Il semblait pensif. En s'approchant de lui il dit:

« Nom d'un roc ! Mais quelle plaie, ce Rudania ! »

Link le regarda visiblement perplexe tandis que le Goron face à lui jurait ce qui lui passait par la tête sans nous prêter aucune attention... Eh bien... Un peu sénile celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dis-je. Il ne remarqua qu'à moitié notre présence en répondant à lui-même:

« Depuis que Rudania fait des siennes, les éruptions de la montagne de la Mort sont devenues plus violentes. Rudania c'est la bestiole qui rampe sur le flanc du volcan là-haut. Il y a cent ans il paraît que c'était la divinité protectrice des Gorons. Mais maintenant on peut plus miner tranquillement à cause de lui et en plus de ça, il fait fuir les touristes ! On le repousse tant bien que mal vers le cratère du volcan à coups de canon à chaque fois qu'il en sort... MAIS IL REMET ÇA À CHAQUE FOIS ! OUILLE ! »

Un grand « crack » provenant du dos du vieux Goron se fit entendre. Il plaça ses mains sur la source de ses douleurs en prenant un visage de pure douleur... Ça doit faire mal ça. Je tentai de me libérer de l'emprise de Link en essayant de m'occuper du Goron en détresse face à nous mais le héros m'en empêcha... Je ne tenais presque plus sur mes jambes et son soutien était mon seul moyen de ne pas tomber. Je m'assurais alors que le Goron aille bien de manière orale:

« Ça va aller ?...

-Oh ! mes reins me font un peu souffrir... Mais attendez une seconde qui êtes-vous bande de gringalet . Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme. ».

Ah bah enfin, merci de le remarquer ! pensais-je.

« Des voyageurs.

-Alors comme ça... Vous avez fait la route jusqu'ici pour me saluer ?! Mon nom est Buldo ! ».

Mais oui bien sûr, juste pour ça ! Si seulement... Il poursuivit:

« C'est moi le craint, le respecté boss des Gorons, celui dont la seule vue inspire le silence aux plus bruyants marmots ! Je comptais me mettre en route pour repousser Rudania encore une fois, mais mes reins me font atrocement souffrir. ».

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne en parlant à un volume plus bas:

« Et qu'est-ce que fiche ce fichue Yunobo ? Il en met du temps à rentrer...

-Yunobo ? ». Le nom avais traversé mes lèvres sans que je m'en rendre vraiment compte. Il me répondit visiblement énerver:

« Yunobo, c'est un jeune Goron qui m'aide à repousser Rudania. Il est partis chercher des anti-douleurs pour mes vieux reins du côté de la mine abandonnée au nord, mais il ne revient pas ! ».

Il désigna avec son regard la mine dont il parlait au nord ajoutant:

« Bougre de nom d'un roc... Mais où est-ce qu'il traîne donc... Hep les gringalets ! Si vous tombez sur Yunobo, dites-lui que je le cherche, d'accord ? ».

J'acquiesçais tandis que ma vision se troublait. J'entendis un Goron un peu plus loin, ce n'était pas le vieux devant nous:

« Cette hylienne à pas l'air en très bon état Boss !

-Ah ! tu trouves ? Je n'y connais rien aux hyliens moi ! ».

Le Goron plus jeune se dirigea vers nous, me regardant attentivement:

« Ah nan j'suissûr que ça va pas ! Je me trompe mademoiselle ? ».

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais à bout de forces mais je pouvais toujours les entendre blablater:

« Boss, faut faire quoi ?

-Bah faudrait bien lui trouver de quoi résister à la chaleur mais la seule chose que je possède c'est la tenue que nous étions censé offrir à Son Altesse Zelda le jour de son couronnement en tant que Reine d'Hyrule... Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'offrir à n'importe quelle hylienne. ».

J'entendis un profond soupirer derrière nous, il provenait d'une Gerudo, qui pinçait le pont de son nez de manière désespéré. Elle se dirigea vers moi tout en parlant aux hommes... Enfin les voïs comme elles les appellent dans leurs régions:

« Les voïs sont définitivement des idiots. ». Elle s'approcha et m'observa. Les Gerudos étaient des femmes grande et très souvent musclé comme des hommes, leur peau variait mais elle était souvent mateet leurs cheveux restaient dans des tons rouges. Elles avaient des longs nez pour la plupart et elles prenaient énormément soins d'elle en mettant en avant leurs jolies courbes avec des vêtements laissant partiellement voir leurs corps. Elle donna rapidement son verdict:

« Elle va mourir de chaud si vous ne faites rien. Mais, vous semblez tous bien trop stupide, je vais m'occuper d'elle. ».

J'entendis Buldo marmonner dans sa barbe, visiblement les femmes étaient son seul point faible. Elle me prit dans ses bras, laissant un Link choqué essayant de protester mais la Gerudo ne le regardait plus. Elle me portait dans une direction inconnue en m'éloignant du Prodige et des Gorons...

En temps normal j'aurais paniqué mais j'étais si fatigué que je me laissais emmener par cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Désolé Link on se reverra plus tard, pensais-je une dernière fois avant de tomber de fatigue et de m'endormir dans ces bras réconfortants.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce sombre avec une serviette imbibée d'eau sur mon front. Il faisait toujours chaud mais bien moins que durant notre ascension. Je tentais de me redresser mais une voix me rattrapa:

« Tu ferais mieux de rester couché pour l'instant, ton corps doit se remettre de l'hyperthermie qu'il a subit. »

C'était la voix de la femme Gerudo... Pas celle de Link. Au départ je fus déçues qu'il ne soit pas avec moi mais lorsque je découvris ma tenue je remerciai la déesse...Elle était très simple: je n'en portais pas. Je rougis instantanément, tentant de couvrir ma poitrine avec la couverture du lit sur lequel j'étais. La femme à l'autre bout de la pièce se mit à rire:

« Haha, ne t'en fais pas nous sommes toutes les deux des vaïs, il n'y a pas de voï dans les parages. ».

Même ! Je n'étais pas particulièrement exhibitionniste ! Mais elle avait raison il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois pudique, mais je gardais ma couverture sur mon corps. Au château j'avais l'habitude d'être habillé ou être lavé durant mon enfance mais je n'appréciais pas vraiment cela, j'ai toujours eu honte de mon corps si simple...

Je prêtais enfin attention à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais dans une chambre très sombre éclairé avec quelques bougies mais les tons rouge profond des murs en pierre n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses. Il y avait quelques décorations très simples avec des pots en terre cuite peint avec différents motifs, la couverture sur mon corps possédait ces mêmes motifs que je qualifierais d'ethnique.

La femme présente dans la chambre me sortit de mon observation au bout de quelques secondes:

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Labira une commerçante de la cité Gerudos au Sud-Ouest, et tu es ?

-Kitsis, simple hylienne voyageant à travers Hyrule. ».

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce pour venir se poster près de moi avant de poursuivre: « Enchanté. Tu te sens comment ? ».

Oh, en effet, comment est-ce que je me sens ? La sensation de brûlure constante dans mon corps avait disparu malgré qu'il fasse toujours chaud, mais c'était à peu près supportable désormais. Je lui répondis enfin:

« Ça va beaucoup mieux, je peux enfin respirer sans me sentir oppresser et je n'ai plus soif... Je vous remercie sincèrement. ».

Elle m'observa attentivement avant de prendre le tissu sur mon front pour le plonger dans une bassine d'eau sur la table de chevet près du lit. Elle l'essora puis le posa à nouveau sur mon front tout en disant:

« Tu as échappé à la mort de peu. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, ces voïs n'auraient pas pu te venir vraiment en aide, ils semblaient tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres. Mais tu es bien plus stupide d'être venue jusqu'ici sans aucune protection contre la chaleur. Même moi, une Gerudos pourtant habituée à la chaleur du désert j'ai du mal à supporter la chaleur avoisinante du volcan. ».

Je baissais les yeux dans la honte... En effet j'aurais dû me protéger mieux que ça...: « Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse me protéger de la chaleur... Ni remède, ni tenue. ». Elle me regarda visiblement surprise avant de me désigner des vêtements pliés reposant sur une armoire en pierre:

« Le boss des Gorons a jugé bon de t'offrir cette tenue pour que tu puisses résister à la chaleur dans le domaine. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemble mais apparemment elle aurait obtenu la bénédiction de la déesse Din et ainsi elle permettrait de supporter la chaleur dans la région d'Ordinn. Tu devrais l'essayer pour voir ce que ça donne. Je reviens dans quelques instants, tu dois mourir de faim, profites-en pour te changer, mais fait attention tu es encore convalescente. ».

À ces mots elle se dirigea vers la seule et unique porte présente dans la pièce celle de sortie. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller violemment... Oui en effet j'avais faim. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'armoire ou reposais la petite pile de vêtement. Pour les couleurs il s'agissait principalement de ton bleu pastel légèrement foncé.

Je pris le premier élément qui me vint dans les mains et il s'agissait d'un haut... Enfin d'un corset en acier tel un plastron d'armure, il était orné en son centre d'une chaine suivant sa forme en or. Le second vêtement était un sous-pull de couleur crème plissée tel un éventail en bas. Je cherchais mes sous-vêtements dans la salle et je les trouvais plié en dessous des vêtement offert par le boos. Je les enfilais puis je mis le sous-pull. Je ne mis pas de suite l'armure car j'ignorais comme la mettre, je n'en avais jamais porté... Je pris le bas qui était un pantalon bleu pastel... Assez moulant... Comme ma soeur les aimait... Il y avait aussi une paire de bottes accompagnée de jambière en acier similaire à celui du plastron.

J'enfilais le pantalon en tentant de mettre les chaussures et les jambières avec beaucoup de difficultés. Un grand tissu bleu accompagné d'une broche en or accompagnait la tenue ainsi que des manches en acier pour parfaire l'armure et des gants dans les mêmes métaux. J'enfilais du mieux que je le pouvais le corset et Labira entra à ce moment là. Elle me regarda essayer tant bien que mal de serrer le corset moi-même et elle eût pitié de moi. Elle posa le plateau de nourriture sur mon lit et vint m'aider à le serrer.

Elle avait beaucoup de force et en peu de temps il était serré à la perfection. Je la remerciais avec un sourire puis elle m'aida à terminer de m'habiller. Elle drapa le tissu bleu claire sur mon épaule gauche et l'accrochait au niveau de ma poitrine du côté droit. Le tissu pendait élégamment sur mon côté gauche jusqu'à mes pieds, telle une longue cape. Elle m'aidait à mettre les épaulettes ainsi que les manchettes et la tenue était complète. Elle terminait de régler quelques détails partielle, comme attaché le tissu bleu dans mon dos et m'aider à enfiler les gants partiellement fait d'acier. Une fois fini elle me regarda et elle sourit avant de dire:

« Ça te va bien, seulement j'ai dû plus serrer le corset, il était un peu trop grand pour toi. Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne brûle à cause des braises. ».

À ces mots je me regardai dans un miroir suspendu au mur, ma tenue anti-flamme était bien plus belle que celle de Link. Je n'avais jamais été autant couverte de toute ma vie... Ça se voyait que cette tenue était destiné à Zelda... Au niveau de la poitrine le haut était trop grand mais j'arrivais à l'arranger pour que ça passe inaperçus. C'était une tenue magnifique... Mes cheveux ne me semblèrent pas assez formel vis-à-vis de la tenue que je portais... Ils n'étaient pas aussi parfait que ceux de ma soeur et je n'arrivais pas souvent à les coiffer sauf pour des coiffures extrêmement simplistes...

Je tentais vaguement de faire un chignon mais c'était un échec total... Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses la Gerudo eût pitié de moi et elle se plaça derrière moi pour me coiffer. Je rougis, honteuse alors qu'elle attachait la majeure partie de mes cheveux dans un chignon de ballerine serré. Certaines de mes mèches tombaient en dessous, elle les attacha dans une tresse serrée qu'elle enroula autour du chignon.

Elle finit d'attacher le tout en laissant mes mèches habituelles se balader devant mon visage pour casser malgré tout le côté formel. Une fois fini elle prit un aperçu de son chef-d'oeuvre au grand complet... Je me reconnaissais à peine, c'était trop beau et surtout trop distingué pour moi... Malgré ma vie de château durant 17 ans je ne me suis jamais habitué aux tenues que l'on me forçait à porter pour les grands événements. Une fois revêtue de cette tenue... la chaleur n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir que j'oubliais rapidement, j'étais à l'aise comme un jour de printemps dans les plaines d'Hyrule. La femme Gerudos me sourit tendrement avant de me dire:

« Tu ressembles énormément à la princesse Zelda vêtue ainsi, rare sont les hyliennes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, tu es vraiment chanceuse. ». Je réfléchis à ses paroles alors que je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir:

« Oui... J'ai de la chance. ». Je détachai mon regard de mon image, allant m'assoir sur mon lit pour manger ce qu'elle m'eut apporté, une soupe. Je soufflais sur le bol pour réduire la température de ma nourriture mais c'était impossible à cause de la chaleur constante dans la pièce. Je buvais alors tranquillement en faisant attention à ne pas me brûler du mieux que je pouvais. La sensation de mon estomac se remplissant était quelque chose qui m'avait manqué et mes pensées se dirigèrent vers le voyage que je venais de faire avec Link... Link !

« Où est passé l'homme qui m'accompagnait ?!

-Il voulait rester avec toi mais je l'en ai empêché, pas de voï avec un vaï ! Donc il est parti en direction des mines du Nord. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi... En fait il ne m'a rien dit du tout, je l'ai juste observé. Mais rassure toi jeune vaï il va bien et il a pris le temps de se reposer un peu. ». Je me sentis légèrement soulagé puis la panique m'envahit à nouveau:

« Les mines du Nord ?!

-Heu... Oui il a acheté un équipement anti-feu complet et il est parti dans l'après-midi. Il fait nuit maintenant, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. ».

Je finissais mon breuvage et me levais du lit pour sortir, la Gerudos me regarda bizarrement alors que je récupérais mes affaires éparpillé dans la pièce. Une fois fais je me plaçais devant elle et me courbais dans une simple révérence de remerciement en joignant mes mains devant moi et en disant:

« Labira, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante ! Mais je dois y aller désormais ! J'irais sûrement à la cité Gerudos plus tard, j'espère pouvoir t'y revoir !

-T'en fais pas pour ça, si j'ai pu être utile c'est l'important. ». Je lui souris une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour m'en aller vêtue de mes nouveaux vêtements. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre ! Je devais retrouver le Prodige !

Je courrais dans le village et je cherchais mon compagnon dans tous les recoins possible. Beaucoup de Gorons me regardèrent pendant que je déambulais partout pour tenter de le trouver. S'il était parti depuis cette après-midi, il était censé être de retour maintenant... Enfin, j'espère. J'ouvris ma sacoche pour voir si Nono était là... Mais, lui aussi avait disparut. Où étaient-ils ? Je courus en direction du boss du village lorsque je vis un homme en armure de pierre non loin de ce dernier... Mes yeux s'élargirent, malgré l'épaisse armure, je pouvais reconnaître l'homme pour qui mon cœur battait si fort.

Il se retourna en m'entendant courir dans sa direction, ses yeux s'élargissant, je pouvais les observer malgré le gros casque qu'il portait. Il était complètement ridicule désormais et une fois à ses côtés, je ne pris pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration que j'explosais dans un fou rire incontrôlé tout en le montrant du doigt. Il portait un bas assorti à son haut et un gros casque ressemblant à une tête de Goron... Il était loin d'être attirant ainsi, s'il pouvait garder cette armure constamment, je suis sûr que mes sentiments ne progresseraient pas, même si son caractère y était pour beaucoup. Ma tenue contrastait énormément avec la sienne et j'étais instantanément heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir celle-ci plutôt qu'une tenue me faisant ressembler à un Goron comme Link.

Je le vis rougir, il détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné. Nous étions hors de porter du vieux Goron donc le héros en profita pour me parler :

« Si seulement la déesse Din avait enchanté ma tenue du prodige pour m'éviter de porter cette tenue ridicule... ». Je ris à son commentaire tandis que son regard était sur moi désormais. Il m'analysait de haut en bas et je rougissais un peu en jouant avec une de mes mèches libres en le questionnant :

« Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment, mais c'est mieux que de mourir de chaud. » Dis-je en commentant la tenue qu'il observait. « Ça te va bien malgré tout. ».

Il rougit légèrement tandis que je sentais mes joues se teinter d'un rouge plus profond que les siennes... En même temps, ces simples mots n'avaient pas la même portés pour lui que pour moi...

Notre simple échange terminé, nous nous dirigions vers le vieux Gorons semblant très pensif. Ce dernier nous remarqua... Enfin, il remarqua le prodige et hurla: « Hey gringalet ! Yunobo m'a tout raconté ! Il m'a expliqué comment tu l'avais aidé. ». Hein ?... Comment ça ? Je ne comprends rien moi... Je lui demanderais plus tard. Le Goron face à nous tendit quelque chose à Link en lui disant :

« Tiens, prends ça en guise de récompense. Les Hyliens comme toi ont besoin de ce genre de trucs, non ? ». Link saisit ce que Buldo lui tendait et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un remède ignifus. Bon, c'était un peu tard... Mais ça pouvait toujours servir n'est-ce pas ?

Buldo reprit avec un air soulagé sur son vieux visage :

« Aaah, nom d'un roc ! Maintenant que j'ai pris mes antidouleurs, je vais pouvoir aller retrouver Yunobo ! Je voudrais pas manquer de respect à Daruk, mais faut qu'on aille botter les fesses à Rudania ! ». Link semblait un peu perdue, je comprenais pourquoi... Il ignorait qui était Daruk malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vue dans un souvenir, il ne s'en souvenait pas... C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça alors je dis:

« Il ne sait pas qui est Daruk...

-Quoi ?! Tu ne connais pas le grand Daruk Prodige des Gorons ?! ».

Buldo semblait outré, il regardait vers un certain point plus loin dans les hauteurs du village en disant : « Tu vois la statue là-bas ? C'est notre grand Daruk ! ». Nous nous retournions avec le héros pour observer de quoi il parlait et en effet... Le visage de Daruk était taillé dans la roche rouge du village. Mon camarade l'observait attentivement.

Je connaissais ce regard par cœur désormais... Ce regards vide qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se souvenait de quelques choses... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir partager ce souvenir avec lui et pourtant lorsqu'il saisit ma main dans la sienne ma vision se troubla instantanément et je pus découvrir moi aussi ce souvenir.

La scène prenait place sur les montagnes d'Ordinn loin du volcan à bord de Vah'Rudania. Ce dernier se déplaçait sur la montagne comme il le fait aujourd'hui encore et j'entendais la voix de Daruk dans mes oreilles : « Bon... Je saurais bientôt piloter la créature divine de main de maître ! ».

Je pouvais voir Daruk et Link sur le dos de la créature divine. Daruk faisait des exercices d'étirement avec Link l'observant. Ce dernier, il était vêtu de sa tenue du prodige habituelle. Daruk, lui, était un Gorons avec des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une moustache et une longue barbe assortis. Sa tenue du prodige consistait en une écharpe drapée autour de son corps. Une chaîne en acier croisait son écharpe dans une diagonale inverse et au centre de cette dernière se trouvait l'emblème des Gorons. Des bracelets d'acier encerclaient ses poignets et ses bras. Il était très musclé dans mes souvenirs et au travers de celui-ci ma mémoire se confirmait.

Il continua de parler :

« C'est qu'en tant que grand champion des Gorons j'ai quand même une réputation à tenir moi ! ». Il arrêta ses exercices, se frottant le menton :

« Manquerait plus que le grand Daruk se laisse distancer par les autres Prodiges ! ». Il détournait son regard du Prodige Hylien, observant désormais les montagnes qui apparaissait dans le souvenir, il s'exclama:

« Admire un peu cette vue ! J'aime contempler ces arêtes et ces rochers rugueux... Rien que de les voir ça me met l'eau à la bouche ! Je sais pas qui est ce Ganon, mais je suis sûr d'une chose... S'il veut toucher à ces terres, il faudra déjà qu'il me passe sur le corps ! Hein petit gars ?! ». Il leva sa grande main, offrant un grand coup dans le dos de Link avant de rire.

Le Prodige hylien avança de quelques mètres en soutenant son dos dans la douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Daruk l'approchait de nouveau en prenant cette fois-ci un air plus sérieux :

« Au fait, dis-moi, c'est le roi en personne qui t'a nommé chevalier servant de la princesse Zelda, pas vrai ? Eh ben ! T'en as de la chance ! C'est un honneur ! ». Il s'apprêtait à redonner un coup violant sur le dos de Link, mais déposa doucement sa main sur son dos... Main qui au passage faisait la taille du dos tout entier du héros. Daruk poursuivit :

« Bon... C'est vrai... La princesse Zelda... Comment dire... Elle a pas un caractère facile facile... Surtout avec toi. ». Daruk se gratta le crâne en regardant ailleurs. Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son discours lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. Daruk leva les yeux au ciel disant :

« C'est quoi ça ? ». Le sol tremblait de plus en plus et peu de temps après de gros rochers se décrochèrent de la paroi de la montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un des rochers se précipitait droit sur les Prodiges, mais Daruk joignit ses mains en direction du rocher en fermant ses poings.

Le rocher rentra en contact lors de son impact avec les poings de Daruk et autour de lui un bouclier de feu se forma tel une carapace de tortue ce qui permis de détruire la source du danger en simples poussières. Daruk reprit une pose normal en se retournant tout naturellement vers Link: « Eh ben ! C'était moins une ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La montagne de la Mort est restée parfaitement calme durant des décennies... Pour que la terre tremble aussi fort, ça peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... » Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête doucement :

« Non... C'est pas possible... »


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPITRE 32

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Encore une petite pause qui était malheureusement nécessaire, merci les exams (courage pour tous ceux à qui il reste des examens). Mais c'est fini ! Je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la publication de cette histoire ! Donc, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

La dernière image que je vis fut le visage du Prodige Goron avant que tout ne devienne noir à nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux et lâchai la main de Link tandis que ce dernier observa une dernière fois le visage sculpté dans la montagne. Le vieux derrière nous reprit son histoire, ignorant notre comportement:

« Figurez-vous que ce bougre de Yunobo est un descendant du grand Daruk ! C'est pour ça qu'il peut utiliser le Bouclier de Daruk ! Du coup il se met en boule dans un canon, déploie le Bouclier et moi je tire pour l'envoyer percuter Rudania ! Parce que vous imaginez bien qu'avec des boulets de canon Ordinnaire, impossible de faire bouger ce fichu lézard... Nom d'un roc, trêve de parlotte, il est l'heure d'aller repousser ce bougre de Rudania dans son trou... OUILLE ! ».

Son dos se bloqua à nouveau et je me dirigeais vers lui pour l'aider à ne pas tomber du mieux que je pus. Il s'appuya en partie sur moi avant de poursuivre: « Ça va... ça va pas du tout les gringalets... Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe... Nom d'une vieille caillasse, on dirait bien que je vais pas pouvoir bouger de la journée... Dîtes les gringalets, ça vous dérangerait pas d'aller dire à Yunobo qu'on va pas pouvoir s'occuper du lézard ? Il doit être du côté du pont d'Ordinn. » Je le lâchais lorsqu'un autre Goron vint aider le vieux.

Link qui commençait à se diriger vers les hauteurs du village, je me hâtais de la suivre rapidement je voulus lui parler mais il prit en premier la parole une fois loin de toutes présence au fur et à mesure que nous marchions sur le sentier grimpant:

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien merci. La Gerudos s'est bien occupée de moi et je me sens en pleine forme désormais ! ». Il acquiesça simplement, continuant de marcher à rythme soutenu. La chaleur n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir alors que j'observais la lave alentour. De plus le soleil se couchant permettait de rafraîchir un tout petit peu l'atmosphère. Je brisais le silence autour de nous en le questionnant à mon tour: « Nono est avec toi ?

-Il est dans ma sacoche collé à un flacon d'eau.

-Je vois... Et... Qu'as-tu fait pendant que je me reposais ? ».

Il me regarda vaguement avant de détourner son regard sur la route: « Je suis allé libérer Yunobo qui s'avérait être coincé dans la mine du Nord suite à un éboulement. J'ai dû me servir de canon pour briser les rochers qui bloquaient l'entrée de la mine.

-Je vois... » et nous continuions de marcher en direction de ce grand pont dont parlait Buldo.

Je m'autorisais à observer Link malgré son armure m'empêchant de prendre un bon aperçu de son corps, vivement qu'il enlève cette armure... Mes joues se chauffèrent après avoir analysé ma pensée puis j'essayai de me convaincre: « Qu'il change de vêtement ! Je ne veux pas le voir sans !... Même si... NON ! Seulement dans ses vêtements habituels ! ». Je sentis la température grimper à nouveau, je posais mes mains sur mes joues pour m'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas brûlantes, mais bien sûr la température extérieure altérait celle de mon corps.

Nous marchions pendant quelques minutes lorsque des cris provenant d'un point plus haut se firent entendre, Link me demanda, ayant peur d'être fou:

« Tu entends ?...  
-Oui quelqu'un doit avoir des ennuis ! ». Nous courions en direction des cris et au fur et à mesure que nous avancions je pus apercevoir un Goron avec un bouclier de flamme identique à celui que possédait Daruk. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même tandis que des Moblins l'attaquait. Pas de doute, il devait s'agir du fameux Yunobo.

Link sortit son épée et moi ma lance prête à faire mordre la poussière aux monstres ! Nous arrivions face à ces derniers après une course effrénée et nous découvrions deux Moblins pour être précis, un chacun. Link se chargea du premier sur lequel nous tombions, quant à moi, je courus en direction de celui-ci nous ayant pas encore remarqué. Je m'empressais de tenir ma lance pour le transpercer mais il para mon coup... Ces monstres étaient idiots mais certains savaient un peu se battre malgré tout.

Je fis quelques pas semblant aléatoire mais ayant pour but réel de le désorienter, puis je lui affligeai un coup horizontal. Il vola à quelques mètres, tentant malgré tout de se relever. Je n'eus aucune pitié pour aller le transpercer avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'être à nouveau sur ses... pattes ? Je visais en plein coeur et il fit un cri horrible avant de rendre l'âme dans un bref soupire. Je souris fière de moi avant de poser un pied sur la bestiole décédé pour enlever ma lance de sa poitrine.

Une fois fait, j'observais la lame couverte de sang... Un frisson de dégouter me traversa lorsque je rangeai ma lance. Le Prodige en avait lui aussi fini avec l'autre monstre et se dirigeait vers Yunobo. Ce dernier me dévisageait ouvertement, me mettant mal à l'aise.

Il ressemblait légèrement Daruk... Enfin surtout il portait l'écharpe de son ancêtre autour de cou tel un foulard, il avait accroché chaque extrémité du tissu à un cadenas qui pendait sur son torse, il y avait d'inscrit le symbole Goron. Il possédait des bracelets en fer identique à ceux de son aïeul ainsi que des cheveux blancs ondulés. Il était posé près d'un énorme canon et son bouclier de feu se dissipa peu à peu.

Nous nous approchions de lui alors qu'il continuait de me suivre des yeux... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? Ma tête lui convient pas ? Je le dévisageais à mon tour en soulevant un sourcil pour le juger. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains lorsqu'il se mit à parler:

« Je suis Kitsis et j'accompagne cet hyliens dans un long voyage.  
-Ah je vois... ».

Il regarda ailleurs en se grattant l'arrière du crâne tout en disant: « Pfff... Le boss n'est toujours pas là, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique. ». Link me fit un regard disant clairement: dépêche-toi de lui dire ce pour quoi on est là. Plus couramment appelé: Bouges toi.

« Heu en fait... Le boss ne viendra pas.  
-Hein ? Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Ces reins lui font bien trop mal. ». Il passa ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux de manière frénétique en disant:

« Les antidouleurs n'ont pas fait effet... C'est rageant ! O-On a eu tellement de mal à mettre la main dessus ! Enfin... ». Il baissa les épaules en prenant un air abattu: « Si le boss peut pas venir, ça sert à rien de l'attendre. Je vais rentrer... Tant pis... ».

J'offris un regard à la créature divine qui se baladait non loin de nous sur le volcan alors qu'une voix familière parla près de moi, je me retournais surprise de l'entendre parler à Yunobo:

« Attends.  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? ». Link regarda la créature divine lui aussi avant de dire: « Je veux piloter Rudania.  
-Q-Q-Quoi ?! Tu veux entrer dans la créature divine ?! T-tu te prends pour le grand Daruk ma parole ! C'est b-bien trop dangereux ! Si tu parvenais à l'affaiblir tu parviendrais peut-être à pénétrer à l'intérieur, m-mais bon... Mais pourquoi ? ».

Link se mit à expliquer à Yunobo notre présence ici, je voulais écouter mais mon esprit me tourmentais et je sentis une vive migraine arriver dans mon crâne que je saisissais en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. La voix dans mon esprit était revenue...:

 _« Es-tu excité de me revoir ? Tiens-toi prête, ce jour est bientôt là. Je ne tiens plus en place, j'enchaîne les meurtres pour ne pas craquer avant l'heure... Vivement que je puisse à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. »._

Mes yeux s'élargirent lorsque j'entendis les paroles qui se glisser et se répéter dans ma tête... Bientôt ?... Quand exactement ?... À chaque fois que cette voix me parle, j'ai encore moins envie de savoir qui est son détenteur... Je suis... Effrayé.

La voix de Yunobo me sortit de mon esprit à mon plus soulagement: « Hmm... Je ne comprends pas tout, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as tes raisons. ». Il regarda derrière nous, où se trouvait un lac de lave et un pont relevé, il était impossible de passer, il poursuivit:

« Le problème, c'est que le boss a relevé le pont d'Ordinn pour que Rudania ne vienne pas par ici. Du coup pour s'approcher de la bête, il faut d'abord abaisser le pont. D'habitude c'est le boss qui s'en charge avec son canon... Sans le boss on peut pas se servir du canon pour abaisser le pont ! On est bloqués... ». Il reprit une mine déçus sur son visage tout en regardant le sol tel un enfant.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre la même expression mais il eût un éclair de génie: « Hey mais... Maintenant que j'y pense ! Tu sais te servir du canon du boss toi, pas vrai ?! ». Il regardait Link, ce dernier acquiesça simplement. Le goron parla d'un ton plus doux:

« Alors... On pourrait se passer de lui... On va s'organiser comme on fait d'habitude avec le boss ! J-je joue le rôle du boulet... et toi tu tires !  
-Ça va pas la tête ?! » Dis-je complètement choqué de sa proposition. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire en activant son bouclier au même moment:

« Je peux utiliser ce bouclier que m'a transmis mon aïeul ! Avec ça, croyez-moi, je ne crains pas les chocs ! Je peux percuter n'importe quoi, ça fait même pas mal ! Mon aïeul le grand Daruk était quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel ! E-enfin... C'est ce que m'a dit le boss... Et moi, ben je peux me servir de son pouvoir spécial. Donc vous en faites pas ! Il suffira à l'hylien de viser le pont d'Ordinn et de tirer ! Mais n'y va pas trop fort quand même... ».

À ses mots le goron se roula en boule en activant son bouclier et sauta dans l'extrémité du canon...

Bon, s'il disait que ça allait le faire... Autant le croire ! Link me donna un regard avec un ordre sévère: « Descends. ».

J'étais un peu surprise de sa commande soudaine mais j'obéis malgré tout. Je sautais de l'énorme rocher sur lequel reposait la canon et je m'éloignais un peu.

Link sortit sa tablette Sheikah et créa une bombe ronde qu'il glissait dans le canon avant de dégainer une grosse épée à deux mains différente de celle qu'il avait habituellement. Je reculais un peu plus, effrayer de ce qui allait se passer. Link donna un coup avec son espadon à deux mains sur le levier à côtés de lui et le rocher sur lequel nous nous trouvions auparavant se mit à se pivoter pour se trouver dans l'axe du pont et pile à ce moment précis Link fit exploser la bombe.

Instamment de la fumé jaillit du canon et Yunobo fut propulsé à l'extérieur en direction du pont relevé. Il entra en collision avec le pont d'Ordinn et ce dernier tomba immédiatement, formant un passage en direction du volcan, obstruant partiellement le lac de lave. J'entendis crier au-dessus de moi, je vis Yunobo tomber du ciel dans ma trajectoire. Je reculai, heurtant Link, ce qui me fit sursauter, je pris un peu plus d'espace par rapport au prodige. Yunobo rentra en collisions avec le sol et rebondit tel une balle à plusieurs reprises avant de se retrouver sur ses deux pieds complètement étourdis en disant:

« J'ai réussi... ! Youpi... ! Même moi... Quand je veux je peux... ! Le bouclier de mon aïeul... il est incroyablement puissant, hein... ? Aller encore une fois je veux encore faire le boulet ! Mais avant... On traverse le pont en chantant ! ». Je m'approchais de lui et passais ma main devant ses yeux... Aucune réaction. Je claquais mes doigts, toujours rien... Il me rappelait le prince Sidon lors de la fête au domaine Zora, sauf que Yunobo n'avait rien bu...

Link haussa les épaules... Bon... Je pris un doigt de Yunobo dans ma main, les Gorons avaient des mains énormes ! Je voulus le tirer vers le pont jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits mais mon contact avec sa peau rugueuse le ramena à la raison et il sursauta, s'éloignant de mon contact. Je pris alors un aperçu de ce qui se trouvait au-delà du pont.

Nous allions partir pour récupérer Vah'Rudania, nous étions à la moitié de notre aventure si rien n'empêchais notre progressions. Je regardais Link dans sa grosse armure ridicule et je ne pus contenir un rire. Il soupira, exaspéré, avant de passé devant moi, marchant à une allure rythmée. Mon cœur battait plus vite et je décidais de le suivre pour masquer ce tambourinement incessant dans mon esprit.

Yunobo nous suivit avec un sourire niais placardé sur son visage, il était amusant malgré tout et il ne semblait pas méchant. Il est si différent de son ancêtre, Daruk, et aussi si fière de ce-dernier, il portait fièrement les vestiges que lui avait laissé son aïeul alors que pour ma part... Je cachais la couronne de ma sœur en refusant catégoriquement de la porter. Je trouvais ça prétentieux de ma part et pourtant porter des vêtements lui étant destiné ne me faisait rien même si au fond... Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec cet accoutrement.

Je sortis de mes pensées alors que nous étions à mi-chemin à travers le pont pour regarder la créature divine qui se pavanait sur le versant du volcan vers lequel nous marchions. La créature en forme de reptile se redressa en levant la tête vers le ciel avant de hurler une nouvelle fois... J'avais vraiment l'impression que Rudania souffrait à cet instant même.

J'observais son architecture et je découvris sur son dos quatre plateformes qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir des gardiens sentinelle. Ces derniers allèrent se placer à différents endroits sur le volcan en projetant leur lumière pour surveiller la zone.

Bien sûr... Ça aurait été trop simple sinon... Yunobo regarda la scène devant nous, en disant à voix basse: « Oh nan... Pas eux... C-ces éclaireurs sont vraiment casse-pieds... S'ils nous trouvent, ils vont alerter Rudania qui va s'exciter et faire entrer la montagne de la Mort en éruption... Ils... Ils arrivent toujours à me voir. On a déjà reçus plusieurs boules de feu sur la figure à cause de moi... ».

Il se frotta frénétiquement le crâne dans la hantise et la peur avant de poursuivre:

« Le boss, il les balais du revers de la main comme si c'était des gouttes de pluie et continue à avancer. Mais vous... s'il pleut des boules de feu vous risquer de le vivre assez mal... En tout cas, je veux pas tout faire rater, alors ce serait mieux que tu me signales quand je dois avancer ou m'arrêter. » Il s'adressa à Link avec ses dernières paroles. Le prodige acquiesça simplement. Le goron poursuivit:

« On va utiliser un signal pour ça, tu as une préférence ?  
-Quand je sifflerais tu t'arrêteras ou te mettra en marche. » Et moi dans tout ça ? Je vais cueillir des fleurs pour décorer ?  
Link enleva son casque et détacha les sangles du haut de son armure pour l'enlever. Il portait sa tenue du prodige dessous:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu va cramer si t'enlèves ça !  
-Cet armure est bien trop lourde. Si je la porte je ne serais pas assez rapide et efficace contre ces sentinelles je risque d'être repéré bien trop vite et pour la chaleur j'ai une solution. ».

Link ouvrit sa sacoche où se trouvait Nono et il prit le flacon que Buldo nous avait offert un peu plus tôt. Ah je comprends mieux. Il dévissa le bouchon avant d'avaler entièrement son contenue. Quand il eut fini, il rangea le flacon dans sa sacoche qu'il décrocha pour me la tendre. Je l'attrapais et je le regardais d'un air interrogateur avant qu'il ne m'explique:

« Nono ne supportera pas la chaleur et mes affaires risques d'encore plus me ralentir, j'ai juste besoin de ma tablette Sheikah et Mipha me soignera si nécessaire. ». Il me regarda très sérieusement, j'avais bien compris où il voulait en venir. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour réprimander les pensées qui coulaient dans mon esprit avant de lui demander:

« Donc... Je reste ici ?  
-Oui.  
-Et je fais comment pour monter à bord de Rudania ? ».

Ses yeux s'élargirent un peu avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et ne dise: « Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes pas, je pense que tu te souviens encore de ce qu'il s'est passé à bord de Vah'Ruta. ». Je me sentis bouillir de l'intérieur alors que je serrais mes mains en poing avant de lui dire le fond de ma pensée:

« Donc... Cher Héros d'Hyrule... Expliques-moi pourquoi est-ce que je dois même continuer de te suivre dans ton aventure si je ne peux même pas me battre ? ».

Link me regarda d'un air surpris et semblant bouche-bée, Yunobo ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et il tentait de diminuer la tension environnante: « H-hey ! Ç-ça vous dit de discuter de ça p-plus tard ? ». Il sourit du mieux qu'il put alors que je lançais un regard de défis à Link:

« Yunobo à raison. Tu as pris le sérum tu dois te dépêcher d'aller accomplir ta destinée. Par contre, ta sacoche tu peux te la garder, je ne suis pas ton larbin même si ça y ressemble beaucoup. ». Je lui donnais sa sacoche après avoir récupéré Nono et l'avoir installé sur mon épaule. Je tournais les talons prête à m'en aller complètement vexé. Mon cœur battait fort et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le sentiment habituel qui m'enivrait quand je pensais à Link.

… C'était comme de la haine. Je pensais qu'il me faisait confiance depuis le temps mais au fond… Me protéger n'est qu'une excuse pour que je ne sois pas dans ses pattes, je le retarde constamment et c'est sa façon polie à lui de me dire que je suis inutile. Très bien. Je vais m'asseoir sur un caillou et attendre, de toute façon je ne sers à rien d'autre.

Je vis Link soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel alors que je m'étais assise sur la pierre où reposait le canon qu'il avait précédemment utilisé. Je ramenais mes jambes près de ma poitrine et posais ma tête sur mes genoux alors que j'observais le héros parler avec Yunobo. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder dans ma direction et je me sentis tel un animal mis en cage. Au fond… Même si à cet instant précis je le haïssais… Je voulais qu'il me regarde. Mais à aucun moment il ne me prêta une once d'attention. Il se tourna vers le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre à mon opposé et je les vis partir petit à petit vers l'ascension du volcan.

Yunobo se retourna une dernière fois pour me regarder avant de détourner rapidement ses yeux vers Link pour lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille. Je n'aimais pas qu'on parle derrière mon dos mais actuellement je m'en fichais.

Les minutes passèrent et j'étais toujours au même endroit que précédemment. La lune montait plus haut dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Je commençais à sentir mes membres s'engourdir. Je pouvais distinguer Link et Yunobo sur le volcan à certains endroits. Ils avaient réussi à faire reculer Vah'Rudania de quelques mètres vers le cratère grâce à la technique qu'ils avaient utilisée plus tôt. Je restais sagement dans mon coin en prenant soin de Nono et en débattant avec mon esprit…

À quoi bon rester ici… Il va mettre plusieurs jours à récupérer Rudania des mains de Ganon, autant retourner au village… Je ferais même mieux de m'en aller définitivement et le laisser tranquille. Mon coeur me criait d'arrêter d'être aussi puéril mais mon esprit voulait arrêter de se voiler la face. Je suis un poids comme ma soeur l'était…

Nous sommes toutes les deux tombés amoureuses et jamais il ne répondra à nos sentiments, ni elle, ni moi, ni qui que se soit. Ganon, je peux aller l'affronter dès maintenant. Je sais que je peux le faire mais… Sans Link et l'épée purificatrice, la tâche risque d'être bien plus ardue. Et d'ailleurs… Je n'avais plus aucune raison de le faire. L'homme qui était dans mon coeur avait été remplacé aussi facilement… Peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je le pensais ? Peut-être que mes sentiments pour Link sont éphémères eux aussi… Mais un de mes objectifs demeurait, je voulais revoir ma soeur.

Je me levais et regardais en direction du volcan face à moi avant de me retourner et regarder les plaines à l'horizon. Un frisson me parcourut, je pris un aperçu de mes mains. J'ai réussi à tuer un gardien à main nue… J'ai dissous des blocs de glace d'environ trois fois ma taille… Mais je suis incapable d'aider correctement le héros d'Hyrule… Je suis… inutile.

Le sol trembla violemment et me sortit de mes pensées morbides. Je regardai la créature divine sur le versant du volcan face à moi et cette dernière frappa la montagne avec sa queue à plusieurs reprises et le sol se mit à trembler plus fort. Je me tenais à un rocher près de moi et mes yeux s'élargirent alors que je vis Link et Yunobo sur volcan après l'escalader. Yunobo avait été remarqué par l'un des gardiens et comme prédit, Rudania réagit à la présence non désirée.

Une éruption ne tarda pas à arriver et Yunobo se mit à courir affolé dans tous les sens tout en s'enveloppant dans le bouclier transmis par son aïeul. Link lui était à découvert et cherchait désespérément un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri. Mon coeur accéléra et mon estomac se tordit alors que je découvris en même temps que lui qu'il n'y avait nulle part où il pouvait se mettre à l'abri. Une vague de peur ondulait dans mes veines et je serrais mes poings en observant la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvraient et je voulais hurler à Link de faire attention… Mais à quoi bon ? C'était inutile.

Je ne pouvais pas correctement le voir mais je pouvais distinguer qu'il ne bougeait plus et qu'il regardait attentivement le ciel en attendant l'éruption. Je joignis mes mains pour prier et je me rappelais qu'en fait… Moi aussi j'étais en danger il fallait que je me dépêche de trouver un abri mais, mes nerfs ne répondaient plus et je sentis la peur me clouer au sol. Je ne bougeais pas alors que des effusions de lave jaillirent du caractère de la montagne de la Mort.

Elles éclairaient le ciel et c'était magnifiquement terrifiant, mais pas assez distrayant pour ôter mes yeux du prodige Hylien. Il courait en direction d'un rocher que Yunobo serait en mesure de soulever. Il allait pouvoir se mettre à l'abri avec l'aide du Goron. La peur commença à me quitter peu à peu en étant soulagé de savoir qu'il allait s'en sortir… Enfin, c'était pas encore gagné. Il courut le plus vite possible pour tenter de rejoindre cet abri de fortune mais les boules de feu induit par la gravité étaient bien plus rapides.

Mes poumons suppliaient pour un apport d'air mais j'étais bien trop absorbé par la scène sous mes yeux pour penser à respirer. Link se tourna vers ma direction avant de se mettre à l'abri et… Pendant une seconde j'ai cru sentir son regard se poser sur moi. J'aurais voulu en être sûr et surtout m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon imagination mais la réalité me rattrapait. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche pour augmenter le volume de sa voix mais je ne l'entendis toujours pas; alors il me désigna le ciel avec un doigt. Je levais les yeux et j'avais complètement oublié… CE DÉTAIL !

Je regardai les boules de feu venir vers moi et j'entendis Nono dire: « Oh oh, on est mal. » avant qu'elle ne commence à rentrer en collisions avec la terre à certains endroits.

La chaleur augmenta d'un cran alors que les sphères de flammes se rapprochèrent du sol mais mon regard retourna vers Link qui était toujours après m'observer. Ne me regarde pas, mets-toi à l'abri je hurlais dans mon esprit. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil alors Yunobo tentait désespérément de le mettre à couvert, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et ne se protégea pas.

S'il te plaît Link… Tu as voulu que je reste ici. Assume tes choix et ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Un frisson d'horreur me traversa alors qu'un météore se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Se rendant alors compte du danger, il essaya de se mettre à l'abri… Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se cacher et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre, le monstre de flamme se rapprochait du prodige qui tentait vaguement de se protéger avec ses bras. Non… Il ne peut pas terminer ainsi ! Pas maintenant !

Il faut qu'il sache… Il faut qu'il connaisse toute la vérité ! Je tendis instinctivement la main vers la position du héros et du Goron en criant le prénom de celui qui occupait mes pensées jour et nuit: « LINK ! ». Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue alors que le météore n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celui… que j'aimais. Mes émotions se bousculaient dans mon coeur et dans ma tête. Mon pouls augmenta considérablement dans mes veines et je ne prêtai plus aucune attention à ma situation désespéré alors que j'entendis le korogu hurler de détresse à mes côtés. Je préfère mourir à sa place, déesse. Sauvez-le !

Tout mes sens s'éveillaient les uns après les autres et ils devenaient incontrôlable. Mes cheveux dans mon cou se dressaient alors que la chair de poule devint peu à peu maîtresse de mon corps. Une douleur atroce traversa mon coeur avant que je ne ressente une sensation intense familière dans tout mon corps. La même que dans le labyrinthe…

La même qu'avec Ruta. Ma vision se troubla et tout autour de moi devint lumineux. Je ne vis plus rien pendant quelques secondes tandis que la terre tremblait sous mes pieds. Lorsque mes yeux me permettaient à nouveau de voir, j'étais dans une sphère magnétique avec des reflets bleus. Son diamètre était équivalant à ma taille. Je pouvais voir à travers, la scène autour de moi. Le météore censé me tuer fut dissous au contact de la sphère pour ne devenir que poussière. J'entendis le petit Korogu sur mon épaule dire:

« C-c'est quoi ça ?!-Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée ! ». Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine alors que Link revint au galop dans mes pensées. Je regardais là où il était avant que mes yeux ne décident d'être atteints de cécité. Mon coeur martela ma poitrine et je respirais de nouveau sans me rendre compte que je privais mes poumons d'oxygène depuis de longues secondes. Link était lui aussi entouré de la même sphère magnétique que celle dans laquelle j'étais, il était protégé de l'impact des boules de feu à mon plus grand soulagement.

Il est en vie… Déesse, merci ! Je souris dans la joie tandis que je sentis mon corps faiblir tout à coup. Le bouclier magnétique s'affaiblit petit à petit et je ne pus plus le maintenir. Je tombais à genoux dans la fatigue après m'être assuré que plus rien ne menaçait nos vies, puis je me rendis compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

J'ai sauvé… J'ai sauvé le héros d'Hyrule ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Je tenais sa vie entre mes mains et je l'ai protégé, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je pleurais de joie en essuyant rapidement mes larmes à l'aide de mes mains et un sourire se profila le long de mon visage. Je regardais le héros poursuivre sa route tout naturellement avec Yunobo.

J'ai pu protéger quelqu'un de cher à mon coeur une fois dans ma vie, je peux mourir tranquille maintenant. Je ne sentais plus aucune partie de mon corps mais mon coeur battait fort et je sentais une chaleur immense m'inonder, une douce chaleur que je n'avais jamais connue à ce jour. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol: « Vas-y Link… Je sais que tu peux y arriver. ».

Puis, je tombais de fatigue au sol en entendant une voix à côté de moi avant de m'endormir, une voix familière mais ce n'était pas celle du Korogu qui m'accompagnait:

« On dirait que je suis arrivé trop tard. À une prochaine fois alors, Princesse. ». Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ma joue lorsque je tentai d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux, tout était flou mais je distinguais un visage près de moi avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et que je ne perde connaissance.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPITRE 33

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis par ailleurs désolé. Pas mal de choses ont fait que l'histoire à été momentanément interrompu. Bref, malgré ça, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! Je ne garantis pas un chapitre par semaine comme avant, je verrais en fonction de mon temps libre.**

 **J'espère que les chapitres qui vont suivre vous plairont car... Comment dire... L'histoire va prendre une nouvelle tournure d'ici peu.**

 **Sur ce, merci pour les commentaires et puis tout simplement de lire cette histoire ! Merci !**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture!**

Une voix vint me sortir de mon profond sommeil, accompagné d'une étreinte: « Kitsis, réveille-toi, c'est pas l'heure de dormir. ».

Je reconnus cette voix que j'aimais tant et je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir dans ce soutien fort et pourtant si doux. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour découvrir Link me tenant dans ses bras devant le pont d'Ordinn.

En fait, mes yeux s'élargirent et mes joues chauffèrent instinctivement à cette vue. Je me libérais de son emprise dans la hâte, lui ôtant un regard inquiet.  
Il passa une main sur mon front et mon cœur martela instantanément ma poitrine tel un tambour. Il enleva sa main, la plaçant sur son propre front par la suite pour tester la différence de température entre les deux.

« Tu te sens comment ? ». Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi, mais je me sentais fatigué, très fatigué et pourtant, je me sentais emplie d'une force indescriptible à l'intérieur ; j'optais alors pour la seconde option : « Bien. ».

Mes neurones se connectèrent enfin et je regardais alors en direction du volcan à quelques mètres de nous où Rudania n'était nul part pour être vue, Yunobo non plus. Mon cœur accéléra lorsque je vis les égratignures couvrant le visage du Héros :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où sont Rudania et Yunobo ? Et toi, tu te sens comment ?! ». Je m'agenouillais devant Link tout en observant son visage sous toutes les coutures.

Le seul détail pouvant être relevé était sa lèvre inférieure partiellement coupée, c'était superficielle, mais je ne pus empêcher ma main d'aller toucher cette petite plaie pour m'assurer que ce n'était rien de grave. Quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec ses lèvres, Link recula instinctivement pour éviter mon toucher alors que son visage devenait un gâchis de rouge. Je retirais rapidement ma main en rougissant et m'excusant :

« Désolé… C'est un réflexe…  
-C'est rien… Je vais bien. ». Dit-il d'un air gêné me confortant dans l'idée que ce n'était pas 'rien'. Je me perdais en observant son adorable visage gêné lorsqu'il répondit à mes précédentes questions :

« En ce qui concerne Rudania, il se trouve dans le cratère du Volcan. On a réussi à le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa tanière, où j'ai pu monter à bord pour récupérer le point de téléportation. Yunobo est resté en haut du cratère pour s'assurer que la créature ne puisse pas s'échapper tout de suite. Et quant à moi, je me sens bien, fatigué, mais bien. ».

Je lâchais un soupire de soulagement, si tout le monde était saint et sauf, c'était l'essentiel. Il ne dit plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne mes mains dans les siennes, les observant sous tous les angles.

Je rougis au contact soudain, je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre et un silence pesant envahit l'atmosphère avant que Link ne se décide à le briser :

« Comment… Comment as-tu créé ces boucliers ? » Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps, la réponse coulait de source pour moi, même… Si je n'y avais jamais pensé :

« Tu étais en danger… Et moi aussi alors, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai rien eu à faire et c'est arrivé… J'ignore comment je fais ça, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Dans chaque situation désespérée, une force que je ne connais pas prend possession de mon corps et elle crée ces choses dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, on dirait que c'est instinctif… Que c'est dans mes gênes… Seulement après, je suis toujours extrêmement fatigué et aujourd'hui, bien plus que les autres fois.  
-Tu nous as sauvé la vie. Je pense que je te dois des excuses pour toutes les fois ou j'ai manqué de confiance en toi. ».

Mes yeux s'élargirent, et mon cœur se réchauffa aux paroles qu'il prononça. Une lueur rouge se pavanant sur son visage empêcha sa gêne d'être dissimulé.

Puis, il inclina la tête, s'apprêtant à se prosterner comme il le faisait avec ma sœur ou mon père dans le passé. Je m'empressai de l'en empêcher en saisissant ses épaules et en cherchant son regard baissé avec le mien, je ne voulais pas qu'il me traite comme la princesse que j'étais… Seulement comme une princesse…

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je peux comprendre, t'en fais pas. Et disons que c'est… Une vie pour une vie, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine. Alors… Merci et ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me traites pas comme ma sœur, je suis différente, tu n'as aucunement à te prosterner devant moi, tu n'es pas mon chevalier servant, nous sommes camarades. ». Je souriais à pleine dent tandis qu'il se redressait peu à peu pour rencontrer mon regard à nouveau.

Il me regarda, avec des yeux surpris et une rougeur se répandant sur ses pommettes, il dut sûrement être gêné de notre proximité. Je le lâchais en ajoutant plus gaiement :

« Je te souhaite bon courage dans Rudania, tu en auras besoin. Je t'attendrais sagement au village et je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin de ton combat contre Ganon. Je ferais tout pour te venir en aide et promis, tu n'auras plus à m'avoir dans tes pattes. Je ne serais plus un poids. ».

Je tentai de me lever ; Link fit de même et une fois debout, l'un face à l'autre, je lui offris un sourire radieux, certes quelque peu triste, mais sincère, avant de me tourner pour partir vers le village.

Ma tristesse était évidente, je ne voulais pas partir ainsi, mais lui ne voulait pas de moi sur Rudania, et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Il saisit ma main et se plaça face à moi avant de prendre sa tablette Sheikah dans sa main libre et dire :

« On a commencé ensemble, on finira ensemble. ». Il appuya sur la carte et nos corps devinrent progressivement des particules bleu, je le vis me sourire tendrement avant que son visage ne soit dissout avec le miens ainsi que le reste de nos corps.

En quelques secondes, nous réapparaissons à l'entrée de Vah'Rudania au cœur du Volcan d'Ordinn et Link lâcha ma main pour enfiler son armure anti-flamme. Je l'observais durant tout ce temps, sentant mon coeur battre la chamade un peu plus à chaques secondes. Déesse… Est-ce que ma sœur pouvait-elle ne serait-ce autant l'aimer que moi à ce moment précis ? Je crois bien que c'est impossible.

Il termina de sangler son armure ridicule et de mettre son casque atroce sous mon regard. Je détournais les yeux seulement pour observer la zone autour de nous. Nous étions à l'arrière de Vah'Rudania et ce dernier se trouvait au centre du cratère pataugeant dans la lave. Il faisait une chaleur incroyable et j'étais reconnaissante envers la déesse Din d'avoir béni mon armure contre le volcan la représentant. Link finit de disparaître sous les épaisses couches de pierre de son armure lorsqu'une voix retentit :

« Hé… Salut petit gars ! Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?! Je savais bien que tu reviendrais, j'en étais sûr ! Mais j'ignorais que tu viendrais accompagner, vois-tu… Je suis étonné que vous soyez encore en vie princesse ! Les filles de la famille royale me surprendront toujours ! ». Cette voix était réconfortante, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille, elle était si chaude et particulière, il ne pouvait agir que de Daruk.

« Je parie que vous êtes venue reprendre Rudania à Ganon ! Écoutez bien, le premier truc à faire, c'est de trouver la carte de la créature divine, elle est contenue dans une pierre guide qu'il faut que vous trouviez. ».

La voix faiblit calmement jusqu'à disparaître, je me tournai vers l'entrée de la créature, puis vers Link: « Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller maintenant ? ». Il acquiesça d'un air déterminé tandis que ses jambes commencèrent à se déplacer vers l'entrée.

Il semblait déjà bien fatigué et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Faites que tout se passe bien cette fois… Priais-je.

Le message nerveux alla enfin à mes jambes et je me décidais enfin à le suivre. Quelques mètres plus tard, l'obscurité nous engloutit entièrement. Il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit ou une quelconque forme. Seulement deux flambeaux allumés de flammes bleues permettaient de voir où se finissait le tunnel.

Une fois dans ce qui me semblait être une grande salle inondée par la pénombre, je pus vaguement distinguer la corruption de Ganon aux alentours. Elle luisait dans l'obscurité, c'était en soit une sorte de bénédiction, elle serait plus facile à éviter.

Link s'arrêta entre les deux luminaire où je pus enfin le distinguer. Je m'arrêtais près de lui alors qu'il préparait son arc pour décocher des flèches dans les yeux environnant pour nous débarrasser d'une partie de la corruption.

Une fois débarrassé de ces nuisibles, Link observa attentivement les flammes bleues entre lesquelles nous étions avant de me questionner:

« Tu n'as pas de torche ou quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire brûler ?  
-J'ai bien le korogu, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse trop de bruit si on le fait cramer. ». J'entendis protester dans ma sacoche et une petite tête desséchée en sortit, disant visiblement vexé :

« Si c'est comme ça je vais avec le prodige !  
-Je rigolais Nono, reste avec moi ! ». Après cette légère plaisanterie je regardais de nouveau Link qui cherchait un module sur sa tablette Sheikah. Il la rangea, ne semblant pas trouver de solution concluante, puis chercha quelque chose dans sa sacoche pour obtenir un résultat similaire :

« Je n'ai rien qui puisse nous servir de torche. Il va falloir avancer à tâtons, alors fait attention où tu mets les pieds.  
-Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?  
-On aura plus de chance de trouver quelque chose, si on est séparé, au vu de la résonance présente; la pièce n'est pas si grande. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler une fois que tu as trouvé quelque chose. ».

J'acquiesçais avant de partir à la conquête de l'obscurité sans attendre Link, en même temps si nous devions nous séparer autant le faire le plus vite possible.

Je décidais de me diriger vers la gauche et de longer un mur pour chercher une quelconque brèche dans celui-ci pouvant me mener vers la pierre guide. Je tendis les mains devant moi, cherchant désespérément un mur à rencontrer avec mes mains. Je marchais d'abord tout doucement en appréhendant puis de plus en plus vite dans l'agacement de ne rien trouver pendant quelques minutes puis je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de mur alors j'abaissais légèrement mes bras en essayant d'écouter autour de moi pour une quelconque piste, je n'entendis rien mise à part un « aïe » lointain me disant que Link venait de rencontrer quelque chose de douloureux. Je ne pus retenir un rire amusé alors que j'imaginais Link se cogner le pied contre un coffre ou un mur.

Je poursuivis ma route complètement détendue par cette action ridicule, mais je me fis vite rattraper par le karma. Je cherchais un mur ? Eh bien, je le trouvais et très bien d'ailleurs ! Je rentrai en collision avec le mur que je cherchais tant et mon nez fut le premier atteint. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de Link.

Je criais : « Aïe ! » à mon tour, une douleur atroce piquant l'entièreté de mon appendice nasale. Je le frottais frénétiquement pour tenter de faire disparaître la douleur lancinante, mais je sentis surtout un liquide chaud se répandre sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que je frottais. Bon… Je me chargerai de ça une fois après avoir trouvé un moyen de m'éclairer, me dis-je.

Je plaçais mes mains sur le mur avec lequel je venais de partager une grande étreinte et décidais de le longer en prêtant attention à chaque détail. J'entendis alors une voix lointaine dire: « J'ai trouvé une torche. ».

Je soupirais de soulagement tout en faisant demi-tour, voyant au loin une lueur bleue s'allumer. Elle éclairait très légèrement autour de l'homme qui la tenait et je me doutais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui, l'esprit emplit d'une sombre idée… Je suis diabolique, pensais-je avec conviction.

Je fis en sorte de faire peu de bruit en m'approchant du dos du héros, pensant que je réussirais à l'effrayer et ainsi à obtenir un cri féminin de sa part. Mais, je l'avais sous-estimé. Au moment où j'allais surgir, il se tourna vers moi, un regard méprisant sur son visage et des paroles tranchantes échappant ses lèvres:

« Tu es encore moins discrète qu'une horde de bokoblins affamé.  
-Hein ?! Mais j'ai fait aucun bruit ! ». Il m'éclaira avec la torche avant d'ajouter avec un sourire:

« Ton aura. Je peux la sentir facilement. ». Mes joues devinrent un gâchis de rouge alors qu'il tournait la tête en direction du fond de la pièce:

« Je pense que cette pièce est plus grande qu'on pourrait le croire. La torche n'éclaire pas beaucoup alors il va falloir qu'on reste ensemble finalement. ».

Dit tout de suite que ça te fais chier que je reste près de toi ! Pensais-je. Mais bon, il avait raison, alors nous commencions à nous diriger vers le fond de la pièce que nous n'avions pas encore visité. Je le suivis de près pour pouvoir bénéficier de l'éclairage partielle que nous conférait cette torche ridicule.

En quelques minutes, nous arrivions face à un grand mur avec un grillage laissant entrevoir la suite, nous devions donc le traverser ou bien le contourner. Link me regarda attentivement, je lui rendis son regard accompagné d'un méprisant:

« Quoi ?  
-Gauche ou droite ?  
-Gauche.  
-Très bien, droite. »

Ça servait à quoi de me demander mon avis pour ne pas le prendre en compte ?!

Il se dirigea vers la droite et en peu de temps, il trouva un passage pour l'autre coté où il alluma un luminaire près de celui-ci, un passage se forma alors. Plus de lumière apparût ce qui me permis d'observer son visage plus attentivement. Il était concentré, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de m'offrir un regard méprisant puis des paroles assorties:

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? T'es déjà couverte de sang. ». Mes mains allèrent directement pour mon visage où je sentis le fameux liquide que je frottais sur mon visage à la suite de ma collision frontal avec un mur. Heureusement, il cachait mon rougissement soudain. J'avais honte de m'être déjà blessé… Mais ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute !

Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quand je vis dans le coin de mes yeux une grande lueur bleue dans l'autre pièce. Je compris très vite de quoi il s'agissait. Un laser ! Je pris le bras de mon compagnon et je le tirai vers moi alors que je m'accroupis derrière le mur grillagé en entraînant le héros dans ma chute alors que le tir que j'avais remarqué précédemment venait heurter la charnière du passage par lequel nous espérions passer.

Je reteins mon souffle en observant l'explosion un peu plus loin puis le visage complètement choqué de Link. Je vis sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser à une vive allure. Bon, bah, finalement, j'avais réussi à lui faire peur d'une part. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de dire: « Merci. ».  
Mon cœur battit plus vite tout à coup, je détournais le regard en sentant mes joues se chauffer alors que je lui répondis simplement :

« D-de rien… ». Sa torche s'était éteinte, mais heureusement le flambeau avait conserver la source lumineuse. Link se dirigea vers celle-ci pour récupérer une flamme, je le rejoignis lorsque le nano-gardiens dans l'autre pièce nous repéra.

Je dégainais ma lance et m'éloignais du héros en lui expliquant: « Il va être attiré par la lumière, si je m'en éloigne, je pourrais plus facilement l'atteindre. Cours vers l'autre côté de la salle pour découvrir ce à quoi nous faisons face. » Je vis la lueur éclairé son visage alors qu'il acquiesçait sans rechigner.

Je courus alors dans la direction du gardien, préparant mon arme pour la lancer dans son oeil. Il s'apprêta à me viser lorsque je l'atteins, l'empêchant de faire de moi un bon rôti. Il était désorienté, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et alla l'achever en lui assiégeant différents coups.

Une fois que j'en eut fini avec lui, je courus rejoindre le héros qui observait chaque recoin de la salle à l'aide de sa torche. Une fois à ses côtés, il me tendit immédiatement la torche. Je la saisis sans poser de question, puis il sortit son arc pour détruire plus d'yeux de corruption et libérer plus d'espace. Après cela, il reprit la torche et je le suivis prudemment jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle dans laquelle nous étions. Nous étions de nouveau face à un mur grillagé. Ainsi, il me posa la même question que tout à l'heure. Je lui répondis alors de prendre à droite et il alla à gauche… Bien, je vais me taire à l'avenir moi.

Nous atteignions un nouveau flambeau qu'il fallait allumer pour passé de l'autre coté. Link s'exécuta à la tâche et les barreaux qui obstruaient notre passage s'abaissèrent. Nous pouvions alors entrer dans une autre salle. Elle semblait plus petite, car les bruits de nos pas résonnaient moins que dans les salles précédentes. Link éclaira les parois attentivement pour chercher quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette pièce alors que j'optais pour explorer le centre de la pièce à tâtons.

Il garda avec lui la torche tandis que j'avançais dans la pénombre avec mes mains dressées devant moi en appréhension d'un quelconque contact avec quoique ce soit.

Mais malgré tout, j'échouais lamentablement lorsque qu'un 'objet' entra en contact avec ma hanche. Je plissai les yeux dans la douleur et mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour tenter de réprimander un cri douloureux alors que mes mains touchèrent ce que je venais de heurter. Ça ressemblait à un piédestal de forme familière:

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Enfin… Je crois ! ». L'homme qui longeait alors le mur à mon opposé regarda en direction des paroles que je venais d'émettre avant de se diriger vers leurs provenances en demandant:

« T'es où exactement ?  
-Tout droit. ». Il marcha en regardant attentivement la zone que sa torche éclairait et je le vis se rapprocher peu à peu de mon emplacement jusqu'à ce que la lueur de sa torche m'éclaire. Il s'arrêta alors pour prendre un aperçu de l'objet face à moi.

Je lâchai un soupire de soulagement quand je découvris qu'il s'agissait de la pierre guide que nous cherchions tant. Link me tendit alors la torche pour que je puisse éclairer le support de la tablette Sheikah. Il s'empressa de la déposer dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet et le mécanisme habituel se déclencha pour récolter les informations de la pierre guide.  
La goutte bleue rencontra la tablette Sheikah et la carte de la créature divine s'afficha instantanément. Lorsque Link reculera sa précieuse tablette, la voix de Daruk retentit :

« Vous avez réussi à choper la carte de la créature divine ? Super ! Il faut que vous récupériez tous les terminaux de contrôle de Rudania, y a que comme ça qu'on pourra le récupérer ! Je sais que tu me décevras pas p'tit gars ! »

Je souris au surnom affectif de Daruk envers Link, c'est sûr que par rapport à un Goron Link était petit.

J'aimerais vraiment voir une image de lui petit ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, ma mémoire me fait défaut… Pensais-je.

Rudania se mit à trembler légèrement, me sortant de mes songes, Link semblait aussi surpris que moi. Nos yeux se dirigèrent vers le plafond, voyant que ce dernier commençait doucement à s'ouvrir laissant pénétrer la lumière dans la créature divine. Je pus enfin prendre un aperçus de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions au fur et à mesure que la lumière entrait.

Nous étions dans une pièce assez petite par rapport aux autres pièces que nous avions traversé qui elles étaient gigantesques. La créature était donc séparé en trois parties principales composés des trois salles que nous avions déjà en partie exploré dans le noir. Une grande passerelle traversait le plafond juste au-dessus de nous, mais sans moyens de l'atteindre visiblement. Link se retourna et revint sur nos pas. Je le suivis en le questionnant:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-On va commencer par le commencement, tu ne crois pas ? ».  
Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Que me vaut ce sourire de crétin ? Malgré mes pensées, je ne pus contenir un rougissement… L'ignorant, je repris ma route vers l'entrée de la créature divine.

De retour à la case départ, Link sortit sa tablette Sheikah, observant la carte attentivement, je fis de même en regardant par-dessus son épaule et je découvris alors deux points brillant dans le buste de Rudania. Un dans sa queue, un juste un étage au-dessus de celui sur sa queue et un dernier sur son dos. Il y avait aussi des flèches de chaque côté de Rudania sur la carte et elle m'intriguait énormément.

Je posais instinctivement un doigt sur une des flèches et la réaction se fit très vite ressentir. Tout se mit à trembler et nos corps commencèrent à s'incliner… En fait, non, c'était Rudania qui s'inclinait ! Rapidement, nous étions à l'horizontale, tombant contre le premier mur qui vint à notre rencontre. Mon dos cogna la surface du mur qui était désormais le sol tandis que l'homme à mes côtés réussit à se rattraper avant de tomber, contrairement à moi. Je me redressai, frottant mon dos en faisant une grimace de douleur. Je vis Link sortir un flacon d'eau de sa sacoche qu'il me tendit. De part mon incompréhension lisible sur mon visage, il s'en suivit des explications :

« Nettoie ton visage, t'as l'air ridicule. ». Je rougis violemment alors que je prenais le flacon dans mes mains. Je dévissais le bouchon et commençais à nettoyer le sang séché se répandent autour de mon nez à l'aide de mes mains. Link observa les alentours, plus particulièrement un trou étrange à côtés de nous, puis il regarda le sol sur lequel j'étais agenouillé avant de me désigner une tache de sang un peu plus loin et instantanément mes joues chauffèrent dans la réalisation:

« Visiblement, quelqu'un s'est pris un mur. ». Je lui lançai un regard foudroyant qu'il ne me rendit pas, obnubilé pas sa tablette Sheikah. Il redressa Rudania dans le bon sens et mon buste vint cogner le mur face à moi. Mes jambes étaient toujours contre le mur où je m'étais agenouillé et j'étais dans une position complètement stupide alors que tout reprenait place… Sauf moi. Link rit légèrement avant de m'aider à me relever.

Je terminais de nettoyer mon visage puis je lui rendis le flacon qu'il m'avait passé avant de regarder autour de nous. Le trou dans le sol que nous avions remarqué précédemment était désormais un passage vers une autre pièce dans laquelle se trouvait, au mur, un réceptacle pour une sphère, comme celle de Cocorico. Une grille se trouvait sur le mur opposé et mon cerveau faisait le lien : « Il faut qu'on trouve une sphère pour débloquer la grille et ainsi activé le terminal de contrôle qui se trouve derrière. ».

Link acquiesça avant de dire : « Je vais chercher à l'extérieur de Rudania. Continues de chercher ici. ». Il se retourna et s'en alla vers l'avant de Rudania tandis que je restais ici comme une cruche. Il y en avait bel et bien un, mais il était sur un mur et je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre.

Je me dirigeais vers le centre de la salle pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas la présence d'une sphère ou d'un terminal de contrôle. Il y en avait bel et bien un, mais il était sur un mur et je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je décidais alors de poursuivre mon exploration en longeant ce mur pour tenter de trouver une quelconque échelle… Mais impossible.

Soudain, la créature se remit à trembler avant de pivoter une nouvelle fois à 90°, c'était parfait ! Le mur sur lequel se trouvait le terminal devint le sol et je pus alors rejoindre le terminal avant que Link ne fasse de nouveau pivoter la créature. Je ne perdis pas de temps et courus pour activer le terminal de contrôle.

Une fois devant, je me sentis étrangement bête… Comment j'avais fait pour l'activer la dernière fois ? Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes avant de tout bêtement poser ma main où la tablette Sheikah était censé être posé et visiblement, il ne fallait pas que je me creuse plus la tête. Le terminal s'illumina et la voix de Daruk résonna :

« Il ne reste plus que quatre terminaux de contrôle ! Vous tenez le bon bout ! ». Petit à petit, le terminal reprit sa couleur d'origine identique à celle de Rudania et je me retrouvais sur mon perchoir sans vraiment savoir quoi faire désormais. Je devais attendre que Link fasse de nouveau pivoter Rudania pour pouvoir retrouver le vrai sol, je m'asseyais alors en attente d'un signe de vie de la part du héros.

Environ une heure plus tard et de très nombreux changement de sens pour Rudania, Link apparut à nouveau avec la fameuse sphère traversant la passerelle. J'étais sur un mur qui était désormais mon sol alors que Link arrivait du dos de Vah'Rudania en suivant la boule qui roulait dans le conduit jusqu'à la petite salle que l'on avait trouvé auparavant. Je rejoignais Link devant la salle et l'accueillais avec une question :

« Tu as pu trouver le terminal de contrôle sur son dos ? » Link acquiesça, il ne nous en restait que trois désormais. Il fit pivoter Rudania avec sa tablette Sheikah et nous manquions de tomber dans le trou au sol. Link me prit dans ses bras avant de déployer sa paravoile pour affaiblir notre chute.

Très vite, nous nous trouvions dans la plate-forme où nous devions mettre la sphère. Je regardais la grille derrière laquelle je pouvais voir le prochain terminal. Je me retournais vers Link lorsque j'entendis la boule s'encastrer à sa place dans la plate-forme, la grille s'ouvrit instantanément et Link se dirigea vers le point de contrôle pour l'activer. Plus que deux, ceux à l'arrière, Link redressa Rudania et nous nous dirigions vers nos prochains objectifs, enfin surtout lui. Je n'étais pas vraiment utile… Mais… J'étais heureuse d'avoir pu l'accompagner malgré tout.

***  
Une heure passait de nouveau et Link avait récupéré tous les terminaux de contrôle. Nous avions dû rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour pouvoir traverser des flammes à l'aide de blocs en fer, Link avait dû se servir de son module permettant de contrôler les objets en fer, j'en avais profité pour lui demander des renseignement vis-à-vis de celui-ci.

Apparemment ça s'appelle le Cinetis et il permet de déplacer de gros objets métalliques en fonction de ses mouvements avec la tablette Sheikah. J'étais constamment impressionné par sa capacité de réflexion et aussi sa force pendant les différentes épreuves. Je ne servais pas à grand chose mais je pouvais de temps en temps lui donner un coup de main et ça me suffisait.

Daruk nous avait parlé, tout comme Mipha, de l'unité principale qu'il fallait aller activer et je me doutais très bien de ce que nous allions y trouver… Nous étions donc après nous rendre sur le dos de Rudania. Je pris un aperçu de l'environnement… De la lave à perte de vue, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et je priais Hylia pour que Nono survive dans ma sacoche.

Link m'expliqua alors que nous marchions : « On va sûrement faire face à une autre ombre de Ganon, tu te charges de la distraire et je l'attaque pendant ce temps, si jamais ça venait à mal se passer je nous téléporterais en dehors de la créature… Enfin, si c'est possible. ». Il se retourna et me regarda en attendant une réponse de ma part :

« Ok, je fais l'appât. ». Je souriais, mais au fond, j'étais un peu stressé par ce que nous allions trouver cette fois-ci… Et si… on ne s'en sortait pas vivant ?… Je secouais cette pensée de mon esprit. Link sait ce qu'il fait et j'arrive à me battre. Nous allons y arriver.

Nous nous dirigions au centre du dos de Rudania où se trouvait le bulbe orange, semblable à celui de Ruta. Mon cœur accélérait tandis que Link se préparait à poser sa tablette Sheikah. Les questions dans mon esprit se bousculaient… Et si jamais il meurt ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Et si c'est moi qui meurt ?…

C'est pas si grave que ça. Je sentis mes mains devenir moite dans mes gants et ma respiration commença à ce saccadé au fur et à mesure que la main de Link s'approchait du dernier rempart qui protégeait nos vies. Mais avant de poser sa tablette, il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda :

« La promesse que tu m'as faite tient toujours ? ». Je me sentis bête de ne pas savoir de quoi il me parlait : « Hein ? ». Je sentis mes mains devenir moite dans mes gants et ma respiration commença à se saccader au fur et à mesure que la main de Link s'approchait du dernier rempart qui protégeait nos vies.

Puis il apporta la réponse à ma question avec sa voix: « Ne meurs pas. ». Il détourna les yeux et plaça sa tablette Sheikah. Mon cœur accéléra dans la peur, mais aussi à cause de ses dernières paroles qui étaient bien plus importantes à mes yeux que tous les encouragements possible. Je le regardais et dis en guise de dernière parole avant que la corruption de Ganon ne nous sépare :

« Alors… Ne meurs pas non plus. ».


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPITRE 34

Une épaisse aura corrompu s'échappa de l'unité de contrôle alors que Link plaçait sa tablette Sheikah à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Je reculai en couvrant mon visage à l'aide de mes bras pour me protéger. Je continuais de reculer alors que l'aura se dissipait peu à peu pour se concentrer autour de l'unité principale.

Le sol trembla et bientôt de nombreuses particules bleus s'échappèrent de l'unité centrale, formant une sphère à quelques mètres derrière nous. Nous nous retournions pour suivre du regard la direction des particules ainsi que la formation de notre prochaine adversaire. Un bras se forma tenant une arme ressemblant énormément à une longue épée archéonique. Un second bras apparut et en sa main se trouvait une flamme. Enfin, le corps de la créature ignoble était face à nous. Sa tête était coiffée d'une longue crinière rouge sang, il semblait bien plus corpulent que celui dans Vah'Ruta... Corpulent tel un goron avec beaucoup de force dans le bras qui tenait son arme lourde. Là voilà donc... L'ombre de feu de Ganon. Le reste de son corps n'était pas constitué de jambe, mais il s'en échappait une fumé ardente semblable à celle d'un volcan.

La voix de Daruk résonna :

« C'est Ganon qui a créé cette bestiole ! J'ai peut-être pas réussi à lui faire sa fête il y a cent ans, mais avec vous, ça va pas être la même ! Allez-y, refaites lui le portrait ! ». Compte sur nous Daruk ! Les trous qui permettaient autrefois de rentrer dans Vah'Rudania venaient de se refermer, au moins nous ne risquerions pas de tomber à l'étage du dessous... Mais il allait falloir faire attention à ne pas tomber dans la lave. Je déglutis avec difficulté en regardant la lame gigantesque que tenait le monstre face à nous... Elle faisait bien deux fois ma taille ! Si ce n'est plus ! Ça allait être dur de ne pas se la prendre en pleine tête... Mais sa longue épée le rendait également bien plus lent.

Je regardais Link qui dégainait lui aussi son arme, je pris alors ma lance. Contrairement à l'ombre d'eau de Ganon, celle-ci était faite pour le corps-à-corps et elle nous attaquait directement de front. Sa lenteur nous laissait le temps d'esquiver ce coup, mais il était si puissant que je dus résister contre l'onde de choc venant après pour ne pas tomber. Link me regarda, un regard empli d'un message que je compris. Je courus le plus loin possible du héros alors que je préparais ma lance dans une main pour faire croire au monstre que j'allais l'attaquer. Je me rapprochais de ce dernier pour qu'il puisse me détecter et ça ne rata pas. Il me prit pour cible et commença à me suivre.

Link en profita pour se diriger vers la créature en préparant son épée pour lui donner un coup, mais j'oubliais un détail... La seconde main de la créature ! Il ne regarda même pas Link qu'il envoyait une pluie de flamme dans sa direction. Le héros s'arrêta net et couvrant la visière de son casque avec son bras pour se protéger. Heureusement qu'il portait cette armure ridicule, ça lui évitait bien des problèmes. Je me demande si la mienne aussi résiste aux flammes ou juste à la chaleur... J'ai pas très envie de tester à vrai dire, pensais-je.

Link me regarda et je continuai de courir avant de me décider à l'approcher. Bon, de toute façon, il est aussi invincible au corps-à-corps qu'à distance visiblement... Autant tenter ma chance ! Je passais à vive allure et très près de la créature pour lui administrer un coup rapide avec ma lance, visiblement ça ne lui faisait pas grand chose...

Il prit son arme semblant si lourde et essaya de me donner un coup que je n'esquivais que partiellement, je pris cependant en pleine face à son onde de choc qui m'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Je me retrouvai près du précipice me menant tout droit vers la lave et je déglutis en voyant mes jambes si près de la mort. Je me relevais en prenant le temps de respirer quelques secondes alors que la créature se dirigeait vers moi. Il ne faut pas que je le laisse m'approcher...

Je regardais autour, m'apercevant que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais lui foncer dessus. Je courus dans sa direction en armant de nouveau ma lance, la créature se prépara à m'envoyer une salve de feu, mais j'allais plus vite que lui. Je me retrouvais sous son corps, retenant ma respiration pour ne pas inspirer de fumé toxique.

Je ne réfléchis pas un quart de seconde que je plantai ma lance dans ce qui semblait être son dos, après avoir obtenu un cri satisfaisant ; je tentais de l'enlever, mais elle resta coincé... Merde... Le monstre se retourna vers moi et ma lance se trouva vite hors de portée pour que je puisse la récupérer. J'étais face à face avec l'ignoble chose et je tentais d'engager le dialogue dans un espoir vint qu'il me comprenne :

« On peut discuter, tu sais... Pourquoi t'es si en colère ? C'est ta coupe qui te met dans cet état-là ? Je veux bien essayer de te coiffer si tu veux... Mais pour ça, tu dois rester immobile ! ».  
La créature hurla avant de préparer un coup horizontal qui aurait dû me trancher en deux. Je couvris ma tête avec l'aide de mes bras dans une vague tentative de me préserver du coup à venir. J'entendis une flèche être tiré derrière moi et lorsque mes bras s'enlevèrent de ma tête, je découvris une flèche de glace planté dans la créature face à moi.

Elle tomba au sol et ma lance la transperça de part en part. Une nausée horrible vint brasser mon estomac et je couvris ma bouche pour ne pas risquer de tout régurgiter. Je secouais mes pensées et pris sur moi. Je récuserai ma lance qui étonnamment n'était même pas abîmé par une seule goûte de sang... En même temps, ce n'était qu'une ombre...

Link arriva à mes côtés et me fit reculer avant d'assiéger la créature du plus de coup possible avant que celle-ci ne se relève ce qui ne tarda pas... Je le regardais faire et une fois relevé, la créature se téléporta à un autre endroit sur le champ de bataille, je pris l'arc de Link ainsi que son carquois. Il m'offrit un air compréhensif avant de dire :

« Je n'ai que quelques flèches de glace, il faut que tu vises à la perfection sinon on est mort. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent puis j'acquiesçais avant de courir pour me mettre un peu en retrait, mais une nouvelle salve de feu provenant de derrière moi me rattrapa et je découvris alors que: non, ma tenue n'était pas anti-flammes. Les parties non couvertes pas l'armure de fer au niveau de mes bras commencèrent à se consommer et à attaquer ma peau cachée en dessous.

Je plaçais ma main ganté de fer dessus et la chaleur de celui-ci ne fit qu'aggraver la brûlure. Je serrais les dents et plissais les yeux dans la douleur. Mais c'est alors que je vis un corps me rejoindre à grande vitesse avant de se prendre un coup par l'épée de la créature. Link tomba à quelques mètres de moi et je le vis faire quelques roulades avant de s'arrêter, allongé sur le sol. J'oubliais ma blessure et courus dans sa direction, mais la créature ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il s'apprêtait à me lancer un coup d'épée à moi aussi, mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Je sortis une flèche de glace que je bandais à mon arc.

Je ne pris pas le temps de viser, mais j'y mettais toutes mes forces pour tendre la corde de l'arme entre mes mains. Je décochais et la flèche alla rencontrer l'œil de la créature ignoble. Elle tomba au sol dans un cri de grande souffrance tandis que je n'avais d'yeux que pour l'Hyliens à mes côtés. Il ne s'était pas encore relevé. Il posa une main sur son casque essayant de retrouver ses esprits, l'air visiblement douloureux...

Mes yeux alternèrent vers la créature qui ne mettrait pas longtemps à se relever et Link... Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?... L'adrénaline traversa mes veines et une dose de courage incroyable prit le contrôle. Je me relevai du chevet de Link et courus le plus vite possible en direction de l'ombre de feu en préparant ma lance. Il commença à se redresser alors je priais mes jambes de courir plus vite pour le rattraper. Allez ! Un dernier petit effort !

J'étais trop loin de la créature quand elle se remit sur pied. En dernier espoir, je lançais mon arme tel un javelot dans la direction du monstre. Elle rencontra la face de la bestiole et très vite celle-ci fit un cri d'atroce souffrance. J'haletais pour de l'oxygène, à bout de souffle lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et vis Link, lui aussi très affaiblit, mais en vie, c'était déjà ça. Nos regards se dirigèrent vers la bête agonisante, mais... Ce pour une courte durée. Elle se désintégra en petites particules à nouveau avant de se reformer au-dessus de l'unité principale. Nos yeux la suivirent alors qu'elle se reconstituait peu à peu.

Sa lame revint elle aussi, la créature ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle fit un cri atroce, me forçant à boucher mes oreilles pour éviter de perdre mes tympans. Le monstre créa une grande flamme dans sa main libre et la dirigea vers son épée qui l'absorba peu à peu. Très vite, la lame devint rouge-orange tel de la lave et fière de lui, le monstre hurla dans un cri de joie avant de faire apparaître un bouclier de flamme autour de lui. Mes yeux s'élargirent ainsi que ceux de Link. Nos visages laissèrent transparaître notre surprise se répandant de manière synchronisée. Autant Link allait pouvoir le battre, mais autant moi... Je n'allais plus servir à grand chose !

La créature se téléporta près de nous et Link se mit en position de combat avec son regard déterminé habituel que je voyais à travers la visière de son casque. Mon cœur battit plus fort alors que j'observais ces yeux bleus analyser notre adversaire. Je posais une main sur ma poitrine où se trouvait mon cœur avant de fermer les yeux et prier :

« Je lui ai promis que je ne mourrais pas. Alors s'il vous plaît... Déesse, protège nous. ».

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et je me sentis emplie d'une grande détermination à nouveau alors que je préparais mon arc et que je décochais une flèche de glace de toutes mes forces vers le monstre face à nous... Mais... En vain. Elle se désintégra immédiatement au contact du bouclier du monstre.

Mes yeux s'élargirent, mais ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincu, je tirais encore plus de flèches pour tenter de percer sa carapace, mais Link saisit mes mains qui répétaient inlassablement le même mouvement et il dit fermement, mais calmement : « Arrête. Ça ne sers à rien, tu gaspilles juste mes flèches et accessoirement ton énergie. ».

Mes yeux regardèrent ceux de Link avant que le monstre ne lève son bras contenant la flamme vers le ciel. « Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?... » dis-je avec anxiété.

Tout à coup, son bouclier commença à aspirer la lave et les braises alentours pour former une boule de feu géante. Mon cœur battait fort et dans la peur cette fois... Mon armure, j'allais cramer sur place ! Link me regarda et remarqua la brûlure sur mon bras. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avant de rediriger son regard vers le monstre non loin de nous. La boule devint de plus en plus grosse tandis qu'une se formait également dans ma gorge avec appréhension.

Link prit ma main et me traîna derrière lui pour courir se mettre à l'abri. Je regardais toujours derrière pour voir notre situation désespérée. Nous étions loin, bien trop loin pour trouver un abri... Le monstre lança la sphère de feu vers nous et je priais la déesse en vain pour que le pouvoir auquel j'avais eu droit à trois reprises se manifeste à nouveau... Mais il ne vint jamais. Les flammes se rapprochèrent peu à peu, ma mort me tendant les bras... Peut-être pas la mort, mais en tout cas finir rôti ça oui ! Link se retourna pour regarder le grêlon de feu se rapprocher bien trop vite de nous. Il me regarda et je m'efforçai de lui sourire tandis que je pensais dans mon esprit :

« Je veux tenir ma promesse... ». Ses yeux s'élargirent puis ils reprirent leurs expressions déterminés habituel. Link s'arrêta et me pris dans ses bras en plaçant son dos face à la boule de feu fonçant sur nous. Il faisait chaud... Trop chaud et je pensais que j'allais brûler instantanément dans les bras du héros, mais en voyant son regard au travers de la visière... Mon cœur battit plus fort et non pas dans la peur, mais bel et bien dans la détermination.

Je vis derrière le prodige la sphère de feu se rapprocher avec une force incroyable qui détacha mes cheveux pourtant si bien coiffés. Ils se libérèrent de leurs liens et flottèrent dans le vent provoqué par l'onde de choc se rapprochant de nous. Nous étions immobiles au milieu de cette dévastation et je pensais à l'impact qu'allais avoir la sphère de feu sur l'homme face à moi... Ce ne serait pas mortel, mais... Presque. Mon cœur s'emballa et la peur me saisit alors que dans mon esprit une phrase se répétait :

« Déchire les liens. ». Je repensais à mes cheveux flottant dans le vent, libre. Je voulais être libre moi aussi et aujourd'hui... Je le suis. Je veux le rester, je ne veux pas être prisonnière d'un enfer ou d'un paradis. Je veux être libre... Et cela signifie rester en vie ! Le courage et la rage m'envahirent, me donnant l'audace de m'échapper de l'étreinte de Link. Je veux pouvoir le protéger encore une fois, je veux honorer notre promesse.

Je tendis un bras vers la boule de feu se rapprochant, sentant la même force que dans le labyrinthe m'envahir. Je fermais les yeux et concentrais toute ma force en un point : ma main. Je sentis la chaleur se rapprocher dangereusement alors que mes doigts s'engourdirent peu à peu, ils devenaient si faibles... Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de si fort en eux. Je me concentrais encore alors que des images du passé m'envahissaient... Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds... Tout ça me paraissait si lointain désormais... Il avait rejoint l'autre monde aujourd'hui et je ne laisserais plus jamais cela se produire. Je défendrais ceux que j'aime quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, je sauverais ma sœur en lui permettant d'accomplir sa destinée.

Je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir une sphère lumineuse au bout de ma main, elle augmenta de surface au fur et à mesure qu'elle pompait mon énergie, je sentis mon corps se vider d'une grande puissance et mes yeux virent de plus en plus flou. J'entendis de nombreuses voix dans ma tête me parler dans un langage que je ne connaissais pas alors que la sueur commençait à se former sur mon front. Je pensais que j'allais exploser au fur et à mesure que la sphère grandissait au bout de ma main pour faire la taille de celle de feu qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Une dernière voix se fit entendre dans mon esprit, une voix féminine que je n'avais pas entendue depuis bien longtemps... :

« _Kitsis, je suis sincèrement désolé... Tout cela est ma faute. Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire... J'espère cependant qu'un jour, grâce à cela, vous laisserez une marque dans ce monde ma très chère fille._ ». Mon cœur recommença à battre alors que je criais de toutes mes forces pour expulser tous mes sentiments contenus dans mon corps et dans mon esprit.

La sphère devant moi partit de ma main et alla à une allure affolante rencontrer celle créé par le démon, les deux sources d'énergie se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à prendre du terrain l'une sur l'autre.

Mon attaque prit rapidement l'avantage et fit disparaître la seconde avant de poursuivre sa course effrénée vers le monstre plus loin. Ce dernier ne sut plus quoi faire, son bouclier de feu avait disparu et il était désormais dépourvu d'une quelconque protection. Il prit son arme en guise de bouclier contre la source d'énergie bleu qui se dirigeait vers lui à toute allure. Elle entra en collision avec son arme et il tenta de la repousser du mieux qu'il le put, mais... en vain. Elle prit à nouveau l'avantage contre les ténèbres et commença à s'insinuer dans le corps de la créature jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Le corps lointain devint bleu de toutes parts et commença à se dissoudre ne pouvant pas contenir toute cette puissance. Dans un geste instinctif, je claquais deux doigts ensemble et la sphère grandit une fois de plus. C'en était trop pour le monstre et il implosa peu à peu avant de finir dans une grande explosion que nous pouvions ressentir jusqu'ici. Mes cheveux étaient brassés dans l'air alors que le vent de l'explosion rencontra mon visage, les bruits d'agonies du monstre ainsi que ceux de la détonation résonnèrent dans mes oreilles.

Puis plus rien. Plus un bruit, plus un battement dans ma poitrine, plus un souffle s'échappant de mes lèvres. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me sentant vaciller, je m'apprêtais à m'effondrer, mais des bras me retinrent. Mes yeux à peine entrouverts, je vis le visage de Link devant le mien. Je tendis la main pour tenter de le toucher. Je voulais tellement... Le toucher. Je voulais enlever cette armure et le serrer contre moi de tout mon cœur... Mes mains allèrent pour un petit bout de cuire et j'enlevais cette sangle qui permettait de garder ce casque en place sur sa tête. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de ce casque que je voulais tant enlever, mais Link saisit une de mes mains avec la sienne avant de chuchoter :

« Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent et je sentis mes joues s'humidifier légèrement avec les larmes qui tentaient d'y tracer leur chemin.

Je voulais prendre Link dans mes bras, mais j'étais bien trop faible pour faire cette chose aussi simple soit-elle. Il m'aida à avancer jusqu'à l'unité centrale en passant un bras autour de ma taille tandis que j'en plaçais un autour de ses épaules. Je voulais prendre Link dans mes bras, mais j'étais bien trop faible pour faire cette chose aussi simple soit-elle.

« Je vous protégerais. » Mipha ! Son pouvoir était après me guérir peu à peu au contact de Link et je la remerciais dans mon esprit pour ce don qu'elle avait offert au Prodige.

Nous arrivions face à l'unité centrale quand Link me lâcha en regardant attentivement si je tenais debout. Je lui souris pour dire que tout allait bien. Puis, nous jetions un œil à l'unité centrale qui scintillait avant qu'il n'y dépose sa tablette Sheikah tout doucement. Je posais ma main sur la sienne alors qu'il semblait hésitant. L'unité centrale devint tout à coup bleue et nous reculions légèrement pour l'inspecter, puis nous nous regardions l'un l'autre avant qu'une voix ne vienne nous interrompre: « Bien joué, p'tit gars... ».

Nous nous retournions instinctivement en direction de la voix et mes yeux s'élargirent en voyant l'esprit de Daruk à quelques mètres de nous. De nombreuses lumières bleues l'encerclaient nous donnant l'impression de flotter.

« Tu es vraiment un champion ! Tu as libéré mon âme, je t'en dois une ! Merci à toi ! » Il dirigea son regard vers moi et je détournais les yeux un peu gêné qu'il me prête de l'attention. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en bombant légèrement le torse alors qu'il regardait à nouveau Link: « Enfin, seul, je doute que t'y serais arrivé ! ». Il me sourit avant de reprendre :

« Votre Altesse, je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie et en bonne santé. ». Je souriais un peu alors que j'osais enfin le regarder dans les yeux, puis, il se gratta le crâne avec un air perdu et dit:  
« Je suis vraiment désolée... Je me suis fait ratatiner par cette satanée vermine en laissant Hyrule sans défense. À cause de moi, vous en avez vus de toutes les couleurs. Oublions ça, le petit Rudania a finalement retrouvé ses esprits. On va pouvoir reprendre le boulot là où on l'avait laissé. Cette fois, pas question d'échouer ! »

Il portait un regard déterminé sur son visage alors qu'il serrait sa main dans un poing qui levait vers nous avant de poursuivre : « Maintenant, je me charge de l'amener à sa place et de tout préparer pour tirer sur Ganon. Comme ça, quand vous serez prêt à l'affronter au château, on sera là pour le feu d'artifice ! » Il cogna son poing dans la pomme de son autre main avec un air bagarreur qui me fit légèrement rire. Puis, il nous regarda attentivement et un petit silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le brise :

« Ah, j'allais oublier... Mon pouvoir spécial. Il est plus que temps que je te confie mon Bouclier Link. J'suis plus qu'un fantôme inutile, maintenant, alors il risque de plus trop me servir... Alors... Il est à toi ! ». Aussitôt dit, il créa entre elles, une boule lumineuse qui virait au rouge tel des flammes, il l'envoya de toutes ses forces en direction de Link et celle-ci traversa directement son épaisse armure pour rencontrer le corps du héros et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Link regarda ses bras et ses mains avant de frapper ces dernières entre elles pour activer un bouclier. Autour de lui, se forma alors la même carapace de flamme que celle de Yunobo, après avoir testé son nouveau pouvoir Link sépara ses mains et le bouclier se dissipa instantanément. Il regarda ses doigts et les remua légèrement comme pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait toujours. Link relevait les yeux vers Daruk et je fis de même, son visage devenait bien plus doux cette fois et il dit:

« Et n'oublie pas... Je marche à tes côtés. Dorénavant, je serais toujours là pour te protéger, c'est promis ! ». Il plaça son poing sur son cœur avant de le diriger vers Link et je sentis la tristesse me gagner... Je n'aimais pas les adieux... Mais il le fallait... Nos corps commencèrent à se dissoudre en petites particules de lumière différente de celle de la téléportation, je regardais mon corps légèrement surprise qu'il se désagrège. Daruk termina et je le regardai en sentant mon cœur se serrer : « Allez, va p'tit gars. Les princesses comptent sur toi. ».

À ces mots, je sentis les larmes gagner mes yeux, mais elles étaient rapidement dissoute en une lumière d'or ainsi que tout mon corps et je ne vis plus rien que de la lumière blanche envahir mes yeux.

Adieu, Daruk...

Nos corps se reformèrent loin de la chaleur violente du volcan pour laisser place à celle de l'entrée du village. Je touchais mon corps dans la précipitation pour être sûr d'être en vie avant de chercher du regard l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Le sol trembla fortement et mon regard alla pour la montagne de la Mort sur laquelle nous étions il y a quelques secondes. J'aperçus au loin la créature divine Vah'Rudania sortir du cratère du volcan partiellement. La créature regarda aux alentours avant d'ouvrir sa mâchoire pour que l'embout d'un canon apparaisse.

Une vive lumière rouge se mit à briller à l'extrémité de ce dernier et se chargea avant d'exploser en un rayon se dirigeant droit vers le château d'Hyrule prêt à faire feu. Je regardais la créature attentivement et... je vis une lueur bleu sur son dos... Daruk... Il doit être entrain d'observer ses camarades depuis son piédestal.

Je tournais mon regard vers mon camarade qui retirait son armure, enfin le casque et le haut. Il était bien plus agréable de le voir ainsi et j'en profitais pour observer attentivement ses cheveux un peu décoiffés par le port de ce casque... En parlant de cheveux décoiffés... Je passais la main dans les miens et les regardais reprendre leurs droits dans mon dos, mais alors que je passais ma main dedans... Un regard de choc profond se répandit sur mon visage et je dis à voix basse dans le choc :

« Mon... Mon ruban... ».

Link me regarda d'un air interrogateur comme si j'étais folle. Je cherchais dans mes cheveux puis partout sur mon corps :

« Nan ! C'est pas possible ! Pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! » Je cherchais dans ma sacoche et découvris Nono endormi... Ouf, il allait bien lui... MAIS OÙ EST MON RUBAN ?! Je cherchais partout, autour de moi jusqu'à ce que la panique s'empare de moi, me faisant sûrement paraître pour une folle en pleine crise de nerfs. Link prit mes épaules dans ses mains essayant de me raisonner :

« Hey calmes-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai perdu mon ruban blanc ! Celui que j'attachais toujours dans mes cheveux... Je dois le retrouver, c'est un très vieux cadeau auquel je tiens plus que tout au monde ! ». Link semblait complètement désemparé face à mon comportement puis il le manifesta à l'oral :

« Pourquoi ? Tu peux en racheter un s'il le faut.  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était un cadeau ! C'est quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux qui me l'a offert il y a très longtemps... Un nouveau remplacera certes, le manque physique mais pas émotionnel provoqué par sa perte ! »

Je baissais les yeux dans la tristesse... J'imagine que le dernier lien qui me rapprochait de lui venait de s'envoler lui aussi... Je soupirai en signe de défaite, me résignant à laisser tomber ce bout de tissu. Je me dirigeais vers le village, le héros me rattrapant et me questionnant :

« Ça va ?  
-Oui, laissons le passé où il se trouve... De toute façon... Ce ruban n'avait plus aucune raison d'être... » Mon cœur se serra violemment en disant cela, je refusai de voir la vérité en face, mais... C'était vrai. Il était mort, je n'avais plus rien à espérer, il n'y avait plus d'avenir possible pour nous deux et je ne voulais pas me morfondre toute ma vie. Je devais avancer et laisser mes souvenirs pour faire place à l'avenir aussi incertain soit-il.

Je passais une dernière fois une mèche de cheveux sous mes yeux et je la regardais attentivement comme si elle était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. J'espère un jour retrouver un objet envers lequel je pourrais placer autant d'amour que dans ce ruban que m'avait offert celui que j'aimais. Mon regard se posa directement sur Link et mon cœur me fit mal une fois de plus... Impossible qu'un jour nous puissions partager un tel lien lui et moi, c'est... impossible.

J'essuyais une larme de mon visage avant de marcher la tête haute. J'avais aujourd'hui d'autre préoccupation, quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cœur et je ne le laisserais pas tomber, il peut me haïr ou me détester, et même s'il décide de s'unir à ma sœur... Je le protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, j'en fais la promesse. Je ne mourais pas et toi non plus Link.

Très vite, nous arrivions devant le pont principal du village où Yunobo se trouvait, il semblait nous attendre. Je regardais les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne, tout le monde dormait encore alors que le soleil se pointait à l'horizon. Une nuit pour récupérer Vah'Rudania ? Plutôt rapide. Le jeune goron nous accueillit avec un grand sourire :

« Ah c'est vous ! M-merci d'avoir calmé Rudania ! Vraiment... Merci ! Je sais pas trop ce que vous avez fait quand vous étiez dans la créature divine... Mais il a l'air de s'être calmé. Il est tout sage maintenant. ». Il sourit visiblement soulagé que la créature se soit enfin calmé. Ainsi, son peuple pouvait continuer à vivre en paix, une paix apporter principalement par ma sœur...  
Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains tel un enfant avant que son sourire ne devienne encore plus proéminent sur son visage tandis qu'il reprenait : « Hé ! Tout à l'heure j'ai vu le grand Daruk ! Haha ! Il était debout sur Rudania ! Mais... peut-être que j'ai rêvé ? En tout cas ça m'a donné du courage ! »

Sa joie était telle une épidémie et j'étais très vite contaminé alors que je souriais tendrement vers le jeune goron. Il devait être un adolescent, je ne savais pas exactement, mais... Il semblait tellement heureux d'avoir enfin découvert ce membre de sa famille, dont les récits étaient contés dans toute la contrée.

J'aimerais rencontrer les autres princesses du passé... Savoir comment elles étaient, leurs caractères. Chaque princesse ayant repoussé Ganon possédait un portrait dans le château d'hyrule, cependant... Il n'y avait pas de portrait du héros. La légende raconte qu'il était vêtu de vert, mais... Link n'était pas vêtue ainsi. Je me demande s'il est un descendant direct du héros ou pas...

Yunobo me sortit de mes pensées en disant : « D'ailleurs, vous tombez bien ! J'ai parlé de vous au boss et maintenant, il veut vous voir ! Et on désobéit pas à un ordre du boss ! Alors venez vite ! » Il fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il saisit ma main pour courir en direction du chef du village. Je tentais de le suivre du mieux que je pus alors que la fatigue prenait le contrôle de mes jambes à chaque pas. Link fit de même. Après avoir parlé au boss direction un bon bain chaud et une bonne « journée » de sommeil ! Très vite, nous arrivions devant le vieux boss du village goron et j'étais essoufflé alors que Yunobo me regardait tout joyeux de sa petite course intensive. Link arriva peu de temps après, légèrement fatigué. Le boss nous accueillit en disant :

« Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Yunobo m'a tout raconté ! Vous êtes pas bien grand, mais il y'a du roc en vous les gringalets ! Ah ça oui ! Pour remettre Rudania à sa place comme vous l'avez fait, il en faut ! Croyez-moi ! Et dire que mon mal de reins est passé et que je me faisais une joie d'aller lui rabattre le caquet ! Maintenant que vous avez finis le travaille mes Gorons vont croire que j'essayais de me défiler ! » Nous regardions le boss sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire alors qu'il explosait de rire, un rire rauque :

« Whahahaha ! Grâce à vous Yunobo aussi a pu donner toute la mesure de sa bravoure. Mais trêve de bavardage... Regarde un peu ça ! » Le vieux gorons regarda vers le volcan où était positionné Rudania en position de tir et il dit: « Vah'Rudania a fini par se calmer. Il est même sage comme une image, le bougre ! On peut enfin retourner extraire du minerai près de la montagne de la mort. » Il dirigea son regard sur Link en riant un peu avant de dire :

« Ah oui ! Il faut que je vous récompense les gringalets ! La demoiselle, tu peux garder la tenue de Son Altesse Zelda, elle ne nous sert à rien à prendre la poussière ici, alors embarque-la. » Je regardais le Goron plus âgée avant de m'incliner en signe de respect et dire : « Je vous remercie, c'est un honneur... »

Il rit un peu et je me redressais, Yunobo quant à lui partit en direction de la maison derrière le vieux Gorons, sans raison apparente. Buldo poursuivit en s'adressant au héros : « Gringalet, si tu veux, va donc prendre le trésor qui se trouve dans ma maison. C'est une arme célèbre qui appartenait autrefois au grand Daruk. Je suis sûr que ça te seras utile. » Link acquiesça, mais avant que nous ne bougions pour aller dans cette fameuse maison le vieux Gorons reprit:

« À propos... Vous êtes peut-être déjà au courant, les gringalets, vu que vous-mêmes êtes des Hyliens. Mais le grand Prodige hylien qui a vécu il y a cent ans combattait lui aussi avec une épée célèbre, la lame purificatrice ! Une épée qui reposerait dans une forêt quelque part. Tant qu'à faire, tu pourrais essayer de mettre la main dessus le gringalet ! Après, seul le prodige peut la déloger de son socle, alors bon courage ! ». Je ris légèrement en le masquant avec le revers de ma main alors que je trouvais cette situation assez comique... S'il savait que c'est bel et bien ce même Prodige sous ses yeux, il ferait une crise cardiaque sur le coup le vieux.

Link acquiesça simplement et le vieux se retourna pour rentrer dans sa maison, je voulais voir quelle était cette fameuse arme. Il se plaça sur le côté pour nous laisser pénétrer dans la demeure et Yunobo était là aussi, me regardant bizarrement alors que j'entrais dans la petite maison en pierres. Link avança directement vers un coffre au fond de la maisonnette. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution avant de sortir une longue très très longue et surtout très lourde épée. Link la prit à deux main, n'arrivant même pas à la porter correctement malgré toute la force contenue dans ses bras. Je ris de nouveau alors qu'il tentait de la porter, Yunobo expliqua de quoi il s'agissait : « C'est le « brise-montagne » de mon aïeul ! Il la magnait sans aucun souci ! Il va te falloir beaucoup de force pour l'utiliser, autant t'entraîner maintenant ! »

Le visage en détresse de Link était hilarant, et dire qu'il est censé être l'hylien le plus puissant de ce royaume.

Yunobo me regardait avec assistance avant de s'approcher de moi pour prendre une de mes si petites mains dans l'une de ses grandes, puis il me demanda: « On... On peut parler un peu que tous les deux ? Je dois te faire part de quelque chose. » Mon cœur commença à ralentir et je pris peur... De quoi voudrait-il me parler et surtout... Pourquoi "que tous les deux" ? Je regardais derrière le Goron et je vis Link tenté de manier sa grosse épée en pierre mal taillé, Buldo s'approcha du frêle hylien et tenta de lui apprendre son maniement. Je dirigeais mon regard vers Yunobo à nouveau et j'acquiesçais enfin. Il semblait soulager alors qu'il prenait rapidement ma main et qu'il se remettait à courir en direction des hauteurs du village loin de toute l'agitation du réveil. Il courut encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons le pont au-dessus de l'entrée du village.

Il s'asseyait au sol avec les pieds pendant au-dessus du vide et je fis de même près de lui alors que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, il regardait l'horizon et je l'imitais. Un silence confortable s'installa alors que le soleil se levait et pour nous faire part de ses plus belles couleurs. Le Goron détourna son regard de la vue que nous offrait ce lieu et me dit avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voie: « I-Il parait que... La princesse de notre royaume possède de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleu... Elle était tout le temps accompagnée du prodige des Hyliens et apparemment elle posséderait des pouvoirs incroyables. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent, je voyais où il voulait en venir alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains avant de poursuivre : « J'ai vu le bouclier que tu as créé contre l'éruption pour protéger l'autre garçon... Tu as de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleus... Est-ce... Que par hasard, tu serais... Son Altesse Zelda ou une descendante quelconque ? » Je secouais légèrement la tête en réponse négative, je n'étais pas cette princesse-là... Par contre, il avait raison pour Link, mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

« Je pense à ça parce que... Hier, un homme est venue dans le village, un hylien, et il a demandé à des Gorons s'ils avaient pas vu la princesse dans les parages. » Mes yeux s'élargirent et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre... Ça ne pouvait être que...: « Un homme avec une capuche noir et des cheveux blancs, il décrivait une fille te ressemblant énormément, mais bon, il parlait d'une princesse, et tu n'en es pas une. Il a dû partir depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu. »

Je le regardai profondément choquée face à cette révélation et je sentis mon coeur se remettre à battre bien trop vite. C'était évident que ce n'était pas Zelda qu'il cherchait, mais bel et bien moi. J'étais effrayé... Et pourtant si curieuse de le rencontrer à nouveau... Où est-il ?... Est-il vraiment parti ? C'est trop tard ? Je posais alors moi aussi une question au jeune Goron:

« Il a dit pourquoi il cherchait la princesse ?...  
-Heu... Pas précisément, mais il a laissé cette note pour elle si jamais elle venait à apparaître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Il me tendit un papier visiblement ancien, froissé sur lequel il était presque illisiblement écrit : __

 _Deux ils furent, mais qu'une ne fût  
Malgré la situation, elle se tut  
Ne dévoilant à personne ce terrible secret  
Omis, à celui pour qui son cœur s'animait_

 _C'est ainsi que la haine fût attisé  
Empêchant à cet homme d'aimer  
Mais c'est lorsqu'elle partit  
Qu'il comprit l'importance de son récit_

 _Lui laissant un enfant  
Pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment  
Il s'efforça de garder l'héritier  
Pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée_

 _Il savait que la souffrance endurée  
N'était pas un plaisir caché  
Et qu'elle s'était sacrifié  
Pour s'assurer de gagner_

« Qu'est-ce que... C'est incompréhensible ainsi.  
-J-Je me suis dit la même chose, mais ça semble être une histoire très sombre que raconte ce poète.  
-Il n'est pas signé ? ».

Yunobo secoua la tête en guise de « non ». Je soupirais légèrement déçu, mais cette note vint aussi égayer ma curiosité. Pourquoi me laisser un tel poème ?

« Puis-je le garder ?  
-O-Oui si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-il avant de se lever, je l'imitais, tout en rangeant la note dans ma sacoche.  
« Merci c'est gentil ».

Par la suite, je regagnais le village d'un pas pressé.

J'arrivais pile au bon moment tandis que Link sortait de la maison du boss et me rejoignait devant une auberge assez rustique. Il me regardait avec un air interrogateur puis je détournais les yeux en entrant dans le bâtiment, mais il me suivit à la trace alors que je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour demander deux chambres, mais Link ne sembla pas de cet avis et il ne donna la quantité de rubis nécessaire que pour une chambre.

Je le regardais véritablement outrer et je m'apprêtais à démarrer une dispute ici, mais il récupéra la clé de la chambre et me traîna derrière lui en prenant mon bras dans sa main. En peu de temps, nous arrivions dans une petite chambre aux murs en pierre, avec un lit assez simple. Link rentra le premier dans la pièce et je le suivis avec réticence. Je fermais la porte derrière moi pour pouvoir lui dire le fond de ma pensée sans être interrompus par qui que ce soit de l'extérieur mais il parla le premier:

« Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de partager le même lit, mais si jamais l'un d'entre nous a été touché par la corruption de Ganon, il risque de se donner la mort pendant la nuit. Si on reste ensemble, on pourra se surveiller mutuellement. ».

Ma bouche se referma peu à peu... Il n'y avait rien d'amicale ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous allions juste veiller l'un sur l'autre... Comme des camarades. Une petite porte dans le fond de la salle me laissait penser qu'il devait s'agir d'une salle d'eau et j'avais irrésistiblement l'envie de m'y introduire, mais Link parla de nouveau: « J'ai montré une photo de la tablette Sheikah à Buldo et visiblement, elle aurait été prise dans les environs. » Je le regardais alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit face à moi. Mon cerveau cogitait pendant quelques instants avant que je ne poursuive:

« Bien, où se trouve l'emplacement de ce cliché ?  
-Complètement à l'ouest de la tour d'Ordinn au sommet d'une montagne à côté d'un lac de lave. » Il sortit sa tablette Sheikah et afficha la carte de la région. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui pour prendre un aperçus du lieu dont il pouvait s'agir. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui pour prendre un aperçus du lieu dont il pouvait s'agir. Il y avait plusieurs possibilité... Mais je plaçais mon doigt à l'endroit me semblant être le plus plausible et il regarda attentivement avant d'acquiescer et de se lever du lit.

J'avais pris la tablette Sheikah entre mes doigts et j'observais le cliché dont il parlait... La photo n°5. Tous les clichés suivaient un ordre chronologique et celle-ci était à peu près au milieu... Est-ce que ma sœur haïssait encore Link à ce moment précis ?... Mes yeux se levèrent de la tablette Sheikah et ils rencontrèrent Link après enlever sa tunique laissant apparaître les muscles de son torse... Des abdos...

Je voulus toucher ce corps sculpté à la perfection, mais l'afflux de sang au niveau de mes joues me rappela que je n'étais pas vraiment censé le regarder ainsi. Je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la petite porte au fond de la pièce. J'entrais dans celle-ci et je la fermais à clé en plaquant mon dos contre une fois fermé. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais mes mains trembler alors que je fulminais à l'intérieur :

« Pourquoi est-il obligé de se dénuder comme ça devant moi ?! Espèce d'exhibitionniste ! ». Je tombais à genoux devant la porte avant de poser une main sur celle-ci.

J'aimerais pouvoir librement le toucher, le sentir, lui dire... que je l'aime... Mais... Impossible. Je dois garder tous mes sentiments cachés... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient trop important et que j'explose. J'appréhendais ce jour avec une peur justifié. Je savais que j'allais me faire rejeter, c'était écrit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer... La seule qu'il était autorisé d'apprécier... Ce n'était pas moi, mais bel et bien une autre tête couronnée.

 **Êtes-vous vraiment prêt à rencontrer l'homme à la capuche ?**

 **À voir au chapitre suivant.**


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPITRE 35

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

 **Je me dois de vous prévenir quant aux chapitres qui vont suivre (35-38), si vous êtes plutôt sensible en ce qui concerne la violence verbale, physique et mentale, je vous déconseille fortement de les lire. Un résumé des informations importantes délivrées dans ces chapitres est envisageable, il suffit de demander.**

 **Sur ce, merci pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre pour faire part de votre ressentit et de vos questionnements.**

 **" Bonne" lecture.**

Nous nous étions réveillés en plein après-midi. Je n'avais jamais dormis autant au bord d'un lit par peur de toucher celui à mes côtés, c'était inhabituelle dans mon comportement. Normalement, j'aurais pris toute la place sans m'en soucier, mais cette nuit... Enfin cette journée, j'avais fait très attention à ne pas le toucher, à ne surtout pas entrer en contact avec sa peau à aucun moment.

Sauf que... Lui ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de cela et à plusieurs reprise, je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches pour me serrer dans une étreinte. J'étais partagé entre une gêne incroyable et un sentiment de bonheur inégalé jusqu'à présent. J'aurais tellement dû en profiter...

Nous étions partis du village Goron alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Nous avions fait nos adieux à Yunobo et au boss, Buldo. C'était assez émouvant malgré tout, mais... Je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer. J'ai eu du mal à tenir ma promesse, mais au moins je l'avais respecté, pas une seule larme n'avait tracé son chemin sur ma joue alors que je prenais Yunobo dans mes bras... Ou plutôt l'inverse. Quand nous aurons retrouvé le souvenir de Link, nous partirons pour Cocorico pour parler à Dame Impa puis après l'avenir nous dira quoi faire.

Si seulement tout avait été aussi simple...

Nous marchions depuis des heures et j'avais revêtu la tenue que m'avait offerte ma sœur, bien sûr, j'avais pris un remède ignifus contre la chaleur de la région, mais ça devenait bien plus supportable au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions du volcan pour rejoindre le lieu choisi sur la carte hier soir. Ma tenue actuelle facilitait grandement mes mouvements et je me sentais revivre.

Nous voulions atteindre le lieu au plus vite, pour ne pas perdre de temps mais ça aussi semblait être un rêve lointain. Le sentier par lequel nous passions pour rejoindre le sommet de la montagne désigné comme notre objectif était une pente atroce... Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et transpirais à grosse goûte à cause de la multitude d'efforts fournis pour l'ascension de ce mont, mais bientôt j'en vis le bout et sentis le vent au sommet frapper mes cheveux complètement libres. Mon ruban me manquait, c'était un fait, mais d'autres choses bien plus essentiels faisaient partit de mes priorités.

Mes jambes se sentaient revivre lorsque j'arrêtais de marcher tandis que je respirais tel un bœuf ayant couru un cent mètre. Link aussi était fatigué, mais il se fit moins remarquer. J'étais bien trop heureuse lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent enfin une surface plane que j'étendis mes bras pour me laisser porter par le vent jusqu'à ce que je prenne un aperçu de ce qui s'étendait devant moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre alors en découvrant la vue... Ça me brisait le coeur, malgré ce à quel point je haïssais cette bâtisse stupide... Le château d'Hyrule était malgré tout le lieu où j'avais grandi... Je pouvais facilement voir les remparts autour de lui ainsi que l'épaisse aura de corruption qui en émanait. Mon corps frissonnait alors que j'observais ce lieu emprunt d'histoire aujourd'hui complètement... Détruit. Des cris d'agonie se profilèrent dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, les cris des personnes mortes à l'intérieur... Et pourtant... Je n'entendis pas les cris de celui que j'aimais... J'ouïs des appels à l'aide, des enfants appelant leurs parents désespérément et je bouchai instinctivement mes oreilles... Mais rien n'y faisait...

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma transe... Link. Il regardait lui aussi à l'horizon, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. J'observais attentivement les traits de son visage et je me demandais comment... il était mort il y a 100 ans. Comment même cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il semble... Invincible et pourtant Ganon avait gagner.

Devant nous s'étendaient les pleines d'Hyrule ainsi qu'une partie de la grande forêt d'Hyrule, la tour de la région de la forêt se trouvait en contre-bas et Nono sortit de ma sacoche pour regarder. C'était sa maison, là où il avait vécu depuis tout petit... Même s'il ne me semblait pas bien vieux. Je pouvais apercevoir les canyons représentant l'entrée du désert Gerudo ainsi que les montagnes de la chaîne d'Hébra. Là-bas, se trouvait dans le ciel la créature divine Vah'Medoh, notre prochaine destination. Contrairement à Ordinn, la région d'Hébra était réputée pour ses températures négativement extrêmes, nous allions devoir nous équiper en conséquence.

Link prit dans ses mains sa tablette Sheikah, affichant l'image pour laquelle nous étions là. Puis nous regardions tout deux une dernière fois le paysage correspondant à la photo. Link prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts ensemble, je frissonnais légèrement à cette action soudaine. C'était banal, mais pourtant... Ça me semblait bien plus intime. Il se plaça face à moi avant de fermer doucement les yeux et je l'imitais à mon tour pour laisser les images défiler devant mes yeux.

Le noir de mes paupières était remplacé par le sentier par lequel nous étions arrivés. Il était jonché d'une tonne de cadavre de monstre : des lynels, des bokoblins et des moblins. C'était au crépuscule à peu près à la même heure que dans le présent et j'entendis la voix de ma sœur en arrière-plan :

« Cette blessure n'a pas l'air trop sérieuse. » L'image s'éleva du sentier et je découvris les deux hyliens assis l'un près de l'autre. Ma soeur était entrain d'observer une blessure sur le visage de Link, ça semblait assez superficiel mais elle y prêtait beaucoup d'attention... Plus que nécessaire à mon goût. Elle se redressa un peu pour s'éloigner légèrement de lui avant de poursuivre : « Mais tu devrais peut-être faire plus attention. ». Elle était vêtue de sa tenue de voyage composé d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique bleue brodée d'or comme celle des prodiges dont elle était très proche. « Tu as beau être fort, tu n'es pas immortel. » Dit-elle. À ses mots, elle regarda la scène de crime devant eux : « Les rapports récents indiquent que les monstres se font chaque jour plus agressifs et que des espèces encore plus redoutables font leurs apparitions. »

Le visage de Zelda trahi son inquiétude alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir à quelques choses dans son esprits: « C'est inquiétant... Se pourrait-il que ce soit là un signe annonciateur de la résurrection de Ganon ? » Ses yeux regardèrent vers le sol dans un gâchis de tristesse avant qu'elle ne se lève tout en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements. Elle regarda Link toujours assis sur le sol avant de lui dire:

« Allons, ne traînons pas. Mieux vaut nous attendre au pire. Nous n'en serrons que mieux préparés quand ce jour arrivera. » Elle lui sourit tendrement avant que lui aussi se lève. Ils commencèrent à marcher, ma sœur devant en direction du château d'Hyrule. Link la suivit bien sagement et l'image devant mes yeux redevint tout à coup noir.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Link et mon cœur s'affola. Je n'avais jamais pu les observer d'aussi près, son regard plongé dans le mien, il s'apprêtait à dire quelques choses, mais une voix familière provenant du sentier par lequel nous étions arrivés le coupa : « Bonsoir. »

Nos mains se détachèrent instinctivement tel des amants prit sur le fait. La peur me saisit, tandis que mes yeux prirent un aperçu du visiteur osant interrompre ce moment de nostalgie.  
Une capuche noire... Des cheveux blancs, il n'était donc pas partit de la région d'Ordinn. Je m'avançais stupidement vers l'homme, ne me méfiant pas de lui, mais Link me barra la route avec un bras. Le visage de notre visiteur m'était toujours inaccessible, mais j'avais le pressentiment que celui-ci allait m'être enfin dévoilé aujourd'hui. Il l'avait dit à Cocorico, il était obligé de tenir sa promesse.

« Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux. ». Mes yeux s'élargirent un peu plus, puis mon expression surprise laissa place à un air de défis :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de saluer chaleureusement les inconnues. ». Je sentis son regard sur moi puis il se mit à rire en ajoutant d'un ton condescendant :  
« Moi ? Un inconnu ? Je devrais être offensé d'être appelé ainsi, mais... Je vous pardonne Princesse, votre mémoire a dû être profondément altéré pour que vous arriviez à m'oublier. ».

Je sentis mon sang accourir dans mes veines à un rythme affolant tandis que mes mains devinrent moites. Mon cerveau créa des centaines de propositions quant à son identité. Je me souviens de toutes les personnes qui étaient importantes pour moi... Si je le connaissais, j'aurais dû immédiatement reconnaître sa voix... Sa voix. Ma respiration s'arrêta net, j'étais figé sur place. Link me regarda visiblement perdu et je laissai les mots s'échapper de ma bouche :

« C'est... c'est toi... Qui me harcelait dans mon esprit ?! » J'haussais le ton, effrayé, mais aussi énervé par cette découverte. Qui était cet homme s'amusant à me torturer de l'intérieur, que voulait-il ? Pourquoi me cherchait-il ? Il rit de nouveau avant de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts et dire :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous traiteriez votre sauveur ainsi, moi, vous harcelez Votre Altesse ? Ô grand jamais, je vous ai même empêché une situation des plus déplaisante au domaine Zora, je m'attendais à un peu plus de sympathie de votre part. Mais j'imagine que si je fais tomber les masques... J'obtiendrais ce que je désire. ».

Je vis Link passé devant moi en sortant son épée visiblement prêt à se battre. Je posais une main sur son épaule pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine et il m'offrit un regard perplexe. Je lui souris doucement avant de me diriger vers l'homme jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Je pus voir un sourire se dessiner dans l'ombre de sa cape alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre afin de s'incliner devant moi. Je rougissais violemment, je haïssais déjà ce comportement à l'époque et je ne l'aimais pas plus aujourd'hui. Il baissa la tête vers le sol et dit :  
« Je vois que vous êtes toujours autant gêné par tant de protocoles. Mais... »

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa capuche avant de commencer à la faire tomber doucement. Mon cœur s'accrocha à chaque mouvement qu'il fit, s'accordant à ma respiration saccadée. Le tissu noir laissa ses cheveux pour me dévoiler une chevelure blanche accrochée en une queue-de-cheval avec un élastique rouge, l'homme releva la tête et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Mes mains allèrent devant ma bouche pour éviter un gémissement de surprise et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je découvris un homme de mon âge, des yeux rouge sang et des cheveux blanc comme neige, il était identique à Link en tout point sauf pour ces détails et une peau plus claire... Mais malgré tout... Je reconnaissais l'homme dont il s'agissait derrière toutes ses transformations. Il souleva un peu le tissu couvrant son épaule et je découvrais une marque du destin que nous avions en commun : 02.

Je fondis en larme, courant et tombant à terre pour prendre l'homme dans mes bras alors qu'il chuchotait dans mes cheveux : « Mais... Je suis obligé d'être ainsi Princesse. » Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en le serrant fort contre moi et enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule avant de chuchoter entre deux sanglots: « Je... Pourquoi es-tu en vie ?... Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi... Réponds-moi... ». Il posa sa main sur ma tête et caressa tendrement mes cheveux en faisait un léger « chut » pour me calmer.

Mon cerveau était un gâchis et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, tout se mélangeait. Il était encore... En vie. L'homme que j'aimais il y a 100 ans était dans mes bras, ses cheveux et ses yeux métamorphosés... : « Len... ». Je me redressais, prenant son visage dans mes mains tandis que je l'observais : « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi... Ne m'as-tu rien dit... » Il sourit un peu en essuyant une larme au coin de mes yeux avant de me répondre :

« Tu auras tout le temps de me poser des questions plus tard, maintenant, il faut qu'on parte, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire et pas une minute à perdre. ». Len se releva tout en me gardant dans ses bras avant de diriger son regard vers le héros en retrait. Il semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait tandis que les paroles de Len atteignaient enfin mon cerveau. Partir ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ? Et Link ?

Puis, Len s'adressa enfin au héros: « Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, mais, désormais, elle n'a plus besoin de toi. » Hein ?! Comment ça ? Je ne veux pas abandonner Link ! Len passa un bras autour de mes hanches et commença à marcher vers le sentier pour partir alors que je regardais derrière nous pour voir le héros figé sur place dans le choc, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il resserra son emprise sur son épée et courut dans notre direction. L'homme à mes côtés se retourna, vaguement intéressé par le héros après nous charger. Il me lâcha et chuchota:  
« Attends-moi, j'en ai pour deux secondes. » Len était bien trop confiant, il devait avoir oublié que Link était le chevalier le plus puissant d'Hyrule. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se battent ! Len ne prit même pas la peine de sortir une arme alors que Link se rapprochait pour tenter de lui affliger un coup.

Len se prépara à claquer deux doigts ensemble lorsqu'il dit: « Il me semble que les chiens doivent être tenus en laisse... À défaut d'en avoir une, je te propose une cage. ». Il claqua ses doigts et peu de temps après le héros tomba au sol, lâchant son arme qui partait à quelques mètres de lui. Mes yeux s'élargirent en voyant le héros prisonnier d'un champ magnétique semblable à la corruption de Ganon: « Link ! » Je courus dans sa direction, mais Len me barra la route, il me regarda avec un sourire des plus effrayant... Ce n'était pas le même Len qu'il y a cent ans... Ce n'était pas le même garçon que j'aimais et qui me réconfortait. Il était... complètement différent. Il rit un peu avant de regarder Link avec un air méprisant :

« On dirait bien que le toutou de Son Altesse Zelda ne peut plus rien faire qu'aboyer... Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, il n'aboie pas vue que son passé lui sert de muselière. C'est triste quand même. ». Puis il prit un air dramatique : « Tu pourrais m'implorer de te laisser partir sain et sauf, mais... Tu as beau possédé la triforce du courage, tu n'es pas assez courageux pour parler à un inconnu. C'est vraiment dommage, si seulement Hylia avait choisit quelqu'un de mieux comme... Ah je sais ! Moi. ».

Len claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et fit apparaître une épée à la lame noire, une aura démoniaque l'encercla puis il la pointa vers le héros. Mon cœur battait fort mais je ne réfléchis pas une seconde avant de me mettre en travers de sa route:

« Len arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Reprends-toi ! » Il m'offrit un regard choqué avant de rire aux éclats, il posa une main sur son ventre et je pris un aperçu de sa tenue. Il était habillé exactement comme Link mais tout était noir ou rouge... Mes yeux s'élargirent dans l'horreur lorsque j'eus compris:

« Je... Je me souviens que tu voulais être à sa place quand nous étions jeunes... Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu irais jusqu'à... Devenir lui... ». Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux et je ne pouvais plus les contenir. Il plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de dire doucement: « Chut princesse, ne pleurez pas. Je suis toujours celui que vous avez connu et ne me comparez pas à ce chien... Je suis bien plus puissant, c'est lui qui n'est qu'une pale copie et un seul de nous deux peut exister dans ce monde. ».

Il m'écarta, se préparant à poignarder l'homme à terre. Je me plaçais une nouvelle fois devant lui en disant: « Arrête ! C'est un ordre Len, tu m'entends ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Laisse-le. ». Je baissais les yeux vers l'homme derrière moi, il semblait enragé et à la fois effrayé et... Mon esprit me dit de fuir, mais mes jambes ne bougeaient plus, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

Je fermais les yeux et je baissais la tête avant de cracher à l'homme face à moi: « Tu voulais tellement être quelqu'un de bien avant... Tu t'entraînais pour devenir le prodige des hyliens, tu te croyais courageux... Mais au fond, tu n'es qu'un lâche. ». Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui souris ouvertement. Il lâcha son arme et prit mon visage entre ses mains, s'en approchant dangereusement avec le siens :

« Un lâche ?... Tu veux vraiment que je sois lâche ? Tu es tellement aveuglé ma pauvre... Tu me ferais presque pitié. Mais je vais être clément. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est être un lâche. ». Il plaça ses mains autour de mes hanches. Alors que j'essayais de sortir de son étreinte forcer, une sensation que je connaissais déjà se répandit dans mon corps, nous commencions à nous disloquer en particule, mais cette fois-ci... Des particules rouge sang.

Mon cœur accéléra et je tournai mes yeux vers Link qui tentait désespérément de se libérer de sa cage, son regard me criait tant de choses... Et mes derniers mots pour lui furent simplement: « Chut, ne parle pas si tu ne veux pas. Je t'en pris... Sauve hyrule et ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! ». Je lui souris avant que mon corps ne disparaisse complètement. La dernière image que je vis était ses yeux bleus ahuris et sa bouche grande ouverte, mais... aucun son n'en sortit.

Mince... J'ai oublié de lui dire que... Je l'aime.

***  
Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal... Je venais de revoir l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde il y a cent ans et désormais, je le haïssais plus que tout au monde. Il n'était plus lui et je ne le reconnaissait même pas, autant physiquement que mentalement... Le garçon qui autrefois me consolait quand je pleurais, m'étreignait quand tout le monde me tournait le dos, m'encourageait quand personne ne croyait en moi... Allait me briser.

Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait ni même si un jour, je sortirai de ce lieu en vie ou si je reverrais Link... Mais je savais que... Plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir par mes émotions. J'aurais dû me méfier à la seconde ou j'ai vu une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux sang. Dès que j'ai vu qu'il était désormais semblable à Link, j'aurais dû fuir.

Il lui avait toujours ressemblé étant jeune, d'ailleurs nombreux étaient ceux qui les confondaient. Ils étaient tout deux blonds aux yeux bleus et ils se battaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre étant enfant. Mais très vite... Link dépassa Len et devint bien plus fort que ce dernier. Je me souviens du jour ou Link avait été nommé prodige... Len ne s'en était pas remis. Tous les entraînements qu'il avait menés pour rien, je n'avais pas remarqué la haine qui se glissait peu à peu dans son cœur, mais aujourd'hui... Je la voyais.

Nos corps se reformèrent devant une grande forêt sombre... Très sombre, bien trop sombre. Une fois mon corps entièrement reconstitué, je m'éloignais expressément de Len, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous alors que la peur me rongeait. Je regardais aux alentours pour tenter de m'échapper le plus loin possible, mais de toutes façons, Len ne me quittait pas des yeux une seconde... Je regardais l'homme en lui envoyant des regards de haine avec mes yeux emplies de larme alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je reculais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait :

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est que moi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Ou peut-être un peu, mais rien de très méchant ne t'en fais pas. ». Il sourit tendrement comme quand nous étions enfants alors qu'il se rapprochait encore. Mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombais au sol. Je ne me laissais pas abattre pour autant, je pris ma lance dans une main et je continuais de reculer au sol tout en lui criant : « Ne t'approche pas ! » Il s'arrêta net alors que ma poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme effréné de ma respiration.

« Tiens... Tu semblais bien plus fière en présence du héros. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu te sens en danger ? Il n'y a pas de quoi... Après tout... Tu es la princesse et je suis ton humble serviteur. ». Il s'abaissa dans une courbette idiote avant de rire exagérément. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'étais contre la carcasse d'un gardien tandis qu'il continuait de s'approcher.  
Il s'agenouilla devant moi puis prit mon menton entre deux doigts. Il m'observa un peu avant de dire:

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas en état pour que je puisse tout t'expliquer... Mais ne t'en fait pas Princesse, j'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop mal si tu es sage... Sinon je ne te garantis rien. ». Je sentis mon esprit m'envoyer des appels de détresse alors qu'à ces mots il prit un morceau de bois près de lui et m'administra un coup puissant mais précis à la tête. Je perdis connaissance et que tout devint noir autour de moi, ma dernière pensée allait pour Link et je priais la déesse pour que lui, aille bien...

 _« Je deviendrais le héros d'Hyrule et je vaincrais Ganon le fléau ! Et une fois mon rêve accomplis, je te demanderais de m'épouser et je ferais de ton rêve une réalité, je te le promets ! » Je le regardais et mon coeur se serrait alors qu'il était après s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée comme il le faisait tous les jours. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, posant ma main sur la sienne tenant son épée. Il me regarda avec un air surpris et je sentis mon cœur se serrer tandis qu'il me souriait. Je détournais le regard avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle: « Je suis désolé Len... Mais... Link va être nommé prodige d'Hyrule... Mon père nous l'a annoncé hier soir... »  
À ce moment-là, il ne bougeait plus. J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu une fissure se former dans son cœur... Je suis désolé..._

Je me réveillais dans un endroit sombre et humide, il faisait froid... Trop froid... Mon corps reposait sur un matelas dur et vraiment pas confortable. Je sentis l'humidité dans l'air ainsi que des odeurs nauséabondes, mon estomac se serrait et je me retenais de vomir son maigre contenu. Je me redressais avec difficulté alors que ma tête me faisait atrocement mal.  
Mes yeux eurent du mal à s'ouvrir, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser découvrir le lieu dans lequel j'étais.

Je les forçais et j'aurais sûrement dû écouter mon instinct. Je ne pouvais plus contenir cette envie atroce de vomir et je laissais mon estomac se libérer de cette envie dégoutante sur le sol face à moi. J'essuyais rapidement ma bouche avec le dos de ma main alors que je prenais un meilleur aperçu de la scène autour de moi. Il y avait le cadavre d'une femme partiellement nue face à moi et elle était après se décomposer, d'où l'odeur atroce. Je plaçais une main sur mon cœur pour m'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'enfer... Malheureusement, c'était la réalité. J'aurais aussi espéré un cauchemar...

J'étais dans une cellules très sommaire dans un cachot où j'étais la seule prisonnière. Tout était en pierre très sombre alors que des bokoblins surveillaient les environs. Ma cellule était composée, en dehors du cadavre, d'un lit en fer très très inconfortable et un seau près d'un robinet. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les parages et la pièce était assez étroite... Enfin, surtout, le cadavre prenait beaucoup de place... Il faisait sombre et quelques torches éclairaient les environs. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre me permettant de voir l'extérieur et je commençais à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir fait des adieux plus corrects à Link.

Je me recroquevillais sur mon petit lit en ramenant mes genoux près de ma poitrine alors que j'engouffrais ma tête entre eux. Je remarquais alors que je n'étais plus du tout vêtue comme précédemment. Mes vêtements bleus offerts par ma sœur avait été remplacer par ma robe blanche toute simple avec absolument rien d'autre. Je n'avais ni sacoche ni arme sur moi... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi me faire ça ?...

Je commençais à dériver vers des pensées sombres en regardant les bokoblins parler dans leur langage habituel que je ne comprenais pas. Ils me regardaient vaguement avant qu'un d'entre eux ne quitte le cachot en passant par une petite porte en bois. La sortie ?... Au moins elle n'allait pas être très dur à trouver... Mais est-ce que derrière cette porte ne se trouvait pas un autre obstacle bien plus atroce ?

Je préférais m'accrocher à un espoir de liberté, mais une fois que j'entendis la porte se rouvrir, je savais qu'il m'en serait impossible. Len rentra dans la salle et je n'arrivai toujours pas à me faire à sa nouvelle apparence si ressemblante à Link... Link... J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il a pu regagner Cocorico et surtout, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira pour la suite, grâce à ses pouvoirs... Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui, la déesse le protégera. Je souris à la pensée du héros alors que Len vint briser ce petit moment de bonheur:

« Tu es heureuse de me voir ?  
-Plutôt crever. ».

Il me regarda visiblement choquer à travers les barreaux de ma cellule, il les saisit tout en posant ses yeux sur moi tel un animal de foire : « Tu n'as pas changé en cent ans... Tu es toujours aussi belle. ». L'envie irrésistible de vomir revint au galop, mais cette fois-ci, j'arrivais à la contrôler, comment pouvait-il agir ainsi dans mon état actuel ?... N'avait-il aucune pitié ? Il posa alors ses yeux sur le cadavre devant moi et il l'analysa :

« Oups... On dirait que mes stupides serviteurs n'ont pas pris soin de nettoyer ta cellule... Il faut dire que j'aime m'amuser et qu'ils n'ont pas toujours le temps de nettoyer pour accueillir ma prochaine victime. »

Mon cœur accéléra rapidement et la peur se saisit de mon cerveau alors que je regardais la femme devant moi. Malgré la décomposition avancée, je pouvais voir son visage mortifié et ses vêtements déchirés... Je vous en supplie... Tout sauf ça... Len claqua deux doigts ensemble et ses serviteurs s'empressèrent de venir autour de lui, il désigna alors le malheureux cadavre et les bestioles acquiescèrent avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte de ma cellule pour venir nettoyer.

Quand ils soulevèrent le cadavre, le sang coula à flots de ce dernier, le tout faisant un bruit atroce de viscère gigotant dans le corps flasque de la femme. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mon envie de vomir et je me dirigeais rapidement vers le petit seau dans le coin de la pièce pour déverser encore une fois le contenue de mon estomac. J'entendis Len rire et une fois que j'eus fini, je le regardais en le fusillant du regard alors que j'essuyais encore une fois mes lèvres.

« Tu ne vomis déjà rien qu'en voyant cela ? Et tu espérais pouvoir accompagné Link dans sa quête jusqu'au château d'Hyrule ? Heureusement que je t'ai récupéré maintenant alors. ». Les bokoblins terminèrent de nettoyer la cellule et se regagnèrent chacun leur poste précédent laissant la porte ouverte, mes yeux se concentrèrent dessus mais Len suivit mon regard. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et entra dans ma cellule en ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer. Je m'éloignais du seau et je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre un mur.

Mes poils se hérissaient, j'étais effrayé mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître... Ce serait le laissé gagné, je le dévisageais en tentant de garder mon calme alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi. Sa main s'approchant de moi, je la suivis du regard prête à la gifler si nécessaire, mais à mon grand soulagement, il ne fit que prendre une mèche de mes cheveux pour jouer avec. Il l'observa intensément tandis que je me permis de respirer pour soulager mes poumons. Il apporta la mèche à ses lèvres, la humant en fermant les yeux avant de dire:

« Tu m'as manqué. Mais désormais, nous sommes réunis et je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper une seule seconde. ». Il s'approcha de moi... Trop proche... Bien trop proche... Il posa son front contre le mien, j'étais entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur. Il a intérêt à reculer avant que ce soit moi qui m'en charge !

« J'ai tant de choses à te dire... Mais non ne sommes pas pressé, prenons notre temps. ». Il rapprocha encore son visage du mien et mon corps me cria de réagir rapidement avant qu'il ne me touche ; alors je lui donnais la plus grosse gifle que je n'ai jamais donné de toute ma vie à qui que ce soit. Il recula tout de suite, tenant sa joue meurtrit accompagné d'une grande marque rouge. Je le regardai avec un air de défis, mais il se mit à rire en baissant les yeux, un rire qui me pétrifia :

« Hahahaha...Tu crois vraiment... Pouvoir me défier ? » Il portait un sourire sadique sur son visage, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il hâtait une main autour de mon cou, qu'il commença à serrer violemment, me privant d'air rapidement.

J'essayais de respirer et de me libérer en griffant ses mains avec autant de haine que je pouvais. Je commençais à suffoquer alors que mes poumons criaient pour obtenir de l'oxygène, je voyais trouble et pensais que tout allait se finir aussi bêtement et rapidement... Mais il me lâcha et j'haletai pour l'air quand sa prise se desserra.

Je toussais à plusieurs reprise tandis qu'une de mes mains allait pour toucher mon cou. De nombreuses marques ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître... Pensais-je. Mon autre main serra le tissu de ma robe alors que je tentais de récupérer une fréquence respiratoire se reprochant de la normalité, puis enfin mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il avait un air satisfait sur son visage lorsqu'il prit mon menton entre deux doigts pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Et dire que j'ai tout fait pour que l'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux... Tu me remercies ainsi ? J'ai dû vous traquer jour et nuit, j'ai dû supporter de voir ce héros stupide à tes côtés pendant si longtemps... J'ai même dû donner ma vie pour pouvoir te revoir et toi... Tu me rejettes ? ». Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner peu à peu en disant :

« Je voulais être clément et envisager des négociations, j'avais même envisagé une mort douce... Mais finalement... Je vais m'amuser un peu moi aussi, il faut que je t'apprenne le respect ou tu ne plairas jamais au maître. » Maître ? Quel maître ?! Il sortit de la cellule et ferma la porte à clé avant de me donner ses dernières paroles : « Je repasserais, mais sache que ça ne sera sûrement pas aussi agréable que cette fois, prépare toi au pire... Car je vais te briser peu à peu pour m'avoir trahi. ». Il s'accrocha aux barreaux et sourit avant de s'éloigner et de partir.

Une fois que je ne vis plus sa silhouette, mon cœur s'affola au fur et à mesure que j'analysais ses paroles... Je vais mourir ?... Il va me tuer... Mais, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi me tuer ? Et qui est ce maître dont il me parle...

En tout cas, s'il compte me briser, je me relèverai et je me reconstruirais chaque fois plus forte. Ce jeu funeste, je compte bien le gagner ou au moins mourir la tête haute. Je ne craquerais pas.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPITRE 36

 **Attention: certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Voilà, j'avais prévenu.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires , les fav et les follow, vous êtes au top !**

 **Aller, bonne lecture.**

Les heures passèrent et j'étais toujours recroquevillé dans mon coin en tenant mon cou dans une main tandis que l'autre jouait avec un caillou que j'avais trouvé au sol. Je pensais à toutes les possibilités de m'enfuir d'ici. Chaque fois que je commençais à broyer du noir, la voix de Link revenait dans mon esprit: « Ne meurs pas ». Je ne mourrais pas, Link... Je vais essayer de résister et si je meurs ce ne sera pas faute de ne pas m'être assez battue.

Je souriais un peu en pensant à Link, à son sourire, à son courage, à son humour sarcastique... Je fermais les yeux et m'autorisais à rêver à ce qu'aurais pu être la fin de notre aventure. Nous aurions pu mourir... Ou survivre. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera le royaume lorsque lui et Zelda l'auront remis sur pied, à quoi ressemblera le couronnement de ma sœur, si elle sera une bonne mère ainsi qu'à quoi pourrait ressembler sa fille. Je sentis les larmes couler en pensant à tous ces événements auxquels je n'aurais pas le droit d'assister... Je serais morte dans tous les cas, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je ne serais plus là pour y voir. Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que je sois séparé du héros dès maintenant... Il n'aura pas à me voir morte vu que je le serais déjà...

Je plaçais ma tête dans mes bras alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes en me rendant compte que... ma vie allait s'achever. J'avais eu le privilège d'avoir une seconde chance mais... C'était fini... La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement fort qui me fit lever la tête pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Un bokoblins entra et posa un plateau avec de quoi manger dessus. J'étais soulagé quand je découvris qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, mais très vite mon soulagement se transforma en peur lorsque je vis le fruit de mes cauchemars traverser la porte en bois. Il regarda dans ma direction avec un grand sourire. Il congédia la créature venu m'apporter des vivres avant de fermer la cellule derrière lui. Nous étions tous les deux dans cette cage et je me sentais tel un oiseau en captivité privé de s'envoler.

Len s'assit sur mon lit à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, il croisa une jambe sur l'autre avant de jouer négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux blancs, elle semblait tant intéressante qu'il ne me prêta aucune attention avant un moment, puis il dit:

« Comment était ton sommeil de cent ans ? Tu as fait de beau rêve ?  
\- Et toi ? Pourrais-je savoir comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie ? » Décontenancé par ma question, il leva un sourcil en observant ses ongles:

« Réponds-moi et je te répondrais, je n'ai qu'une parole et tu le sais. » Bien... Je vois... Nous allions jouer à ce petit jeu:

« Je me souviens de rien alors je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre. À toi désormais. » Il me regarda visiblement déçu de ma réponse:

« L'information que tu viens de me donner n'est pas à la hauteur de celle que je vais devoir te confier. Reprenons depuis le début veux-tu ? Je te repose une question et je répondrais à la tienne. » Je m'apprêtai à protester mais il enchaîna:

« Alors... Comment s'est d'être à la place de ta sœur ? Tu t'amuses bien avec son chevalier on dirait... À tel point que tu m'as oublié. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'oublier son grand amour en quelques semaines de vie commune avec un homme, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit que du Prodige. » La colère s'empara de tout mon être jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que... il était jaloux. À vrai dire... Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que mon cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre mais... C'était différent: « Je ne suis pas à la place de ma sœur, nous sommes camarades et rien de plus, il n'y a rien qui puisse attiser ta jalousie alors laisse le en-dehors de ça. ».

Nous nous fusillions du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe ce contact et rit de manière ironique: « Oh... Rien qui pourrait attiser ma jalousie ? Je ne savais pas que ta sœur dormait avec Link dans le passé... Je ne savais pas non plus qu'ils avaient pour habitude de se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autre. Nous nous étions promis de finir nos vies ensemble, de nous marier et de fonder une famille... ». Il commença à s'énerver et je pus sentir une aura maléfique l'entourer, la peur revint au galop dans tout mon corps, chassant la colère. Il serra la petite couverture de mon lit dans ses mains avant de me sourire et de me dire:

« Mais bon, je te pardonne, maintenant... Nous allons l'avoir notre vie rêvée... Toi et moi. ». Il regarda ses mains et pendant deux secondes, je pensais qu'il était fou, rongé par la folie jusqu'au cœur.

Mais, il sourit, tout bêtement, un grand sourire comme quand nous étions enfants, un sourire qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort. Je secouais cette pensée de mon esprit en me répétant inlassablement: Kitsis... Ce n'est plus Len... Ce n'est plus lui c'est entièrement différent... Il me regarda en continuant: « Donc je dois répondre à ta question j'imagine ? » J'acquiesçais avec conviction pour cacher ma peur et il s'exécutait:

« Eh bien... Pour rester en vie durant cent ans, tout d'abord, je suis mort. » Pardon ? Est-ce qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il raconte ?

Puis il poursuivit voyant que je ne comprenais pas:

« Je suis mort le jour de la réincarnation de Ganon et alors que mon esprit allait se dissiper... On m'a proposé de devenir immortel en l'échange d'un service assez simple. J'ai donc pu revenir à la vie en modifiant quelque peu mon corps, je suis maintenant plus grand, plus fort, mes oreilles sont enfin pointus, mes yeux rouges et mes cheveux blancs... Mais je suis le même que tu as connus il y a cent ans.

-Permets-moi d'en douter. ».

Il fut surpris de mon commentaire puis soupira avant de se lever pour venir dans ma direction. Mon cœur reprit un rythme affolant et je tentais de masquer la peur qui se frayait un chemin sur mon visage. Il s'agenouilla face à moi pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui avant de dire:

« Je suis le même, je peux te dire absolument toute ton enfance, chaque jour que nous avons vécu ensemble, chaque fois que tu as pleuré dans mes bras, chaque fois que tu as désobéi à ton père, chaque peur que tu possèdes et je sais très bien quelle est la plus grande. Ne me force pas à m'en servir contre toi. » Il me sourit tendrement avant de regarder le plateau à côté de moi et dire: « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces stupides bestioles ton apporté de quoi manger, ça risque d'être dérangeant pour la suite... »

Mes yeux s'élargirent et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais je voulais lui poser une dernière question: « Pourquoi... veux-tu me tuer ?... »

Il posa son regard sur moi visiblement heureux que je pose cette question, il me regarda et je vis une lueur dans son regard: « Si je te tue... Je pourrais te ramener à la vie comme ça a été le cas pour moi et ainsi... Quand Ganon détruira ce royaume... Il nous laissera en vie et nous laissera faire ce que l'on souhaite en paix. Nous pourrons vivre où nous le voulons ! Tous les autres seront mort, plus personnes ne pourra nous faire du mal ou nous insulter pour nos différences ! Et même si c'est le cas en revenant à la vie tu pourras modifier ton corps comme je l'ai fait ! » Il parlait avec un enthousiasme effrayant et je pensais être entrain d'halluciner...

Je le regardais alors qu'il me souriait et pendant quelques secondes je pensais avoir retrouvé le Len d'il y a cent ans... Le même garçon enthousiaste pour tout et n'importe quoi... Seulement aujourd'hui, il jouait avec la vie et se moquait de celle des autres, je ne pouvais retenir une autre question: « Len... On peu aussi faire ça... Sans que tu me tues, n'est-ce pas ?... Pourquoi vouloir laisser gagner Ganon ? Si tu me libères je pourrai aider Link dans sa quête et nous pourrions ramener la paix en Hyrule ! » Je souriais alors que son enthousiasme m'avait contaminé, seulement le siens semblait diminuer pour laisser place à la colère:

« Tu ne comprends pas... » Mes yeux s'élargirent alors que son aura maléfique revint une fois de plus: « Celui qui m'a permis de rester en vie, c'est Ganon, en personne. Et... le simple service qu'il m'a demandé est de te tuer. » Il souriait d'un air sadique alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma joue. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre dans ma poitrine et je ne contrôlais plus mes sens. Ganon... Pourquoi veut-il ma mort ?... Mon regard plongeait dans le vide alors que je me rendais compte que... Si Ganon demandait ma mort, c'est qu'il y avait une raison... Et donc si je mourais, il allait sûrement pouvoir prendre un avantage quelconque. Donc si je meurs ici, je signe l'arrêt de mort de mon royaume et de tous ses habitants.

Len me regardait avec un air légèrement triste cette fois avant qu'il ne reprenne: « Le seul problème est que je ne peux pas simplement te tuer... Il faut que ton esprit soit complètement brisé lui aussi, sinon Ganon ne pourra pas prendre ton contrôle pour te ramener à la vie. Donc, je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui me brise le cœur... Mais je suis sûr que tu comprends. » À ses mots, il me prit dans ses bras alors que j'essayais de me débattre du mieux que je pouvais mais il nous téléporta dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas.

Mon corps se reconstitua peu à peu et dès que mes yeux pouvaient reprendre leurs fonctions j'observais la salle dans laquelle nous étions. Une pièce simple avec des placards et une table en bois... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?... Les bras de l'homme lâchèrent mon corps et il se releva pour partir. Len se dirigeait vers un placard et il hésita à l'ouvrir alors que je le questionnais: « Len... Où sommes-nous à la fin ?! S'il te plaît explique moi ! »

Je commençais à paniquer et j'avais raison de m'affoler. Len ouvrit le placard et je découvris pleins d'ustensiles dont j'ignorais l'utilité avec quelques flacons remplie de substance inconnue. Il prit ce que je reconnaissais être une seringue avec un flacon au contenu vert. Mes yeux s' élargirent alors que je faisais le lien entre les deux. Il y avait une petite porte dans la pièce sombre uniquement éclairé de quelques bougies. Je me précipitais vers celle-ci, mais elle était verrouillé, mon cœur accéléra et le stress s'empara de moi peu à peu... Je me retrouvais pris au piège avec quelqu'un voulant ma mort.

Il se retournait après avoir fini de remplir la seringue de ce liquide vert, il purgeait la solution en donnant une légère pression sur le piston. Il l'observa semblant satisfait avant de poser ses yeux sur moi, il rit légèrement avant de faire quelques pas dans ma direction. Je commençais sérieusement à paniquer alors que j'étais prise au piège tel une proie face à son prédateur. Je courais vers l'autre bout de la salle pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous et ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes avant que Len ne s'agace et décide d'y mettre fin.

Il tira de la sacoche autour de sa taille un poignard à la lame noir, il me regarda avant de dire: « On peu continuer cette chasse stupide mais sache d'avance que tu as perdues, où bien, tu peux me laisser t'approcher et t'administrer ce sérum, dans tous les cas ce sera douloureux alors choisis. » Mon sang se glaça; je m'apprêtais à choisir la première option pour espérer gagner, mais comme il l'avait prédit... Je perdis.

Le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main traversait l'air et alla se loger dans ma cuisse. Je hurlais dans la douleur alors que je tombais au sol pour tenter de l'extraire. En un instant Len se trouva agenouiller face à moi. Je tentais de cacher ma souffrance du mieux possible mais ça devenait compliquer au fur et à mesure que mon sang coulait sur ma jambe.

Len caressa ma joue et je tentais de m'éloigner de sa main le plus possible dans l'horreur d'un mouvement stupide qu'il pourrait faire. Je regardais la seringue qu'il tenait dans son autre main et il la dirigeait vers mon bras, je reculais le plus possible et j'espérais pouvoir me cacher dans le mur derrière moi mais... Impossible... Les larmes menacèrent de couler alors que je faisais tout pour les retenir, il ne doit pas voir ma souffrance, pensais-je. Il approcha son visage du mien et approcha ses lèvres du lobe de mon oreille pour chuchoter:

« Ce sera moins douloureux pour toi que pour moi tu sais... » Je bégayais en essayant de l'implorer: « Je t'en supplie Len... T-tu ne peut pas faire ça... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal... S'il te plaît... Laisse moi partir... ». Je pleurais désormais en mordant ma lèvre inférieure alors que l'aiguille entrait en contact avec ma peau jusqu'à pénétrer dans le muscle de mon bras. La douleur était supportable jusqu'à ce qu'il exécute une pression sur le piston et que le liquide ne commence à entrer dans mon corps.

La douleur dans ma cuisse semblait tout à coup supportable, agréable même. Mon corps tout entier me brûlait et je pensais que j'allais bientôt mourir de chaud. Je regardais l'homme devant moi qui se reculait pour plonger son regard dans le mien alors que je faisais tout pour contenir mon expression de douleur. Il retira délicatement l'aiguille une fois la seringue vide, puis se concentra sur le poignard tout en parlant:

« Je vais devoir te torturer jusqu'au point de non-retour alors... S'il te plaît quand tu seras morte, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ce que tu vas subir. ». Je ne pouvais plus retenir mon expression de douleur alors que je saisissais ma robe pour la serrer le plus fort possible dans mes poings. Je n'en pouvais plus, jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux et je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir mais le poignard que Len s'amusait à glisser le long de ma plaie me tenait éveillé.

Je pleurais alors que je voulais le supplier d'arrêter, de tout ramener à la normal... De me laisser mourir en paix... Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais rien dire alors qu'il approchait dangereusement son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. La haine remplaça la peur et j'arrivais enfin à former des mots: « PARS ! Laisse moi ! » Il sembla choqué mais prit mon visage entre ses mains disant tendrement: « Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, tu es à moi maintenant. » Je m'attendais à tout... sauf au prochain geste qu'il fit.

Alors que j'agonisais en silence... Len posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné et l'envie de vomir se fit sentir alors qu'autrefois... Ce simple baiser innocent m'aurait comblé de joie... Aujourd'hui il me répugnait. Il ferma les yeux pour en profiter un maximum alors que je gardais les miens ouvert dans le choc. Je n'avais qu'une envie... Partir loin... Le plus loin possible et retrouver Link... La douleur s'estompa un peu quand je pensais à l'hyliens que j'aimais et je m'en servais tel une force pour combattre la douleur et le geste intrusif de Len. Link... J'espère que tout va bien pour toi... Je resterais forte et courageuse dans l'espoir d'un jour... Te revoir.

***  
Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres ainsi que les méthodes de tortures toutes plus barbares les unes que les autres. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus par peur de vomir tout le contenue de mon estomac durant au cours de ces « séances » comme il aimait les appeler, même si cela arrivait à de nombreuses reprises.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal chaque jours... Mais je tenais le coup en m'accrochant à un espoir vain d'un jour pouvoir m'enfuir de cette prison où le soleil ne pouvait même pas m'atteindre. Au fond... J'espérais que Link vienne me chercher... Mais je ne savais pas où j'étais et je lui avais dit de ne pas s'occuper de moi. Mais... j'espérais encore alors que les jours défilèrent sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre mon sort.

Len m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui il passerait à une torture différente et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender ce dont il pouvait s'agir... J'avais déjà beaucoup enduré et je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être pire alors ne je restais en retrait dans ma cellule en attendant l'heure habituelle à laquelle il venait. Comment... celui que j'aimais avait pu autant changer ? Ganon s'était emparé de son âme et en avait fait une machine sans sentiment programmer pour tuer et torturer, le garçon qui avait rendu mon enfance un peu plus joyeuse était aujourd'hui celui qui teintait mon avenir de tristesse. Je me doutais que Ganon possédait une force inimaginable, mais j'ignorais qu'il pouvait les corrompre les gens à ce point, j'espère juste que... Il n'a pas réussi à transformer ma sœur en un monstre sans cœur.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant une voix dans un coin de la pièce, il s'agissait d'une toute petite voix familière et je regardais aux alentours pour voir s'il s'agissait de Len ou de l'un des Bokoblins idiot. Personne pour être vue, je devais commencer à halluciner avec toutes les substances chimiques que Len m'avait administré. Et pourtant... Cette voix reprit, elle m'appelait et devenait de plus en plus forte.

Très vite, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une hallucination, une petite créature se posta devant moi alors que j'étais dans mon coin habituel, mes genoux contre ma poitrine et ma tête reposant dessus. Je m'autorisais à regarder la créature sous mes yeux et ils s'élargirent en découvrant le détenteur de la voix. Nono ! Je pleurais de joie en voyant le korogu, il sauta sur mes genoux et je le serrais contre moi en pleurant doucement, il me sourit et je ne pus contenir toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je voyais enfin un visage réconfortant après je ne sais combien de jours de captivités... Enfin un réconfort au milieu de l'inconfort d'un lendemain incertain. J'essayais de parler entre deux sanglots:

« N-Nono... T-tu... tu dois partir...  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal ? » Oh Nono... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal... J'essuyais une larme au coin de mon œil et je lui souris tendrement:

« Ne t'en fais pas... Je vais bien, mais je serais moins triste si tu partais vite... Il faut que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne reviennes jamais, d'accord ? » Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre de quoi je parlais mais je tentais de lui expliquer:

« Si quelqu'un venait à te voir tu serais tué sur-le-champ... Alors... » Mon cœur me fit mal et les larmes reprirent tandis que je baissais les yeux dans la honte, n'assumant pas mes prochaines paroles:

« Va-t-en Nono... Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là, mais tu dois partir maintenant.  
\- J'étais dans la sacoche comme d'habitude sauf que quand je suis sorti, tu n'étais pas là et Link non plus. Alors je suis sortie et j'ai suivi ton aura, donc je suis là. »

Il sourit gaiement, je ne pus retenir mon envie de l'enlacer. Néanmoins, des pas se firent entendre et mon cœur me cria de faire partir le korogu le plus vite possible: « Nono, il faut que tu partes tout de suite ! Va-t-en et retrouve Link s'il te plaît ! Dis-lui de prendre soin de ma sœur s'il te plaît... et dis lui... » Mon cœur se serra en repensant à l'hyliens qui commençait peu à peu à quitter mes pensées... « De ne pas m'oublier... » Je lui souris avant qu'il n'acquiesce et quitte mes mains pour se diriger vers l'endroit par lequel il était entré en me faisait un petit salut avec ses toutes petites mains. Je souris légèrement avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pénombre de la cellule.

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit au même moment et Len apparut, il se dirigea rapidement vers ma cellule et il l'ouvrit avant de la refermer à clé. Il se dirigea vers moi comme tous les jours et il s'agenouillait en prenant un aperçu de mon visage pour voir si j'étais toujours en vie. Il souriait un peu avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux en disant: « Tu résistes mieux que je ne le pensais... Mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas t'emmener dans la salle de torture. On va rester ici, tu veux ? »

Oui je résistais et le fait d'avoir vu Nono me donnait encore plus de courage. Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je lui en posais une autre qui traversait mon esprit:

« Qu'as-tu fait de mes affaires ?  
-J'ai regardé attentivement tous les vêtements que tu possédais et je me suis fait une joie de tout faire brûler, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans tout ça alors... J'ai tout détruit, sans oublier le diadème de Son Altesse Zelda. »

Me dit-il d'un air désintéressé. Je sentis la colère m'envahir semblablement à l'envi de le frapper. Je ne me suis pas privé de laisser libre cours à ma volonté. Mon poing alla dans sa direction mais sa main l'attrapa avec une force monstrueuse. J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu mes os se disloquer mais une chose était sûre, la douleur était insupportable. Un gémissement douloureux passa entre mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux se plissèrent pour retenir des larmes qui menacèrent de s'échapper.

Je rouvris ces derniers lorsque Len passa un objet que je connaissais autour de mon poignet... Mon cœur accéléra dans l'appréhension de la suite des événements. Il tenta vaguement de me rassurer:

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien de ce genre pour l'instant, je veux juste éviter d'être frappé à chaque chose que je vais dire. ». Il prit mon autre poignet passant le second cercle de fer autour de mon poignet malgré une résistance inutile de ma part... Youpi... J'adorais être menotté, c'était une véritable passion ! Je me frappais mentalement pour toute cette ironie. Len se leva, désormais enchaînée, je fus obligé de le suivre; de toute façon sa force suffisait à m'élever du sol.

Il me guida tel un chien jusqu'à un anneau accroché au mur face à mon lit délabré. Il me fit asseoir d'une simple pression sur mon épaule, j'étais obligée d'obéir, tout combat était inutile. Je m'agenouillais alors qu'il accrochait mes menottes à l'anneaux me forçant à avoir les mains au-dessus de ma tête, malgré qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne me ferait rien de ce genre...

Le « pour l'instant » restait dans mon esprit constamment et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer en appréhendant... J'espère être morte avant que ce jour n'arrive... Mais je devais rester en vie, pour Hyrule... Lorsque Len eut finit de m'accrocher il se recula et s'assit devant moi en tailleurs. Il posa son coude sur sa cuisse alors que sa tête reposait sur son poing, il m'observa de haut en bas avant d'acquiescer pour lui-même puis il dit:

« Je me demande ce que penserait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi.  
-Je me fiche de ce que mon père peut penser. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête en guise de « non » puis il enchaîna: « Ah bon ? C'est étrange pourtant, dans le passé lorsque cet accident est arrivé dans la citadelle d'Hyrule tu ne te moquais pas de ce qu'il disait de toi... Tu te souviens ? Le jour de notre rencontre, tu étais dans cette position. » Il sourit en repensant à ce souvenir lointain tandis que mon sang se glaçait avant de laisser place à la colère:

« À quoi tu joues ?! Tu sais très bien à quel point j'ai souffert ce jour-là, alors ne soit pas lâche et sers-toi d'autres choses pour me faire souffrir ! ». Je terminais en lui hurlant dessus le choquant visiblement. Puis il joua avec une mèche de cheveux avant de me répondre: « Mais... c'est bien toi qui a dit que j'étais un lâche n'est-ce pas ? Que je prenne les éléments du passé, du présent ou du futur j'arriverais à te faire souffrir avec n'importe quoi. Alors, par où veux-tu commencer ? Je te propose le commencement. »

Je compris où il voulait en venir... d'abord la torture physique, puis la psychologique et en dernier... La déesse seule sait ce qu'il préparait. Nous étions donc à la seconde étape de son processus visant à me briser et je sentais que je pouvais encore le supporter. Le physique, ce n'était que des blessures et de la douleur, je pouvais m'en remettre, la psychologique... Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais je pense être assez forte pour passer au-dessus, mais... la dernière... Je me doutais que ce serait de loin la plus douloureuse et que je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps, il connaissait mes points faibles et il n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir contre moi, décidément c'était un lâche.

Il me regarda avant de poursuivre son monologue:

« Comment te sens-tu en tant que dernière hylienne à posséder des oreilles rondes ?  
-Très bien merci.  
-Tant mieux, si seulement le peuple pouvait penser la même chose... Et la malédiction ? Tu as de la chance que personne ne t'ai encore reconnue... Sinon tu serais déjà brûlé vif. »

Je le regardais et pour le moment ces paroles ne me firent rien. Il poursuivit: « Quand je pense à l'état dans lequel est ta sœur... j'en ai mal au cœur moi-même. » Il regarda le plafond en réfléchissant et là par contre... Mon cœur se serra et je ne pus empêcher les mots de quitter ma bouche: « Comment va-t-elle ?! Elle est en vie ?! » Je tirais sur les chaînes entourant mes mains pour essayer de le frapper, mais je ne pus me libérer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage... Visiblement heureux d'avoir piqué mon intérêt. Merde je réagissais comme il le voulait:

« Oh... Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, disons juste que... Tu risques de pas la reconnaître. ». Mon sang se glaça, j'essayais d'ignorer ses propos... C'est faux... je suis sûr qu'elle va bien...:

« Ganon ne devrait plus tarder à réussir à la faire sienne, il récupérera sa triforce et elle ne sera plus qu'une jeune fille sans défense... Quant au héros, quand il ira l'affronter, Ganon sera avantagé et il n'aura aucune chance. Je ne sais pas ce que mon maître va faire de Zelda, il a tellement de possibilités qui s'offre à lui mais... Je me demande ce qu'il va faire de Link... Peut-être le torturer ? Ça me paraît être une bonne idée ! »

Il rit librement en plaçant une main sur son ventre alors que mon envie irrésistible de le tuer revint au galop. Puis j'imaginais ma sœur entre les mains de Ganon... Non Zelda... Elle ne mérite pas d'être salis ainsi... Pas elle... Je sentis les larmes monter tandis que Len poursuivait son récit: « Et imaginons que Link gagne, par pur hasard. J'espère être invité à son couronnement en tant que Roi d'Hyrule ! » Je le vis se balancer de manière enfantine et je ne compris pas vraiment où il voulait en venir:

« Hein ?...  
-Et bien oui ! Quand il se mariera avec Zelda, il sera Roi et elle Reine ! Je trouve ça tellement romantique pas toi ? » Une sensation que j'avais déjà sentie auparavant assaillit mon cœur et je me sentis très mal tout à coup...:

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.  
-Ah bon ? Donc je peux parler de ça autant que je le veux ! J'imagine qu'ils formeront un super couple ! La princesse et le héros, comme prédit dans les livres ! Je me demande combien de princesses ce sont marié avec le héros d'Hyrule... Beaucoup non ? Et toi... Tu pensais sincèrement qu'il échapperait à la règle ?  
-Arrête... »

Mon cœur me fit de plus en plus mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de Link... Il salissait son nom. De toutes façons... je ne le reverrai plus jamais... Mais Len ignora ma précédente demande et continua: « J'imagine la scène: Link bat Ganon, il est à bout de forces mais malgré tout il sauve la princesse et celle-ci pour le remercier lui offre un baiser... Ou plus si affinité. » Mes yeux s'élargirent, regardant droit dans les siens, si seulement je pouvais lui arracher ce sourire sadique:

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter...  
-Oh tu n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si innocente...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir... Tais-toi...  
-Mais il faut que tu saches ! Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir ! »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que je tentais de retenir mes larmes... Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses, je ne veux pas imaginer ceci arriver, pas une seule seconde. Mais Len ne laissa pas mon esprit tranquille:

« Alors, que veux-tu que je te décrive ? La façon dont il l'embrassera ? Comment il passera ses mains sur son corps ou comment il lui-  
-ARRÊTE ! »

Je ne pouvais plus contenir la rage dans mon corps alors que les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je ne voulais ni imaginer ni entendre ceci... Je savais au fond de moi que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre... Qu'ils finiraient tout deux ensemble et ce qui devra arriver arrivera... Mais déesse je vous en supplie épargnez-moi les détails... Je frissonnais dans le dégoût le plus total alors que je me perdais dans mon esprit.

Len s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains doucement en essuyant les larmes qui coulèrent à flots:

« Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas tu sais. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber pour une autre comme toi tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu te rends compte que tu es tombée amoureuse d'un homme que jamais tu ne pourras avoir ? Tu le sais ça ? »

J'acquiesçais doucement avant de le regarder dans les yeux et dire:

« Oui... Je le sais parfaitement mais... Je croyais que...  
-Tu croyais être différente ? Tu pensais qu'il pourrait changer l'histoire ? Je suis désolé mais... Les gentils ne finissent jamais avec les méchants. ».

La réalité me blessa telle une lame en plein cœur. Je compris de quoi il parlait... J'étais du mauvais côté, j'étais dans l'ombre de ma sœur, comme toujours. Et moi, j'espérais bêtement qu'il me fasse sortir de l'ombre... Qu'il donne un sens à mon existence mais le seul à l'avoir fait... C'était Len. Il approcha son visage du mien comme après chaque séance de torture et m'embrassa tendrement ce qui contrastait toujours avec toute la méchanceté qu'il investissait pour me briser. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma captivité... Je profitais de ce baiser.

Je fermais mes yeux en profitant de cet instant de réconfort tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de moi et dans ma tête je pensais: Bien joué... Tu t'es fait avoir.

Je savais que tout ce qu'il disait était seulement pour me faire craquer mais je savais au fond que tout ça était faux... Je me voilais la face désespérément. Link et moi... Ça ne pouvait pas exister et je le savais très bien, je l'avais appris par cœur depuis mon enfance, ma sœur était la seule à lui être destinée... Et il sera ainsi un point c'est tout.

Len rompit notre baiser et posa délicatement son front contre le mien. Il caressa tendrement ma joue et pourtant chaque touche sur ma peau me firent l'effet d'une brûlure. Je mourrais à petit feu entre ses doigts et je lui offris ce qu'il désirait, il plaça ses lèvres contre mon oreille avant de dire:

« Bientôt... Nous serons libres toi et moi je te le promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ta sœur ou ton père, je te chérirais chaque jour un peu plus et je sais qu'avec le temps, tu m'aimeras à nouveau, parce que nous sommes liées. »

Je le regardais et une phrase que nous répétions souvent quand l'avenir était incertain me revint en mémoire et je la lui citais: « Les larmes versées pour un passé auquel on ne peut pas retourner illumineront certainement nos lendemains. » Il me regarda, ses pupilles se dilatant légèrement dans la surprise. Il saisit mes mains au-dessus de ma tête pour les détacher avant de poursuivre à ma place: « Dans cette nuit infinie, je n'ai qu'une envie: que la lumière brille dans ce ciel sans étoile, alors s'il te plaît... » Je le regardais, mes mains allant pour le serrer contre moi tout en reprenant à l'unisson:

« Sois celui qui me fera briller dans l'obscurité... ». Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrassais en le serrant fort contre moi... Il était là... Il était avec moi, en vie je devrais être heureuse mais un sentiment horrible prit mon cœur en otage et je n'arrivais pas à pleinement profiter de ce moment. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je me rendis compte que j'avais tout oublié de ces sensations, j'avais oublié le bonheur qu'elles m'apportaient, les frissons qui me parcouraient... Et la sensation de liberté que ça me procurait. Il me regarda, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux en jouant avec quelques mèches:

« Tu es bientôt prête. Encore un petit effort et tout sera finis, ce monde partira en poussière avec tous nos mauvais souvenirs, nous en reconstruirons un à nous avec nos lois et nos codes, je te promets que tu t'y sentiras bien. » J'acquiesçais légèrement alors que je sentais quelque chose se briser dans mon cœur peu à peu alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras à son tour. Il me lâcha pour se relever et partir mais je pris sa main pour le retenir: « S'il-te-plaît... Reste avec moi ce soir... » Je tentais de former un sourire tendre sur mon visage mais sa froideur désormais naturelle revint au galop malgré le moment de douceur que nous avions partagé:

« Un autre jour, j'ai à faire. Après-demain je pars pour le château d'Hyrule, je ne serais pas là durant quelques jours, si tu veux m'accompagner... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire demain, tu dois craquer sinon... Tu devras attendre mon retour bien sagement, commences à compter les heures avant ta mort. » Ma respiration se coupa alors que je plaçais une main sur mon cœur pour m'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie... Un dilemme se jouait au fond de moi, Len sortit de ma cellule pour la refermer aussitôt. Il ne me prêta aucune once d'attention lorsqu'il partit je ne sais où.

Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?...


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPITRE 37

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Si vous êtes sensible et peu à l'aise face à la torture, la mort, la phlébotomie et plein d'autres choses dégueux, je vous déconseille fortement ce chapitre. Même si rien n'est explicitement dit, enfin, presque. Promis, après celui-ci c'est fini. (OU PAS)**

 **Info peu intéressante: Je parle de brûlures dans ce chapitre, juste pour préciser qu'une brûlure fait mal seulement et uniquement si elle est du 1er ou du 2ème degré (2ème degré superficiel). Les brûlures du 2ème degré profond et du 3ème degré sont indolores, car les nocicepteurs (nerf de la douleur en gros) sont brûler, donc plus de douleur. Pour ça qu'elle a pas SI mal que ça. Voilà.**

 **Merci de lire cette histoire, merci les commentaires.**

 **Aller bisous, bonne lecture.**

La nuit avait été agitée et d'ailleurs... Je n'avais pas dormi, pensant au choix que j'allais devoir faire. Mourir aujourd'hui et vivre en paix avec l'homme que j'aimais depuis toute petite, mais apporter un sort incertain à Hyrule... Ou résister et prier pour un miracle qui je savais, ne viendrait jamais. Je me demandais quel serait les conséquences de ma mort... Est-ce qu'il y en aura même une seule ? Est-ce que je manquerais à quelqu'un ? Orbital peut-être un peu... Nono aussi ? J'espère. Le prince Sidon ? Yunobo ? Je n'en sais trop rien... Ma sœur ?... Elle m'a sûrement oublié.

Je jouais nerveusement avec le bas de ma robe blanche et je me souvenais que tous mes vêtements avaient brûlé dans un grand feu de joie. La tenue offerte par le Roi Dorefah, celle offerte par le boss Buldo, celle par Impa, ma sœur et la femme du relais. Tout était parti en cendre... Tout... J'espérais qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mensonge visant à me faire souffrir, mais je me doutais qu'il ne mentait pas. La couronne de ma sœur avait peut-être résisté, mais après tout... Ce n'est qu'un vieux bijou.

Je regardais mes bras et mes jambes couverts de contusions laides et de légères plaies pas tant inquiétante de prime abord, mais assez douloureuses malgré tout. Chaque mouvement était une torture et chaque pensée me rappelait mon dilemme du jour. Je n'avais pas touché à ma ration quotidienne, comme d'habitude et si Len ne me tuait pas aujourd'hui, il y avait de grande chance pour que je meurs de faim. Si je mourais aujourd'hui, j'irais avec lui au château d'Hyrule et je pourrais revoir ma sœur, une dernière fois avant de m'en aller avec Len. J'espère sincèrement que Link pourra la sauver et lui offrir un avenir des plus radieux. Je veux qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Le grincement habituel de la porte du cachot me sortit de mes pensées, je regardai mon bourreau entrer dans la pièce vêtue différemment aujourd'hui. Il portait une tenue noble, on aurait dit la tenue de cérémonie des gardes royaux. Une partie de ses cheveux était tiré vers l'arrière dans une queue-de-cheval tandis que seulement une partie de ses mèches habituelles retombaient sur son visage. Il était... Beau et je pensais le reconnaître un peu plus désormais.  
Il siffla un de ses serviteurs qui vint prestement le rejoindre avec une pile de vêtements contenue difficilement dans ses bras.

Un autre serviteur ouvrit la porte de ma cellule et le bokoblins portant les vêtements se dirigea vers moi avec, Len le suivant derrière. Le bokoblins déposa la pile de vêtement à côté de moi avant de s'en aller en fermant la porte de la cellule derrière lui, puis tous les bokoblins sortirent de la pièce. Je regardais Len, surprise par leurs comportements inhabituels, mais lui sembla tout à fait d'accord avec ça... Bon et bien... Laissons faire.

Il me regarda attentivement avant de regarder le plateau de nourriture remplie puis il reposa encore ses yeux sur mon corps avant de dire: « Si tu ne manges rien j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas très efficace aujourd'hui. » Je souris en regardant mes mains ainsi que mon sort droit dans les yeux:

« Je me briserais plus facilement ainsi... ». Len sembla vaguement surpris puis reprit un air stoïque en laissant reposer son dos contre le mur derrière lui tout en me regardant avec insistance. Quoi ? Quelques choses ne va pas avec ma tête ? Il regarda la pile de vêtements à mes côtés avant de dire sans la moindre gêne au monde: « Change-toi. » Mes yeux s'élargirent et mon cœur sauta un ou deux battements :

« H-hein ?! I-Ici ? D-Devant toi ?! » Il soupira, agacé par mon comportement, cela me rappelait quelqu'un... On dirait Link... Puis il poursuivit :

« Je t'ai déjà vue entièrement nue et dans des situations bien plus gênantes alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge moi-même t'as plutôt intérêt à obéir. Je veux que tu sois belle pour le jour de ta mort. »

Bien... Je me levais du lit avant de retirer doucement et avec beaucoup d'appréhension ma robe blanche. Je sentais mes joues chauffer alors que son regard se posait sur mon corps presque nue, ce n'était pas la première fois certes... Mais je n'aimais pas cela pour autant, si c'était encore de la torture psychologique et bien elle fonctionnait à merveille.

Je regardais la pile de vêtements à côtés de moi et je dépliais rapidement la plus grosse partie de celle-ci que je reconnus comme étant une robe noire courte. Les manches étaient de simple bretelles tombant lâchement sur les épaules. Je mis sans attendre la robe pour me cacher de son regard un peu trop insistant à mon goût. La robe était très serrée au niveau du buste puis évasée après avoir passé mes hanches.

Le décolleté était trop plongeant et dévoilait l'espace entre mes seins, heureusement, c'est tout ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir. Au niveau de la taille, il y avait des petites roses l'encerclant et un voile rouge transparent tombait sur le jupon noir en dessous. Le bas de la jupe possédait des motifs rouge rappelant les roses au-dessus. Je regardais le reste des vêtements que je devais mettre, il s'agissait d'un collier ras de cou avec un nœud papillon que je décidais de mettre du côté dorsal et une paire d'escarpins noir simple. Je regardais Len et il me fit signe de les mettre. Je m'exécutais et rapidement, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Je ne le sens pas du tout...

Une fois complètement vêtue, Len se décida enfin à faire une autre action que simplement me regarder, il s'approcha de moi avec un cercle d'or dans ses mains, un cercle d'or qui faisait la taille de mon crâne, je me mis à appréhender ses prochains gestes... Déesse non... Il se plaça devant moi et s'apprêta à déposer le cercle fin sur ma chevelure alors que je reculais brusquement en l'évitant. Agacé de mon mouvement soudain, il soupira en disant:

« Tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire, tu es de sang royal, tu es censé porter ce genre de bijoux. Obéis et profite de ces derniers moments de répits avant qu'il ne s'achève pour l'éternité. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de gentiment abaisser ma tête pour le laisser déposer la couronne d'or sur mes cheveux presque assortis. Une fois son chef d'œuvre terminé il me regarda attentivement avant d'acquiescer d'un air satisfait. J'étais devenue sa poupée maintenant mais... Après ça, je mourrais et je le rejoindrais de l'autre côté et je n'aurais plus à subir tout ça... N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha encore un peu et tout à coup me prit dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire hurler dans la surprise. Il me portait tel une princesse. Je passais instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou pour me sentir un peu plus en sécurité avant qu'il ne claque deux doigts et ne nous téléporter vers un lieu que je ne connaissais que trop bien désormais.

Nous réapparaissions dans la salle de torture toujours aussi peu éclairer et aussi peu décorer, seul des instruments de torture que je trouvais toujours plus nombreux chaque jour ornaient la pièce. Je m'attendais à ce que Len me dépose à terre pour que je puisse tenter désespérément de lui échapper comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci il me déposa sur la table au centre de la pièce. Mon cœur battait en signe de danger et mon cerveau me disait de faire quelque chose ! Mais ma raison savait que ça ne servait à rien... J'étais prise au piège et ainsi destinée à mourir aujourd'hui... Alors autant le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Mes bras tombèrent lourdement de chaque côté de mon corps alors que Len me sanglait à l'aide de ceinture liées au meuble sous moi, je le regardais faire sans rechigner... De toute façons, ça ne servait plus à rien de résister, j'étais condamné alors autant le laisser me briser le plus rapidement possible pour que je puisse m'enfuir de ce monde obscur et regagner la lumière aux côtés de celui que j'aime... Mes pensées allaient pour Len tandis que mon cœur battait pour... Link... Je ne pouvais pas oublier tous ces sentiments que j'avais eus pour lui aussi facilement... Je ne pouvais décidément pas me voiler la face.

Une fois bien attaché à la table sous moi Len se dirigea vers des placards contenant habituellement les ustensiles que je connaissais désormais si bien. Il sortit des poignards, des seringues, des sérum, des ciseaux et plein d'autre choses dont je ne connaissais pas les noms, mais dont je connaissais désormais l'utilité. Puis il sortit une grande barre de fer avec une croix à son bout, celui-là, je ne le connaissais pas. Len se dirigea vers moi avec d'abord un poignard, il me regardait avec un air triste qui fut rapidement chasser par sa nature désormais sadique. La plaie dans ma cuisse commençait tout juste à se refermer et il allait prendre un malin plaisir à l'ouvrir de nouveau... Je fermais les yeux en attendant mon heure et en le laissant faire de moi son jouet, je n'aimais pas ça... Mais je n'avais pas le choix... La déesse m'avait oublié depuis de nombreuses années désormais...

Une heure passait dans les cris et la souffrance alors que la torture augmentait un peu plus à chaque minute. Je pensais commencer à craquer au fond de moi... Mais rien. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que les douleurs infligés à mon corps par les nombreux ustensiles. Ma peau se couvrait de sang un peu plus chaque minute et les plaies s'accumulaient, Len jouait avec à chaque seconde.

Il s'amusait à mettre toutes sortes de substances visant à empirer la douleur, mais il voyait aussi bien que moi que je ne craquais pas... Et pourtant je voulais craquer... Je voulais me briser pour mourir et être libre une fois dans ma vie... Mais impossible.

Len prit alors le dernier objet qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé et il s'agissait de la fameuse barre de fer avec la croix en « X » qu'il le plaça au-dessus des flammes d'un petit feu allumé dans un coin de la pièce. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imaginais, je ne voyais pas vraiment d'où j'étais. Puis, il revint me voir les mains vides. J'étais toujours attaché et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il s'adossa à un mur avant de commencer une nouvelle étape de son plan machiavélique: la torture psychologique.

« Qu'as-tu fait du ruban que je t'avais offert à notre rencontre ? » Entre deux gémissements de souffrance j'arrivais à lui répondre:

« J-je... Je l'ai perdue... » Je tentais de supporter la douleur qui se propageait dans mes nerfs et qui vint harceler mon cerveau à chaque instant, mais Len ne me laissait pas une seconde de répit:

« Tu l'as perdue ? C'est si simple de dire cela. Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de le perdre pour montrer à Link que tu étais libre ? » Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut prononcé son nom, je me sentis tellement indigne de penser à lui dans un moment pareil... J'étais si... impure à cet instant précis... Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure avant d'essayer de lui répondre tant bien que mal:

« Nan... J-je l'ai perdue sur Vah'Rudania... Je te le promets... ». Je plissais fort mes yeux alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur m'envahissait et je criais encore une fois. Len poursuivit en regardant ses ongles comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose pouvant accaparer son attention:

« Et dis-moi... Tu veux bien me le montrer ce pouvoir ? » Mes yeux s'élargirent, ma pensée prenant le pas sur la douleur.

« Je... ne sais pas comment le déclencher... » Len sembla déçu de ma réponse; il se dirigea vers moi en se penchant au-dessus de moi avant de dire:

« Donc... Link a le droit de le voir... Mais, moi... Celui que tu aimes, n'est même pas autoriser à ne serait-ce que le toucher ? Il faut que tu te sentes en danger extrême pour le déclencher ? Très bien, je vais arranger cela. ». À ses mots, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, un baiser presque chaste; puis il se dirigea vers la barre de fer qu'il avait laissé au-dessus du feu. Le « X » à son bout était devenu rouge signifiant que le fer était en fusion et mes yeux s'élargirent alors que je comprenais ce qu'il allait me faire.

Mon cœur battait follement et pour la première fois depuis un petit moment... J'avais peur. Très peur, il allait me marquer au fer... Comme du bétail ! Il s'approchait de moi en regardant attentivement la partie rouge avant de me regarder:

« Alors... Où vais-je te marquer pour que ton pouvoir apparaisse ?... Hum j'ai le choix... Mais je pense que cet endroit sera le plus approprié...  
-ARRÊTE ! Je t'en supplie ! Tout sauf ça ! »

Il me regarda puis se mit à rire, il retira une larme menaçant de couler sur sa joue à cause de son précédent fou-rire:

« J'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux... Je vais te libérer de ces liens qui t'entravent depuis ta naissance alors... Sois gentille et montre moi ton pouvoir. » Il plaçait le fer brûlant face à mon bras, là où se trouvait ma tache de naissance.

J'essayais de tout faire pour m'écarter de la source de chaleur mais en vain et je criais jusqu'à m'époumoner. Il approcha encore un peu le fer en faisant le décompte:

« 3... » Il le rapprochait encore et je hurlais bien plus fort alors que je sentais les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mes mains se serrant en poings et mon corps tout entier se contractant:

« 2... ». Je priais pour que le pouvoir que j'avais déjà eu plusieurs fois se manifeste à cet instant pour qu'il me laisse en paix mais... Rien n'y faisait. J'étais condamné depuis ma naissance:

« 1. ».

Le fer brûlant rencontra ma peau marquée et j'hurlais dans la douleur insupportable rendant mon corps tout entier en feu. Petit à petit, la douleur au centre de la plaie disparu, le fer brûlant mes terminaisons nerveuses. Seulement, la périphérie de cette dernière était toujours incroyablement douloureuse. Len riait à travers mes hurlements de détresse mélangée à mes sanglots... Malgré toute la souffrance... La voix de ma mère résonnait dans mon esprit:

« La différence n'est pas nécessaire un défaut, elle peut être un atout. Ce qui nous constitue nous rend uniques et il suffit d'un peu de courage, de sagesse et de force pour faire comprendre cela au reste du êtes sûrement différente de votre sœur, mais vous comprendrez, quand vous serez plus grande que vos différences sont vos forces. »

Mère... J'aimerais tellement vous croire, mais regardez moi, où que vous soyez, dites moi ce que vous voyez... Je crois avoir perdue la raison tandis que tout ce que vous m'avez dit tente de se frayer un chemin à travers la souffrance. C'est bien encore une fois, ma différence qui me fait souffrir...

La liberté est là, devant moi, elle rit de ma souffrance et elle me tend les bras pour que je la rejoigne et je veux me fondre dans cette étreinte dont je rêve depuis si longtemps mais... Rien ne se brise au fond de moi. Je me fissure peu à peu mais rien n'éclate, je suis toujours consciente et je peux toujours penser. Je peux encore me battre alors que je veux déposer les armes et m'en aller et pourtant... La voix de Link résonne dans ma tête comme une mélodie dont j'aurais abusée: « Ne meurs pas. » Je suis désolé... Mais dans tous les cas je mourrais.

***  
Je m'étais évanouie dans la douleur de la torture comme à plusieurs reprises et je priais pour ne jamais me réveiller, je priais pour partir loin et qu'on en finisse de toutes ces blessures ainsi que de toutes ces larmes versé en vain.

Mais, je me réveillais dans le lit peu confortable de ma cellule austère, mon corps entier me faisait mal, chaque mouvement était comme remuer un couteau dans une plaie, mais une chose de sûre, j'étais en vie et je n'avais toujours pas cédé.

Je pris un rapide aperçu de mon corps endolori de part la douleur, mais aussi l'absence de gestes depuis plusieurs heures. Les ecchymoses avaient élu domicile sur presque toute la surface de ma peau ainsi que les nombreuses coupures ou plaies.

Étrangement, la douleur de mon bras était moindre. Je le regardais pour voir ma tache de naissance couverte par la croix bordeaux former par mon sang. Je n'osais plus bouger d'un pouce par peur de rouvrir toutes mes plaies et aussi en appréhendant que certain de mes os ne soit briser. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, déterminé à me faire craquer, mais j'avais beau me laisser faire, j'avais résisté contre mon grès. Pourquoi Hylia... Pourquoi me maintenir en vie ? À quoi puis-je bien servir ?

J'entendis une voix m'appeler à l'autre bout de la pièce et je levais les yeux en sa direction: Len. Il était appuyé contre le mur de ma cellule:

« C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai bien cru que ça allait être fini pour aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas encore craqué. Je ne voulais pas partir pour le château sans toi, alors j'ai attendu ton réveil sagement. » Je m'agenouillais vaguement sur le lit en laissant mes mains soutenir en partie mon poids, mais mon bras me faisait bien trop mal, il remarqua ma grimace et me questionna:

« Comment c'est... De ne plus être marqué par le destin ? » Je le foudroyais du regard en lui rétorquant: « Tu m'as bien plus marqué en faisait ça...Et toi alors ? Tu possèdes toujours la marque. ». Il prit un air outré.

Je détournais le regard lorsqu'il enleva son haut devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir violemment... Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tous aussi spontané ? Il terminait d'enlever son haut avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Il me montra son épaule où était inscrit le même signe que moi et il l'avait lui aussi barré d'un « X », la plaie ne semblait pas être cicatrisé, il devait l'avoir fait très récemment, voir même il y a quelques heures, comme moi:

« Tu vois, je ne porte plus ce stupide signe. Je me suis levé contre mon sort et j'ai décidé de prendre mon destin en main. En t'imposant la même marque, ainsi, je suis sûr que tu partageras mon avenir. Tu n'es plus simplement la seconde princesse d'Hyrule désormais, tu peux être la première si tu le veux. Je ne suis plus le second meilleur chevalier d'Hyrule... Ça, je sais que je suis le premier. » Il sourit, fière de lui alors que mon cerveau le vit comme un fou:

« Len, tu sais que c'est faux ! Nous serons toujours condamné à être des ombres et c'est pour cela qu'on s'était promis de briller tous les deux ! Nous ne pouvons pas oublier le passé... Mais nous pouvons arranger l'avenir, il faut qu'on accepte notre sort... » Je baissais les yeux sur ma tache de naissance que je haïssais tant depuis mon enfance, mais j'avais appris à n'être que la n°2 et... Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Len s'approcha de moi en disant: « Tu acceptes d'être la n°2 ? Alors tu acceptes d'être la seconde dans le coeur de celui que tu aimes ? » Mes yeux s'élargirent mais mon cœur se serra, mais je savais qu'il avait raison alors, je lui dis, le cœur lourd:

« Je l'ai toujours accepté, c'est ainsi. » Il s'approcha de moi avant de s'asseoir près de moi, se permettant de caresser ma joue, je m'éloignais instantanément de son touché, comme s'il avait la peste:

« Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je te décris tout ce qu'il va se passer entre eux ? Tu l'acceptes ?  
-Arrête Len... C'est différent, ça me dégoûte, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses.  
-Oh... Tu te voiles encore la face n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, alors arrête de parler de ça, je ne veux juste pas entendre ce genre de chose sur ma sœur ou sur le héros d'Hyrule. »

Il s'agenouilla près de moi tout en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts avant de s'approcher dangereusement de mes lèvres et de dire:

« T'as raison, je vais arrêter de parler... Autant agir, ce sera plus concret. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent en alerte alors que mon esprit me criait de m'enfuir lorsque je compris de quoi il parlait. Je reculais le plus loin possible de son toucher jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur contre lequel était mon lit. Je me sentis pris au piège encore une fois; je tentais de le convaincre de ne pas faire ça:

« Len... Tu connais mon passé, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Je te laisserais me frapper ou me torturer autant que tu le veux mais pas ça ! ». Je plaçais mes mains devant moi pour tenter de le repousser alors qu'il saisissait une nouvelle fois mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux:

« Oui, je connais ton passé, je sais tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé et ainsi je sais que c'est le seul moyen pour te briser. » Il m'embrassa avec passion après avoir dit ses mots et rapidement ses mains allèrent sur mes cuisses pour commencer à les remonter. Je tentais de le repousser avec mes pieds et mes bras, cependant, il était bien plus fort que moi. Je réussis malgré tout à lui donner une gifle que j'allais regretter d'ici peu. Je me levais en catastrophe, tentant de m'enfuir de ce lit se transformant peu à peu en enfer. Je courus vers la porte de ma cellule dans un espoir qu'elle soit restée ouverte, mais lorsque mes mains rencontrèrent les barreaux glacés, je savais que... C'était fermé.

Je me retournais, Len s'approchait de moi en tenant une main sur sa joue récemment meurtris. Ma fréquence respiratoire augmenta, je ne pouvais me contenir, je ne pouvais cacher mes émotions alors que la peur me traversait toutes entières et me faisait frissonner. Len claqua deux doigts et mes mains se retrouvèrent liées par une chaîne familière... Lâche jusqu'au bout. Il m'approcha, je tentais en vain de lui échapper une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse mes mains désormais captives et pose son front contre le mien en respirant lourdement:

« N'agis pas comme si tu en avais peur, ce n'est pas la première fois. » Je ne pouvais retenir mes pleurs alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à l'enfer.

Il me déposa sur le lit de fortune et je tentais encore une fois de m'échapper mais il plaça une main puissante sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma nuque pour me maintenir en place. Il m'embrassait sans vergogne et me caressait tandis que je hurlais pour une quelconque aide qui ne viendrait jamais. Chaque toucher était l'équivalent d'une brûlure et je pleurais à chaudes larmes à chaque fois qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je... Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence, pas encore... J'étais plus grande maintenant, mais j'étais incapable de me défendre contre mon sauveur. Déesse... Je veux mourir.

Il continua à me torturer et je sentis que le moment était venu pour lui de m'achever, mais... Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse tout ce qu'il était censé me faire je vis son visage être rincé d'une grande tristesse. J'haletais alors que ses mains reposaient sur mes cuisses, et depuis longtemps mes joues étaient devenues des lacs de larmes. Par la suite, je m'attendais à tous les discours du monde, sauf celui-ci:

« Je... Je ne peux pas te faire ça... Pas à toi... » À ses mots il se redressa et enleva ses mains de mon corps pour se lever du lit sur lequel nous étions. Je le regardais tout en prenant instinctivement la légère couverture de mon lit pour me couvrir, même si j'étais encore habillé... Je me sentais nue et incroyablement sale. Len commença à s'en aller sans demander son reste mais... Je ne pus retenir ma haine de quitter ma bouche:

« Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Je te laisserais jamais me briser et quand bien même ça devrait arriver... Jamais, ô, grand, jamais je ne m'unirais à toi ! Jamais tu m'entends ?! Je préfère crever et ne jamais revivre ! Parce que... »

Ma voix devint entachée de tristesse au fur et à mesure, je me persuadais que j'étais courageuse, que je pouvais finir et pensée tout ce que je lui dis:

« Je brillerais seule dans les ténèbres, sans toi, sans ma sœur... SANS QUI QUE CE SOIT S'IL LE FAUT ! » Je m'étais recroquevillé contre le mur et je reposais ma tête dans mes genoux pour laisser toutes les larmes de mon corps me quitter peu à peu. J'entendis une dernière fois la voix de Len avant qu'il ne s'en aille: « Je comprends... Mais un jour, tu me pardonneras. »

Je pensais alors qu'il s'en allait: « Plutôt crever que te pardonner... »

***  
Les menottes avaient disparu en même temps que Len et désormais j'étais libre dans ma cellule... Quelle ironie. Len ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours mais... Lorsqu'il reviendra, je sais qu'il s'exécutera cette fois et je devais m'enfuir ou trouver un moyen de lui échapper. Je m'étais effondré dans la fatigue et la douleur que subissait mon corps pour dormir je ne sais combien de temps, mais je me réveillais encore plus fatigué que si je ne mettais pas reposé. Je me sentais complètement sale et pourtant... Je n'avais pas la force de me nettoyer, j'étais propre... Mais je me voyais couverte de saleté que ses mains avaient laissés sur mon corps. Je ne cessais de passer mes doigts sur les parties de mon corps qu'il avait touché comme si ça allait les soigner. Les plaies de mon corps avaient du mal à se refermer tandis que la faim commençait à se saisir de mes tripes.

Heureusement pour moi, ma ration quotidienne arriva et j'allai tenter de manger sans tout vomir après, chose compliquée. Le bokoblin déposa la plaque devant moi alors que j'étais toujours recroquevillé au même endroit qu'hier. Il s'en alla prestement et j'étais à nouveau seule dans ce lieux froid et dépourvus de vie, il était empli de mort.

Je pris le bol dans lequel se trouvait un potage pas vraiment appétissant... Mais c'était mieux que rien. Je devais déjà m'estimer heureuse d'être nourris, bien d'autres personnes n'avaient pas cette chance... Je l'apportais à mes lèvres en soufflant légèrement dessus avant d'en boire une petite gorgée, c'était passable... Je mangeais et buvais tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon plateau avec appétit et pour une fois, je n'avais pas vomi. Je me félicitais pour cela.

En reposant le bol en porcelaine sur le plateau, je remarquais sa composition et je me demandais pourquoi donner un tel bol dans un matériau aussi fin à une prisonnière. Je l'observais attentivement avant de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours... À ce qu'il s'était passé hier, à la marque qu'il avait apposée sur mon corps, sur mon passé ainsi que mon avenir. Je sentis la tristesse et la rage me remplir et dans un excès de colère je pris le bol pour le balancer contre le mur le plus proche.

Il se brisa en différents morceaux avant de rejoindre le sol dans une cacophonie. Si seulement je pouvais me briser ainsi moi aussi...

Je pleurais en plaçant ma tête dans mes bras alors qu'une idée horrible me vint en tête. Si je meurs sans être brisé... Ganon ne pourra pas prendre mon contrôle et ainsi... Je n'aurais plus à voir Len ? Je pourrais être... Libre ? Mais... je n'avais rien pour me suicider dans les parages, pas de quoi me pendre et la couverture était bien trop abîmé pour tenter de me stranguler. Mais... Mes yeux se posèrent sur les morceaux de porcelaine brisés près de mon lit. Je peux toujours... Mourir ainsi ?

Len n'était pas là pour me surveiller alors... Je pouvais essayer. Je me dirigeais à quatre pattes jusqu'aux morceaux blanc et tranchant avant de me recroqueviller contre le mur le plus proche en prenant un bout assez imposant pour me permettre de mettre fin à ma vie. Je testais le bout de porcelaine sur un de mes doigts et il marchait à la perfection. Mon cœur accéléra alors que je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais sur le point de faire... J'allais mourir ? Enfin ? Je pouvais me suicider et mourir en paix, libérer ce royaume de ma présence ?...

Je regardais le bout blanc devenant peu à peu rouge alors que le sang se déversait dessus. Je suis comme le sang et ma sœur la porcelaine... Une tâche qu'on tente toujours de cacher sur le beau service... Et bien Zelda, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de nettoyer cette satanée tache venant tout gâcher de ton avenir si radieux.

J'approchais l'objet tranchant près des veines de mon poignet et je me préparais à ouvrir ma peau pour laisser sortir mon liquide vital qui ne devait plus vraiment couler à flots depuis le temps et les nombreuses tortures. Je repensais une dernière fois aux personnes que j'aimais et heureusement la liste était courte désormais, Len l'avait quitté. Seule ma sœur restait dans cette liste... Je me forçais à chasser Link pour mourir la conscience tranquille, mais... Il me rattrapait:

« Ne meurs pas. » Je pleurais en regardant mon geste désespéré et en repensant aux yeux bleus et tendres du héros... Je secouais violemment la tête pour m'enlever cette image de ma tête alors que je pressais le bout tranchant contre ma peau, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à détruire ma vie...

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un fracas et je sursautais, lâchant immédiatement le bout coupant pour qu'il s'échoue sur le sol. Je pensais que Len était rentré plus tôt que prévu et mon cœur commença à s'emballer dans la hantise... Mais... Ce n'était pas lui.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

 **Pas de disclaimer pour ce chapitre !**

 **Merci pour les commentaires ! ^^**

 **Aller bisous et bonne lecture. *roulade** *

Je restais immobile dans la pénombre de ma cage lorsque je vis trois personnes pénétrer dans la salle accompagnée d'un vacarme assourdissant. C'était étrange de voir autant de monde, étant uniquement habituée à la présence des Bokoblins et de mon bourreau.

« Déjà qu'en-dehors de ces geôles, c'était pas vraiment accueillant, mais alors là. Nono, je sais pas si on peut vraiment te faire confiance... ».

Je fus d'abord, choqué, puis empli d'espoir lorsque j'entendis la voix de ce Zora. Le Prince Sidon était là ! Mais... Était-il vraiment là, où était-ce simple une hallucination provoqué par une des drogues contenu dans mon organisme ?

J'en eus la réponse en le voyant suivre le petit korogu marchant devant lui, indiquant le chemin. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'une seconde voix se fit entendre :

« J-je confirme ! Cet endroit est effrayant ! J'avais jamais entendu parlé de ce truc des obscurcis et j'aurai préféré pas connaître ! Je veux rentrer ! »

Yunobo, se jeune goron impressionné par tout, était venu à ma rescousse ?... Nono se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes derrière lui:

« Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Je vous dis qu'on y est presque ! Bande de mauviettes ! Ça peut-être qu'ici ! » Une autre voix se fit entendre et je ne pus retenir mes larmes en reconnaissant son propriétaire:

« Tu disais déjà ça pour la première salle. T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai où je te brûle avec ma torche. On cherche déjà depuis des heures et ma patiente à des limites. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre tandis que je n'avais pas la force de faire une quelconque réaction... Link était là lui aussi, dans la salle et je restais bouche bée alors que je les observais dans mon coin, cachée par l'obscurité. Ils possédèrent des torches éclairant un peu plus la salle me permettant de voir le visage. Nono soupira:

« J'vous ai dit que c'est d'ici que je me suis échappé ! Bon, séparez-vous et fouillez encore une fois les cellules, c'est notre dernière chance ! » Yunobo enchaîna:

« M-mais... Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ?... Tu as peut-être juste rêvé de ça ? C'est normal d'être bouleversé quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on apprécie...  
-Faites moi confiance !  
-Il a raison, Impa aussi à détecté son aura près de cette forêt, alors nous ne pouvons que le croire. »

Affirma Link. Ils se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer tous ensemble et de se séparer vers chaque cellule. Link prit celles du fond, Yunobo celles en faces tandis que Sidon se dirigea vers la mienne. Mon cœur m'hurlait de crier que j'étais là mais... Quant à ma raison, elle me disait de rester caché et malheureusement je l'écoutais.

Je n'en revenais pas, ils étaient là... Ils étaient venus... Me chercher ? Je sentis mon cœur s'emplir d'une joie interdite alors que je pleurai toujours, j'avais pris ma décision et je ne voulais pas souffrir plus longtemps. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et Sidon balayait la salle du regard avant de décréter trop rapidement:

« Bon bah pas là non plus. » Hein ?... Il était aveugle ou quoi ?! Je suis là ! Je tentais de bouger mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas... Ne bouge pas, ou ils mourront tous... J'étais immobile dans mon coin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte et me laisser seule face à ma mort. Nono se dirigea vers Sidon avant de lui dire d'un ton arrogant:

« Idiot. », le prince le regarda, outré puis s'agaça un tout petit peu:  
« Hey ! Qui tu traites d'idiot espèce de feuille ?! Je suis pas aveugle, il n'y a qu'un cadavre comme dans toutes les autres cellules ! »

Nono ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers moi passant aisément les barreaux de la cage. Je ris mentalement en pensant... Un cadavre ? Voilà donc à quoi je ressemble ? C'était tellement dommage d'en être arrivé là. Nono m'offrit un regard attentif que je lui rendus.  
Le Korogu toucha ma jambe recroquevillée et je m'éloignais légèrement de son touché montrant que j'étais bel et bien en vie, il cria dans la joie:

« Hey ! Trouvé ! » Sidon prit un air suspicieux puis se retourna pour ouvrir de nouveau la porte et venir près de moi:

« Arrête, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est blonde que c'est elle, tu disais pareil pour la première que nous avons trouvé. Toutes les femmes dans ces cellules ont les cheveux blonds et longs, comme si l'enflure se moquait de nous en jouant à cache-cache. ». J'entendis Yunobo alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cellule qu'il avait décidé d'examiner:

« Pas toutes... Celle-ci est brune... Oh déesse, je ne pensais pas voir une hylienne dans un tel état si tôt dans ma vie. ». Il semblait véritablement choqué au son de sa voix, mais je l'étais bien plus. J'avais bel et bien vue un cadavre le jour de mon arrivée... Mais j'ignorais que j'en étais encerclé depuis le début, et surtout dans cet état...

Sidon dit par la suite: « Ce lieu est semblable à un donjon pour condamnés à mort. »

Puis il dirigea son attention sur moi. Je priais cette fameuse déesse... S'il vous plaît... Qu'ils partent, si Len revenait à cet instant... Je déglutis avec peine alors que j'imaginais toutes les choses horribles qu'il pourrait leur faire. Je fermais donc les yeux et je ne contrôlais plus aucun de mes muscles pour me faire passer pour morte... Allez-vous en... Je vous en supplie, sauvez-vous. Sidon s'agenouilla devant moi à quelques centimètres et je sentis son regard pesant sur moi. Il dit d'une voix calme et défaitiste:

« Si ça se trouve... Elle n'est tout simplement plus là. Elle est peut-être déjà loin ou il l'a peut-être emmené avant que nous arrivions, mais... Celle-ci m'a l'air assez ressemblante. »

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi et je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Yunobo à la lourdeur de ces derniers:

« E-Elle est vêtue, c'est déjà un exploit. Elle respire ?  
-Je ne sais pas... » Nono l'interrompit en s'agaçant: « Y a pas de doute possible ! Regardez bande d'idiots ! »

Nono reposait sur ma tête encerclé par mes bras entre mes genoux, ils ne pouvaient pas voir mon visage et c'est bien la seule chose qui les empêchait de me reconnaître... À moins que je ne sois devenue complètement différente. Nono glissa de ma tête pour atterrir sur mon épaule avant de parler de mon... Ancienne tache de naissance:

« Regardez ! Elle possède la tâche de naissance ! Et elle respire ! Je vous l'assure ! Allez Kitsis ! Fait nous un signe de vie. »

Les deux autres personne près de moi ne répondirent pas avant un moment, j'en déduisis alors qu'ils réfléchissaient chacun de leurs côtés avant d'appeler le héros... Non... Pas lui... :

« Link ! Viens voir ! » Je devais l'empêcher de me voir ainsi... Je sentis mes épaules trembler légèrement alors que les sanglots reprirent. Je tentai de leur hurler ma pensée, mais elle sortit tel un murmure:

« Allez-vous en... Je vous en supplie... ». Leurs regards me cernèrent à l'unisson. Sidon se précipita pour prendre mes épaules dans ses mains, dans un geste de base affectif:

« Kitsis ?! C'est toi ?! » Le contact de sa main avec la brûlure de mon bras me fit hurler instantanément: « Sidon ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'en supplie, ne me touche pas ! » Il enleva ses mains et je pus lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage mais Yunobo la manifestait par la voix:

« Kitsis ?... Ç-ça... Ça va ?  
-I-Il faut que vous partiez maintenant... Si Len revient...  
-On l'affrontera. ».

La voix de Link prit place après la mienne sans que je ne puisse continuer ma requête. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et j'aurais juré que les siens s'étaient élargis en voyant... Mon état. Il se précipita vers moi, obligeant Sidon et Yunobo à lui faire de la place pour qu'il puisse s'agenouiller face à moi.

Je fis tout pour retenir mes larmes. Il était là, je pouvais enfin revoir celui que j'aimais...

 _Link bat Ganon, il est à bout de forces, mais malgré tout, il sauve la princesse et celle-ci pour le remercier lui offre un baiser... Ou plus si affinité..._

Mon cœur se brisa peu à peu, je priais pour que ces yeux, fixés sur moi, ne puissent pas déceler cela... Moi en tout cas, je ne pouvais plus le regarder, dans les yeux... Comment le pourrais-je désormais ? Il prit une voix étonnamment douce, que je n'avais jamais entendus depuis tout le temps que nous voyagions ensemble:

« Je suis là, si tu veux pleurer ne te retiens pas, prend tout ton temps, mais sache que, dans tous les cas, tu rentres avec moi. »

Je vis une lueur se propager dans le bleu de ses yeux après ses paroles... De la haine ? Envers moi ?... Non, impossible. Je savais envers qui il dirigeait cette haine et je la partageais. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes et mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal ainsi que tout mon corps.

Mes mains serrèrent mes genoux meurtris et toutes les blessures de mon corps décidèrent de se manifester, mais... Je trouvais un moyen pour lutter contre celles psychologiques. Je regardais l'homme face à moi avant de doucement passer mes bras autour de son cou et l'étreindre aussi que mon corps me le permettait encore... Même si je n'en ai pas le droit, même si ça ne sera jamais réciproque... Je t'aime...

Il plaça ses bras autour de moi avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour ne pas me faire mal alors que je pleurais contre son épaule. Les deux autres personnes présente dans la cellule s'en allèrent pour nous laisser seul et pendant une éternité, je gardais l'hyliens que j'aimais près de moi alors que je sanglotais:

« Merci... Merci Link, d'être venue me chercher... ».

Le héros enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux avant de chuchoter: « C'est normal, nous sommes camarades. ». Mon cœur se serra un peu, mais je savais à quel point c'était énorme pour lui de me dire ça, alors je l'acceptais sans rechigner. La fatigue ainsi que l'épuisement total de mes forces commencèrent à avoir raison de moi et je chuchotais près de l'oreille de Link:

« Pardonne-moi... Mais je ne peux plus tenir... » Mes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'ils étaient encore emplis de larmes, je ne lâchais pas une seule seconde Link. Une de ses mains se mit à caresser doucement mes cheveux et la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'effondrer était:

« Repose-toi, je suis là désormais. ».

Merci...

***  
 _Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper combien de temps ? Je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour te reconstruire car je te briserais complètement la prochaine fois. Je te l'assure... Tu vas regretter de ne pas être resté avec moi. Je ferais en sorte que tu te souviennes de chacune des blessures que je t'affligerais, toutes les choses que je ferais..._

« TAIS-TOI ! », un cri échappa ma gorge, avant même que je ne sois parfaitement consciente. En un battement de cils, j'étais assise dans un lit qui m'était inconnue, en sueur et effrayée. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle dans ma poitrine, ma respiration s'y accordant. Je plaçais instinctivement mes bras autour de mon corps, comme pour me protéger d'une menace qui était visiblement absente. J'étais seule... Et libre.

Je repris peu à peu mon calme en découvrant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et pourtant... Toutes les sensations que j'avais pu ressentir tout au long de ses journées de tortures me revinrent à l'esprit formant un nœud dans ma gorge. Je serrais la peau se trouvant sous mes doigts, commençant à trembler nerveusement et à perdre mon calme à nouveau. Heureusement, ma nouvelle réalité me rattrapa lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit non loin de moi, me forçant enfin à prendre un aperçus du lieu où je me trouvais.

Tout d'abord, j'étais revêtue de ma robe blanche bien plus confortable que les vêtements que j'avais été forcé de porter. Le lit se trouvait dans une chambre simplement décoré avec une odeur d'encens embaumant agréablement la pièce. J'étais chez Impa, je reconnaissais le bois dans lequel était faites la chambre et les bougies qui brûlaient non loin de moi. Enfin, mon regard se posa sur celui ayant ouvert la porte, me regardant d'un air inquiet. Link referma la porte, ne me quittant pas du regard, puis se dirigea vers une chaise non loin du lit où je reposais, enfin, il se décida à parler:

« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu hurler. »

Je clignais des yeux quelques fois, me rendant compte que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce toutes mes peurs s'étaient volatilisée.

Je balbutiais un peu en répondant:

« Heu... O-oui, ça va... Juste un mauvais rêve... ». Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, honteuse et un peu... Effrayé malgré tout. C'était étrange de me retrouver ici, avec lui après je ne sais combien de temps à être enfermé et torturé. J'avais peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion.  
Un air sérieux s'installa sur le visage du Prodige alors qu'il se penchait vers moi en me demandant d'une voix plus grave:

« Tu te sens comment ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
-Ça va... Tout va bien maintenant. ».

Le héros se détendit sur son siège, mais son expression sérieuse ne quitta jamais son visage. Il croisa les bras puis laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, ou de colère ?

« Excuse-moi d'avance pour ce qui va suivre, mais... Tu te doutes bien que des explications vont être nécessaires.  
-Oui, j'en ai conscience. ».

Je savais au fond de moi que je n'allais pas y échapper. Je devrais tout lui raconter de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ma captivité. Mais je ne sais pas si je prête à tout lui dire, pensais-je.

« J'aimerais, si me tu l'accordes, savoir qui est Len. ». Quoi ? Oh, oui c'est vrai, sa mémoire lui fait défaut... Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande un tas d'autres informations, mais je n'étais pas prête pour celle-ci.

« Pendant ton absence, j'ai questionné Impa à son sujet, ma curiosité à prit le dessus. J'en suis désolé, cependant, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, disant que tu m'expliquerais bien mieux qu'elle. Je pense avoir le droit de savoir qui il est, mais je ne te force pas à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui. Certains souvenirs sont sûrement encore douloureux pour toi et je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile. Si ne rien dire peut t'éviter de revivre ces souvenirs, alors je suis d'accord avec ce silence. »

J'étais désemparé, non, impressionné ! La différence entre les deux hommes étaient flagrante et sa gentillesse me conforta dans l'idée que je pouvais me confier. Cependant, des questions flottaient dans ma tête également, alors je pris l'initiative d'instaurer une condition.

« Je te raconterais tout, mais en échange, dis-moi comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Pourquoi Sidon et Yunobo étaient là et où sont-ils maintenant ? ». Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour obtenir une réponse. Le héros détourna simplement les yeux vers la fenêtre, regardant dehors, tout en disant:

« Quand Len t'a emmené, la cage dans laquelle j'étais retenue prisonnier à disparus. Je t'ai tout d'abord cherché dans les environs d'Ordinn, mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais plus là, je ne sentais plus ta présence. »

Il poursuivit, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens désormais:  
« J'ai cherché seul pendant quelques jours et je savais que je ne te trouverais pas ainsi. Je suis retourné à Cocorico pour demander de l'aide à Impa. Elle a réussi à te localiser précisément au début, je suis allé chercher dans la zone dont elle m'avait parler, près de la grande forêt d'Hyrule mais elle avait chaque jour un peu plus de mal à te localiser jusqu'à que ça ne devienne impossible il y a trois jours. Elle disait que c'était sûrement déjà trop tard et que tu étais sûrement... Morte. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis allé demander de l'aide aux seules personnes à qui je pouvais en demander: Yunobo et Sidon. ».

Mon cœur battait plus fort... Il avait continué à me chercher même si Impa me pensait morte ?... Mon cœur se réchauffa au son de sa voix:

« Nous nous apprêtions à fouiller une fois de plus la zone des forêts d'Hyrule quand Nono me trouva, je ne sais comment et me dit qu'il savait où tu étais. J'ai pensé qu'il avait halluciné, mais je me suis souvenue qu'il était avec toi lorsque tu as été enlevé par cet homme. Il disait que tu n'étais pas bien et que tu devais avoir besoin d'aide, mais que tu étais en vie. Alors... ».

Il rougissait en détournant le regard avant de poursuivre:  
« Nous l'avons suivi. Nous devions vraiment être désespérés pour suivre un korogu, surtout celui-ci. Après t'avoir ramené à Cocorico, Yunobo et Sidon sont partie sachant que tu étais en lieu sûr. ».

Il fit une pause, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, un air soulagé pris place sur son visage lorsqu'il me dit:

« Tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir et tu as tenu ta promesse. Je veux que tu puisses retrouver Son Altesse Zelda. Aussi, tu manquais beaucoup à Orbital, il était intenable quand il me voyait arriver sans toi, il refusait même de suivre Epona.  
-J'irais le voir quand je le pourrais, il me manque aussi à vrai dire, mais toi aussi, tu m'as un peu manqué... »

Un grand sourire accompagné d'une forte rougeur vint couvrir mon visage. Tel un virus, le héros se mit lui aussi à rougir:

« Toi aussi, ce n'était pas aussi drôle, il n'y avait personne d'aussi maladroit que toi et tout se passait sans embûche. » En disant cela, il réussit à me soutirer un léger rire, qui s'estompa rapidement.

« Je vais tout te raconter désormais... J'aimerais te partager mes souvenirs mais... Ce n'est pas possible alors, écoute moi attentivement et s'il te plaît... »

Je le regardais avec des yeux l'implorant: « Crois-moi... ». Bien que surpris, il acquiesça légèrement, puis m'offrit toute son attention. Je me remémorais tous les souvenirs douloureux, joyeux ou triste qui avait tissés mon enfance et mon adolescence. Une fois prête, je pris une grande inspiration puis me lançais dans mon récit:

« Tu te souviens à Akkala, je t'ai parlé d'un incident ayant couvert de honte ma famille ? »

Un hochement de tête en guise de confirmation me suffit, et je poursuivis:  
« Eh bien... J'ai rencontré Len à la suite de cet incident à mes huit ans. Je m'étais enfuie du château un matin pour pouvoir me balader dans les allées du marcher de la citadelle, comme à mon habitude. C'était pour moi un moment important où je pouvais arrêter de me faire disputer à chaque seconde pour des choses que je n'avais pas forcément faites. ».

Je pris une petite inspiration, sentant mon cœur commencer à se serrer:  
« Je n'avais jamais eu aucun problème pendant mes sorties du château mais mon père insistait toujours pour que je porte une cape chaque matin au cas où je sortirais, mais ce jour-là je l'avais oublié et les gens pouvait me reconnaître... J'aurais tout donner pour l'avoir sur moi ce jour-là... ».

Mes mains serrèrent ma couverture tandis que les images envahirent mon esprit:  
« J'étais une enfant insouciante ne connaissant pas le danger de l'extérieur ainsi que les mauvaises intentions de certaines personnes. Lorsqu'un homme assez âgé me proposa de le suivre pour me présenter à ses enfants... Je le suivis. ».

Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge, j'étais mal à l'aise, l'expression toujours aussi sérieuse de Link m'encourageait à poursuivre:  
« J'ai été enlevé par cet homme alors qu'il croyait que j'étais Zelda. Seulement, lorsqu'il m'apporta dans sa cave il découvrit la tache de naissance sur mon épaule. L'horreur se répandit sur son visage quand il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait bel et bien une princesse... Mais pas celle qui valait le plus cher. Il avait malgré tout envoyé une demande de rançon au château en envoyant une mèche de mes cheveux en guise de preuve. »

Mes mains jouèrent nerveusement avec le doux tissus contrastant avec toutes mes émotions. Même après 108 ans... Je n'arrivais toujours pas supporter cette histoire:  
« Je pensais que mon père m'aimait assez pour donner la somme nécessaire pour me récupérer mais il n'a pas répondu... Jamais. Alors... L'homme à décrété que j'étais inutile, il voulait me tuer le plus rapidement possible, mais il a profité de moi a plusieurs reprise. »

Peut-être même que Link ne comprenait ce dont je parlais, je ne savais pas vraiment jusqu'où ses connaissances en la matière allait. Le stress m'enlaçait:

« Mais ça quand j'étais petite, je ne le savais pas. » La tristesse prit mon cœur en otage alors que les larmes tentèrent de se frayer un chemin sur mes joues, je poursuivis avec beaucoup de difficulté mais il fallait qu'il sache que Len n'était pas une mauvaise personne à la base:

« Je me suis rendu compte en grandissant que certaines choses qu'il m'avait faite n'était pas simplement me frapper, mais je te passe les détails, tu es capable d'imaginer cela par toi-même. ».

Je rougis dans la honte tandis que les paroles de Len me revinrent en tête, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit sur lui et Zelda... Je secouais rapidement ces souvenirs de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur d'autres:

« Le jour où l'homme à voulu mettre fin à ma vie il avait ramené un autre enfant dans cette cave. Il avait les yeux bleu et les cheveux blonds, c'était un petit garçon de mon âge. Il était pauvre, ses cheveux étaient sales et il était vêtu de haillons. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, mise à part sa pauvreté, vous étiez semblables. »

La nostalgie d'un Len au cœur pur s'empara de moi... Désormais il n'était plus qu'un monstre... Link se déplaça, venant s'asseoir près de moi sur mon lit. Il n'attendit pas ma permission et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant d'approcher légèrement son visage du mien. Désormais je paniquais complètement, tout les mauvais souvenir des moments passé avec Len revinrent, mais ce n'était pas Len, c'était Link, et il ne me ferait pas de mal... N'est-ce pas ?

Il posa délicatement son front contre le mien et je pus voir son visage devenir rouge, sa voix trahit et confirma sa gêne:

« Ne dis rien... Pense simplement. ». Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir, mais... J'obéis, fermant doucement les yeux semblablement au Héro. Puis, mon esprit se mit à rejouer une scène vieille de plus d'un siècle.

La cave dans laquelle j'étais retenue prisonnière apparut peu à peu dans mon esprit puis devant mes yeux... Comme lors des souvenirs que Link me partageait. Le souvenir de cette salle sombre simplement éclairé par une minuscule fenêtre donnant sur la rue passante en hauteur me fit frissonner. J'avais l'impression d'y être de nouveau, mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, heureusement.

C'était assez étrange de me revoir petite, mon corps étant jeune, je n'avais pas tant changé que ça. Mais j'étais encore plus surprise de revoir Len avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu en tant que petit garçon. Il avait tellement changé... Je voyais aussi l'homme qui nous retenait prisonniers mais j'avais depuis longtemps supprimé son visage de ma mémoire. Len dévisageait le monstre entrain de lui parler:

« Donc... Si je comprends bien... D'après vous je me suis trompé deux fois de suite de cible ?... C'est bien ça ?... » J'entendis à sa voix qu'il devenait fou... Il allait exploser d'ici peu. Je n'osais plus parler, j'étais terrorisé et recroquevillé dans mon coin alors que Len se levait du siens pour lui tenir tête:

« Complètement, maintenant laissez moi partir ! Et elle aussi d'ailleurs ! Nous n'y pouvons rien si vous êtes un incapable monsieur ! ». Il avait un regard déterminé tandis que je tremblais comme une feuille, je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite. L'homme tremblait avant d'exploser dans un rire terrifiant tout en saisissant un bâton traînant dans la petite pièce sombre:

« T'as l'air robuste espèce d'avortons, testons ça avant que je ne te vende petit insolant ! ». Il lança un grand coup en direction de Len, ce dernier tenta vaguement de se protéger avec ses bras, mais c'était inutile. Il fut projeté contre le premier mur que son corps frêle pouvait rencontrer. Il hurla dans la douleur avant d'haleter désespérément pour de l'oxygène.  
Puis, l'homme se tourna vers moi et je sentis mon cœur battre bien plus vite que précédemment. Il s'approcha en tapotant son arme entre ses doigts tout en m'observant avec dédain:

« Bon... On se sera bien amusé Princesse, mais je crois qu'il est désormais temps de te faire disparaître pour le bien d'Hyrule tout entier ! À défaut d'avoir réussi à capturer Zelda pour une rançon, peut-être que le Roi me récompensera pour avoir protégé le royaume de ce fléau que tu es ! ».

Je ne pleurais pas, je ne bougeais pas, et je ne respirais, étant tétanisé par ses menaces.  
Il s'approcha jusqu'à être face à moi pour lever son arme au-dessus de sa tête prêt à me tuer, mais je vis derrière l'homme le petit garçon qu'était Len, se relever et sortir un couteau d'une poche. Je ne regardais plus du tout l'homme devant moi, mais me concentrant essentiellement sur le petit garçon qui courait dans sa direction avec un visage de rage complète. Il se jeta au cou de notre bourreau et l'assaillit de nombreux coups de couteau à la gorge.

À cet instant, je ne ressentais et ne faisais plus rien. Je ne tentais même pas de me protéger des effusions de sang au-dessus de moi venant colorer mon visage et mes cheveux. J'observais simplement la haine de Len se défouler contre l'homme voulant devenir mon meurtrier. Je reconnaissais alors la lueur dans ses yeux, c'était la même que celle qu'il possédait lorsqu'il me faisait du mal...

L'homme tomba à terre son corps dénué de tout signe de vie tandis que Len regagnait le sol, essoufflé. Je me sentis bien plus en danger après cela, je reculais à vive allure contre le mur derrière moi en mettant mes mains devant moi en signe supplication pour ma vie:

« Je... Je t'en supplie... Ne me fais pas de mal ! ». Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à cet instant. Il s'approcha, désarmé, son couteau étant resté dans le cou de l'homme. Puis s'accroupit face à moi avant de sourire et de caresser mes cheveux doucement, puis il me montra le côté de sa tête en ajoutant gaiement:

« Regarde, moi aussi j'ai les mêmes oreilles que toi ! Alors je ne te ferais pas de mal ! ». J'étais désemparé, face à son commentaire. Je me remis à pleurer encore plus fort en tentant de sourire malgré tout pour lui adresser mes remerciements:

« M-mer... Merci ! » Toute la pression dans mon corps fut relâchée, comme lorsque je vis Link dans ces geôles:

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu veux que j'te raccompagne chez toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais, ma mère ne dira rien si j'arrive en retard ! ».

Dit-il en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me relever, souriant constamment. J'étais surprise qu'il soit aussi familier avec moi alors que nous ne connaissions pas. Les rares enfants avec lesquelles j'étais autorisé à parler étaient les héritiers et autres nobles que mon père me présentait.

« Heu... Je pense être là depuis plus d'une semaine.  
-Ouah ! Si longtemps ? Tes parents doivent être drôlement inquiets ! Allez, viens je te ramène chez toi c'est décidé ! T'habites où ? »

Il me tira vers l'escalier menant à la surface, me laissant simplement choqué d'un langage si familier. Mais, j'aimais cela, mon cœur était empli d'une agréable sensation, alors je lui dis:

« Au château d'Hyrule... ». Mais très vite, la douce sensation se créant au fin fond de mon cœur fut balayée par la hantise de revoir mon père... Mais le petit garçon face à moi me sortit de mes pensées en riant:

« Très bien princesse ! Je t'emmène au château si tu veux, mais après faudra que tu m'dises où t'habites ! Après, je peux toujours demander à maman s'il elle veut bien que tu restes avec nous pour le dîner ! » Il ne perdit jamais son sourire gai, me contaminant peu à peu. Tout en lui me rappelait à quel point j'aurais voulu ne pas naître en tant que princesse. Jamais je ne partageais de repas en famille, jamais je ne pouvais inviter des amis à rester manger... Je n'en avais pas et Père m'aurait dit non de toute façon.

La scène s'assombrit me laissant croire que c'était fini, tandis que les doigts de Link s'entrelacèrent avec les miens. Cependant, d'autres images passèrent devant mes yeux. Un autre souvenir ? Un des siens ? Un des miens ? J'eus rapidement la réponse, étant donné la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux encore une fois.

J'arrivais sur le pont de pierre menant au château ou était dressé des étendards avec les armoiries de ma famille. Len tenait ma main, marchant à mes côtés vers la herse servant d'entrée au château de mon enfance. Je vis les gardes royaux devant la grande porte nous observer avant qu'un d'entre eux ne rentre dans l'enceinte du château pour se rendre je ne sais où. Nous attendions quelques minutes, mais très vite ma sœur sortit du château pour courir vers moi, poursuivit par l'autre garde qui tenta en vain de la retenir.

Ma sœur, petite, avait les cheveux courts et la revoir avec cette coiffure me rendait nostalgique tout à coup. Zelda courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en pleurant:

« Kitsis... Déesse, merci, tu es saine et sauve. Je pensais que tu avais complètement disparu... ». Elle sanglotait sans arrêt, me serrant encore plus fort contre elle, je la pris moi aussi dans mes bras.

Mais très vite, notre père fit son entré entourer de plusieurs gardes pour venir me voir. Zelda recula, me libérant de son étreinte, alors que mon père s'approchait de moi, visiblement en colère. Len recula un peu en voyant le Roi approcher, mais ne s'inclina pas devant lui. Il avait l'air désorienté et noyé par cette situation peu ordinaire. Mon père s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous, me dévisageant durant de longue avant de poser ses yeux sur Len, le jugeant éperdument:

« Qui est ce jeune homme ? » Mes yeux s'élargirent, me faisant prendre conscience que je ne savais rien de lui, heureusement... Ou pas, Len répondit en s'approchant d'un air menaçant:

« Je suis Len et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? »

Un garde que je reconnus parfaitement se dirigea vers Len, se préparant à dégainer son épée en demandant à son Roi:

« Je peux m'occuper de lui Votre Majesté. » Mon père plaça un bras devant le garde hautement décoré avant de dire:

« Laissez Arn, c'est simplement un enfant mal éduqué. ». Arn... Le nom du père de Link. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer instinctivement alors que dans la réalité, Link resserra son emprise sur mes mains:

« Ma fille, j'estime que vous me devez des explications, à commencé par me dire qui est cet enfant à vos côtés.  
-Père... Il est celui à qui je dois la vie... ».

Dis-je en baissant les yeux devant mon père. Le sang de Len ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir ce dernier cracha:

« Hey, qui vous traitez d'enfant mal éduqué ?! Je vais vous montrer si je suis mal éduqué moi espèce de vieux débris ! » Len courut en direction de mon père, mais Arn lui barra la route l'empêchant de pouvoir attaquer le Roi d'Hyrule.

Rapidement, l'épée du garde quitta son fourreau et se prépara à rencontrer Len. Sans réfléchir des conséquences de mes actes, je me mis en travers de sa route, oubliant la peur et défiant Arn:

« Arrêtez ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, je vous dis ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui ôter la sienne ainsi ! Quand bien même vous voudriez le battre laissez lui au moins une chance de se défendre ! ». Je regardais le garde face à moi avec beaucoup de haine. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Arn... Il était si... strict et il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Il me regarda, d'un air perplexe avant de jeter son épée sur le sol et d'appeler un garde d'un grade inférieur, celui-ci s'empressa de le rejoindre à l'écoute des ordres du plus haut des gardes royales:

« Donne une leçon à cet effronté. ». Le garde acquiesça et c'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de ma bêtise. J'avais jeté Len dans la gueule du loup.

Je souhaitai protester, mais ma sœur m'en empêcha, me faisant reculer loin du champ de bataille qui venait de se former devant nous. J'essayais de me défaire de l'emprise Zelda, en vain. Le petit garçon face à nous saisit la lourde épée de Arn et testa son poids. Je voulais voir la suite des événements, mais l'une des servantes de ma sœur vint pour nous forcer à rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir l'enfant de huit ans se battre face à un garde ayant suivi une formation militaire et la culpabilité commença à me ronger.

Mon souvenir s'estompa peu à peu et j'ouvris lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Link. Nos fronts étaient toujours collés et nos mains entrelacées, ce qui me fit rougir.

C'était sûrement la pire des tortures... Quand quelqu'un vous met sous les yeux une chose que vous êtes sûr de ne jamais avoir de toute votre vie et que pourtant vous désirez tant...

J'éloignais mon front du siens en délassant nos doigts pour récupérer un peu de liberté. Le héros tenta vaguement de couvrir la rougeur se répandant sur son visage en enfouissant son visage dans sa cape, j'avais laissé tomber depuis longtemps l'idée de masquer les nuances couvrant mon visage. Un silence quelque peu inconfortable s'installa peu à peu, je me décidai à le briser au bout de quelques instants:

« Tu... Tu as pu voir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ? »

Il acquiesça; ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle... Heureusement qu'aucune pensée bizarre n'avait traversé mon esprit à ce moment-là... Enfin, j'espère. Link me demanda:

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? ». Je me mis instinctivement à jouer avec le tissu de ma robe, une attitude nerveuse qui ne disparaissait que lorsque Link me touchait. Déesse... Je vous hais.

« Len à gagné le combat avec une facilité incroyable. J'ignore si tu étais au courant à l'époque ou même si tu t'en souviens mais... Mon père a été accusé d'avoir choisis le héros d'Hyrule bien trop vite et son choix fut remis en question par le peuple, apportant la honte sur ma famille. D'après les légendes, le héros viens de lui-même sauver Hyrule mais mon père avait choisit de te faire venir avant même de recevoir un signe des dieux.

-Donc, Len était lui aussi potentiellement le héros d'Hyrule ?

-Oui... Mon père l'a lui aussi arraché à sa famille et enfermé dans les cachots du château pour qu'il puisse purger sa peine. Il avait tué un homme et osé défier son autorité. Seulement, tous les jours il devait aller s'entraîner pour devenir potentiellement le héros de la légende. Mais le fait que mon père ait décidé d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté des dieux n'était pas le seul élément perturbateur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais, des rumeurs sur ma captivité on fuit dans le royaume et à la Cour... On savait que je n'étais plus... ».

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le mot fatidique, je baissais les yeux dans la douleur et la honte de dire ça à Link, alors que je me souvenais de toutes les obscénités que j'avais subies... Je tentais de poursuivre alors que ma poitrine me faisait terriblement mal et que mes yeux gonflèrent par l'afflux de larme:

« J'étais la honte de ma famille, avoir perdu cette chose si jeune faisait de moi une personne encore plus rejetée... À la coure nombreux étaient ceux m'insultant de traîné... Mais je n'étais âgée que de huit ans, je ne connaissais même pas ce genre de choses ! Comment pouvait-il croire que... j'étais d'accord avec ça ?... ».

Je pleurais de manière incontrôlée désormais et j'avais du mal à respirer... Mais je poursuivis:

« Personne ne voulait me parler, j'étais constamment montrée du doigt, ma soeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais ainsi dénigrée et elle ne me traitait pas différemment, ainsi la cour a commencé à se moquer d'elle aussi... À cause de moi... ».

Link repris mes mains dans les siennes avant de poser une autre question sûrement pour changer de sujet et libérer mon esprit de ces souvenirs douloureux:  
« Pourquoi Len t'a-t-il enlevé ? ».

Les larmes cessèrent de couler, peu à peu et ma respiration reprit un rythme décent, me permettant de reprendre:

« Nous avons partagé énormément lui et moi, bien plus qu'une simple relation sauveur et sauvé... Je culpabilisai tellement qu'il ait été enlevé à sa famille par mon père que j'allais le voir tous les jours. Je lui écrivais des lettres qu'il lisait et il m'en écrivait aussi. J'allais m'entraîner avec lui, je restais des heures dans les cachots pour lui parler. Peu à peu nous avons commencé à tisser des liens et à... »

Je rougis violemment en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir son regard en disant ces mots:  
« Nous sommes tombé amoureux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et j'ai pendant une année entière, supplié mon père chaque jour que je le pouvais pour que Len devienne mon valet et qu'il puisse sortir de cette prison. ».

J'osai enfin regarder Link, son visage stoïque, ne montrant aucune émotion, m'encouragea à poursuivre:

« À mes douze ans, il est devenu mon valet et nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, chaque seconde, chaque journée, chaque chagrin, chaque rire... ».

Je sentis les larmes couler à nouveau sur mes joues en repensant à tous les moments partager avec cet homme que j'aimais tant, mais qui désormais était devenu mon pire cauchemar. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains pour camoufler mes sanglots mais je sentis mes épaules trembler à chaque larme qui coulait sur mes mains. J'essayais malgré tout de poursuivre entre deux sanglots:

« Nous nous étions promis de nous enfuir à mes dix-sept ans pour nous marier et vivre heureux tout les deux... Mais, Ganon est arrivé et a tout gâché... À tel point qu'il a transformé celui que j'aimais en un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. ».

Avant que je ne puisse relever la tête, Link me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête se posa contre son épaule alors que ses mains passèrent autour de moi pour caresser mon dos, sûrement dans une tentative de me calmer:

« Il veut ma mort pour que je puisse le rejoindre du côté de Ganon... C'est Ganon qui l'a rendu ainsi simplement pour me tuer et prendre mon contrôle... Link... Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi... Je veux simplement m'en aller loin de tout et... ». Il me serra plus fort contre lui tout en chuchotant près de mon oreille:

« Je t'interdis de dire que tu veux mourir. Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu dois la tenir jusqu'à que tu puisses revoir ta sœur. ». Je me décidai enfin à passer mes bras autour de lui tout en lui chuchotant à mon tour:

« Je ferais de mon mieux... »

Même si c'est interdit, je t'aime...


End file.
